Pokemon Flare Hunter Ƶ
by Trainer Ed
Summary: A retelling of the events of Pokemon X and Y with a slightly edited plot and slight Megaman References. Z is a perfectly normal Gogoat herder in Vaniville town. When a mysterious man visits his house, he is taken on the adventure of a lifetime. Who is Zygarde? What is Team Flare planning? (I do not own any of the video games or properties mentioned in this fanfic)
1. Act One- Dream (A new Dimension)

**Prologue- A new dimension.  
** _In which Z has odd visitors._

* * *

 **ACT ONE- DREAM**

* * *

 ** _What did I dream that night?_**

 _I floated in a black void, without shape or form. I looked around, the only sound my own breaths…_

 ** _"_** ** _Bonjour! Welcome to the world of Pokemon."_**

 _…_ _Voices? I'm too high for my liking…_

 _Paintings floated past my face. I remembered them… My past._

 ** _"_** ** _In this world, humans and Pokemon coexist in harmony."_**

 _A painting of a woman, holding a baby in her arms. I smiled, looking upon it._

 ** _"_** ** _We find ourselves working with these amazing creatures to accomplish many great things."_**

 _A picture of a 7-year old me, happily holding up a trophy for the Unovan Gogoat racing tourney. A tear fell from my eye._

 ** _"_** ** _But some have used them for less than that… Some use them as simple guns, weapons."_**

 _The dark void suddenly became filled with flames. I yelped as flames licked my intangible body._

* * *

 ** _An awfully long time ago…_**

 _The world was at war._

 _But in this war, some found peace._

 _A man… And his Pokemon._

 _The two shared an amazing bond, a bond beyond time itself. They were inseparable._

 _However… The Pokemon… went to war._

 _For many days and nights, the man was alone. He never saw his beloved friend for a long time…_

 _One day… A small black box._

 _…_

 _His sadness, his grief was unending. He sought to bring his friend back, whatever it took. He built a superweapon, a powerful weapon to harvest the souls of hundreds of others in exchange for his friend's own._

 _He fired the superweapon._

 _…_

 _But his friend never returned._

 _…_

 _That man, by the light of the weapon, was cursed. Cursed to live forever and see his friends and family pass._

 _Generation after generation passed._

 _…_

 ** _Xerneas…_**

 ** _Yvetal…_**

 ** _…_**

 _ **Z**_

* * *

 ** _Z…_**

 _The letter remained in my head for so long. I looked down, remembering. That… that was my name, wasn't it? My nickname I called myself. **Trainer Z.**_

 _My hands and body faded into existence. I looked up slowly._

 _A man with the oddest hair and a white lab coat stood before me. I slowly began, "W…Who are you?" "My name is_ _ **Professor Sycamore.**_ _" he introduced himself, "You are Z. Trainer Z."_

 _Several other paintings, each in gold-rimmed frames, appeared. One was of a girl wearing a black top and red skirt, while the other was of a boy wearing a blue jacket and red hat. Sycamore turned to me, "Who are you? Are you a boy or a girl?"_

 _I smiled. If this was a dream, then..._

 _I willed my own clothes into existence. A jacket, similar to the boy in the painting's, appeared on me, then flashed from blue to red. I felt a pair of dark blue jeans appearing over my boxers, before a pair of red sneakers flashed into existence._

 _A red cap with a red logo floated onto my head._

 _I smiled, "I am_ _ **Z**_ _. I am a boy."_

 _Sycamore smiled, "...Z... The world needs your help... Do you not feel it? The twilight falls upon Kalos."_

 _Suddenly, a black ring appeared over my left wrist._

 ** _"_** ** _Stand tall, Z!"_**

 _Suddenly, I was falling. I yelped, as the wind blasted into my face. Then I looked down._

 _The entire of Kalos was before me. All of a sudden, in a burst of white feathers, I flew above the city. Glowing wings appeared upon my back._

 ** _"_** ** _A new beginner..."_**

 _A silhouette of... someone. She looked essentially like me, except her jacket's sleeves were short, and she wore gloves. She slowly looked up, a pair of piercing dark brown eyes staring into me with determination._

 _I couldn't help but smile, and reach out to her..._

 ** _"_** ** _Be prepared, Z!"_**

 _The scene changed. I looked up. Confetti rained down upon me. The boy and girl from earlier stood beside me, wearing a medal. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was an Honor of Kalos medal; one of the highest awards and honors one in Kalos could get._

 _One was pinned upon my own sleeve._

 ** _"_** ** _Behind you!"_**

 _I spun, as a giant black tentacle of pure shadow rose out of the ground. I pissed myself, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS-"_

 _The tentacle grabbed me. I screamed, as the shadow overtook me..._

 ** _"_** ** _Shall we begin?"_**

 _..._

 _ **"**_ _ **Wake up."**_

 _ **A horrible stabbing sensation… My head!**_

* * *

 _Trainer Ed presents..._

 _ **POKЀMON:  
Flare Hunter Z**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _ACK!"_**

I sat bolt upright, sweating all over. I felt my forehead, realizing quickly there was a small bruise on it.

A tuft of my brown hair fell over it, hiding the bruise. I looked over to the end of the bed. A small orange bird sat on a bedpost, chirping its song. A Fletchling, I soon realized. The pieces came together.

I rolled out of bed, "Damn bird… What the hell is its problem?"

* * *

 _The name's_ _ **Z**_ _. My real name is_ _ **Edward**_ _, but I like to call myself Z. I used to be a Gogoat herder back in Unova, but I moved to Kalos when I heard that Team Plasma was planning something. Now, I live in Kalos,_ _ **where dreams are made!**_

 _Or so they say._

* * *

Thing is, I've only been here for 5 weeks, and I haven't left the general vicinity of Vaniville Town, where I moved to. I made a couple of trips to a nearby town, sure, but I haven't quite gotten used to Kalos, as a whole.

And don't get me started on town names either! It's like speaking another language...

A knock on the door. I headed for the front door, to come face-to-face with an odd sight; A man, no, a giant, standing at my door, clad in torn cloth and carrying a worn leather satchel.

Truly, this has been _quite_ the oddest day. Like, ever.

* * *

He smiled a kindly smile, "Hello there, young one." I gulped, edging back, "Uh... Hi?" Okay, so this guy's friendly. Maybe he won't brutally murder me.

"Ah, intimidated by my size, aren't you? Don't be. I am merely an adventurer like you." Well, intimidated, that's a given. But adventurer? Please.

I steeled my courage, "An adventurer? Well, I guess you must've travelled far to come here." He smiled that kindly smile again, "Far? More like long. Long... Both in space, and in time..." I rolled my eyes.

He walked in, ducking under the doorframe to enter my house. He placed his bag by the door, "The gears of fate are turning, young one. Soon, I fear they shall find me." Deciding to humor him, I asked him, "Who?"

He looked into my eyes, "Beware... Flare and... **_Lysandre._** "

Wait, Lysandre? That's a tech company, isn't it? Bloody luddite!

"Odd this may sound, doesn't it?" the man chuckled, "But I have lived for... an awfully long time, I shall say. And nothing good has come from that man, nothing good from that name..." I nodded slowly, "Hmm... Well, this is... I don't know. Hell, I've only just moved here. But... If you are quite sure... I guess I'll keep an eye out?"

The old man smiled, "An eye? Better keep both eyes upon him. There is no telling what terrible act he has in store for my country..."

"Excuse me? _Your_ country? Who d'ya think you are, the King of Kalos?" I chuckled, sipping my tea. The man smiled, "Young one, you have guessed correct! I am, indeed, the everlasting king."

I spat out my tea, **"WHA-?!** But...That's crazy! Kalos hasn't had a king for centuries! We all rely on a democracy now... Don't we?! Oh legendaries, are you... some sort of mafia leader?!"

"No... It is quite the legend. Perhaps you've heard of it." he sighed, "I was separated from an old friend an awfully long time ago..." "So you built a superweapon, fired it, and attempted to bring her back." I gasped, remembering my dream, "And... _'By the light of the weapon, he was cursed. Cursed to live forever, to see his family and friends pass.'"_

"But why? Why are you telling me this?"

The man chuckled, "Because I believe that only you can stop him! I can see it in your eyes... What is your name, hero?"

"...Z. And yours?"

"A.Z. Or I suppose King Aaron, if you want my true name." he rose, drawing a massive broadsword, "They are coming. Z. I dub thee, under the Order of the Legendary..."

 ** _"_** ** _Sir Z of Kalos."_**

He rested the blade on each of my shoulders. I stared, "...What the hell? So... I'm an unofficial knight? ...Okay?"

"Yes... Take this, Z." the giant reached behind his back, drawing an iron sword with the weirdest shape I had ever seen. It was triangular, glowing brightly in a neon green color. Whenever it was swung, it left a shining green trail behind tapped an ancient mechanism on the sword, and the glowing blade vanished in a flash of green, becoming a simple hilt, "This... this sword belonged to a legendary hero in my time... I believe it is deserving that the last knight of Kalos should wield it in battle!"The sword was handed to me by the ancient King. I drew it from his hands, locating a small switch on the hilt.

"He looked very much like you, Sir Z. I cannot remember his name..."

The sword activated. It felt natural in my hands. I swung it around slowly, tracing paths in the air.

"But he was much like you."

I deactivated the sword, sheathing it, "How can I trust you?"

"You shall find out soon the truth of these words..." A.Z smiled, "Now... I have not much longer to stay. They have found me."

My front door was suddenly rammed. I stood up, quickly sheathing my blade, "A.Z! Escape out the back. I'll handle them." He nodded, "Z. From now on, you are sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves! And one final fact I shall reveal to you..."

"Your blade. It was named... **_Zygarde's Sabre_**."

With that, he left the house.

I looked down at my new blade...

* * *

The door smashed open. A group of men in red business suits stepped inside. They wore the weirdest uniform I had ever seen.

Forget the red business suits, they were red all over! Red sunglasses, red pants, red shoes, heck, they even dyed their hair red. I glared at them, "What d'ya want?! You can't just barge into someone's house!" The men looked shocked, "Wha- Sir! There's someone living here!"

A towering man marched towards me. Unlike the other men, he wore a black suit with a stylized red F on his breast pocket. He looked down at me, firey red beard blowing in the soft winds.

I had seen him so many times in magazines and the news. But in reality... he was a giant!

 ** _"_** ** _Lysandre...!"_** I breathed. So, it wasn't the company after A.Z...

 _But the man himself!_

He regarded me with scorn, "This is not the house. This little runt can't be the target. All Flares... _Move out! Search this whole town!"_ I growled, "And while you're at it, whatever or whoever your target is... _He ain't here!_ _ **GET OUTTA MAH TOWN!**_ "

A grunt walked forwards, scoffing, "So? Who cares? We're **_Team Flare_**! The most stylish, powerful and-"

 **Click.**

He was shocked to see a shotgun leveled at his face, with me flicking off the safety catch. I growled again, "You may be more stylish and powerful, but don't forget that my shotgun shells are harder than your face. ** _GET OUTTA MAH HOUSE, OUTTA MAH TOWN, AND OUTTA MY LIFE!_** "

Lysandre stepped before me, "I apologize for their incompetency. Take this, and breathe not a word of this incident to anybody."

He handed me a pair of Holo Casters out of his pocket. One was red, the other cyan.

"Take these, and we shall be leaving you. _Adieu._ "

I spat on the back of his coat, _"Sayonara."_

 _In a single second, he shot me a glare, one just like a bitter rival's. I shot him a glare back._

 _Something about that man rubs me up the wrong way..._

* * *

I looked at the two devices in my hand. The Holo Caster... From what I read, it functioned like the X-comms back home, but with holograms. That, and they recorded every message made or transmitted to each device.

However... That's no good.

If someone got their hands on my device, they could logically gather information on me. It had to be disabled before use. Luckily, there was a Unovan website that can teach me how to do so...

I groaned, pulling out my laptop and going onto Poogle. It would be a long day.

 _With that, it began._

 _An adventure into the world of Pokemon, where I would battle enemy after enemy. However, as I travelled, I would meet new allies, new goals, new stories..._

 ** _Journey start._**


	2. Calm and Serene

**Chapter 1- Calm and Serene  
** _In which Z meets new allies._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _HYAH!"_**

I rode in upon my faithful Skidoo through town, pulling on her reins to bring her to a stop. The Pokemon whinnied, nuzzling my maroon jacket. I smiled, scratching under her chin, "Epona, wait here. I'm going to go inside a store for supplies."

With that, I entered a small store in the town.

* * *

It was the next day. I had chosen to begin my adventure in Aquacorde Town. It was a beautiful town, I give it that, but I wasn't there for sightseeing. I had decided what I was to do. I would beat all 8 Gyms in Kalos, challenge the Kalos league and hopefully win. That was the plan. No distractions. No diversions at all. What's the worst that could happen?

Epona scratched herself with a small hoof, licking some small insects off the small patch of grass on her back happily. The Skidoo let out a small sigh, watching a small group of children run past, the two eldest ones carrying a briefcase of some sort...

Suddenly, a man in red ran past, knocking out the boy in the blue and girl in red. He snatched the case and began to make a break for it. Epona cried out, lowering her head and charging blindly at the enemy.

I came out of the store, licking an ice-cream, "Mmm. Hey, Epona, want some- **EPONA!** "

The little goat head butted the Team Flare Grunt, knocking him into the air. This gave me time to run over, snatching the suitcase off the fallen grunt.

 **"** **AND STAY DOWN!"** I barked. Epona nodded, sticking out her tongue at him.

I walked back to the store, carrying the briefcase, "Hmph. Asshole... Making me drop my ice cream... Good work, though, Epona." The little goat happily called out her name, nuzzling my leg.

 **"** **THERE HE IS! GET 'IM!"**

Suddenly, the boy in blue jumped me, growling. I yelped, **"AAAAAHHH!"** This was then followed by several more kids piling on top of me.

 **"** **NO! TIERNO! DOOONNNN'TTTTT!"**

 ** _"_** ** _YAAAAAAHHH!"_**

 ** _SLAM!_**

Everything went black after that.

* * *

 _..._

 _"_ _...diot..."_

 _Ugh, my head..._

 _"_ _...Not...fat..."_

 _Mmf... Shut up..._

 _"_ _..._ _ **AND NOW HE'S DEAD! DEADER THAN A DOORNAIL! ALL BECAUSE MR TIERNO HERE DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO JUMP ON HIM JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED TO!"**_ a female voice shrieked.

"Y, c...calm down!" a male voice called out, "I think he may be okay! I...I think!"

I groaned, "Ugh... Random girl, you're too loud..."

"See?! What did I tell you, Y! He's okay!"

"Shut it, Tierno!"

Suddenly, a pair of faces came into view. One was a black-haired boy wearing a dark red hat with black sunglasses, the other was a blond girl wearing a red bucket hat with white sunglasses.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, wide blue eyes looking over my body. I weakly nodded, "Yeah... I think... Who... Who are you two?"

The boy helped me up, "I'm **X.** The bipolar girl's **Y.** We are both trainers... well, we're going to be." I stared, "Wait... X... and Y? Is this some setup?" X tilted his head, "What setup?"

I dusted myself off, "The name's **Z.** I'm also going to be a trainer. Put all our names together..." Y giggled, " **XYZ!** Well, coincidences happen a lot. I suppose we were all fated to meet like this!"

"Just letting you know, their real names aren't X or Y. X is actually **Xavier Calem** , while Y is **Yolanda Serena**." a brown-haired girl explained behind Y. Both mentioned scratched the back of their heads sheepishly, "Aw, don't be a spoiler!"

I smiled, "Seeing as we're all revealing identities here, I suppose I can let you know mine, then. Real name's Ed. **Edward Auditore da Firenze**. But that's confusing, so just call me Z. So... Who are the little kids? They yours?"

(A.N. Assassin's Creed joke... Ezio's last name is also Auditore da Firenze... *Jumps off a building into a haystack*)

Y laughed, "I wish! Not because I explicitly like them, but _I just would like to be_... nevermind! The orange haired one's **Trevor** , the girl is **Shauna** , and the fat guy **(Who NEARLY KILLED YOU!)** is **Tierno**."

Tierno growled at Y, "I already apologized, Y! Grr...If you weren't keeping us on the edge of our seats about that briefcase you got in the mail..." Y laughed, "Sure, sure. Okay. I think you all want to see what I called you all here for. Well... **TA-DAH!"**

She held up the iron briefcase with the grey pokeball logo, "I got this in the mail today addressed to both X and I!" X massaged his temples, "Pokemon Lab, Luminose City... What would they want with us?"

 **"** **HELL IF I KNOW! LET'S CRACK IT OPEN!"** Shauna squealed, unable to rein in her excitement. Arceus, that girl is loud!

X nodded, undoing the left latch. Y undid the right...

 **"** **POKEMON!"**

I peered in, spotting three pokeballs. They shone in the morning light, sunlight reflecting off red steel.

X whistled, "Our starters! Gee, our application for our starters was successful! Adventure, here we come!" Y turned to me, "Thanks for saving them from Team Flare! I can't imagine what horrible crime they were planning to enact with these little guys!" I sighed, "There are two of you... And three Pokeballs... That means one will go unchosen... That sounds kinda sad, doesn't it? One Pokemon not getting to travel around out of each batch..."

X placed a hand on my back, "Z, that's just how the cookie crumbles... We can't choose without leaving one behind. Still, we need to pick one to travel. That's the way it goes."

 ** _"_** ** _AGH! GIT BACK 'ERE!"_**

 **"** **SWEET MOTHER OF BLUE THAT GIRL IS FAST!"**

I spun, as the Team Flare Grunt from earlier ran away, a girl in red hot on his tail. The grunt held a white backpack in his hands, dashing away. The girl lowered her head, sprinting headlong with practiced technique at the terrorist.

She suddenly reeled, realizing the grunt had sent out a Houndoom. She edged back, as the Grunt continued to run...

 _"_ _From now on, you are sworn to_ _ **protect those who can't protect themselves!**_ _"AZ's voice echoed in my head._

It was all so sudden. I can't even remember whipping around. But in passing, I recall a red flash as my hand snatched up a ball from the case, called out an apology to the shocked Y, and began to run. The world around me blurred, as I leaped up to gain more height over my opponent, sending out whatever was in my pokeball...

* * *

 _A flash of red flames!_

 _Orange and yellow fur. Amber eyes. A short fluffy tail. And a tuft of yellow fur on his head. I swung my fist forward,_ _ **"USE EMBER!"**_ _He obliged, spitting flames!_

* * *

Houndoom reeled, falling back due to the heat. I wasted no time in calling out my next move, **"TACKLE! GET HIM INTO THE AIR!"** The small pokemon ran forwards, upper cutting the much larger dog.

 **"** **HYAH!"** Both of us yelled at the same time, slamming the Dark-type into the ground swiftly.

It lunged forwards for one final attack, striking my Pokemon directly on the forehead, leaving a small X shaped wound. My Pokemon screamed in pain. I drew my blade, **"HYAH!"** I smacked the Houndoom, knocking him out with the flat side.

I spun my sword, sheathing it.

The girl on the ground grumbled, "I had that." I smiled, shaking my head, "Y'know, most girls would thank someone after they save them." The woman growled, "I am not most girls. I'm going after that Team Flare asshole!"

With that, she leapt up and dashed off. I grumbled, "What does she think I am, chopped liver?"

* * *

 **"** **I FOUND YOU! GIMME BACK MY WORK!"**

The girl had cornered the grunt in an alleyway, and was now yelling at him.

"No chance in hell!" the grunt laughed, "With these vital Power Plant Schematics, Team Flare can take over the Kalos Power Plant flawlessly for our plans!" The girl roared, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M A FREAKING POKEMON GO PROGRAMMER! THAT IS MY LAPTOP AND POKEPAD YOU ARE STEALING! HOW ARE THE PLAYERS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY IF WE DON'T DELIVER THE UPDATES TO PROPERLY PATCH OUT BUGS?! I WORK ON FREAKING CLOUD COMPUTING AND DESIGN! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO FIND THE POWER PLANT SCHEMATICS?!"**

The terrorist blinked, "Huh? B...But the Boss said... The girls were easy targets..."

 **"** **I CALL DESCRIMINATION! YOU AND YOUR SKINNY DIPPERS ALL DIE TONIGHT!"** the girl screamed, **"YAAAAAHHH!"**

I landed on top of the grunt before the girl could do sizable damage on his groin, "Nice moves." She scoffed, "Asshole... Whoever made us Zubatman and Fletchling in the first place?" With that, the programmer dusted off her shirt and picked up her white backpack, "What a way to start my vacation..."

"Well, I suppose I must thank you now. So there ya go. Name's **Go**." she yawned, scratching her back. She wore a red logo cap, like me, except it had a small black pokeball logo on the front. Her jacket was almost the same, save for the shorter sleeves and smaller hip. Around her waist was a small sash with an orange circular emblem for the buckle.

Out the back of her cap was a cute chestnut ponytail, tied up messily by a simple rubber band.

Go sighed, "Well, back to work, I suppose- Oh, right, I'm on stress leave." I walked over, "What?"

"I'm not one to talk 'bout my feelings, but if you really wanna hear... I got stressed, screwed up real bad, and the boss told me to take a month-long leave." the programmer explained, yawning again, "Plus, the Boss is my grandfather, and he's weird. He believes in all this 'health' crap. I swear, if he read that jumping into an active volcano would improve his muscles or stamina or something like that, he'd go do it over and over again... Ooh... Why do I feel so light-headed all of a sudden?"

She collapsed into my arms. I gasped, **"AH!"**

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

X poked Go, "Your story sounds foofy."

"I swear, that's what happened!" I exclaimed. Y smirked, "Are you sure you didn't... 'Go' with her?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. X groaned, "Xerneas... Out of all the humans I could have living next door to me, why did you choose the cutest girl with the dirtiest mind?" Y giggled, "Don't be such a stiff, X! That's how people become recluses! In fact, I bet if you beat the league, you'd get a phobia of the medias and shut yourself away from humanity." "What? That's ridiculous!" Xavier replied, rolling Go over to check for wounds, "That can't happen!"

After I alerted the others to the battle, X and Y told the others to head on the next town without them, as we checked up on Go. As it turned out, X was the son of a Nurse Joy, and this proved extra helpful.

X placed two fingers on Go's wrist, checking her pulse, "Uh huh... Yup, definitely overworking." I stared at X, "Amazing! You can tell that from her pulse?"

"Nah. I mean, just look at her! Her eye's bags have bags! Also, most people don't tend to have such messy hair." he coughed, "Or wear clothes that smell of Coffee all the time..."

Okay, so maybe X didn't understand too much about medicine. But that doesn't mean he's useless!

X turned to me, "So, how was your starter?" I smiled, sending the small pokemon out and scratching him, "Really good! It's a little fox thingy!" The little thing resembled a cute little fox that looked like it literally jumped out of some anime somewhere! He let out a soft bark, looking up at the small scar he now had on his forehead.

Y squealed, "How cute! A Fennekin! I...I got Froakie! She's really cute and her full evolution is a freaking ninja! **MWAHAHAHA!** " "That left me with Chespin. He is a grass-type and... I heard that he can be used to promote Berry growth." Xavier nodded, "Or not... Anyway, he was all that was left, but mark my words, he WILL be the strongest Pokemon **EVER!** "

I looked at the duo, brushing away the fur around the little fox's wound.

X cocked his head, "...Eh? Scarred already? Wow, so soon and you already got wounded. And at such a young evolution... That scar will most likely remain there on his forehead until he grows and becomes a Delphox." I shrugged, as did the Fennekin, "It adds a little character to him, right Fennekin?... He needs a name!"

The boy in blue dug into his pocket, "Well, it's a little odd. Here, I'll give you this." He produced a red headband from his pocket, "I was going to give this to Y, but turns out she's not much for headbands." "I have long hair, and you can't deny!" she smirked, "Oh! I thought of a name for your Fennekin! Red headband, fire... He can be called **RYU!** Y'know, like in Street Fighter? I can never seem to do a helicopter kick, though..."

 ** _Ryu..._**

I finished tying the headband around Ryu's forehead, hiding his scar perfectly. The small lock of yellow fur flopped down over the red cloth, as Ryu curled up and began sleeping in my lap with a content smile.

"I like the sound of that. I bet Ryu does as well." I smiled, absent-mindedly running my fingers through Go's soft hair.

Suddenly, Go stirred, "C...Careful... I... I bite, son... Don't be touching anything that ain't yours..." She sat up, "Not again... I keep fainting today... Why? It's never happened before... Has it?"

I bolted back, " **ACK!** A...Are you okay? You passed out mid-sentence!"

Go grumbled, "I'm fine. It's just that I've been working for so long... Heh... Sorry, I'll just go now... That is my nickname, after all..."

 _Wait._

I grabbed her arm, "Go? How about you travel with us?" She spun around while tossing off my hand in one fluid motion, "What'cha talking 'bout?!"

"Well, it is your holidays, right? Well, why not travel around Kalos?" I explained, "Also, your athletic skills could help you in the field immensely." Go looked at me, seemingly unconvinced, "So let me get this straight; you want me to drop all my stuff and go on an incredible journey with you to collect 8 shinies." I sweatdropped, "... Yes."

"..." she stared at me. I stared into her brown eyes awkwardly, "..." She leaned in closer, her breath now blowing down my neck. I began to sweat increasingly more and more, still staring into her brown irises, still blank.

Go snorted, before falling on me, all-out laughing. My cheeks turned very red, "So... I take that as a no?"

The Pokemon GO programmer smiled, wiping away tears of laughter, "Sorry... I'm definitely coming! You're a funny guy! Besides, I got nothing better to do, and you did just save a few million dollars worth of important goods!"

She dusted herself off, leaning on me, "Besides, my grandpa is a freaking Pokemon Professor. I am obligated to be awesome like him. So let's do this! From now on, I am officially travelling with... Hey, I never learnt your name."

I smiled, "They call me Z."

"Z? Well, I never thought I'd meet someone with a single letter as their nickname." Go chuckled, "So, who are the other two?" "I'm X. She's Y." X introduced, "This was a coincidence, I swear! We never knew someone named Z even existed before 5 minutes ago!"

Go looked between the three of us, "Welp! Here we are, all together! I reckon that our first port of call should be Santalune City. To get there, there is a long, winding forest..." She dug into her backpack, "X, Y, you two go ahead. Z and I will remain here to organize supplies."

She dug out three headsets, "This is something my grandpa gave me. He got it a long time ago, but it should still function now. We should use this to keep in touch, 'kay? Alright, see ya."

X, Y and I stared at the girl, dumbfounded. One second she was on the ground, next she was happily barking out orders like a drill officer. This'll be fun...

 **"** **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! MOVE OUT!"** Go yelled. X and Y leaped about a foot in the air and dashed off.

Go sighed, giggling, "Sorry. I watched _'Hearts of Darkness'_ one too many times." I stared at her, "You are a weird, weird person."

She turned to face me, "Z... I can tell. You're way older than most kids who challenge the league. Why are you going?" I paused, "...You wouldn't understand."

I turned around to walk away, but she ran in front of me, marching towards me, "No, I want a reason. You don't just up and drop all your life in order to get a shiny. You have reasons. So tell me." I shook my head, "I...I can't...!"

She growled, **_"TELL ME!"_**

 ** _SHINK!_**

I didn't know what happened, but the next moment my sword was in my hands, blocking Go with its flat shape. She stared, shocked at me, "A...A...A sword...?!" I gasped, lowering it, "I...I didn't want to harm...!"

She looked back at the triangular sword, "Could it be...? Z, I know that sword. Well, at least _...My grandfather knew who wielded it."_

(A.N. The next segment is a reference to a Megaman Zero Drama Track (Ciel's Memory- Prologue) and an animated rendition created by UltimateMaverickX on Youtube.)

The girl sat down on a bench, "Let me tell you a little story..."

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _It was May 1962. The Sinnoh army had taken most of Kalos by force."_**

 ** _"_** ** _It was a sad time. Those that survived lived under Sinnoh rule, and the army was hunting down whoever resisted them. But there was still a résistance force that stood to fight. These brave men and women... They were headed into a legendary ruin, being pursued by Sinnoh soldiers."_**

 ** _"_** ** _In that ruin, was their one hope... Where it was said a legendary hero slept..."_**

 ** _May 1962. Geosenge Town._**

 _The forest was lit up by gunfire, as a small unit of green-clad soldiers ran within the trees. Large tanks rolled through the bark and mud, firing rounds that easily fell the resistance soldiers. A commander led the remainder of his platoon towards a tree, using a sub-machine gun to take out any in his way,_ _ **"ALL UNITS! THIS WAY!"**_ _Bullets flew past a young man, who had long before ran out of ammo for his assault rifle and was now firing his pistol at the blue-clad Sinnoh invaders. This was Soldier Z3Q9. Also known as Go's Grandfather._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _My Grandfather was drafted into the fight. He hoped for things to end peacefully... Heh... look how that turned out."_**

* * *

 _The commander slid into the ruins, pulling out an RPG from over his back and firing it at the roof. It caved in, sealing both Z3Q9 and the commander in one ancient room in the rocky cavern. Z3Q9 fell on his knees, gasping for breath._

 _Nobody else from platoon Z3 survived._

 _"_ _S...Sir... We're trapped in." he sighed. The commander smirked, "So is mah ass! Listen, son! We're gonna find that supa-weapon, and git it 'ome, or we're goin' home in a crate! Remember what Noah taught us; He lured all the Pokemon onto a boat, and then he_ _ **BEAT THE STUFFIN' OUTTA THEM!**_ _"_

 _"_ _...Sir, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you don't have a good grasp on the Bible."_

 _"_ _Nah, that's totally how I remember it..." the commander sighed, pulling out his flask of his favorite Tequilla and drinking a shot, "Now, where izdat gun?!"_

 _Z3Q9 face-palmed, "Sir, we're looking for a legendary_ ** _man_** _, not a_ ** _gun_** _." The commander's eyes bugged out, "Wait..._ ** _WHAT?!_** _"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

 _Outside the ruins, several birds flew away as the man screamed._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I HATE CAVES! THEY'RE ICKY AND FULL OF ZUBATS!"_** _the commander yelled,_ _ **"WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA GET REAL DRUNK, AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE!"**_

 _The soldier sighed, "Idiot... Wait... This is...!"_

 ** _"_** ** _The legendary ruins!"_**

 _The commander sat bolt-upright, nearly dropping his flask, "Say what the wha?!"_

 _Suddenly, in the lone soldier's mind, a voice echoed._

 ** _"_** ** _Stay away... Don't call me into this fight..."_**

 _The soldier checked his ears, "Huh? A... voice...? Who?"_

 ** _"_** ** _What do you plan to do when I join?"_**

 _"_ _...I need you to help us save Kalos... Sir..." Z3Q9 replied softly._

 _The commander thought, "Wait... If he joins us... Wouldn't he be Z3R0? Hey! Zero! That's awesome!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Very well... That is a noble cause, considering the circumstances. I will not allow my homeland to fall!"_**

 _"_ _R...Really?! Thank you soo much!" the soldier whimpered in joy._

 _The commander scratched his green beret, "I do not get this guy."_

 _The soldier shrugged, "...Nothing. Let's move on ahead, sir!"Theman removed his cap, short blonde hair flowing down, "...Zero... Help us... Help Kalos..."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Help us..."**_

* * *

 _A Sinnoh soldier fired a tank round futilely at the rubble, attempting to blast his way through._

 _"_ _Dangit! Why won't this damn thing just blow up-"_

 _Be careful for what you wish for! The rubble suddenly cleared with a massive explosion!_

 _From the darkness, a massive giant of a man clad in plate armor ran outside, holding a gleaming blue sword. He sliced through tanks like butter, as the two resistance soldiers marched out, the commander wielding two massive orange bazookas and blasting everything in sight and the soldier following with his pistol._

 ** _"_** ** _WE ARE SO GETTING PROMOTED FOR THIS, MEN! WHOOO!"_** _the commander cheered._

 ** _"_** ** _AGREED!"_** _the soldier whooped._

 _ **"**_ _ **VERILY!"**_ _A.Z agreed._

* * *

"That's all he told me." Go finished, "He never told me anything about his adventures with the aptly nicknamed 'Zero', mainly because... as it appeared, the man didn't want to fight. But he told me all kinds of crazy adventures he had with Commander _Budwiener!_ "

* * *

(Needle scratches record)

(ACDC- It's a long way to the top!)

A boy in red jumped into the scene, "Wait, **MY FATHER WAS IN 'RRE?!** "

Yes, Redneck.

 **"** **I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM MY WHOLE LIFE!"**

Well, you can stop looking now.

 **"** **SON OF A BI-"**

 ***Poof!***

(Cut music)

* * *

I looked around, "I thought I felt someone pass by." Go shrugged, "I dunno."

Go held the sword, "But if the sword is yours now... I suppose it was fated it would have to travel with one of our family again. But... When it was last used, the world was at war. Does this mean... The world will fall into war again?"

I slid it back into my bag, "I dunno. But I sure know what we're going to do now."

 _"_ _Let's head into the woods."_


	3. Gift of the Viridian Leaves

**Chapter 2- Gift of the Viridian leaves.  
** _In which Go gets a Pokemon._

* * *

The woods of Santalune were dark. It was sunset over the forest when we arrived.

I held a flashlight in one hand, using my free hand to help haul the load upon my back, "H...How much further?" Go checked her GPS on her smartphone, "I...I think that this forest may have a camping area approximately five meters from our current position. If we go on ahead, we can-"

I fell to the ground, groaning, "This bag weighs a ton! What are you carrying in it?!" Go giggled, "...Or we can camp here, I suppose."

She picked up the bag off my back, tossing it aside with a soft grunt. She opened it, revealing a small tent, "Alrighty then. Help me with the guy ropes." I shook my head, "Y'know, I'm just saying, you would think that by now they would have invented tents that could stand up without all these cables."

"They do. But I think they're awfully flimsy." Go replied, "So... Tell me more about you. Where d'ya come from?"

The mallet in my hands seemed like it weighed a ton, considering I had to carry almost 10 kilogrammes of kit that Go inexplicably carried in her hiking pack. I attempted to lift it, but eventually, my hands gave out and I dropped it on my foot.

 **"** **AGH! DAMN! MY TOES! AAGH!"**

Go rolled her eyes, watching my antics, "Actually, you get the fire started. I'll set up the tent."

* * *

I scratched the flint against the steel, cursing colorfully. I couldn't seem to get the sparks to light the kindling. Meanwhile, Go was calmly swinging the mallet into the iron pegs like it was nothing, pausing only to curse when she accidentally struck her thumb.

Stupid wood. Stupid Flint. Stupid Steel.

I noted the weight on my belt from my equipment; both Holo Casters, my lime messenger bag, a pokeball with Ryu, and spare shotgun shells. This led to me noting the shotgun's leather shoulder strap digging into my shoulder. I then spotted Go, who was bending over to put the tarpulin over the tent. She turned around, snickering as she looked at me. She actually looked quite cute...

Stupid weights on belt. That's right, I'm talking to you, stupid Holo Casters, stupid shotgun, stupid bag, stupid ammo, stupid Fire Type...

Wait.

...Fire-Type...

Reshiram, why am I so stupid?

Sheepishly, I unclipped Ryu's ball from my belt, sending him out. Go burst out laughing, rolling on the grass. Cute as it was...

Stupid Go.

* * *

"For the last time, I forgot."

"But it was **HILARIOUS!** " Go smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice!"

"That's it!" I snapped, "Battle time! Send out your strongest!"

Awkward silence followed.

"...Go?"

The programmer fell silent. She looked down at the ground sadly. I stared, before realizing what was going on, "W...Wait. You... You aren't a trainer?!"

She shook her head, "No. My parents have always thought that all Pokemon were scary creatures that will attack without hesitation... They saw them as a threat to my safety. As such, I had little to experience of Pokemon."

A loud explosion made both of us jump. We whipped around, and spotted Ryu happily leaping around the flames like a happy puppy.

Campfire: Check.

I turned back to Go, "So, you were saying?" She nodded, "Yeah... I've never had a Pokemon before."

She scooped Ryu into her arms, "That's not saying I don't know anything about them. Gramps always brought a cute little Eevee with him when he visited, and I loved her. She was so cute... However, my parents always were nervous about him coming over, due to the whole 'Pokemon are bad!' mindset."

"Wait, so you couldn't do any Pokemon-related activities? Super Training?"

"Nope."

"Little Leaguers?"

"Nuh huh."

"Global Link?"

"No..."

"...Watching the Pokken tournament?"

"Not even that."

She looked up at the sky, watching the pillar of smoke rise from the fire, "My whole life, y'know what Pokemon I always wanted? A Pikachu. My own Pikachu. It is just so adorable... Aw well... Suppose it's just a pipe dream after all, ain't it?"

I blinked. That wasn't entirely true...

"What about you, Z?" Go asked, finding a large log and pulling it towards the flames to use as a seat, "What did you do before you became a traveler today?" I smiled, pulling out a blade of grass, "I am a Gogoat herder... Shit, that's something else I forgot!"

I reached for the back of my belt. On it was Epona's ball. I sent her out, and patted her, "I completely forgot! We can use her to ride around!" Go eyed up the little goat, patting it, "Are you sure? It doesn't look too strong- **WOAH!** "

Epona flipped Go into the air, making her land perfectly on her back. I ran forwards, "Epona! She didn't mean to insult you! Don't get angry!" The unwitting rider laughed, "It's okay! I think that this little guy can definitely help us. As for the load, I heard a little secret that the Kanto League champion used."

She pulled out a pokeball from her bag, hurling it at the hiking pack, "Tada! I really should've done this earlier instead of you carrying the load... Sorry!"

Of course. The 'Hero of Kanto' apparently carried an entire ATV in a pokeball, as did his partner. He used it for transportation for most of his equipment. In fact, some also theorize this was how he carried around his 'unlimited' arsenal as well...

Go nudged me, "Z, you still haven't told me yet." I nodded, "Sorry... As I was saying, I am a Gogoat herder from Unova. You know of Unova, right? It's a region, literally on the other end of the world, if my geography is right... Anyway, my parents love Pokemon. That's why they became herders. My mom's from Unova, while my dad's from Kalos. That makes me partially Kalosian, if you will. My parents owned a small ranch, all back at Nuevema Town. Until just five weeks ago, when I moved here."

"Why'd you move?"

"...Team Plasma. A terrorist organization that sprouted up after the defeat of Team Rocket. They said they were after Pokemon freedom, but we know shit's gonna go down. That's why my parents retired, and I moved." I prodded the fire with a twig.

 _"_ _... We'll never have peace, will we?"_

"Huh?" I turned to Go. The programmer's brown eyes looked far away, the flames reflected in them.

"First Team Rocket. Then Team Plasma. Now Team Flare. We'll never be safe with people like those around..." Go sighed sadly, "I just want to live in a world where we don't have to fight. I want to live in a world where there was no Great War. I want to live in a world where all can be free. Free to dream. Free to smile. Free to be who they will be."

 **"** **We will never live in that world."**

We both sat in the glow of the flames, looking at the orange embers flying up. My body moved on its own again, but this time I let it. I wrapped an arm around Go, "But if Team Plasma never forced me out of Unova, I'd have never met you. Or X and Y. Or travel on this journey." Go nodded, "...Say that when we actually beat the league."

She elbowed me off her, "Also, I have no relationship with you."

I groaned in pain, "Why... How can you be small, yet so strong?" Go shrugged, "Remember when my parents wouldn't let me use Pokemon? That meant I couldn't defend myself from bullies. So I talked to Gramps. He began to train me. Soon, I was able to take on small pokemon with my bare hands. They tried to take advantage of that by threatening me to fight. However, I proved to be stronger than even them. When I refused, that was all. Bullies are a bunch of cowards. They always hold their victims using fear, but then someone with bigger guns comes along and they scatter."

I stared at Go's arms. She chuckled, "Not those guns. Heh."

"Then I learnt how to run. I picked it up fast. Pun intended. I became the school's No.1 athlete, and even went on to represent it in all kinds of competitions..." she paused, "Until I was beaten. Then I became a programmer."

"...Beaten? A single defeat could have that effect on you?" I asked, "But you're so strong!"

"Well, some are beaten by memories... I had to beat an old bully in a boxing ring." Go let out a long sigh, "I... I went easy on him. I wanted him to prove to me he had changed... He didn't."

"And because of that, we lost the belt! All because I pansied out and gave in to my emotions and gave my enemy a chance... I can still see his gloating laugh as he stood over me..."

 ** _"_** ** _You did good, Go."_**

I leaned back, "You gave him a chance to change. Everybody gets these chances. But he who takes advantage of these chances..." Ryu jumped into her lap, and she hugged him. "... That is his or her own choice. You spared him the title. And I promise you... Even if he is still out there, strong and at the top of some international fighting championship or whatever he went on to do in life... He will remember your choice to hold back. And he will remember you as the one who chose to give him a chance over glory. Maybe his family was treating him rough. Maybe he was misunderstood. Whatever, he is now out there because of you."

Go nodded sadly, "You sound like my parents... But... I wish I'd won."

"Winning isn't everything, Go. Sometimes it's better to know you just had a... well, go at it."

She looked up, "Winning may not be everything... But what happens after we do? Do we grow stronger? Do we become pressured by those around us to indirectly become worse? Taking 'roids to improve performance. Hacking the judge's computers. Maybe we just crack under the pressure and hide from humanity..."

"X and Y... They're our age. Do you think they ever feel this way?"

We sat around the campfire silently. Then we grew weary, headed into the tent, and rested.

Not me, though. I had work to do.

* * *

 **3:00 AM**

 _She should be still asleep by now._

 _Operation Sparkplug is go!_

 _"_ _...Epona, saddle up. We're moving."_

* * *

The girl in the magenta sleeping bag woke up to a small, warm body whimpering next to her. She held him next to her, "Hi, little guy.."

* * *

 _There's one!_

 _I approached the target, empty ball in hand, "Epona! Vine whip!"_

* * *

Go picked up a small twig, holding it in her fingers. The Fennekin on her lap nipped at the stick. Go raised an eyebrow, "You want the stick? Here?" She lowered the twig. The Fennekin began to gnaw on the wood, before blowing a small orange flame from his mouth.

* * *

 _"_ _AAGAZAZAZAGZAZAZAZA! ARCEUS THAT BURNS!"_

* * *

The programmer smiled, "Wow... That's some talent, little guy. Wait, you're a Fire-Type. Of course you'd be able to light fires... Right, Z?"

* * *

 _"_ _I sure hope she hasn't noticed! Epona! Stun Spore!"_

* * *

She looked over to my green and grey sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes. I wasn't there, and my blue and white pajamas sat atop the bag, crumpled. In panic, she lifted them aside-

Revealing the red Holo Caster, which I had left behind in my haste. She picked the small device up, "Hmm... It's tracker and most of its circuitry has been removed. I think I heard those link directly back to Lysandre's own station, allowing them to... Clever boy. He really wants to stay hidden, doesn't he?"

* * *

 _"_ _Dodge! Use Vine Whip again!"_

* * *

"I wonder..." she opened it up, scrolling through the contacts list until she found one labeled simply 'Z'. She tapped the small stylized letter and sat patiently.

* * *

 _"_ _Listen! I don't want to harm you! Please, join our cause! Kalos is in- AGAHAGAZAZAZZAZAZAZAZAZAZ!"_

 _I fell, smoking and wounded, "Agh... Fine. Pokeball go!"_

* * *

Go listened in, confused. 'What is he doing?' she thought.

* * *

 _One wiggle. Two wiggle. Three wiggle. Boom!_

 _"_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I DID IT! WHOO!" I cheered. Epona leaped into the air happily._

* * *

Go chuckled, "Whatever he did, he sure sounds happy he did it!"

* * *

 _"_ _Wait, Go? Are you using my spare Holo Caster to listen in to me?"_

* * *

 **"** **SHIT!"** she yelped, flicking off the device.

* * *

 _"_ _GAH!"_

* * *

The morning and breakfast were awkward. Go and I stared at each other silently, not sure whether to trust the other. Ryu peeked out from behind Go's back.

Finally, she spoke, "You disconnected the location services and disabled record memory by literally tearing their circuitry out." I nodded, "Yeah, well... Imagine this is like the war, 'kay. If somebody gets their hands on my location, it could be used..." "What? No, not that. It's just..."

"What did you do this morning?" Go demanded. She could be pretty scary when she was angry.

I reached behind my back, "I... I heard you wanted this." I pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to her. Go looked at me with the same demanding face, before realization sank in, "Wait... Is this... Aren't they...?!"

"Incredibly hard to find here? Yeah. But not impossible." I stood, my face covered in scratches and Epona's body bleeding slightly.

Go leapt up and knocked me to the ground in a massive hug, **_"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU, Z! I WOULD KISS YOU IF YOU WEREN'T BLEEDING FROM YOUR FACE-_** Wait, where did the pokeball come from?"

She slowly turned to face the hiking pack, now out on the ground again.

I laughed nervously, "I'll carry."


	4. Developing

**Chapter 3- Developing.  
** _In which Z takes his first steps._

* * *

It only took several minutes to arrive in Santalune City Via Route 3. However, for me, it felt like a whole day.

"So... Heavy...! How did the Heroes of Kanto... Carry this much... Yet still be able to surf on missiles... and all that cool stuff...?!"

"He used a Pokeball. Of course, we were doing the same, until-"

"Hey, I used it for a good cause!"

X waved to us from up ahead, "Hey~! Z! Go!" Go smiled, waving back, "Hey! How's it going, X?" The boy in blue smiled, "Really well, actually! The others have arrived here, and- Is Z okay?"

 **WHUMP!**

I nodded, slumped on the ground, "This bag weighs a ton!" Y ran over, "Z! Is he okay?!"

Tierno thought for a few seconds, "Hmm... Couldn't he have used a Pokeball-" **"I KNOW!"** I growled in reply.

* * *

After dragging me to the nearest PokemonCentre,Go bought copious Pokeballs and finally stored the heavy equipment in it. I groaned, dragging myself up next to Go, who politely helped me up, "Go... D'ya think the Team Healers here can cure bad backs?" Go held a ball up, waving it under my nose, "Tough luck! Unless you want your body to be bombarded with god-knows what they put in those machines, I'm not putting you in one!" I chuckled, "Alright. I'm getting tired of standing up now... Can we find a chair now?"

Go pointed at a nearby sofa, where a blond girl holding a camera sat, "Sure... Let's ask her."

We walked over, "Excuse me, miss. Can we-"

 **"** **GOTCHA!"**

A blinding flash followed, stunning both of us. I shook myself out of my daze, reaching for my gun, "Enemies?!"

"Woah down, man! I was kidding!" the girl on the chair laughed, "I needed to check if the flash bulbs were still functional in my camera! Sorry for the shock!" Go rubbed her eyes, "Whatever happened to using a Selfie Stick like everyone else in the freaking world...?! Who even uses flash bulbs anymore, anyway? And is that a roll of film next to you?"

Moral of the story: Everyone gets triggered by different things. In this girl's case, it must've been cameras.

 ** _"_** ** _EXCUSEZ MOI?! I USE FLASH BULBS! THE USE OF FILM IN CAMERAS PRODUCES A MORE ORIGINAL IMAGE, UNABLE TO BE GENERATED VIA YOUR PHONE CAMERAS!"_** the girl yelled at Go, **_"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER!"_**

Go scoffed, "What? I'm sorry, I was too busy messaging the social medias about how stupid this exchange is. **#LAMO! #DONOTLIKE! #OUTDATEDTECH!** "

 ** _"_** ** _MY PHOTOS ARE WORKS OF ART!"_**

"Mine get 2000 likes, at minimum. **AND THEY DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! #D4NKM3M3ZR1337!** "

 ** _"_** ** _WHY YOU... COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"_**

 **"** **I JUST DID!"**

I looked away, as the two girls ran at each other yelling. Just as I thought they were going to start killing each other...

 _"_ _ **Charlie?!**_ _I haven't seen you in years!"_

 _"_ _ **Viola?**_ _Looks like you finally got to do what you wanted after all these years!"_

* * *

I poked my head out from behind the table, "...Uh... Have you two met?" The two stopped hugging, as Go motioned to me, "Viola, this is Z. He's on a journey to beat the Kalos League!" The blonde waved cheerfully, "Oh, is he? Well, I wish him luck with me!"I scratched my head, "Luck with... you? Wait, are you...!"

Viola nodded, "That's right! I'm Gym Leader in this town! If you wanna go and get your first badge, you gotta fight me first!" I scratched my head, "Viola... Well, I don't know about winning, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!"

I turned to Go, "Also, 'Charlie'?" Go winked, "What, you honestly thought my parents named me Go from the womb? Nah, Go was only a nickname I got when I started work." Viola looked at her, "Speaking of which, are you two travelling together?"

I don't know what came over Go. All of a sudden, she just froze up! I was going to tell her she had done so, when I then noticed I was blushing heavily. I scratched the back of my head, "Great... Is this always gonna happen?"

Viola shrugged, "Maybe she likes you, and is too shy to tell you! Aww, that's actually kinda cute! Who'd thought that I'd ever see big, strong Charlie fall in love in my lifetime?"

Go shook it off, stammering, "W...Wha?! N...No! We aren't in a relationship! Not at all- OOF!"

I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder, "Notimetotalknicemeetingyou **BYE!** "

Viola burst out laughing, "There are some moments a camera can never capture..."

And yes. I forgot about my bad back.

* * *

 _"_ _Thanks for the job... It sounds a little hard for me. But it is just my first."_

 _"_ _Nonsense! You sound quite qualified for this operation."_

 _A white cap peered over the ledge of the building, watching the embarrassed duo leave the centre. The cap belonged to a girl wearing a white vest and Cerulean singlet in Vermillion cargo shorts. She walked back from the ledge, reaching for her water canteen, "Why do you want me to hunt the boy down? What could he have possibly have done to annoy you?" "Hey, your contract read 'No Questions Asked'-"_

 _The girl damn near exploded into her head-mounted Holo Caster, snarling,_ _ **"I KNOW THE DAMN CONTRACT! I WROTE THE DAMN THING MYSELF!"**_ _"Then you should adhere to what you wrote,_ _ **'Sakura'**_ _."_

 _Sakura shook her head. Her first day on her new job, and she was already picked on by the guys at HQ attempting to flirt with her constantly, and her superiors calling her inexperienced. She showed them, the idiots calling her 'Cherry Blossom' or even 'Sweet Leaf'. Despite never having been a mercenary before a few days ago, she had already faced enemies larger, more experienced and terrifying than any of her... 'fellow' Team Flare Grunts._

 _She never considered herself one of them. If she was, she was betraying humanity itself. Sadly, it appeared this was the case for her. She had already taken the training, and could hack, break into and fight like any other grunt. She had already gotten her uniform and red hair dye, as well as red visor. She knew the location of their bases and their passcodes for all their programs._

 _However..._

 _She swore that while she would be with them, she would never be truly 'one of them'. The hair dye had proven flammable, a useful property when she burnt her entire uniform to nothing but ashes and smoke the first chance she got. Her Team Flare ID was buried under a pile of empty gum wrappers in her wallet, hopefully never to be found should she be searched._

 _And by night... She would look up at the night sky, always trying to find her and her twin brother's star-sign; The 'Charizard'. She would look up upon it and wish that he was looking at the exact same stars..._

 _Sakura smiled to herself, closing her eyes and remembering her ally, "We swore a silent oath to stop them... But now... I find myself teaming up with them for money. I might as well have sold out my promise for 30 pieces of silver."_

 _She sighed, running off the ledge of the roof and silently leaping away to another._

 _ **"**_ _ **How would my brother react to what I am now?"**_

* * *

I lowered Go on the ground, "You owe me one. That was one heck of an awkward situation we dodged there!"

She nodded, "Sure... Well, what about the others? We need to regroup and plan our attack on the gym here."

 ** _"_** ** _Boo."_**

The programmer whipped around, swinging her fist at whoever was behind her. This did not bode well for Shauna, who was sent flying a meter or so into a wall. I ran over, "Are you okay?"

The girl groaned, "No... N... I don't want to ride the Ferris Wheel..."

Go and I exchanged glances. X sighed, "Sorry. Shauna probably shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Go carried the girl to a chair, sitting her down, "I really need to stop being so tense all the time."

The entire gang was standing behind us. Go started, "So... Who are you all?"

"I'm Trevor... I'm just a researcher, really." Well, isn't he a shy one.

"I'm Tierno, and I will be the leader of the greatest Pokemon Dance Team in the world!" Dance? I think that may be a problem... But hey, it's his life.

I walked over to Go, "And you already know X and Y, the two other trainers. That's all of us here. Any questions?" The programmer nodded, "Just one. Who is Shauna? I mean, we have Trevor who wants to research Pokemon, Tierno who wants to be a dancer, but what does Shauna do?"

X scratched the back of his head, "Uh... Hmm... I think I remember her mentioning something about a clothes designer once... But I could be wrong..." Go nodded, "Second question; Who here is actually taking on the gyms?!"

X and Y stepped forwards, "Wait, Go... You're going to try the Gyms? Without Pokemon?! You're insane!" I put in my ten-cents, "Not as insane as you think; I got her one."

Go tossed the ball on her belt out, "Come out Pikachu!"

The ball glowed, becoming the shape of a yellow mouse. The girl ducked down, squealing and hugging the mouse tightly in her arms, "Arceus, you are so **_KEWT!_** " Y agreed with this sentiment, squealing just as loudly as she began hugging it (and Go), **"IT'S SO FURRY I'M GONNA DIE!"**

I turned to X, "Get back. If my knowledge of Ash Ketchum's adventures have taught me something..."

 **"** **PIKAAAAAA CHHUUUUUUUUU!"**

A massive thunderbolt rained down from the heavens, blasting Go and Y away from it screaming.

"You mess with the 'Chu, yagit the horns." I sighed, going over to help Go up.

The new trainer walked over slowly, "Okay, fine. I won't hug you. Happy now?" The Pikachu smiled, "PikaPika!" Then it hopped up on Go's shoulders.

(A.N. Screw you fan-theorists, in my fic, Pikachu weighs the same as a Guinea Pig! That way, we won't have any problems with Go's head getting crushed when it sits on her cap! Think logically, guys! The dex entries were written by 10-year olds, and they don't exactly carry weighing scales in hiking packs to measure accurate weight!)

Go scratched the head of the small Pokemon, before gently holding her in her arms, "See? I have a pokemon! I reckon it would logically be CP 10-20, but an argument can be made for CP 25-40... Dangit, now I'm thinking of work!"

I stared, "Uh... Have you decided a name for it yet?" "Yup! I'm calling her **Piku!** It's short and sounds cute!"

Y rolled her eyes, "Great. One of your first Pokemon is named after a vocaloid singer. Wait, are you Johtoese?" Go stared, "Uh... What?"

Tierno pushed Y out of the way, "Never mind her! Can she dance well?" The programmer sat on the ground, placing the electric mouse in front of her, "Uh... Can you dance?" The Pikachu stared at Tierno with a look, before shaking her head and jumping back into Go's arms.

"She didn't even try!"

"Look, if she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't need to!"

Trevor coughed, "Look, as much fun as this all is, I believe that the Gym should be the next port of call for you four... X, Y, Z and Go." I agreed, turning to the other two who had single-letter nicknames, "Right. Anyone know what the Gym has in it?"

X nodded, "Actually, I already did it before you arrived. I won't reveal much, but let's just say you better not be scared of spiders." Go and her Pikachu bolted up, "S...Spiders?! Oh Arceus no, I'll die if there is a spider!"

Y smirked, "Well, the deal isn't so much there are spiders than you are the spider, so..." Go became very pale-faced, "...S...Spider?!"

I sighed, "How can she be so strong one second and so terrified the next?"

* * *

Shortly after the meeting, we parted ways. The others were to go on ahead to the next city, while Go and I handled the Bug-Type Gym. I also noted the fashion boutique as we entered the city, and wondered if Go was into getting new clothes after we beat the Gym, as a sort of reward for her standing up to her fears.

Well, nothing can go wrong now, I suppose.

 **"** **OUTTA MY WAY! OUTTA MY WAY-OOF!"**

All of a sudden, I was on the ground, as Go stood over me, "Z! What the blue blazes were you thinking, standing in the middle of the road when people were skating?!" I rubbed my head, "She... She came out of nowhere!"

Go turned around and began berating the skater who slammed into me, "You shouldn't be skating so fast in a rural area! I get that roller-skates are fast, but that doesn't mean that you go at full speed when people are on the road!" The girl nodded sheepishly, "Sorry, ma'am. I work for a company that makes all these skates, and I was going hand out free stuff (Don't worry, we're more than rich enough!), So... here!"

She handed Go a pair of wheels that seemingly strapped onto her shoes, "You put these on, and you can skate like there's no tomorrow! It's quite fast." Sheturned around, but I shook my head, "Sorry... I kinda really suck at skating. A lot." The girl chuckled, "Well, that's no way to be! Try them out now!"

What followed was a series of crashes and flipping over that was so embarassing that Go and I swore never to speak of them ever again. As such, I shall not tell you them here.

"...Okay, I'm not gonna lie; you seriously suck at skating." the girl finally said. I sat up in the fountain, spitting out water, **"YA THINK?!"** Go giggled, "I won't tell if you don't, Z!"

I removed the skates, "Okay, what do you have that I can actually use?" She smiled, pulling out a hinged wooden board with wheels, "Here. It's our foldable skateboard. So far, it's only just started being sold, but-Wait, what are you-?!"

Back in Unova, I used to own a skateboard myself. I was quite skilled at using one, needless to say. I hopped up on the board, pushing off and skating down some stairs. This was followed by jumping off and performing a kick in mid-air before landing back on the board perfectly. I skated back towards the steps swiftly, before jumping into the air and grabbing the board. Flipping through the air, I tossed the board back on flat ground, before pushing forward gently and slowing to a stop.

The two girls stared at me, astonished. I kicked the board and it flew into my arms, where I closed it again, "When I am on a skateboard, I am a parkour **MASTER**."

The skater finally spoke, "You need that board. I'm just going to give it to you, stand back and watch the fireworks. You are seriously a lot better than anyone I've ever seen!" I shrugged, "Having nothing better to do on school holidays helps."

* * *

Go skated alongside me, as I dashed down the streets on my new board, "That was cool! Can you teach me how to do that sometime?" I shrugged, "I'll see."

Viola's Gym was only a rock's throw away. We entered with high spirits.

* * *

The programmer by my side took a deep breath, "Wow! Look, Z!" I looked around the room...

Beautiful pictures lined the walls. It was almost like I stepped into a massive photo album. I ran my fingers on a screen, and it scrolled to the next picture, "Ooh! Touchscreens!"

The first was a Caterpie snacking on a leaf. The second was a Pikachu playing with a small ball, and the third-

Go's jaw dropped, "That... How... that's..." I scratched my head, "Was her camera on when she...?!"

It was a photo of both of us, wincing as the camera flash-bulb shone in our eyes. Go growled, "Oh, that does it!" She looked around the room, before spotting the hole in the centre leading to an underground cavern, "C'mon, Z! Time to show this paparazzi who's boss!"

She leapt into the cavern with reckless abandon. I looked at the hole. A single rope hung down the centre. I shrugged, jumping onto the rope and sliding down.

* * *

I landed next to Go on a rope platform. Go held onto me for dear life, "Erm... Didn't X and Y say that there was a spider in here?" I looked around. The arena was dark, but then massive spotlights blasted on. Then, it appeared.

 ** _"_** ** _AIIIEEEEEEE! SPIDER! GIANT SPIDER! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

I looked around us. We were standing atop a massive spider web of cables, supported by four massive pillars. I felt a strong urge to whip out my sword and slice my way to the end, however...

I turned to Go. She was clinging onto me, shivering, "Please... Don't tell me we have to... go i...in!" I shrugged, "Just hold on to my shoulders. Then we'll pull through." She shakily reached into her pocket, pulling out a smartphone, "O...okay. Says here that in order to beat this Gym, we have to walk on the thicker lines. The smaller ones don't hold up well, so they may break if we step on them. So be careful!"

She spun her phone in her hand, replacing it back into her pocket.

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

We took our first step into the darkness, as Go clung onto my back, shivering. I tapped my foot on the web before me, before cautiously taking a pace onto it. I repeated this action a great many times, and eventually, we made our way halfway to the other end.

Go shivered, "A...Are we there yet?" I jolted a bit, "Ack! Don't scare me like that! I... I don't think so. But it's getting harder to find the webs that don't break..."

Just as I made another step, a gunshot rang out. Out of the corner of my eye, a bullet sliced through the string I stood on, sending me falling. I let out a cry, as the entire web shook.

* * *

 _She gritted her teeth, "Am... Am I really going to send him to his death? No...Not now."_

* * *

Go leaned over the side of the rope, "Z! Climb the rope!" I groaned, placing a hand on the rope, "N..No! It's too wet! I'm slipping!" The programmer grabbed my hand, "No! Not today...Z, I...I..."

 ** _"_** ** _I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky."_** _a mysterious voice sang quietly._

 ** _"_** ** _Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts?"_**

Suddenly, another pair of hands pulled me up onto the ropes again. I gasped, "Tha...Thanks, Go... What the heck is under there, anyway?!"

The mysterious person spoke, "A long fall. All the way into water."On her head was a white bucket hat with pink semicircle. She carried a shotgun over her back by a leather strap. Her very presence seemed mysterious and odd.

 _"_ _Call me_ _ **Sakura.**_ " she spoke, her mouth hidden by a white scarf, "I am a fan of yours, you could say. The road ahead is long, but I'm sure you'll pull through. A man I once knew was never alone, and with the help of his friends, accomplished many great things. I know you can too."

I sat up, "Sakura..."

 _"_ _Until we meet again! Sayonara."_ she tossed a flashbang down, vanishing.

Go and I stared at where the mysterious girl stood. Finally, my companion spoke up, "How are we going to get across the hole in the web?"

I pulled out a roll of duct-tape, "Always come prepared, Go. I knew this would be good for something."

One quick fix later, and we strolled across, and before long, we stood before the Gym Leader herself.

* * *

 _Viola looked at us, "So. You decided to come. I'm impressed. You made it across the web, and even fixed up the hole that the sniper blew in it. I didn't see the sniper coming, and apologize profusely for any problems it may have caused you two!"_

 _I smiled, "We handled it. Speaking of which, is it time to fight now?"_

 _She nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out two balls, "Very well. I will use these two Pokemon only to battle you. Prepare for this one fast fight! Let the games begin!"_

* * *

 **[BATTLE START!]**

Viola sent out a Surskit!

I reflexively reached for Ryu, "Alright! **RYU!** Start off the battle using **EMBER!** " My opponent smirked, "You picked the wrong starter, Z! Your Fire-Type is no use against my Pokemon! **BUBBLE!** "

Ryu looked up, as a blast of water flew towards him. He dodged swiftly with a roll, but the Surskit dashed forwards, and in a flash of blue, he was upon the fox. Ryu cloaked himself in flames, rolling wildly to dodge the Quick Attack.

I groaned, "Grr... Fine! Ryu! Return! **EPONA!** "

The Skidoo charged into the fray, vines flying out and grappling Surskit. Her vines began to eat away at the attacker's health rapidly, soon defeating Surskit. Viola reached for her second ball, "Alright, then! **PREPARE TO BE-** "

 _Suddenly, a bad premonition and a loud rumbling._

Go gasped, running into her and knocking her aside, **"WATCH OUT!"**

* * *

 _A wall exploded._ I flinched, but Epona was knocked out by a flying piece of rubble.

A red-clad figure entered the room silently, tossing aside a grenade launcher, "Greetings, **mon ami**. I am a Team Flare Admin, and I have business to settle. Do not interfere."

He marched towards Viola, but I ran in his way, "Woah! What the hell? You can't just barge into a battle!" The Admin scoffed, "Well, we asked ahead first. Viola, do you not remember?"

The girl's eyes widened, "Th...That letter this morning...! It was... Flare?!" Go turned to her, "WHAT?!"

"Yes... We told you that, at this time, Viola Cameron dies. And **you** were battling her, so I guess that makes you the one who barged in, boy!" the terrorist said, drawing a shining revolver from his pocket and aiming it at Viola's forehead, "Goodnight, woman."

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

In a flash of green, the gun fell into two clean halves.

I held my sword in my hands, "No way I'd let you kill an innocent civilian like that!" The Admin looked at me, shocked, but his shock turned to a grimace, "And by whose authority do you say that? You don't look like a Police Officer."

I smiled, "And by whose do you work under?"

He snarled, running at me. My survival instincts kicked in, and I dodged. The terrorist drew a sabre, **"EN GARDE!"** He ran at me, sword ready to pierce my chest. I leaped aside, as he was left reeling after the missed attack. Go rushed in, her foot connecting with the grunt's back.

The Admin groaned, "You... You cannot be Team Flare... You... Your weapon..." I nodded, "It may not be the same as the ones you use, but you threatened the innocent. You attacked Viola. You threatened her. Because of that, I chose to fight. Ergo, I am fighting under your authority."

Go piped up, "Yes. But we aren't Flare Grunts like you. You threaten innocents. We are going to hunt each and every one of you down now... Hence..."

We spoke in unison, _"Call us..._ ** _FLARE HUNTERS!"_**

* * *

The one resounding cry echoed through the arena. The grunt edged back, before smiling, "What a...joke..."

He charged directly at Viola, sabre forwards, **"DIE!"** I smirked, leaping in her way once more and holding my sword in a defensive pose. Iron met energy, and the steel melted.

The grunt was speechless, "..." I holstered my sword, "I am sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves. I won't kill you now. Turn from your ways."

"...Never! The boss shall hear of this!" he growled, running off, "Adieu!"

As he left, Go spoke, "Well, he was a bloody nuisance, wasn't he?"

* * *

 _ **MISSION COMPLETE!**_

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Viola sat in a chair inside the Pokemon Centre, "I... Sincerely, thank you, Z! If you didn't step in when you did, I..."

I leaned back into the cushions, "What were you talking about? He said something about a letter." Viola nodded sadly, turning to Go, "Getting to that. Go... I'm sorry. I should have told you..."

 _She pulled out a small photograph from her pocket, "This. I was out in_ _ **Geosenge Town**_ _when I spotted this odd iron shed. I took a photo of it, thinking about how it contrasted nature and technology... But then..."_

 _I took the picture gingerly from her hands, as she began to sob._

 _"_ _... Then... the messages came. They made death threats, and... The letters got nasty..." the photographer shivered, as my partner sat by her side silently, "Today, they said... I would die."_

 _I studied the picture in my hands. It was beautiful and all, but..._

 ** _F..._**

 _A single letter engraved over the door of the 'shed'. I raised an eyebrow, "...Viola, what else did you notice about this shed?"_

 _She sobbed, "I... I don't know! I just... I just..."_

 _I grumbled, "Stranger and stranger. Viola, I don't know what may happen, but you mustn't worry anymore. I called the Kalosian Police. They're sending over some of their finest to protect you. I must investigate this..."_

 _She nodded, "Yes... But don't focus on the little details in life, Z... If you do..."_

 _I felt something clipped on the back. I rotated the photo over..._

 _"_ _You'll miss the bigger picture."_

 _The_ _ **Bug Badge**_ _shone back up at me. I admired it silently, before clipping it onto my bag._

 _Viola looked at me, then Go, "You said you were Flare Hunters. What did you mean?"_

 _Go hugged the girl again, "My friend...I meant what I said."_

 _"_ _We've_ _ **gotta catch 'em all."**_


	5. Enter The Hunters

**Chapter 4- Enter The Hunters**  
 _In which Z gets new gear._

* * *

 _Silence._

 _Go and I rode down the road, but neither of us wanted to speak. Both of us were seriously shaken up by the fact a friend nearly died. The very fact that Team Flare would attack an innocent person, just because she wanted a photo that told a story..._

 _It wasn't right._

 _None of it was._

 _What makes good people go bad? Each and every one of us is born innocent. We are all but clear slates. What makes certain people want to join Team Flare? What was that Admin after? Money? Was he just trying to support his family?_

 _And me. I am a hunter now. A Flare Hunter. Forced by Team Flare to stand up. To make right what went wrong. What are they up to? But am I truly justified in what I do? Am I truly a 'hero'? I only started this because I was told by an old man that he was in danger._

 _But was that why I chose to fight?_

 _Justice? To protect innocence? To avenge those hurt already?_

 ** _What was I fighting for?_**

 **"Hey. Z."**

I looked up. Go sighed, "Z, I was wondering... Is it really possible? Can we really hunt them all down? We're just two people."

She stopped skating, now gently cruising down the road. I sighed, "Go... I'm sorry you got dragged into this... But you can leave if you want, you know." The programmer kicked the ground, "I know, but... No. I'm staying. This is like a great story, like a good book you can't afford to put down. I want to find out the conclusion to our little story..."

I looked at her, eye meeting eye now. She was really a nice person. The way her ponytail blew in the wind behind her... Her amber eyes, like a sunset's glow...

She giggled, blushing, "Okay, why are you staring at me, Z? It's weirding me out!"

I sighed, turning to face forwards, "It's... nothing."

* * *

 ** _"So. You've come."_**

 _X looked up at the man with firey red hair, "Is it ready?"_

 _The large man nodded, " **Yes. It is ready at last to be used. I suppose you are the one who wants to put it on first."**_

 _The boy in blue nodded, approaching the blue armor. He slipped an iron gauntlet around his left arm. The man smiled, **"Weapon first, I see. We all have an ability to choose our own paths in life, Xavier."**_

 _He raised his arm up, and a sensor blipped._

 _Instantly, in a shower of white pixels, a blue tube covered X's arm. He stroked the iron shell of the device, "...Wow. This is amazing..."_

 ** _"I hope the world will let us choose a peaceful path in life. Unfortunately, it rarely does."_** _the man spoke again, sighing, **"I created this armor, in case the world needed a new champion. A... hero for justice. This new armor can assimilate each Gym Badge and use them to enhance each one's element into a new weapon."**_

 ** _"If you use them... You will be more powerful than anything the world's ever known."_**

 _X turned his arm, admiring the tube, "So... Will I be able to hunt down all the thugs who threatened the peace we've tried so hard to keep?" The man smiled, **"Yes. You will. You will be able to get revenge for everything they've done to you..."**_

 _The boy in blue nodded, "Yes... Destroying my family's home... My past... My very life. In the war, my grandfather was wrongly accused of helping the Sinnoh army create war machines... I will avenge our lost wealth."_

 _"Then, I will get my revenge on **The 'Legendary Hero'.** "_

 _The **Mega Arm** shone, as energy gathered within it. X spun, aiming at a target on a wall. He released the trigger, and a blue orb of plasma blasted out. The wall became scorched, as the boy behind the gun repeatedly pelted it with yellow crackling plasma._

 _His family had lost all their prestige long ago. His parents worked as simple scientists, but only X was the one who wanted to bring back his family's pride, their riches, their power._

 ** _Power._**

 _X narrowed his eyes. He knew how to gain power. The system of life he knew. Those who deviated from this system... **Mavericks**... He would attack. Those who got power from betraying the system, their region, their friends... and innocents._

 _He charged his gun._

 _He would hunt them down mercilessly._

 _The arm cannon blasted out another powerful charge shot, destroying the target._

 _He looked up at the weapon's creator, as a red warning light on his cannon flashed, lighting the dark room in a red glow. It had overheated._

 _X smiled maliciously, **"Show me the other parts."**_

* * *

Go looked up at the massive brick buildings before us, "The city... I've seen it a thousand times before. Only this time, it feels... different."

I looked at her, "It's because I'm here with you, isn't it?" She slapped me, "For the last time, I have no interest in you."

The city was massive! I could hardly believe my eyes. Nothing I had ever seen in Unova had ever amazed me this much! It just... Jumped right out at me!

Go patted my back, "What's wrong? Speechless? I figured you'd be." I nodded, "Yeah! I want to explore the entire city! The world's problems can wait, I've got me a few things I have to settle first!"

I began to run off-

 **"Hold it."**

A firm grip on the back of my collar sent me sprawling on my butt, "What?! I've been fighting terrorists for two whole days!" Go scoffed, "Well, terrorist or not, we got somewhere we need to be. And guessing from the time... The person who will lead us to said place will be arriving in...3..."

"3? 3 hours? That gives me plenty of time, Go!" I scoffed.

"...2...1 **ZGETOUTTATHEWAYNOW!** "

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by a white blur, who continued moving at a jogging pace while humming a song to himself. Go nodded, checking her watch, "8:30 exactly! He's a lot better at staying on schedule than I thought!"

I slurred, "Whenn I wake uppzz... I'm grabbinzz my phoen..."

* * *

The **Pokemon Research Institute of Kalos** ( **PRIK** ) was silent. Well, it was the weekend, and most lab workers were out enjoying it to its fullest.

Except for two certain scientists.

The doors flew open! A man wearing lime-green cycling gear under his lab-coat ran in, finishing the song he was singing as he made his daily jogging, " ** _Take the Navi to the future! Let's keep searching for the answer with everlasting light! We can go anywhere with accelerating speed! Pierce through the wind with you!"_**

He looked around the lab's lobby sheepishly. After he was quite sure it was empty, he walked calmly towards the elevator and tapped a button. He stretched, "Well, that's my round of the city done for today! 50 and still fit, you da man!"

He dunked his fist, "At this rate, I'll be able to beat Birch's assistant in literally seconds! Darn, I'll get her back for last sparring match..."

Go trotted calmly into the lift, carrying my comatose body over her shoulder.

The doors shut, and cheesy muzak began to play.

* * *

Go and the man stared silently at the elevator doors.

"So... Been doing anything exciting recently, girl?" the professor asked.

Go shrugged, "Naw. I've been following this one guy around. That's really all."

"Huh."

"..."

"..."

"*burp* Sorry."

"..."

"..."

"*PAAAARP*"

"Did you fart?"

"No, you did. Everyone knows girls don't fart."

"I did biology in TAFE."

"Fine, it was me."

"..."

"..."

"So... Are you some sort of fitness maniac? I mean, you smell like you've just run around the whole city."

"Actually, I have! I do it everyday. I mean, you gotta expect the guy who's in charge of Pokemon Go has to keep fit, right?"

"Yeah. You remind me of my grandpa. He's always such a fitness guy. I mean, I bet if somebody told him that jumping in a volcano would help his muscles, he would go and do it."

"Haha... You sound an awful lot like my Granddaughter. That's exactly the sort of thing she'd say about me."

"..."

"..."

Both people pointed at each other, **"WAIT A SECOND!"**

 ** _Ding!_**

* * *

 ** _"GO?!"_**

 ** _"GRAMPS?!"_**

 ** _"Uggh... Why do I feel like a 50 year old man just ran me over...?"_**

I rubbed my head, before realizing where I was, **"GO?! PUT ME DOWN! AAAAAHH!"**

She did so, helping me up, "Z... You kinda _were_ run over by a 50 year old. Z, I want you to meet **Professor Thomas Willow** , AKA my Grandfather."

I looked up. The professor waved, "Hey there. I specialize in Computer Science and Biology, especially human fitness and skills." I scratched the back of my head, "Um... Nice to meet you, I guess?"

He led me into the lab, "Anyway, Z... That's a really weird nickname, has anyone ever told you that... Welcome to PRIK! **_Where we don't just do science, we are the science!_** "

Go and I exchanged glances.

"...Wait, you _do_ science, and you said..." I began. Willow raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Um… Nothing. Nothing…" I waved my hand, dismissing the dirty thoughts.

Go nodded, "I'm travelling with Z! We're gonna try to take down Team Flare!" Her Grandfather gave a hearty laugh, "Sure, sure. That sounds like fun. I think that your friend Viola E-mailed me this morning about your exploits… **_Flare Hunters?_** I heard that Lysandre Co may be supporting them, but nobody ever listens to my theories…"

He looked away, _"Except for…Nevermind."_

He turned back around.

"Well, Go. You've found yourself quite a nice partner, I'd say." Willow looked me over, "Hmm... A little small, though. He looks quite strong, though... Perfect!" I raised my hands up, "Woah! What are you talking about? Am I about to get hurt?" Willow shrugged, "Maybe. Go, if you will."

I have a terrible feeling about this...

* * *

 ** _"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

I ran and hid behind a random pot plant, as Go entered the room, clad in a white singlet and shorts and... Practically nothing else. Willow pulled out a blue foam mat calmly and placed it on the ground.

 ** _"NO! I WON'T DO IT! I'M NOT READY! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! GO'S SMACKED ME AROUND ENOUGH ON THE WAY HERE!"_** I cried, as the programmer dragged me onto the mat kicking and screaming, **_"I! CAN'T! WRESTLE! GO! WILLOW!"_**

"Z, don't be silly." Go sighed, "If he wanted me to wrestle you, I would've done it without stripping- I mean, taking off my- ah, you get the idea." Willow nodded, "I was just putting this here for you to test this!"

He handed to me what looked like a skateboard made out of some sort of metal without wheels. Its rim was red, while the main body was white. I noted the small glowing cyan Pokeball insignia on the top of the board.

What really interested me was the fact that it seemed to have rectangular outlets on the back of the machine, as well as an odd humming sound.

I placed it on the ground, "What is this?" "Well, its testing name is **_Item #2_**." Willow explained, "However, I call it... ** _Proto Shield._** "

My grin faded, "Oh. So it's not a hoverboard?"

Willow laughed, " ** _ARE YOU CRAZY?! OF COURSE IT IS!_** Max Speed is over 100 Km/h. It's just that we constructed this one out of a light-weight, but extremely strong alloy of **_Lightanium_** ; Which, itself, is an alloy of Ceratanium and titanium. So, naturally, it's strong enough to be used as a shield too. It uses a **Mega Core** to power the engines, which is a prototype power source that generates **_Synergy_** power, normally found in the **Ferrum** region."

I tuned out as soon as he mentioned the maximum speed, drooling silently on my shirt before wiping it off, "That's nice... So, what should I do?"

"Simple. Here, put these on."

He handed me a pair of red shoes with a similarly glowing core, "These are your everyday **_Dash Boots_** , as used by the Hero of Kanto himself. However, I've modified these ones with magnetic clamps to make sure you stay on at high speeds."

I eagerly put on the shoes, jumping onto the board, "So, what now-"

"Um... Don't look down."

Wah?

I peered down, and realized one boot was over the pokeball symbol on the board. The humming intensified, as a light-blue glow came from under the board as it rose into the air.

"Oh hell."

In a flash of blue, I rocketed out an open window.

Go facepalmed, "That's not good, is it?"

* * *

 ** _"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

A cyan blur skidded around the city's streets. I grabbed onto my hat to prevent it flying off, before taking my left foot off the pokeball.

The board slowed a little from my takeoff blast as I grinded around a corner. The hoverboard handled like a dream, as I instinctively kicked off again, hovering past some awed civilians. I've got to get me one of these if it's released commercially!

I placed my foot on the back of the board, as if to slow it down. The board's engines reacted by slowing the hover drives. I leaned forwards and back. The board remained stable for the parts where I stumbled, but leaned when I wanted to turn a corner. I stabilized myself on the board again, skidding around the city. As the scenery gently rolled by, I admired the massive brick buildings and pavement.

Suddenly, I heard a cry. I kicked back on my board, flipping it over and turning around to find the source.

I slammed a foot on the boosts, blasting off in pursuit.

* * *

 _The black-armored figure dashed across the rooftops, pursued by red-clad grunts. The figure turned around, gasping as its internal systems kicked into overdrive. It locked onto an empty alleyway, jumping in._

 _A grunt tripped over a chimney, his pistol in his hand flying off the building and clattering on the ground, and the others soon followed. The black armored stranger was safe._

 _It gasped, "That was too close... At this rate, I'll be..." An automated voice finished its thoughts, "CAMO UNIT ENGAGING."_

 _The armor shifted and glowed, before-_

 ** _"Hey."_**

The figure whipped around, shocked, as the process stopped. Its face was covered by an orange visor, with an E displayed upon it. The rest of the suit was night-black, save for some neon blue lines running between the plating.

It ran at me, "Leave me alone! I will not be used for your purposes!" I dodged swiftly, leaping off my board and grabbing it with one hand, "H...Hold on! I don't mean to harm you! Just... Who are you?!"

The person skidded to a stop, "Wait, you aren't Team Flare?" I nodded, "Well, I'm not a fan. They harmed a friend of mine." With a sigh of relief, the armored being nodded, "Sorry to worry you, then. My name isn't really important now, but just to save me from a lot of awkwardness later, I'm female."

I nodded, "Uh... Okay?"

"I can't honestly tell you why I'm running, but it's because of Team Flare!" she growled, "But I'm currently too weak to fend them off on my own. The only thing that's still functional is my enhanced strength and cloaking tech."

I stared, "You... You can go invisible?"

She laughed, "I wish! No, the cloaking tech is more like this."

The suit spoke again, "SCANNING... SCAN COMPLETE. CAMO UNIT ENGAGING."

Suddenly, the armor shone, and it transformed into practically a clone of me! The girl spoke, this time in my own voice, "I can disguise as other people, allowing me to blend into a crowd. That's why Team Flare wants me so much."

"But what they're doing is **wrong**. I want to protect people with my power, not use it to steal."

I nodded, "Well... If you're going to do that, here. Take this."

I unclipped a pistol from my belt. I picked it up earlier when a grunt dropped one from the roof. She picked up the weapon, inspecting it, "A gun?" I sighed, looking up, "I...I don't think your armor has any weapons. Sometimes, we need to fight for peace."

She turned around, "I... I'll think about it. For now, I should leave." She transformed into a generic female trainer, "Oh, and..."

" **Z**. Just call me Z."

"Z... That's a weird name..." she shrugged, "Call me **Essentia**. Just for now..."

She ran off into the crowded sidewalk and vanished.

I stared, "... _Essentia...?_ "

* * *

I entered the lab again, "Phew! That was hairy! Hey, Willo- **WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH RYU?!** "

Willow stared, "...Uh...Crud."

Go sighed, holding the unconscious Fennekin in her arms, "Z, we-"

 **"YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION! I DROP MY STARTER WHILE TESTING A PROTOTYPE ROCKET, AND YOU TWO BEGIN EXPERIMENTING ON IT?! EVER HEARD OF 'NO ANIMALS HARMED' ?!"**

Willow approached me, "Z, listen. We didn't harm it. In fact, Ryu has been greatly improved. A lot." I groaned, "Please don't tell me it's something ridiculous, like laser eyes, or flying, or frost breath, or..."

The female programmer walked over, "Trust me, Z. This upgrade will change your life." She procured a silver disk from behind her back, "HM X: _Talk._ "

I stared at Go.

"You can't be serious. Speech is a uniquely human talent. It would be practically impossible, note _impossible_ , to teach a Pokemon how to talk perfect English in under 5 minutes while his trainer is gone, when it only knows the syllables 'Fen' 'Ne' 'Kin', **SPECIFICALLY** in that order."

Willow shrugged, "Actually, y'know about how Red's Mewtwo picked up the human language? All she had to do was simply upload the files from her speech to me, and I burned it to HM. All I had to do was use it on Ryu."

"How did you get the files?"

"Glitch uploaded it all. She's open-source now."

Cue facepalm.

Ryu's eyes blinked open. I snatched him out of Go's hands and hugged him, "Ryu, you okay? Say something! Anything!"

He stared up at me, "...Fen?"

Willow noted this on a small notepad, "It failed." I let out a massive sigh of relief, "Thank goodness he's okay. I'd hate if the little guy was screwed over in the head."

I placed the Fire-Type on the desk, leaning back in a chair. I dug around in my pocket, and fetched out a small twig I picked up, "Here ya go..."

Ryu scoffed, **_"Please. The cedar ones taste horrible. I prefer the oak."_**

I tossed the stick out the window, "Okay then. I can't really tell the difference, honestly."

...

 **"WAIT, WHAT THE HECK?!"** we screamed in unison.

Go spat out the contents of the juice box she was drinking , **"WHA?!"**

Willow pulled out an eraser, rubbing out his previous conclusion, "Success."

I near throttled him, "SUCCESS?! **SUCCESS?!** A Pokemon is clearly speaking English, and all you can say is 'Success'?!" Willow laughed, "Z, calm down."

I paced around, "Do you have any idea how hard it'll be to show my face in public with this freak of nature?!" Ryu growled, "HEY!" "Now I have to hide the fact that not only am I fighting the richest man in Kalos, I have a **TALKING FENNEKIN!** "

The Professor shrugged, "Yes, actually. You'll get some odd looks, but it's quite regular."

He stood up, "You see, talking Pokemon are not quite as uncommon as it sounds. It would be possible, albeit hard, to teach a Pokemon to talk via an education, similar to us. In fact, in the year 19XX, talking Pokemon were all the rage in Kalos. They could only, however, memorize certain phrases and repeat them. Not to mention that Lucarios are known to be able to think and talk like human beings, as far as one running for President in Ferrum. No one could forget him. He wore a Yungoos on his head constantly... He wasn't elected, but it just shows that even creatures like Ryu are just as capable of 'Human talents', if not, greater."

Ryu beamed, "Yay! Thanks!"

I acknowledged this silently, "Alright, then... So, why are we still here, Go? Is something-"

Suddenly, the elevator doors flew open, and a burnt figure walked in, **"DARN IT!** Willow, I may require your assistance."

My eyes bulged, " **S...Sycamore?!** "

(A.N. Cue Sycamore's theme song!)

The professor looked at me, "...Have we met?"

I nodded, "Well... In a dream, at least! But I think you're important... Somewhat..."

He laughed, "Why, of course. I am Kalos's #1 researcher and winner of the Nidoran Peace Prize in 20XX. But that's not so important right now. The rampaging Charizard is more important!" Go giggled, "Okay, Pro- **RAMPAGING CHARIZARD?!** "

He nodded, "We still don't know why exactly it's rampaging, but what we know is that it has gone loony and must be stopped!" I saluted, "You can count on me, sir! I'll stop him!"

Willow looked at me, "Take the Proto Shield. I think you're a natural, and besides. Your skateboard wouldn't be fast enough to chase after it." "How did you-I won't ask. But I acknowledge so, sir!" I smiled, "Thank you!"

Sycamore turned to me, "I shall monitor your position via the security systems. When the mission is completed, rendezvous here at HQ. I must learn more about you."

Ryu hopped onto my shoulder, as I nodded, "Okay! I got it! **Flare Hunter Z, moving out!** "

 ** _MISSION START_**

I rode out onto the streets, dashing down the road. Go's voice sounded in my radio, _"Z, the target is currently in Rogue Plaza... It's the red one, if you're wondering."_

"I know! I can see the smoke from here!" I replied, "Preparing to engage!"

* * *

 _In a dark alleyway, a blue figure stepped into the light, "Performing first road test." The voice in his headset responded, "Copy that. Remember to set your Arm to the lowest setting."_

 _"Copy." **X** smiled, " **Y** , are the scanners in place?"_

 _"Yes." a female voice replied, "I'm getting a live feed. I'll navigate from here, X."_

 _"In which case... I'm engaging the target!"_

* * *

I skidded around a corner, and Ryu gasped, "No way...! I don't like the way that thing's going."

A massive orange dragon stood in the wreckage of a destroyed building, glowing with a dark aura around it. It roared, blasting fire at anything that moved. I dismounted my board, "Go, we are engaging the target!"

 **"SURRENDER NOW, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO ELIMINATE YOU!"**

Suddenly, several yellow bolts of energy struck the beast. A blue blur dashed in by my side, "Leave the area! The _Hunters_ have- Wait, **Z?!** "

I turned to look. It was none other than my friend, X, wearing bulky blue armor and an arm cannon! He turned to me, "Fine then. You can stay. But I'm not too sure how you'd handle this."

I smirked. Of course. He didn't know about my sword yet.

Go gasped, _"X?! And that armour...!"_

I tapped my comn, "What about it? Looks like a video game's armor... Like from those really old Capcom games, if you ask me." X shrugged, "Don't ask questions. I'll tell you no lies."

Ryu scoffed, "As if! Z, it's coming this way!" X raised his arm cannon, "Not if I have anything to stop it."

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

He fired his gun, sending the Charizard reeling. It slammed into a wall, but soon got up and began to swing his firey fists at X. I dashed into play with Ryu, using Ember to repeatedly strike the dragon. This, at the very least, annoyed it enough for me to whip out my sword and raise it.

X's jaw dropped _, "...The weapon of the 'Hero'...?! How...?!"_

 _He steeled himself, raising his gun._

 _Xavier gritted his teeth._

Just as I was smacking the beast around, a blast of energy hit my back! I fell to the ground, **"WHAT THE HELL, X!"**

 _What have I done?!_

X lowered his gun, "I... I missed! I'm sorry, Z!"

I got up again, "You better be! GOD that stings!" I dodged a Flamethrower, before pulling out my sword and slicing at the Charizard. It left a small cut on his left arm, as it yelled in pain. My goal is to stun this thing, not kill-

X's arm began to glow, "I'm charging my gun! This is your final warning! Surrender or be eliminated!"

I gasped, "No! X!"

Suddenly, the Charizard dashed forward, cloaked in flames, grabbing X. The shot missed, slamming into a brick wall. X groaned, in the grasp of the Charizard, "G...Gah!"

 **"X!"**

Ryu spat out a massive flame, knocking the beast out for good. I dashed over, "Are you okay, X?"

 ** _MISSION COMPLETE_**

* * *

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you too. Don't worry about your wound, it should clear up tomorrow." I turned to him, "Explain to me how you got that armor." X looked away, "...Meet me in Rogue Cafe later. I'll explain there."

He grumbled, "...Guess I wasn't strong enough to beat him."

"X, you shouldn't expect to beat him. He is, after all, a Pokemon. They were made to fight." Ryu replied. I nodded silently, "Besides, X. Strength isn't everything that matters in a fight…"

My comm bleeped. I walked off, sheathing my sword.

* * *

 _X spat, "So… Hero's Spirit, you chose him… Why must you make it so hard for me… **to end you…?** "_

* * *

I approached the fallen Charizard, sword in hand, "Why did you attack…?" I sighed, readying my sword…

 ** _"But now, I have finally thought of one."_** _a soft voice sang._

 ** _"My true self is swirling up in my chest."_**

Sakura jumped off a nearby building, "Don't blame him. He was under the control of Shadow energy." I raised an eyebrow, "…Shadow…?"

"The technicals are complex. However, long story short, he was under the control of another force. It wasn't his fault." The mysterious girl explained, prodding the dragon with her boot, "Z, feel free to take this one with you."

She handed me a Pokeball, "As for your friend… Well… Be careful, Z. **_Sayonara._** "

X aimed his gun at her, "What the… **Surrender, Flare!** " Sakura scoffed, drawing out her shotgun, "Try me."

She ran off.

I looked down at the defeated dragon, "… Shadow…? Whatever." I threw the ball at the Charizard, catching it without any struggle.

* * *

 _The sniper dashed across rooftops, her gun still in her hand, "How did he…?...Oh, that's right." X must've had some sort of sensor in his helmet that was able to track her NFC tag. So he had this tech…_

 _She stopped for breath, leaning on a chimney. Operation Duality was just beginning. However, the assassin couldn't help but feel guilty. For crying out loud, she was turning two friends upon each other! This flew against everything she believed in._

 _She sighed, "I wish there was another way to stop this cycle of violence…"_

 _The city of love remained silent._

* * *

 ** _1963, Luminose Badlands_**

 ** _Sgt Willow_** _entered his tent, where **Commander Budwiener** sat, holding a Walkman™ that was playing 'Suicide is Painless' softly._

 _Willow saluted, "Sir! Sergeant Willow, reporting for duty!" The commander took a swig from his ever-present Grenade Flask. Willow shook his head, ruing the day he gave John a hand grenade..._

* * *

 _Earlier that month..._

 _Willow and John were under heavy enemy fire, and both had ducked behind a jeep for cover._

 _The Sergeant turned to the Commander, handing him a frag grenade, "I only have this last grenade left, John! Our guns are outta ammo! Use it wisely!"_

 _The man in the red jacket took the grenade in his arms tenderly and silently. He weighed it in his hand, as tears welled up in his eyes. Then he turned to Willow, "You... You... Gave me... a hand grenade...?"_

 _Willow nodded, confused._

 ** _"THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! THIS IS AWESOME! WHOOO!"_** _John squealed happily, unscrewing the top of the grenade off and emptying the contents, firing mechanism and all, out of the bomb._

 _Willow pulled out his will, and silently began making preparations._

 _John then filled the empty iron shell with his bottle of Tequila, screwing the top back on. He placed the grenade into his pocket, "New Alcohol flask!" Willow looked up at the drunk angrily, " **WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!** Now it's game over, man! There's no way we can get out of this-"_

 _John smirked, **"OR IS THERE?!"**_

 _He jumped into the fray, holding his empty alcohol bottle in one hand and a plastic Spork in the other, **"FEAR THE ANCIENT AND REVERED ART OF SPORKJITSU! HY-YAH!"**_

 _The fight only lasted 5 seconds after that._

 _After the battle, John took a swig from his brand-new flask, standing atop a pile of unconscious enemies holding the Unovan flag up, **"ALCOHOL FIRST, IMPORTANT LIFE DESICIONS LATER! WAHAHAHA!"** A Braviary flew overhead, as an explosion blasted behind he who stood for **FREEDOM, DEMOCRACY, ALCOHOL AND OVERSIZED FIREARMS! HU-TAH!**_

 _Willow sweatdropped, "John, give me back that grenade now."_

* * *

 _Now..._

 _The commander wiped his mouth, "Sergeant Willow. For most of this war, you have been a trustworthy ally! As such, I'm happy to inform you that as of..." He glanced at his calendar, "...the 9th of Februrary..."_

 _"I will drink an entire bottle of alcohol on this one specific day to remember your badassery every year on out!"_

 _Willow stared, "John. That is the stupidest thing ever. Why in the hell would you call me into your tent just to tell me that?"_

 _The commander shrugged, "Don't listen to me! I'm drunk! WHOO!"_

* * *

Willow's eyes teared up, "Ever since... Our family has been doing this yearly tradition for decades now... Of course, there were some changes, but... now, it has become customary for the youngest in the family to drink a whole bottle of alcohol …or grape juice, depending on how badass and old they are. We do this to remember Commander Budwiener's great sacrifice to the war effort!"

Sycamore stared, "Willow, didn't John Budwiener survive the war? He runs a refinery in Orre." Willow scoffed, "Well, we remember him anyways!"

"That... was the most stupid story ever, and you still haven't explained why your daughter is emptying a whole bottle of beer." Sycamore replied, motioning to the programmer who was emptying the contents of the bottle in her mouth.

 ** _"DO YOU NOT RESPECT OUR FAMILY TRADITION?! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL FIGHT YOU ON THE STREET, OLD MAN!"_** Willow roared.

It was at this awkward moment that I entered the room, "Hey, guys! I caught the Ch- **WHY IS GO DRINKING A WHOLE BOTTLE OF BEER?!"**

Go slurred, "Family tradition..."

Willow nodded, "It's true! True, I tell you!"

I sighed, "Please tell me you at least gave her a dose that won't kill her from alcohol poisoning." Willow smiled, "Don't worry. I poured half the bottle aside and filled it with water. She should only be drunk for the next hour or so."

"At least someone knows the meaning of 'drink responsibly'." I grumbled, "Go, get over here. I need you." She stumbled over, slumping over my shoulder. I hefted her up and out of the room, "Sycamore, meet me in Rogue Café. I think a friend of mine has some explaining to do there."

Sycamore nodded, "Agreed. It may also be a good place to give my assistants their… tools."

Willow was now Poogling the nearest active volcano, while holding a wetsuit in the other hand. Sycamore sighed, "Also, anything to get away from this man. Come, Z. We shall take the car."

* * *

A black sports car sped down the city's roads, a tribute to modern technology.

The mood in the car was mainly peaceful, Sycamore at the wheel and me leaning on a window. Go was on the back seat out cold.

"I take it you're new to Kalos?"

I turned to the man in the lab coat, "Hm? Uh, yeah. I moved in from Unova." The man smiled, "Unova? Nice region, shame about the terrorists."

My jaw dropped, "...No way... Team Plasma is really that bad?"

"Yes... I believe Plasma really intends to take over the world after all." Sycamore sighed, "They used a bad deed to cover up a worse end... How saddening."

Team Plasma... What happened in my home country?

"However, there is still one out there who's fighting against them. I hear they call him... **_Black_**. Isn't it amazing?"

"H...Hey... Wait..." I began slowly, "Did he wear a blue jumper and a red cap with black brim?" Sycamore nodded, "He did. Odd fashion sense, that one."

 _"I know him."_

Never would I have suspected that my old primary school friend Herbert would ever have the courage to stand up for his country. He was always so timid, hiding behind me in the playground and always getting picked last for games.

And he's actually fighting? Wasn't he addicted to politics for, like, ever?

"It is a small world, isn't it?" I muttered, "A small world with injustices being committed left, right, centre and everything in between." Sycamore nodded, "Which is why the Hunters, of which your friend, X, may be part of... Were created."

I stared, "The... _Hunters?"_

Go groaned, "TrekelBlek..."

* * *

Rogue Cafe.

I entered the small building, Sycamore and Go following behind me. The two saloon-style doors swung shut behind us. X looked up, wearing his armor, sans helmet, and waved. Y was sitting on the same table, holding aforementioned helmet.

I pulled up a stool and took a seat, taking in a deep breath.

 ** _"Okay, what the hell?!"_**

X sighed, "Z... I didn't mean to harm you. I misfired."

 _'Yeah. I should have killed him right there and then with a charge shot.' X thought._

Y turned to me, "Z, you aren't exactly in the clear either! You drew a... Laser Sword thingy! Where did that come from? Why in the hell do you have it?! What purpose does it serve?" I shrugged, "I guess I'll explain it. I'm not too sure myself, though... So, this old dude came into my house, and he gave me this sword and told me to use it to defend those who can't defend themselves."

Y stared. X stared. Sycamore stared. Go (Drunkedly) stared.

"Did I stutter?"

The sober girl poked my chest, "That. Is the biggest collection of bullshit I have ever heard. Seriously, Z! Tell me where you got that thing! Right now!" She stood up, approaching me, "NOW, Z!"

I edged back, hand over the hilt. Then, it hit me.

 ** _"And how did you find out that I was holding a sword there, eh?"_** I growled, "You weren't at the scene of the crime, Y! Unless... **YOU'RE ESSENTIA!** "

More awkward silence.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Essentia? What the hell are you talking about? I don't know no Essentia! All I know is-" She covered her mouth, "Actually, I suppose I must tell you how I learnt that in the first place..."

X looked at me, "Y and I are part of the **_Hunters_** , a group created by the Kalosian Police Force to protect Kalos from possible threats to our safety. Call us commandos if you will. We protect against events like today's. If the Hunters weren't there, we would've lost lives to that rampaging **_irregular_**."

"Irregular?"

Y nodded, "Irregulars. That is the term used to describe abnormal activity, human or Pokemon. With the Hunters at work, you can rest assured that terrorists like Team Flare won't be bothering anyone."

X tapped the helmet on the table, "I do the fighting, while Y's my navigator. That helmet has several sensors that Y uses to guide me through the battlefield. For example, in a hostage situation, she can find out how many hostages are in the building and which ones are enemies from the Hunter Base. It's child's play to identify your weapon, Z." Y leapt for me again, **"NOW TELL ME WHO GAVE YOU THAT SWORD!"**

"Eep!" I yelped, edging back. Normally, Go would've been springing up to my defense, but seeing as she was incapacitated...

X tugged the back of Y's shirt calmly, "He's already told us, Y." The angered girl growled, **"WHAT?! YOU BELIEVE THAT OLD WIVES TALE?!"**

Calem's face was dead set, "Yes. I believe that 'old wives tale'. There is always a logical explanation, and Z just gave us one. As incredulous as it sounds..."

He... He believed me? Wow...

Sycamore laughed, looking between the four of us, "X, Y. The Pokedexes I ordered came in for you." He handed them two red square-shaped devices. X slotted one into his belt, "Thanks, Sir." The Professor then turned to me, "And... Z. While I am unable to give you any dex of your own, I have this to give you."

He handed me a similar box-shaped device, except this one was a deeper maroon. He nodded, "This is from the Johtoese company **Crystex**. It functions like a smartphone, and in many ways, it is. However, it connects to a satellite that allows it to provide real-time information on an area, allowing you to discern targets and possible Points of Interest quickly."

"Like Pokemon Go?"

"Like Go. Only this one has been specifically tuned by us in the labs to lock onto Team Flare NFC tags. Not to mention it can hack most devices and allow you to control them." Sycamore finished, "I suggest that Go should use this. She is, after all, quite skilled with a smartphone… _Flare Hunter._ "

He motioned to my boots, "Take Willow's technology. It will serve you well. And…"

"Z, wasn't Go sitting next to you?" Sycamore asked. I whipped around, realizing Go was now holding a microphone and preparing to sing into it. While drunk.

X tapped my shoulder, and pulled out a camcorder, "This is one for the 'tubes."

I facepalmed, and I swear my face was about as red as my shirt then.

 ** _"I play Pokemon Go every day!"_**

 ** _"I play pokemon Go!"_**

 ** _"I play Pokemon Go every day!"_**

 ** _"I play pokemon Go!"_**

Go sang the first lines surprisingly well, only stuttering on a few words. The song was oddly catchy, proven by Y humming the tune to herself. X kept recording silently, and one could literally see the dollar signs in his eyes.

 ** _"When I wake up!"_**

 ** _"I'm grabbing my phone!"_**

 ** _"I wanna catch 'em all!"_**

Go sang, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me next to her. Blushing intensifies. I tried edging aside, but Go's body strength prevented me from pulling away. I shrugged, decided to humor her, making up the next lines.

 ** _"I wanna play Pokemon!"_**

 ** _"All day long, all day long!"_**

This whole songwriting thing is kinda neat. I can get used to this. Also, is she slowly recovering her senses while singing drunk?

 ** _"I play Pokemon Go every day!"_**

 ** _"I play pokemon Go!"_**

 ** _"I play Pokemon Go every day!"_**

 ** _"I play pokemon Go!"_**

No, she probably isn't. The programmer picked up a guitar in the corner of the room, playing a guitar section of the song.

Sycamore turned to me, "Z. Your next port of call should be **Camphrier Town.** It's just down the Route 5 exit of the city. Good luck on beating the league." I saluted, "Understood. It's kinda nice to know that I'm not alone."

Y turned to me, "Fine. But we must establish rules, guys. We've been keeping secrets for too long between us." She dug into her pocket, and pulled out three sheets of paper, "These are some I made up. If we are going to be a team…"

I smiled, before the three of us chuckled at Y's innocence. But it was true. We had to have rules to dictate what we can and cannot do.

 _We would never fare the storm alone._

 ** _"I PLAY POKEMON GO-"_**

Okay, can Go shut up now? That's starting to get on my nerves!

* * *

 _In the depths of a dark concrete base, **Lysandre** looked over his new creation._

 _"X… He believes he is fighting for justice. Little does he know my plan… To eliminate the impure, and to bring about **your** world." the man with red hair spoke. The man in the screen before him nodded, "Yes. But do not forget that they are still under my control."_

 _Lysandre bowed, "My lord, I command the armies, but you control the aces. They are toys…of your hand."_

 _A scarlet breastplate shone in the light. On top of it rested a red helmet with white sides. A blue forehead gem shone on top of the helmet._

 _"The armor is stronger than X's. If you use it, you shall be able to destroy him if need be." the dark man spoke, "You should be proud of this monstrosity you've created." Lysandre nodded, "Soon… Soon, I shall purge the 'hero' from this land… And then, all will be mine."_

 ** _"Duality is coming. Soon, all will be reset…"_**

 ** _"…To Zero."_**


	6. Chivalry

**Chapter 5-Chivalry  
** _In which Z runs into a new duo_

* * *

 _Ugh…_

 _My head…_

"Uh…?"

Go's eyes fluttered open. She was on Epona's back, and her head hurt horribly. She slowly sat up, groaning, "Ugh… What's going on? Why am I... **HURK!** "

She leaned over the side of the goat, throwing up onto the road. I rubbed her back, "Go, don't worry. We're just moving out to the next town." She sat up on the Skidoo's back, "Eh? What happened? I remember faintly singing in a- **WAIT, WAS I DRUNK?!** " X laughed, walking alongside us, "Yeah. And I've got footage of it! 'I Play Pokemon Go Everyday'?"

The programmer roared, jumping at X, **"YOU BASTARD!"**

I sighed, "X, you probably deserve this."

Y stopped walking, "Okay guys. What were we talking about before Go woke up?" I nodded, **_"The Adventure Rules."_** Go stopped punching X, "Wait, rules? Was this when I was drunk?"

I nodded, pulling out a sheet of paper, "Yeah... Serena figured that if we were going to work as a team, we would need rules to ensure that we could operate at our best. So, here we go." Go took the sheet from my hands.

* * *

 ** _Adventure Rules:_**

 ** _1- Each trainer is part of the team. Any conflict must be resolved diplomatically._**

 ** _2-Treat your team like you would treat your friends; with care and respect._**

 ** _3-Each trainer is sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves._**

 _ **4-Have fun!**_

* * *

Go stared at the list for a few seconds, "...This is so cheesy. Still, I suppose that we should follow them. They're pretty obvious. But what about X?"

We considered the guy on the ground, weakly groaning from Go's brutal assault. I shrugged. He had it coming.

Didn't change the fact he already posted it on Poketube...

The four of us continued to walk onwards (As soon as X recovered, of course). Route 5 was long, and the sun beat down on our backs. But onwards we marched. Ryu sat on my shoulder, surveying the surroundings with interest. I stroked his head gently, and he purred, nuzzling my neck.

* * *

Hours passed. Hunters grew weary. Yet we still marched onwards.

Go pulled out a bottle of water, taking a sip from it. She reached for her hip belt, feeling for Piku's ball. Instead, her hand found another ball and a small rectangular tablet. She raised an eyebrow, before looking at me. I shrugged. The programmer smirked, pulling out the small tablet.

She flicked around the light-blue transparent holoscreen for a few seconds, before speaking up, "Uh... Not good. This road extends for a whole kilometer. Also..." She motioned to the setting sun.

X scoffed tiredly, "So what? A little darkness never hurt anyone."

Go sniffed the air, "It's starting to get cold out here."

"A little cold never hurt anyone." X grumbled.

A raindrop glanced off Y's hat, "Huh. It's starting to rain."

"A little drizzle never hurt anyone." X replied, yawning.

Suddenly, the heavens opened up, and a great downfall of water rained down upon us. Y yelped, quickly getting soaked. Go shivered, cursing the fact she wasn't wearing a jumper like X and I. I pulled out my sword, using it as a makeshift umbrella. Water hissed and evaporated when it touched the glowing triangle.

X sneezed, "Fine, we'll find shelter."

"But where?" Y asked her partner, "The tents are soaked, and the woods don't look too safe either." Go tapped her map, "Luckily, we're only 50 meters away from a hugeass mansion! We can stop there and ask for shelter. Surely the owner must be kind enough to allow us to take refuge in there for the night!"

The mansion's gates loomed overhead, a great wall, through which only the most elite or rich people must be able to travel through. Conveniently, a man posted outside the gates greeted us.

"Excuse me. Please clear the premises as soon as possible."

...In his own way.

I stepped in front of the group, "Sorry, sir, but we're the **_Flare Hunters_** , a group of... friends attempting to beat the Pokemon League. We were just wondering if we could spend the night here." He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Nobody is allowed in or out right now. My master is having a small dilemma, you see. His precious Furfrou has been taken!"

Go raised an eyebrow, "Taken? By who?"

"We are still trying to find that out. In the meantime, nobody is allowed in nor out!"

Lightning struck a nearby tree, and it collapsed. Y yelped, hiding behind X.

"...On second thoughts, you can come in for the night. But you must pay later!" the guard said, opening the iron gates to let us pass.

* * *

I entered the grand hall of the mansion, and immediately was swept away by the grandiose decor and all that.

Go whistled, "Gold. Gold everywhere." X nodded, "Yup. One of the wonders of Kalos; **Parfum Palace!** I heard about it, but this is my first time in it!" Y nodded, "And what a great place this is!"

A man wearing a fine coat approached us, "E...Excuse me. Are you the detectives I called to help?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, sir. But we're here to help, anyway!" He looked us over, "Help? **Help?** You're just a bunch of meddling kids, aren't you?"

We stared at him for a few seconds, before Go piped up quietly, "So...Uh... Is Z Shaggy? I mean, he has the dog..."

"Well, I suppose the conditions outside are too hostile for ones such as you to be wandering about in." the owner bowed, "Welcome to Parfum Palace. Feel free to clean yourselves up first, though. Can't have you tracking mud all over the place. Just remember you lot owe me money for staying here."

My wallet whimpers for help.

Shaking away those thoughts, we ventured deeper into the mansion, and more amazing sights met our eyes. Golden walls reflected the light, and the whole mansion had a royal feel to it. I breathed the air kings had breathed so long ago...

Go tugged on my arm, "Hey, I found the showers."

Praise the legendaries.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently on the marble, "How much longer will you be in there?!" Go's voice floated out of the cubicle, "Hey! I'm cleaning my hair! It takes a great deal of effort to make sure that this ponytail doesn't stink up the place, y'know!"

Ryusat in the sink, bathing in the water, "I don't see what's so wrong, honestly."

I sighed, leaning on a wall silently, "Go, hurry up!"

The programmer grumbled, pulling on her spare shorts, "I'm coming, okay?! I hope the next Pokemon Centre has a clothes dryer..."

She walked out of the shower, "Okay, your turn."

I mumbled, "Finally."

* * *

 _In the shower, I swear I almost fell asleep. In my sleep, I had the oddest dream._

 _I was standing atop a rock..._

 _Around me was the darkness of space, and below me was Earth. That was just about when I realized I was falling._

 _The sides of the rock upon which I stood on were burning up due to the atmospheric friction. The rock began to break apart in space, yet I felt that wasn't anything close to my biggest problem._

 ** _"_** ** _THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"_**

 _I looked up, as a massive being rose over me. I reached for my sword nervously, as the darkness overtook me..._

 _ **"**_ _ **ZEEEEEDDDDDD!"**_

* * *

I forced my eyes open, spitting out water. Go was standing over me, wiping her face off, "Thank Arceus you're okay! You fainted in the shower!"

I scratched the back of my head, "I...did? Well..." Ryu sat next to me, "Go rushed in after she heard you hitting the ground. She performed mouth to mouth-" The programmer clamped her hand over the fox's mouth, **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"**

Was... was it just me imagining things...?

Or was that falling rock...

A loud scream outside caught our attention. I turned to Go, "Something's wrong! I'm going to help!" Go stared at me, "Not in that suit, you aren't!"

I looked down, and realized I had nothing but a towel around my waist for this whole exchange, "Eep!"

One quick change of clothes later, and we ran out into the hallway.

Y was crouched over X, gasping. I dashed over as fast as my boots would carry me. The boy in blue had blood coming out of a small cut on his forehead. I leaned over him, removing his blood-stained cap and tying a cloth around his wound, "What happened?!" Y looked up, "I just came over here, and… and… He was…!"

I stood, distraught.

 _"_ _Somebody's in here with us!"_

* * *

 **"** **TERRIBLE! HORRIBLE, I SAY!"**

I shook my head, as the man started to panic. The owner, who I had learnt was called Mr Paris, began pacing around the room, "Do you have any idea how hard the bloodstain will be to clean off?!"

I facepalmed, "The more immediate problem is the fact X was attacked, Sir!" He turned to me, "You said you were part of a special group, right?! Flare Hunters! You can fix this! Please!" X sighed, lying on a couch, "I…I'm not sure…"

Go turned to Mr Paris, "Don't worry! We'll do what we can! Guys, you heard the man! Get to the bottom of it! NOW!" Y sighed, "We would, but… You know we aren't the brightest! If we get separated, the attacker could…"

I grumbled. We weren't investigators. We were Hunters. We couldn't do this…

Suddenly, the gate guard ran in, "Sir! A car has- HEY!"

I peered out a window.

 _In the pouring rain, a red convertible skidded around the corner, screeching to a stop in front of the house. A boy in a scarlet hoodie leaped out of the driver's seat, and a Pikachu came out behind him. The electric mouse himself wore a deerstalker cap, tipping it politely at the guard as he approached the house._

The boy saluted, "S…Sir! I'm **_Tim Goodman_** , and this is…" The Pikachu smiled, " ** _Pika Pika!"_**

The man stared, "Why…! You're the 'famous detective duo'? You're nothing but a child and his Pokemon!" Tim walked into the house, "That's what the last guy said. Don't worry, Mr Paris, we'll find _Fluffina VII_ for you!"

The Pikachu snickered, before standing at attention again, "Pik. PikaPika. Pikuka." Tim turned to him, "Well, it's not going to be easy, **_Phoenix_**. Have you actually read the files… Of course you have. You always read them before me."

Paris stared in awe, "Amazing! So, you do share a bond with him!" Tim scratched the back of his head, "Well… Yeah. It's a funny story how I met-"

 ** _"_** ** _PIK!"_**

The Sherlock Holmes Pikachu ran over to me, growling. I edged back, "Um… Hi?"

Tim approached me, looking me over, "Who are you?" Go growled, "Hey! I could ask you the same thing! Who are you?"

The Pikachu hopped on me, growling, "Pikapika. Chu pik. Pika-chu." Ryu's ears twitched, "What the… Z, he's apparently the detective that was called in to help find the man's Furfrou! He said that he was also wondering what you were doing in here…"

I nodded, "Right, sorry. I'm Z, a Flare Hunter. We're devoted to stopping Team Flare in Kalos. My partners here are X, Y and Go." The Pikachu nodded, turning to Tim, "Chu." The boy in red cleared his throat, "We are the Goodmen, a detective duo famous throughout Kalos. Phoenix here may be a Pikachu…"

* * *

 _Several weeks ago…_

 ** _"_** ** _He may be so small…"_**

 _A Flare Grunt ran down an alleyway, holding a package he stole from a jewelry store. Behind him, a squad of officers were following in hot pursuit, Growlithes barking._

 ** _"_** ** _But to the criminal underworld, he's known as…"_**

 _Suddenly, the red car skidded at the other end of the alley, a police helicopter's searchlight blinding the grunt._

 _When he uncovered his eyes…_

 _Hundreds of patrol vehicles met his wide eyes. The Grunt looked around, shocked, "I…Impossible… It can't be…"_

 _ **DETECTIVE PIKACHU**_

* * *

We stared.

Tim shrugged, "Criminals aren't very imaginative."

Phoenix nodded, standing tall. He walked over to X, tugging on his sleeve, "Pika." X groaned, "What…? You want me to tell you what happened…?" The Pikachu sat down on the floor, pulling a notepad from his cap. He turned to Tim, "Pik. Pika…PikaPika Chu chu? Ka."

Tim nodded, "Understood. Call me if you need me."

I turned to Go, "Isn't it odd how Tim is the only one who knows what Phoenix is saying?" Go shrugged, "Whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm **starving!** Mr Paris, I don't want to trouble you too much, but…"

The owner smiled, "Of course. I have just prepared a table. Please, follow me."

As we walked down the hallways, I looked at the young detective, "Tim… You got some explaining to do." He sighed, nodding, "Yeah. It all began several months ago…"

* * *

 ** _Lumiose City Outskirts, several months ago._**

 _Tim walked out of his apartment, holding a garbage bag, "Okay, see ya mom!"_

 _As he walked towards the garbage bins, the teen began to ponder how he ended up like this. He was just an ordinary boy, but ever since the last company he worked for went bankrupt, he was forced to live with his mother in the city outskirts. He hardly had any money, and ever since his older brother died in a mysterious car crash while working for the police forces, the family's income was low._

 _Tim tossed the black bag into the dumpster, looking into the rubbish. He spat. That's all he had now. Trash and garbage. It would take forever for him to get a new job, and he only had a diploma in law. Ironically, it was because of a lawsuit that his last job evaporated._

 _Tim slammed his fist into the side of the dumpster angrily, "GAAAAAH!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yep, life was tough for me then. But little did I know…"**_

* * *

 _Across town, a small yellow figure sat up on a bench, gasping._

 _"_ _Too much coffee again…" he grumbled, annoyed that nobody could understand him. He pulled out his only possession that reminded him of his previous trainer; a brown deerstalker cap. He jumped off the bench, beginning to walk down the road._

 _The little being was, of course, a Pikachu._

 _The reason why he woke up so grumpily was due to a recurring memory…_

* * *

 ** _?, Some months ago._**

 _"_ _Good work, Miles!"_

 _"_ _Couldn't have done it without your help, Phoenix. Hey, I bought this from a store back there. It's too small for me, but you can have it, since you're such a great detective!"_

 _"…"_

 _"…_ _Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _You picked the cheesiest hat you could find, Miles. Nobody wears this type of thing anymore at a crime scene."_

 _"_ _Eh… Sorry. But hey, it works, right?"_

 _"_ _I guess."_

 ** _"_** ** _Phoenix…?"_**

 _"_ _..Zzz…Huh?"_

 _"_ _I was thinking… What if we became private eyes? Y'know, like Looker."_

 _"_ _Hmm… Offering our services to the public…? I suppose I'd like that."_

 _"_ _Yeah! We'd be like Holmes and Watson! O-of course, you're much better than me at law."_

 _"_ _If you didn't just sit around watching CSI all day…"_

 _"_ _Geez! Sorry, okay! Hey… What the… The steering's jamm-"_

 _ **"**_ _ **AAAAGH!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **MILES! MIIILLLLEEESSSSS!"**_

* * *

 _Phoenix shook his head. Never again. The Great Detective Pikachu was gone._

 _Since his partner died, the Pikachu had been aimlessly wandering the street. He had to make it alone, no matter what. The nights were cold and lonely without him…_

 _The mouse stopped in front of a shop window, and scowled at the reflection before him._

* * *

 _Tim walked down the road, listening to his Mp3 player. Suddenly, an Aipom leapt out of nowhere, snatching his headset off._

 _"_ _What the-_ _ **HEY! GET BACK HERE, YA JERK!"**_

 _And the game was afoot._

 _The kid chased the monkey for several blocks, eventually cornering it before a flower cart. Tim smirked, "Gotcha, ya lil- Woah. Shit."_

 _Apparently the Aipom had friends. The three monkeys glared at the boy, who was now edging back nervously, "Shit. Shit. Shit!" The three jumped him, but little did they know Tim's skills._

 _The boy in the jacket attempted to take up martial arts in his final year of college, and was red-belt. Not quite as good as a Black belt, but hey, he had to work with he had. Tim leapt back, swinging his fist at an attacking Pokemon, "Give. Me. Back. My. Cheap. 5$. HEADSET!"_

 _He paused, pondering what he just said, before shrugging and running after the Pokemon. He grabbed one, "GOTCHA, YA 'LIL SC-Eh?"_

 _In his hands was a Pikachu wearing a deerstalker cap! He was holding it by an ear. Phoenix yelped,_ _ **"PUTMEDOWN!"**_

 _Tim screamed, "_ _ **AAAAAHH! TALKING PIKACHU!"**_

 _The Pikachu screamed,_ ** _"AAAAAAH! MY EARS!"_**

* * *

 **"While we may not have gotten off to the best start, we became the best crime fighting duo since Zubatman and Fletchling!"** Tim finished, chewing on his roast Blaziken, "Any questions?"

Go lifted her face out of her food, "Mmf?"

I nodded, "Well, that explains everything." Paris smiled, "I'm glad to see you are enjoying your time here, my friends! Fear not, for I am feeling generous for your help, Tim. As such, I shall not add this meal to your bill."

The money gods are feeling very generous today.

"Why don't you let your Pokemon enjoy it too?"

Go nodded, "Yeah! Good idea. Send them out, Z."

Ryu, Piku and Epona ran up to the table, as Go felt her second ball, "Hmm... Wonder what this is."

She tossed out the Charizard. Needless to say, she was shocked.

The programmer yelped, jumped out of her seat and scurried behind a concrete pillar, "D...Dragon!" Tim chuckled, "Wow! That is some Pokemon you have there!" I nodded, as the fantastic beast turned to face me.

It walked over, as I got a horrible thought. What if it remembered me attacking it in the city? Oh, Arceus. That would mean that it would attack me instantly. And knowing how old and expensive this property is-

A large, warm head nuzzled my shoulder. I turned to my side, and saw the dragon making a happy growling noise. Go peered out, then sweatdropped.

Or it could do that.

* * *

 _Phoenix flipped through his notebook, "X was attacked while walking out of the toilet. He suffered several small wounds to his head, so that must be where the attacker struck." He flipped a few pages forwards, "There was signs of small pieces of rust where he was attacked. Not to mention..."_

 _He looked up at the hallway, counting the suits of armor by the sides. 5 on the left, 6 on the right._

 _"_ _So, the attacker has a suit of armor. Then he must be a thief, hoping to sell the relic for a nice profit." the mouse reasoned, chewing on the end of his pencil, "But... X never saw him. Wouldn't a thief prefer to sneak around behind X rather than draw attention to himself by attacking him? Maybe he thought X was the investigator, thus meaning that... No, he wouldn't use blows to the head. Far too unreliable. A single gunshot can kill easier than that, and he could use a silencer."_

 _Phoenix stopped, leaning on a statue and tapping his head, "Gah... Nothing makes sense about this. Yet..."_

 ** _"_** ** _Phoenix!"_**

Ryu bounded up, to the Detective Pikachu, "Dinner's ready!" He turned to face the fox, "Okay, thanks. But... what's your name?" "Name's Ryu, sir!" Ryu saluted, red headband shaking as he did, "I'm Z's Starter."

Phoenix nodded, "Yes, Ryu... I'm currently in quite a bind about the case." Ryu sat, "I know. You kept talking to yourself as I was walking behind you. I didn't want to annoy you, as you seemed deep in thought." the firey fox replied.

"Well, then... Do you have any theories?" Phoenix asked.

Ryu looked up at the armor, "So... one was stolen. There's rust around the crime scene. Why would a thief carry around his loot? Wouldn't he get it out using a Pokeball or something? Carrying it in his arms is rather conspicuous."

Phoenix nodded slowly, "...Indeed! He wouldn't have carried it like that, as it would've left evidence for investigators like me! I should've seen that earlier. Therefore, he must not have been carrying a ball... or a bag... He would be wearing the armor himself!"

"Or he could've slipped it out that open window." Ryu mumbled. Phoenix shrugged, "Yes... That too. However, that leads to the moat… But first, we must find out more about the armor. We may learn a thing or two about the attacker."

His stomach rumbled.

"Oh, yes, and dinner too. Come, Ryu!"

* * *

"...And that's how I won that dumpling eating contest and found my long-lost son!" Paris laughed, pouring himself more wine, "Yes, a fascinating story, that..."

Tim nodded, "Well, yeah. I guess."

X, who was now sitting next to us with Y, sipped his tea, "That Phoenix is a wonder, I'd say. He is able to not only understand me, but he seemed like a real professional at his craft. I could hear the gears in his head rotating as he worked!"

Go stroked her new Charizard's neck, "Yep. He's a genius alright, but nothing can ever beat a good Poogle Search in my opinion."

 ** _"_** ** _Pika, Pikapikapik."_**

Go and I sat bolt upright, "Oh snap! Hey, Phoenix!"

The mouse walked past us, before stopping to look at the Charizard, "Pika, Pikapikapika? " The Charizard blushed, growling a response. Phoenix looked at me, before scribbling something on a sheet of paper and handing it to me.

 _Female Charizard, name_ _ **Chariz**_ _. Is she yours? She seems a bit embarrassed by my compliment._

I turned to Go, who read the sheet, "Oh. Phoenix, you can write in English? That's a talent not many Pikachus have." Go resumed fawning over her new fire-type.

Phoenix sat next to Tim, picking up a croissant and chewing on it, "Pik...Nom... Chu...nom nom..." The boy nodded, "Okay. Mr Paris, what are the suits of armour in the hallway for?"

The owner of the house turned to me, "The _**Eevee suits?**_ Oh, yes, they're quite expensive and rare. They were used in the Kalosian Civil wars. They were used by a team of Eevees in the war as part of a scheme of the king at the time. If you open up a suit, you can see…"

He led us into the hallway, motioning to a silver suit of plate armor. He pulled it forwards and spun it around, and revealed a metal flap in the back. I peered in, and saw an amazing array of gears, harnesses and iron rods. Paris turned to Ryu, "A veritable bolted behemoth, indeed! Your Fennekin seems to be the right size to-"

Ryu shook his head quickly, as Go wrestled with him, **"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NO! NO! NOOOO!"** The girl shook her head, strapping the fox into the leather harnesses. Ryu calmed himself, as Paris nodded, "Alright, I'm activating your movement now, Ryu."

He opened a latch inside the helmet, and the armor fell limp. The head rotated to face us and Ryu lifted the visor, revealing his face in the helmet, "This isn't too bad, actually… What was this used for again?"

Paris walked up to Ryu, pulling a sword out from a weapon rack on the wall. He strapped on the weapon onto his left arm, "Combat. Ryu, lift your left front leg."

The sword raised into a defensive stance. Ryu waved his hand around, before taking a few steps forwards, sword in hand. Tim thought about this for a second, before gasping, "Phoenix, is Fluffina VII, perhaps… Hiding in a suit…?!"

The Pikachu nodded, "Pika." Tim began pacing, "So, um… Where is she?" The Pikachu motioned to a window. We walked over, and I noted a telephone cable led out the window into the garden.

Y gasped, "Of course! After beating up X, she decided to slide down the cable in the suit and hide in the garden." Phoenix nodded.

Then I asked the all-important question, "But why? Why wear the armor?"

Go turned to me, "Z, no time to ask why now. Get out there and find her!"

I whined, "Why Meee?"

X turned to face me, "First, you have a sword and gun. She may want to fight on equal terms, or not, either way you're ready. Secondly, Ryu's already wearing battle armor. Why not try it out. Finally, I'm still wounded, and I don't think anyone else wants to get dirty out there."

I grumbled, as Ryu grabbed onto the cable and prepared to swing outside, "I better get some damn milk duds for doing all this."

 _ **MISSION START**_

* * *

 **"** **WAAAAAHHHH-Oof!"**

Slamming into a telephone pole hurts, especially in the rain. I'll remember that. I groaned softly, as Ryu jumped off the cable. I groaned, "Stupid… Telephone… pole…"

Go radioed in, _"Z? That looked like It hurt!"_

I smirked, igniting my sword, "No problemo, Go. I'll have time to complain later, but now I need to-Huh?!" Lightning flashed, lighting up a dark figure in the gardens. It stood beneath a large statue, pulling along what looked like a cannon behind it.

It froze, looking directly at me.

"So, you're the one who caused all the problems." Ryu growled, raising his sword and marching forwards. The figure walked forwards, and we could now see it better. Like Ryu, he wore armor, but his was deep scarlet.

The intruder drew his own sword, "I'm only trying to protect her. I didn't mean to cause so much problems." Ryu stared, "Who? Protect? What are you..?"

The knight stood back, sword poised to strike, "I'm afraid that I may have to do this, but really I have no choice. It is in my family's blood to defend her! En Garde!" Ryu and I raised our weapons, and I spoke, _"Us Unovans have a similar saying;_ ** _TIME TO KICK ASS!_** _"_

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

He dashed forwards, and Ryu blocked with his sword. This allowed me to roll behind the intruder and bring up my own weapon onto the scarlet breastplate. The knight flinched, before reaching onto his back and clamping onto another weapon; A ball and chain.

He swung it at me, but Ryu jumped in the way holding a shield, blocking the attack.

Paris broke down in my comm, _"No! Those things cost a fortune! Well, the attacker's one does. Yours is just a replica."_ X spoke, _"My friend is throwing down with a knight, and all you're worried about is damaging his armor?! What is wrong with you?!"_

I dodged another attack from the spike ball, "That's nice. Go! I need a strategy!"

No response. I tapped my radio, "Go? Go? Hey, where did she-"

 ** _"_** ** _FAAALLLLCCOOOOONNNN PUNCH!"_**

The girl fell from the skies, her Charizard landing behind her as she slammed her fist into the helmet of the attacker. I whistled, "Nice entry." She chuckled, "It better have done something. I think I broke my hand."

The knight switched back to his blade, dashing forwards with a battlecry. Go sighed, snatching up my shotgun and firing at the helmet. The buckshot bounced off, but some made it through the chinks in the armor.

Ryu turned to me, "I have an idea."

Go leapt on the armor, repeatedly striking the head. The armor shrugged her off, throwing her aside. The programmer spat out some blood into the rain, cracking her fists, "You really wanna play tough, don't you?"

Suddenly, I rode in on Epona's back, leaping off and slashing down at the opponent. He backflipped, dodging the strike and leaving me pulling my blade out of the dirt. I was open. But that was what we were hoping. Chariz flew from the stormy skies, breathing great flames onto the enemy. He flinched visibly, as Ryu spun his sword around and struck. The intruder shook from every hit with the blade, before falling to his knees.

I drew my sword, as Go cocked her shotgun. Ryu stood up, shield in one hand, sword in the other. We advanced upon the fallen knight, as lightning lit the night.

I pointed my blade forwards, "Surrender and make it easier for everyone. Return to the house." The knight looked up...

And laughed.

"I was never in the house in the first place. I only have the duty... of defending this manor and the lady of it from harm. I will finish... Just like my ancestor had!" he- No, she- that voice was too high-pitched to be male- laughed, standing in a defensive pose, "Besides, it's been too long since I tried something like this. **_TENSHOUZAN!_** "

She jumped, striking upwards with a slash, slamming Ryu back. Go fired her shotgun repeatedly at the attacker, but an iron gauntlet slammed into her stomach, making her eat dirt. All of a sudden, bright orange flames ignited the arena, as Chariz breathed fire at the knight. She pulled out her shield, blocking the attack, before using it to bash her back. The dragon took to the skies, but a ball and chain wrapped around her, slamming her back into the ground around her repeatedly, before retracting the chain and marching towards me, "Now, we fight as equals, **_'Hero'!_** "

I glared at her, _"...Hero?"_

She nodded, "Indeed. The legend of a hero wielding such a sword has been passed down through centuries. He apparently had amazing technique, one move I have displayed for you tonight. But if you truly are a reincarnation of the 'ancient hero'..."

Hero...?

I spat, "I'm sorry. I don't think of myself as a hero. I have only always fought for those I believe in." The knight drew her sword, "So be it... Hero..."

"Besides, would the 'hero' pull this dirty trick on you?"

Suddenly, Epona charged out of nowhere. I ran by her side, vaulting on, kicking her sides to ride ever faster at the target.

The knight was unable to react before we rode into her, knocking her to the ground. I back-flipped off, before kicking the helmet of the armor as hard as I could manage. The effect was just what I intended.

"Agh...! I can't...move...!" the fallen figure groaned. The latch that locked movement had reactivated, meaning that the suit was out of and Go laughed, slowly standing up.

I stood over her, saying the only Kalosian word I knew.

 ** _"_** ** _Baguette."_**

 _ **MISSION COMPLETE**_

* * *

We walked back in, bruised and muddy, but victorious. Mr Paris ran over, "Praise Arceus! Thank you so much, Z!" I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head, "Um... No problem. We may need to wash up, though."

Go nodded, "I got a few cuts on my arm, but I think they'll heal with a few potions slapped on." Ryu raised his visor, "Hey, can somebody help me get out of this suit now? It's really hot and sweaty in here!"

Y giggled, "I dunno, Ryu. I think you look better in a suit!"

X nodded, "Yeah, and you fight better too!"

 **"** **...I NEED TO PEE SOMEBODY GET ME OUT!"** Ryu screamed.

A few minutes later, we had cleaned up, I had helped the Fennekin climb out of the armor (and helped him pee into a toilet instead of all over the floors), and we sat around the dining table as Tim debriefed us.

"Well, we did it guys." Tim chuckled, "Thanks to you, we were able to find Fluffina VII!" I sipped my tea, "It took a lot, I can tell you."

Phoenix sighed, "PikaPika." All of a sudden, Tim stared at his partner as if he was crazy, "What d'ya mean... T...That was Fluffina...R...Right?" The Pikachu shook his head, walking to the armor, now attached to a luggage cart with some of my trusty duct tape. He lifted the visor, revealing an Eevee strapped into the suit instead of the Furfrou!

Mr Paris gasped, "This isn't my beloved Furfrou! That wasn't where she was hiding at all!" Phoenix laughed, pulling an elegantly written note from his pocket;

 _Don't worry, sir!_

Suddenly, a white Pokemon walked into the room, looking quite shaken and wet. She looked at Phoenix, smiling a bit, before talking. Okay, is it just me, or do all the Pokemon here know how to speak English? Makes sense, considering this guy's loaded, but still...

"I'm here, sir. Don't worry, I'm not hurt."

Mr Paris leapt out of his seat happily, and hugged his Pokemon, "Fluffy! You came back! Thank you sooo much, Detec-" The Eevee in the armour spoke again, "Wait! Pray, listen to what my lady has to say, I beg you!"

Fluffy climbed out of the man's embrace, clearing her throat and speaking, "I am safe, but there is a reason why I chose to run away tonight." Mr Paris reeled, "Eh? Why would you want to leave Parfum Palace?!"

"The fireworks." the Eevee replied. More questions arose.

"What-Oh, I do enjoy my fireworks." the owner of the house chuckled, "I was going to have them launched off, a veritable light-show tonight, but the rain-" "You're missing the point!" the knight-Eevee growled, "She's afraid of them!"

Fluffy nodded, blushing, "Rather crude, but yes, it is true. I get terribly startled by the loud sound, but you still insist on firing them off every night. So I turned to my knight, **_Lady Robin_** , to send me out tonight."

"W...Wha?!" X spat, "So we've had a whole...Feudal system... Knight protecting his lady...Her, to be accurate...thing going on tonight?!" The newly named Robin nodded, "Yes. I live on the manor's grounds with my family. We're descendants of he who defended the castle, all those years ago! We serve the Furfrou of the house in secret, protecting her from thieves."

"Wh...What?!" Mr Paris blinked, "Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Robin smirked, "You never asked."

The Furfrou continued, "Robin was the smallest of this clan, so I took a liking to her. As you taught me to speak, I began teaching her too using the manuscript in the library. This had the rather unfortunate side-effect of her speaking like those from back then, however."

"I most certainly do not!" the Eevee whined, as Go pulled a carrot from her bag and held it out to her.

"After doing this, she grew interested in the Eevee Armor, and taught herself how to fight by reading combat manuals and researching into the hero's fighting style. As you saw, she is extremely adept at this, and grew into a strong knight, just as you saw tonight."

"Meanwhile, you were still firing off firework after firework, nearly scaring me to fainting each time! So, tonight, I decided to take action with Lady Robin to wait out the night. Our original plan was to hide me inside the shed inside the cannon, but then... others showed up."

Robin sighed, "If it weren't for you meddling youths, nay, we would've been to succeed." Tim looked up, "The whole reason why you did all this… Was because you're afraid of fireworks…?"

Mr Paris sighed, "I never knew it affected you like that… Fine then! From now on, I shall only enjoy firing off artillery into the air if it pleases you, my dear!" The Furfrou nodded, "Yes. That would be most pleasing."

…Is it just me? Am I the dirty one?

I turned to the owner of the house, "So… I guess I have to pay you tomorrow?" He shook his head, "No! I have learnt the error of my ways! As a reward, I shall not charge you a penny for finding my precious!"

Wallet happy! Yay!

"The next town you might want to travel to is Amberette Town, a good 5 hour walk. You best get rested, Hunters." Paris explained, "And again, thank you… All of you."

It was a good night.

And the battle was just beginning.

Phoenix chuckled, "Pika. Pikachu. PikaPika Hu Kapik? Hu PIkaPiku? PikuPik!"

 _ **"**_ _ **PikaPika, PIKA OUT!"**_

* * *

 ** _Lumiose City, Alleyway_**

 _Lead littered the alley._

 _A black figure loaded her pistol, taking aim at the running sniper. The sniper cocked her rifle, training her sights on the girl in the black suit. Sniper rounds whizzed around the dark streets, a bullet smashing a street light._

 _The Sniper switched weapons, muttering under her breath, "Idkfa."_

 _Her rifle vanished in a flash of white pixels, returning to her bag, and she pulled out a pair of energy pistols. She hoisted them before her, as the black armored figure dashed at her, glowing orange E lighting the night._

 _The ends of the guns glowed, charging up energy, before unleashing them in a green orb of energy. Both hit home, sending the target flying into a wall. The girl fell to the ground, crumpling on the cracked concrete._

 ** _Sakura_** _walked up to the fallen foe, "The Prototype…_ _ **Model E.**_ _Or as you call yourself…_ _ **Essentia**_ _."_

 _Essentia groaned, as Sakura placed a boot on her chest, "Urgh… Is this… How I end? On an city street… like…like…" Sakura stared down at the amber visor, before letting out a sigh._

 ** _"_** ** _No."_**

 _She took her foot off her chest, "I want you to help me. Take these." She tossed the twin pistols to the girl, "I have to travel around Kalos. There are many Flares still out there." Essentia stared at her, shocked, "W…What?! But…But you're…!"_

 _"_ _I know. However, what I'm doing is immoral. I don't wish to fight you, and Lysandre… He's clearly evil." Sakura replied, "I wish to fight him. But I know it would be surely suicide. As such, I want to fight with you."_

 _Essentia stood up, leveling a gun at the sniper._

 _"_ _Do you think they'd fall for that?"_

 ** _Generic gunshot._**

 _Sakura fell back, as the bullet grazed her shoulder. The girl wearing the denim jacket struggled to stand back up from the unexpected attack, when Essentia rolled behind her, knocking her to the ground quickly and then punching her in the face repeatedly until she had a black eye._

 _The prototype finally kicked Sakura into a wall._

 _The sniper groaned, "You...Bitch..."_

 _"_ _Okay, now we can work together." Essentia laughed, "Did you really think that Flare HQ wouldn't notice you returning from an assault mission without me putting up a fight?"_

 _The sniper thought about this for a few seconds, "Hey... Yeah... So, partners?"_

 _Black armor met with simple kevlar, "Partners."_


	7. The Rocky Road to Victory

**Chapter 6- The Rocky Road to Victory  
** _In which Z and Go face their next Gym._

* * *

 _Go opened her eyes._

 _Around her was the desert, sand and wind blowing. She groaned, realizing several wound on her chest, arms and legs. Scarlet blood dripped onto the sands. Her clothes torn and broken, she stood up._

 _Before her stood Sakura, her eyes shaded by her cap, "I…I'm sorry, Go… Z… He…"_

 _A loud roar overhead. Sakura ducked. Go looked up, as a large meteor fell from the sky, smashing the earth they stood on. Go let out a loud yell, "No!" The ground beneath her fell apart, and she fell into an infinite void…_

 _Then, X's voice sounded, echoing, "…Z."_

 _"_ _M…Maverick…"_

 _Go blinked, "What are you saying…?"_

 ** _"_** ** _FLARE SCUM!"_**

 _The sound of X charging up a shot, followed by a loud blast and a familiar scream. X cried,_ _ **"I WAS YOUR FRIEND, AND YOU BETRAYED ME, Z! PERISH!"**_ _Go felt a powerful blast strike her chest, sending her back into the void screaming._

 _Friend had turned on friend._

* * *

Go woke up, screaming, **"ZEEEEDDDD!"**

I stared at her, a little startled by her sudden outburst, "Go! Calm down! All that happened was you fell off Epona!"

She sat up, looking around, "Oh… Uh… Well…"

X stared, "Y'know Go, you sleep a lot. Would it be because you're normally so busy?" Go nodded slowly, "Y…Yeah. I…I guess…" Y tapped her foot impatiently, "About time you woke up, too! Z looks like he's exhausted!"

I grumbled, "Go, get off Epona now. I've been walking for the last hour, and I wanna ride now! You're way more athletic than me, walk!" Go climbed off the Skidoo's back, "Alright already! Sheesh, who made you the commander?"

The girl rolled out of the saddle, and I jumped on and grabbed the reins, **"ONWARDS! HYAH!"** I kicked Epona's sides, and the little Pokemon took off, leaving the two hunters and the programmer in the dust.

Go sneezed, before jogging after me, "Hey! No fair!"

X and Y exchanged glances, before running ahead as well.

* * *

Riding is a form of escapism for me. Both literally and figuratively. It gives me time to reflect on the current events that are happening in my life. For starters, my sword-fighting skills.

During the last few battles, the best words I could use to describe it was… What?! Only two days ago, I was your everyday agricultural worker. The closest thing I knew to combat was swinging around an axe to clear the homestead from trees. Suddenly, I got Zygarde's sabre, and… it felt lighter in my hands. Like I wielded nothing at all. It was almost like the weapon was… odd as it was… teaching me how to use it.

It was like it had been waiting for me to wield it.

And X…

He was on my side, wasn't he…? Then… why did I feel like he had it in for me…?

 _What the hell was happening to me?!_

Suddenly, to take my mind off these troubles, my Holo Caster rang.

 **"** **You have a collect call from… YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! WAHAHAHA-… Do you accept the charges?"**

I stared, "No… freaking way." That voice… I hadn't heard it since…

A boy in a blue jumper and red cap waved on the other end, **_"WHAZZUP?!"_** I nearly dropped my comm, **_"B…BLACK!"_**

True enough, my old friend and famous Unovan Politician was on the other end of the line!

* * *

 ** _Herbert 'Black' Dwayne_** _was apparently a famous millionaire playboy who was running for president in this year's Unovan presidential election. In order to create a good PR, he entered the Unova League to hopefully take the grand prize!_

 _Huh. Wonder what he's doing now? Maybe he'll tell me one day._

* * *

 **"** **ZEDDY BOY!** Mah man!" Black smiled, tipping his cap. I chuckled, "Black! You two-timing, cheatin' maniac! What dastardly scheme have you planned up this round?"

The man kicked back in the chair he was sitting in, "Nothin much, just enjoyin' the high-life!" A high pitched voice next to him sounded, "Hey, what's that?"

All of a sudden, excited brown hair and white cloth filled the screen, "Ooh! Is this one of those fancy Holo-caster things they use in Kalos? Hey! Hey random guy! HEY!" I winced at the loud sound, "Black! Who is this chick?!"

Black grumbled, pulling the girl back, **_"White,_** I told you not to interfere with me while I'm in my room! How'd you even break the lock?" The girl, apparently named White, held a paperclip in one hand up, "I pick things up."

Black facepalmed, "Aw well... Z, this is **_White_** , a random slum girl I took pity on during my PR trip. Apparently, both her parents abandoned her when she was young for drugs, and she stole my belt. So, naturally, I was compelled to get it back, taking her with me for some reason."

I gulped, and for good reason.

Black's belt is one of the deadliest weapons in his repertoire; one strike from it was said to be able to knock out a rampaging Onix during one of our class excursions! I should know, I was there! I swear the man is a walking nuke with that in his hands.

"Y...YOUR BELT?!" I gasped, "She managed to..." White smirked, holding up the ungodly weapon up again, "Hah. Easy as pie!" Black yelped, snatching it from her hands and quickly re-attaching it around his waist, "Hey! Don't take the belt off if you don't want me to show it! I swear, one of these days, White..."

The girl looked at me, "So... Your name is Z?" I shook my head, "Just my nickname. But yeah, it is kinda my name." The girl smiled, holding out her hand, "I'm Hilda! Nice to meet you!"

I stared for a few seconds, "You are aware I can't touch your hand, right? Holograms. Also, I'm riding a Skidoo." The politician stared, "You are still with that little family business?" "Hey, I thought you were out there fighting Team Plasma!" I shot back.

"I am. I'm just in the Blackmobile. That's my corporate hauler, if you're wondering. I outfitted it for the League." he replied, pulling a can of alcohol out of his bag and taking a swig, "This is some good beer."

 ** _"_** ** _I HEARD ALCOHOL MENTIONED! I MUST BERATE THE DRINKER AT ONCE!"_** Go screamed, snatching up my Holo-caster.

"Go! How did you catch up?!" I stared in disbelief. The programmer scoffed, "Gee, I dunno. Maybe if you weren't riding at the speed of smell!"

Black stared at the screen, "Ooh! Zeddy has a honey now! What's her name, sweet-cheeks?"

Go growled, "My name is **Charlie 'GO' Willow,** buster! AND Z AND I ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" She tapped a few buttons on her phone, and a loud whining sound sounded through the Holo-caster's speakers.

Black and White winced, covering their ears, **"AAAH! I'M SORRY! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"**

Go tapped a button on her phone again, "Nobody gave you the rights to talk to a woman like that, mister! Who the hell are you, and why are you calling Z?"

I groaned. She got him started again…

Black stood up again, adjusting his jacket, _"I am Herbert 'Black' Dwayne! I will be the President of the United Regions of Unova!_ _ **VOTE BLACK '17! I WILL MAKE UNOVA GREAT AGAIN! I WILL BUILD A GREAT WALL AROUND THE FILTHY ALOLANS, AND ALOLA IS GONNA PAY FOR IT!**_ _"_

...Alola? Isn't that already part of the Unova Region? That's why they call it the United Regions, isn't it.

Go held her finger up on her phone, "Ahem..." Black settled down again quickly, "Ah! Sorry!"

White squealed, "Hey! You're the girl from that online meme! That famous one, what was it... 'I Play-"

The programmer looked ready to explode, "YOU LITTLE...!" I laughed, tugging my partner's sleeve before she could blast out another sound using her hacking. Black chuckled, "Well, we better get going. One trainer to another, this mission is gonna get a little harder with these hunnies tagging along!" White let out an awkward smile, "Uh... Yeah. Black out. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

She pounced on Black, and I switched off my comm.

Go turned to me, "Who was that? He's obnoxious, but good-natured." I chuckled, "Black. You'll hear more about him soon enough."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _The two thieves began counting up the money they got from their day's looting in their den. The Lumiose City district they were in was hardly visited by officers, a veritable hive of scum and villainy._

 _But little did they know of two visitors watching from above._

 _One spoke,_ _ **"Ready to rock?"**_

 _The second smirked under her face visor,_ _ **"I'm always ready."**_

 _Explosions rocked the building. A man stood up,_ _ **"Wait here."**_ _He left the doors... The hallway in the abandoned apartment was silent. He looked around, confused._

 _Suddenly, an unnatural whirring sound sounded softly through the walls. Then a loud blast, followed by the walls collapsing inwards._

 _A figure in black stood in the hole, another dark person behind her. The attacker spoke in a soft voice,_ _ **"You have heard of the Flare Hunters, haven't you?"**_ _Before the man could speak, she fired a stun round from her gun, knocking him out._

 _The second robber heard the shot, and grabbed the briefcase full of cash. He exited out a back door into the cold night, and began running. He ran around the corner, down an alleyway, into a safehouse._

 ** _"_** ** _I should be safe here."_** _he sighed. Suddenly, footsteps. He flinched, as the door of the house came open..._

 ** _"_** ** _It's me."_** _his partner spoke,_ _ **"I...I think we lost them."**_ _The escaping thief let out a sigh of relief,_ _ **"How did they find us? Was there a traitor in our ranks?"**_ _He turned around, and began walking down a hallway._

 _A click. He turned around again, to find his partner holding an odd pistol in one hand. It was aimed at him. For the longest time, no one spoke._

 _Then..._

 _A stun shot sounded through the corridor. The second man fell down, gasping as consciousness left him,_ _ **"Y...You were the traitor!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _No. I took care of him a while ago."_** _this... being spoke, shining and transforming into a figure in black._

 _ **"**_ _ **H...How did you do that...?"**_ _the thief breathed, before slumping on the ground unconscious. The last thing he saw was a glowing letter in the darkness..._

* * *

"Why does this always need to be so haaarrrd!" Y whined, stumbling and tripping over rocks as we walked down the cliffs. X had slipped into his armored boots, allowing him so crush small pebbles underfoot and create a safe pathway for him down. Go was nimbly skipping from rock to rock, while Epona's hooves allowed me to ride safely down. Y's small black sneakers, on the other hand, only caused her pain as she walked down the hiking trail.

Go grew tired of the navigator's whining, stopping and slinging her over her back, "Y, stop whining! How can you expect to defend Kalos if you can't conquer one tiny hill!" X stared, "Tiny is a bit of a stretch, Go. Look!"

We paused for a few seconds, looking up. Brilliant chalk white cliffs met our eyes, stretching out for kilometers and feet high into the skies, as a strong breeze blew salt from the nearby ocean into us.

X smirked, looking at me, "Hey, Z. Bet you can't make it down faster than me!" He jumped off the cliff's ledge, slamming his feet and a hand into a wall and sliding down. Go stared, "Damn advanced tech! Luckily, I came prepared."

She paused, digging in her massive hiking bag and pulling out two smaller bags, "I don't know how I ended up with these, but here ya go! Gramp's patented reusable compact flight packs!" I slipped on one bag, as Go slipped on another and grabbed Y, "Z, race you down too!" She jumped off the ledge, Y screaming all the while. I called back Epona, prepared myself and performed the same action, wind blasting into my face

Go winked at me, "Ready to see why they're so reusable and compact? Pull the ripcord!" I did so, and my bag fizzled. All of a sudden, blue laser webbing appeared between my limbs, and I began gliding down! Go had a similar webbing, but it was magenta instead. She laughed, " **LASER WINGSUITS!** Y'see, Willow always wanted to try skydiving, but thought that packing his parachute was too fiddly, so he came up with this!" I cheered, dancing in the skies with neon blue lines trailing behind me. This was awesome! Best invention ever!

Go swooped in low, dropping a rather shaken Y onto the beach and soaring back up to fistbump me in mid-air, "Advanced technology! Works every- **WOOOOOAAAAAAH!** "

X gasped, "Go! Z!"

We were suddenly caught in a powerful cross-breeze, sending us spiraling into the cliffs. Go turned to X, **"I'LL SEE YOU LATEEEERRRRR!"** I just plain outright screamed, as we soared around a corner and out of sight...

The two Hunters shook their heads, "Flare Hunters..."

* * *

 _Ugh..._

Something slapped me awake, "Z! Don't die here! Only someone like you could be awesome enough to wield a sword like you do!" I groaned, "W...Wha...?"

Around us was a rocky stone path, with several curious Rhyhorn sniffing us. One such Rhyhorn had his face right up in mine, and he growled in curiosity. I yelped, edging back, "Owowowow! These rocks are sharp!"

Go nodded, "I know. Hey, Z. You're a herder, right? Maybe you can tame these guys so we can ride them!" I glared at her, "Are you crazy! These are **RHYHORNS!** They fought Redneck himself on equal terms! How am I supposed to-"

A little Rhyhorn sniffed my crotch, before braying happily. I shuffled back a bit more, trying to avoid getting cut on the rocks, "Um... It's sniffing me in places I don't want to be sniffed..." Go chuckled, "Better you than me, right?" "Sure." I pouted, "At least I'm on the ground."

Go growled, shaking the tree branch she was stuck on, "I hate you."

The little Ground-Type kneeled down a bit, urging me to climb onto his back. I stared for a few seconds, before obliging. The little pokemon looked up at Go, before cantering over and nudging the tree lightly. A loud ripping sound sounded, and Go plopped into my lap.

Another few seconds passed with us staring awkwardly at each other, before Go spoke.

"Those were my favorite undies."

* * *

I kicked the sides of the rocky steed, and he galloped across rocky plains, demolishing rocks in our way. Meanwhile, Go had pulled out a notepad and was scribbling down notes. I looked over her shoulder, and she pulled out her phone, "Now, if I can match the frequency of our little friend..." She ran the code, and several soft beeps sounded.

Another Rhyhorn rode up alongside us. The programmer stood up, "Eureka! I did it! Now we can summon these guys to ride on **_anywhere_**!"

I stared, "That quickly, and you devised a device to page pokemon out of nowhere?" "Well, to be honest, I did use an open source translator." Go replied, vaulting onto the other Pokemon's back, "What should I call it? Perhaps... The **_Ride Pager_**? That sounds nice."

I scoffed. It'd never take off.

The Rhyhorn I rode on whimpered, stopping before a cave of some sort. I dismounted it, but the little guy kept walking by my side. Outside the cave was a worn wooden sign. Go leaned in, " ** _Glittering Cave._** I heard of this place, Z. It's made of beautiful crystals that reflect light wonderfully."

The Rhyhorn by my side nudged me towards the cave nervously. I cocked my head, "In there…? Go, are you…?"

She picked up my shotgun, "You know I'll always go with you, Z."

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

I dashed into the darkness, igniting my sword for light. Go ran in, holding a shotgun in one hand and a lantern in the other.

The caves were massive, like a literal maze of rocks. I stopped to look at Go's figure in one of the more reflective rocks, sniggering at the odd way it was distorted. Go turned around, looking where I was. She rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Z. Now stop undressing me in your mind."

"Wait! I didn't... I wasn't..." I sighed, "I wasn't trying to..." Go barked a laugh, "Ha, I know. How dirty do you think I am?"

She jogged on ahead, pumping her gun. I scratched the back of my head, "...I'm more scared of her than I am of the massive terrorist team right now..."

* * *

Go skidded around a corner, lantern glowing. She sniffed the air, "Bad cologne…. Definitely, it's them alright." Suddenly, a bullet pinged off the wall next to her. She jumped back, "Found them!"

She cocked her shotgun and exchanged lead with the enemy for the greater part of two minutes, before remembering what else she had.

"Nearly forgot 'bout you! **Chariz! Piku!"** Go tossed out both her Pokemon, her Charizard lighting up the darkness.

 ** _"_** ** _FIREBLAST!"_**

The flames flew into an alcove, causing several grunts in red to run out screaming. She began picking off each one sequentially with her gun, as Piku rolled behind another, launching a lightning bolt off the walls, bouncing it into an enemy squad.

Go scratched her head, "How does that work? Mirrors reflect light, not electricity... **HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"** A grunt attempted to run away, but a certain Skidoo rushed into him, knocking him down.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey guys."_**

I walked in, sword lighting the rocks around me in an ethereal green glow. The Flare Grunts raised their guns, but with several flicks of my wrist, the bullets were deflected into the ground harmlessly. It was like I wasn't even thinking. Each action just came to me, like I was trained.

I ducked behind a rock, unclipping Ryu from my belt, "Let's do this! Ryu!"

The fox leaped out, dodging gunfire as he ran towards the squad, **"LET'S BURN THIS POPSICLE STAND!"** He blasted flames in every direction.

I walked forwards, "Surrender and make it easier on all of us." A Grunt scoffed, "As if! This cave is Team Flare's! You shall not take it from us!" Ryu leaned back in thought, as did I.

"Fine. Where is the leader for your squad? I wish to challenge him!"

A large man in red marched forwards, "I am the leader. Do you honestly think that defeating me will be that easy?" Go smiled, going with my idea, "Yes. And since we're knights, when we defeat you, we shall take over this cave from your control!"

"You captured this cave. I shall reclaim it in the name of Kalos!" I declared, "Come at me! Bring your strongest!"

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

The man sent out a Houndoom. Ryu dashed into it, unleashing a stream of flames. The Houndoom jumped aside, dodging the fire and coming back to attack. Ryu swiftly rolled between its legs, biting its neck and holding on. The two Pokemon wrestled with each other, but the firey fox refused to fall. The Braixen then unleashed a fireball at point blank range at the weakened neck.

The Houndoom quickly fell, as the Grunt began to panic, "No, I won't lose to the likes of a plebian like you! Talonflame!" An orange firey bird swooped out of its ball at Ryu. Ryu dodged swiftly, but the bird whipped around, blasting him repeatedly in the face with fire.

The leader smiled, "But wait! There's more… Look around you. See these rocks...?"

Ryu and I scoffed, "What's that gotta do with anythin?!"

He held up a single, tiny rock, "These rocks here are power stones. They can improve my Pokemon's fighting ability **EXPONENTIALLY!** Just one tiny bit of **Force Stone...** " His Talonflame grabbed a rock in one claw, becoming enveloped with flames, roaring.

 ** _"_** ** _CREATES THIS MUCH POWER!_** _"_ _He cried, as the cave around us lit up with amber flames._

Ryu and I steeled ourselves. Ryu groaned, "This heat... The reflection in the rocks are turning this place into... A giant oven!" I nodded, beginning to feel the heat. I tore off my jacket, "There's no point in running now. Non-fire attacks! **QUICK ATTACK!** "

 **"** **FLAMETHROWER!"**

Ryu dashed forwards into the flames, ramming into the firey bird. Or so I thought, until the bird swooped out of the way, breathing flames onto the small fox without mercy. Ryu let out an unearthly scream, as his fur caught alight.

His red headband began to burn up...

I leapt in the way, **"RYU!"**

My sword was in a defensive position, protecting Ryu from the stream of fire. However, I still felt the full brunt of the attack behind the blade. I groaned, "That's... Some... Power...!"

The Flare Leader cackled, **"THIS IS THE POWER OF TEAM FLARE! YOU DIE NOW, FLARE HUNTER!"**

 ** _"_** ** _OVER MY DEAD BODY!"_**

Suddenly, lightning bounced into the Talonflame, followed up by an orange dragon smashing into the Flare Leader. Go pumped her shotgun, now wearing nothing but her white singlet, **_"Z!"_**

My opponent fell to the ground, the stone in his hand bouncing in front of my feet. I snatched it up before he could, and noted the heat it produced in my hand. I shrugged off the pain, tossing it to Ryu.

The fox gasped, "How convenient...!"

 _The stone struck his body._

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAHHH!"_**

 _The pain! The stone burnt! Ryu let out a series of screams, as the stone flashed into his body. He could feel something happening with him as the stone glowed. He bore the pain, still yelling as the flames around him grew higher and higher._

 _The Flare Grunts edged back, gulping. Their leader gasped, "N...No!..._ _ **NO!"**_

 _"_ _Y...Yes..." Ryu strained, standing on his_ _ **two feet**_ _,_ _ **"Y...You have hell to pay."**_

 _The heat grew too hot for Go and I to handle, and we collapsed on the cave's floor. Go's tablet flickered,_ ** _"Mission..."_**

 _ **Thunk.**_

* * *

 _I floated before him again._

 _The massive being before me laughed,_ _ **"Do you honestly think you have it in you to defeat me? I am one of the Kalosians you knights were sworn to defend! Do you want to kill me?"**_ _I ignited my sabre,_ _ **"X... Y... Tom... Emma... Go..."**_

 _I dashed forwards, leaping high into the air as the platform kept falling down,_ ** _"BELIEVE IN ME!"_**

 _...What was that...?_

 ** _"_** ** _Z..."_**

 _Who...?_

 ** _"_** ** _Public Enemy Number One..."_**

 _Wha-?! Me?!_

 ** _"_** ** _Kill on sight. I want him dead or alive."_**

 _That voice-_

 _ **The sound of X's arm cannon charging up. A blast.**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _WAAAHH!"_**

The Nurse standing by my bed yelped, jumping back, "Goodness! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I was in some sort of ward somewhere, probably Cyllage Town. The fluorescent lights in the white room shone in my eyes, as I slowly sat up. My entire body was sprayed in some sort of chemical...

"Your entire body was badly burnt." The nurse commented, "Luckily, you're fighting fit now! We doused you in Burn Heal." I sat up, "Where's Go?!"

The Flare Hunter waved, "I made it out too. Looks like the procedure was a success. Not even a scratch…" My mind was still racing, "R…Ryu?! He had to handle all them alone! He's just a lone Fennekin! How is he doing?! Was he captured by Team Flare?!"

 ** _"_** ** _Quite the opposite."_**

A yellow and orange figure walked in. He held a long branch in one hand, the end of which was on fire. Around his head was a red headband wrapped around small fox-like ears, and his eyes were a light amber. Go stammered, "W… Who are you?!" The fox-man laughed, "What, you forgot me already?"

I practically leapt out at him, "RYU!" He laughed, hugging me with his white furred arms.

Or, at least he would, if Go didn't jump in our way, "Woah woah woah! I want explanations! Why is Ryu now a Fox-man?! And are you some sort of furry?!" Ryu laughed, "Oh, You dense little girl. I'm a **Braixen**! It's an evolved form of Fennekin. Y'see, that stone I grabbed was a Fire Stone! Using it on me turned me into this." I nodded, "Yeah! Now you're a biped!"

The fox spun the branch he held, replacing it back in his tail, "As for the Flares, they were the only ones getting captured! They tried to escape, but…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Ryu stood above his defeated opponents, "Who's the man! I am! Yes I am!" Chariz facepalmed, "Ryu, please stop. Weren't you on fire just a second ago?" A few seconds passed, as Ryu mulled this over, "Oh yeah... Um... Ow... and stuff... Wait, they're getting away!"_

 _All the Flare Hunter Pokemon in the area froze, turning to the entrance to the cave. Piku then commented on the situation._

 ** _"_** ** _Tawagoto!"_**

 _The gang ran outside the cave, where they came across a most extrodinary sight._

 _The leader fired his pistol uselessly at the charging Rhyhorns, who were battering the scarlet terrorists,_ ** _"WHERE DID ALL THESE RHYHORNS COME FROM! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_** _The small group of Pokemon stared for a few seconds, before Epona spoke in her soft voice, "Um… Should we help?" Ryu shrugged, "The Rhyhorns or the Flares?"_

* * *

"Yeah, rather Cliché, I know, but the Rhyhorns helped a lot in the mission." Ryu chuckled, "From there, I found a Flare Gun (Must… fight urge… to make… puns…) in Go's backpack and signaled the coastguard. And that's how we got here. And I got to go on a helicopter!"

I let out a sigh, "Thank goodness, Ryu… Thanks for helping us out." He laughed, "Hey! I'm supposed to be a companion for you, aren't I? We're like Ash and Pikachu, only without the stupid!"

The electric doors of the ward slid open, and X and Y walked in, "Z, thank Arceus you survived. **_NOW WHAT WERE YOU BLOODY THINKING?!_** "

We all flinched, as Y began yelling at us.

Ryu covered his large ears, crying, **_"WHY! WHY DO I NEED THESE OVERSIZED EARS! CURSE YOU ARCEUS!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _JUMPING OFF THAT CLIFF WAS INCREDIBLY FOOLHARDY!"_** Y continued to berate, ** _"AND DUMPING ME ON THE BEACH! WHAT THE HELL, GO?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT CAPABLE OF FLYING WITH YOU TWO ON ADVENTURE?! YOU DISCRIMINATORY LITTLE BITC-_** "

X clamped his hand over Y's mouth, sweatdropping, "Heheheh… Yeah, so maybe you two strayed off course a bit, but that doesn't matter. While you handled the Flare Squad, we took the liberty of beating the Gym here. Spoilers; Go, are you afraid of heights?"

The Programmer glared at X, "Laser wingsuit. Flying. If anything, Y's afraid of heights!" **"HEY!"** Y squawked in annoyance.

"True, true." X agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _ET TU, X?! IS NOTHING SACRED?!"_**

I sweatdropped silently, "X, you were saying…?"

"Sorry! Yeah, the Gym Leader, **Grant** , loves rock climbing! So, naturally, his Gym is built into the cliff-face." X explained, "You'll see more if you actually go there. So what are you waiting for?"

Ryu slammed a fist into his chest as a salute, "Copy that! It can't be too hard, right? **MISSION START!** "

* * *

"…"

The four of us stood before a massive rock face before the gym. On top was a large pokeball logo, signifying the presence of a Gym atop. My arms hurt just thinking of it. Go let out a soft moan to back up my statement. X took a bite from his Rage Candy Bar, "…Whelp! This totally isn't my problem now! Good luck, Z!" Before we could complain, Y jumped on X's back, and he dashed off thanks to his dash boots.

Go growled, "Those assholes! They ditched us! They freaking ditched us! Hmph… Fine." She pulled out her tablet, searching up information on the Gym we faced. She squinted at the transparent cyan holo-screen, "No…No, this can't be right… This bio redirects to a _Poke-Sports Monthly_ article… Oh, it's about him. Okay. Gramps keeps reading this, so I was a little worried I may have automatically redirected to the wrong site. Okay; Grant is the Gym Leader, blah blah, his gym is pretty straightforward; just climb the ungodly high cliff-face and fight the guy on top. Easy peasy."

She spun the tablet, replacing it on her belt, "I don't know how I'm going to climb up, but I figure I could do it… Probs."

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

I turned to Go, suddenly getting an idea, "Hey, could you…" She growled, " **NO!"** She promptly produced a grappling hook from her bag and threw it upwards. It latched around the giant sign, and she began climbing up rapidly. I shook my head, "I hate you."

Just then, the oddest thought came to me.

I jumped into the air slightly and activated my dash boots. I rocketed forwards slightly through the air.

And that's how I was going to get up.

* * *

Go panted, climbing the rope with all her might. The cliff face was massive, and she dared not even think of peering down. Rocks crumbled beneath her as she attempted to pull herself up higher…

 ** _"_** ** _WALL JUMP!"_**

I kicked off the cliff face, air-dashed back on, kicked off again, ect. This method was hardly tiring for me, and I was travelling a lot faster than Go's climbing. I repeated this motion scarcely three more times, and there I was.

Go looked up in confusion, before blurting out the first thing that came to her mind.

 _ **"**_ _ **I hate you."**_

* * *

"Yup, I hate your damn boots, your damn air-dashing, your damn swagger, your damn technology, your damn… sword, I really hate you right now." Go grumbled, as I pulled her up on the ledge.

I smirked, dusting myself off, "Well, you're stuck with me now, Go. Deal with it! Of course, you could always walk back to Lumiose City, but…" Go shoved me off the cliff, "I could probably do that, y'know."

5 seconds later, I was standing next to her again, "What was that for?!"

"Being a jerk!" she shot back. I glared, "Hey, if you didn't just take off like you did, I wouldn't have been such a jerk to you, ya jerk!"

"No, you're a jerk!"

"You are!"

"YOU ARE!"

 **"** **YOU ARE!"**

Go took in a deep breath, before bellowing, **_"YOU ARE!"_**

A loud rumbling sounded out, and a large boulder crashed off a nearby cliff into the ocean.

We stared for a few seconds, before Ryu spoke, "Maybe the cliff's a jerk. Yeah, screw you cliffs." I sent him out, and he strutted into the gym, "Whatever, I hope there's no more climbing from here on out."

* * *

"Ryu, I forbid you from saying anything that could jinx the rest of our journey."

We stared at the massive stone column that rose out of the ground before us, the spotlights around the room focused on the top. Go silently pulled out a notebook, adding this to a small list she was writing, "Giant Phallic objects in Kalos; Lumiose Tower. The Cyllage City Gym."

She closed her notepad, "I heard there were a few, okay?! I need this for my own… personal assignments."

I sighed, "Whatever you say, Go. Our biggest problem here is getting up that thing." Ryu thought for a few seconds, before turning to Go, "Get on my back. Z, pass me your sword and wall-jump up. I'll meet you up top."

I stared at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and handing Ryu my sword. Go folded her arms, "Now hold on a damn second! I ain't getting' on his back!" "Hey, if you want to climb up on your own, I'm fine with that."

Go sized up the stone column, before jumping onto the vulpine's back without another word.

* * *

 _I kicked off the wall, landing on top of the pillar with a small front flip. The man standing before me whistled, "That is the fastest time I've seen someone climb my Gym. And your technique… I've never seen anything like it."_

 _He stood up proudly, "I am_ _ **Grant**_ _, the Gym Leader of Cyllage City. Who might you be?" I saluted, "I am Flare Hunter Z. I guess I must fight you now." Grant paced around the top of his stony loft, clips and harness clinking around his waist as he walked, "Always fighting… Z, is there another alternative? From your title, I can guess you hope to defeat Team Flare, to… Hunt them down like animals. However, is there another alternative to fighting?"_

 _I looked around, sighing, "I wish there was… But…"_

 _"_ _You'll never have the peace you yearn for, will you?" Grant spoke gravely, gazing around his rocky gym, "There will always be people who fight against you. People who want to destroy the peace you try hard to maintain. It's like climbing an endless ladder into the heavens; You'll keep seeing the sky above you, but will you ever reach it?"_

 _"…_ _Then… It would be an_ _ **Endless Fight**_ _, wouldn't it?"_

 _He turned to face me, "If you aren't strong enough to fight this endless fight, you will crumble like sandstone underfoot. How strong are you?"_

 _Ryu jabbed my sword into the top of the cliff, pulling himself up with Go still on his back, "That sounded like a challenge to me! Z, shall we?"_

 _Grant swung his fist back,_ ** _"Prepare yourself!"_**

 _ **WARNING!**_

* * *

Grant sent out Amaura, **"Aurora Beam!"**

A brilliant white beam attack flew at Ryu. He swiftly dodged, pulling out his the branch of petrified wood from behind him, "I got this. I got thi-"

The massive beam hit Ryu, sending him flying, **"NO I DOOONNN'T!"** He fumbled with something around his tail, before removing it and tossing it onto the stone pillar. Upon closer in section, I realized it was an iron grappling hook.

Go suddenly reached for something on her back, realizing that said item wasn't there, "What the- **HEY! THAT WAS MY GRAPPLING HOOK!** " Ryu ignored her, swinging back onto the arena and gripping his branch, "Okay, round two, big guy! C'mon!" Another beam flew at him, but this time, Ryu created flames around the branch in his hand, vaguely resembling a broadsword.

He rolled around behind the Amaura, using his sword to block any bodily attacks it made, incredibly similarly to how I used my own weapon. He countered by striking the earth powerfully using what looked like **Mega Punch**.

Suddenly, the cave rumbled, and rocks began to fall from above. The rockfall began to strike the smaller Amura, and it soon fainted.

The pillar of earth we stood on shifted down an inch with a loud rumble. Go and I stumbled around a bit, but Grant calmly stood firm, "So, that's my first Pokemon defeated. Prepare for number two!"

Ryu chuckled, "You got that right!"

"I… I mean, my second pokemon." Grant reiterated.

A Tyrunt came roaring out, lunging at Ryu. He landed, clawing at his face. The fox was knocked to the ground, gasping, "AAAH! IT'S GOT MY FACE! GETITOFF! WAAAAH!" Go rolled her eyes, sending out Chariz. The dragon soared into the air, circling the pillar, blasting fireballs rapidly at the smaller raptor.

The Tyrunt let go, leaping at Chariz. The Charizard dodged, grabbing up Ryu in her small claws and pulling him into the air.

Ryu closed his eyes, "Time to see how this works… **_FIRE STORM!"_** He began charging up fire in his hands, as did Chariz. The duo spun high into the air, before Ryu dove back at the arena, firing his ball of fire. Chariz created a ring of fire around the combatants.

The Braixen ran at Tyrunt, replacing his staff back on his back and creating flames in his hands. He landed an uppercut, knocking it into the air, before spinning around and becoming a whirling tornado of flames. Tyrunt dove back at the fox, biting at his arm, but the flames became too much for him and he fell.

Ryu stopped spinning, leaping high into the air, pulling out his staff and slamming it down with a firey tip, **"Flamme Tombante!"**

The arena shook when he landed, the pillar of earth we stood on shaking. This time, I slipped, falling off, **"AAAAAAH!"**

Suddenly, a powerful hand grabbed me, "Hold on!" I grabbed on, as the hand flicked me back up onto the stage.

I looked up, and Go crouched by my side, gasping, "That was close…"

Grant looked at the arena, then at us, "… Congratulations! You beat all my Pokemon."

Ryu dunked his fist, "YEAH!"

 _ **MISSION COMPLETE**_

* * *

I walked up to Grant, "…You aren't mad at us? For like, Y'know…" Grant chuckled, snapping his fingers. The arena faded away, revealing a simple white room with iron tiles lining all the walls and floors. The platform we stood on was now a light-blue wireframe.

"This entire arena is a holographic studio. It allows me to have more… epic battles, if you will. Now, hold on."

The platform we stood on slowly lowered to the ground, and Go and I climbed off. Grant saluted, "You fought well. Take the **_Cliffbadge_** as proof of your victory."

He tossed the badge to me, and Go grabbed it, "Yeah! Two down, six more to go!"

 _ **"**_ _ **YEAH!"**_

* * *

Go sat beside our small campfire, admiring the small metal badge in her hands. She let out a satisfied sigh, leaning on my shoulder and reaching into the small bag in my hand. I chuckled, nudging her upright and handing her the bag of marshmallows.

Ryu placed a single sugary blob on his staff, igniting it and cooking the small treat perfectly, "Another job well done for the **_Flare Hunters!_** Can I get a round of applause?!" Go shook her head, "No, not quite. This is only the second Gym, and I figure it's going to get a lot harder here on out."

 _That mysterious soft voice sang in the darkness._

 ** _"_** ** _That desire to know is beside uselessness."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hidden like love and jewels."_**

Sakura dropped in from above, sliding down a tree slowly, a knife digging into the bark. She dropped to the ground, perfectly sitting down upon a log, "So… You've come this far…" I smiled, realizing the mysterious… Sniper? Yeah, sniper… Hadn't gotten my name.

 _"_ _I'm_ _ **Z.**_ _Call me Z."_

The sniper seemed to raise an eyebrow, "…Z, huh…? Curious name… In any case, I have an important message to tell you; I have been observing your progress, _Flare Hunter…"_

I shifted over, "What are you talking about…?"

 _"_ _The days of now are just dreams." She spoke, brown eyes burning into mine, "Power is a dual-bladed greatsword… And only a miracle can bring us out of the darkness that will plague us." She closed her eyes,_ _ **"We are like a soldier within an iron lung; when we hear a new war's begun, we switch it off and are unable to breathe… nor fight. Either way, we are a casualty."**_

 _"…_ _What does this have to do with me?"_

 _"_ _That girl you met in the city;_ _ **Essentia**_ _."_

 _I froze, "…?"_

 _"_ _I've taken her under my wing, if you will." the mysterious girl seemed to smile, "While you fight out here, I am defending the city against any possible danger. Together, if you will, we are the first 'Flare Hunters'."_

 _Go's jaw dropped, "…What…?"_

 _"_ _I know it's confusing, but-"_

"No… **EDWARD AUDITORE DA FIRENZE! JUST HOW MANY WOMEN DO YOU INTEND TO MEET?!"** Go yelled, slapping me upside the head. Hard.

I winced, "Hey! It wasn't my fault! How was I to know that going on a journey to save Kalos involved me running into so many girls?! And just why would it matter to you?" Sakura chuckled, "Maybe she wants you all to herself, hmm?"

Go quickly shut up, "W…Wha…?!"

"Other than that, I have nothing else to report, Z." the sniper finished, stepping away from us, _"Sayonara."_

She tossed down a flashbang, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Just seconds after she left, X ran out of his tent, arm cannon charged, "That Team Flare Sniper was here again! Z, what did she do?!"

I sighed, "… X, if she's part of Team Flare, why is she helping us?" The Hunter thought for a few seconds, before lowering his gun and sighing, "I don't know who to trust anymore…" Go stuffed another marshmallow into her mouth, "Join the club. What's going on here?"

 _I pondered this for a few seconds. Sakura was a Flare, just another enemy I had to fight and eventually defeat one day. However, she wanted to defeat Team Flare as much as I did! She was there to help me, wasn't she?_

 _Or was it all an act? Was she really trying to turn me over to their side?_

 _Why did I ever decide to be a Flare Hunter?_

 _What was I fighting for…?_

A loud explosion distracted us for a few seconds. We turned to face the source.

 ** _"_** ** _CRIKEY!"_** Y yelped, tossing a small plastic bottle into a rock pile, as a small camping stove next to her flared up. X facepalmed, or rather 'Cannon Palmed'. Go walked over to the bottle Y had hurled aside, inspecting it curiously. The top seemed to have been partially melted.

"You tried adding more methylated spirits while the stove was still burning, didn't you?"

The girl in the red skirt blushed, "Oops."

* * *

 _"_ _All finished!"_

 _Professor Willow beamed, adjusting the final bolts on the portable incubator he was repairing. He held it up to the light, before setting it down on his desk proudly. He spent a few precious seconds admiring it._

 _Then he glanced around suspiciously, before walking into a nearby broom closet._

 _Inside the closet, he placed the palm of his hand upon a small iron plate. The plate glowed for a few seconds, before a retinal scan engaged. Willow scanned himself in, before feeling a tingling sensation all over his person. His hair softly blew upwards, as if an invisible breeze was carrying it._

 _Then, in a flash of light, he vanished._

 _Seconds later, he opened his eyes again, grinning softly at the sight that met him._

 _The iron walls of a semi-hauler, hidden deep within the depths of the City of Light, filled with technology of every kind. Willow let out a content sigh, before pulling out a spraycan and stencil._

 _"_ _Go… My precious Grand-daughter… This is for you… and for Kalos." he shook the spraycan, before stenciling on the wall in white letters. Letters that made the name of an organization._

 ** _FLARE HUNTERS_**

 _Willow sat back when he had finished what he was writing. His mind was still in thought. He reached silently for a photo of his late wife, running his fingers slowly across the glass frame thoughtfully._

 _"_ _Emily…" he muttered, "It worked. I've created a device that allows instant teleportation between my work. It's rather basic, but I've finally established the link. In addition, I can program the destination… It's not much, but I know that this Transportation Server…_ _ **Transerver**_ _… Will help us both."_

 _He closed his eyes, remembering her brown hair, her lavender eyes… Her smile…_

 _"…_ _I've also found my cause. The cause I believe in." Professor Willow added, "The Flare Hunters… They are the cause I've been searching for since my childhood dreams… Even before I knew words to describe what I wanted to achieve… Before I even knew the ways how I would accomplish such a task."_

 _Rain began to fall._

 _"_ _But even now, my heart is filled with dread. What if I've created a great and powerful evil…?" the good doctor asked, both to the picture… and himself, "What if the world goes to hell, as you always feared? What if the sun never shone again due to my creation? I never wanted to be the father of death."_

 _Then, Willow smiled, thinking of Go, "But… Nobody could ever cage the world. It is far too big for anyone. The darkness will pass."_

 _"_ _We shall bring back the light. This city needs a hero now." Thomas Willow declared._

 _"_ _We can…_ _ **We will light up the night!**_ _"_


	8. Reflection

**Chapter 7- Reflection  
** _In which stories are told._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Father, don't do this!"_**

 _This memory again._

 ** _"_** ** _My daughter, you know there is really no other choice. You are the only one who can fit into the Master's armour."_**

 _Who is this Master? I never learnt who he was, did I?_

 ** _"_** ** _I refuse to be just another experiment of yours! I will run away!"_**

 ** _"…_** ** _Then, do so. We already have all the data we need."_**

 _So I did. And that's what I've been doing for so long as the essence of a person._

 _ **Variable Identity System…**_

* * *

"This is going on my list." Go smirked wryly, taking out her notepad.

The four of us looked at the massive stone pillar that was before us. X nodded slowly, "That is the crown jewel of Geosenge Town; **_Final Weapon_**. It's been around for as long as anyone could remember."

Go glanced at X, " ** _Final…Weapon?_** That sounds odd. Why name a giant rock a weapon?" Y sighed, "Because it was."

 _ **W…What?!**_

 _Around me was the darkness of space, and below me was Earth. That was just about when I realized I was falling._

 _The sides of the rock upon which I stood on were burning up due to the atmospheric friction._

I clutched my head, "…Is this… What that was all about?"

X looked at me curiously, "Z? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, thanks…" I muttered, "Um…X? Is there some sort of story to this… _'Final Weapon'_?" X nodded, "Why, of course there is! This thing was actually a massive ancient Synergy beam."

"The reason why it was called Final Weapon is because of how it was used…"

* * *

 _Lumiose City is well known across the regions for its excellent cafés. It is in one of these famous cafes, namely 'The Everlasting Freesia', Sakura sat at a table in wait for her ward, sipping her mug of coffee calmly. She checked her watch calmly. 12:00 exactly._

 _"_ _She's late."_

 _All of a sudden, a hand tapped her shoulder, "Heya!"_

 _The sniper almost jumped out of her skin, and she whipped around, "H…How did you manage to sneak up on me like that, Es-I mean,_ _ **Ashe?!**_ _" The blond girl standing behind her laughed._

 _Essentia's current disguise was practically a recolor of Sakura with blond hair and sky-blue eyes, save for the clothing. Her jacket was a copy of Flare Hunter Z's except blue, similar to X's. However, her cap was almost exactly like X's, sans black sunglasses. In addition, it was bright red with a white rim and simple white semicircle on the front._

(A.N. Remember when Serena put on Ash's clothes in the Anime? Well…)

 _"_ _What can I say? I was built for stealth." Essentia replied, taking a seat before her fellow hunter, "So, what's up?"_

 _Sakura sighed, "Listen, Ashe… It's just… I don't believe I can live like this anymore." "What, like a mouse in a snake's lair? Yeah, I'm sick of it too. I just want to remove the suit too." the street girl replied._

 _"_ _What? No, I mean I can't bear to live in my comfy caravan while you sleep in Arceus-Knows-Where!" the sniper explained, "Of course, removing your suit is another problem we're faced with. Any luck?"_

 _She shook her head, "Not really. I think the thing could be removed if we had the disengagement code, but that's hidden deep within a Team Flare base. And even though you have a keycard to enter the base, I don't think they've given you clearance to access something that precious. They want me back, remember. I'm not even sure why they can't just make another one of these suits!"_

 _The girl looked up at Sakura, "Hey… You will help me remove this… right?"_

 _"_ _Of course I will, Essentia." the sniper replied, "That is why we're hunting down Team Flare."_

 _ **'**_ _ **But aren't we both technically Flare Grunts?'**_ _the girl under the amber visor pondered._

* * *

 _"_ _There was a great war, centuries ago."_

 _"_ _This civil war was between North and South Kalos. The North Kalosians, under the leadership of_ _ **King Aaron**_ _, fought bravely, but they were unable to turn the tide of the South Kalosian forces. However, just as all hope seemed lost, a hero with a dazzling sword bestowed by the Legendary Zygarde emerged. This hero turned the tide of the war, but the South Kalosian ruler,_ _ **King Aaron II**_ _, was conniving."_

 _"_ _What did he do?"_

 _"_ _He broke away at the Hero by_ _ **taking away everything he loved.**_ _"_ X spoke, looking at the sword on my waist.

 _Didn't I wield the same blade he did? But then that means… Will history repeat…? Will I be forced to…_

 _"_ _The Hero was enraged. Furiously, he got King Aaron to build Final Weapon literally at swordpoint. The weapon was created to purge the land of all life by absorbing their life-force, and just for kicks, use the lives it stole to fire an all-consuming blast. However… Just as it was being fired… An epiphany."_

 _"_ _He tricked King Aaron II into dueling him in his castle just as Final Weapon fired. However, he teleported the castle directly into the heart of the blast, thanks to a powerful Psychic-Type, and it was launched high into space. The fate of the ancient king and the Hero is unknown, but… It was said that even the Final Weapon itself was horrified at the deed it was forced to do, and transformed into stone. That is what you see here today, and what the legend speaks."_ Xavier ended.

I gripped Zygarde's Sabre tighter. A terrible silence fell between us.

Go was the first to speak, "… So how did Kalos reunite?" Y closed her eyes, "…Under the leadership of the next king, Kalos was unified. The entire region, heck, the world was shocked that one would go so far to end the war. The Hero died, presumably, but some say he just wanted to see his friends once more. The King… King Aaron… Died of a heart attack when he heard the news."

"Aaron II? Killed in the blast, either by the Hero's blade or the launch." X ran his hands over the massive stones, "Such a shame two brothers are unable to get along, even to the brink of war."

Ryu shivered, before running over and hugging me tearfully, "But I don't want to lose Z! I don't want that to happen!" Go looked at him curiously, "But… Ryu, this all happened to the previous hero who carried the sword! How can you be so sure history would repeat!"

"But…" I began, my own eyes tearing up, "…It's like blood in our veins… Could it be that I'm fated to do all those horrible things…?"

 ** _"_** ** _The blood in your veins is just blood."_**

We turned around, and there he stood. The immortal king himself, clad in a brown cloak and hood that blew in the soft wind. My mouth was dry, as I gasped, "AZ?"

"You cannot change what is in the past. The only thing you can do is guarantee that it shall not happen again." he looked down at me, his face hidden in shadow. The rest of my party was silent, as I approached the giant of a man.

"But… I'm just so confused, AZ! What's going on to me?" I demanded, tears flowing from my eyes, "Why was I chosen? What says that I have to listen to this 'Legend'?! Isn't it more of a nightmare?!"

 _ **"**_ _ **WHY ME?!"**_ I cried to anyone that would hear.

* * *

 ** _Why me…?_**

 _Essentia fought, but without thought nor emotion. Her guns blasted away on their own at the Flare Grunts that charged at her._

 ** _'_** ** _Dad could've chosen any one of those grunts to carry this cross.'_** _She thought, kicking a red-clad grunt into a wall,_ _ **'Instead, he forced his own daughter to be locked in this nightmare.'**_

 _A single grunt pulled out a revolver, but several sniper rounds blasted it out of his hands. The other grunts began to stage a tactical retreat, as the two Flare Hunters continued their pursuit. Sakura pulled out her ATV from her Pokeball, urging Essentia to climb on. She did so, and the vehicle kicked off the side of a building and sped off after the grunts._

 _ **'**_ _ **I never asked to be trapped in this. So why me?'**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I'll go with you."_**

I stopped crying, looking up at who spoke. It was Go, her amber eyes pleading with me. Her lip quivered, "L…Listen. I don't care about where that s…sword's been! F…For all I care, it could've been stuck up Lysandre's ass! But for as long as I'm your partner, I'm not… I won't leave your side! Not now, not ever! I know that we haven't done too much… But I can't just abandon you, or this region, or our cause! I… I… I believe…"

She burst into tears, burying herself into my shoulder. I hugged her softly, "Go… I…"

 _"_ _Do not make the mistakes I made… Knight of Kalos."_ AZ spoke. With that, he walked into the distance, vanishing once more.

X spoke, "Z… Let me tell you a little story."

Y rolled her eyes, "Hoo boy…"

* * *

 _"_ _So he saved your life? Wow, your brother sure sounds like a great guy!"_

 _Sakura chuckled, "Not until you actually have to live with him… He can have his heroic moments, but it's mostly just his idiocy." Essentia pulled herself up the line, black boots gracing smooth glass windows of the tower they climbed, "So what happened next?"_

 _"_ _Well, I can't really tell you that. I mean, I was mostly unconscious at the time. What I can remember is the massive hangover later. That I won't forget." the sniper winked, "Okay, this looks like a good spot. Can you run the scan?"_

 _The orange E on the visor flickered, before the girl in black nodded, "Squads coming in through the east entrance."_

 _The Sniper locked on with her stun rifle, "Not for much longer."_

* * *

"My Grandfather was **_Dr Cerveau Calem_** , one of the finest engineers during the Sinnoh invasion of Kalos. His creations were great and wondrous beasts that protected many brave Kalosian Résistance soldiers who defended our country. However, during one mission… Well, nobody knows for sure."

We walked out of the town, towards **_Reflective Cave_**. Go had filled me in on what the cave was earlier. Like Sparkling Cave, it too was filled with precious minerals of all kinds. However, these minerals were perfectly reflective, exactly like a house of mirrors. The cave itself was beneath water, so if the need arose as such I was forced to engage a target, I would need to be careful as such not to cause a cave-in.

The small cyan glow of my hoverboard lit up the dark halls, as we ghosted along.

X let out a soft sigh, continuing, "During that mission… One of the largest mechs… He called it **_'Omega'_** … went rogue. There were heavy casualties on that day. Then the 'Ancient Hero', apparently a revived knight of Kalos from the legendary Civil War, stopped it almost single handedly. Naturally, my Grandfather was blamed for the Irregular. Cerveau lost all his confidence in engineering and never built another mech. From there, the entire damn thing goes downhill.

"The Calem family was accused of siding with Sinnoh, and it left a heavy wound on my parents. Cerveau's fortune? All gone, confiscated in fears he could fund the Sinnoh Army. His mansion? Searched and reclaimed by the bank. And it was all due to this… **_Legendary Hero_**. And the worst part? That bastard got fame and fortune, while my family?! **FORGOTTEN! HATED! BROKEN!** "

He spat, **_"That's why I'm so worried about you carrying the sword!"_**

 _'_ _And why I shall… take it from you.' X thought, still struggling to say the dreaded words._

I closed my eyes.

* * *

 _So, that's why he resented me…Whispers of betrayal in my ear. A past of bloodshed and fury within the fate I was entrusted with. Intertwined with my 'destiny' that was dumped upon me…_

 _If everything I heard was anything to go by, I was fated to betray them all. I was fated to destroy that which I fought for… I was fated to have my hands coated in blood, my blade slicing through Go… X… Y… Was my very design to kill with this accursed weapon…?_

 ** _"_** ** _STOP IT, X!"_**

* * *

A loud slapping sound echoed off the rocky walls, as Y struck X. Her face was coated in tears, "X, you idiot! How blind are you?! Can't you see what Z's going through? Just look at him!" The blonde ran to my side, digging a handkerchief from her bag, "Z, I know X can be harsh, but it's not your fault! You didn't do any of those things to him! You weren't the hero!"

I was wondering why she was holding a handkerchief, when I realized I was crying. Tears were running freely down my cheeks, yet I never even noticed it.

Y hugged me, "D…Don't cry, Z! I… I know who you are…I…. I know you would never do any of those terrible things! Please! Don't let this ruin our friendship!" I sniffed, "… Okay… But… Now I don't even… I don't even know if I even want to fight anymore…"

I collapsed. Go ran over, holding me in her arms as I fell. Y looked on in shock.

X turned away. Both because he refused to face me anymore…

 _And because nobody wanted to see him cry._

 _The mirrors that surrounded us reflected my tainted self, wielding a cursed blade. The shadows couldn't hide the blood on my hands._

 ** _Was I a blessing or a curse?_**

* * *

 _Essentia leaped off the roof of the building, landing on another calmly. Sakura was running behind her, gasping to try and keep up with the power armour._

 _"_ _Targets in sight! Prepare to engage!" Sakura choked out, stopping and catching her breath._

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 _Essentia took charge, leaping into action guns blazing. The Flare Grunts sent out their various Pokemon, and so began a furious brawl. The prototype dodged a fireball, ducking behind a wall for cover. Sniper lasers rained down from above, stunning most of the opponents._

 ** _'_** ** _Now.'_**

 _The girl in black leapt up, twin blasters at the ready. She had been secretly practicing this move all night, resulting in burn marks all over the walls of the alley in which she slept. But this would be the first time…_

 ** _"_** ** _Giga... CRUSH!"_** _she yelled, spinning both pistols around as they fired. Stun blasts blasted from each, lighting up the hallway and the grunts alike. Almost every single one in sight fell so quickly to her assault of electricity and plasma._

 _Suddenly, she felt some hairs on her back stand up._

 _All of a sudden, a loud crash like thunder sounded, and a simple thump on the ground behind her. Essentia slowly turned around to find Sakura standing there, shotgun in hand, over a fallen grunt._

 _She pumped the weapon, an expended casing of a rubber bullet clinking on the ground, "Tag, you're dead."_

 _Essentia whined, "I had him! I totally did!" The sniper chuckled, "Sure you did. Then again, I am more comfortable with a shotgun than a sniper rifle, if you ask me." She prodded one with her red and white sneaker, "I wonder why there's so many, Glit-"_

 _Sakura paused, realizing her normal partner wasn't there, "Oh right. I'm on my own…" Essentia raised a curious eyebrow, hidden by her visor, of course, "Is something wrong, Sakura? Are you hurt? I think… I think if I…"_

 _Noting a rather large burn on the sniper's arm, she placed a gloved hand over it, "I wonder…_ _ **Reroute Wound Removal System to outer left hand plate."**_

 _Her hand glowed with a soft cyan light, and she rubbed her partner's wound softly. Sakura, far from feeling pained or wounded, felt a warm sensation wash over her. She looked up in amazement at her partner, whose visor still hid her true emotion._

 _"_ _I… I did it…" she whispered after a while, removing her hand slowly, her voice breaking, "Sak…Sakura, are you okay?"_

 _The sniper nodded, pulling her sleeve back down, "…Yeah, thanks for the assist. Good to know that there's more than one healer in this operation." Essentia stammered, "Y… You… What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I am a Nurse Joy. Well, I used to be until I decided to…" Sakura trailed off, reflecting on her own journey, "Erm… Nothing. Back to the mission, please!"_

 _ **'**_ _ **Curious…'**_ _the Variable Identity System thought._

* * *

 _They say that in the Cave of Reflection, you can come face to face with another, darker self…_

 _"_ _Z, listen! Just because the last guy who carried that thing was evil, that doesn't mean you are! Weapons are just tools used by people in battle. Go home and put this whole 'destiny' crap on the shelf!"_

 _"_ _But what if I am?"_

 _"_ _You are_ _ **NOT**_ _the Legendary Hero!"_

 _"_ _A.Z. needs me to be."_

 _"_ _Screw that old man! He's crazy! I mean, seriously, Z! Does any of this sound like it makes sense?!"_

 _"_ _Kalos needs me."_

 ** _"_** ** _YOU JUST MOVED HERE, Z! YOU CARE ABOUT UNOVA!"_**

 _"…_ _Go needs me."_

* * *

"Go needs me…" I mumbled, rolling over and forcing myself awake.

And found myself staring right into her amber eyes, filled with worry.

"Hey, what kind of funky dreams were you having, anyway?" Go asked, looking a tad scared. I sat bolt upright, unfortunately head-butting poor Ryu in the nose , crouching over me, "A…Ack! It wasn't anything dirty! I swear to Arceus!"

She let out a sad smile, "Don't worry, I heard it all. You seemed to be having a bit of self-doubt, I'd say. Y was so worried about you, so… Um… She told me that I should call your parents or something so you could, um.."

I smiled, "Such a young mind… Don't worry. I'm fine. My parents couldn't… answer, even if we called them… Too busy." I let out a soft groan, pulling myself back up. Ryu raised an eyebrow, "…? What do you mean?"

"…I'd rather not tell right now." I turned around, taking Go's hand and walking deeper into the darkness.

Ryu narrowed his amber eyes, "…Hmm… Something's not right… I mean, I want to believe Z. But… It's just…" Epona whinnied sadly, nudging Ryu's leg.

* * *

 _"_ _We have… Doubts about your loyalty, Sakura."_

 _The sniper glared at the figure in the hologram, "Mr Lysandre, what the hell are you talking about? You paid me when nobody else would." The man with the fiery hair scoffed, "I've lived for a terribly long time, sniper. And with my age comes the knowledge that, despite how much you pay someone, they shall betray you. Betrayal is the Essentia of society."_

 _Sakura's heart skipped a beat._

 _"_ _Ah, seems like I've caught your attention. Do not pretend you can hide it. The security cameras upon the top of Lumiose City Tower caught this footage." a small clip played, where the duo strategically eliminated enemies with a combination of sniping and Essentia's Giga Crush, "It seems you fancy yourself… A_ ** _Flare Hunter_** _." The man almost spat at the name._

 _Sakura looked downwards, mind racing. Then she looked up again, smirking, "Of course I do. Isn't it easier to lull your enemies into a false sense of security, then quash them?"_

 _Lysandre was silent, taking all this in. It was so obvious. His assassin could simply fell his enemy while he wasn't expecting it, and then, unhindered, his master's plan could pass, and he would have the world at his feet. He could bring peace to the world at last._

 _ **This was a man who would end the world in an instant to preserve its beauty.**_

 _"_ _Sakura, you haven't been told why…_ ** _Z_** _must be killed, do you?" Lysandre asked the mercenary. The sniper shook her head, "N…No. But I don't think I'm going to like it."_

 _" '_ _Flare Hunter' Z knows Herbert 'Black' Dwayne, a pawn in our plan." He grumbled, "Ghetsis, our comrade, has informed that he is sending his own snipers to try and kill Black. However, if Black has reported to Z that his life was on the cards, he could expose our whole operation. He must be silenced, even with use of excessive force."_

 _"…_ _So why use me, when you could just simply fire a missile at him?" she asked silently, hanging her head._

 _"_ _We do not have sufficient resources to cover the media fallout of a missile blowing up parts of Kalos! Already, we are trying to solve the lawsuits filed from our exploding Holo Seven."_

 _The sniper giggled, "Ah, those thingies."_

 _"_ _Enough. Kill Z. That is my order to you. Au Revoir."_

 _Sakura saluted coldly,_ ** _"Sayonara."_**

 _However, out of the corner of her eye, a small tear was welling up._

* * *

 _Essentia sat in her alleyway, striking a small piece of flint against the palm of her iron hand in order to try to light the small paper scraps she had found to try and create a fire. She shivered within the dark armor, wondering why her highly advanced metal mask couldn't hide her from the cold._

 _"_ _You'd think that I'd get hot running around wearing steel plating everywhere, blasting enemies with twin plasma guns." the prototype shivered, "Then again, since this steel plating is welded on to me, I'm technically running about naked."_

 _She paused, shuddering at that thought, and quickly trying to light her fire to take her mind off those dirty thoughts. A few meager sparks landed on the paper. A small glimmer of hope rose in Essentia's heart…_

 _Soon extinguished when someone dumped a bucket of water from an apartment above her._

 ** _"_** ** _OH COME ON!"_** _she yelled, pounding the ground as she shook off the vaguely smelly water. Just as she had resigned herself to yet another wet and cold night…_

 ** _"_** ** _You're cute when you're angry, y'know that?"_**

 _The gunner whipped around, leveling a gun at whoever was standing behind her and charging up a shot, until realizing…_

 _"_ _Oh… Sorry, Sakura." the Flare Hunter apologized to her partner, who similarly had pulled a shotgun off her back. The girl chuckled, "It's okay. No plasma, no problems." She placed her gun back over her shoulder, turning around silently._

 _"_ _So, despite being a robot, you forgot."_

 _Essentia growled, "I'm not a robot! There is a living, feeling human being under the plating!" Sakura looked her over, "I… I'm not sure. I mean, after analyzing you, I realized that you and your suit are one and the same. You plug in to recharge your life support, heck, your entire body is a solar panel. And this system… It's extremely efficient. Even your excrement is converted into extra fuel, and you gather nutrients from the sun, like a plant."_

 _"_ _... Almost as if whoever strapped you in wanted it to end like this." The sniper finished, "As if it knew you'd never be able to… remove… the…"_

 _Something inside the girl's mind clicked._

 _Her neon blue lines pulsed lavender for a second, as she roared,_ _ **"I AM NOT A ROBOT! I AM A LIVING BEING!"**_

 ** _BAM!_**

 _Sakura was on the ground, dazed and head spinning. Blood flowed freely from her face. Her white scarf fell off, revealing her entire face._

 _Essentia froze, scared and shocked. Her fist had suddenly flown forwards on its own, and small black vents had opened on the side, steaming with energy. She shivered, bringing back her fists and looking down at the one she had struck._

 _Long brunette hair flopped down the back of the sniper's back, brown eyes still spinning slightly from the hit. Sakura rubbed her head, looking up at the prototype, "Ow… I deserved that… Wait, what's wrong?"_

 _Essentia quivered, stuttering, "Y… You're… but didn't she… you… but…?!"_

 _Sakura was silent, as if she was expecting this all to take place._

 _The girl calmly bent over, picking up her scarf out of mud, "Shit, this ain't good. Tell you what, ya tell nobody 'bout this, got it? My brother is busy enough as he is, and having a mafia on his tail ain't gonna win me no brownie points."_

 _The black-clad girl's eyes widened, if she had any, "This changes every… I know you."_

 _ **"**_ _ **I know you!"**_

* * *

"How can we be so sure we will succeed?"

X prodded the fire, "Huh?"

We had exited Reflective Cave with hardly any struggle at all, and were setting up camp for the night. X and I sat around the campfire, as I asked again, "Who's to say we won't fail…?" X barked a laugh, "Look, Z. I've got the support of the largest corporation in Kalos, hell, the World. The International Police themselves commissioned this unit. We fall, they will take our place. That's why I started this journey."

 _"_ _Why are you telling him this?! He's the_ _ **ENEMY**_ _!" the tiny voice in X's head spoke._

The boy in blue growled, "But no matter what happens, I know we won't lose at all! I swear that I'll protect this country to my last heartbeat!" He removed his red cap, black hair blowing about silently in the wind, "Believe it." Y stood by her partner's side, "Yeah! I've lived next to X all my life, and I know that whenever he says he's going to do something, he's going to do it!"

Ryu looked up from lighting the fire, "Eh? Shouldn't you be helping Go with the tents?" Y shrugged, "I can't hammer a tent peg in without hitting my thumb ten times in a row. But still… X, what were you and Z talking about?"

I leaned back, "Our chances of surviving this trip." The Braixen made a face, "What?! You're still strung up about that whole legend? It's a story, Z, not a prophecy. I don't believe it would happen, especially not to someone like you."

"Y…. You believe so?"

"Hey, some say that the pokemon reflects the trainer, right? Well, then I'm 100% behind you!" Ryu chuckled, "Z, don't beat yourself up over something you didn't do."

The fire burst into life, and Ryu cheered, running off to help Go collect firewood.

As much as I hated to admit it though… I was. I had forgotten to do something critically important. Something I should've done ever since I started my journey.

 _"_ _I'm sorry… I should've known earlier about your family, X."_ I bowed softly.

* * *

 _Essentia shivered, wrapping the newspapers around her tighter in the hopes of staving off the cold. She removed one of her guns, firing it into the air repeatedly until its power core overheated. Then she huddled in next to it, trying to soak up every last bit of warmth from it, like she had done for so many nights before. Eventually, she gave in, snoring quite loudly under her orange face shield._

 _Unbeknownst to her, a simple white campervan pulled up next to the alleyway in which she slept. A dark figure opened the doors of the van, climbing out and approaching the stealth unit._

 ** _"_** ** _Hey."_**

 _Standing before Essentia was her partner, wearing a simple black dress. She flicked her brown hair, helping the metallic hunter upright, "C'mon, let's get you inside." She hefted her over her shoulder, carrying her into a nearby caravan's doors._

 ** _"_** ** _You're one of us now."_** _The sniper smiled, tucking the unconscious Variable Identity System in a bed, using a small tea towel to polish her face shield,_ _ **"I promise I will take good care of you now…"**_

 _She couldn't see it, but under the orange plexiglass visor, the pilot of the armour allowed a small chuckle escape, before the last of her consciousness left her and she became limp._

 _Sakura placed a pillow over her head with a moan, "Please stop snoring…. Please stop snoring…"_

 _She did not._

* * *

 _Ryu stretched in the moonlight, "I don't like this whole thing… I honestly believe Z is hiding something terrible under that mask of… Well, everything." Epona nodded sadly, "Z's past has always been always so weird. Y'know when he said that he moved from Unova due to Team Plasma? Well, it's a lot worse than that, actually. He ran from Team Plasma."_

 _The firey fox turned to the little goat, "…Is he that much of a target to them? What did Z do?" Epona stayed quiet for a few long seconds, before blurting out the last words._

 ** _"_** ** _His father… was one."_**

 _Ryu's eyes widened, "W…What?! My god… But his mother…" "Moved far away, to the Ferrum Region. Grace was always a mover. She rode me once, in the Gogoat Racing Tournament." Epona smiled, "Maybe you've heard of her? She's a famous Rhyhorn and Gogoat Herder and Racer."_

 _"_ _His mother… was Grace?! Wow… Z sure has a curious family." Ryu gnawed on a small branch, placing an arm around Epona's body, "Epona, tell me… What, exactly, inspired Z to move over to Kalos? I'm tired of these riddles."_

 _The Skidoo winked, "Hey, some psychic you are! You can read his memories, can't you? Find out yourself."_

 _The fox looked down at his palms…_

 _"_ _I…I won't. I have the power to, but I won't." the Braixen spoke, and Epona could've sworn for a few seconds, she could see a fragment of Z in his amber eyes, "I want to be able to be a friend to Z, but why is he always so sad? I just want him to be happy, like when I first met him."_

 _"_ _Ryu… That's not how the world works. It's maddening, I know, but… People grow. They have problems. All we can do is find ways to help them cope. After all, as Pokemon, they revere and take care of us. So in return, I guess we take care of them."_

 _Ryu looked up at the full moon above, "Maybe… But could that statement be true for human and Pokemon alike?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I guess we all have battles we can't run from."_** _a pair of scarlet eyes peered at him from the darkness of the woods._


	9. Power of Mastery

**Chapter 8-Power of Mastery  
** _In which a new member joins the party._

* * *

 ** _Night sleeps,_**

 ** _The sun is born._**

 ** _I reach out to confirm its warmth._**

 ** _When I close my eyes, I am able to believe it all was just a dream._**

 _ **Reaching out toward the future, the tears let me find the end of darkness.**_

 _ **-Megaman Zero 3, Everlasting Red**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _FLAME CHARGE!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _SEED BOMB!"_**

Ryu clashed with the Chesnaught, cloaked in flames. The Chesnaught smirked, dodging his attack. Ryu groaned, pulling out his wooden stick, "Let's see how you like **THIS!** " Ryu ran around his opponent, firing a burst of fireballs followed by a psychic blast, "You're playin' with a mage here!"

Y rolled her eyes, "They're still at it?" Her Frogadier let out a small sigh.

Go, holding Piku, chuckled, "Well, I'm actually excited at how this will turn out!"

I punched the air, "Ryu! Sword form!" The vulpine held his stick as if he was me, preparing to strike. Our foe dashed at us, bullet seeds flying.

Ryu spun his sword around, deflecting all the shots before dashing forwards and striking, leaving a trail of flames as he did. This attack was unavoidable. X gasped, as his Chesnaught was sent flying back, "Marisso! Get up! Use Solarbeam!"

Ryu's irises shrunk, "Aw, hell."

It was a bright autumn's day in the land of Kalos, and we had just finished packing up the campsite and were preparing to move to our next location. Out of curiosity, Ryu queried who would win in a fight; X or myself. And so began a heated battle (Hey, fire puns!) between us.

This can only end so well.

 _ **"**_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Ryu screamed, getting flung back by the blast for several hundred metres, _**"Geez, this thing is powerful! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

* * *

 _In another part of the woods, another being slept. Under the shade of a tree, her blue fur gently blowing in the wind. The blue pokemon rolled over silently, the black 'hair' on her head flopping over her eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

You really don't need me to describe the sound that this made, right? Oh, fine.

 ** _CRACK!_**

Happy now?

An orange blur slammed against the resting blue creature, smashing the two through the tree and snapping it in half.

Ryu groaned, clutching his head, "Okay, now I'm pissed!" He stood up, drawing the ubiquitous stick from his tail, "PREPARE YOURSELF!" He leapt away, flames launching him into the air.

The mysterious pokemon let out a groan, "Sacre… Bleu…"

* * *

Ryu clashed with Marisso, who had procured a Leaf Blade and was parrying all his attacks, "So, you wanna play blocker? I'll play blocker!"

The Vulpine created a flame shield around himself, sword in hand as he braced himself. As soon as Marisso left a hole in his defenses, he-

A massive blue ball of energy blasted the fox, sending him flying into a tree! I gasped, pulling out my sword. Ryu stood up slowly, "Okay! Who threw that!"

 ** _"_** ** _ASSHOLE! YOU STOOD ON MY FACE!"_**

A gasping blue pokemon ran over a nearby hill with clear footprints on her body and face. She ran over, pulling what looked like a Bo staff out of thin air. Ryu yelped, hiding behind Go, **_"SAVE ME, NIANTIC!"_**

The pokemon jumped clean over Go (Making Piku panic and start crying), before landing before Ryu and holding the end of her staff to his neck, "You better have a good reason why you are entering **Miss Korrina's** territory, or **_BLOOD WILL BE SPILT!"_**

Ryu squealed, "WeareasuperamazingteamcalledtheFlareHunterswhowanttosavetheworldandallthatcrapPLEASEDON'THURTME!"

The Pokemon kicked Ryu to the ground, standing over him, "IS THAT SO?!"

 _Their eyes met. Now, Ryu could see that the girl standing over him was just as scared as he was._

Suddenly, I could've sworn I saw her eyes change slightly.

She froze up, the blue staff in her hands vanishing, "I…I mean… Um… Ah!" We stared awkwardly at the intruder for a few seconds, before she ran off, whimpering.

X folded his arms, "What is her problem?"

* * *

It was later in the day when we arrived at Shalour City, another beautiful coastal city.

And by 'beautiful', I mean this.

"Go, don't you dare."

She scribbled on another item on the list, "Giant tower thingy in Shalour City!"

"And once again, you've added another item to your list of phallic-shaped architecture. Go, tell me, honestly; are you trying to come onto me?" I sighed, as the programmer giggled.

"Maybe? C'mon! Let's head to the Pokemon Centre. I've had enough of all this annoying depression stuff!" she jogged off, leaving me standing in the middle of the town, confused.

 _'...Better question; Is it the other way around...?'_

* * *

"Oh Arceus, not you."

The pokemon slumped over the small couch sat bolt upright, "ACK! I… I apologized, didn't I…?" Ryu patted her back, smiling, "Don't worry, I'm not harmed or anything. Well, other than fighting Marisso, but still… So, what pokemon are you, just wondering? I mean, I haven't seen anything like you…"

Go nodded, "Pulling weapons from thin air… Moving faster than a human eye could follow… That's some power!"

She sat down, a small grin tugging at her lips, "Thanks, but my power is weak, compared to other Lucario. That's what I am, by the way."

A Lucario?! Isn't Kalos miles away from… Wait, that's one of the few pokemon who can talk without HM X, wasn't it? Oh, right. How could I have forgotten? I guess with all this destiny crap that has been shoved into my arms, I've completely overlooked normality.

Go leaned over, "Aren't you a little short? I mean, no offence, but the top of your ears barely reach Ryu's chin!" The Lucario growled, baring her fangs for a few seconds, "It's not my fault I'm short!"

A soft beeping sounded, as the Lucario gazed down at her watch, "Oh, that's my lunch break over. Sorry, I'll see you around!" She hopped up, grumbling as she walked out of the doors of the Pokemon Centre.

After making well sure that she was out of our sight, Go spoke, "Do you think she could come?" I turned to face Go, "What?!"

The hacker folded her arms, pouting, "I may sound a tad demanding, even a bit spoiled here, but I think that if that Lucario joined us, we could more effectively eliminate targets. I mean, look at her fighting style!" Ryu barked a laugh, "Go, we can't just go about taking on teammates from everywhere! Besides, she looked like she had better things to do than save Kalos, even though now that I say it out loud, that does sound weird."

Piku, who was sucking on a potion at the time like a baby drinking milk, stopped drinking to look at Go. Her trainer laughed, petting Piku, "I think Piku agrees with me. Besides, I think we need the exercise. C'mon, Z! We have to follow that Lucarido!"

"It's called a Lucario. And no, we aren't. Do I look like a stalker to you?" Ryu spoke, an edge of finality in his voice.

* * *

"Okay, maybe we can." Ryu coughed, getting dragged along a nearby beach behind Go.

Poor Ryu. He never heard of a Gilligan's cut...

I walked behind my companion, confused as to what the girl planned on doing. She kept marching along, determined to catch up with our blue friend.

Eventually, we spotted her, approaching a massive castle in the distance, singing to herself an oddly familiar song sadly.

 ** _"_** ** _Everlasting tears!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now I know eternity,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _In the end of this journey."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I receive the miracle,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of being able to happily cry."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I've found my true self."_**

Ryu's ear seemed to prick up upon hearing the song, and he looked entranced by the Lucario's singing. I couldn't help but feel like I was intoxicated with it too. She began to sing the next verse;

 ** _"_** ** _Until the-"_**

One of her own ears seemed to twitch as well, as she stopped with a shiver. Ryu glared at Go.

"You again?" She sighed, turning around and folding her arms. Go nodded, "Yeah, I was just wondering, um… Could you please join us?! You'd be a real help to our cause!"

Ryu and I facepalmed at her frankness.

The Lucario resumed walking, "No, sorry. I'm a very busy girl today. I always have been. First I have to be the tour guide for the Tower of Mastery, then I must handle the PR for Miss Korrina, give my big brother a footwash, then go to my part-time job at the Crystore. Y'know, the one that sells the phones?" Ryu scratched the back of his head, "Wow… That's actually quite a bit, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is! That's why I sing to myself while working. It takes my mind off all my troubles…. And everything around me…" She looked aside, looking a bit sad, "Um… Hey, I think it's my shift now, so if you want, I can show you around the tower!"

Ryu shook her hand, "Okay then! Wait, b…before you go, what's your name?"

The hound giggled, "I'm **Chris!** See you at the Tower!"

 _(A.N. I kinda named this Lucario after the writer who got me into writing fanfics in the first place. Thanks, and (I mean, you're busy and all, I acknowledge that.) could you please try to update a bit more often? That would be really nice. Okay, thanks!)_

She began to run down the beach towards the ever-looming tower. Now that we were closer to it, I couldn't help but notice how the massive red-brick structure seemed… Even more like a massive Phallic-inspired monument. Go's dirty mind must've been growing on me! CURSE YOU!

Go nudged me again, "Hey, Z, you think that Ryu is falling for her?" Ryu straightened out, "Huh? Wha- No. Impossible. We just met her."

Piku poked his back, _"Kawaii!"_

"Hey! Drop it! I'm not! Why are you all staring at me?! **STOP IT, KUPO!** "

* * *

 _"_ _Sakura."_

 _The sniper bowed lowly, "Dickhead."_

 _Lysandre scoffed, turning away from the girl, "We have reports of Z's travels. Thanks to X's… 'Tracking', he seems to have passed into Shalour City. I've mapped all the points to a map, and it appears that he's… Heading for the gyms in each city. He is approaching the Tower of Mastery now, and I have sent our drones in to capture him at last. However, in the rare case that he escapes my assault, you must camp at the next town… and_ _ **End Him**_ _."_

 _Sakura let out a small gasp, almost inaudible to the terrorist leader, "End… H..him? Sir… Yes sir…"_

 _She closed the transmission quickly, switching off her comm unit for good measure, before falling on her knees in tears, "W..Why… Why did I do this job?" She pounded the ground, thinking of the dreams of her brother, who had always fought to stop people like… her._

 ** _"_** ** _Am I one of them?"_**

 _She thought of Essentia, her partner. She knew Z, even if it was just a second. How would she react if she fired that shot? And if she didn't? Death would come to her quicker than ever, in the form of a Flare Sniper._

 _She couldn't do it, but she had to…_

* * *

When we entered the tower, we were greeted with an amazing sight.

A gigantic statue of a Lucario, but with more features, such a more tails, and decorative lines on his (?) feet and arms. I let out a gasp, "Go, don't you dare." She shook her head, "N…No, I think I'm too scared to try."

Chris walked in, wearing a red beret, "Hey! You sure were fast, weren't you? I'm just waiting for the rest of this tour group to arrive…"

 ** _"_** ** _THERE HE IS!"_** a familiar shrill voice cried out.

 _"_ _Uh oh."_ Ryu mouthed.

A burst of brown hair engulfed me, "Z! You little kidder, you! Have you forgotten me yet? Have you? You haven't called us in days!" I groaned, "I'm really starting to wish I did."

Go helpfully plucked the excitable Shauna off me, placing her on the ground. Now that I could see again, I spied Trevor and Tierno standing behind her, waving happily.

I stood up, "What are you all doing here? How did you know where I was?" Trevor blew some of his orange hair from his eyes, "Well, I'd ask the same thing. You ditched us back in Santalune City, and we've only been able to follow you with word of mouth."

"Even then, there has been all kinds of rumors about you! They said that you had been fighting Team Flare guys everywhere!" Tierno's eyes seemed to glitter, "You're so cool, Z! How did you do it? What is it like?"

Go smiled, "Well, to be honest, we haven't fought around too much. It's been mainly a few scattered units. Besides, we never really wanted to fight, but when civilians, friends or partners are threatened, we will defend them!"

 ** _'_** ** _I don't care much for justice, and I don't recall calling myself a 'hero'. I've always fought to defend those who couldn't themselves.'_** _My own voice echoed inside my head._

I stood upright, "We're not exactly what you would call 'heroes', or rather, 'hunters', but it seems that combat is all I do around those people. I wish that I could convince them to turn from their ways."

The Lucario, watching all this unfold, cocked her head, "Huh? Team Flare? Not… them?... Never mind. The tour is starting, so follow me."

* * *

 _X turned to Y, "Are you ready?"_

 _Y nodded, looking ahead at the gym before them, "They say that you need speed to beat this Gym. You need to battle all the trainers skating around, so I'd advise using the Dash Boots to chase then overtake the skaters, then engage in battle."_

 _The blue-clad Hunter nodded, taking to the plexiglass arena and spotting a speedy trainer. He kicked off the floor, giving chase. He was about to tap the trainer on his shoulder, when he slammed into an unexpected boost ramp._

 ** _"_** ** _WOAH- OOF!"_** _X groaned, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground, his target speeding off. Y's voice crackled through his Holo-Caster, "Are you okay X?"_

 _He stood up slowly, adjusting his maroon cap, "Y, why didn't you let me wear my helmet?" "We promised we wouldn't wear the X-Armour in Gyms, remember? You can assimilate the moves just fine from Gym Badges, Y'know! There is really no point in bringing the suit!"_

 _X lowered his shades, "Ugh, fine. I'd better get a damn Rage Bar when all this is over."_

 _"_ _Hey, do your job and I'll do mine."_

* * *

"Welcome, all of you, to the **_Tower of Mastery!_** " Chris smiled, "As most of you know, the Tower is big. Clearly. This is because, during the Great War of legend, it was used as a rally point for the King's forces. It was only just re-discovered recently, so there is really so little we know about it."

She led us up a massive spiral staircase, Tierno and Trevor having a muted discussion along the way. Go lost her breath, as did I, "Woah…"

"Some say that this very place is directly linked to Mega Evolution. I believe… I mean, the research we've done has shown that the statue is simply overflowing with this power, but I still have yet to- I mean, we still… Agh, you get the idea." Chris stuttered, looking at Ryu.

 _The way his amber eyes observed her as she spoke, as if he was entranced by her very being…_

 _"…_ _Why am I feeling so awkward, yet so free all of a sudden?" Chris wondered._

Ryu tapped his foot, "Um… What's wrong? You seem a bit flustered."

"Wha- Nothing! It's nothing!" she yelped, blushing, "Um… I'm just… er… Well…"

She cleared her throat, continuing to talk, "As I was saying, we are certain that the statue, or as we call it, _The Guardian_ , has large Mega Core; a core of Mega Stone. Now, the reason as to why there is a corkscrew ramp instead of a staircase; we believe that it would be used to roll cannonballs down to gunners on each level…"

* * *

 _X flew into the air, slamming brutally into the ground once again, "OW! Okay, I think I'm giving up now, definitely. My face can't take much more abuse."_

 _His Navigator gasped, "But you're X! You can't give up! I've known you to-" The boy in blue sighed, walking off the track, "Yeah, but I'm nowhere near fast enough. Let's head back and recalibrate the foot parts to reach higher speeds."_

 _Y sadly nodded, "A…Alright, then."_

 _She leaned on X's shoulder, as the two left the gym._

 _Then X ran back in, "Actually, maybe one more try wouldn't hurt."_

 _He then spent the rest of the day slamming into the ground, until he fell unconscious with a concussion and several broken bones. Y scurried to the nearest Pokemon Centre, protecting him from further harm, and as compensation, bought a massive crate of Rage Bars from a nearby Pokemart._

* * *

"Then in 1999, the Save The Lucario Trust Fund managed to raise over 10 million dollars to restore the statue to its former glory. Of course, it was around this time I was born, so I don't remember too much, but they say…" Chris paused, turning to face us. Go had fallen asleep on Epona's back, both Tierno and Trevor had pulled out their 3DS and were playing a video game, Shauna was reading 'Love and Peace', while Ryu carried a sleeping me on his back, looking rather interested in Chris.

The Lucario sighed, "Hmm… Hey, you seem rather curious about the subject." Ryu nodded dumbly, "Yeah. Let's just say Z and I are… very involved in the subject of that ancient war. It's… _Almost like we're living through it!"_

Chris looked confused, "Huh…? What do you mean?" The Braixen chuckled, "Don't think too much about it. I'm having a hard time myself." The blue hound nodded with a slight shrug, "If you say so. Hey, just wondering… Um… Are you free tonight? I might want to show you something I discovered about the Guardian, if you are really that curious…"

Epona nudged Ryu's leg, _"Looks like someone's found a woman!"_ The vulpine kicked the goat, "Quiet, you!"

"Besides, night-time is a while from now, and we move from town to town! It's unlikely that time could pass that quickly. And X refuses to leave until a Gym is beaten for some reason, so there's that."

He looked out the window, realizing the sun was starting to go down over the eastern horizon.

 _"_ _Did you factor in the time we spent travelling from our campsite to the town?"_ Epona asked, _"We spent half the day doing that, you realize."_

"…Sometimes, I hate you."

Epona liked flicking the front of her grassy mane back. It reminded her of her past rider.

* * *

We (Tierno, Trevor and Shauna included, this time) sat around the campfire on the beach, as X stuffed bar after chocolaty bar into his mouth. Go waggled her finger, "X, you really shouldn't eat too many Rage Bars. They're good in small quantities, but eating too much can cause-"

 ** _"_** ** _QUIET, YOU! I AM DROWNING MY SORROWS!"_** X roared, the many bandages on his face flapping comically as he yelled, before going back to eating copious amounts of chocolate. Go edged away from the blue hunter, "Um… Okay…?"

Y kicked a branch into the fire, "He had a bad day today. We couldn't beat the gym, _Korrina Ga Taosenai_ , all that. Y'know, if we had your hoverboard, it'd be so much easier to beat the gym."

 ** _"_** ** _BUT EVERY TIME, SOMEHOW, I FAIL! I CAN'T BEAT KORRINA!"_** X sobbed, kicking the sand.

We stared awkwardly at the boy, before Tierno piped up, "Maybe we should ask Korrina how to beat her!" Ryu laughed, "You silly child. Where can we find her? She's nowhere nearby!"

An awkward silence fell on all of us, as I gulped.

 _"_ _She's behind me, isn't she?"_

"Rightio!" who I rightly assumed was **_Korrina_** declared, waving. She wore what looked like red and white skating gear, with those accursed roller skates attached to her white boots. A white helmet rested atop her head.

I don't know what came over X, but all of a sudden he pulled out his gun and backflipped over a log, **_"YOUR GYM IS HELL TO BEAT! HOW CAN ANYONE STAY UPRIGHT ON THOSE BOOST RAMPS?!"_**

Korrina chuckled, taking a seat next to the fire, "Well, to be honest, I-"

"You never designed the ramps to be used." Go replied, checking on her PokePad, "Gym Leader: **_Korrina Cain_**. Gym Info: The arena used to be part of a waterskiing track on the nearby ocean. As such, you're supposed to skate around those ramps, as it would be too risky to skate up them. Secondly, you need to rail-grind to get to the center of the arena…"

X's eyes lit up, "A…Are you for real?! I spent **_THE WHOLE DAY_** trying to outrun those guys by using the speed boost to get in front of them, then…Uuuuh…" His eyes rolled up into his head, and the boy fainted.

Korrina chuckled, "Well, most people do that, yes, but you could easily ask politely for one of them to slow down. That works too." Go nodded, "Or, as user 'JuaneZ2' found, you could simply stand in place until someone slams into you, triggering a battle."

"Don't do that. These guys are just trying to skate, you know." The Gym Leader shrugged, prodding the fire.

X let out a moan.

"I have to hand it to you, Korrin, you actually came up with a Gym that X wasn't able to defeat." Y deadpanned, watching as the blue boy curled up into the fetal position and began sucking his thumb.

I rolled my eyes, "By the way, Korrin… Do you know a Lucario named Chris?" The blonde Gym Leader nodded, "I definitely do… In fact, she's actually quite important to us. Chris is one of the lead researchers into Mega Evolution out here, ever since the head researcher, my Grandfather, went… Well, he went to Unova for something. Or so he told me… As such, she, as his assistant in his lab, is tasked with researching The Guardian."

She looked down sadly at the fire, "It's unfortunate. She puts more than enough time in her research, but gets naught from it… Her brother, who I regularly use at the Gym to fight, is urging her to give up searching for this… this 'Legendary Power'. But every night… She just keeps going."

Go suddenly perked up, looking around, "Hey, wait. Where's Ryu?"

The night gave no answers…

* * *

 _Ryu climbed up the side of the rocky wall, not affected by the night chill thanks to his warm fur. He climbed higher and ever higher. Then, he heard that soft voice, singing that familiar tune once more…_

 ** _"_** ** _Until the break of dawn,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _While I count the stars."_**

 ** _"I reset the puzzle of my memory countless times."_**

There she was, sitting on a rampart that jutted from the tower, gazing up at the night sky, her black… head tendril things, sticking out from her red beret, blowing in the soft night wind. Ryu made one final leap, clinging onto the side of the balcony and sitting by her side, "That's a nice song."

The Lucario started, almost toppling from the railing in shock, "O…Oh! You… You came? Wow… I thought you'd forget." The Flare Hunter chuckled, twirling his staff in the air, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"…Well, to answer your previous question, the song I was singing was called 'Everlasting'." Chris sighed, smiling, "It is said that this was composed by the Hero of Kalos himself in memory of a treasured ally he lost. We don't know who, but I theorize he… or she… Must've been very close."

She skipped off the railing, "C'mon inside. The night brings a chill."

The duo walked into the inner sanctum of the Tower of Mastery, and the Lucario called out softly, "I'm back."

Ryu looked around to try and spot who the hound was addressing, but saw no-one. He nudged her, "Hey, um… Does this normally happen?" The Lucario chuckled, "Yeah, well… I guess it does. Hup!"

She skipped off the railing of the circular ramp, landing on the outstretched arm of the divine beast. Ryu let out a sigh, jumping and using a small downward flame blast to propel himself onto the hand of steel.

The researcher Pokemon then reached under her cap, procuring a headlamp and clipping it on. She motioned for Ryu to follow her, as she ran up the arm and jumped through… A chink in the metal?!

The Braixen stared awkwardly, before letting out a long, drawn-out, reluctant sigh, "Well, Geronimo."

He jumped in, sliding down what seemed like a metal pipe, which seemed to be drawn out for hours. When he finally made it to the end, what he saw shocked him.

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAAA-Y'know, I'm sure yelling a lo-OOF!"_** Ryu slammed into Chris, who was waiting patiently inside a small iron room inside the statue.

Chris rubbed her head slightly, "Ow… We're here." Ryu looked around, raising his staff and using it as a torch…

Large gears and cogs lined the walls, as well as hastily scribbled on notes on what seemed like notepaper on each mechanism. In the centre of the room was some sort of pedestal with a handprint inside. The fox's jaw dropped.

"Surprised?" Chris asked, "I was, too, when I first discovered it; _The Guardian is actually some sort of ancient weapons platform."_

Ryu marveled at the ancient machine, "So… This thing could move?!" Chris nodded, "It appears so. In its hands are powerful cannons that seem centuries ahead of our time. They're… Forgive my untechnical language… Laser beams."

The Braixen's tail began involuntarily flicking about excitedly, its owner perking up, "Lasers?!" Chris nodded, "Yes, I meant what I said."

Beat.

"I think I'm in love."

Chris smirked, turning around, "With the lasers or with me? But… the real reason why I invited you here was because I felt that you could keep a secret… So here it is."

She tugged a chain. An ethereal blue flame ignited in the center of the room, revealing it was a circular platform, mounted within the mech's body. A mess of leather and steel fell from above, landing before them. The Lucario motioned to it, "This seems to be how a pilot would control the Guardian. However, whenever I tried to…" She tugged on a strap. Nothing happened.

"See?"

Ryu walked over to her, "Listen. I don't claim to know how this thing works, but… Maybe there was something important that fell off?" The researcher stared at him, "What. I'll have you know I've been researching this for over three years, so you'd think I'd know-"

Something clicked in the fox's mind, and he smirked in response, _'Well, it's worth a try…'_

He pointed behind Chris, "Look! Something's glowing over there!" The researcher spun around, looking over the edge of the platform which Ryu was motioning too. She slowly approached the edge, leaning over it and gripping a small handrail, "Where? I can't see it-"

 ** _"_** ** _Surprise…"_**

Chris froze, realizing what the Braixen was planning, "Oh."

 ** _"_** ** _BUTTSEC-AAAAHHH!"_**

Just as Ryu nudged her over the railing, her black tail wrapped around his arm, flipping him up and into the belly of the beast. The two slammed into the metal bottom of the machine, more specifically, inside the massive iron feet, in a dazed and confused tangled mess.

The researcher hound was the first to speak after a few moments, "Ha… I guess this must be the agony of the-feet…" Ryu groaned, "Get off me, I think the room's still spinning."

Chris let a small giggle slide, "I don't know why you would make such an immature joke, but I suppose that- Wait, what is that?!" She quickly hopped up, turning around and rubbing her eyes.

 _"_ _No way!"_ she breathed, walking across the metal floor, "Is that what I think it is? Oh! It is…!"

The fire fox behind her stood, rubbing his head, "Not so loud… I don't think all my marbles are in the right place…" The Lucario squealed, pouncing on her find, "I don't believe it! I've actually got one! After so many years of searching!"

Ryu cricked his neck, walking by her side, "What is it?"

She spun around, proudly holding up three iron rings, with softly glowing stones implanted in each one. Ryu couldn't help but connect that glow to the warm, humming blade of his trainer's beam sabre.

"Do you know what this is?! _Do you?!_ These are none other than… **_Mega Rings._** " she held one up proudly, "Look at this! Three of them too- Wait a second… Those hooks I saw earlier… Up there… They must've fallen off as the previous pilot parked the mech! Oh my god, how did you know, Ryu?!"

Ryu stared, "… I was only making an immature joke earlier…"

"Well, that immature joke just made the scientific discovery of the year! Hurry! We must analyze these rings right away!"

 ** _"_** ** _CHRIS!"_** a loud voice cried in the darkness. He did not sound happy.

The researcher froze, "Uh oh… Um… Ryu, I know it's a little sudden, but can you hold on to these rings?"

The fox accepted the three metal hoops, wearing two around his right arm and one around his left. Chris opened a small hatch on the side of the foot, nervously emerging, "…Brother…?"

Ryu peered out from behind Chris's shoulder, and he saw another Lucario standing before her, impatiently tapping his foot. A light-blue sash was tied around him, an Aura sword slung over his shoulder.

"Oh? Who is this you've invited here?" the hound asked his sister, eyeing Braix suspiciously. Ryu scoffed, "I'll introduce myself, thank you very much! I'm Ryu, a Flare Hunter, and I'm here because I like your sister!"

Chris blushed. Ryu clamped a hand over his mouth, "Oops. Um, can I go from 'I'm Ryu?'"

"No, that is natural. I am **Elpizo** , Chris's older brother and vassal of Korrina, the Gym Leader here. I'm here on my guard rounds. Anyway, that is besides the point. What are you doing in here unauthorized?"

"W-Wait a sec! Chris invited me here! That counts as authorization, right?" the fox stuttered, "Um… Is it?"

"No… Sorry…" Chris broke down, sobbing.

Ryu shrugged, "Oh, okay."

"I apologize. My sister acts incredibly immaturely for a Lucario." Elpizo spoke, glaring at the smaller Lucario, who was hugging herself, "She is always talking to that statue every night. She thinks that she can get it to move. Ridiculous."

"But… The insides! You've seen them, haven't you?! It's amazing!" Ryu gasped.

"So what? Just because it has been active back in the past means nothing to now. It has been fated to rest here for eternity, so here it stands. And nothing can ever get it to move."

The smaller Lucario spoke, "I… I was assessing the Guardian to see whether it would be functional. I think I've made a major breakthrough-!"

"Dodge."

The larger Fighting / Steel Type suddenly launched a fist, and it connected with Chris's nose, sending her sprawling on the ground, scarlet blood staining the hard stone. Ryu gasped, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"An example. Look at her. She could've logically sensed I was going to attack before I even moved, and created a shield with her Aura or dodged. Instead, she has dulled her natural senses in order to hone her skill in research." Elpizo barked a laugh, "How ironic that she's a Fighting-type that refuses to fight."

"My research… It can… make us… stronger… Ugh…" Chris groaned, dragging herself upright and adjusting her beret.

"Oh? Then prove how much stronger you've become to me." The larger hound growled, turning around and marching towards Chris, "I **DARE** you! **HIT ME!** "

 **"** **HYAH!"**

The Lucario dodged the sudden firey sword behind him, "I saw that attack from a mile off."

Ryu growled, branch in hand. Flames burst from it, like a blade made of pure fire, "You may be able to see where I'm coming from, but what's the point if you can't stop me? Stop picking on her!"

"Are you challenging me? You are a simple Psychic and Fire Type. I am a pure Steel and Fighting Type." The Lucario growled, creating his own weapon, a massive long sword summoned into his hands in a flash of blue flame, "Nevertheless, you have challenged my honor. As such…"

He swung his sword into an attacking position, "I have _**no**_ choice."

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _PREPARE YOURSELF, 'FLARE HUNTER' RYU!"_**

He dashed forwards, a blur of blue flame, knocking Ryu back. The much smaller, nimbler fox jumped over the blue dog, "Stop that! I don't want to fight in such a place! We could damage the tower! It's centuries old!"

The Lucario he fought dashed around behind him, launching several energy bursts from his sword, "Then you should surrender. You have no chance of defeating me. I'll have you know I am the most powerful Pokemon Korrina has, while you are but a mere trainer's."

Ryu created a circular flame shield before him, reflecting the blasts rapidly, before a spark of inspiration hit him. He hurled the shield like a discus at his opponent, who never saw the attack coming in time and took the hit. The shield circled around, striking him again on the back before Ryu caught it.

He whistled, "Offensive and defensive. Nice." Elpizo growled, "An intricate move, my opponent, but you must recall, I have mastered creating my own constructs from my Aura!"

The blue hound transformed his sword into a gun with a large bayonet, running at the fox and impaling him on the end of an intangible blade, before firing what felt like a grenade into the back of his head. Ryu was sent flying, as the Lucario jumped up, grabbing him by the throat and smashing him into the hard concrete ground.

Ryu let out a cry of pain, as blood began to spill from his wounds, "Okay, now… Now I'm pissed!"

He grabbed Elpizo in one hand, throwing him off his back. The Lucario simply backflipped and landed safely behind him, "Incredible. Most would've fainted with the initial blast, but you survived. How is that, I wonder?"

Ryu coughed out blood, "Hah… I guess I'm lucky. But by stabbing me… Or 'fake' stabbing me…" He reached for the non-existent hole in his chest, where the pain still burned, but there was no wound, "You overstepped the line, I'm afraid."

His left Mega Bracelet shone, as he felt his power increase. Chris gasped, "Is that… the power of…?!"

Ryu didn't seem to notice the increase of power, as he raised his sword once more to attack. The Lucario he faced growled, dashing at him. The fox scarcely made a flick of his wrist, and his sword extended to become a massive great sword. With another flick, he brought it down, blasting a massive fire wave at his enemy. His opponent dodged the blow, leaping over it with a sort of small glider made of aura energy and kept running.

The Fox's mind began to run ever faster, _'Okay, so his constructs are to combat each construct I make, and my constructs are fire elements. I need to be able to beat his constructs.'_

He gritted his teeth, as he dodged the Lucario again, _'Too fast… And more skilled than I'll ever be. And he's competent. Competency… My greatest weakness… What fire weapon can I use… Wait.'_

 _'_ _What if I harnessed my enhanced Mega Stone Power?'_ Ryu chuckled.

He kicked off the ground like someone riding on dash boots, this time a firey trail behind him. He leapt into the air, left fist drawn back. When he landed, he punched the ground, **_"GET READY!"_**

A blast of psychic energy shot out from him, knocking Elpizo back. The Lucario, refusing to give up, swung his own blade at Ryu, launching a rippling wave of energy. Ryu held his left hand before him, creating a shield-

 ** _"_** ** _STOP! S-STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"_**

A blue blur dashed through Elpizo's blade, shattering it into shards of Aura, before tearing the Mega Rings off Ryu. They clattered to the stone ground loudly.

Elpizo gasped, "Chris?"

She collapsed on the ground, sobbing, "Ryu, please! Don't fight my brother!" Ryu started, "What are you-Oh."

He looked around the combat arena, and realized just how much he was bleeding. The fur on his chest was now a deep scarlet. The bayonet may not have hurt him, but it definitely left a mark. Ryu ran a hand through his head's fur, adjusting his headband, "Well… I've survived worse. I mean, did I ever tell you about why I wear the head-"

Chris looked down at the Mega Bracelets, scooping one up and sliding it over her arm, "I'm sorry… This power corrupts absolutely… I… I'm afraid you can't have it!" She kicked off the floor, taking off in a blue blast of Aura Energy. Ryu ran over, gaping, "W…Wait! You left two… Oh, what's the point. I have no luck with girls, do I?"

He slipped the Mega Rings over his arm, noting the differences between the two. While both shone with a light-blue stone, one was white and smaller, while the other was slightly larger and black.

He snapped his fingers, vanishing in a burst of lavender psychic energy.

Elpizo growled, "What a joke."

* * *

 _Chris sobbed, sitting on the spiral ramp up the side of the tower, at eye level with her research, "It's no use! Why won't you ever reveal your secrets to me?!" The giant statue gave no reply, dull grey eyes glaring at Chris, as if the divine beast itself was angered by her._

 _The researcher shook her fist, crying freely, "You… You were made to protect us, weren't you?! Then… Then why are you hurting me so much?! Curse you! But I can't leave you! I know you aren't just a shattered memory of the past!" Still silence, as Chris pounded the stone floor angrily,_ _ **"WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!"**_

 _"_ _I… I wanted to be strong… Like Ryu… Like you." the hound wept, "But… every single time I tried to do something right… It always goes wrong…"_

* * *

 ** _"_ _I'm going to be leaving for a bit, Chris."_**

 _"_ _W…What?! You can't leave! What… What about…?!"_

 _"_ _Elpizo? Chris, honestly, I don't see what's so bad about-"_

 _"_ _He doesn't listen. He thinks we should give up our research and train for combat. He thinks that what we're doing is childish rubbish, and he's a lot stronger than me!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Strength is only with those who can truly understand its meaning."_**

 _"_ _Well, he can, and I can't! Please, Gurkinn, you must-"_

 ** _…_**

 _"_ _Eh? What's this?"_

 _"_ _This, Chris, is a little something I've been meaning to give you. Previously, you were too young to wield it, but now, you are old enough. This shard was collected by me, long ago. I remember that expedition clearly… The Sinnoh troops were advancing on our position, and we were trapped in the ruins. Just when it looked like all hope was lost…"_

 _"_ _Gurkinn?"_

 _"…_ _He came. The Legendary Hero of Kalos. With a glowing slash, the Sinnoh Army fell, most retreating. There were minimal casualties… And as we left the cave, I noticed this shard glowing in the darkness. I took it with me so I could remember him… His power… His strength… And to this day, I still haven't discovered what it does! So take it, Chris, my partner… Maybe it will reveal itself to you… And perhaps even give you the power to stand up for what you believe is right."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Ah! Would you look at the time! I will be late for my meeting! Good-bye! I shall see you again soon."_

 _"…_ _Understood, Doctor Cain."_

* * *

 _Chris fingered the glowing blue stone that hung around her neck, "Why am I destined to failure? Am I just supposed to fail Dr Cain? How much longer will… Eh? What's this?!"_

 _The stone flickered. The hound moved her hand closer to it, and realized the glow of the stone increased as the Mega Ring came closer. "It's reacting to the ring!" she gasped, looking up in shock at the Guardian…_

* * *

Explosions rocked the tower. Chris screamed…

"Grr… Good for nothing Lucario… Stupid asshat… Grr… Croissants…" Ryu grumbled, having stopped at a nearby bakery outside the tower to buy some bread to calm his nerves. Oddly enough, the fox found eating in stressful situations to be surprisingly calming. However, none more than his current situation.

I noticed him approaching the camp, "Hey, you had a falling out?" Ryu shook his head, "Naw, just her brother wasn't too happy about… Well, anything in general. He sucks." Go laughed, "Hey, what's that there? Are those Mega Rings?!"

The Flare Hunter tossed the rings on the ground, "E'yup. Take your pick." Y, who was staring in amazement at the rings, scooped up the white hoop, "Dibs!" Go shook her head, "Nah, I prefer the core strength of my Pokemon, not enhancements like… this. Ancient tech or not, it breaks what I believe is true combat by allowing you to simply… Oh, you get the idea."

I turned to X, "Rock paper scissors for it!"

X looked up, his head now bandaged for the second time in the journey, "Sure. You be rock."

One swing later, X was admiring how it looked on his arm, and the words processed themselves in my head, **_"HEY!"_**

Before I could begin to berate X, a massive explosion rocked the nearby tower.

Go and I stood up, shocked, "What was that?!" Ryu's jaw dropped, "No way…! She got it working?!"

 _All of a sudden, Hell broke loose._

A massive fleet of attack helicopters dropped out of the dark clouds and began to buzz the Tower of Mastery, launching missiles and firing round after round of Gatling gun bullets at it. X stood up, **_"IRREGULARS!"_** I narrowed my eyes, squinting to make out the logo on the side of the helicopters.

 _"_ _Flares… They're attacking the tower!"_

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

Go ran alongside me as we dashed down the beach, relaying me information about our enemy, "Those are 'Beedrill'-Class Helicopters, according to my scans! They're normally used for SAR missions, but these ones are outfitted with weaponry! If they destroy the tower, it will collapse on the City!" My mind began to play the worst-case scenario in my head.

"Civilians…! They aren't evacuated! They could be harmed!"

Korrina skated next to us, "I'll send out the Evac order and call for backup! You guys… Shauna told me you were used to this, right?" Y shook her head, "Not on this scale, we aren't! Where did this armada come from?! It's too high for us to attack from down here!"

X morphed into his armor, "Then it's time for me to show off, I guess. I'll blast those guys into next week! Z, hurry into the tower and protect anyone who is inside!" I shook my head furiously, "No way! X, I'll cover your back! Ryu, can you handle the evacuation of the Tower?" The fox dashed away, a trail of flames behind him, "Got it!"

 _ **"**_ _ **We can't let them get away with this! Not this time, not ever! ALL HUNTERS, ENGAGE THE FLARES!"**_

* * *

 _Chris jumped into the mech, panicking. The ancient stone walls of the Tower of Mastery began to crumble, various holes getting blasted in them. She shuddered with the tower at every strike, "…Dr Cain's…. My life's work!_ _ **Ruined!**_ _"_

 _She curled up into the fetal position, crying hopelessly, "I failed him! I failed everyone! I let this happen, didn't I?! It's all my fault…!"_

 _ **The central terminal of the Guardian shone.**_

* * *

Go dodged gunfire, helping a mother escape a burning house with her child, "Ma'am, listen! Get to the Pokemon Centre! We can handle this!" The woman nodded, but her child began to cry. She tugged on her hand, leading the young girl away.

The programmer bit her lip, _'This… This is horrible! All these people… They're just like me! They just want to live normal lives…! I… I have to save them! All of them!'_

 ** _"_** ** _PIKA….CHUUUU!"_**

Something exploded above her, and Go let out a scream. Metal and bolts rained down above her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Piku had intercepted a missile that was en-route to her head. The Electric-Type growled at Go to keep her head in the game. The red-clad brunette nodded, "R… Right! I can't just stand around! For the innocent!"

She ran into another building. The night was far from over...

* * *

I wall-jumped up the side of the Tower of Mastery, landing on a ledge. X swung up next to me, "So here we are, Z. In the middle of yet another battle." I nodded, "X, try to take out the choppers. Aim for the engines with an electric attack, try to slow them so the ships land without harm." X growled, "We've given them enough chances, Z! If it's you they want, then let 'em have it!"

He charged up a shot, blasting out the engines of the helicopter. I gasped, as the machine exploded into shattered machine parts and oil.

 ** _"_** ** _HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?! HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE IN THAT?!"_** I screamed at X, who merely smirked.

"Relax. I ran a scan, no lifesigns are on any of these things." X spoke, a hint of malice in his tone, "You can rest easy, unless you have moral qualms in killing mindless drones."

Of course… It would've been too costly for actual pilots to drive those things. Plus, they'd lose more men in combat in the off chance we managed to take one of these things down…

X blasted another drone, "MOVE, Z!" I saluted, "Copy!"

 _"_ _Now I don't need to hold back!"_

* * *

Go took to the skies, soaring by my side on Chariz, "Z! Need a lift? Serena has double-checked all the Evacs, so we should be fine!"

I shook my head, dashing at another enemy and sending two equal halves spiraling towards the earth, before X destroyed both with charged shots, "Go, cover my back, I'm going in!" She nodded, "But… How?! You… You're **FLYING?!** "

I nodded, "Thanks to my dash boots and the wingsuit! Also, the hoverboard allows me to do this!" I activated the Proto Shield, the red and white board activating. I jumped on, and it flew forwards in mid-air, bringing me through the fleet rapidly. All I needed to do was hold out my blade, and it made short work of the enemy.

I glided in the air, twisting around and preparing to strike again, **_"COME AT ME!"_**

About twenty missiles whizzed over my head. I gasped, "Uh oh!"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _CHRIS! CHRIIIIS!"_**

Ryu dashed up the spiral ramp, leaping off and running up the arm of the Guardian. He ran over to the head of the statue, tapping on it to try and grab her attention, "Chris! You have to activate the Guardian! It's out only hope! You can't give up now!"

 ** _"_** ** _She can."_**

Ryu growled, "Not you." He whipped around, coming face to face with Elpizo.

"This is your fault, Flare Hunter! If you had never come to our town, none of this would've ever happened!" the Lucario cried, drawing his sword. The Braixen glared at him, "Are you crazy?! How can you fight at a time like this? Chris needs our help! It's not my-"

 _"_ _I am helping…_ _ **DIE, RYU!**_ _"_

 _He dashed forwards, blade drawn. Ryu brought up his Shield, staff drawn._

 **"** **S… SHUT UPPP!"**

 _Chris stood up slowly inside the machine, angrily shaking,_ _ **"I… I've had enough of your bickering! I refuse to stay quiet any longer!"**_

 _Elpizo gasped, "Chris?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _I never wanted to create so much war… I never wanted to be a problem… I want to have the power to fix what I caused!"_**

 ** _Chris slammed her hand into the central terminal, "Give me… The power to protect everyone!"_**

 _The tower was silent._

 _Then, a voice like thunder._

 _ **"**_ _ **PILOT REINSTATED. DIVINE BEAST ACTIVE."**_

* * *

Y dodged gunfire at the foot of the tower, "Croaky! Cover me! This is bad!"

Her Frogadier jumped off a nearby building, water shurikens striking the attack drones. The ninja frog leapt onto the back of the helicopter, destroying it with a few kicks.

The blonde navigator pouted, "Stupid X… Why does he get to have all the fun? I'm just as capable at fighting as he is! Give me a gun, and I could be just as important as him! But no! Instead, I'm just stuck as his navigator!"

She took a deep breath, thinking.

"Hmm… Come to think of it, Croaky, what would my fighting style be? X has a blaster, Z has a cool sword, Go uses her bare hands… Hmm…" Y pondered, as the Frogadier approached her side.

Unbeknownst to them both, a crashed drone behind them wasn't quite dead. It locked onto Y, the machine gun preparing to fire…

 ** _"_** ** _HYAH!"_**

Oh, so maybe not quite 'unnoticed'.

Y had thrown a nearby metal rod at the drone, shattering its CPU perfectly and sending the gun slumping to the ground. The Pokemon by her side stared sheepishly… Before bursting into applause!

Serena picked up the rod, blushing and chuckling, "I think this should be just fine."

* * *

X fired a charged shot at the incoming projectiles, and iron shrapnel rained down upon me. I turned to him, and he gave me a thumbs up. I continued to attack virtually unimpeded, when all of a sudden, a much larger missile came at me from behind.

I turned around, and saw what could only be described as a flying battleship. Its massive cannons locked onto me, artillery shells painting the night sky with flames. I growled, "I'm going in! Cover me, Go!" My partner nodded, as we increased speed towards the main deck of the ship.

It would perfectly at home on the ocean, but powerful jets on the back and sides kept the machinery sailing instead in the clouds. Go noted the red color scheme and giant 'F' painted on the bridge. No questions about who sent it, then.

I landed on the deck, slipping my board back into my bag, "Looks clear. Its pretty big, so I'm going to try and land this thing." Go tapped my shoulder, "Forgetting something?"

I turned around, coming face to face with a Kangaskan, "Oh yes, and the welcoming party arrives. I wonder if we get tea?"

The PA system on the cruiser hissed online, **_"FLARE HUNTER Z! WE MEET AGAIN!"_**

I raised an eyebrow, before remembering that voice, "Oh. You're that pushover from the caves."

 ** _"_** ** _WE AREN'T PUSHOVERS! FORGET IT, WE'RE JUST WASTING OUR BREATH AND TIME TALKING TO YOU! KANGASKAN, CRUSH HIS BONES!"_** the Flare Admin barked, **_"THIS IS IT! FLARES VERSUS FLARE HUNTER! SHOW HIM THE TRUE MEANING OF FEAR!"_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

The Kangaskhan jumped at me, roaring with fury. Go rolled her eyes, running around behind where it was going to land, sending out Piku, "Z, handle this guy! I have a plan, but it's going to need time!" I dashed away from the falling Pokemon, sword at the ready, "I hope it's a good one! Hop to it!"

The Kangaskhan stomped towards me, a fist ready to strike. Situation analysis: Piku and Chariz are ineffective against the Ground-Type. Sword requires me to get up close, but he can jump a lot higher than I can. Only effective: Epona. And she's too small to deal damage to him.

In other words, I'm screwed.

 ** _"_** ** _TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!"_**

Two plasma bolts and a sniper round sounded. The Kangaskhan reeled in pain, as X swung in on a Vine Whip, followed by Marisso. A white beam lit up the night, and Sakura appeared, rifle in hand.

The sniper saluted, slinging her rifle over her back reaching onto her belt, "Stacks on! Since all three of us have Grass-types, we can easily handle this guy!" X glared at the sniper, "What?! You, a Flare, are helping us defeat your own kin?!"

Sakura scoffed, snatching a Pokeball off her belt and sending out her own Pokemon, revealed to be an Ivysaur, _"Do I really need a reason to save somebody?_ **BATTLE! VS FLARE KANGASKHAN!** "

The Ivysaur stretched, before firing a burst of Bullet Seeds. The Kangaskhan blocked with its powerful arms, dashing at the Grass-Type. The Ivysaur smiled, rolling aside and firing her attack. While she did this, Marisso flung two sharp leaves at our opponent...

* * *

 _A lone girl in blue ran away from a burning building, toolbox under an arm, "Sheesh! I can't get a break 'round here, can I?!"_

 _All of a sudden, a Team Flare Grunt holding a revolver jumped at her, "KILL THE INFIDEL!" The mechanic started panicking, "WAAAH!"_

 ** _"_** ** _TAKE THIS!"_**

A powerful metal pole slammed into his gut, his weapon clattering to the ground. The mechanic looked up, and saw another female, this one slightly older than her, wearing a black top and red skirt. In her hand, she held a metal pole like a spear.

Y turned to the civilian mechanic, "That was close, wasn't it?" The mechanic allowed a small laugh, before speaking, "Yah. Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say this place was a pretty banged up warzone! I think that I can help a bit, though!"

Serena approached her, "Wha-Who are you?"

"Me? I'm **Aile**! **Aile Kaskett!** This town's resident mechanic and engineer!" the girl replied, her south Unovan accent clearly prominent, "And who are you? Wait, I think I saw you on the news! You're Y! That girl who got hired to help that band of vigilantes in the big city 'ere, eh? Pleasure to meet 'cha!"

Aile picked up the pistol the Flare Grunt dropped, "I don't like resorting to force, but I think that this time, we have to! C'mon, let's do some damage!"

With that, she ran off, "Find me a metal pipe. I'll try to take apart some of these 'choppers!"

The Flare Hunter sweatdropped, "Wow… She's got… an attitude…"

* * *

I dodged another strike, and my claws-or rather, my sword- came out, "Take this! **_SENGATOTSU!"_**

Dashing forwards with my sword in front of me, I managed to land a clear hit on my enemy. Just another technique the sword had taught me unconsciously, I realized. Sakura jumped in from behind, landing in a marksman's crouch with rifle aimed squarely at the beast's head, "Stun round."

An electric bolt flew at the Kangaskhan, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing! He charged at me, but I dodged in time…

For it to knock Go off the airship.

 ** _"_** ** _NOOOO!"_** I yelled, as the programmer began to fall…

Sakura looked at me oddly, "Huh? You have wingsuits, don't you? She'll be fine." I shook my head, "No… It's not that…"

 _ **"**_ _ **We're trapped up here with him!"**_ I gasped, as the massive pokemon slowly turned to face me again.

* * *

Go glided in to a stop on the coastline below, where she spotted Y rushing about hauling a large amount of cables and mech parts, "Y?! What in the blue blazes has gotten into you?! This is no time to inspect machines!"

Aile growled, "Hey! Don't diss the- Wait, you're Go! Oh my gosh, you're my hero! When all this is over, can you sign my laptop, please?!" The programmer turned to the blue-clad brunette, folding her arms, "Another fangirl?"

The mechanic shrugged, "Yeah, you can call me that. But I'm a fangirl with mad skills! You can hack computers, I hack bolts and nuts!" She pulled a welder's mask out of her toolbox, igniting a blowtorch and welding some parts together, "Fame aside, I have a crazy plan. Go, fetch me some more of those helicopter parts, maybe a few unfired rounds."

The programmer scratched her head, "Okay?"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _GUAAAAH!"_**

 _Pain coursed through her body! One that felt all so oddly familiar, yet so exotic and strange. She lost all sense of reality, but as she faded from her world, the last thing she saw was a ball of light forming around her._

 _The darkness gave way to shining light! The being shielded her eyes._

 ** _"…_** ** _Op…"_**

 ** _"…_** ** _Huh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Open your eyes."_**

 _When she finally opened her eyes…_

 ** _"_** ** _You…! You're the Guardian!"_**

 _Indeed, another Lucario stood before her, this one with red highlights on her 'hair' and limbs. Chris reached out to her, "Y…. Your soul… was in that terminal?!" The Lucario nodded slowly,_ _ **"Yes. For so long, I've been waiting for someone to operate the Guardian once more. However… I cannot do so myself."**_

 _She looked at the Mega Bracelet on Chris's arm,_ _ **"You bear the Mega Bracelet. You are to be my successor, it seems…"**_ _Chris edged back, away from the outstretched arm, "I…I'm sorry, I can't."_

 ** _"_** ** _And why would that be?"_**

 _Chris turned away, "I… I'm not you. I'll never be strong, like you. I'll never have the same soul as you. I'll… Never have the…drive to fight like you do." Upon speaking those words, Chris fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes, "And, to be honest, I'll never even look like you, at the very least! How can I ever… Be…"_

 _The ancient Pokemon stared for a few seconds, before chuckling,_ _ **"At heart, I am the same as you. In fact…"**_

 _She raised her fist, and an orb of light surrounded her. When Chris looked again, a perfectly ordinary Lucario stood in her place. However, this one wore a small stone around her neck, just like Chris's._

 _No… Not just like hers… It was the exact same stone, passed down the centuries._

 ** _"_** ** _Without the Mega Evolution, I am a normal Pokemon."_**

 _"…_ _You mean…?! This power I've been looking for so long… was Mega Evolution? Then… that means…" Chris felt the heavy stone around her neck, then the bracelet on her arm._

 ** _"_** ** _The power to be me was with you for the past hour. You just didn't realize it. But better late than never, hmm?"_** _the spectre spoke, as blue flames began to eat at her feet._

 _Chris gasped, "No… You're leaving?"_

 ** _"_** ** _My sole purpose was to give the next pilot of this guardian… This information."_** _She spoke, smiling,_ _ **"However, my job fulfilled, I have no reason to stay here anymore… My child."**_

 _Chris's jaw dropped; she couldn't be._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, it is all true; in the distant past, I was your ancestor. You are directly linked to me by blood."_** _The spectre breathed, taking a few 'steps' towards Chris,_ _ **"Now, enough pleasantries. Your friends need you… No, they need us! I shall always be here, in this mech."**_

 _"_ _B… But how? You said you didn't need to stay…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Doesn't mean I don't want to."_**

 _Chris sweatdropped._

 _ **"**_ _ **Now! Enough talk! Let's show the world who we are, and the true extent of your research!"**_ _the other Lucario spoke,_ ** _"MEGA EVOLVE!"_**

* * *

 ** _If I can become stronger,_**

 ** _my wishes should come true._**

 ** _Without looking back, only moving forward,_**

 _ **Unable to recall how to smile.**_

* * *

I dodged another attack, as Ivysaur rammed our attacker, hurling exploding seeds (Blast Seeds, as Sakura named them) at Kangaskhan. The sniper loaded her rifle once more, standing by X's side, "Burst-Fire!"

Her rifle spat out a burst of lead, and the girl growled, "Dangit! I can't get him like this! Switching to Shotgun!"

A pump-action .22 shotgun on her back was pulled off, and she pumped it, an expended casing falling to the floor of the gunship.

X dashed forward, a burst of plasma flying around him. The pokemon dashed forwards, bringing his fist down on X's helmet. The blue boy collapsed on the ship's deck, dazed. The Kangaskhan stomped forwards, a fist raised and aimed at his head.

X closed his eyes, _'T…This can't be how I end!'_

 ** _"_** ** _No, no it isn't."_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

Sakura stunned the beast, reaching into her bag and pulling a generic rocket launcher from it, **"SUCK ON THIS, YA LIL' BASTARD!"** She fired the small missile at him, causing massive damage! My jaw dropped, "H…How?! The only people I know who have… No, n-nevermind."

The sniper reached for her rifle once more, "Epona! Come here!" The little goat kneeled next to the gunner, and she vaulted on. The two charged at the beast, Sakura lining up and firing blasts at its vitals.

 ** _"_** ** _Dangit!_** All our attacks are just scratching its paintwork! This wasn't how I foresaw my final battle by your side…"

I turned to her, "Your… _final battle?!_ What…"

 _Sakura's brown eyes pierced me, but this time, I could see sadness and fear in them._

 _'Z… I'm sorry. I hope one day, you'll have the strength to forgive me… and my brother too… Will he forgive me?'_

* * *

I gasped, rushing over and helping X up, "Are you okay?"

He slowly stood, "…She…. She saved my life?! But… She's a Flare…"

I put my hands on my hips, "And she's saving our asses out here! Just watch her!"

 ** _"_** ** _HRGGGGAH!"_**

She kicked Epona's sides, riding full-tilt at the Kangaskhan. At the last moment, as the monster launched a punch, she leapt off, rifle shining. It was almost as if time had slowed for her, as she lined up and fired five rounds from her rifle at the Pokemon. To finish it off, she pulled out a bow and arrow, nocked with some sort of arrow with a red lump on the end.

 ** _"_** ** _Boom."_**

The arrow was right on target, exploding and making our enemy scream in pain. Sakura landed, getting up and putting away the bow, blowing off her fingers like a gun, "If he was shrugging all our attacks off earlier, then I think that one was felt."

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **TARGET SIGHTED! PUNCH IT!"**_

Aile pushed the throttle stick forwards, as Y looked through her binoculars at the gunship, "Take out the engines first! We can focus fire on the Kangaskhan easier if it is on the ground!"

The mechanic turned to Go, "Target analysis!" Go nodded, "We can probably hit the power core first. If we cripple it, the ship should hopefully be brought down safely! Um… but if we aim above that thing, we can rain death on the enemy."

The mechanic beamed, "I love my job."

The trio of girls stood behing a massive- no, **MASSIVE** gun turret Aile had put together. Missile pods from the crashed helicopters lined the side of it, and the machine guns were all bolted together and wired up to the same controls. Aile looked down the sights of the turret, "Rotating to face the target… man, I've always wanted to say this… _**FIRE ZE CANNONS!"**_

* * *

My jaw dropped, as millions of missiles streaked across the sky like shooting stars, soaring straight up. They fell back down, all upon the Kangaskhan! Fire, explosions and general mayhem ensued, as the ship became victim to heavy, and I mean **HEAVY** gunfire.

Sakura cheered, arms in the air, **_"It's a Christmas miracle!"_**

X stared, "But it's not even December yet."

"Oh, um… It should be!" she shot back, folding her arms, "We got him there, Z! All together, now! **FINISH HIM!"**

The dazed Pokemon stood on the deck of the ship, weaving around weakly as yet even more missiles began to rain down on him, unrelenting. However, through the storm, he spotted the three of us preparing our final attacks.

 ** _"_** ** _SUCK ON THIS! SNIPER RIFLE AND SHOTGUN!"_** S _akura swung around both weapons._

 ** _"_** ** _MEGA ARM! CHARGE SHOT!"_** _X charged a shot, glowing neon cyan again._

 _I opened my eyes, sword raised,_ _ **"RAKUKOUJIN!"**_

I jumped into the air, bringing my blade over my head and stabbing it downward when I was over the enemy. The missiles rained down around me, amazingly enough. The plasma shot pierced the enemy, followed by the lead pellets and sniper rounds.

The three attacks caused the Pokemon to faint practically instantly, as the ship's engines gave out at last and it fell towards the earth rapidly. I dunked my fist, calling back my Pokemon, "YES! We did it!" Sakura stood by my side, silent, "…Yeah. Um… Not to rain on the parade… Um…"

I turned to her, "Just say it already. I think I'll handle it well. Honest!"

 _"_ _I… I can't… I… must… but… How can I…?"_

 _"…_ _Listen."_

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I trust you. You are a great ally. I don't know what's going on, but-"

 ** _"_** ** _THAT'S WHY I'M SCARED!"_** she yelled, beaming off without a goodbye. I blinked.

 _"_ _What's going on here?!"_

 _ **Z BEAT FLARE KANGASKHAN!  
MISSION COMPLETE**_

* * *

All of a sudden, the airship's speakers crackled on again, "That was some good Bague- **HU-WAH?! WHY AREN'T THOSE TWO DEAD?! WHERE'S KANGASKHAN?! WAH!** "

X and I pointed our weapons at the cabin of the ship, "Now it's time to pay for your crimes!" The lead grunt growled, "No way! We aren't going down that easy! **DEPLOY ALL DRONES! RAMMING SPEEEED!"**

The airship veered about, speeding towards the Tower of Mastery, as hundreds of drones launched from behind it. X grumbled, "Z, I think now would be a good time to panic."

* * *

Below, the girls at the cannon watched these proceedings. Aile whimpered, "Uh oh! I don't think we'll have enough ammo to handle all of them!" Go laughed, sending out her Charizard again and taking off, "Hah! That just means I'll have to take them all myself!" She spun her shotgun into her hand, flying through the enemy fleet.

Y patted Aile's back, "Don't worry, Aile! I'll go with you, whatever happens! I have for the past hour, haven't I?"

The mechanic smiled, "R…Right! _**FIRING ALL CANNONS! THIS IS FOR THE TOWER!"**_

* * *

 _Ryu gasped, as the giant's red eyes lit up at last. From between all the crevices of the machine, a neon blue light streamed out. Elpizo growled, "That idiot! What does she think she's doing?!" Being as curious as to what, exactly, was going on within the beast, Ryu peered in through an eye…_

 _A yelp._

 _Chris now looked exactly like the statue/giant mech warrior, with red highlights on her hair and limbs. Her features seemed larger, more developed, more powerful, and her red eyes held an expression of determination. She looked straight at Ryu, before giving a thumbs up. A harness, similar to the one Ryu was strapped into as a Fennekin just a few days ago, dropped down, and she lowered it onto herself._

 ** _Everlasting smile._**

 _Ryu, foreseeing what was due to happen, jumped off the head and landed on the shoulder, holding on for dear life._

 _The floor began to rumble, before ancient gears revved up, making the entire stone platform rapidly rotate up the corkscrew ramp. Elpizo was thrown off the head, falling onto the rising stone floor._

 ** _Now I know eternity, anything and everything vanishes_**

 _Eventually, the slow progress of the platform was completed, and the platform stopped at last. The Lucario statue now stood in its fighting stance, towering over the city_ _ **.**_

 ** _Light is being born._**

 _All of a sudden, its arms fell limp, and its chest began to slowly undulate, as if it was breathing. A faint thump of the ancient mechanisms resounded through the night like a heartbeat._

 _Then, Chris spoke, her voice somehow amplified through the giant's mouth._

 _ **"**_ _ **Now this is my time!"**_

* * *

My jaw dropped. The giant statue, which I had scarcely seen just a day ago, was moving. And fighting, too?!

It jumped off the tower, glowing with aura energy. She seemingly glided down to the nearby ocean, landing with nary a wave disturbed. She closed her massive iron eyes, and when she opened them again, she held a Bo staff in one hand, just like… like…

 ** _"_** ** _RYU!"_**

The Vulpine waved, standing on the beast's shoulder. I laughed, dunking my fist, "Playtime is officially **OVER!** "

The Flares didn't share my enthusiasm, **_"W…WHAT THE **** IS THAT?! ALL DRONES, CONCENTRATE FIRE UPON IT!"_**

The Lucario spun the staff, replacing it on her back, as hundreds of helicopters approached it, firing their dinky machine guns and missiles upon its shiny metal breast- Chest… whatever, you get the idea. All the attacks did was slightly darken the steel plating, and even so, those spots were tiny. She raised an arm, and a shining blue energy collected around it, **_"I grow weary of this."_**

 ** _Embrace it, fly._**

A single blue laser pierced the steel, blasting a clear 20 inch hole in the metal plating. The gunship suddenly turned its focus from the tower and began circling the titan, **_"FIRE LASER CANNONS! WE CAN BREAK THAT ANCIENT ARMOUR WITH OUR PLASMA!"_**

The Lucario seemed to smile, motioning towards herself, **_"Come at me! Give me everything you got!"_**

At her request, hundreds of glowing beams flew from the various cannons mounted on the ship. However, all the Guardian did was raise a single hand, and a massive circular shield appeared, the bolts ricocheting off skywards, **_"Oh, I see! So the bullets don't work, so you fire your lasers! Well guess what?"_**

She flung the shield forward like a discus, before dashing alongside it and punching the airship skyward. The thrusters on the ship flared up wildly, trying to stabilize itself. I turned to X, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think now is a good time to **JUMP!** " X climbed onto my back, and we flew off, diving through the clouds.

Meanwhile, the ship finally righted itself, and the lead Flare growled, " ** _RAMMING SPEED!"_** Another Grunt onboard yelled back the reply, "Are you crazy?! Our engines are toast! They could explode if we-"

 ** _"_** ** _AND I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T RAM THAT MONSTER! ALL AHEAD! REROUTE ALL POWER TO THE THRUSTERS! YAAAAAAH!"_**

I glided in next to Go, placing X on the ground. Said programmer was munching on a bag of peanuts, "This is all very unnecessarily dramatic."

The airship rocketed across the skies, a trail of black smoke burning from behind as it did. The Kangaskhan from before had become conscious again, and was standing on the bow of the ship, waving his fist at the target.

 _Chris growled, undoing the straps and turning to the main terminal, "Take the wheel!"_

Upon collision, the mecha fell backwards, similarly to being hit with a dodgeball back in my primary school PE class. All of a sudden, out of the arm of the beast came a blue streak. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Chris, but slightly different.

Ryu jumped off the statue's shoulder, a flaming trail coming out from behind him as he air-dashed next to Chris.

The Kangaskhan was too busy celebrating his 'hit' on the enemy, so when he did turn around, he only had time to let out half a Kalosian swear word before two flaming streaks knocked him for six.

 ** _A new journey begins._**

The airship continued to fall, accelerating as all the engines began exploding rapidly. All of a sudden, it was caught by massive hands of steel.

* * *

The Flares inside the airship scrambled to their teleportation unit, the leader barely scampering in last. He stopped for a few seconds, shaking his fist at his enemies and the crumbling machine, **_"CURSE YOU, FLARE HUNTERS! I WILL RETURN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALLL! YOU SHALL BE AT MY MERCY!"_**

 _He spat once more on the gunship's floors, before teleporting out._

* * *

The Guardian and Chris stood upright, silently looking out upon the battlefield victoriously under the moonlight.

Ryu then ruined the moment by landing on Chris.

Okay, admittedly, I had to laugh at that one.

* * *

Korrina paced around the area, "Zero casualties, and you guys somehow managed to awaken an ancient superweapon and capture an enemy ship. Remind me again, how are you still an unofficial group?!"

X pointed at us, "Well, Z and Go are unofficial. I, on the other hand, am fully sanctioned by the Kalosian Police Force, along with Y." Ryu shook his head, "She asked for our backstory, not our life's stor- Wait a sec."

Go smiled, "Well, thank you so much! We just can't stand around when enemies are hurting the innocent, after all!"

 ** _"_** ** _YEAH! YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!"_**

Go turned around, only to get tackled to the ground by Shauna, **_"YOU WERE SO COOL OUT THERE! YOU REALLY PUT A LICKING ON THOSE FLARES! I SAW THE WHOLE THING! X WAS ALL LIKE 'PEWPEWPEW' AND Z WAS SWINGING HIS SWORD AROUND LIKE IT WAS PART OF HIS ARM YIIIIIII!"_** I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "… Thanks?"

Suddenly, a gloved hand tapped my shoulder. When I turned around, a girl wearing a blue vest, beige cargo pants and a toolbelt was standing behind me. Her green eyes looked up into mine, and it was only then that I realized I was a whole head taller than her.

"Um… I'm a fan of yours… Can you sign my jacket, please?!" she asked, trying to hold in her excitement. She handed me a marker and turned around, then I noticed a metal plate on the back of her jacket. I raised an eyebrow.

I never was one for autographs…

I shrugged, writing 'Flare Hunters' on the back in block letters, "Um… Done?" The girl twirled back around, a massive grin on her face, "Thank you so much! I'm Aile, the resident mechanic, by the way! Nice to meet you!"

She held out her hand, noticing that it only came up to my waist. She awkwardly chuckled, "I'm vertically challenged. Please try to go with it." I squatted, shaking her hand.

The girl walked off, before running back holding what looked like three small chips and two metal tubes, "I saw how you fought up there! As cool as it was, I couldn't help but notice how limited you were in your options. So I created these things! This one's for X. I call it **Airshoes**. It will let him dash further in the air, as well as letting him glide."

X froze, "I'm sorry, **glide?!** "

"Eyup!" Aile smiled, handing him the chip and the larger tube, "I developed these using my own running shoes to test it, so it may require some slight configurations. Oh, and wait, there's more! The other one is an upgrade for your arm cannon. X, does your cannon have long range?"

X raised an eyebrow, firing his weapon upwards. The shot travelled for about 20 meters before vanishing.

"… That's no good. That's why I made this for you out of parts of those helicopters. I call it **Range Booster Ω!** It will boost the speed the plasma is launched at, increasing your range to meet new heights!"

I raised an eyebrow, "But… When?! You couldn't have created it as the place went up, could you?!"

"Of course not, silly! When I first saw you guys on the news handling that Charizard in the city, I was so impressed, I started working on my own upgrades so I could join in too! But… Well…"

She let out a small sigh, "I'm a little small, and I'm not too good at fighting. As for my Pokemon… It's a little low level."

A Plusle hopped onto her shoulder, holding up a small wrench. Go poked it, "Ooh, cute!"

Aile handed me another chip, "Z, your own chip is a little different. As you know, you're not laden head to toe with armour, so I instead decided to focus on what you did have; your-"

 ** _"_** ** _AGAZAZGAZGAZGAZAZAZA! *thunk*."_**

Go lay on the ground in a twitching heap, "Ow… Not… Again…."

The mechanic shrugged, "As I was saying, this is an upgrade for your dash boots too, but instead of improving your air-dash, I created this one to allow you to double-jump! And the second one is a little gift for your partner!"

The programmer stood up, "Ooh! Is it a beam sabre? Or a shining laser? Land mines? Grenades? A machine gun? Maybe homing missiles! A giant drill!"

Y turned to her, "Go, you seem a little crazy there… Are you okay?"

 ** _"_** ** _THIS SANDWICH!"_** Aile declared, holding up the breaded snack.

"…Wha…?" Go started to tear up.

"Just kidding! This one is for your PokePad! When I first saw you running about the Cyllage City Gym with that make, I ordered one off the internet and got to work straight away. Well, I actually emulated its specs on my computer… Creating this! **The RM D.A.S.H SYSTEM!** "

Go slotted the SD card into the tablet, downloading it in, "So… Um… What is it?"

" **Data. Analysis. Scanning. Helper. System!** " Aile replied, "Essentially, it allows for communication between the Holo Caster and Tablet, allowing you to more easily talk to your team mates! And it gets better! The Caster will emit ultrasound, allowing you to see exactly where your ally is! Of course, it can use the camera of the HC too, if you aren't into that." Go raised an eyebrow, "It uses the RM function… But why is the #3 mode not working?"

Aile scratched the back of her head, "Huh? I thought they scrapped that function in favour of the M#9 port." Go shook her head, "No, no. The Zx3, SF4 and X9 ports more than fix that. The real problem is KIF-01. If we plug that into…"

 ** _Thmp._**

Go suddenly felt someone slump over her shoulder. I moaned, "Technobabble… Urgh… My greatest weakness…" The programmer grumbled, "Okay, I get the idea. Hey, can you E-mail me the schematics?"

Aile sweatdropped, "O…Okay."

Y whistled, "Um… Would there be anything for… not to be rude…"

The mechanic smiled, turning to Y, "Of course there is! After all, you saved my life out there, so I thought you might want your own weapon! Here!" She tossed the small metal tube to Y, beaming, "This is my greatest invention to date! While all the others are upgrades to existing parts of your arsenal, this one is a whole new weapon! Take it!"

Y held the tube in one hand, "Eh? A grenade?"

"Hmm… Not really. This is the **_Triple Rod!_** It was originally a tiny little dagger I was going to give you, but then you started kicking ass with that metal pole, so I decided that this had to be fixed up! Try stabbing it forwards."

The blonde did so, and the tube telescoped out, a small green triangular phase blade flared up at the end. Y let out a yelp, **_"ARCEUS!"_** She dropped the weapon on the ground, leaping away. A few moments passed, before the pole retracted, the energy blade vanishing.

Aile burst out laughing, as the flustered Hunter picked up the metal device, "You'll get used to it!" Go patted Y's back softly.

"If you guys ever need help, ya can always call on me!" the brunette finished, beaming proudly, "Don't hesitate to call me, and I'll be there as fast as my legs will bother to carry me!" I nodded, shaking her hand.

Ryu blinked, "That's it then. Another day, another city saved? Surely, there must be more that comes out of today's- erm… tonight's events."

 ** _"_** ** _THERE YOU ARE!"_** a Kalosian accented voice cried out.

 _The fur on his back stood up._

 ** _"_** ** _I REGRET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID!"_** Ryu screamed, as a blue figure wearing a familiar red beret began bashing him repeatedly with a comically oversized Aura sledgehammer.

Chris huffed, gripping the hammer grumpily, "You landed on me again! For crying out loud, do I look like some sort of crash mat?!"

Go put a finger on her chin, "Hmm… Well, you are blue… And soft…" Chris sweatdropped, "…Oh."

She turned to face Korrina, "Miss Korrina… I have something important to ask you… It…. It involves the nature of my birth and my background…"

We all fell quiet. Ryu nodded, "But… You were able to activate and drive that massive battlemech… weren't you?"

Korrina sighed, "Chris… Listen. You are actually a full-blooded descendant from an ancient Kalosian family that once protected this very tower in this very city."

"W…What?! Unthinkable!" Elpizo cried out.

 _"_ _No.. It is true… I never wanted to say it to you before, in fear that it would all go to your head and cause you to be overconfident and proud… I'm sorry, Chris."_

* * *

 ** _The same beach, a few years ago… Winter._**

 _A younger Korrina walked down the beach, a younger Elpizo walking by her side. She shivered, "Elpiz, how are you not cold?"_

 _The Lucario barked a laugh, "I am a Steel Type. I don't feel very much affected by the cold." Korrin chattered._

 _"_ _It's cold!" the Gym Leader to-be complained again, tugging on her white and red jacket. All of a sudden, a massive shadow fell over the two. Korrina froze in her tracks, squinting and looking up, "Huh? What's…_ _ **Sweet Honey Ice but no tea, WOAH!"**_

 _A massive brick tower rose from the coastline, almost like a phal-_ _ **DAMMIT GO!**_ _Ugh… As I was saying, a massive red brick structure rose up from the earth, reaching up high into the sky. The mid-day sun shone down upon it from behind, casting a halo of light around its sides. Korrina's jaw dropped, and she completely forgot how cold she was._

 _"_ _This… This is it… Gramps's research… The Tower of Mastery! It's so… so… Words can't describe this… wow…" the young girl stammered, intoxicated with the beauty of the tower. All of a sudden, footsteps from the nearby woods. Elpizo stood up, drawing his Bo Staff, "Miss Korrina, I'd advise you to stand aside. This will be very messy."_

 _Korrina pushed him aside, "Don't be silly, Elpizo. Not everyone wants to kill me! I just really can't wait to-"_

 ** _"_** ** _HYAAAH!"_**

 _A blue figure leapt from the trees, a metal crossbow in his hands. He took aim at the duo, firing several blue bolts around them. Elpizo switched his weapons to his rifle, blasting the enemy out of the air. He landed on the sands, "Ugh… Wait! I am not your enemy! Pray, lower your weapons!"_

 _Elpizo was just pulling out an even bigger gun, when Korrina stopped him, glaring murderously at him. She approached the Lucario, and realized on its back, it was carrying a terrified young Riolu. The older Lucario stood up, trying to calm the crying baby. The blonde future Gym Leader looked up at her, "Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Me? My name is_ _ **Datum**_ _, one of the units sworn to protect this area of Kalos with my blood." The now-named Datum spoke softly, holding the young Riolu in his hands, trying to calm it by stroking her small body, "And… I fortell great promise for your future. You shall become the Gym Leader, as you probably already know. However, in your lifetime, Korrina Cain, you shall also help with striking down great evil. Indirectly, though."_

 _Korrina paused, "Huh?"_

 _The Lucario closed his eyes, "The one who wields the sword of legend… His partner, of iron fists and a glowing slate… and two of Kalosian blood, one the hunter, armed with the hand that spits flame, the other the messenger. They shall be before you. They shall defend this tower in my place. However, they cannot do so without the help of one other…_ _ **The only one in our tribe with the blood of the ancient Lucario knight.**_ _"_

 ** _"_** ** _In other words, this Riolu."_**

 _The young girl blinked, "…E..Eh?!"_

 _"_ _I see you are very young now, just like the one in my hands now. So I wish to impart this young one onto you. Do not forget, I will be watching her growth… and yours, too, as a Gym Leader. May you grow stronger together… and I pray she will be strong enough to protect this place, in my stead."_

 _"_ _W…Wait, are you going to be stalking me?!"_

 _"_ _I would do no such thing, but the young one shall be still under both our care. You must promise, with this young one, that the truth of her destiny… Her true path in life… Is kept silent until the time is right. It would not be good if she was overconfident and proud. Those are values that our clan holds in extremely low regard."_

 _He lowered the young Riolu to the ground, "Take good care of her, child. She is imperative to this tower's survival." Datum ended. He took a step back, and stood in a rather odd pose. Elpizo was about to attack, when all of a sudden, the mysterious messenger vanished in a burst of blue feathers._

 _Chris watched him disappear, before bursting into uncontrollable tears. Korrina picked up the little hound, shocked at what she had witnessed._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _So, naturally, I raised her like I would if she was one of my Pokemon. Chris evolved one day, and I can clearly remember her first words as if it was yesterday."_**

 _"_ _Chris! Hurry up!"_

 _The now 13-year old Chris clumsily stumbled through the crowd of shoppers in the Lumiose City shopping districts. Tripping over her own two feet repeatedly, she eventually made her way over to Korrina, shivering a bit._

 _The Gym leader smiled, rubbing the small Lucario's head, "Silly old hound… Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you!"_

 _Wide red eyes scanned the items inside the glass window, curious as to what her trainer was planning to do. Korrina beamed, "It's a hat store! I thought… well, since you evolved yesterday, I think I want to commemorate this by giving you a hat! I bet you'd look really cute wearing it!"_

 _'_ _Cute' she inwardly chuckled, 'Not exactly the words I'd attach to a 'destined hero', but sure!'_

 _Chris squinted at a label, pointing it out awkwardly, "L…Luc?" Korrina bent over, "Huh? Which one? There's so many of them, come to think of it. Hmm… maybe you'd want a sash like Elpizo instead-"_

 ** _"_** ** _R…Red. That Red be…beret?"_**

 _She had been stuttering in a high-pitched voice, and mispronounced the 'e', but that was all she had to say. A far cry from her 'brother', but not bad for someone who had just gained proper vocal chords yesterday._

 _Korrina gasped, "W…What?! You… You just talked!"_

 _"…_ _Huh? Is that so important?" Chris squeaked nervously._

 _"_ _Yeah! I mean, I always thought that Lucarios could talk ever since they were Riolu, I mean… I read it somewhere… But I never saw one learn how to talk so quickly!" the blonde girl spoke, hugging Chris. The Aura Pokemon smiled, "T…Thank you!"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _That cap she wears is the same one she had pointed out, 5 years ago. Admittedly, she has grown a little bigger since then, perhaps even stronger too…_** _"_

Korrina let a grin cross her face, "But to me…. **_You're still that little Lucario, by the shop window, speaking in that high-pitched voice."_**

Chris turned to look at her, her lip quivering, "K…Korrin…. I… I thought… I honestly thought I was born in the Valley of Aura, just like big bro- I mean, Elpizo."

Ryu laughed, "Well, you've just been corrected. What d'ya know?"

Go sat down in thought, "But if tonight was the night that that one guy was talking about, all those years ago, then… Is he still watching us?"

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed I am. Well done, Chris!"_**

We pulled out our various weaponry upon hearing a deep voice from the woods. However, it was all for naught, as a tall, dark blue Lucario emerged, a steel crossbow on his back. Chris looked up at him, her jaw dropping, "… Dat… ** _Datum?!_** "

"It is I. The leader of the Lucario Clan of this area of Kalos." he spoke quietly, "I have come here, and I am glad that the prophecy had come to pass." He slowly clapped, and several other Lucario, each clad in white and dark red robes emerged from the woods.

Korrina shuddered, "There was more of them?!"

"Yes. In this area of Kalos, at least. We are the **Lucor** tribe, descended from the ancient king's personal guard." Datum spoke, "We are an ancient tribe that has watched over the Tower of Mastery from its first brick to this very day. But for centuries, the Guardian of the tower has never been roused from her eternal sleep… Nor the one who had piloted it shown herself."

"The one you talked to was she. The original pilot of the mech… The king's guard, _Trigger_."

Chris cocked her head, "T…Trigger? Weird name… So, am I really-"

"Yes, she is your distant ancestor. Her blood flows through your veins. Chris… We have been waiting for you for all these years, to be able to discover your past. Now, go." Datum motioned to me.

"W…what are you asking me to do?" Chris smiled. She already knew.

 _"_ _He is the one that Zygarde entrusted his very self to. That is no mere replica of Zygarde's Sabre. That is the true form of Sir Zygarde's weapon and soul!"_

I stopped, "Wait, what?!" Datum turned to face me, "Young Z… Flare Hunter Z, as you have named yourself… The Lucor Tribe has been observing your growth, ever since you entered this sector of Kalos. We are honored to see that you have been sworn to protect those who can't themselves. The sword in your hands is no mere blade. It glows with light, as a shard of Zygarde's soul is planted within its hilt. That's why he has been teaching his own techniques that he, and the hero after him, has used in combat. He has found you worthy of his power, and will allow you to wield it for as long as he lives."

The sword on my belt flickered green for a few seconds, before flickering off. I patted it, "Oh… Thank you. I guess we'll be together for some time, eh? Maybe you want to be placed somewhere else other than my belt?"

No response. Go rolled her eyes.

"How coincidental… The ancient hero and the king's ancient guard are travelling with each other. That is all we shall say for tonight. Flare Hunter Z, once again we praise you for slaying the monsters who wished to bring calamity to this city. Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks promise of you being a hero. I wish you luck, Hunters! **LUCOR!** ** _HSINAV TECHNIQUE!_** "

They brought their hands together, glowing with a blue energy, before all of vanished in a burst of blue feathers.

All except one. She smiled, "I like your hat, Chris!" Chris giggled, "Thanks! I'm just getting complimented by everyone today, aren't I?"

The young Lucor brought her hands together, vanishing in a flash of blue feathers.

* * *

Ryu stretched his arms, "Well, we better park the Guardian back into the tower." Chris nodded, activating her Mega form again. There was no white void or trumpets as she did so. She simply glowed white and transformed.

With a wave of her hand, the Guardian, who had been standing at attention in the bay, the gunship in her hands, placed the enemy craft on the ground. Chris then motioned for it to dock, but instead it turned to face her, red eyes glowing.

Ryu gasped, drawing his stick, "It's gone rogue?!" Chris shook her head, "No…?!"

It kneeled down, and the giant head came up in front of the two pokemon, **_"Chris… You heard all he said, didn't you?"_**

"Yes- I…I mean, yes, Trigger!" Chris stuttered. Trigger let a small smile, or at least what looked like a smile, **_"Thank you. And you… What was your name again? I do not remember."_**

"Ryu. You must be that old guard, right?"

 ** _"_** ** _Ryu… You remind me greatly of someone familiar, yet so distant… I thank you as well. You two are travelling with each other, are you not? I am so happy for you. Chris… My distant granddaughter… I am proud of you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I have always been. And I shall always be."_**

She rose, looking into the dark night's sky, **_"The night brings a chill. I shall dock the Guardian, and shall be waiting for my next instructions. Chris… Even though we may be so far apart, I shall always be with you."_**

She pointed at the moon in the sky, **_"Just like how the moon shall forever stand guard around this planet."_**

With that, she marched off, climbing the Tower of Mastery. Ryu and Chris were alone again, as the cold night air picked up. Autumn was coming to an end, and the first breeze of winter came across the ocean…

Ryu finally spoke, "… What the heck just happened?"

The night, yet again, gave no answers.

* * *

 ** _He said he didn't need me._**

 _He… He never said that!_

 ** _They are coming after me._**

 _N…Well, yes, they are. But…_

 ** _She will not help you._**

 _…_ _Sometimes, I think that…_

 ** _She is part of them._**

 _…_ _yes._

 ** _She will betray you to them._**

 _But… But why?_

 ** _Because…_**

 ** _Betrayal is the essence of society._**

 _ **…**_ _ **Essentia.**_

 _ **[CORRUPTION STARTED]  
[10%]**_

* * *

 _Sakura groaned, beaming back into her van, "I'm hom- Woah. Who redecorated."_

 _Her entire quarters were torn apart, blackened marks on the walls signifying plasma bursts. Torn papers, destroyed computers, shattered glass. It was a warzone, a destroyed, utter, calamity. The sniper couldn't begin to comprehend. Her entire home was just destroyed. Slowly, she began to think. Who could have done this? Why would… why…_

 ** _"…_** ** _She was one of them…"_**

 _The conclusion she came to was scary, but she had to face the facts. She did this to her. She took her in, never suspecting the possibility of her… her…_

 ** _"_** ** _W…Who can I trust…?"_** _Sakura began to cry, removing the scarf from her face. She collapsed on the ground of the van, angered and sad._

 _Her best friend. An enemy._

 _Someone who trusted her. A target._

 _A promise. Shattered like the glass on the ground._

 _ **Duality.**_

 _Gotta escape, gotta escape!_

 _How… How did that girl manage to take all the other guys down?! They had machine guns, but… but they bounced off her skin like it was nothing! And… And that power… Urgh… my stomach… what is she?!_

 ** _"_** ** _TARGET SIGHTED. ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE BATTLE. PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED."_**

 _A…AH!_

 _Out of the darkness and smoke, blood stained the walls of the alley._

 _A single figure emerged, glowing cyan and orange._

 _A single letter…_

 _ **E**_

* * *

Go checked her map again, "Next area is **Coumarine City**. To get there, we need to cross ocean Route 12, so we need a boat." X nodded, "Can't exactly walk on water out here. Y, do we know anyone who has a boat?" The blonde Hunter nodded, "I think Aile should have one. She seems rather nice, so maybe she can sail us there."

Serena paused, looking around, "Hey, has anybody seen Z?"

I sat on a bench, checking my Holo Caster for the time, "12:00 exactly. If I have to stay out here for the next 5 minutes, I'll just go to sleep."

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry I'm late."_**

Korrina sat next to me, "Hey, Z. So, you wanted these, didn't 'cha? Well here you go!" She handed me three Gym badges, "Take my badge… The others are for X and Y. Your combat tonight was what saved our city from certain doom."

I nodded, pocketing the three Brawn Badges, "Um… Just wondering… What were you doing by the beach?" Korrina smiled, "What else? I was going to visit Chris! She does enjoy staying in the tower."

"But to think, she was the chosen hero or something… That's a pretty big deal! Hmm… Well, best I'd be going. Way past our bedtimes now! See ya later!" she hopped up and skated off to the Gym.

I waved goodbye, before placing a hand on my chin in thought. Chris said she was going to join my team earlier, and a few minutes before, she placed something around my left wrist. No prizes here, it was none other than the Mega Ring. I held it up to my face, enjoying the mysterious blue glow it gave.

"This power… is it worth fighting for?"

 **"** **You have a collect call from… YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! WAHAHAHA-… Do you accept the charges?"**

"Yes."

Black's familiar face came up. However, he wasn't wearing his hat, and his black hair was exposed. He waved, "Hey, Z."

I fell silent. He wasn't wearing his hat. That meant something very serious had happened to him. For as long as I knew Herbert, he never took off his hat unless someone was dead, he was poor, he didn't get his daily coffee, he was showering… okay, fine, maybe he took off his hat a lot more than I knew. But most of the time, that deep maroon cap remained on his head. If it was gone…

"What's going on?!" I gasped, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, pulling back a fringe on his forehead to reveal a nasty red cut, "Do I look okay to you? Z, I think… I think… **_Somebody's tryin' to kill me._** "

My jaw dropped. For the longest time, nobody spoke.

Go ran over, "There you are! I was worried that a Flare-" She froze, looking at Black's cut.

 ** _"…_** ** _What the…."_**

Black dropped his 1 minute long vow of silence, "It was a couple of days ago…"

He told us everything. How he and White had blitzed through several Gyms (almost the same amount that we had completed), how he had first met his political rival, **N** , how he had constantly kept clashing against the mysterious Team Plasma… Everything.

"…That's what happened." He finished, folding his arms.

Go whistled, "Well… that was quite interesting. I bet that anyone who missed out on that tale probably missed out on 50% of their day's humor quota." I nodded, "Agreed. But still… You still haven't told us how you got that scar."

"Oh, this? Well, N ambushed me! The nerve of him! I was forced into an incredible gunfight with N, who drew some sort of green laser knife and threw it at me. As you can see, it left quite a mark on me, but the knife is what interests me."

I gulped. Laser… knife…?

"The shape is similar Johtoese Kunai, however… The Phase Blade tech, according to _Fiatsu_ , is Kalosian in origin. Not to mention reports of a guy in red running about in Kalos, callin' himself 'Flare Hunter' with a similar sword…" he looked on my waist, **_"That would be you, wouldn't it?"_**

I sighed, "…"

"Z, as your friend, I am not going to berate you over that. I mean, anyone could make a phase blade with the right tech. However, if Team Flare and Plasma have a connection…"

"…Y'know what I really don't get, though? Johto. What part do they play in all this?" Black pondered, "Z, I want you to stop Team Flare, and I'll try my hardest to stop Plasma!" I saluted, "Anything for a friend."

"Waitasec… Z, it's mid-day on my end of the world, so wouldn't that mean that for you it'd be-"

 ** _Whump._**

"Zzzzz…."

Yeah, I'm not too sure what happened then. But I'm pretty sure Go and I fell asleep.

Black chuckled, "Black out. Hang in there, Z."

 _ **"**_ _ **We got this."**_ He smirked, watching a shooting star streak overhead before signing out.

* * *

 _Aile punted a rock grumpily._

 _"_ _Dang it! I knew they wouldn't let me on! I mean, sure, I got no skills other than my mechanical knowledge, but still! I wanted in!" The blue clad mechanic grumbled, shivering as the cold night air bit her arms, "Geez, I thought this was supposed to be the time! The time I finally- Eh?" A glowing streak shot through the night sky. Aile gasped, "A shooting star! Ooh, I'm going to make a wish!"_

 _"_ _Er… They aren't normally green, are they… Whatever!_ _ **I wish to be able to help the Flare Hunters!**_ _"_

 _She watched the star zip over the horizon, landing somewhere in Hoenn, she reckoned. Heh, shooting stars landing?_

 _"_ _What a joke!" Aile laughed, walking away. She made it about 1 metre before tripping over something._

 _"_ _Oof. That hurt- Wait, isn't this…?"_

 _She looked up, and saw the remains of the Team Flare Gunship. Some of the internal warning lights still flashed weakly inside, a surreal red light bathing the surrounds. To most people, this would be ominous._

 _Aile?_

 ** _"_** ** _I ALSO WISH FOR A SPORTS CAR!"_** _the girl cheered, pulling out her wrench and beginning to pull open the bulkhead._

 _Yep, it was a long night._

* * *

 ** _Welcome the new world._**

 ** _No need to fight._**

 ** _Good-bye yesterday,_**

 ** _With all of my heart…_**


	10. Flytrap

**Chapter 9- Flytrap** _ **  
**_ _NO INFORMATION_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _If it's not the days I dreamed of, I'd rather have this..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I can still feel your warmth on my fingertips."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I wrap it up in my palm."_**

 _ **-Megaman Zero 4: Freesia**_

* * *

 _I have no choice in this, do I?_

 _It flies against everything I fight for…_

 _Everything I stand for is shattered._

 _Everything I trusted was a spy._

 _And anything I thought was on my side…_

 _ **Betrayed me.**_

* * *

 _She loaded her rifle silently, letting out a soft sigh. Her brown hair was brushed back so she could see more clearly to take the shot. The rifle had been equipped with a tranquilizer round, and several standard lead shots in case that failed. Her shotgun lay in the corner of her abandoned base, rusted and cold._

 _It was almost as if her brother was right there by her side, whispering in her ear, "How could_ _ **you**_ _have been so blind?!"_

 _"_ _R…Brother…. I… I don't know…"_

 _She slipped the rifle over her shoulder, standing up. She adjusted the scarf around her neck, making sure it didn't fall off again like when she talked to…_

 _"_ _G…Gah…"_

* * *

 _A white flash at Coumarine City heralded her arrival. A Flare Grunt rushed over to her, "So, you're Sakura?" The sniper nodded silently, steel in her brown eyes._

 _"…_ _Aren't you supposed to be at your post?" she asked, glaring at him, "I don't want to sign your shirt or whatever, so you can politely piss off and leave me alone."_

 _The grunt laughed, "Heheheheh… I heard from the boss that you posed as a Flare Hunter to get close to the target so it would be easier to take them down." His red shades reflected the sunlight from the skies above, "How cunning… and fashionable. Would you like-"_

 ** _Crack._**

 _In a single deft movement, the man's arms were limp and broken. Sakura lowered her fists, "No." She tugged on her cap, walking off._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me, I'm on a Mewtwo Fracking Boat!"_**

Chris moaned, turning to Ryu, "Stop that! It was funny the first few times, but now it's just stale! Stop it, I say!" Ryu smirked, creating a megaphone of fire in his hands, "Your move." The two pokemon glared at each other, before growling/yelling their various battle cries and leaping at each other…

 ** _"_** ** _HURK!"_**

Ryu grimaced, as Chris suddenly made a dash to the ship's railing, throwing up most of her breakfast into the ocean. The firey fox standing behind her shrugged, "I'm just really disgusted right now. I think I'll stop singing…"

 ** _"_** ** _NOT!"_**

 _ **"**_ _ **GRAAAH!"**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _You're listening to 3.25 FM, The most popular radio station in Kalos, and this is 'Purifier Units' with 'Tomorrow's Sun'!"_**

Aile hummed to herself, steering the ship at full speed across the blue waves. In the background, the radio blasted out Johtoese lyrics out loud. Y stood by her side, holding up a pair of binoculars, "The view from here is really pretty, I'll say! I wonder how the others are coping?"

X knelt over a nearby rubbish bin, letting out a groan, "U…Ugh… Why… why do boats need to be so bumpy…?" Nearby, Go and I were sitting on a bench, Go trying to catch on the sleep she missed last night and me grooming Epona's mane with the Z-Sabre.

Hah, just kidding. I brought shears. Did you honestly think I would risk using my sword for something like that?

Epona flinched as I cut gently away at a sensitive part of the grassy patch, so I patted her back gently, "Don't worry, girl. I know we're so far from the ranch, but I think I know this area. We'll be back in the city before you know it, and then we can go and buy… more hats!" I paused for a few seconds, thinking dreamily of all the loot that awaited me once we returned to the city. Hats… Delicious cream cakes… Good wifi reception…

 ** _"_** ** _We interrupt your listening for this public announcement!"_** Aile turned up the radio, **_"Lumiose City North and Central is currently under an extreme blackout. Citizens are advised against heading into these areas. Affected buildings include Grande Boutique, Cake Central, and most prominently, the Lumiose Tower."_**

I sat bolt upright, " ** _NOOOO!_** Oh well, at least the Wifi's okay. I couldn't live without the Internet."

 ** _"_** ** _As you know, the Tower provides our fine city with its celebrated fast Wifi connection, so connection times may be slow until the crisis is resolved. Do not panic. We now return you to standard broadcasting."_**

Go woke up, "…Did somebody say the Wifi was down…?"

 ** _"_** ** _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_**

The loud cry echoed in the ocean around the ship, scaring away several small pokemon in a 10 mile radius.

We gasped, as Aile whimpered, "Not so loud! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Go snapped her fingers, **_"THOSE FLARES DID IT! I JUST KNOW IT! I KNOOOW IT, I TELL YOU!"_** I shook her, "Get a grip, Go! It can't be them! How could they cut power to an entire city?! It's probably just a natural mistake."

Y rubbed her chin in thought, "Not really. The Kalos Power Plant in the Badlands provides solar and geothermal energy to the entire city. It's just a matter of _**finding a switch and turning it off**_ , and certain areas of the city would lose power. If someone took control of that station, they would practically own the city."

Go growled, _**"I TOLD YOU! IT'S THOSE BLOODY FLARES!"**_

I restrained her again, "Don't jump to conclusions! Anyone could've done it! It's not always the Flares!"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _We are in position, Lord Lysandre. What is your command?"_** _Sakura asked._

 _The man with the firey red hair stood before the monitor, a glass of wine in his hand. He had reason to celebrate. Today, one of his worst enemies would be taken into his custody. Today, he would strike a crippling blow to the fools who opposed his rule. Those who claimed to be able to 'Hunt' so many of his forces down._

 _He took a sip from the alcoholic drink, "I want you to crush him. Just when he has received his Gym Badge, you may engage face-to-face."_

 ** _"…_** ** _Why can't we just shoot him now when he enters the city and take him all the quicker?"_** _the sniper hesitantly asked._

 _"_ _Because I want him to see you."_

 ** _"_** ** _W…What?!"_**

 _The dark man smirked, swilling about the red liquid in the glass vessel in his hand, "Isn't it more wonderful when old friends meet?" The sniper stared at the mafia boss, before speaking her mind._

 ** _"_** ** _You're mad."_**

 _"_ _Yes… But I have power." Lysandre spoke, glaring at the sniper, "Do not think for one second that I want to work with a low-life plebian like you, who works as a female entertainer in her spare time. I simply want you to takel Flare Hunter Z, then you receive the money for it. I want him, in his final moments, to be pulled out of the fantasy he lives in, in which everyone helps him out. In truth, the world we live in is built on lies and deception. And what better way to tell him this truth than via betrayal?"_

 _"_ _If you refuse, I kill you. If you attack back, I will kill you. However, once this job is complete, you are not under my control, so you may attack back. Futilely, of course. Either way, I kill you."_

 _The sniper growled,_ _ **"Shut yer trap, Ass-Chin!"**_

 _She switched off the comm, leaving the dark lord to his thoughts._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Do not dwell on it. I know her, and she's been a pain for so long."_**

 _Lysandre turned around, and another massive screen in his base turned on. This one had the Master on it, the man who was behind the plan all along._

 ** _"_** ** _She… and… him… Back then, they wounded me so gravely… They turned me into what I am now."_** _the dark figure spoke, a dark aura coming from his figure. Lysandre nodded, "I am aware as well. Master, you have a right to want to quash them."_

 ** _"_** ** _Then why have you failed so horribly in ending Flare Hunter Z's life?! We must hurry up our plans. He knows."_**

 _"_ _What of?"_

 ** _"_** ** _We picked up this transmission yesterday between Black and Z. He states that he is aware of our plan to end his life, and he has worked out from N's foolish use of the kunai, he has worked out what out our plan is. Perhaps he isn't the idiot we thought he was…"_**

 _"_ _What of your side of the plan, milord?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Those… Those ninja…They are foiling plan after plan of my team, they have the legendary blade in their possession, and I fear negotiations with our sponsor may break down rapidly. In addition, our plans itself were stolen from a secured vault in Hoenn by spies. They even destroyed Delta Operation."_**

 _"…_ _How upsetting."_

 ** _"_** ** _WE MUST NOT FAIL THIS PLAN! I trust you have control of VIS, do you not?"_**

 _Lysandre smiled to himself, "Yes… Even if Z managed to escape our snare, he will surely die by its hands."_

 ** _"_** ** _Excellent… I must leave. Ghetsis wishes to inform me on an edit to our plan… A plan to break Black's soul."_**

 _"_ _Just what I despise… It must be added as soon as possible."_

 _The large screen switched off, leaving Lysandre to his thoughts._

 _'_ _Flare Hunter Z… How pitiful.'_

* * *

We made landfall in Coumarine City at mid-day. Immediately, I couldn't help but think something was wrong.

"You're just being paranoid." X laughed, when I informed him of these worries, "I think we scared them off for now, so they probably wouldn't even **DREAM** of attacking."

Y shook her head, "Let's not make any assumptions now, X. They could strike at any time. Go, you think that too, don't you?"

Go sighed, retying her ponytail, "Sometimes I wonder who is the 'Hunter' in this situation. There Team Flare is, chilling out with the rest of the world, and here we are, scurrying between towns like mice in a maze. And not to mention the fear of being taken out at random… Ugh… Now I'm a little jittery."

Ryu turned to her, "Then let's handle the Gym! X, Y, go and do something not dangerous. I'm going with Z to scout out the Gym." X folded his arms, "Isn't that normally what I do?"

"Yeah, well, I just have a bad feeling about this place…" he muttered, glancing around, "The sooner we can GTHOH the better."

I nodded, turning to Go, "Let's go."

Go mounted Epona, and I kicked off the ground, hoverboard beneath my feet.

Ryu was about to take off as well, but then Y stopped him, "Um… What's…GTHOH?"

"Why, Get The Hell Outta Here, of course! See ya!" Ryu smirked, taking off in a burst of flame.

* * *

 _Faster and faster she ran, swinging across vines. She ducked down, white scarf blowing in the wind behind her. She turned around, and spotted the two other Flare Grunts following, each armed with FAMAS SMGs. She growled, "So, this is what I've become…?"_

 _She swung over to a better spot, just hidden by the various leaves around her. Just as she did, she activated her camouflage gear, blending into the surroundings._

 _ **"…**_ _ **I give my life, not for honour, but for you."**_

* * *

Go looked over her phone, "Oh, you'll like this one, Z. The Gym Leader, **Ramos** , is a Grass-Type herder, just like you!" I stared at her, "…Excuse me?" "One of his main Pokemon is a Gogoat, and the others are just copious amounts of Sunflora! This is so cool!" Go looked like a kid wanting to watch two superheroes fight, her eyes twinkling, "Z, will you prove to me, once and for all, that **YOU** are the greatest Gogoat Herder ever in this battle?! **Are you a bad enough person?!** "

Epona and I gave her the same, blank stare, "No."

"Oh, fine. Be that way." Go fake-pouted, spinning her phone and attaching it back onto her belt. Chris, not quite understanding sarcasm yet, growled, "Look what you've done! You've hurt her feelings!" Ryu barked a laugh, "Sure, sure."

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

I grabbed onto a vine, "Alright, Go. If the last few gyms, and that tower are any indication, I can safely assume that there is something good at the top!" Go noted the giant tree down in her notebook, "And I got another structure for the list! Alright!"

She tossed her grappling hook up to a branch, scampering up quickly. All of a sudden, bullets began flying out of nowhere at her, **"WAUGH!"**

I Dash-jumped onto her rope, using my sword to slice the bullets into halves rapidly, **"GO! SHOOT THEM!"** She groaned, holding onto the rope with one hand and the shotgun in the other. With several grunts, she finally managed to pump it with her teeth, and took aim.

 **"** **Flare Grunts?!"** She gasped, "Z, you were right!" She fired, missing horribly. However, this slight distraction was enough for me to double-jump onto the central pillar, and soon both grunts lay on the ground, unconscious.

As we kept climbing, Go brought up an important question, "Hey, Z? How do you manage not to kill anyone with that thing? It is a sword, and you practically swing it around like you want to cut something. Yet, all it does is knock out enemies."

I brought up the weapon, "Hmm… Maybe the weapon changes when I use it in battle so it knocks enemies out instead of cutting. After all, Zygarde's soul is in this thing, right? Maybe he acknowledges that I don't want to kill, so he does that."

A Flare Grunt suddenly dashed at me from behind, but I brought up my blade in time to counter him. He jumped back, pulling out his assault rifle and firing it at me. Once again, my blade zipped up to counter it.

All of a sudden, a soft clink sounded, and he fell over, electrified. I looked around, but no one was there.

* * *

 _"_ _Why did you shoot him?!"_

 _Sakura growled, "They're disobeying orders. We were told not to engage him directly. What are they doing?"_

 _"…_ _That's stupid!"_

* * *

I kept running up the side of the tree, Go swinging with a combination of her grappling hook and vines. As we climbed, yet even more grunts appeared, but they were easily dismissed with a few shotgun blasts or slashes.

After what felt like an eternity, I landed on the top of the tree with Go, gasping for air, "Thank… Zygarde… I… Don't think…"

 ** _"_** ** _Oh! Hello there! Would you like some tea? It's organic!"_**

We looked up and saw an old man sitting before us, wearing a green beret and clothing. He was clearly outfitted as a gardener, but I couldn't help but think the unusual clothing her wore was more than just that.

"Ramos…you…are?" Go puffed, too tired to bother arranging words properly. Ramos nodded, "Yes! So, you are the Flare Hunters? And with that legendary blade too, I see."

I gasped, "How?!"

"Boy, do you think this uniform is simply the garb of an aged man such as myself?" the gardener asked, "Well, no. These clothes I wear are none other than those of the Kalos Resistance Force during the war!"

Go studied the clothing, "…But why are you wearing it to fight someone as simple as us?"

Ramos picked up a cup of tea from a nearby table, taking a sip, "That's because I heard you were coming, of course! The legendary hero of our era! So I thought I should wear the same clothing that I wore decades ago when I last saw him."

I shook my head, "…I'm no hero. I'm just… Z."

"Really now? Do not pretend that you are just another boy in red! The sword in your hands is ancient, as old as the wood on this ancient tree. May I tell you, back in the war, this very tree was home to the Resistance Base. Our commander was a funny person as well. He had just the oddest ideas, like the time he was convinced that fairies were with him. Oh, and before the war, I was a teacher, and prior to that, a sailor. Back when I was a teacher, there were these two girls in my class, who loved singing. Ah, and that was how I met my first love too, as a sailor…"

 ** _"_** ** _OJII-CHAN!"_** Piku yelled, obviously exhausted.

Go shook herself awake, "I'm very interested, yes, but this is still a gym battle, is it not? Well, let's get this train wreck rollin'!"

I stood up, "Yeah! Right!"

* * *

 **[BATTLE!]**

 **[VS RAMOS!]**

* * *

Ramos sent out his Gogoat, and it charged right at us. Epona jumped forth from a beam of light, tackling him to the ground. A series of Razor Leaves sliced her chest. She swiftly dodged, lowering a shield of leaves before her in case of another attack.

 ** _"_** ** _SOLARBEAM! ALL SUNFLORA, INTO POSITION!"_**

 _'_ _Huh?'_ I pondered, _'Sunflora? How will that help him in the slightest…"_

Suddenly hundreds upon hundreds of Sunflora appeared out of nowhere before Epona. The little goat's expression at this turn of events was the summarization of **_"OH SHIT!"_**.

 ** _"_** ** _FIRE!"_**

The Skidoo yelped, dodging and trying to dodge the massive amount of lasers that blanketed the room in a hail of fire! Ryu jumped into the fray, creating a flame shield around himself and absorbing all the blasts. The fox then spun his stick around, transforming it into… A firey sniper rifle?!

 ** _"_** ** _FFFOOOUR TWEEENTY BLAAAZE IT!"_** Ryu screamed, spinning around and inexplicably hitting most of the Pokemon with small fireballs, sending them falling down. Ryu mimed reloading, "Wot M8, GG! R8 8/8 GR8 M8 Don't H8!"

Go pointed behind him, "Look out!"

Ryu barely glanced over his shoulder when the Gogoat ran him over, sending him sprawling on the wooden floor. Ryu groaned, "Ow… I call…Hax..."

Epona growled, creating what seemed like a grassy version of my sword and leaping into battle. The Gogoat let out a roar, charging once more. Epona jumped out of the way, letting him skid to a stop on the ground before jumping in and slashing from behind. The Gogoat suddenly mule-kicked Epona, sending her flying into a branch on top of the tree. Leaves rained down upon us both.

I gritted my teeth, "Grr! He's more experienced than I thought! Go, can you heal Ryu?" The programmer pulled out a potion, "On it!"

I then turned to Chris, "Chris, do you know…?"

 _'_ _Current Status. Ryu down. I'm getting thrown about like a sack of potatoes, and this guy's not going down.'_ Epona thought angrily, shaking as she stood, _'Maybe if I combined my power with someone else's, I could easily-'_

 ** _"_** ** _Never give up, Epona."_**

Epona's ears pricked up, as a familiar load rested upon her back, **_"You have never failed me before, have you?"_**

Upon Epona's back was none other than her original rider and my mother, **_Grace Auditore da Firenze_**.

 _'_ _R…Right! But you're not a combat rider…'_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, but we were bred for speed. So instead of focusing on what the enemy has, focus on what we have!"_**

 _Epona nodded, 'G…Got it!'_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hit it with all you got!"**_ _Grace declared, kicking Epona's sides like she had so many times before…_

* * *

 _"_ _WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE UNOVA COUNTY SKIDOO LEAGUE RACE FINALS! TODAY, WE HAVE RACE FAVORITE TRON 'LEGENDEN STERBEN NIE' BONNE AND NEWCOMER, BUT VERY FAMOUS AND DEAR TO THE HEARTS OF ALL RHYHORN RACING FANS, GRACE 'OÙ LE VENT SOUFFLE' AUDITORE DA FIRENZE, COMPETING FOR TITLE OF THE FASTEST SKIDOO IN UNOVA!"_

 _Epona looked around herself, a little scared of all the people around her. A familiar warm hand rested on her shoulder, "It's really scary, isn't it?" She brayed softly, nudging the boy, none other than young future Flare Hunter Z._

 _His mother walked over to her, "It's almost time, Ed! Is Epona okay?" The brown haired boy nodded, "Yeah! She's a little scared of all the crowds, though…"_

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _I… I'm not afraid of my opponent now.'_**

She kicked off the floor, dashing around behind the Gogoat. The giant goat spun around, as the Sunflora around it lit up the arena with SolarBeams. Grace pulled back on the reins, dodging the beams, before Epona took a clean hit to her body.

Go gasped, "Epona!" I chuckled, "Don't worry. I got this. **_SOLARBEAM!"_**

The smaller Skidoo landed on the ground, glowing a golden hue. Grace held on, _**"FIRE!"**_

* * *

 _"_ _READY?"_

 _Epona gritted her teeth, as did her rider. Grace breathed, "Want me to tell you something?"_

 _"_ _SET!"_

 _"_ _I've never ridden a Skidoo before. And Tron has been in more races than I have." The brown haired woman lowered the goggles over her eyes. Epona looked up at her in disbelief for a few seconds._

 _"_ _But when I'm situations like this, I just remember a little mantra my own father told me…"_

 ** _"_** ** _GO!"_**

 _ **"**_ _ **Hit it with all you got!"**_ _Grace yelled, kicking Epona's sides as the gates swung open._

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _I intend to.'_**

There was a loud whine, as Epona charged up a yet even more powerful Solarbeam before her. The air rippled around the front of the glowing energy ball, as the arena darkened. Epona growled, aiming directly at the Gogoat.

* * *

 _"_ _THEY ARE NECK AND NECK HERE! IF ONE OF THEM SLIPS UP, IT COULD SPELL THE END OF THEIR CAREERS!"_

 ** _"_** ** _SKIII!"_**

 _That wasn't good. That sound was rarely good. Grace gasped, "A nail in your hoof?! Somebody left them on the track… Epona, we can't turn back now!" Epona looked up into her black eyes, still galloping at full speed._

 _"_ _I know it hurts, but please hold on for just a little longer! When we finish this race, we can remove the nail!"_

 _The pain… It burned through her leg… The most vital part of a Skidoo…_

 _"_ _Don't give up! Faster!"_

 _Pain…_

 _"_ _I'm not giving up on you, Epona!"_

 _'…_ _I'm not giving up!'_

 _Epona let out an adrenalin filled cry, blasting into the lead. Behind her, she dropped a seed of some sort…_

 _A massive explosion, and she rocketed forward._

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _TIME TO FINISH THIS!'_**

 _She fired the beam._

A massive yellow line streaked across our vision, as the absorbed energy was launched back to sender, amplified in the Skidoo's body. How, we may never know.

The Gogoat took the full brunt of the hit, falling back rapidly and turning back around to counter-attack. Grace gritted her teeth, "No way! Faster, Epona! **_HAAAAH!"_**

Grace drew a crossbow (Not that Epona could see it), taking aim and firing several bolts at the Gogoat's most vulnerable points; the legs. Take it from a herder himself, if one gets even the smallest splinter in the hoof, it could badly cripple it. And with something as big as a crossbow bolt…

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _HAAAAA!"_** _Grace yelled in unison with her Skidoo, pushing on despite the pain. Their opponent was now a pink dot, far behind them. Epona could feel no pain now, no hesitation._

 _She was one with her rider. And her rider was determined to see this race through._

 _"_ _AND GRACE CROSSES THE LINE, MAKING HER AND HER SKIDOO THE FASTEST IN UNOVA! THIS IS INCREDIBLE PEOPLE!"_

 _The brown-haired woman whooped, dunking her fist, "YES! FINALLY! I MADE IT!"_

 _Her son, watching from the sidelines, ran over to his mother, hugging the little Skidoo that had led her to victory. It was all the little brown-haired boy could reach._

 _"_ _Mom! You won!"_

 _"_ _I sure did! Ed, tonight we are going to party like there's no tomorrow!" the rider smiled. The young Z cheered, "Yay! I call dibs on the ice cream!"_

 _"_ _But after we take that nail out of Epona's hoof, of course!"_

 _"_ _Aww, mooom!"_

 _Epona smiled to herself internally._

* * *

"He's wounded! Now's our chance! Ryu!" Grace (Okay, so maybe it wasn't her…) called out. Ryu nodded, having finished spraying a Potion over his wounds and lighting up his firey sword once more, **_"EAT THIS! FIREBLAST!"_**

He with a few deft flicks of his wrist, he drew the kanji in the air, and with another, he sent it flying at the opposing Grass-Type. Epona hurled a seed from a vine, and it exploded violently, decimating the opponent.

Ramos clapped his hands, "Stop! That is quite enough. You have proven your worth, Flare Hunter Z. In fact, that final move is one that I perfected. I call it Blast Seed. However, it takes one a long time to perfect the move, yet your Skidoo was able to master it first try. Truly, you are indeed the son of Grace."

"You know my mother?" I asked, standing up straight.

"There is no better breeder I know than her. When I saw your eyes and your pokemon's fighting style and movement, I had no doubt that you were he. Truly, the sword upon your hip could not have chosen a better man." Ramos spoke.

Epona looked up at her rider, and Chris sat atop her, shaking, "…?" "Z told me to do this… He said you always seemed more courageous when she rode you… And you were! I'm going to ride you more!" The Lucario straightened up, patting Epona. She whinnied happily, before pausing.

 _'_ _W…Wait. If she was only pretending… Then she wouldn't have known her catchphrase…'_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Hit it with all you got!"**_ _Grace declared, kicking Epona's sides._

* * *

 _'_ _So… Then that means…'_

Epona smiled, bowing her head and closing her eyes, _'Thank you, Grace.'_

"It is a shame she is not truly here in person. I would tell her that she has a wonderful child… and that he deserves this!"

Ramos handed me a small metal badge, and I collected it, "Th…Thank you! Alright!" Go cheered with me, "YES! That makes four badges, for all those kids playing along at home!"

I closed my eyes, raising a fist into the air. I was unbeatable.

 _Little did I know how far I could fall…_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry."_**

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

 ** _"_** ** _S…Sakura?"_**

Brown eyes filled with tears met mine. Ramos gasped, "Who are you?!"

 _Ugh… That question…!_

 ** _"_** ** _I am Sakura Ha… A Team Flare Grunt."_**

"W…What?! How did you… you turned?!" Go gasped, reaching for her shotgun. I gritted my teeth, _"X was right!"_

 _I'm… I'm not…_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry, Z. Duty calls. I have been ordered by Lysandre… To take you out!"_**

I edged back, blade armed.

* * *

(SAO II- Ignite)

 _This can't be true… I'm his ally… I shouldn't be fighting him…_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Now, without a second thought, pull the trigger on this inconsistent world."_**

* * *

 _Flare Grunts began to pour into the room, aiming their FAMAS at us. Go gasped, "We're surrounded… Z! It's a trap!"_

 ** _"I can't believe I must do this…"_** _Sakura breathed slowly._

* * *

 ** _I thought I understood what kindness meant…_**

 ** _From the warmth of a shed tear._**

* * *

 _She aimed her rifle shakily at my head. A red laser sight locked onto my forehead. I let out a gasp._

 _She was going to kill me._

 _I was going to honestly die._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Yet why do we keep hurting one another?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thus giving birth to more hatred."_**

* * *

 _I can't do this to him. If we are to capture him… then I shall do it my own way._

* * *

 ** _If the strength acquired from the pain I keep locked inside,_**

 ** _Will someday softly cover the future, then..._**

* * *

 _The red dot sight flicked off. The clatter of steel on wood._

 _A sniper rifle fell to the ground._

 _Sakura slumped to her knees, head bowed. Her breaths were slow and gasping._

 _Then it hit me._

 ** _She didn't want to fight. But she was forced to._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Now, without a second thought, pull the trigger on this inconsistent world."_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Do your duty."_**

 _W…What?_

 ** _"_** ** _I know what you need to do. Don't hold back."_**

 _Z…_

 ** _"_** ** _It's not your fault. It's not."_**

 _I…_

 ** _"_** ** _Step forward! Step into the light! If you're ready, and you're willing, and you're prepared to fight."_**

* * *

 ** _Softly, softly, embracing this red tear-covered sorrow…_**

* * *

 _She stood up at last, drawing a pokeball from her belt, "…Fine."_

 ** _"_** ** _Battle… VS…Flare Hunter Z…"_**

 _I poised my blade to strike. It was time. No more pain. No more hesitation._

 _Brown eyes acquired steel._

 ** _"_** ** _GET READY!"_** Sakura yelled,sending out a Pokemon.

 _ **WARNING!**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _In order for the sound of the beginning to take the place of my reverberated impulses!"_**

* * *

I dashed forwards, as seeds whipped past my ears. An Ivysaur, with a leafy green blade. It slashed forwards at me, and I dodged back to avoid the blade.

 ** _"_** ** _TARGET LOCK!"_**

A gunshot. A searing pain shot through my arm! I let out a cry, as Ryu dashed in, his own blade drawn, "Z! Take care of Sakura! I'll handle big and green here!"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Distorted noises echoing through my ears;"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Gradually devouring up my memories!"_**

* * *

 _Flare Hunter Z dashed at me, lime green blade a mere streak of viridian. I reloaded my rifle. This was between him and myself._

 _This was my own fault. There was no one who could stop me believing that._

* * *

 ** _But even if I sent my prayers, and only stood stock still,_**

 ** _It wouldn't make a difference._**

* * *

Gunshots rang through the arena. My scarlet blood stained the wood. Sakura locked onto me, firing yet another shot at my head. I dodged just as a lead pellet whizzed past my head. Without hesitation, she tossed the rifle over her shoulder, pulling an SMG off her back and aiming it at me. Round after round it spat, creating perfectly shaped lines of bullet holes around the room.

I dodged most of the bullets, but a single lead shot grazed my arm, slicing off part of my sleeve. I hissed in pain. Okay, looks like my clothes aren't going to survive this one…

I tossed my messenger bag on the ground behind me, and it slid across the wooden floor, coming to a stop before Go. Go… She was shocked. Too shocked to move, to breathe, to join in.

As far as she… and I were concerned…

 ** _This was where I fell._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Even my heart's quivering sounds are undoubtedly growing weaker."_**

* * *

 _He was a wounded beast, rushing at me again in the hopes of attacking. A primal instinct of mine kicked in, and I switched out weapons once more to my pistol._

 _The first weapon I used when I met…_

 _I froze up, the gun in my hand. I… I couldn't use it… It… it was…_

* * *

 ** _So before the palely shining flame goes out…_**

* * *

She hesitated.

It was enough.

I dashed forward once more, sword in hand. In a single deft flick of my wrist, I cleaved the gun into neat halves, landing a kick on Sakura. She fell back, white scarf flapping as she skidded across the wooden floor. I turned my back to leave.

 ** _"_** ** _Wait."_** She spoke.

I turned around. It wasn't over yet.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Now, tossing all fear away, I'll unshackle this version of me that's still frightened by the past!"_**

* * *

 _He did it._

 _He shattered the gun in two. A bleeding line of scarlet stained the palm of my hand._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going down that easy. There is still some fight left in me!"_** _I yelled. What an odd feeling to want to do something, yet say another. Z glared at me, "It doesn't have to end like this."_

 ** _"_** ** _N…No… It'll end LIKE THIS!"_** _I yelled, pulling out my most powerful weapon._

 ** _My shotgun._**

* * *

 ** _Putting my faith in tomorrow, I'll smash down the rusted door._**

* * *

An eyebrow flicked up.

A…Shotgun? Why would she draw such an odd weapon?

Sakura was a sniper. Her forte was ranged combat. It was just… reckless to want to engage someone with a sword which she clearly knew could reflect and defend against bullets with a simple shotgun. The range wouldn't be enough for her to-

 _No…_

 ** _"_** ** _YOU…. YOU GET OFF MY LAWN!"_** _Sakura bellowed, dashing forwards. Her own dash boots… My blood ran cold._

 _Her proficiency… Her different uniform… Her equipment…_

 _This was no ordinary Flare Grunt!_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Just like my strained feelings, cutting through the silent darkness…"_**

* * *

 _I fired my shotgun, sending Z flying back. He seemed to be distracted by something. He hardly put up any resistance, slamming into a branch. Z stood back up, sword poised to strike, "You're no ordinary Flare Grunt… Just who are you?"_

 _I pumped my shotgun._

 ** _"_** ** _Your killer."_** _I spoke coldly._

 _The old me was dead. Only a fierce killing instinct remained._

 _He roared, dashing forwards. His blade danced wildly, but I carefully ducked under his wide slashes and attacks, landing a clean shot on his chest. This was it. The fight for who I was._

* * *

 ** _As the shooting stars flicker…_**

* * *

Most of my lower jacket was gone, tattered and torn. Ryu had long since been beaten, lying on the ground unconscious, as Go retrieved him worriedly. My exposed, bleeding chest felt cold as I shakily stood up once more. Sakura reached over her back, **_"Let's finish this fight, Flare Hunter. IDKFA! Z-SABRE!"_**

She drew… No... Way…

 _In her hands was none other than my own, wretched blade, glowing a deep lavender._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The world will be born once more."_**

* * *

 _…_ _Strange… Out of all the weapons I could have acquired, it was this one…_

 _I gritted my teeth, holding a sword of dark energy in my hands. It had to come to this, Z…_

 _We circled each other, like a pair of hunters surrounding their prey._

 _And then.._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _And once I see the curtains rise across the night sky, then surely…"_**

* * *

 _They pounced! Lime green danced with lavender as the two fought. A dark energy coursed through Sakura's veins, an energy crafted from a strange other world. Z's blade shone with an almighty light, as energy charged up from within. Z slashed forward. Sakura brought her blade up to defend, giving her an opening to pull out another pistol from her pocket and land several clean shots on Z's chest once more. Z let out a yell, falling down. The battle had recognized this sort of fight. The familiar scent of adrenaline coursing through her veins, as Z stood up once more._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Softly… Softly… embracing this red tear-covered sorrow…"_**

* * *

 _Both of them were wounded. Low on energy, struggling to remain standing._

 _Then, a single voice cut through the silence. It came from Sakura's headset._

 _Lysandre ordered the final attack from the Flares._

 ** _"Kill him_** ** _."_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _In order for the sound of the beginning…To take the place of my reverberated impulses…"_**

* * *

 _Guns blazed. Go was knocked unconscious by a grunt slamming the butt of his gun on her head. The programmer fell to the ground, blood spilling from the wound._

 _Flare Hunter Z's clothing tore, blood streaming from his body, as he dragged himself upright, flinching as bullets struck his body. He was standing not due to his body, but rather his will to survive. His sword was now a green flame, as he powered up his damaged and sparking Dash Boots one final time._

 ** _The death of Z._**

 ** _"_** ** _HYAAAAAAAAAH!"_** _Z cried, slicing a clean cut across Sakura's arm._

 _The sniper barely flinched._

 _Z collapsed onto the floor…_

 _With the last of his energy, he choked out last words to his allies… his friends… Anyone who would listen. Anyone who would care._

 _"_ _I… I… I'm sorry…Go… Good fight…"_

 _He fell at last. Edward Auditore da Firenze had been slain, protecting Kalos._

* * *

 _ **MISSION FAILED…**_

* * *

 _When the smoke cleared, I stood above the body of my slain enemy. He had been bleeding so heavily, but nobody noticed. His heart was slow, pumping out blood to burst veins._

 _Z was dead._

 _The Flares seemed pleased._

 _In horror, I looked down at my hands, stained in Z's blood. His sword lay by his body, deactivated and dead. His hat fell off in silence, revealing a brown fringe that fell over his eye. It was so young… So innocent…_

 _Just like_ _ **Red's**_ _..._

 _No… NO!_

 _I collapsed on my knees, sobbing and crying. I was too quick… I should have… have…_

 ** _"_** ** _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"_**

* * *

 ** _...He's really dead...?_**

 _The being opened its eyes briefly in shock, before closing them again in retreat to his home domain of dreams..._

 ** _C'mon, Z! Wake up!_**


	11. Vendetta

**Chapter 10- Vendetta  
** _In which the Legend returns_

* * *

 _…_

 _…_

 _Wa…_

 _Wake up…_

 _Wake up._

 ** _W…Where…_**

 ** _Where is this place?_**

 _You have died way before your time._

 ** _Who are you?_**

 _You should recognize me. You do, don't you?_

 ** _…_**

 _Ah, you don't seem to recall. Well, here's the deal. You died. Horribly._

 ** _What, you think I'd forget my own DEATH that easily?_**

 _Ha ha… No. Just reminding you._

 ** _Yeah, well, clearly it would be a touchy subject._**

 _Yeah, sorry. I'm new to this whole 'Emotions' thing._

 ** _Sucks to be you._**

 _Hmph. Sometimes, I wonder if it really is worth bringing you back._

 ** _You can?_**

 _Yes. I can revive you._

 ** _…_** ** _What's the catch?_**

 _Eh? Catch?_

 ** _Y'know… Taking one of my lives away, losing half my cash, losing my inventory, something like that?_**

 _Nothing. I just like helping people. Do I really need a reason to help?_

 ** _…_** ** _I see…_**

 _Your duty is still unfulfilled. You need to return, no matter what! I know you hear this whole hoo-hah a lot, but you must not allow Team Flare to take Kalos!_

 _You will fight. But when you fought, you fought alone. In the end, you saw no other way._

 ** _Are you calling me cocky?_**

 _Did you not charge blindly into battle without any worries?_

 ** _...Yes. So?_**

 _You are not infallible. I'm afraid even you will fail._

 ** _No… Team Flare wins? Kalos… Oh Arceus…_**

 _...For a while…_

 _ **"**_ _ **GAAAAH!"**_

* * *

 _Lysandre looked at the display, stroking his scarlet beard. A grunt approached him, "Sir, why do you wish to see this man? He has eliminated so much of our forces, not to mention the airship. The red-haired man looked down upon the grunt with disdain._

 _"_ _I wish to meet this man. It was impressive enough that he was able to get this far, let alone fight us for this long." the terrorist boss spoke, as the lift the two rode in lowered deeper and deeper into the shadowy depths of the base. He let a small smile escape, "Tell me. You have no right to question my orders, as you are just a woman under my employ, but truly, what are you fighting for?"_

 _The red-clad girl growled, tying back her deep scarlet ponytail._

 _"_ _I want a perfect world. One where all can be free, too." She replied, the lights of the elevator reflecting off the silver visor she wore._

 _"_ _Excellent… You shall be in charge of handling the enemy." the boss handed her a cattle prod and a knife with a phase blade, just as the lift slowed down and came up to the cell…_

* * *

I groaned, as my eyes slowly came open.

"… Wh...Where am I?" I asked myself, scanning the room I was stuck in. It was dark, concrete, with mud all over the floor. I noted my arms were chained, as was my neck, to the roof. I stood up silently, as the memories of yesterday came to me…

 _"_ _I'm… sorry...Go..."_

A piercing pain rocketed up my back. I fell back down, blood spilling out of my back.

 ** _"_** ** _We meet again… Z."_**

I looked up. A pair of black-clad legs, and heavy dark maroon shoes…

 ** _"_** ** _Son of a bitch."_** I cursed, spitting on Lysandre's boots.

 _I had been captured by Team Flare._

* * *

 _"_ _Z… It's so cold..."_

 _X looked over at the stretcher the unconscious girl, "...Go?"_

 _"_ _Z… Can I… Please… C'mon..."_

 _Y let out a soft sigh, "Oh dear… She's remembering what happened a few nights ago…" X turned to his navigator in confusion, "What… What happened?"_

 _The blonde chuckled, "It's funny, actually…"_

* * *

 ** _A few nights ago…AKA after beating Grant._**

 _Go shivered in her sleeping bag, holding Piku close to her body. She was used to working in an office, or running about inside a gym, so the cold night's air was hitting her the hardest._

 _She opened her eyes quickly, twin amber orbs scanning the tent she was in. Teeth chattering, she spotted a boy in a green sleeping bag on the other end of the room, sleeping soundly and having weird dreams involving British girls with berets and explosions._

 _Go bashfully peered around the tent, before wrapping her arm around my sleeping figure, burying her face into her pillow-_

 _I woke up gasping due to the cold,_ _ **"-FOOOOOOR?!"**_ _Go let out a yelp, getting tangled up in her sleeping bag as she rolled away. Unfortunately, she was still holding me, so eventually, we wound up in the middle of the tent, a tangled mess of fabric and flesh._

 _I looked up at Go, "… Go, are you hugging me?" She shook her head furiously as her blushing intensified, "N…No! I was hu- I mean, I wasn't…!" She took a few deep breaths, before a twinkle appeared in her eyes._

 _"_ _You are so warm!"_

 _I stared at her incredulously for a moment._

 ** _"_** ** _What."_**

 _She awkwardly looked down, "Sorry, Z… It's so cold out here… I just wanted to stay warm, and…" Shyly, Go flicked some hair out of her face. I noticed she wore her hat to bed, oddly enough. One wonders what could possibly be underneath that, though; botched haircut? No hair at all? A flame sticking out of her head? Golden blonde Saiyan hair?_

 _Dismissing these thoughts, I lay back down, "…Haven't you put on a jacket?" Go shrugged, "C'mon, Z! Pleeeease?" She nudged my shoulder repeatedly._

 _Eventually, I got so annoyed, I turned around to face her._

 _Puppy eyes._

 _Her amber eyes were massive and pleading, and she shivered involuntarily. I was a sucker for puppy eyes. Curse you, Bambi!_

 _"…_ _F…Fine." I finally choked. Go threw her hands into the air happily, "Yay!"_

 _Ever spent a whole night being squeezed by somebody who's a lot stronger than you are? Let's just say I felt very faint the next day._

 _But to admit it…_

 _It was kinda nice._

* * *

 _X rubbed his chin, "Hmm… I thought I was just imagining things that night. So Z and Go…" Y nodded with a sigh, smiling, "They're so close to each other, and they don't even want to admit it! You have to admit, that's so cute…"_

 _The blue-clad Hunter looked down at his fist, "It wasn't enough… Why couldn't she save herself or Z? She could just as easily have come to his aid, or fought Sakura… Or even…" X looked at his arm cannon, "Called for my help."_

 _The blonde girl looked at her neighbor, "X… I'm more curious about Sakura's actions…"_

 _ **The sniper stood at the opposite end of the room, gun in hand.**_

* * *

"At last, we finally meet, 'hero.'" Lysandre growled, an edge of malice in his voice. I laughed, "If you really wanted to meet me, then you should have let me come at my best, instead to taking all my shit and dumping me in this cell."

Another series of painful shocks coursed through my system. I was too weak to scream, only giving a grunt.

"You are in no position to joke of my power, Z, when you are under it!" Lysandre declared, as the Flare grunt by his side held up her shock stick. I recognized it.

"A cattle prod? Are you making fun of my profession, or are you that low on money?" I smirked. I swear, one of these days, my cockiness would be the end of me.

 ** _Electricity coursed through my body._** I cried out in pain, "Hah…Ha… You really think I can tell you anything? I've already made the tactical mistake of revealing most of my weapons, and I don't even know how I learnt my sword skills."

Lysandre's eyes burnt with fury, "Oh? You honestly think that my true goal was to collect information on you? No… As rough and uncouth to say this…"

The grunt plunged the phase blade into my back, blood spilling out and painting the walls a deep red. I felt that. I let out a scream of pain, falling limp in the chains, as the knife kept slicing up skin and flesh.

 _ **"**_ _ **I want to see you broken at my feet."**_ _The dark man spoke coldly._

* * *

 _Go opened her eyes. She was lying in a stretcher in a Pokemon Centre, with X and Y sitting around her…_

 _And… Sakura._

 ** _"_** ** _Y…You…"_** _Go growled, weakly reaching out at the sniper, "W…What did you do to Z…?"_

 _Sakura was silent, looking down at the ground, "…" In a slow, solemn moment, she reached over her back, drawing a pistol out from behind her back._

 _Go was wounded. She was in no condition to programmer, however, didn't even bat an eye as the sniper studied the gun in her hands…_

 _Until she handed it to her._

 ** _"…_** ** _Do it. I've failed everyone… I failed my brother… I failed my family… I've betrayed Kalos… and my own friends…"_** _Sakura choked,_ _ **"I've loaded it. All you need to do is pull the trigger. Do not hesitate…"**_

 _Every Hunter in the room gaped at Go, as she picked up the firearm. Go emotionlessly held it up with nary a quiver in her arm, aimed directly at the Flare Grunt's forehead. A red dot sight appeared, indicating that the lead round would instantly ventilate her skull when the trigger was pulled._

* * *

 _A firearm is truly an amazing device. The culmination of metal, gunpowder and lead, while alone basic ingredients, together, they create a weapon capable of ending a life years long in an instant. It has brought about the end of sword fighting, and the beginning of a new age. An age where all that is required to kill a man was a simple spark in the metal chamber._

 _A simple spark could end it all. I used to wonder, 'How can something so small have such a big impact?'_

 _The trigger pulls the hammer. It strikes the blasting cap of the bullet. The bullet is launched out from its casing, rocketing down the barrel._

 _It strikes its target. And it rarely misses. It doesn't care who it is. It doesn't care what kind of life he has led._

 _It kills._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I want to see you fall before me."_**

Several heavy punches and kicks struck me. I was surprised at how strong the man was. Then again, he was a lot larger than me. The Flare Grunt slashed at my arm angrily, and more red flecks of blood stained the wall of the torture chamber.

* * *

 _Sakura quietly closed her eyes. In one single gunshot, her life would leave her body. She would slump over, dead and bleeding, onto the bed. The expended shell casing would clink onto the ground, smoking and warm from the discharge._

 _She would finish this…_

 ** _Clink._**

 _ **"**_ _ **Get up."**_ _Go commanded._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _GET UP, FLARE HUNTER! I WANT TO SEE YOU FIGHT ME! HIT ME! HIT ME, I SAY!"_**

 _'_ _If you really wanted to fight me, you really should have given me my sword, or at least unchained me first.'_ I smiled weakly. Clearly, I was not in top condition. And the fact Lysandre himself was using me as a literal punching bag as well as that nameless grunt trying her hardest to electrocute me and butcher me with her knife didn't bode well for my case.

I yelled again, as another electric shock hit me. The nameless grunt seemed to be enjoying the wounds she was giving me, as she began spitting on my body.

I was too vulnerable… But I couldn't escape…

* * *

 _Sakura opened her wet eyes, but did not look up._ _ **'Idiot, she emptied out the ammo!'**_ _she thought to herself,_ _ **'I told her I already loaded that thing, didn't I-'**_

 _A striking pain through her left cheek. But it wasn't the bullet she was expecting._

 _It was Go's own, gloved fist, making contact with her face._

 ** _"_** ** _I said, get up!"_** _Go ordered,_ _ **"Killing yourself won't get Z back! The least you could do is help me."**_

 _Sakura rubbed her sore cheek, looking upwards. The red mark left from the fist was still there, but now her scarf was beginning to fall. Go folded her arms, "Sak, listen. I know you were ordered to capture Z- Heck, I half expected it. The sniper round in Viola's Gym… How the Flares kept knowing where exactly we were, and all those conversations with your 'boss'." Go spat on the floor, "Lysandre played you. He played you like a damn game. He was planning to break you."_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I want to see you burn."_**

He kicked me, as the knife attacked my rear. I groaned, feeling faint. The blood loss must have reached critical levels… Couldn't last a second… longer…

The phase blade sliced a high-pressure artery, sending blood spraying all over the walls like some sort of twisted water gun. I almost fainted, heck, I wished I did. Lysandre laughed maniacally. So far from his dark, serious persona.

This was the side the man hid from the press. I came to the decision after seconds of thought.

 _ **Lysandre was a psychopath.**_

* * *

 _"_ _He… I know… but…"_

 _"_ _So the least you could do is quit feelin' sorry for yerself and get the hell up!" Go yelled angrily, "I'm not one for grudges, Flare Grunt. I know you probably had some bad past, but that's the past. What matters now is bringin' home Kalos's last hope;_ _ **Z.**_ _Without him-"_

 ** _"_** ** _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER WILL!"_** _Sakura exploded all of a sudden,_ _ **"I didn't have a bad past. I didn't want to become a Flare Grunt. I just needed cash fast… And I wanted to do it on my own!"**_

 _She looked away, before reaching back, "I… I think it's finally time you heard the truth. Who I am… and why I did this."_

 _She untied the scarf, letting it fall away before the shocked Kalosians._

 _X's jaw dropped, eyes wide as dinner plates, "You… I know you…!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **My name is Leaf Budwiener. I am the twin sister of Redneck Budwiener, and one of the heroes of Kanto."Leaf**_ _spoke,_ ** _"I… I'm sorry… But apologies won't save me. Only my death shall…"_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _NOBODY WILL SAVE YOU NOW, Z! YOU ARE ALONE IN YOUR FIGHT! YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER HERO! YOU WILL FALL! YOU CAN DO NOTHING FOR KALOS! I WILL DESTROY YOU, AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"_**

It was too much…

The phase blade bit into my back, slashing four quick wounds open. More blood. Lysandre grabbed me by the front of my torn jacket, throwing me to the ground in a broken, crumpled mess.

 _ **"**_ _ **You are nothing, Z. Nothing but a bug that I have squashed beneath my feet."**_

* * *

 _Leaf looked around the room silently, before looking up at Go._

 _Go remained silent, the firearm still in her hands._

 _Then she spoke, and when she did, Leaf listened._

 ** _"…_** ** _I don't care who you are, Leaf._** _I don't care about what you did in the past. All that matters to me now is that we can change our future for the better." Go spoke, her amber eyes seeming to shine in the sunlight as she tied back her ponytail, "I told you, I'm not one for grudges. All my anger towards you… If there was any, is gone."_

 _"_ _But… What can we do?" Y asked the programmer._

 _She smiled, rolling out of the bed and pulling on her jacket, "The only thing we can do."_

 _ **"**_ _ **We fight. Leaf, teleport me to the heart of the base!"**_

* * *

I don't know what Go was thinking when she said those words.

"A…Are you crazy?! There's no way we can beam in there! We could get killed!" I exclaimed, edging back. Maybe the knock on the head was harder that I thought…

"No, I'm not. Leaf, you know where the base is. We can launch a sneak attack on it easily with the location known. Of course, disregard what I just said. The heart of the base is too dangerous to deploy into. So instead, let's beam in a little further from the target. Leaf, do you have Sasha with you?"

Y stared, "Sasha? Who's that?"

I smiled, "It's not a who, it's an it. Or rather, Red's ATV. I don't have that, but I have my ATV. I also got Z's bag, sword and cap. I guess we're going to need them, right?" Go smiled, turning to X.

"Contact any outside help that we may need."

X saluted, "I'll get the Penguin and Kuwanger Units into position for attack if needed."

Go shook her head, "No. A frontal attack by the Hunters would make Lysandre nervous and flee the scene, taking Z with him. We need to be silent and discreet. Instead, I want them to create a distraction from the back, while Leaf and I blow down the front door. Y, can you help us with that?"

Y nodded, running out of the room, "Alright! I'll get my gear."

I turned to Go, "But… I haven't told you where the base is…"

The programmer smirked, "I think I worked it out. The power outages, the need to collect all those stones…"

 _ **"**_ _ **The Badlands Power Plant!"**_

* * *

Lysandre looked down upon me once more.

"Nobody can save you. Not even **_Essentia_** , the ace in the hole you got. She is our pawn as well."

I looked up, "What the… hell are you talking about?"

" ** _We are the ones who created the Expansion Suit._** The ones who deployed it. That is why she runs from us." The Flare Grunt piped up.

My eyes glazed over.

* * *

 _ **The person skidded to a stop, "Wait, you aren't Team Flare?"**_

 _ **I nodded, "Well, I'm not a fan. They harmed a friend of mine."**_

* * *

"Her armour is one of our innovations, one of which even you cannot combat! Soon, anybody you talk to could be one of us. Our spies will be everywhere. There will be nothing you can do." Lysandre spoke, his eyes shining in the dark.

It wasn't the fact that they could be anyone… It was far, far darker than that.

I spat, "Who the hell did you put in the suit?! Can she take it off?!"

What he said next proved my worst fears, and confirmed his true darkness.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **No. She can never remove the armour."**_

 ** _I stared, "You... You can go invisible?"_**

 _ **She laughed, "I wish! No, the cloaking tech is more like this."**_

* * *

My heart stopped.

"N… No… You mean…"

"She shall never see her true face. And with Xerosic's mind control technology, she shall never know freedom." The dark king spoke. The room seemed to darken.

* * *

 _Essentia…. It translated to 'Essence' in Kalosian… Only now did I realize how true the name was. Beneath the steel beat a human heart. Behind the orange face-shield was a human mind, a human face…_

 _But it was one without an identity, one who never knew freedom. Someone who followed the orders of another. Somebody who would never breathe, never know what it was to love… to feel… to be… happy._

 _The perfect soldier._

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **But what they're doing is wrong. I want to protect people with my power, not use it to steal."**_

* * *

 _She only wanted to be able to protect everybody…_

 _But now she was just the essence of a human, a walking ghost._

 _She didn't even have a face or a name._

 _She was…_

 _I growled, from the depths of my throat, before yelling with all my strength at Lysandre._

 _ **"**_ _ **Y…YOU… YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_

* * *

Large rubber tyres rolled across the sands, as Flare and Flare Hunter alike rode at full tilt towards the Geothermal Power Station.

I spoke, a pair of goggles lowered over my eyes to prevent the sand getting into them.

"Kalos Power Plant. This plant harnesses the energy below the ground and converts it to electricity. I can see why Team Flare would want this place. It has literally enough energy to power a city." I motioned to the city, just looming over the horizon of the desert sands of the Badlands.

Go gritted her teeth. She wore nothing but her standard clothes, but Z's rucksack was hanging behind her back. I had insisted on carrying his sword, the hilt safely stowed in my Hammer space.

Don't ask. I promise the answer will make even less sense.

We were blitzing down Route 13, my trusty ATV's engines roaring as we sped onwards. The desert sands were merciless, powerful winds whipping them up into our faces. I was honestly a little worried that we would be knocked over by the gale, but luckily, no such thing happened.

The Flare Hunter on my back tapped my shoulder, "What kind of defenses does this place have? If we're escaping out later, I don't think your Flare ID will cut it."

I gave her my reply. Four large mobile AA batteries up the front. Hundreds of automatic sentry guns that could gun us down in seconds. Snipers, drones…

Go raised her eyebrows, "That's all?"

"Are you kidding me? There is no way that we can easily take on that many, even with my massive armory!" I yelled back at her.

"I'm not intending to." Go gritted her teeth, tapping on her device.

* * *

 _Suddenly, a warning alarm went off inside the torture room. Lysandre growled, looking down at his Holo-Caster, "Curse it all! There has been a breach of security at the back entrance! #21, stay back here and guard the prisoner!"_

 _The grunt gave a smart salute, as Lysandre turned around to walk off. I smiled._

 _"_ _Go!"_

* * *

I lowered the binoculars, as ducked behind a rock formation in front of the base. Go turned to me, her gaze looking down upon my wound on my upper arm. I noted this, chuckling, "Looks like I've taken a hit to my Female Grab Area™."

"Wh…What-Oh. Yeah, you have." Go replied quickly. She reached over, her deep amber eyes looking into mine, "Pass me your scarf."

"Huh?"

"I think that I could bandage that. Hand me your scarf." Go spoke. I dug about in my pocket, pulling out the white scarf. It was torn, and parts were burnt off by Z's phase blade in the final confrontation.

I let out a soft moan, as Go gently tied the white cloth around my arm, tightening it, "There. That should do us until you get to the next Pokemon Centre."

Weakly, I chuckled, before standing upright and tearing off my jacket to reveal my true clothing; a light-blue top with a red cargo pants. I loaded my rifle, pressing ahead, "Time to save a protagonist."

* * *

 _While I'm in here, I might as well answer an important question I had to ask the Flares._

 _I groaned, summoning my strength,_ _ **"Why… Why did you join Team Flare?"**_ _The Grunt turned around to face me, knife in hand, "Why the hell would I know? We don't have freaking Sign-up sheets in this base! Grr… Shut the hell up, anyway!"_

 _Another hit. I didn't falter, simply holding onto the fact that the Flare in front of me had listened. That meant…_

* * *

I walked up to the entrance, passing by two guards. The first smirked, making a rude gesture, "Hey, here comes the traitor herself. Ya little bitch, I heard you found enough strength to take out the target at last. So, was he **hard**?"

Go jumped out from the rocks, bashing one over the head with a hook. The second tried to raise his gun, but Go backflipped, throwing the womanizing guard into the other one, before stealing their guns.

I whistled, "Not half bad. Go, sneak in behind me. Let's just say I have a little score to settle with some of these bastards."

* * *

 _The grunt guarding the doors to the base sighed, pouring himself some more coffee to stay alert, "I don't get paid enough for this…" A clanking sound could be heard behind the building's doors. He raised an eyebrow, "What the…"_

 **Generic Boom.**

The bulkhead blew off its giant metal rails, a flying piece of rubble knocking the guard unconscious. When the dust cleared…

I stood above the shattered metal and concrete, dual rocket launchers in my hands, _**"CHEW ON THIS, YOU FLAMBOYANT FREAKS!"**_

* * *

 _I tried again, "Not why the others joined… Just you."_

 _"_ _Hey, what's it matter to you?! Trying to make me like one of you filthy Hunters?!" She spat, striking me again. I flinched as blood splattered out from this wound. That's right. I just needed to keep pushing._

 _"…_ _You don't seem like one who would join the Flares." I commented. The Flare Grunt kept hitting me, growling, "SHUT UP!"_

 _More and more wounds. I knew most of them would vanish when I sprayed Potions over them, but some would most likely become scars on my back that would remain there, long after this battle…_

 _"_ _I want to know. You aren't what you seem to be."_

 _The attacks stopped. A gunshot rang out. I waited for the end._

* * *

I dashed through the base, guns blazing. Several Flare Grunts ran at me ineffectually, but they were soon taken out by Go's furious attacks. I grinned to myself, remembering Red's own run through the bases in Kanto.

Back then I was weak, a mere damsel in distress. Nearly got barbequed to death. But not now.

We ducked into a small store room to hide from the gunfire. By now, the Flares would have sounded the alarm, and they would flee the base. We had to hurry, or our chance to save Z would be lost. We needed more men…. Or Pokemon.

Damn, never was there a better reason to type 'Pokemen' than now.

I turned to Go, "We need backup." Go smiled, "Good. I bet she was getting bored of being cramped up in a tiny ball, too! Chris!"

The Lucario landed in corporeal space… Right in the line of fire. I winced.

The blue hound yelped, clutching her beret and ducking into the corner with us. She hissed at me, "What the heck is **SHE** doing here?! She killed Z!" I groaned, "No time to talk, Luc. You gotta help us now! I'm really sorry about Z, I am! Please, lend me your strength!"

The Lucario's left eyebrow raised, "Hmm… Fine." She jumped out into the hallway, summoning a disc of Aura into her hand and throwing it. It slammed into every Flare Grunt, knocking them all out. I whistled, "That was unnecessarily flashy."

Then a loud voice echoed throughout the hallway, and my blood ran cold.

 ** _"_** ** _EMERGENCY ALERT! PREPARE TO REPEL INTRUDERS!"_**

Go cursed, "Dammit! They will be swarming on our position now!" Chris glared at me, "I don't know how, but I'm pretty damn sure this is your fault! Why is it so dark in here! Where are we even, anyway?!"

I smirked, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough… For now, let's go!" I drew my shotgun, charging onwards, **_"FOR THE REBELLION!"_**

Go and Chris exchanged glances, shrugged, and ran after me.

* * *

 _A shattering sound, before sparking. A blown out security camera hit the floor._

 _"…_ _You really want to know?" she spoke again, crouching before me._

 _"_ _When I was younger, I was the youngest of three sisters. I didn't really fit in like the rest of them… They really wanted to be musicians, clothing designers… All those silly childhood aspirations." the Flare Grunt's lip quivered. Either I really hit her hard, or she was a really good actor._

 _…_ _Screw it, it's probably the second._

 _"_ _Me? I wanted to join the Pokemon Rangers. I wanted to protect everyone. I wanted to live in a world where… where…" she shuddered, tears beginning to fall. I nodded, "Continue. I obviously want to comfort you with a hug right now, but it appears I'm a little hung up at the moment."_

 _She smiled tearfully, "Y…You're funny, Z…"_

 _"_ _I… I wanted to live in a world where peace reigned._ _ **A world of everlasting peace.**_ _"_

 _So..is that what she's fighting for?_

* * *

I kicked open the door to a room, covered in red. Go walked out behind me, angrily attacking herself with a towel, **_"WHAT ON ARCEUS GREEN EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO BLAST THROUGH A ROOM FULL OF RED PAINT CANS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THIS WILL BE TO CLEAN OUT?!"_** I laughed, before becoming serious, "Sorry…"

Chris walked in, taking off a suit of armour she had created to stop the red paint covering her fur. The red paint splattered on the concrete floor around her.

I turned to face the Flare Grunts in the room, weapons raised, "Two options, guys. Surrender right now, or I'll be forced to do something that may make this story's ratings go up." The Flare Grunts growled, pulling out guns, "Try us!"

I pumped my shotgun, "Very well…"

Gunshots rang out in the room, as bullets zipped past me. I smirked, as time seemed to slow. I twisted around epically, matrix dodging every bullet before lining up my own shots and firing my shotgun at the Flares. Go ran forwards, her fists slamming into the grunts. Chris drew a sword, slashing her way through the guards.

When the dust cleared, all that were left were several scientists and workers in uniform. They must've been captured and being held hostage when Team Flare took the Power Plant… Go let out a soft growl.

So, is this why Z and Go are devoted to stopping them?

I nodded to them, "Get out of here." The civillians nodded, running out the door I had blown open. Go turned to me, "Those Flares… C'mon, this battle's far from over!"

* * *

 _"_ _So… So I joined Team Flare… And… My sisters became what they… they wanted to be… I wish… I could be like everyone else… At the end of the day, there was no other way for me." She held up the phase blade, looking down at it, "Even here, I'm treated like a nobody. It's exactly like at home… So I just pure gave up on everything. If humanity needs somebody to stand for it… It can stand for itself, can't it?"_

 _The cold metal chain ground against my bare wrists, and it was only then that I noticed they had neglected to remove my Mega Ring. Little late for that now, though. I can't even use it properly…_

 _"_ _I… I don't know any other way this could have ended for me. My history has been strife with all these errors and dark doings." A soft hand touched mine, "I dropped out of the Academy. I barely scraped through my last job. I never found the world I was searching for. It became too much, I guess…"_

 _I nodded, "So how does anything you do now bring a 'World of Everlasting Peace'? Team Flare almost shot and killed Viola. They steal. They put innocent lives at risk."_

 ** _"_** ** _Is this the world you wanted?"_**

 _She was silent._

* * *

Today, the sands of the Lumiose Badlands roar with anger!

X ran forwards, Mega Arm charged. Bullets bounced off his cyan armor, wave after wave of flamboyant red-clad men advancing on his position.

The Hunter pointed ahead, "Drive them back to the Power Plant! Get them trapped in a pincer formation!" Marisso nodded, using his powerful fists and Seed Bombs repeatedly to thin the herds of enemies. Croaky jumped out from behind a rock, summoning a katana made of water and slashing at the enemy repeatedly.

Y radioed in, "X! I managed to get air support! They should be deploying into the base any second now!" Overhead, several helicopters hovered over the base, lowering cables. More green Hunters jumped into the Power Plant.

The Blue Hunter growled, blasting out his charge shot, "I really hope this is actually doing something! Z better be thankful for this!" He pulled his Gym Badges out of his pocket, slotting them into his arm cannon, "Time to see what these do! **_BUG BADGE!"_**

(A.N. Never was there a better time to play the Ruby-Spears Megaman theme song.)

 ** _WEAPON GET! FREEZE FRAME!_**

X fired the special weapon, and a white flash of light stunned all the Flares in the area. The blue hunter felt his armor power up, now colored a light green.

 ** _"_** ** _THIS… IS MY DESTINY!"_**

He dashed through the army, Mega Arm blazing with yellow fury. After a few seconds, all the Flares slumped over.X whistled, "Woah… I was moving so fast, time seemed to stop!" Y gasped, **_"BEHIND YOU!"_**

A Flare grunt jumped over the Hunter, a large knife raised over his head! The Hunter gasped, slotting in another Badge; The **Cliff Badge.**

 ** _WEAPON GET! ROCK SHIELD!_**

 **CLUNK!**

X opened his eyes, realizing a rotating shield of hard light rocks was rotating around him. Also, his armor was now pink, oddly enough. Y cheered, **_"GO X! SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF POWER!"_** X smirked at the grunt, ineffectually holding a bent knife.

"Looks like you just got **ROCKED, MAN!"** X declared, dispelling the shield and blasting the rocks at him, sending him flying. X slotted in his next badge, the **Brawn Badge.**

 ** _WEAPON GET! SPEED FIGHTER!_**

X's arm cannon vanished, revealing his fist. However, his suit pulsed with blue energy lines, changing into white suit with red highlights. X smirked, bringing his arms back and charging up energy. The Grunts kept running at him, firing their weapons.

 ** _"_** ** _HADOUKEN!"_** X yelled, bringing his palms forwards and launching a massive blue ball of energy! The Grunts gasped, as the ball blasted through their lines. A grunt ran up to the front of Calem, but then he performed an uppercut, flames bursting from his fist, **_"SHORYUKEN!"_**

 **"** **WE CAN GET HIM IF WE SURROUND HIM!"** a grunt yelled, and his comrades circled the Hunter. But these flashy fiends have forgotten one fact…

 ** _"_** ** _Never hunt the hunter!"_** X jumped into the air, **_"HELICOPTER KICK!"_**

He began spinning around rapidly, blue energy around his outstretched foot. This foot slammed into the grunts repeatedly, breaking their formation. Then, just as they thought he was finished off…

 ** _"_** ** _LET'S SEE THE LAST ONE! GRASS BADGE!"_** Xavier yelled, pulling Ramos's badge from his bag and slotting it into his Mega Fist. He had beat the gym last night.

 ** _WEAPON GET! VINE GRAPPLE!_**

The Mega Arm returned, and his armor changed color to a darker green color with lime green highlights. A long vine blasted from the Mega Arm and wrapped around the leg of a Flare, and X simply flicked his wrist upwards and sent him flying into his fellow grunts. The Hunter laughed, "Why you hitting yourselves?" Y gasped when she caught a glimpse of X's face. He was genuinely happy! Now that was an expression she had not seen him with for a long time… Despite the circumstances it appeared in.

X switched back to his standard armor, grinning. He charged up his Mega Arm, activating the Air Shoes and dashing behind a massive Rhyhorn that was dashing at him and firing the blast. The Flares wisely began retreating, and X stood above the battlefield proudly.

 _ **"**_ _ **YES! VICTORY… IS MINE!"**_ X dunked his fist.

* * *

 _I continued, "I'm not scared of death now, you know. I had a father in Team Plasma. I'm pretty sure some grunts probably died when I took out that airship, yup, I've done shit. But when you really know someone…. You can begin to remember…" My consciousness began to fade._

 _"_ _Stay with me a little longer, Z…" The grunt whispered, "I don't want… Team Flare's world… I just… I just wanted to make my family proud. I wanted to get a job they'd approve of. They never approved of my ventures with the Rangers… So… I wanted to tell them I did something."_

 _"_ _So what are you doing?"_

 _"…"_ _she looked down at the ground, before speaking once more._

 _"…_ _ **Ragnarok**_ _. It won't be long now."_

 _I shook myself awake. This could be important._

 _"_ _Ragnarok is Lysandre's codename for his attempt to re-fire Final Weapon. He's captured the Legendaries_ _ **Yvetal**_ _and_ _ **Xerneas**_ _to power it." The Grunt spoke, voice wavering, "At the same time, in Unova, Team Plasma is trying to get their trump card, N, elected as president. By doing so…"_

 _"_ _They'd have literal and political leverage over the world." I gasped. Unova was head of the United Regions. If Team Plasma controlled that, then… And Final Weapon was literally a weapon so powerful, it was legendary itself._

 _I gritted my teeth. I was in deeper than I thought._

 _"_ _Eeexactly." The girl grimly smiled, "The man behind this operation is apparently based in Johto, but I'm not too sure. They call him the Master, but I can't be sure of what he's doing… Z, can you keep all this secret? Our meeting here…? Don't even tell Go."_

 _"…_ _Huh? Why?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I want to be forgotten."_**

 _I stared for a few seconds at her, before nodding, "I… Okay?"_

 _"_ _As soon as you escape… I will too. Near the coast is a small boat. I can go home using it…" The girl gritted her teeth, as I felt my body growing weak, "But… before you go…I… It's nice of you to have friends like Go and X… Isn't it?"_

 _My world faded to darkness. But before it did, I felt a soft, pale hand wrap around me._

 _"_ _My name is Ka-"_

* * *

I kicked down the door, guns raised, **_"WHAT UP, BITCHES!"_**

The room was empty. Go grunted, "Shame to have to waste such a dramatic intro on air." I pouted, lowering my weapons, before noticing what looked like a metal door in front of me.

I approached it, pulling out my RPG, "SUCK ON THIS! YAAAAAH!" The metal tube blasted hundreds of missiles at the doors, but barely anything happened. How dare this door show me up in front of the readers!

Chris restrained me, as I fired the Shining Laser at the door repeatedly, **_"WHY! WON'T! THIS! DAMM! DOOR! BLOW! OPEN?!"_** Go facepalmed, raising her Pokepad to hack the lock open…

 ** _"_** ** _The password is MM2 1A, 2B, 4B, 1C, 5C, 1D, 3D, 3E, 5E."_** _a soft voice whispered from behind the bulkhead,_ _ **"…Please, hurry…"**_

Go wavered, "Z…"

 ** _"_** ** _He's in here. Rescue him… and get out of here! Save… Kalos! Save the dream!"_**

Approaching the door, a small grid appeared. I tapped the corresponding spaces, muttering to myself, "Who the heck even uses red dots as the password? You just can't put as much dramatic meaning behind it!"

The door opened, revealing…

 _A bloodstained figure, slumped over unconscious. On his back and arms were hundreds of wounds and cuts. A girl wearing the Team Flare uniform kneeled by his side, a phase blade knife tucked in her belt._

Go's lip quivered, "…This is…!"

 _"_ _Z!"_

 _The girl looked up weakly at Go, "He's yours now. I don't want to fight you!" Go raised her gun, "Y…You just can't hurt Z and calmly stroll out like that! What the hell did you do to him?"_

 _"_ _Lysandre ordered me to-! I had no choice!"_

 ** _"_** ** _YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"_** _Sakura harshly pulled Go back._

 _"_ _Go, don't harm her. We're just here for Z. If she wants to surrender, we let her."_

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?! AND JUST LET HER…!"_**

 _"…_ _Yes."_

 _The Flare Grunt stood up, looking up at the two Flare Hunters. She seemed to look into Go's enraged eyes, but it was hard to tell with that visor on._

 ** _"…_** ** _Bye."_**

 _She ran off as Sakura dropped Go. Out of the base, into the blinding daylight. In the dust of the conflict, no Flares noticed one of their own running for a dirt bike..._

* * *

 _Now without hesitation, Go ran to Z's side, gasping, "Z! Speak to me! Say something! Anything!"_

 _Sakura gritted her teeth, plucking the broken security camera off the ground and helping herself to the memory of the camera, "Go, we can worry about his wounds later. For now, we need to get the HE-double hockey sticks outta here!"_

 _Go looked down at the broken Flare Hunter silently, "…But his wounds… If we move him, we could wind up hurting him more…!" Sakura silently closed her eyes, before digging into her bag and pulling out a small device…_

* * *

 ** _Her hand glowed with a soft cyan light, and she rubbed her partner's wound softly. Sakura, far from feeling pained or wounded, felt a warm sensation wash over her. She looked up in amazement at her partner, whose visor still hid her true emotion._**

 _ **"**_ _ **I… I did it…" she whispered after a while, removing her hand slowly, her voice breaking, "Sak…Sakura, are you okay?"**_

* * *

 ** _"…_** ** _Leaf?"_**

 _The sniper shook, "Sorry, sorry. I think my Healer should do the trick. One second."_

 _Gunshots began to ring out in the room. Go gasped, pulling out her own gun and firing in reply, "Ah!" Sakura gasped, "A…Ah! Flares! Did they return to the base?! But…!" Chris took a hit, falling back, "AAAH!"_

 _Leaf jammed the healing device into my back, "HEAL! ACTIVATE!"_

 _Nothing happened. Leaf gritted her teeth, looking down at the small monitor on the device. All her hopes died at that very moment._

 ** _[0%. HEAL DEACTIVATED]_**

 _As mentioned in Pokemon Redneck, Leaf carries about a_ _ **SOLAR**_ _Team Healer. However, she had been sneaking about in darkness for so long, the healer was unable to recharge. Without power, the highly advanced technology in her hands was nothing more than a fancy trinket._

 _It was all her fault…_

 ** _"_** ** _E…. Even after we made it… this far…"_** _Leaf gasped, filling with dread_ _ **, "…We… We can't save him?!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _D…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _DAMMIT!"_** _Leaf screamed out loud._

 _It was no use.. This was how it had to end? In a gunfight against Team Flare, the last hope for Kalos, the rebellion against Team Flare… Against Lysandre… The only man who would be able to do something… He was dead_

 _Leaf had pulled the trigger. She had made a suicide pact to storm the base alone, accompanied only by a steel-type and an overworked programmer, to save Z. A mad dash to save Kalos, nay, the world._

 _Only to have their last hopes crushed with an empty lithium battery._

 ** _It was all her fault…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Take this!"_**

 ** _…_** ** _So she was going to fix it._**

 _Go tossed a small black device over to her, "Cut open the back! Hurry yourself up!" Leaf stared at the metal box in her hands, as if it were solid gold, "Your… Your Pokepad?! Are you sure?" The programmer took another bullet to her shoulder, but she gritted her teeth and still stood strong._

 ** _"_** ** _I figure my tech is worth sacrificing for the guy who taught me so much…"_** _Go smiled grimly, reloading and resuming fire,_ _ **"Now, HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"**_

 _Leaf saluted, "R…Right!"_

 _The duo began working hard in reversed positions; Go taking out the grunts with her shotgun and Leaf splicing wires open with a phase blade knife she conveniently found lying on the floor of the cell. It was a race against time literally bring back the dead. Charlie Willow, sadly, did not have Protagonist Powers, so she was running low on ammo. Leaf, on the other hand, was blessed with the powers bestowed by the Author himself, and was busying herself with soldering wires back together, the Pokepad's battery to her healer's . A lucky shot managed to strike the tablet computer in her hands, shattering it in half._

 _Go reached back onto her belt, trying to pull out yet another shotgun shell, only for her hand to grasp empty air._

 ** _"_** ** _OUT OF AMMO!"_** _she cried. A bullet struck her yet again, and Go felt it this time. All of a sudden, a high-pitched whining sound resonated throughout the cell, distracting the Grunts. Leaf punched the device on Z's back, and it sparked into life,_ _ **"THEN EAT DEUX EX MACHINA, BITCHES!"**_

 ** _[190% WARNING! HEALING DEVICE MAY OVERHEAT! WARNING!]_**

 _Go gasped, huddling over me as Leaf pulled out a Gatling gun from her backpack and firing it at the enemies like a madwoman,_ _ **"THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A FAILED ABORTION!"**_

 _Go pulled me closer, the warm wounds on both of us staining our damaged clothing, "Z…"_

* * *

 _From afar, a black figure stood atop a building on the outer walls of the city, observing the battle from afar. She gritted her teeth, flicking a small MP3 player she had installed in her helmet on and listening to one of her favorite bands._

 _(The Protomen- THIS CITY MADE US)_

(A.N. This song's a little long, so I may paraphrase a bit. Nevertheless, it is still quite good.)

 _She refused to stand and watch. She had to fight._

* * *

 ** _There was a moment in the darkness…_**

 ** _Just before the blinding light._**

* * *

 _I was floating in a vast void, not feeling anything. I was no one. No memories of who I was, who I am, nor who I was to be…_

* * *

 _The Hunters were surrounded, Flare Grunts holding off their position in the plant. Bullet after bullet ricocheted around the room, each side refusing to relent, to surrender. They were low on hope and lead, their commander outside trapped._

 _Then **she** came._

* * *

 ** _The world was standing there before you._**

 ** _Just out of sight._**

* * *

 _I gritted my teeth at my wounds, feeling too weak to stand. To fight. To defend. To do anything. I could see vague images before me… But I didn't know what they were._

 _Until it happened…_

* * *

 ** _You feel the thunder start to move you._**

* * *

 _A black bolt of lightning. The twang of plasma echoed in the arena. Each Flare fell to the ground, twitching in electrified heaps. The leader of the Hunter squad raised his visor, looking at the person who saved them._

 _Or rather, the machine._

* * *

 ** _You feel your pulse begin to rise._**

* * *

 _Warm heartbeats filled the ether of silence. A warm lime green aura flared up around my body. Flare… Flare Hunter…_

* * *

 ** _The night's a shock that cuts right through you._**

* * *

 _The leader turned to the black-armored figure, who was blowing off one of her guns,_ _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _Beneath the amber visor, she flinched. That was a question she had to answer herself…_

 _But for now…_

* * *

 _Power surged through my veins. The energy enveloped me in a warm embrace. A familiar sensation, yet one so distant and far-away. Déjà vu?_

* * *

 ** _And you come alive._**

* * *

 _She chuckled, biding time. She didn't know these people, but she knew they meant no harm. And they needed someone to look up to as well in their desperate hour. A machine to give them hope, to keep them free._

 _She came up with her name._

* * *

 _All of a sudden, it came back to me. Who I was. Who I am. Who I was to be._

* * *

 ** _This City made us…_**

* * *

 _I was Z. The Flare Hunter, Z. The one who would defend Kalos._

* * *

 _"_ _I know this plant like the back of my hand. Follow me. Getting the generators back online is our first priority. The city needs us. As for my name… Call me…"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I…I am…"_**

* * *

 ** _This City gave us life!_**

* * *

 **"** **FLARE HUNTER Z!"**

* * *

 **"ESSENTIA!"**

 **[MISSION START!]**

* * *

In a flash of blinding green light, I roared, standing tall over my enemies. Chains snapped around me. The healing device on my back burst into green flame, six green tongues of fire lashing out like wings on my back. The grunts in the hallway gasped.

I flexed my wrists, and I stood tall in solidarity.

 ** _I was free._**

* * *

 ** _It was a crash that broke the silence!_**

 ** _A thousand voices called my name!_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Z…Z!"_** Go cried, tears beginning to form in her amber eyes. I looked down at her, and she let out a gasp. My eyes were slightly green, and a small lime green and grey scarf made of hexagonal energy seemed to form around my neck. I closed my eyes, too wounded to speak…

But words came to my mind anyway. Words I could not place nor name.

 ** _Proto-Z Armor  
10% Forme_**

Sakura tossed me a gun. I gripped it in one hand with a smirk, charging down the hallway.

* * *

 ** _And like a moth into the fire,_**

 ** _I had to find the flame!_**

* * *

 _Essentia dashed down a hallway, stun shots blazing from twin pistols. Behind her, the amazed Kuwanger Unit running behind. The girl in the suit gasped, her heartbeats increasing. All thought of danger faded away as she kept running down the hallway, a faint blue trail of energy behind her._

 _This was where she belonged. In the fight._

 ** _"_** ** _WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! PRISONERS ESCAPING. ALL GRUNTS TO EVACUATE NOW. ENEMIES IDENTIFIED AS FLARE HUNTER Z AND MODEL E 'ESSENTIA'. BACKUP REQUESTE-Fzzz."_**

 _The girl laughed, blowing out the speaker with a charged shot, before resuming her run._

* * *

 ** _This City made us…_**

 ** _This City ate us alive!_**

* * *

I blasted grunt after grunt, a green hue tainting my vision slightly. A Grunt swung at me with a shock stick, but then time seemed to slow, my vision becoming fully green. A massive red spot appeared on my body. I instinctually bent back, dodging a stab before countering with a powerful punch.

It was only then that I realized my hand… was covered in green stuff. Some sort of weird green goop covered my fist, pulsing and glowing. Lime green and grey hexagons floated on its surface. I didn't think much of it, until time slowed again.

Another red flash behind me. I ducked, and a bullet whizzed over my head. I swung my feet back, kicking someone into the air.

* * *

 ** _I'll give you one more word of wisdom,_**

 ** _When you stand and face the gates of hell!_**

* * *

 _X ran into the base, Mega Arm burning. Another Dragonite dashed at him. Marisso rammed into him, throwing him aside. The Hunters were waiting inside, and they needed their leader, no matter what._

 _And… Z needed him._

 _He fired Freeze Frame once more, dashing through the units with ease, before blasting through a wall._

* * *

 ** _You're on your own!_**

 ** _You're all you've got!_**

* * *

 _Essentia smashed through a massive bulkhead that resembled a garage door, then another, before facing an almighty foe. The Hunter Leader behind her gasped,_ _ **"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"**_ _The girl's visor began scanning the massive mechanaloid, analyzing every last part of its construction. It was shaped like a massive scorpion, with a laser cannon mounted on its 'Stinger'. Heh, how ironic. And its massive claws looked like no slouch, either._

 _And it was guarding the Power Plant's control panel. Lovely._

 _She motioned ahead,_ _ **"Work on those panels! I'll handle big and ugly here!"**_ _The leader gaped, "Hey, who are you to give us order-"_

 _A burst of lasers blasted away at the platform they stood on. The leader let out a yelp,_ _ **"I WANT A FULL EXPLANATION WHEN THIS IS OVER! KUWANGER UNITS, GET MOVING!"**_

 _Meanwhile, Essentia faced down the behemoth,_ _ **"Now they're outta the way… LET'S RUMBLE!"**_

 ** _[WARNING!]_**

* * *

 ** _Our heroes fail us!_**

 ** _Without the veil of night!_**

* * *

I ran down the hallways, as hundreds of doorways began to close, trying to seal us inside the base. I smashed through each barricade in a blind rage, red dots populating my vision as bullets zipped past my head. They were moving so slowly, I felt as if I could outrun them…

Eventually, we were inside of a massive alcove, and Go gasped as the doors locked behind us. Sakura was anything but surprised.

Above us, the sounds of battle echoed. But then, all of a sudden…

A massive dark blue mech landed before us, piloted by a red Flare Grunt. I cocked my pistol, preparing for a fight I knew I couldn't win…

Then, I heard a familiar cry.

 ** _"_** ** _ZZZZEEEEEDDDD!"_**

* * *

 ** _This City now!_**

 ** _Will fade away!_**

* * *

 _Essentia dodged laser fire, transforming into Z. She drew the sabre, deflecting bullets back into its stinger. A claw shot out to slice her in half. She smirked, swinging down and cutting off its hand,_ _ **"Sorry to CUT you off, but that's not SLICE at all!"**_

 _Oh, she slayed herself._

 _The machine seemed more enraged, as hard-light bombs burst out of its mouth. She cut through each one with ease, transforming back to her original form and blasting madly at it, charging up a larger shot with her second gun._

 _She gritted her teeth, firing the charged shot. It pinged off its armor._

 _"_ _Okay, so my guns can't harm you… And I'm crap with the Z sabre too… I have an idea!"_

 _She did something the machine never expected;_ _ **She barreled straight towards it.**_

* * *

 ** _It's crying out!_**

 ** _It's much too late!_**

* * *

X blasted through a vent, landing in front of me in a marksman's crouch, cannon charging. The massive armor clunked up and down, as if it were laughing at us. The pilot yelled at us, **_"SURRENDER, FLARE HUNTERS! I AM FLARE ADMIN INEPTE, AND YOU HAVE NO HOPE TO DEFEAT ME!"_**

Xavier scoffed, "Guess again." I stood up, raring to fight, when X pulled me back, "Not now. You are too wounded to handle this guy. I'll take him on myself!"

 ** _"_** ** _THEN PREPARE YOURSELF, HUNTER X!"_** the grunt declared, dashing towards X.

And so they fought. The clash of metal reigned throughout the darkness. It was a hopeless fight for the Hunter. His plasma shots bounced off his armor, his Hadouken only scratched the machine's paintwork, and the Rock Shield only dented the mech. Vines tore and broke, and the Hunter was sent sprawling on the ground by a powerful electric shot.

The machine marched forward slowly, its rider laughing slowly, "I would say it was nice to meet you, but it wasn't."

I dashed forwards with a roar. It was time to finish this.

* * *

 ** _This City now!_**

 ** _Won't last the night!_**

 ** _Don't let it die!_**

 ** _Without a fight!_**

* * *

 _The girl smashed a fist into the steel, glowing white. When the dust cleared, she stood before it once more with a smile on her face. The Scorpion roared, swinging its tail forwards-_

 ** _CLANK!_**

 _Only to strike its own tail._

 _For Essentia had copied its weapon data._

 _She raised her arm, which had been transformed into the stinger, and smirked,_ _ **"NOW I GOT YOUR POWER!"**_

 _She dashed forwards, roaring,_ _ **"TIME TO FINISH THIS! STING CANNON!"**_

* * *

 ** _This City made us!_**

 ** _No one can save us now._**

* * *

I jumped onto my enemy's back, before speaking my first words outside of my torture.

 ** _"_** ** _M…Maybe… BUT I'M NOT THROUGH YET!"_**

I charged up my gun, firing it at point-blank range at the mech's power core, and the resulting flash of light blinded me for a few seconds. When my vision finally faded back… I was lying on the ground, weakened by my wounds and coughing blood. X looked at me in shock, then at the destroyed mech. Go rushed over, cradling my head in her arms. She was wounded as well, having several gunshots in her arms.

She weakly smiled, as I let out yet another quip with my ailing strength, "Hah…Hah… I guess there's nobody else's arms I'd rather die in…" Go chuckled, her wounds bleeding out and eyes drooping shut, "Yeah. I hope we don't end up like this… in…"

 ** _Then there was darkness once more._**

X and Leaf stood in the arena, tying up the Flare Grunt, before looking over at us. Leaf spoke first, stating an obvious question.

 _ **"**_ _ **So… who's going to carry them back up?"**_

* * *

 _ **MISSION COMPLETE!  
Leaf **__got_ ** _To Carry Z And Go!_**

 _ **"**_ _ **DAMMIT!"**_

* * *

The Hunters stood in single file before X and Y, the leader saluting, "SIR! We have gotten the power plant back up and running!" X looked at the leader, "At ease. My mission was successful. Flare Hunter Z and Go have been rescued from the base as well."

A Hunter stood forwards softly, looking down at Go's limp body, still holding tightly to mine, "With what they've gone through… They may as well have been doing our job for us…" The Hunter Leader nodded slowly, looking down at me, "Heck, they have… And we're the ones unscathed."

Y sighed, "Is what we're doing right?"

"Also… X, we were helped by some girl." The leader spoke again, "She seemed to have some sort of copy ability similar to yours, but… So different…" X raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… Odd… As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one who has this ability… Could she be a Flare Grunt? Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Where is she?"

"She…Beamed out before we could ask her to properly to identify herself. However, she called herself… Essentia."

 **"** **Essentia… Essence…."**

X waved his hand, as Leaf walked up, "Guys, enough talk. We've all had a long day today, what with all the hunting and stuff, so let's head to the nearest city and spend the rest of the night chilling, eh? Drinks on me."

"Yay!"

"With purchases."

"Dammit!"

* * *

 ** _The Hunters drove off towards the city silently, another mission complete. There was laughing, joy, happiness and glee between them, as Leaf shared some stories of her brother. A far cry of what was to come…_**

* * *

 _Lysandre looked down at the base below, watching the Hunters drive off in their vehicles. His cloaked helicopter remained unseen, as he smiled to himself._

 _"_ _Fools… What they have destroyed is only my temporary base. My true operation remains intact." He spoke softly, as the aircraft flew higher into the air. With a small smile, the dark man opened a communicator on his wrist, talking to his head scientist on the other end._

 _"_ _Xerosic… We have abandoned the Power Plant Base. I am heading to base_ _ **Omega**_ _now. Do you still have control of Essentia?"_

 _The man on the other end of the device nodded, "Indeed, Lord Lysandre. We have even gained the trust of the Hunters. Testing of the_ _ **O-Power**_ _within her suit has proven successful. We are awaiting your orders."_

 _Lysandre smirked, a dark gleam in his eyes,_ ** _"Then break her."_**

 _Unseen to even the eyes of Lysandre, a smaller vehicle roared away from the base; a dusty red dirt-bike. The rider wore a simple red jacket. She had removed her visor, and her ponytail trailed out behind her as she rode into the sunset._

 _She knew this couldn't be the end for her history with the Flare Hunters. She knew that one day, she would have to face her past once again…. The_ _ **Shadows of**_ _her past…. And the_ _ **Signs**_ _that one day she would be a_ _ **Guardian**_ _for all…._

 _The cold winter sun set over the horizon…_

(A.N. Subtle hinting is subtle.)

* * *

 _After Essentia beamed back into the city, she knew her work was far from done._

 _The shock of those Hunter vehicles must have startled the population into a panic, for the streets were empty, probably hiding in the subway in fear._

 _'_ _Heck, knowing them, they'd probably believe a full-scale war had begun.' the experiment chuckled to herself, approaching a nearby Metro entrance and calling into it,_ _ **"They're gone! It's safe out here!"**_

 _She dashed off, knowing this was the first of her tasks for the night. She had noted several life-signs in the alleyways, so that was probably important. If they were lost, she would have to help them find their way._

 _After all, it's only the natural thing to do._

 _Before approaching the life-sign, she paused, hidden under a mask of shadow. She couldn't reveal her true form just yet. So, using faded memories, she attempted to reconstruct what she could remember was under the black armor. Skin colors flickered, before settling on an orange-dark brown. Her hair became black, and a torn and weathered lavender skirt appeared around her body (She noted to add a bodysuit under her clothing for future transformation sequences to prevent her nudity in public) and finally, light-purple eyes._

 _She checked her reflection in a puddle, dunking her fist, "Nailed it."_

 _Then, once more, she vanished into the night, a mere spectre to the curious onlooker._

* * *

 _"_ _All done! Again."_

 _The man wearing the brown trench coat sat back down at the desk, "The Looker Invesigation Enterprises Society is ready!"_

 _He glanced around the room, before letting out a sigh._

 ** _"What am I doing with my life?"_**


	12. Essentia

**Chapter 11- Essentia  
** _In which a foe from the distant past resurfaces_

* * *

(A.N. This entire chapter is a Homage to _'The Protomen: Acts 1-2'_ but more Act 2. I don't own the Protomen.)

 _Nobody was left who remembered how it happened…_

 _How the world had fallen into darkness…_

 _At least, nobody who would do anything…_

 _Or so **he** believed._

* * *

I woke up in much nicer conditions than I had for the previous few days.

I was lying in a soft bed, stripped of most of my clothing and my wounds gone. Of course, there was still a great pain in my back, but it couldn't be helped. The room I was in looked like some sort of ward, with several cables sticking out of me. I peered over to the heart-rate monitor and noted how it seemed regular.

Regular.

Phew. It was a welcome sight. Then again, was it just me or was it slightly too warm in here?

That was when I realized sitting by the bed was Go, holding on to my arm quietly, snoring softly. I let out a soft whimper, blushing, tugging my arm away from Go gently. Clearly, I wasn't quite as stealthy as I thought, as she suddenly woke up, wiping drool off her shirt, "I'm awake, I'm awa-?"

 _Our eyes met. For the longest time no one spoke, as wide amber met with dark brown._

 _Finally, I broke the silence._

 ** _"I guess it wasn't my day to die."_** I smirked, giving my partner a thumbs-up.

Go's façade of seriousness fell, **_"Z…ZED!"_**

She jumped on me, squeezing me tightly. I hugged her back, enjoying the warmth of her body upon mine…

Wait, what were we doing?!

We pushed off each other, Go awkwardly apologizing all the time, "I…I mean… Um…" I blushed, "I know, Go. What matters now is that we saw it through, right?"

A Nurse Joy entered the room, "Go, he- Oh! Z, you're awake!" I raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You know my name?" The nurse chuckled, "I'd be darned if nobody did. You just saved our fine city."

I rubbed the back of my head, "I… I didn't do anything. I was just captured… and they did horrible things to me." The nurse shook her head, "And if you weren't captured, nobody would have thought to launch such an assault. Not to mention that clash in Viola's gym, the one in Cyllage City, that other one in the Glittering Caves…"

I sat up, looking at the nurse with a small smile, "So it seems like I'm a small celebrity now, right?" She nodded, "Everyone wants to see the man who is standing up to those dreadful Flares! Because of you, maroon jackets are now extremely popular!"

Go and I stared incredulously at her.

"Okay, I was joking about that last part. Anyway, there are some people who want to see you right now, so I'll be leaving now! Hope you recover soon, hero!" the pink-haired nurse bowed, turning around and walking off.

Suddenly, X, Y, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor ran into the room, Shauna hopping about excitedly, **_"ZEEED!"_**

I waved back, as X pulled out a folder. He sat by my bed, reading the contents, "Well, Z, we did it. Thanks to the Hunters, Lumiose City is the city of lights once more. We managed to restore power to the city once more and the networks have been placed back online."

I frowned, "Surely, that can't be all…"

X handed me the mission report, and I leafed through it for any mention of me or the Flare Hunters. Not to be egotistical or anything, but if one has been beaten up badly by a mad terrorist boss for his sick pleasure, they probably deserve a mention.

Well, I found one.

 _"Among the hostages, including the Power Plant Workers, was 'Flare Hunter' Z. The Hunters managed to free him from the clutches of the Flares, and he has made a full recovery."_

…It was a footnote.

"Um… So… did anyone at Hunter HQ know about me?" I asked politely. X blinked, "Huh? No, why do you ask?"

"…No reason."

Y took back the report, "In any case, Z, I think this whole experience has taught us a lesson." Tierno piped up, "Oh! 'Never trust a girl you just met?'" Go glared at him, "No."

"'Don't be cocky when fighting an enemy, especially if they turn out to be more experienced than you?'" Shauna queried.

"Not quite."

"… 'Don't bring knives to a gunfight?'"

I growled, " ** _NO._** "

 ** _"IF EVERYONE WILL STOP INTERUPPTING ME!"_** Y screamed. I yelped, as the entire room hushed.

"As I was saying… The moral of the story is; **_Everybody has their own motives, and you should try to understand their motives._** "

A few seconds passed.

 _"…And Leaf is a jerk."_

I blinked, "Who-?"

 ** _"ME!"_**

The doors flew open again, and Sakura walked in. However, she wasn't wearing her jacket, and her scarf was tied around a wound on her arm. She turned to look at me, removing her cap, "Z, nice to see you're getting along well."

I laughed, "Yeah, well, no thanks to you."

"Haha… Yeah, Sorry about that, Z." the sniper replied. Her cheerful and upbeat nature was so different to the subdued nature I knew her for, it was almost scary. As if she just pulled a face-heel turn from her normal attitude…

Or… Was it the other way around? Was she just subdued as the Hunter, Sakura, and cheerful when she was just… Herself?

"I'm **_Leaf Budwiener_**." she introduced herself, "I'm the sister of **_Redneck Budwiener_** , y'know… That guy!"

I stared at her for a few seconds. That explained her persona and massive armory.

"In my spare time I'm also a mercenary and Nurse Joy, but let's not delve into that more than we need to. I'm here to just apologize and stuff for not telling you earlier." She spoke, a faint tear appearing at the corner of her eye, "So…"

I shook her hand, "No problem. I don't know what happened out there, but I have a feeling you were in the lead of that rescue mission." Go chuckled, raising her hand, "Actually, that was partially my idea."

"Y… You?" I questioned, turning towards the programmer.

She nodded, "Eyup. I told you, Z; You're my partner! I'm not about to let you die on the job!" Leaf smirked, "Besides, you have her babies too, remember?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Babies? What babies?"

The Kanto Trainer rolled her eyes, "Dumb as sand…"

Trevor spoke, "Anyway, guys, let's get moving before the press gets here. It could get messy." Go and I exchanged glances, "Wait, Press?"

"Uh, yeah. So… um… See you guys later. I think I hear the vans." Trevor said, and the kids walked off.

X seemed confused, "What were they so worried about? I mean, Press? That's just-"

 ** _"THERE THEY ARE!"_**

Hundreds of people stormed the room, armed with microphones, cameras and all that jazz. Immediately, hundreds of microphones were pushed into my face, and excited questions rose from the crowd.

 ** _"Mr Z! You are a hero of our time!"_**

 ** _"What's your favorite color?"_**

 ** _"What aspect of Pokemon do you like best?"_**

 ** _"What kind of clothes do you like to wear?"_**

 ** _"Are you a girl pretending to be a boy?"_**

 ** _"Support Repliforce!"_**

 ** _"Marry me, Sempai!"_**

 ** _"Show me your sword! Not that one, THAT one!"_**

 ** _"I love you more than my children!"_**

 ** _"What are you fighting for?"_**

 ** _"Zero-oni, shieru onee-chan no toko ni iru erufusan tachi ni namae o tsukete ageyou to omotte… ne, Zero wa donna namae ii to omou?"_**

 _'…Wow, there's so many of them!'_ I thought, before a thought came to me, _'Wait, what was that last one?'_

X whimpered, hiding in a corner, **_"THAT SETTLES IT! I'M CAMERA SHY! Y, GET US OUT OF HERE!"_** Y nodded quickly, and they beamed out.

Go growled, "Traitors! Come back here!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Hold your ground, guys. I got this. In 3…2…1… **_OHMIGOSHTHEREGOESCYNTHIA!_** "

The press turned around quickly, **_"WHERE?!"_** Leaf threw down a flashbang, and in an instant, we vanished.

A few seconds passed, before a soft voice yelled out.

 ** _"Tawagoto!"_**

* * *

 _"Welcome to mi Casa!"_ Leaf declared, as we reappeared.

We were in some sort of tiny campervan, with two small beds, and several facilities required for day-to-day existence like a toilet, kitchen, TV… To tell the truth, it was all rather homely and comforting, especially compared to the previous week's lodgings.

Go ran over to a nearby rubbish bin, throwing up. I shakily stood, looking at Leaf, "W…What just happened?"

Leaf beamed, spreading out her hands, "This is my van! I just used an ancient ninja technique I learnt from some guy in Johto." I chuckled, "Nice save. So… What about my clothes?"

Surely, as an intelligent reader like you must have inferred by now, my clothes were practically burnt off and torn. There were still some slight red marks where the various cables and equipment were wired up, but somehow they were magically disappearing. I blame Leaf.

"Oh, those? I got some spares while you were asleep." the girl replied, tossing me an exact replica of my jeans and jacket out from nowhere, "And I fixed up your bag, Dash Boots, and all that other stuff as well."

Go twiddled her fingers.

"…Unfortunately, I couldn't fix your 'Pad, Go. Sorry."

Go pouted, sitting on a bed.

"Anyway, Z. I figure you should spend a day or two in the city now. You're in no condition to keep travelling around, what with that wound on your back." Leaf slapped my back. I grumbled, "I can't even see it. How bad is it?"

She held up a camera, showing me a photograph. Someone had slashed a Z with a line through it (Ƶ) on my back during the torture, probably Lysandre in a mockery of my Z motif. I whistled, "Cool."

"Not really. In any case, Z, as part of my plot exposition…" Leaf pulled out a book and flipped through it. I noted the title, _'Pokemon X and Y: The Official Complete Strategy Guide'_. Weird name… Though I couldn't help but note how familiar it sounded.

Especially the 'Y' part. Odd.

She shut the book, "Head to Professor Willow's Lab. He should be able to fix up a new PokePad for Go. I'll be around, Z." I nodded, pulling on my bag and slipping my cap onto my head, "We're counting on your help, Leaf. Maybe when this war is over, I'll truly understand how you felt…"

Go nodded, hopping up, "Alright! Let's get to it! GG, Leaf girl!" She walked outside of the van, leaving only the Heroine of Kanto and myself.

I turned to leave as well, but she stopped me, _"This isn't over, y'know."_

 _"I know. But until then, I'll fight."_

* * *

 _She gasped, clutching her heart in the alleyway. Something hurt within her. Something other than herself was in control. But what? Her armor was too tough for anything to crack, and she didn't even recall taking any hits in the previous battle…_

 ** _"...This again..."_** _she rasped, eyes glowing blue._

* * *

 ** _FLARE HUNTER_** ** _  
Part One: Look out, it's Looker!_**

* * *

 ** _Forefront of Science, PRIK_**

 ** _"Solve the looming mysteries! Oh Rockman, together we'll find the answers! Even in battles to the bitter end! As long as you'll fight without giving up, I'll be strong!"_**

 _Professor Sycamore turned to Willow, "Please cease your singing." Thomas Willow let out a smug grin, "No way! I think my singing provides a much more cheerful working atmosphere, hmm? Besides, it builds morale and other stuff along those lines!"_

 _The Kalosian professor turned to face the veteran, "Thomas, I'm honestly worried. You have been disappearing out of the lab more and more often during the day, and by night you are barely around! It's almost like you just…. Vanish into thin air!"_

 _The programmer laughed, "Mah boi, this peace is what all true warriors **STRIVE** for! So why can't you let me enjoy it?"_

 _Sycamore scoffed, "Mon ami, I am simply worried about your safety! I mean, with Team Flare about it is just not safe to be wandering about at night, especially with your… tendencies."_

 _Willow glared at Sycamore, "Well, I think X is perfectly capable to protect this city! I mean, you designed him, didn't you? You created the concept of his armor and Mega Core, remember?"_

 _Sycamore was silent, reflecting on his masterpiece. A core powered by Quantum Refractors that produced Mega Energy was mounted inside of X's arm cannon, or Mega Arm. It was an force to be reckoned with, with the ability to change the world if utilized correctly. It also allowed X to copy and use various weaponry he absorbed from the Gym badges, making him stronger and more powerful._

 _"Yes… But still, a man like you still has to be careful! Besides, you know that your greatest creation was simply a means of controlling another." Sycamore replied, clicking to run the simulation on his computer. Willow flinched._

 _"Yes… **Alpha** …" Willow sighed, flipping a Fidget spinner around on his desk. He held up a picture of his late wife with a sigh, **"Emily…"**_

* * *

 _"Thomas Willow, what do you have to say about the charges?"_

 _"I plead guilty!"_

 _"You have been accused on the charge of manslaughter. You are to be sentenced to life imprisonment."_

 _*Slam!*_

* * *

"…It's not right."

Sycamore clicked his computer simulation, "Ja. But what else can we do? Go up against them? That's what Z and Go are doing, is it not?" Thomas Willow smiled, images he had seen in the news flashing through his head, "Of course! We must stay strong for them!"

 ** _"Hey, don't send him out here!"_**

 ** _"YAAAAH! ZEEED!"_**

 ** _"H-Hey! Get off me!"_**

Willow perked up, "Speak of the devil, and here they are!"

I stumbled into the room, Ryu happily holding onto me, "Get off me, ya firey mutt! I'm still wounded!" Go giggled, walking in with Chris by her side, "Hi, Gramps! We're back!"

The professor took a sip from his coffee, "So you are! Welcome back, Z! How was your trip-"

 ** _WHUMP!_**

I groaned, standing up, as Ryu finally climbed off me, "Oh, fine. Except for the bad timing of puns." Go pulled me up, and I brushed off my pants, "Anyway, what's up, doc?"

The professor turned to me, "Oh, nothing much, really… Well… actually…"

He whipped around to face Go, **_"WHAT IN THE SWEET NAME OF DR WHITE WERE YOU THINKING?!"_** Go seemed surprised, as Chris shakily drew her crossbow. I reached for the blade on my belt. This could get ugly.

 ** _"I SAW THAT POKEPAD GET DESTROYED, GO! FIRSTLY, WHAT THE HECK?! SECONDLY, THOSE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE! THIRDLY, WHAT THE HECK?!"_** Professor Willow exclaimed, waving his arms about to empathize the point.

I lowered my hand with a sigh. Crisis adverted.

Go blinked, "Bu…Buh…But **HOW?!"**

"I… may have been secretly stalking you by hacking the camera." The man admitted.

Go clenched her fists, **_"W…WHAT?!_** And that thing clipped on facing my… my…G-Guh…" Her eyes rolled upwards and she fainted instantly.

Professor Willow turned to me, "I will never get females."

Ryu and I face-faulted.

"Anyway, Z. I managed to create a new Pokepad from scratch when I lost connection with you. I'll give it to Go later. As for today… Z, have you heard of **_Detective Looker?_** "

Ryu and I shook our heads in confusion.

"He's an investigator who works with International Police. Currently, he's being stationed here in Kalos, at 21 Boulanger Street, Rogue Square. He called me over to his lab for something… I want you to find out what it is, and become hired by him so I may find out!" the professor said, pacing about the room, "Keep in contact with the H-Caster, okay? I'll get Go over there…"

He looked over at the comatose body, who was slightly foaming at the mouth angrily, "Erm… Right after I finish work on her new PokePad. Will you accept?"

Ryu and I exchanged glances, before saluting, "Yes, sir!" Willow smirked, "Good…"

I stared silently at the professor, "Um… Now? Right… like… Um…"

 ** _"YES NOW! GET MOVING!"_**

I yelped, bolting out of the lab. Ryu followed, tugging Chris along behind him as he did, "What an attitude!"

* * *

 _Willow let out a small sigh, turning around and digging into a box behind him and pulling out a new Pokepad. He slotted it into Go's belt, writing a little sticky note and strapping it onto her forehead, "Hold the fort, Syc. I've got to get my detective on." Sycamore rolled his eyes, **"Not again…"**_

* * *

I drifted around a corner riding my hoverboard, as Ryu followed up on Epona's back, "So, where did he say that guy was again?" I rolled my eyes, "21 Boulanger Street, Rogue Square. Should be a little further from here. Just around this street."

Ryu kicked Epona's sides, crimson headband blowing in the winds behind him, "So here we are again… at the onset of yet another mission. Let's try our hardest to defeat anything in our way!"

"…Okay, what's wrong, Ryu?"

The fox turned to face me silently, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Epona skipped left, dodging a street lamp and a Gogoat.

I grunted, slowing down so I was just cruising by his side. The Mega Core on the Professor's creation whirred softly to keep me aloft, "You seem a little angry at something… Would it be Chris? Did you have a falling out?"

"…No. It's… Me." Ryu sighed quietly.

"I was too weak to defeat Ivysaur. If only I could, I could have saved you. She was even my type effective, so I should have roasted her right there… But… I was too weak…" the fox muttered, a purple pulse of psychic energy appeared in his palm, before he closed it and it dissipated in a burst of shattered lavender shards.

"I… I'm a failure to you, aren't I?...My own power stems from my will, not from the 'Aura' like Chris, or from Zygarde, like you…" he looked at me, amber eyes filled with tears, "I… If I'd won… If I was just a bit stronger… You wouldn't have needed to be tortured by that asshole… I'm sorry, Z!"

I was speechless, as we glided down the city streets. Was Ryu really that worried… about me?

* * *

 _From a city street, two lovers stood looking up at the tower. One spoke in a soft voice, "It's beautiful… And it's all thanks to that special hero this region has…" The male lover turned to his fiancée, "Yes… But there I something I must tell you…. Ever since we met… My Pichu has wanted to shock your Dendenne."_

 _"…I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"…"_

 ** _"OUTTA MY WAY! O-OUTTA MY WAY!"_** Go screamed, dashing through the two screaming, riding on her Charizard's back. She blew off the male's beret as she whizzed past, revealing his bald patch, "Hey!"

Go gritted her teeth, "I can't believe that… Well, at least I got my 'Pad repaired. Now to find Z…" She scanned the streets, pulling up on Chariz, "Let's see… Clothing store, IT store, hat store, food, a random girl hiding in an alleyway…" The Pokepad was unsheathed, and she jotted down a short note of the location and description of the girl in question. Short, dark skin, black hair, lavender battered skirt… Something told her she was familiar. But she just couldn't seem to put a finger on it…

* * *

I turned to Ryu once more, "Don't worry, Ryu. I'm not hurt. Just know… That even though we may end up apart…" I tugged on his crimson headband, "See this? That is from when we first met, wasn't it?"

We were reckless. I had literally stepped off the farm, and was only armed with the blade by my knee, and Ryu was just a pup. However, we had come so far now. I was a hero, Ryu was a biped with insane Bo Staff skills and fire.

"I'll be with you. No matter what!" I smiled, "After all, aren't we partners?"

Ryu's frown vanished, "…Yeah. I guess Kalos doesn't want us to die on the job. So let's try our hardest!" We punched the air, **_"YEA-"_**

 ** _CLONK!_**

And now, we interrupt this team building exercise with a meeting with Mr Sign Post. Epona shook her mane, noting our location. Shakily, I stood, rubbing my head, "Huh? Where is this?"

 ** _"21 Boulanger Street, Rogue Square. Yup, this is the place."_**

I jumped a good meter back into Ryu's arms. Go had suddenly sprouted up behind me, smiling cheerfully, "Surprised? Hah, I knew it; You **ARE** Shaggy!" I growled, "Don't scare me like that! I almost died a few days ago, you know!"

Ryu handed Go Chris's ball, "So anyway, you know what's going on?" She nodded, looking up at the imposing building, "Yeah… Some detective work, right? Well, let's hope all that Phoenix Wright paid off!"

"… Isn't he an Attorney, not a…"

Go threw open the doors, pointing forwards triumphantly, **_"OBJECTION!"_**

The room was like an old-fashioned Detective's office from one of the cop shows I used to watch in my childhood. It had the usual; desk, chairs, a coffee machine and a rusty ceiling fan. Papers and books were scattered on the floors messily, without reason nor any sign of organization. Copies of 'How to Prevent Students Running in the Hallways' lay strewn alongside 'Steel Samurott- The Protector of Neo Johto'. It kinda made me think of Professor Willow, but from the 60's instead of the modern era.

Inside the room was a man wearing a brown trench-coat and with black hair. He looked at us in confusion, before the realization set in, and he replied in just as loud a tone, **_"WELCOME!"_** I jumped back, **_"H…HOLD IT!"_**

Okay, that's enough yelling.

The man approached us, "This is _Looker Investigative Enterprises_ , and we really don't want any junk mail right now." We glared at the man, as Ryu spoke, "Hey! We're Professor Willow's associates! You can't just tell us to-"

 ** _"GOTCHA!_** You must be the Flare Hunters, Z and Go, aren't you? I heard many great things about your involvement in lighting up this fine city once more! In which case, I suppose you can be helpful on my case, indeed." The man spoke, nodding, "Yes… Oh, where are my manners? I am **_Edgeworth Looker_** , a Detective in the International Police Forces over Kalos!"

I raised an eyebrow, as Looker took another sip from his coffee mug, "So… I'm Z, this is Go. Yes, we are Flare Hunters, but what is the case you want us to solve?" Ryu nodded, "We're here to help!"

"Ah ah ah! Z, I understand that you wish to aid me on my quest for justice, but I can't do so without first testing you on a smaller case." The detective waggled a finger in my face, "So, are you ready, Z?"

… Already a mission? I'm not sure… I'll have to think this operation over. It could be dangerous to fight those guys on my own, especially with a wounded body like right now. I could die! Hell, I just did. Therefore, I figure the best response is to say-

Go shoved me forwards, attempting to imitate my voice, "I was **BORN** ready!"

Looker beamed, "Alright, then! So the first mission I want you to complete as a… test of sorts is here."

My eyes bulged. He **BELIEVED THAT?!**

He dug around behind his messy desk, tossing aside a glass canister of sorts with an egg within and handing me several photos.

 _"These are Photos of some children who were so shocked by the attack on the Power Plant, they escaped into the city's alleyways. Obviously, their parents are worried about them, so I want you to find them and bring them home."_

Inspecting one of the pictures, I noted how old the missing children were; 7,9,10 and the youngest, 6. I nodded slowly, "But… Why me? Do we have any leads? Any possible evidence?" He handed me a blurry photo of a black figure leaping from building to building, "At approximately 9:00 PM yesterday, a security guard caught this footage. If I remember, that was exactly after the attack on the Power Plant ended. Oddly enough… It seems like this mysterious being could be related. At 9:01 PM, we heard reports that the children were gone." I gritted my teeth.

It couldn't be… Could she have been…?

No, it wasn't possible. I believed in her. She wouldn't do something as evil as taking children from their parents… Would she?

Go studied the photos of the missing children, "Wait… Z, on my way here, I saw a kid in an alleyway. However, she didn't match any of the photos here…" I turned to her, "Y… You did? Where?" Looker smiled, "Ooh, this will be interesting."

She produced her Pokepad, pointing at her map, "Juane Alley, I think. Z, maybe this kid has the other kids with her!" I stared incredulously at Go, "That… Is not the best leap of logic I've seen in years. C'mon! Show me your super Hacker Powers! Do you have more info on the target?"

The programmer pulled up her notes, "Tanned skin. A deep brown. Lavender skirt, torn. Black hair. Looks like some sort of street urchin to me." I nodded slowly, "A street urchin? There's no telling what she's capable of! Go, let's go! **TO THE Z-MOBILE!** "

She perked up excitedly, "Ooh, we have a car?"

"…No, I just always wanted to say that. We're walking." I grumbled, "Looker, you wanna come too?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm afraid I'm far too old to handle a thug like that. I shall monitor your progress from here. My H-Caster number is 945569, call that if you have any updates. Now hurry!"

* * *

 _She gritted her teeth, trying to soothe the children, "C…Calm down! I promise, you'll get to go home soon! Just stick with me out here, okay?" The eldest, a 10-year old boy asked her, "Um… You are taking us to the station, right?"_

 _The girl nodded tiredly, "Yeah… But I just need to get away from those guys!" The boy spoke once more, "The… Gang?"_

 ** _"Found you."_**

 _A muscular, hulking beast of a man marched around the corner into the alleyway, before the girl, "You look cute. I want you all to myself!" The girl gritted her teeth. High on crack, it seemed. The drug kept causing her problems as she wandered the streets of the city by night, as there was a great many people affected by the drug. However, to have one in pure daylight... That was a rarity, she mused._

 _She growled, "Go home and sober up, you pothead."_

 _"I must… have you!" the man yelled, swinging a fist at the girl. She caught his fist in her hand, lavender eyes burning with anger, "I said, go home. Leave the young and impressionable alone." The man foamed at the mouth, blindly attacking the girl._

 _Her eyes narrowed, "I said… **LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " She flicked her wrist, breaking the man's hand and leaving him roaring in pain. He fell to the ground, and the Flare Hunter growled, "Now, stay here. And don't hurt them. You're not my type, anyway."_

 _He leapt up again, pulling out a switchblade from his pocket. He slashed at the girl's arm, but the blade shattered, sparks flying. He looked in horror at the being who apparently had iron skin._

 _She was pissed._

 ** _"Tch."_**

 _She tapped him on the head, knocking him out instantly. The children standing behind her dropped his jaw._

 _Shyly, the girl turned around, "So kids, what have we learnt today?"_

 _"Girls are scary." They all shuddered in unison. The camo unit smirked, "Damn straight."_

 ** _"THERE SHE IS!"_**

 _"Like now." She spoke, drawing twin pistols, "Stand back, things may get a little messy 'round here."_

 _An entire mob of bikers ran around the corner, yelling and making a general ruckus. They froze when they saw the girl standing over their colleague, twin plasma guns raised. She spoke with the voice of one with a suicide pact._

 ** _"Your move."_**

 _The gang members turned to each other, conferring on the sight._

 _"Bro, is dat da boss?"_

 _"Yeah, man! It is! Looks like he got whacked again…"_

 _"Dude, that's impossible. Isn't he like, invincible when he's…"_

 _"Then that means…"_

 ** _"That chick punched out da boss!"_**

 _The girl lowered her guns, "I sure did. To tell the truth, he was asking for it."_

 _The entirety of the street gang edged back. The girl stood proudly, but still prepared to strike._

 _"Now, here's what I say; you chumps get moving out of this alley with your 'boss' and straighten out your lives. There is more than drugs, Y'know." She holstered her guns. The gang nodded, but one member looked at her in awe, "Chick, what's yo name?"_

 _She paused. She hadn't considered that bit yet…_

 _But then it came to her, and she smiled._

 ** _"Emma. Call me Emma."_**

* * *

I skidded into the alleyway, sword drawn, **"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"** The dark-skinned girl let out a cry, holding up her hands. I approached her, noticing the scared children behind her, "My name is Z. You guys okay?"

One of the children spoke, "Yeah! Miss Emma protected us the whole time, mister Flare Hunter!" The others smiled, "She fought off the Lumiose Gang all on her own! She's so cool!" Go walked up to them, "Well, we're taking over from here. C'mon, the police station is just around the next few streets. Z, can you handle Emma?" I nodded, "Sure."

I turned my attention to the lavender-clad girl, who was shivering a bit, still holding her hands up. I sighed, "Okay, you can lower your hands now. I'm not even an officer… Heck, will I ever be one?"

She let out a sigh of relief, turning around to face me, "Um…"

 _'Cripes, he hasn't seen me like this before. Maybe I should keep my cover as Emma.'_

Shyly, she kicked a small pebble about, "Y…You're the Flare Hunter, Z, aren't you?" I nodded, bowing politely, "Yeah. Emma, thank you so much for your help." The girl let out a small blush, "I… It was I could do. I saw these kids in trouble, so I spent most of last night finding them. The city is quite dangerous by night. You should know, right?"

I laughed, scratching the back of my head, "N…No, not really."

"E-Eh?! But aren't you…"

"I'm a Unovan." I spoke, leaning on a wall, flipping my blade in my hand. She looked at me in amazement, "If… But you're so keen on protecting a region which isn't yours! Why did you do so?"

So innocent…

 _"Do I need a reason to help somebody? You would have done the same, Emma."_ I sighed, looking down at the Mega Bracelet on my wrist. The street girl looked up at me silently, before speaking.

 ** _"I wish I was as strong as you…"_**

I looked down at her, confused, "What do you mean? Anyone could swing swords around, and…"

 _"No… I want to be able to push on, even though I know it's For an Endless Fight."_ She spoke quietly, _"I want to know what I'm fighting for. If I stand for nothing, then who will stand for me?"_

 _"I gave everything I had to a cause once… But now… They betrayed me… And I'm alone again."_

 _Her words left me silenced._

 _Betrayed?_

* * *

 _X gripped the Mega Arm, as the red-haired man inspected it, "So, you were able to copy the weapons?" X nodded, "Yes, I was. Z won't know what's going to hit him. How are the upgrades to the helmet going?"_

 _The CEO looked at him angrily, "Z? You mean that dirty Irregular?" X closed his Mega Arm, "What are you talking about?"_

 _The man pulled the Hunter over to a screen, and it flickered on. Images came upon the screen. Images of my attack on Sakura, blood spilling over the arena. The killing of the giant mech in the Power Plant. Unwarranted use of firepower in a civilian area._

 _"Look how many laws he has broken in his quest for 'Justice'! He isn't even a registered officer. He is a rogue vigilante, and he must be stopped at all costs." The commander spoke. X's mouth hung open._

 _Z… He was his friend, was he not? Then why did he do all these things…? Was it because of him?_

 _…_

 ** _No._**

 ** _Flare Hunter Z and Go operate outside of police jurisdiction._**

 _They operate using methods that suggest brute force or even barbarity. This was no era for knights, nor heroes. This was an era of Justice._

 _Justice._

 _X pondered this word. His family never got such justice for what they did._

 _His family was never forgiven for their actions._

 _Was this 'Just'? Was this what was supposed to have been done?_

 ** _Justice._**

 ** _"X. Listen to your heart. Now carefully listen to me. The Flare Hunters clearly do not have Kalos's livehood as first priority. They are outdated concepts, 'Heroes'."_** _His commander spoke, walking around behind X. The blue Hunter closed his eyes, absorbing these words._

 ** _"Don't you see? There are no heroes left in man."_**

 ** _"There is only… Duality."_**

 _Calem looked up slowly, charging his Mega Arm, "… Let's disclose this information later. Let them enjoy their last days of freedom…"_

 _'Soon… Hero…'_

 ** _He fired, blasting out the screen of Hunter Base._**

 ** _"Flare Hunter Z… Or should I say… Irregular!"_**

* * *

Go looked curiously at the girl sitting in front of her, legs crossed. She happily giggled, "What are you staring at?"

The programmer finally spoke.

"Z, what is she doing here?"

I paused, sipping my tea, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Go slammed her fist on the desk in front of me, **_"EMMA! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"_**

"Hey, I couldn't leave her out there alone, could I?"

"…Fair point."

We had returned to L.I.E (Did I only just notice that? Wow, I'm shallow.) with Emma. I felt sorry for her, so I decided to give her a home for the time being at the base, instead of her sleeping on the city streets. I admit, I had taken a liking to the curious girl. I offered her some better clothing, but she oddly refused it, claiming her clothes were fine. And… This is strange… She didn't feel hungry when I offered her food. That made me suspicious, of course. Had someone else been looking out for her in the streets?

What am I saying? This city is full of cafes. She probably ate at one.

Anyway, Detective Looker was out, so we just kinda hung around, waiting for the next mission to come in. Is this the life of a private eye? Just sitting around, waiting for jobs to roll around?

…I can see why Sherlock Holmes takes drugs now.

Chris yawned, tossing a small Aura Sphere to Ryu and tapping it between them like a small game of tennis. Go sat up, scratching her back and nudging Piku, "I'm bored~! Z, can we go to the stores and buy some stuff? That always makes me feel happier!" Emma looked up, pouting, "Oh, rub it in, why don't you?"

Ryu patted her back silently, "No offence."

I grumbled, "I don't wanna. Every minute we spend is another minute that the Flares have to prepare their plans. We can't risk-"

"Hey, Emma, if we go, we can buy burgers!"

* * *

 _She looked up from figuring out how to 'Eat' foods, or rather convert the food matter into energy through her faceplate. It was rather ingenious, and would allow her to fit in with others until she could remove the suit from her body._

 _"… **burgers!** "_

 _…When someone guessed her favorite snack. Emma's left eye twitched, "…She's a psychic!"_

* * *

"Burgers?"

I slowly turned to face the street girl, who suddenly had sparkles in her eyes. Ryu gulped, "Hoo boy."

 ** _"BURGERS! BURGERS! BURGERS! BURGERS! BURGERS! C'MON, Z! YOU'RE BUYING!"_** she cheered, pushing me out the door, as Go followed behind us, laughing like a madwoman. I yelped, "Hey-! I'm still poor! I can't pay off that many-"

" ** _BURGERS! BURGERS!"_**

 **"STOP THAT!"**

* * *

That's how I ended up at Lumiose Designs, a clothing store. Go was standing before me, sporting a yellow scarf, "Do you think this is good?" I stared at the programmer, who felt the woolen material, "… Um…"

She shrugged, placing the scarf back on the shelf, "C'mon, surely, there must be something you like!" I glanced out the window longingly at a hardware store across the road, "…More duct tape?"

 ** _"UUUGH!"_** Go suddenly exclaimed.

The store fell silent, as all eyes fell on us.

"Z, I've had enough! Here I am, trying to spend more time with you, and all you can do is play around!" Go glared, "I just… I really want to…"

 _'W…Wait. What am I…?' Go paused, sweat beginning to form, 'Am I… N…No, must be the weather…'_

I sighed, "Well, I guess I just suck when it comes to clothing. How about you go and try on some clothing, and I'll give my opinions on it." My companion stared with a poker face, "You just want to see me wear different clothing, don't you."

Ryu let out a dirty smirk, "Oh, and don't forget to try on the br- ** _AGH!"_** Chris slammed a massive Aura rice hammer on his head, "Nothing, Go! Let's see you try on some stuff!"

She shrugged, walking into the dressing room, "Is this repayment for the time I sent you out into the rain?"

"Yes."

* * *

 _Emma walked into a small, almost empty café, ', sitting down at a table. She let out a soft sigh, 'How much longer must I hide under the mask of the E-Suit? I just want to have my identity back and live like a normal girl… Curse you, Flares… Every last one of you…"_

 _Dangerous thoughts went through her head. She growled, neon blue lines on her body flaring up, "Gr… Kill… Flare…N…No… Must keep control… Somebody is…"_

 ** _"H…Hey."_**

 _An old man looked down at her. He wore a white lab-coat and jogging clothing, a small PokePad clipped on his belt. He studied the girl curiously, "Um… Is it okay if I sit here… **Emily?** "_

 _Warning alarms went off inside her head, 'He… He knows…?!'_

 _The man shook his head in disbelief, "I… Impossible… She died… But… Arceus…" He sat down, pulling a flask of coffee out from his pocket, "Sorry, you just reminded me of my late wife…" Emma let out a sigh, "Who just so happens to share the same name as me… Weird, isn't it?"_

 _The man nodded shakily, bullets of sweat forming on his forehead. He pulled out a business card, "Th… This was y-her business card. Do you remember?"_

 ** _Dr Emily Stanton, Psychologist._**

 _Emma studied the card slowly, "N…No, not really…"_

 _'Strange… She seems **familiar…** '_

 _A pain shot through her head, and she froze. Powerful electric shocks pulsed through her suit, "A…Agh…" She quivered, as the man put away the card, "A-Are you okay, Emily?! I don't want to lose you again…! Wait, this is…"_

 _The girl sat up, a new glow in her eyes, **"Sorry, I don't know Emily."**_

 _She swung her fist forward, neon blue pulsing around it-_

 ** _Fwap._**

 _Only to be blocked by a fist-catch. The man spoke, grey hair blowing, "I don't know how the hell you're doing this, **Albert,** but frankly, It annoys me. Unhand her right this instant." Essentia visibly flinched, before a rasping voice came from the possessed girl._

 ** _"…You cannot win… Tom."_**

 _She left the store, as if in a possessed trance. Blue neon lines appeared around her body._

 _The Professor sipped his coffee, brown eyes glaring, "…What has he done…?"_

* * *

"That looks… Actually, that's kinda cute."

"Yeah!"

Go laughed, adjusting her clothing, "I guess it does… but I don't think it's any good for our cause here." She was wearing a orange skirt, white top and a black bow, which all in all gave her the appearance, in my opinion, of a rather fancy café barista.

I voiced this out, and Go let out another laugh, a large grin crossing her face. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Then we better get it, in case we need to disguise ourselves in a mission that happens to take place in a café."

She was being serious apparently, because the next thing I knew I was hauling several bags of clothing out of the store and Go was happily skipping outside. Inwardly, I couldn't help but notice but her hat hadn't been removed, even once, throughout all this.

Go shook my shoulder, "Hey, Z! There's a manga store over there! Let's check it out!"

"Go, what's wrong?"

She stopped, looking at me curiously, "H…Hmm? Wh… What?"

"You seem more cheerful and happy recently. Is this because of… Something I should know?" I asked politely. Go blushed, running a hand through her chestnut ponytail. Our eyes met, cute amber and dark brown.

She sat down next to me, "It's just nice… To be able to travel with friends like you, y'know. I mean, in my childhood, I got to travel and go on camps and hikes and all that jazz, but I didn't ever emotionally connect with one… It's just… Just…"

 ** _"Found you!"_**

Y entered the store, gasping with a smile, before pointing at someone behind her, "Go! Z! Thank goodness I found you! She was getting pretty tired… of looking…" A taller blonde walked in, wearing a khaki bomber jacket and cargo pants. Her lime green eyes looked at both of us, before a smile crossed her face.

I stared back at her, "… Have we met?"

"Well, obviously!" She replied in a huff, rolling her eyes, "I would be dead if you didn't meet me!"

 ** _Viola!_**

I gasped, "Oh-Sorry! Viola, what brings you here?" She beamed, placing her hands on her hip, "About time you remembered! I had to ask your friend here to help track you down! Anyway, I'm just here to ask… Um… So, we've heard all the news…. And I want to be your official correspondent!"

Ryu and I sighed, "Sorry, no. We're a little busy doing… Flare Hunter Stuff. You realize this entire team is very fragile, right?" The journalist nodded, "I can do it! I've covered wars, you know!"

I shook my head, "You may have covered wars, but I'm in one. I'm sorry, I'm afraid a camera following us around would be-"

"Brilliant! I approve of it!"

I whipped around, glaring at Chris. One could practically see the stars glittering in her red eyes, "We'll be famous! I mean, think about it, Z! We could broadcast each of our Gym Battles out for the whole of Kalos, and…. And…!" She let out a sigh, imagining Arceus-knows-what in her mind. I sighed, shaking my head, "Go, you can vouch for me, can't you?"

"…Actually, I'm with Z on this one, Vio." Go spoke.

"I'm sorry, but it's just a matter of your safety… Z, you have final opinion on this, though. Make your choice."

I looked down at the young reporter, and she looked back up at me, green eyes looking up into mine. She tilted her head slightly, "Can I…Pleeeeeease?"

I grumbled, "It's like girls are popping out of the woodwork and joining the Flare Hunters. First Aile, Sakura, then Emma, now Viola too? I swear, not to be sexist, but next thing you know, they're falling from the sky!"

* * *

 ** _Part Two: A very Special adventure_**

* * *

 ** _Where Z is standing, about 200 ft above…_**

 _"Okay, this could be worse."_

 _She analyzed her situation, looking about. She was currently hundreds of feet above ground, her pokemon falling by her side. She was drained of energy from fighting all those Pidgeys, and she forgot her parachute._

 _She blasted through another cloud, meeting the cold winter air above the city. She grumbled, as her life flashed through her eyes. She remembered to pause at a couple of specific segments, maybe rewind and watch a few slow-mo replays of that time she fwapped that guy with a rock…_

 _"Hmm… I really need to have a more interesting life. Oh, and maybe slow my fall, too." the blonde muttered, grabbing the unconscious Butterfree. It began to slow her fall, but not quite enough._

 _She looked down. The concrete streets were rushing up to hug her._

 _"Aw, nutbunnies."_

* * *

 ** _WHAM!_**

Viola was about to celebrate her 'victory', when suddenly a small yellow projectile shot through the ceiling, slamming her to the ground in a shower of plaster. When the dust cleared,I screamed to the heavens, **_"RESHIRAMDANGIT!"_**

The camera girl let out a soft moan, "I…. I'm o…Okay…"

Go's jaw dropped, looking down at the small boy that had suddenly fallen from the heavens. Y gasped, "W…Where did he come from?!" I turned to Ryu, who shrugged.

"It wasn't me, was it?"

* * *

 ** _"L.I.E here! What can I help you with?"_**

 _"Looker, this is Z. I've got a case of spontaneously appearing diminutive pre-adolescents!"_

 ** _"… Man, you're lucky! I remember the days when the fans would be all over me. Y'know, all like, 'Looker, you have the best abs!'"_**

 _"Um… Sir?"_

 ** _"Oh, Looker, tell us more about Spoon Theory, I beg you!"_**

 _"Looker, focus…"_

 ** _"And I'd be all like, 'Simple, my little cupcake! For you see, this spoon was forged eons ago in the firey pits of the Reverse World by Giratina herself…'"_**

 _"...Please?"_

 ** _"Oh fine(Butthelegendofthespoonliveson). Take him back to HQ. I'll see what I can discern there."_**

 _"Copy. Z out."_

* * *

Looker lowered the wounded boy onto a sofa in his office, our small party standing by. Viola and Y had practically swore they would follow us around for the entire time we were in Looker's employ. I reasoned it wouldn't be too long. I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but with Viola following us around…

It's just… If somebody as important as her was wounded in battle, what… what would happen?

As for Emma, she had (For some reason) insisted on breaking open a window and backflipping in for the sake of doing so, earning her several odd stares. She shrugged with a chuckle, "What?"

Anyhow, after some brief introductions, we got straight to business.

Looker lifted up the child's limp arm, "Hmm… He seems to be badly wounded. I figure if we let him rest here for a bit, he should be able to wake up. Now that's out of the way… What's **SHE** doing here?!"I followed his gaze over to Emma, who was spinning a fidget spinner on her finger, "Spin Spin Spin Spin Spin Spin Spin Spin Spin… Huh?"

Looker folded his arms, "Is this the girl who was taking care of the other kids? Hmm… She seems familiar. But we can't have her here…. It's too dangerous!" Go and I traded glances, "What?! So, we just let her… Sleep on the streets? Again!?"The detective let out a sad sigh, "I'll…. Tell you some other time, I suppose. Until then, I have every right to assume that allowing what's-her-name in here may be a tactical mistake. Maybe she's bugged!"

Viola blinked, looking up from polishing a lens, "Oh?"

"… Um… This is a little hard to explain… Tell you what. I'll go send to Professor Willow for a jamming device or something for the HQ." Looker spoke, as he suddenly had a flash of inspiration, "Genius! I should have thought of that earlier!"

We all stared at the man, who had walked around behind his desk and tapped some keys on his laptop as if nothing happened. Go edged back slowly, "Z… Do I look like that when I hack?" I gave her an odd look, "What does that have to do with anything?

 _'Curses! Foiled again! Curse you, Tom!' a small voice echoed in Emma's head, 'Or… have I?'_

Emma looked around, spooked, "Um… Did anyone hear that?" She twitched visibly, before rubbing her forehead, "I… I think I need to sit down, rest for a-"

A clearly audible crunch, followed by a high-pitched scream, echoed throughout the city.

Emma let out a loud cry of pain, crumpling over on the floor, as the mysterious boy sat up, rubbing his head. I peered over, and realized the street girl had unexpectedly sat down upon a foldable fishing rod, conveniently tucked up the boy's… apron?

The boy yawned, stretching, before studying us. He cocked his head slightly, before speaking.

 ** _"Uuu… Disculpe. ¿Dónde estoy?"_**

Viola leaned over, curious in the small child, "Ooh! He's okay! I'm actually a little surprised! Hey, little angel! Where did you come from? Don't these guys normally have wings, too? And that ring of light over their heads?" My partner tugged her aside, "Calm down, Vio. I've got this. Can you calmly tell us who you are?"

"¿Huh? ¿Hola? ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy? ¿Me entiendes?" the boy responded, before he let out a small yelp and clamped a hand over his mouth, confused. The detective behind us pulled out a large book, "Hmmm…. I think she just said that she was thirsty from falling from heaven, and was looking for some tea! Of course! Silly me, the last one who crashed here wanted tea too!"

* * *

 _2016, around Chapter 11._

 _"So, you're from Hoenn?"_

 _"I sure am! I stop by here almost every day to get tea. You have the best blend in Kalos, y'know!"_

 _"Well… I'm actually quite proud you think that! At least I know who has been stealing all my tea now and leaving me tips…"_

 _"…So, can you untie me now, Mr Scary Barista? I have… Lore Keeper things to do."_

 _"For the last time, this isn't a café! You are in PRIK, the Pokemon Research Institute of Kalos!"_

 _"I get it! I get it! Just let me go! LEGGOLEGGOLEGGOOO!"_

 ** _"NO!"_**

* * *

"…No sabes español, ¿verdad?" the boy said, as we stared at the detective.

He scoffed, "No need to thank me, sir! Now, hang tight! I'm heading over to my friend in the Café to fetch me some more of the good stuff!" With that, he jogged out of the room. Viola ran out after him, "Hey! The tea at the Train Station is pretty good too! Maybe we can make a blend of both types!"

Y chuckled, "Wow… I, personally, don't even care much about tea, you know." Emma grumbled, rubbing her sore butt, "Did everybody forget the fact that I sat on a fishing rod? Owch, that hurts…"

The blond boy's eye twitched, before he exploded in a rage, yelling in that unidentified language in his surprisingly high-pitched voice, **"¿QUÉ EL HECK ?! ¿CÓMO PASÓ LA ESCUELA DE GRADO, USTED MORON DE LA MANCHA DE CACAHUAS ?! ¡NO QUIERO TÉ, QUIERO SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ EL INFIERNO Y POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HABLAR EL INGLÉS! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"**

Go and I cringed, Chris materialized a pair of noise canceling headsets, Ryu ducked under the couch, Y fell into the fetal position, as the mysterious boy kept screaming out loud. Emma yelled, and for a second I thought I saw her eyes… Flicker like a screen?

 ** _"¡Cálmese!"_** Emma yelled out loud.

All of us gasped. The boy even stopped screaming, as we all stared at her.

Ryu spoke first.

 _"…WHAT?!"_

* * *

 _Looker and Viola arrived at the train station, the former toting a large bag full of tea leaves behind him, "Miss Viola, how are you so sure that this Tea is one of the best in Kalos? It's just a small stall in the station!" The camera-girl chuckled darkly._

 _"Long ago, during a great conflict, it was said that this very tea-house was run by a psychologist."_

 _The detective froze. No… It couldn't be…_

 _"Her name was Emily, but everyone just called her… **Emma**."_

 _It… It had to be someone else. She wasn't… It wasn't…_

 _"However… One day… She never showed up to the tea-house…" Viola let out a sad sigh, "She was found dead in her apartment, killed by her own… Looker, are you okay?!"_

 _The detective's eyes were a dull grey, as if remembering a horrible past…_

* * *

 ** _"EMILY!"_**

 ** _"I…It's no use… Heh… Isn't it ironic it ended like this… with me shot through the head… Tom… It's… not… your…"_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _"…fault…"_**

* * *

 _Looker shook his head to clear the memories, "…I'm fine. L…Leave me alone, I'm fine…" Viola gave him a concerned look. He lowered his head, eyes shut… All of a sudden, he flicked his head up, determined eyes bright._

 ** _"Get behind that corner."_**

 _The blonde Gym Leader acknowledged this, and hid behind a drink dispenser, "But…" The detective shushed her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an odd screwdriver-like device, "Ever heard of the **Lumiose Gang**?"_

 _Viola nodded slowly, "Y… Yeah? Aren't they a gang of ruffians that roam the city and stir up trouble?" The man in the trench coat gave a grim smile, "Well, get out your camera, because they're here."_

 _Wild, raucous whoops and yells sounded throughout the building, before a massive mob ran in, the loud sounds of their feet like thunder in a storm. Clad in black eyeliner, leather jackets and weirdly colored hair, they all congregated around their leader, who began yelling. From Looker's perspective, he couldn't make out a single word. But he knew he was in trouble._

 _The blond reporter whimpered, "How could you tell...?" The detective responded quietly, a glimmer in his eye, "The ground was shaking, and these ears are better at picking up noise than you think. Say, from an angry mob. Why else would this station be empty, miss?"_

 _"HEY, QUIET! DA BOSS IS SPEAKIN', MAN!" a thug yelled at the two. Looker shrugged, "Of course, I can't handle this alone. I'm going to need backup…"_

* * *

 ** _"Espera, tú también eres español ?! ¡Guay!"_** the odd boy spoke, surprised. Emma chuckled, "Well, of course! After all, knowledge is power, and power is unfleeting!" Y stared, "You said that last bit wrong."

"Oh, shut up, you. -Este es Kalos, señorita. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Soy Emma." Emma continued. Go turned to me, "I got the Poogle Translate working, Z, maybe we can listen in to what they're saying."

She proceeded to boot the program up, holding the Pokepad to my ear, "Hmm…"

"El nombre es Amarillo. **Amarillo del bosque Viridian.** Está en Kanto."

I shook my head, trying to understand, "Go, can you write up a response to her? I need to attempt to communicate too." The programmer took the translation device in her hands, before an evil smirk crossed her face, "Heheheh…. Sure, Z."

She typed up a quick response, and I held it up and read it.

 ** _"Z. Un placer conocerte. Soy un idiota."_**

I sound like a natural, if I do say so myself.

Emma stared at me, before face-faulting. I sweatdropped. Go burst out laughing wildly, before Y joined in, having read Go's tablet over her shoulder. The boy stared at me, utterly deadpan, "... No quiso decir eso, ¿verdad?"

Emma rolled her eyes, before handing me a slip of paper she had written on with a response. I recomposed myself, reading it out.

 ** _"Mi inglés de España no es bueno. Utilizar el socio traducir. Nombre Go. Es una idiota."_**

The stranger chuckled, "Eso lo explica."

Go glared at Emma, "Hey!" Emma cheekily stuck her tongue out at the programmer, before continuing, "Ya veo ... ¿Qué te trae aquí, Amarillo?"

The boy looked down quietly, deep in thought, "-He oído que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda. Vine a apoyarla, pero ... ¡En mi camino aquí, me derribaron, me golpearon la cabeza y ...! ¡Por eso no puedo hablar inglés!"

Emma straightened up, a proud smile on her face, "Got it! Heh, ambos problemas resueltos. Bueno, sinceramente me disculpo por esto ..." She reached behind her back, pulling out a Wiffle bat from a nearby cupboard. The boy slowly edged back at the sight of the bat, "Para que-"

 **THWAK!**

The blond stranger lay on the floor, dazed, as Emma tossed the bat aside, **_"¡Lo siento!"_**

Ryu glared at the street-girl, "Hey! What the heck did you do that for?!" I nodded, hand on the Z-Sabre's hilt, "Yeah! He didn't even know our language, and you were able to talk to him! Why did you hit her?!"

The dark girl shrugged, "If you could understand what we were talking about, you'd know exactly what was going on. The crash caused her to be so stunned that she temporarily forgot how to speak English. So I hit her over the head again."

All of us stared at Emma.

"… That was the stupidest idea I've ever heard, yet it makes so much sense." Chris muttered. Emma smiled, bowing, "And that's why knowing many languages is important!"

 _Internally, she smiled to herself. She didn't even have to activate the E-Suit's translator. She already knew how to speak the language from a young age. It was one of her first steps to freedom… But not the last._

 _"…Ow…_ What… What was that for?" the boy muttered, rubbing his head. He removed his straw hat, and…

What.

 ** _THE BOY WAS A GIRL THE WHOLE TIME?!_**

He- no, **she** adjusted a short blond ponytail on the back of her head, "So, this is Kalos? I've heard so much about it in the news, but… Oh, sorry! I guess I probably need to introduce myself! I'm Yellow Amarillo, a farmer and adventurer!"

(A.N. This Yellow isn't the Yellow from the main series, so she has no memories of the Manga Red, the Gyrados, etc… Essentially, this AU's version of Yellow. She is completely unrelated to Red…. Or is she?)

Go held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Yellow… Um, are you really an angel who fell from heaven?" The girl giggled, "Of course not! I'm just an ordinary mortal, from Kanto. I already explained that to you, too, didn't I?" Y shook her head, "No, not really… Sorry…"

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine." She hopped off the couch, wincing as she took a step on the ground, "Ow…" Go walked over, helping her sit on Looker's desk. Only now was I able to observe her clothing and wounds.

She seemed to be clad in some appropriately colored (Yellow, that is) tunic, stained slightly with mud. On her head was a straw hat with twin blue feathers, and a pair of leather boots covered her feet. She had a brown apron over her tunic, and a messenger bag made from wool and more leather hung from her shoulder.

Literally, this girl was born from nature.

My partner pulled out her tablet, tapping a few options and selecting one. A blue light shot from the device, running over the wounded farmer's body and showering it in a cyan glow. Several red points appeared around her left arm, leg, and head. Switching off her scanner, Go tapped her leg, and Yellow flinched, "Broken left leg, broken left arm… Concussion, but we already covered that… Z, get over here."

I walked over, confused, "What's wrong, Go?"

"Yellow… Her body's human, but… her head is… It's more powerful." The programmer whispered to me, as the girl in question looked around the room, examining everything closely.

"…What do you mean, 'more powerful?'"

"It's not up to computer standards, of course… But I'm picking up large amounts of energy… Yellow's not human."

The farmer caught wind of this statement, her eyes snapping wide open.

 _"…Not… Human?"_

 _Emma growled internally, blue lines coursing over her body. Not human… She was a machine, a monster created by Team Flare, who was sworn on destroying her creators… One who would mercilessly destroy everything standing in her path to freedom._

 _Built for one purpose…_

 _Was she a machine…?_

 _This was not… She wasn't…_

 _It was Flare's fault. Flare would die._

I snapped my head to look over at Emma, "Did you just glow blue?" She stared at me, confused, "Z, people don't just start glowing all of a sudden, y'know." I closed my eyes, "Just making sure…"

"Oh, I'm human, all right." Yellow replied, a spark in her eye, "Maybe your equipment is malfunctioning, Go. I mean, what with you travelling around and all that."

I did a double-take, "Hold on a tick. How did you know we were Trainers? The news would have taken quite long to reach Kanto, and we've been mostly secretive! Yellow, is there something that you aren't telling us?"

 _Could she… Could she be…?!_

All of a sudden, the phone rang, breaking my train of thought. It was Looker.

 _"Z, come over here. I'm in a spot of bother!"_

Ryu rolled his eyes, spinning his staff around calmly, "Looker, Looker, listen. It's okay, we got the boy- Girl to talk. You can return to base now."

 _"The Lumiose Gang. They're here!"_

 _Emma froze._

Go gasped, "No… Those guys who like stealing other people's pokemon and being jerkasses? **THAT** gang?!"

 _"Yes! Hurry and get to Lumiose Station! I'm counting on you to back me up!"_

I turned to Emma and Y. Y whimpered, "D-Don't look at me! I'm no fighter!" Emma rolled her eyes, "I'll be waiting here."

Yellow hopped off the table, mounting Ryu's back, "I'm coming with you!" I shook my head slowly, "…It's too dangerous out there, Yellow. We've had experience with this, while you're a farmer with no combat training and a busted left. I'm sorry, we can't risk it."

 _Internally, she growled._

"So what?! Am I just going to sit here and let them harm more Pokemon?! Z, I'm a farmer, but you are too! So what makes us any different?"

I edged back.

"Do I… Know you? You seem like you know a lot more about me than most people…"

Yellow bowed, "I am a mere traveller, Z. Nothing more. Let's go."

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

Ryu snapped his fingers, "I was meaning to try this… **Teleport!** " We vanished in a flash of lavender. I closed my eyes…

When I opened them again, I was on the ground, throwing up the contents of my stomach. Go was by my side, doing the same action. She looked up at me, dazed, "I… Never want… to try teleporting… again…!"

Ryu shrugged, "Meh."

Yellow got up, standing on her own two legs as if she hadn't broken them at all in the last five minutes ago. She reached into her bag, "Alright, Kitty's down… Go, Chuchu!" A pikachu came flashing out of the red and white device, landing on the streets, fists raised. Yellow closed her eyes, "Ready! **Let's GO!** " She and the Pikachu ran forwards, heading towards the Station.

Oh, right. Nearly forgot to describe our location. Ryu had been a bit off the target, so we were standing on a little road named 'Ciel Street', as Go informed me. She noted the bikers that seemed to have taken over the roadway nearby, loudly yelling profanities at anyone unfortunate enough to cross paths with them. After performing her trademark tablet flip and holster, we realized that Yellow had run into a gang of bikers, and was locked in a furious battle against them.

I can't seem to get any peace around here, can I?

"YELLOW AMARILLO! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, Chris walking over and physically pulling the Viridian Girl back by her shirt. Yellow looked up at me in a huff, "Hey! I can fight too, can't I?" Go shook her head, "Sorry, Yellow. But leave this to us, like we've said."

All of a sudden, a loud explosion sounded behind us, and we turned to see a goon lying on the ground, twitching and dazed, as a crowbar landed with a metallic clank next to him. All of us exchanged glances at Chuchu, who shrugged, before running on ahead.

I sighed, "Yeah… leave it to us…"

Yellow snickered.

* * *

We made our way down the road, incapacitating the bikers as we went. Y radioed in, "Z! This is Y!"

I smirked, tapping my Holo-Caster on, "Who else would it be?"

"I tried to call in Hunter Support, but X isn't returning my calls! Do you think something could be wrong with his… **LOOK OUT!** " the navigator yelled. I peered up just in time to avoid a chain that was swung at my head with a nasty looking coil of barbed wire attached on the end. Chris spun his flame sword around, turning it into molten slag, "You were saying?!"

Y gasped, "Be- Oh! Look-what, you dodged?! Wha-YIPE- CRIPES- IT BOUNCES OFF THE WALLS-?!"

It was just an ordinary battle for me, as I ducked under swings and various rudimentary weaponry and Pokemon attacks. I dashed out of the way of two thugs attempting to catch me, making them slam into each other. A classic, that one.

Clearly, Y was more used to X's ranged fighting style, so my close-range attacks with a blade clearly scared her.

 _X… Where was he? Who was he, really?_

Go kicked a man into the air, swiping a pair of brass knuckles from him and raising them to batter her way through the various shields and other assorted metal bits. With nary a grunt, she grabbed the shoulder of one biker, vaulting over him and landing on the other side unscathed, "Z, no time to play with the infantry right now! We need to get to the station!" I nodded, pulling out my hoverboard and dashing off. Go vaulted onto the back of a passing bike, balancing perfectly on its back without the green-clad driver noticing.

Yellow rode up by my side, mounted on a Doduo, **_"HEY! Z! ARE WE CLOSE TO THE STATION, YET?!"_** I let out a yelp, almost falling off the Proto Shield, "W…WHAT?! How did you… But that's impossible-! Your Doduo…"

She waved it off like a mere compliment, "Details, details. So, where is the boss of these guys?" Go shook her head, "I dunno. We're nearing the station." By now, her bike's rider noticed, "Wait a sec-"

 **"No."**

She kicked him slightly, sending him skidding around and sending Go flying. She calmly performed a few flips through the air, before sending out Chariz mid-air and mounting the dragon, "Could be a while, actually."

Yellow's face lit up in excitement.

 ** _"I wanna be a Flare Hunter when I grow up!"_**

I smiled, "Maybe when you're more experienced, kid. Here we go!"

We sped towards the Station, aiming for the windows. Looks like we were going for collateral after all…

* * *

 ** _"My fellow comrades and brothers, the time has come for an uprising."_**

 _All eyes in the station turned to the head biker, who was standing upon a train carriage. He held a dirtied brown flag, with a bloody handprint upon it, and when he spoke, he spoke with authority._

 ** _"Look around us. The world has fallen into the depths of sadness. The hell that has become our day-to-day existence has eaten us whole."_** _The man spoke, as his comrades quieted down. He looked around the station, burning in his eyes._

 ** _"Team Flare has taken so much from us. They took the power station, and what are the adults doing about this? Nothing. They stand around, words coming forth from their mouths, yet to no effect. When we try to speak out, to fight back, we are shot down by their rebuttals. We have been unjustly classified as 'Wrong' or even 'Evil'."_**

 ** _"The time for speech is over. The time has come for us to act."_**

 _He held up an assault rifle, **"Tonight, brothers, we take the city. We slaughter those who had shot us down. How can there be hope in a world without such concepts?"**_

 ** _"There is still hope."_**

 _All eyes fell upon another man. This one was clad in a simple brown trench coat, and dark brown eyes. He spoke with authority, "The Flare Hunters do all they can to protect us. They serve to protect us, even when all falls. They are the ones we must believe in, we must trust. They can bring back light and hope."_

 _The bikers looked at the aged man, who marched forward, eyes shut, "Hope… What a mysterious word… Indeed, one with hope for the future can change it, but without the strength to do so, they cannot."_

 ** _"So let us hope they will succeed, even when there is none."_**

 _The leader growled, "You still believe, old man? You are alone in your cause! You can't do anything without somebody else! How can you stand when nobody aids you?" He aimed his gun at the detective, "You are alone."_

 _Looker smiled, looking up, "Never."_

* * *

The windows burst forth, and we flew in. My hoverboard roared with energy, Chariz by my side with Go on her back. Behind her, Yellow kicked through the window, pulling a large cloth out of her bag and gliding through.

We were here.

In a single moment, we landed before the Lumiose Gang, weapons holstered. I held out my hand, "I am Flare Hunter Z. Surrender and clear out this station." The man at the head of the gang laughed, "You?! You are our hope 'when there is none'? How foolish!"

Go and I looked puzzled for a few seconds, before I realized something, "Wait… Your parents all joined Team Flare, didn't they? Is that why you think like that?" The entire gang replied with many variations of agreement. The Leader spoke, steel in his eyes.

"We have no other choice, 'Flare Hunter'. We are going to take this city, then prove that we are stronger. Stronger than the world, than the Flares, than even you."

Ryu stepped forwards, angered, "How can you say that?! That is exactly what Team Flare wants you all to do! If we keep fighting, the world will be too destroyed for anyone to share!" I closed my eyes, deep in thought.

* * *

 _Too destroyed to share…_

 _If I kept fighting, then all these guys… they all had connections to Team Flare in one way or another… their lives would be ruined. They had no one else to fall back to, to talk to. That was why they became a gang, to take out the anger they felt out on the world…_

 _Just like I did._

* * *

Go gasped. I fell to my knees, eyes shut, "…Is that why? Because you feel like there's no hope anymore? Even as I keep fighting for you…" The man growled, "For us? As you imprison more of our folks, our lives fall apart. We are forced out on the streets."

 _"And we hate you for that!"_

I growled, "…All this hatred..."

 _Maybe it was an Endless Fight?_

I hesitated. The man fired.

Time slowed. The bullet was on a direct route to Looker's head. I was down, too saddened to take action. Viola screamed.

 _"E… **END THIS FIGHTING!"**_

* * *

 _An explosion of energy. The bullet crumpled to the ground, a shattered packet of lead. As if a starting gun was fired, the Lumiose Gang charged. Metal clashed on metal, as man after man rushed at us. We were outnumbered, out gunned._

 _It was chaos._

 _But just as I was about to fall in battle, something incredible happened._

 _A great gale, unlike anything I ever felt before, struck up. It blew the people off us, sending them flying. I looked up, and I saw none other than Yellow before me, hand outstretched. She closed her eyes, "So much hatred… I can't take it anymore… Why… Why do you all waste your short lives on doing battle with your own kind? It maddens me…"_

 _A random man rushed at her, a kitchen knife in his hand. Yellow's eyes snapped open, and she twisted around. Chuchu leapt out, kicking the knife out of the man's hand and watching it clatter to the ground. A Mightyena ran at them, eager to strike, but Yellow simply waved her hand, and the hound fell to the ground. Hard. He left a crater of concrete and plaster._

 _She kicked the knife, flipping it up into her hand, "Look at this. I have a knife. I could end this poor pokemon's life right now, and not have any emotion when I do so." She then crushed the knife in her hand, as if it was just tinfoil._

 _"Is that fair? To simply end something's life just because you hate it?" she spat on the word 'hate', "Is that fair? Just to kill on the basis of opinion?" She kneeled over the pokemon, placing her hand upon it._

 _"We must care for each other." Her hand glowed with a green energy, as she waved it over the pokemon, "We must treat the world as we want to be treated. We must love where there is no love."_

 _She raised her hand slowly, and the Pokemon climbed from the crater, unharmed. It looked at Yellow happily, before nuzzling her ponytail happily. It walked back into the mob, who were slowly edging away from this freak of nature._

 _I caught a few whispers of terror._

 _"Is this the Flare Hunter's secret weapon?"_

 _"Will she kill us all for attacking her friends?"_

 ** _"Is she a god?"_**

 _Go leaned over my shoulder, terrified, "…What kind of demon have we unleashed upon the world now?!"_

 _Yellow chuckled, blue eyes shining, "I'm no demigod. I'm mortal, just like you, or anyone else. I had parents who loved and cared for me. However, my powers are what make me so powerful. So, I know what you're thinking. Am I here to kill?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I never use my powers to harm others. They were granted to me, so I swore to use them only for good. Just like our lives. When we are granted our lives, we have our choice. We can choose to do good, or bring the world down with us." The blond girl- no, she was more than that- walked forwards, as the scared men edged away._

 _"I sense one man here who is a victim of the loss of his loved one. In fact, a great many here have. They aren't dead, just gone." She looked at Looker, nodding her head. The boss spoke again, "They are gone, all the same. Who do we have?"_

 _She spread her arms around her, "Each other."_

 _As she did, the leader growled, "Bullshit! TAKE THIS!" He pulled the trigger of his gun. Yellow tossed a seed before her. The seed glowed green, before blooming into a tree, landing before her and taking all the hits. The tree transformed back into a seed, and she ran forwards, "I'm sorry, then. I guess I need to stand up for my cause, then!"_

 _The world around them seemed to be blocked away be a circular wall of energy, keeping us or the grunts from helping their leader._

The man leapt into battle, firing his gun wildly at the girl. She swung her arm downwards, a green stroke of energy trailing behind like a paintbrush dipped in ink. The bullets were slashed in half as they flew by. Yellow jumped back, and Chuchu ran forwards. The Pikachu launched a massive bolt of electricity at the shooter, making him drop his weapon. Yellow snatched it up, "I don't want to fight. Please lower your weapons and-"

Twin bolts of energy sizzled out of the blue, leaving smoking marks in the ground before the gang leader.

 ** _"It's no use, Yellow. They only listen to somebody who outranks them."_**

Emma jumped into the room, holding a pair of energy pistols. She holstered them by her sides, looking at the crowd, "Listen up, guys! I want y'all to go home, rethink your life a bit, and then return to the city and help stop Team Flare. The world's screwed up, and it's all going to shit, but if we try our best to stop it being screwed up, then maybe one day it'd stop being screwed up!"

She pointed at the mob, "The world needs heroes. Are you with me?"

The mob stared, before somebody cried out, **_"SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY, THAT'S THE CHICK WHO KICKED THE BOSS'S ASS!"_** More cries went up, shocked and amazed, before somebody cried out something else, **_"THEN…. ISN'T SHE DA NEW BOSS?!"_**

Emma nodded, "Eyup. That's right. I'm disbanding the Lumiose Gang, stopping the buck, cutting the cord, burning the membership cards, whatever. You can all go home now!" The entire gang seemed to let out a collective shrug, before leaving.

All that remained was the previous boss of the Lumiose Gang, Yellow, Viola, Emma and Looker. Oh, and Go and I, of course.

Looker turned to the previous leader, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "Well, face-heel turn or not, you're still nicked for stirring up the public, holding up traffic, trying to start a revolt, and kitten huffing. If you would come with me, I'll take you in to-"

The man whipped around, furious, "You… You did this to me! **YOU MUST DIE!** " He leapt at Looker, eager to tear off his face.

And he did just that.

Go and I gasped, as grey hair fell out from under the face mask, revealing an all too familiar face. The man seemed just as surprised at this turn of events, but then a leer came across his features.

 ** _"GRAMPS!"_**

 ** _"PROFESSOR!"_**

Thomas Willow stood before the man, cracking his knuckles, "Ooh, shit's about to go down, son." The thug growled, swinging his fist forward. Willow brought his hands up, catching it calmly in his hands, before following through and tossing him on the ground. An Umbreon came out from his opponent's ball, launching a Shadow Ball, but the professor simply tossed off his trench coat, allowing it to take the hit.

Willow now stood, clad in his white lab-coat and lime lycra, squaring off against an opponent that far outmatched him. His hands raised, "Hit me."

The goon yelled, kicking at the researcher. He calmly stepped aside, letting the foot fly past him. Without pause, he raised his arm, blocking a Tackle from the Umbreon. Punches flew at him, but the professor grabbed his opponent, bringing his other arm up swiftly and striking the opponent's arm. The man cried out in pain, his arm falling limp to his side. Go gasped, "He just broke that guy's arm, didn't he?!"

The professor scarcely moved a step, allowing the Umbreon to leap at him, fangs bared. He pushed his palm forwards, repulsing the hound with a single movement. At last, it fainted on the ground, as Willow stretched, "Alright, gentlemen, who wishes to hit next?"

The fallen man stood, growling in anger, "You.. You barely hit me…" Willow chuckled, "This martial art is actually based around you hitting me first, so you are clearly at a disadvantage." I thought back to Willow's fight, and I realized he was right. Ryu's jaw dropped with mine at this realization.

"It's simple really; I'm better than you!" Willow teased, pulling out a flask of tea and taking a drink, "We could do this all day, and you wouldn't be any closer to actually hurting me. That isn't to say that it wouldn't be fun. Oh, but good news, you won't have to look for the boss anymore! Because he's right here!"

The professor's face darkened, **_"And he's fresh out of patience."_**

With a final anguished cry, his opponent ran at him. Willow stepped aside and held his flask out, clothes-lining the man.

He clipped on the handcuffs onto the unconscious man, before stepping back and taking a sip of his tea, "Well, that was fun."

Chris's eyes began to sparkle, "…Teach me, sempai."

Willow turned to face me, "So, I guess you must be a little confused, eh?" I nodded, approaching him slowly, "Y… Yeah! I am! Really!" Ryu agreed, "Why the secrecy? What the heck was the whole façade for?!"

He looked out of the window with a sigh, "I'll… tell you that story some other time. For now, we got the tea, let's go home." Yellow waved, "Um… Hello? I'm right here!" Willow chuckled, "Of course, of course… I guess everyone here has some explaining to do."

Viola climbed out from behind the dispenser, blushing, "That… That was amazing! To think that you were Professor Thomas Willow the whole time…!" Willow shook his head with a sad sigh, "Vio, can you hush up my involvement with this?"

"But… Why…?"

"I told you; I'll tell you that story someday." Willow simply spoke, turning around and leaving, hauling his massive sack of tea behind him. Yellow and Go followed, and Viola left another way with a slight wave, probably heading home.

Emma let out a sigh, "…I have a part-time job at a café somewhere, actually. Sorry, Z. Tell Look- I mean, Professor Willow… That I won't be home most nights." I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of café is open at this hour? That's weird…"

She kicked the ground, "I know, right?"

* * *

 _Internally, she gritted her teeth, 'I'm sorry, Z… Someday, I'll be able to truly tell you where I was…' That familiar cold feeling washed over her, painful to even hold within herself. She was too dangerous to remain around the others… too dangerous…_

 _A loaded gun._

 _A machine designed to kill._

* * *

She covered her eyes, running off, as tears streamed out from her eyes, "G…G'bye!" I waved awkwardly, watching her run off. _As she left, I could've sworn she transformed mid-run into some black figure…_

 _No… Essentia…?_

* * *

It was late at night in L.I.E. (Well, it should probably be called W.I.E now, but who cares?) The professor sat before Y, Go and myself. Yellow sat by his side, flipping through a sketch book.

"I guess I'll begin at the beginning." Willow finally spoke, "I always wanted to be a detective because of something that happened to me long ago… Z, has Go told you about my military service, right?"

I nodded, as Yellow hummed quietly, flipping a page, "Yeah. You served under Commander Budwiener, didn't you? You were part of the squad that awakened the 'Legendary Hero'." The professor nodded slowly, eyes shut.

 _"Yes… Zero… However, what I never told her, or anyone, ever… Was what happened to make me drafted."_

Go looked up from Piku, confused, "… What? But… wasn't it due to your strong sense of justice?" Willow barked a laugh, "Hah. You were only five when I first told you that. Of course I had to dumb down the story for your young, impressionable mind. No, here is the true, unabridged story…"

* * *

 _"Don't you find it odd that I, a computer science engineer, was drafted into war when I could have just as easily served as a 'Navigator' just like Y here? That's because it was a punishment for something I didn't do."_

 _"The year was 1985. It was an era of great prosperity for researchers like me. Communications networks like the ones we use today were just becoming the norm, then. Of course, today was a special day… Oh, and Go always got the date for the war wrong. It was always 1986. So apologies if she told you the wrong year."_

* * *

 ** _13 December, 1985  
PRIK Exhibition Hall_**

* * *

 ** _"It was a simpler time. I was a lot fatter, had a beard and all, really, most people commented I looked like Santa Claus… But that's besides the point."_**

* * *

 _Thomas Willow nervously shuffled his cards, standing behind the stage, "Um… 'The year is 20XX. Network technology has advanced to the point where'… No, too presumptuous." He grumbled, "How am I supposed to present this information… Oh, Arceus, I was never one for speeches…"_

 ** _"Willlooowww~!"_**

 _A black haired woman ran up behind him, playfully shoving him. The professor turned around, "Oh! **Emily!** "_

 _The woman was black haired, with dark brown skin. Her lavender eyes were full of life and joy. In fact, one could even say she resembled Emma in many senses. This was **Emily Stanton** , one of Tom's colleagues and his partner, just like a certain maroon-clad hacker was to me, over 58 years later. She was a Kalosian psychologist, one of the best in Kalos, in fact. She and Thomas had a long history with each other._

 _She grinned happily, "Tom, today's the big day! Can't you wait?!" Willow rubbed his back, "Ugh… Emily, we aren't Uni students anymore! Why do you still shove me around?" The woman laughed, scratching the back of her head, "Because you still act like a Uni student, silly!"_

* * *

 ** _"Ah, yes, Emily. My only true love in this world." Willow grew silent._**

 ** _"It was not meant to be…."_**

* * *

 _"Thomas!" a raspy Sinnoh accented man called out. Willow turned to face the man, smiling, "Oh! Dr Albert Xerosic, we meet again!"_

 _Xerosic was a man with weird brown sideburns back then. He took particular pride in his impressive mustache, one of which even Thomas admitted he was jealous of. He came from royal Sinnohian blood, and as such held high aspirations for his work._

* * *

 ** _"Xerosic was another of my colleagues at the time. The three of us, we were unstoppable. I worked on networking and communications, Albert on bio-mechanical engineering and robotics and Emily on psychology and the human body."_**

* * *

 _"So, Tommy-boy, how has the presentation coming along, Hmm?" Albert asked. Emily chuckled, "Knowing him, he spent the whole night last night studying for today, didn't he?" Willow laughed, "It's fine, you two. I simply had to put the finishing touches on it."_

 _"Thank you, Tadashi Hikari, for that inspiring speech about the connected world. We can only hope that a world linked by combat… A Battle Network, if I may be so bold to say… Will never come to pass, and Everlasting Peace will reign. We now welcome Dr Thomas Willow to the stage for his research on linking the human mind to such a world-wide network."_

* * *

 ** _"The Neuron Energizing Transmission Network Aid and Virtual Integration System Alpha (N.E.T.N.A.V.I.S ALPHA, or simply Alpha, as it came to be known) was groundbreaking. Emily and I had worked so long for this day, for somebody to take the pain away… My father before me was a simple man, you see. He was a man of the land, and he practically worked himself to the day it took his life. My mother left me when I was so young… So I swore upon his grave… That I would make things right. So I learnt how to bend code. I learnt how to make it move. I watched it withstand all the hell I put it through… With this system, we could control humans as simply as robots, allowing for the perfect worker… The perfect soldier… The Unbeatable machine! To tell the truth, today it sounds evil, hell, controlling. But the network was only new back then. We could only do so much with it… And we were fools. With hands of data, there was not a task we couldn't do."_**

Willow's voice was cold and quiet. All of us were silent, before Go breathed, "S…So… So what happened?"

 _"Emily… She was taken from me."_

 _We gasped. The professor had spoken_

 _" I can still remember that one night…."_

* * *

 ** _"THOMAS!"_**

 ** _"EMILY! NOO!"_**

 ** _"TARGET SIGHTED. ELIMINATING."_**

 ** _"NOOOOOO!"_**

 ** _*Pew!*_**

* * *

"That, kids, is a story for another day. But to give the cliffnotes, I was accused of killing her, and was drafted into the war as a result. I became a detective to try and clear my name. But Xerosic…. He has always been one of my primary suspects."

"…Why's that, Professor?"

 ** _"He was jealous."_**

* * *

 _"Dr Xerosic, no offence, but that idea is just ludicrous! Robots, much less 'Super Fighting Robots' of the caliber that you speak, are science-fiction pipe dreams! And what about the other machines, those ones designed to be used for helping us do basic tasks? The 'Robot Masters'? That's ridiculous!"_

 _The scientist growled, "Can you not see it, gentlemen! Robotic compatriots, aiding us in our everyday tasks?" The crowd shook their heads, murmuring in disagreement. This man's ideas were too incredible to be possible, he had nothing to show for it, and he was grating and angry._

 _Well, not 'nothing'._

 _He had a prototype, a jet-black suit of armor he named the 'Expansion Suit' that would apparently allow the user to survive powerful blows, enhance their movement speeds and strength to superhuman levels, control pokeballs and camouflage into anything. In addition, it had an optional plasma gun powered on a Mega Stone apparently named the 'Mega Buster'._

 _Sounded like something out of some sort of childish video game, the congregation agreed wordlessly, and rejected the notion. They, however, passed Dr Willow's NETNAVI project._

 _The rest was history. Networks were the future._

 _But Albert would never be the same._

* * *

Thomas closed his eyes, "I refuse to speak of what truly happened that night right now. There are still young minds in the room." He looked at Go and I. I sighed, "Professor…" The man smiled, "Besides, it's late now. You two should probably go to sleep."

I yawned, "N…Nonsense… I'm a grown 18 year-old… I can do whatever I want…"

 ** _Thump._**

Go and I collapsed on the floor, sleeping soundly after the day's work. Yellow looked unto us, before producing a woolen blanket from her bag, placing it over us, and curling up to sleep on the couch.

Thomas Willow smiled to himself, "Out like a light."

* * *

 _Essentia roamed the alleyways, but not quite herself. Her neon blue lines gleamed in the darkness, and she was on the ground, fighting herself. Her amber visor flashed repeatedly, like the light on a pokeball attempting to hold back an escaping Pokemon trapped within. That she was. Trapped within the cursed armor._

 _Suddenly, the struggling stopped. She stood up, a dark gleam in her eyes._

 ** _"MISSION OBJECTIVE : ELIMINATE ALL THREATS TO FLARE."_**

 _All of a sudden, a blue flash appeared before her, warping as it finished distorting. Matter to energy conversion was no easy task, especially for this man in particular. Essentia glared at the man before her with a primal growl._

 _He wore a blue and yellow bodysuit, heavily plated on the front. Unfortunately, this had the effect of making the wearer look fat... On his arm was a grey gun of sorts, and his helmet was blue, with an uneven yellow '!' sort of insignia. His face could be seen through the front of the helmet, and it was grinning._

 _The man waved his arm around, "Stop right there, you fiendish cur!" The much more agile Essentia grinned, "Is this some sort of joke, Thomas? Halloween is months away. Why, you look like some horrible box art for a sci-fi video game!"_

 _Thomas Willow laughed darkly, "Well, it's powered on your 'Mega Buster' concept. But that's besides the point! I came here with the express purpose of doing battle with you! With this power by my side, I am more than just a man… So I suppose you can call me… **MEGAMAN!** "_

 _In the night, if one could listen hard enough, they could hear the fourth wall detonate._

 _The man behind Essentia laughed, "'Megaman'? More like 'Bad Box Art Megaman'! **DIE!** "_

 _The black-armored figure drew one of its guns, blasting away at Professor Willow. However, he slid right under the blasts like a batter sliding to a base. He jumped into the air, pulling out the Mega Buster._

 ** _"THIS… IS MY DESTINY! CHARGE SHOT!"_**

 _A massive orb of destruction spat out the end of the grey gun, sending the black prototype flying back into a wall. Willow landed before it, "And… That's all I got. I can jump, I can shoot, I can slide."_

 _"…That's stupid. DIE!"_

 _Willow slid under several more blasts, charging his Mega Buster to the maximum level. Again and again the two clashed, but the old man was weak and weary compared to Essentia's younger, more agile body. Plasma bolts rocked the alleyway, and at last, Willow was on the ropes._

 _Wearily, he dragged his body up, charging up a power shot, "I'm sorry… Z… I can't let you run wild!" Essentia charged up both her guns as well, preparing to end the good doctor's life…_

* * *

 ** _"BLAST SEED!"_**

 _An explosion rocked the alleyway. A green flash, followed by a blue, beamed in._

 _Marisso stretched, as his trainer stood over the fallen figure of Essentia, "So you're the signal we tracked… Professsor Willow, I want you to leave the area…" He winced at the man's terrible armor, "On charges of terrible cosplay. I'm not that fat. And is there really so much yellow on my armor?"_

 _Willow rolled his eyes, "What is this, pick on the old guy day?" With that, he beamed out, leaving behind only X and Essentia in that alleyway._

 _X raised his Mega Arm, "I'm beginning the mission! Surrender now Irregular and make it easier for us all." Essentia let out a dark chuckle, "…You're still weak."_

 _X's weapon began charging, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"_

 _The black armored figure turned around, smiling under its visor. X followed, arm cannon trained on it._

 _"Your Mega Arm is a weak version of the Mega Buster. It is not powerful enough to destroy Ceratanium, the metal the very **Hero of Kalos** had in his blade."_

 _X's eyes lit up in realization, "You want to help me… Destroy Z? … You're an Irregular! I can't team up with you!" The dark figure laughed softly, "And is Z not? Remember, as an Irregular Hunter, your job is to eliminate all Irregulars."_

 ** _"I am simply helping you save Kalos…"_**

 _X closed his eyes, Mega Arm still charging…_

 ** _A single blast echoed through the night sky._** _When the smoke cleared, X was standing there, hand outstretched, Mega Arm smoking and aimed at the heavens._

 ** _"Where can I find this… power?"_**

* * *

 ** _Part Three: What vengeance means._**

* * *

 ** _?, Lysandre Manor  
_** ** _A few months ago._**

 _"Milord, he's here."_

 _"Send him in at once."_

 _The orange haired demon entered through the doorway, eyes glowing a neon blue. He turned to face the red-haired CEO of , "Mr Lysandre. I have been expecting you." Lysandre bowed respectfully, "Milord, all is going as planned."_

 _The dark boy walked past him, eyes burning with hatred, " **Red…** How I hate the color. **Red** is the color of he who defeated me, all those months ago… **Red** is the color of my business, going up in flames… **Red…** But you, I trust, have no such aspirations to back-stab me, do you?"_

 _Lysandre nodded, standing tall, "Yes, milord. I am at your command." The demon smiled, "Fabulous. Now, allow me to introduce you to a creation of mine, somebody I would call my 'son'…"_

 _Another figure marched in. This one was female, with dark blue hair like the ocean. She wore a black tunic, corrupted and broken by neon blue lines. Her eyes were a dull cyan, and one hand glowed with a dark power. The dark man walked to her side, "This is my copy, **D0N-α.** She is completely obedient to me, and she is the perfect warrior. Do you want me to loan her to you?"_

 ** _"No."_**

 _The dark man growled in surprise, "What? You dare disobey me?"_

 _Lysandre smiled, "No…"_

 ** _"….Because I already have one myself!"_** _he pointed up, revealing a black-haired girl in a stasis tank._

 _The dark man smiled, "Good…."_

* * *

It was another fine day in Lumiose City! The sun was shining, the Fletchling were singing, and…

 ** _"AAAAAAAH!"_**

I rolled over, getting tangled up in the blanket that had inexplicably appeared over Go and I. Yellow lay by my side, getting up in a daze, "Huh? Good morning… Oh, Z. Did you have a bad dream?"

 ** _"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU LEVITATING ABOVE THE FLOOR?!"_** I yelped. Indeed, the blond girl was hovering slightly over the floor as she slept. She chuckled, running a hand through her blond hair, "Looks like I still haven't gotten over that habit yet…" She came to a rest back on the floor, stretching slightly.

Go was now awake, rubbing her eyes, "What the… am I seeing things? Did Yellow just…?" Yellow nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'll explain."

She got up, raising her hand. Across the room, a cup filled with boiling water from a nearby kettle, and a bag of tea leaves, tired of its insignificant existence, leaped in. Then the cup flew gently across the room into her hand, and she took a sip.

"Have you ever heard about the Viridian Blessing? They say that every now and again, those born in the Viridian are imbued with a power. A power that could be used to change the world or tear it down." She spoke, "I was one of these people, and I was given the power to understand human and Pokemon minds alike, the power to heal even mortal wounds… And, I got the rare power of being able to literally affect the world around me, as you have just witnessed. In other words, I'm a psychic mage, if you're into that sort of thing."

Yellow sat down upon a nearby sofa, "But I don't want to harm others with this blessing. I want to prove to the world that humans and Pokemon can co-exist, despite the conflict that surrounds them. That's why I fight."

Go gently placed a hand on Yellow's shoulder, "Y… You really are an angel, Amarillo…" She chuckled, "Just call me Yellow, okay? I'm still a lone farmer at heart, but one with a vision."

The moment was ruined when Ryu yawned, stretching and awakening from his slumber. His amber eyes batted open, and he looked about, "So, what's the current operation?" I shrugged, looking around, "Hmm… I dunno. I can't Professor Willow anywhere."

Chris walked towards the door of the office, "Well, whatever. He probably went home for the night, knowing him. What else would he be doin-"

 ** _"A city overrun with mystery! Clues hidden in the cracks of reality! I can't sit still because I want to know! So couragously Jack In and let's go!"_**

The door flew open, comically slamming the Lucario into the wall, as Willow entered the room, holding a series of files, **"MORNING, FH'ERS!** Have you watered the pot plant yet?" He gestured over proudly at a nearby plant that, yes, shock and surprise, was in a pot.

"It's the best pot plant I ever had! Look at it! Three years, and its still fresh!" he folded his arms, "Most only survive six months in the office, but I have made especially sure to water this one every day!"

Go leaned over, sniffing it, before letting out a satisfied sigh, "It's a tea tree. Of course you would have one in your office."

"… I have a feeling that joke was supposed to have a slightly different punch-line, but screw it!" a familiar voice spoke.

Leaf trotted in, rifle slung over her back, "Hey there, chaps- Oh! Yellow! Nice seeing you again!" Yellow ran over to the comparatively much taller girl, burying her face in her leg, **_"Leaf-chan!_** " Ryu leaned over to me with a chuckle, "It's almost like Yellow's her little sister, seeing her like that."

Go walked over to Leaf, confused, "You know her?" Leaf nodded, "Yeah, we go way back! But that's a story for another series! I'm just glad she's okay!" Chris looked at the sniper, "Well, she was just suffering from a broke-"

" **Ah!** Nonononono, I want to hear it from little miss Kawaii's mouth!" the Kanto League Heroine crouched in front of the blonde, "Were you hurt badly?"

"No, nee-chan!"

"Did Z make a bad impression on you?"

"Not really! I think he's quite nice!"

"… Have you been eating all your meats now? You need protein, Yellow."

The viridian girl pouted, "I don't like them! Why should we eat other Pokemon for food?"

Leaf growled, "Yellow, we talked about this! If you don't eat your Magikarp, you won't grow to be tall and badass like me! You'll be constantly stuck in the _'Adorable Badass'_ Trope, and you wouldn't want that now, do you? I mean, look at you! You're freaking 15 now, and you look ten!"

All of us (Except Leaf and Yellow) gasped in surprise. I never would have guessed that the girl was really that old if Leaf hadn't stated it. Could it have been yet another part of the Viridian's Blessing? Or was she just really good at concealing her age?

Ryu muttered under his breath, "Woah… But she's so young…"

"I don't wanna~!" Yellow whined, as Leaf continued to berate her. Professor Willow pulled the sniper aside, "Alright, alright, that's enough of making little kids cry. Miss, I don't believe we've met. Who are you?"

Leaf tipped her cap, turning to the old professor and holding out her hand for him to shake, "Leaf Budwiener, sir. A pleasure to meet you, Professor Willow." He took her hand, shaking it, "Why, hello there, Leaf. Are you, by any chance, single and ready to mingle?"

Leaf edged back, "… Um… Not really… I mean, there's Todd…"

Willow snapped his fingers, "Dang! You would be perfect for Z, you know!" Ryu rolled his eyes, "Not really. She did shoot him."

The man was oddly quiet after that statement, "…Oh. I would ask… But I don't wanna know. Z, I have a new mission for you, as well as a new weapon." I straightened up, shifting uneasily. There was a way that he said those words that made me oddly nervous.

"This is the Mega Buster, that weapon Xerosic worked on all those years ago." the professor produced a gun, handing it to me, "I've modified this one so it was smaller and more compact, so I think we can call it… the _Z-Buster._ "

He handed it to me, and it felt warm in my hand.

 _...Warm?_

"And yes, I was using it. You may just be a better detective than I am." The professor laughed, "I think I've located Xerosic, and it seems like bad news. He's part of Team Flare now." He pulled down his sleeve, revealing a bloodstain on his arm, "Sadly, the armor I was wearing was too weak, and I took some hits. Sorry, but you'll have to go on without me."

Go hissed, as did Leaf, as the latter pulled out a healing device, "Professor, don't try to move! You took quite a few bad hits out there!" The man chuckled, "I know. Z… take the Z-buster… Destroy what I couldn't."

As I turned to walk away, he let out a weak groan, "Is it right to ask me of you?"

I smiled, spinning the gun on my hand, "Yes."

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

I rode onto the scene on my Hoverboard, "So… This is the place, huh? _Juane Plaza…_ " The area was a mess, mud and trash lying on the ground. Never was there a better interpretation of a 'bad 'hood' than this.

Ryu shuddered, flame sword by his side, "… All of a sudden… I feel the back of my furs stand… I don't like-"

 ** _"DIE!"_**

A plasma burst blasted us off our feet, sending us sprawling on the ground. I let out a moan, weak and low on energy all of a sudden. I struggled, standing upright.

And there she was. Not the face of a killer, but that of an old friend. An old ally, even.

 ** _Essentia_**.

Back at HQ, the professor's face fell, as he viewed the action from his monitor. Weak from his wounds, he reached for a microphone, connecting to my Holo-Caster.

* * *

 ** _"… I should have told you. I said she was our ally. But here she stands, in the shadow of the man you seek to destroy."_**

* * *

 _We charged at each other wordlessly, blade meeting plasma. I cleaved the energy bolt in half… Or so I thought. The bolt blasted a clean hole through my blade, striking my exposed chest._

* * *

 ** _"You came to avenge her death… You came to save Kalos."_**

* * *

 _The machine marched forwards, twin pistols raised. It wasn't human. Not anymore. I struggled to stand, burning plasma wounding me, and she fired away angrily, energy bolt after energy bolt striking my form. Ryu cried out, running forwards to advert the fire, but she grabbed and threw him aside like a paper ball._

* * *

 ** _"But it seems…"_**

* * *

 _I groaned, raising my sword. For the first time since I acquired it, it was cracked. Cracks spider-webbed across the green phase blade. It was damaged by mortal weapons? That couldn't be! It was the legendary sword…_

 _Wasn't it?_

* * *

 ** _"We cannot do both."_**

* * *

 _I approached Essentia, still weakened, "Essentia! What are you… doing?"_

 _When she spoke, a raspy man's voice came from within, one wearied by age but bathed in anger, **"Tell me now. Is there a Hunter among us here? Is there someone who can stand up and even try to fight?"**_

 _He blasted away at me, sending blood flying. I tried dashing aside, but my dash boots seemed weak, too slow to even avoid his fire._

 ** _"TELL ME, TOM! Is there one among your ranks? Is there one who values courage over life?"_**

 _Epona came out, leaves swirling around her as she ran forwards. Essentia raised his hand, and in a simple wave, flames burst out, destroying all the leaves. Epona let out a scream of pain, as the black figure emotionlessly jumped on her, slashing her with a blade of flame._

 ** _"Do you see the truth? There is nothing more powerful than Team Flare. I joined it to bring about a world of everlasting peace!"_**

 _I reached for my sword, charging forwards. A shattering sound, green shards of energy smashing from her arm. She laughed demonically, holding me against a wall and attempting to crush my throat in her grip. It was like fighting a demon, indeed, an upward struggle against one who truly wanted to bring about my demise._

 ** _"There are no heroes left in man."_**

 _I will vouch to this day that this clash was the closest an enemy had ever gotten to me._

 ** _"Z-BUSTER!"_**

I fired my gun at point-blank range, sending the enemy rocketing back in a cloud of grey smoke. Rain began to fall, and I charged up my gun once more, "I… I'm sworn to protect… to protect Kalos…"

I held up the plasma weapon, Mega Core shining, "Even now… I refuse…! I refuse to sit still and allow our enemies to take us down! If what you say is true, and there are no more heroes…"

 ** _"Then there'll still be the Hunter!"_**

Plasma rocketed from the end of the weapon as I spoke, sending the enemy crashing into a wall. She stood, visor cracked and flickering.

Its voice modulator was broken, as if some sort of shattered transmission was going through the helmet, she dragged her guns up, "You… You have taken… My Mega Buster… I will… take it from your corpse!"

The pain in my head went away, as I realized who the foe who stood before me was.

 ** _"Dr Albert Xerosic!"_** Ryu gasped, "Isn't that the guy Tom told us about? But… Is he controlling Essentia through the suit?" I growled, sheathing the Z-sabre, "Well, the sword has no effect on him, so he can **EAT BUSTER SHOTS!"**

Lemon-like bolts of plasma rained out the end of my gun, damaging the black armor heavily. The man controlling it simply laughed, "Fools… Do you know who you are shooting?"

Ryu marched forwards, blade ready, "Yeah! A real jerkass, bitch!"

"If you destroy the suit, the one piloting it will die too! And do you know who is driving this suit?! **DO YOU?** " Xerosic yelled, "Tom should have told you… **_Emily never died that night!_** "

With that, the Variable Identity System kicked in, and she took the form of…

 _Emma?!_

In her voice, she spoke, **_"Not a bad actress, am I?"_**

* * *

Go gasped. Yellow quivered, "…No way… It's the same mind… And she's thinking about killing Z?!" Leaf closed her eyes, "She was a Flare the whole time… How badly have I been duped?"

Thomas Willow seized up the communicator, **_"Z! GET OUTTA THERE! NOW!"_**

* * *

I was confused.

Confusion in a battle was a disadvantage, an ailment if I could go so far. Here I was, standing before a black-armored evil that was in control of power far beyond mine, and she just revealed herself to be…

"Emma?" Ryu asked.

 ** _"Yeah, it's me. I joined Team Flare all those days ago, when that fool Thomas Willow tried to kill me!"_** she declared, guns raised, **_"I underwent the transformation to a young girl, in order to exact my revenge, and with Lysandre by my side, I shall usher in a new world order! WITHOUT YOU!"_**

 ** _"Z! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE! PLEASE!"_** Professor Willow screamed. Epona joined my side, as my eyes glazed over.

 _She was… how… but… It can't be! No! I refuse to believe that she's nothing more than a machine! She must be able to see how much she's hurting us!_

"So, decision time, **Flare Hunter!** Do you really have it in you to kill me and save Kalos, as you claimed? How many more lives must I take? You are nothing! Humanity is flawed, as is that liar, Professor Willow!"

 ** _"…I…"_** I choked out, gun in my hands shaking. I was open to attack. My sword was broken beyond repair, my Braixen had lost all will to fight, and Epona was wounded.

 ** _"Join us, Z. Join the rebellion for truth! Prove that you are more than a dirty Hunter!"_**

 ** _"I… I will never join you! CHARGE SHOT!"_**

Without another thought, I released the trigger. Then, I felt my body dissipate into a beam of maroon energy, as an invisible gale carried me skyward. Ryu and Epona followed

Essentia growled in a primal anger, neon blue lines burning. Xerosic scoffed, "Flare Hunter… What a joke."

* * *

 ** _Mission Failed..._**

* * *

I reappeared in front of Professor Willow, who was typing in commands in his laptop. I yelled at him, enraged and angered, "WHAT THE HELL?! I HAD HIM!" He continued typing rapidly, "That's what I'm afraid of. Stand down or I'll have to get more than a little nasty."

In that instant, I didn't care who was an enemy. I had to avenge Emily's death. I had to kill. But I couldn't do both, could I?

I had to kill…

Kill…

I gasped, silently looking up. That violent urge to kill was gone all of a sudden, and all that remained was the blood on my wounds. I slumped to the ground, weakened and wearied, "Professor…"

He sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry that I never told you, Z… It is as I feared." Yellow closed her eyes, "I still sense that odd aura coming from Emma…" Leaf shook her head, "She's not Emma. Not anymore. That was some sort of monster!"

Go looked at the professor, confused and angry, "Gramps, I recorded Z and his team suddenly transforming from matter to energy… They teleported! But how?"

I glared at the professor, "I want explanations! What did you do to me? Why are you so involved in my life? What really happened that night?!"

 _He let out a sigh._

 ** _"Xerosic… Killed Emily."_**

* * *

 ** _"Go…I have told you this story many times before you sleep."_**

 ** _"This time, listen carefully."_**

* * *

 ** _Lumiose City, December 29, 1985_**

 _My project was approved, and Xerosic's wasn't._

 _I stood outside of PRIK, beginning the long walk home just like he always did. Rain was falling upon the street, just as it is right now. Of course, this was before Team Flare and that pesky Lumiose Gang, so it was actually quite serene out there._

 _I was, of course, thinking of Emily._

 _We had just been wed a few days ago, the ring still on my finger. It was cold, metallic and icy. Just like the cold iron body of a machine._

 _A rippling pain suddenly shot through my body. I slumped over, weak. Behind me stood Xerosic, holding a weapon from an age where one's life work could be extinguished by a man with a gun._

 ** _"What are you doing?!"_** _I cried, as blood began to bleed out. The scientist never spoke a word, but he spun the barrel of the revolver, ready to fire yet another round into me. And he did, without a hint of remorse._

 _He smiled, and I would never forget that sadistic smile._

 ** _"I want you to suffer, Thomas Willow."_**

 _He walked over to my bleeding body, grinding the sole of a metal boot into me. He was wearing the Expansion Suit, I realized. After wounding me sufficiently, he charged up his Buster, eager to see my brain matter smeared over the pavement. It seemed like the end, when all of a sudden, a burst of energy came over me. One that caused my body to glow with power, one that caused all my wounds to close up._

 _We called **O-Power. Over-Power**._

 _It was a program that was tested on the NETNAVIS system that would increase one's body strength and attack power to the strongest it could be temporarily. But it was still in development, a prototype, even. The only people who could access it was me and..._

 _No…_

 ** _"Xerosic!"_**

 _She ran out of the building, holding one of the experimental terminals in her hand. She clipped it on her waist, the small screen shining in the night. Without a pause, I grabbed Dr Xerosic, throwing him to the ground. He got back up, firing his buster at me repeatedly._

 ** _"THOMAS!"_**

 _This was long before I learnt how to properly fight._

 ** _"TARGET SIGHTED. ELIMINATING."_** _The black armored monster spoke emotionlessly, never once going for the handgun on his leg. He was going to take me out with his weapon, the Mega Buster. His creation against mine._

 _But just as I was about to fall from my wounds, Emily healed me once more, leaping in the way and taking all the shots._

 ** _"EMILY! NOO!"_**

 _Xerosic looked shocked for a second, before he let out a small smile. Someone was dead, and the sick man was satisfied. He teleported away, laughing like a maniac. I kneeled over Emily's body, realizing that her terminal had taken several critical hits, and would be unable to save her now._

 _She was dying in my arms. There was nothing I could do to protect her. I reached for her arm, "No… Please… Emily…"_

 ** _"EMILY!"_**

 _Then… she spoke for the last time on his Earth._

 ** _"I…It's no use… Heh… Isn't it ironic it ended like this… with me shot through the head…"_**

 _I gasped, spraying her with a Potion, "Emily, don't say that! He can't win now! What he did is wrong!"_

 ** _"…I don't want to lose another person dear to me!"_** _I cried out in anger. First my father, now my wife. Was I doomed to be alone forever? More importantly…_

 _She placed a hand on my forehead, "Don't worry… Everything will be fine… as long as you live… I know…"_

 ** _"Justice will prevail. It always has…"_**

 _With that final thought, blood came to her mouth, **"Tom… It's… not… your…"**_

 ** _…_**

 ** _"…fault…"_**

 _With that, the only person I truly loved passed away in my arms. What was going through my mind? I don't know. Anger at Xerosic. Sadness at my wife's death. A will to fight for the sake the lavender-eyed woman I had married all those years ago. The hatred of the Expansion Suit, and later Team Flare._

 _The police found me on the streets, holding the body, and they were convinced I had killed Emily. The evidence was there. She was dead and I was there, a handgun found on the ground by my side and her blood on my hands. They could detect the signature of the NETNAVIS system in the air, so they reasoned I had used it to convince Albert to attack. In that, I was guilty. I was the man who fired the gun, not the man who actually pulled the trigger. The court was decisive. They sentenced me to life imprisonment._

* * *

 ** _"Thomas Willow, what do you have to say about the charges?"_**

 ** _"I plead guilty!"_**

 ** _"You have been accused on the charge of manslaughter. You are to be sentenced to life imprisonment."_**

* * *

 _There I was, due to die in prison while Xerosic, the true murderer, was to run free, prepared to unleash his anger on the world. That is… Until the war began. Kalos was low on soldiers, so naturally…_

 _A prison guard walked out the front of my cell, "Willow, you're going to do a bit of community service."_

 _I smiled. So this was justice._

* * *

 _"The only thing that has kept me going for all these days is my drive for revenge."the professor spoke, "When I heard that my own grand-daughter was raring to fight Team Flare itself, I had to join in the conflict myself, to right what wrong was done to me."_

 _He walked past me, looking out the window at the city. Dark clouds were covering the sun._

 _"Essentia is the embodiment of my past. She may be one of Albert's creations, but I know that glow from her suit… That is none other than an **Over-Power's** glow. Emily's final creation… used against me. And I fear it may cause permanent damage to whoever's in that thing."_

 _Go spoke slowly, "W…What do you mean?"_

 _"The reason why Z came back enraged was due to leaking O-Power. The suit is leaking energy, and there is a high chance it could affect the individual inside the suit to insanity. And with her power…"_

 ** _"It would be the biggest Irregular attack the world has ever seen."_** _Leaf finished, slamming a fist on the desk. There was a resounding crack, and it cleanly split in two. She was that fired up._

 _"And when I went back to study the pilot's DNA structure, you won't believe what I found out; her DNA is an **89%** bio-match with… **Emily.** " Thomas Willow finished._

* * *

 ** _There we go._**

 _All the information I had gathered began to paint a bleak story. The story of a man, who was rejected by the society he had worked to free all those years ago. A man who was accused and sentenced unjustly, and of somebody important to him who had been brutally taken away._

 _Even without these facts, Essentia was still out there, and she was still a threat. Not to mention that transmission… it could still harm people of it were still active._

 _I had to do something about it!_

* * *

I flicked on my Z-sabre once more. That brilliant green blade that erupted from the end couldn't have been any more magnificent.

"We need to take the fight to Dr Xerosic!" Go declared, a new burning in her eyes, "Gramps, do you have any other tools we could use to take down Essentia?" Professor Willow looked up, confused, "Y… You're willing to help me attain justice? Even after all I put you through?"

Go beamed, "Gramps, now I know whenever you train, you do it to prevent another incident like Emily, to prevent another life being lost to Team Flare! Well, today, we need to end this as soon as we can!"

Leaf got up, loading her rifle, "You have my gun."

"And my sword." I agreed.

 **"AAAAANNNDDD ME!"** Yellow chirped, "Oh boy! I can't wait to do this!"

Professor Willow looked between all of us, before back at Go. He embraced her tightly, "Okay, then. I will end this madman's terror tonight!"

I smiled, cheering inwardly. A powerful ally had joined our cause indeed.

"Oh, and Z?"

"Yes, professor?"

"You know way too much about me to just call me 'Professor'. Call me Tom."

"Understood… Tom."

He pulled open a cupboard in the room, revealing it contained none other than a yellow pad with several wires and cables attached to it, "Behold! The Transport Server, or Transerver! It can lock on to anything, at any location in a 5000 mile radius, and teleport it anywhere in the same radius! That's how you got back here. Come with me, and lets hurry to my lab!"

He tapped a command on the touchpad, and the Transerver glowed blue. He stepped inside, and vanished in a bolt of white. Go and I exchanged nervous glances, before Leaf got fed up and shoved us in.

* * *

When we reappeared, we were in some dark room. The professor ran between switches, activating bright lights around the room, "This is my hauler! I called it the FH-01, or the **_'Resistance'_** if you're really into fancy names."

"FH… Wait, that means…"

"This is your base! Like it?" Tom chuckled, motioning around the inside of the large truck. It had several beds, a Transerver in the middle of the room, a small kitchen, toilets, and array after array of computers and monitors. And was that a gatling gun I saw leaning up on a wall?

"You… You made all this?" Chris breathed, amazed at the sights she saw. She began having good memories of spending time in the Guardian.

"Every last bolt! It was actually Commander Budwiener's own, but I won it from him after he bet that the Kalosians would be unable to take back the city without weapons. They managed to do it by ramming multiple vehicles into the enemy barricades as a distraction, diverting the attention of the Sinnoh commanders from their home base with faked operations, then blowing up the enemy HQ. Diversion, Defence, and Protection." Tom tapped on a keyboard, bringing up several holographic windows, which in turn caused a cache to pop open from the panel, "It was a famous strategy, known as **Operation Trio.** "

He dug inside the cache, pulling out what looked like a clip full of bullets, looking up at Leaf, "These are **Bassium Rounds**. They're designed to be used with a .70 MM &B Rifle, one that was used exclusively in the war." Leaf pulled out a really old-looking sniper rifle, "This one?"

"Exactly! I was hoping you'd have that one! On its own, the rifle is too weak to do anything other than blast through human skin. However, Bassium will allow the bullet to penetrate even Lightanium, the metal Essentia's armor is made of. I'm going to modify these round with this chip."

He pulled out a small microchip, turning around and cutting open the bullet with a small drill, "This chip is my antidote to O-Power! Think of it like its creating a mini barrier against its transmission. I calculate we would need three bullets inside Essentia in order to stop her brainwash."

Yellow breathed, "But… What about actually stopping her? She would still be enraged…"

Tom turned around with a smile, "That's where you come in, Yellow. I want you to hold her back if she tries to attack us later. Her power is strong, but yours flows from nature itself. You can slow most of her attacks!"

Yellow blushed, "I'll try."

"Now, we need to talk boss strategies. Essentia has two guns, but they're plasma blasters. Our Mega Buster should be able to disable her weapons temporarily. However, there is a catch." The professor tapped my sword, "You have to rely on ranged attacks, because she's incredibly good at shooting those guns, and her enhanced body strength will rip your body apart, given half the chance."

Ryu gasped, "Wait! What if we stop her moving?"

"How? Yellow's not that strong to stop her completely in her tracks, Ryu." Chris queried.

"Easy. We use the road. We melt the tarmac and she'll be stuck like a fly in honey."

Go nodded, "Hmm… She'll be a sitting duck if we did that." Chris ran up, excited, "Wait! Maybe there is some sort of weapon that could freeze her systems, slowing her down!" The hacker turned to Chris, "Oh Arceus, you are a genius! We can overload the server that Xerosic is controlling the device from. When we find that IP, we find Dr Xerosic!"

Professor Willow nodded, "I'll contact the cops when we discover the address. For now, let's get into the field. I'll be able to collect information from your H-Caster. I'll just tune my PC to scan for that signal, then when we lock on, we'll start streaming and pinging, hopefully overloading his control. Meanwhile, try to slow her down in real life as well. Finally, bring her back unharmed. I still need to work out why her DNA is so similar to Emily's."

He turned to face me, **_"That is your mission! Do you accept?"_**

I saluted, "Yes. Let's save a life!"

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

 ** _Part Four: Overdue Vendetta_**

* * *

 ** _Bleu Plaza, Lumiose City_**

 _She was far from sane. The girl within the suit had no thoughts of breaking free. Her entire soul was captured in the web of evil. Dr Xerosic laughed evilly, "Well, let's see how Thomas would react to a bit of property damage!"_

 _Mindlessly, Essentia charged her gun, blasting it at a car. The vehicle detonated, metal shards raining all around. Streetlamps shattered in a single punch, and glass windows shattered, as plasma bolts burst through them. The carnage was endless, limitless even._

 _Civillians watching around panicked, hiding inside buildings and boarding up. All eyes were on Albert now. If all went to plan, the blame would go to Thomas, and Albert would get the wonderful sensation of placing him under lock and key personally._

 _He was unstoppable now. He had power. He had control._

 _Police cars sped in his way, but he simply charged his guns, blasting a hole in the road and laughing as the vehicles crashed into it, bursting into flame. He turned around to face a single café, loaded with wide-eyed onlookers. They were terrified of him, scared of what he could do._

 _Albert smiled._

 ** _"DIE!"_** _he screamed, firing another fully charged shot at the building…_

 **"I'm afraid they won't."**

* * *

A scarlet flash. A green flash of energy. A white shine lit up the night. The bolt flew back into the black-armored enemy, sending him flying.

The three of us stood before our opponent. The Hunter, the Sniper, the Psychic. My blade was held in a defensive pose, the green glowing brighter than ever, as if to reflect the burning in my heart. Albert looked shocked for a few seconds, before an evil grin came across his features.

"So, you offered three lives on a silver platter for me? How… touching."

Leaf spat, "So, you're the maniac who's trying to ruin Thomas Willow? Albert… Wily- Ack! No! Xerosic! That's it!" Yellow spoke next, a single hand outstretched, "You're trying to kill for fun?! Why would you choose to do that?!"

I growled, "Xerosic. Get your dirty hands off this city. Your true enemy… is me."

He walked forwards angrily, "So, Tommy decided that you would fight, while he cowers, far from harm?" I shook my head, Z-buster raised to attack, "Don't change the topic, you! What gives you right to strut down these streets, just killing everyone randomly?"

"Don't you know? There are no more heroes. Who can blame them? Nobody can stand up to my-and Team Flare's- might." He replied, transforming into Emma, "I should know. What kind of justice was given to me after I died? None. Nobody even remembers me."

"That's not true! Thomas loved Emily! He spent his whole life fighting so that she would have justice! So that her true killer would be brought to the light! So you'd get taken in!" Leaf yelled, guns locked and armed, "You disgrace her name!"

He smirked, "So… You believe his lies? You really never stopped to question about how they really felt?" In the night… were my eyes wearied? A faint white-clad female figure stood behind the man, glaring at him.

I growled, "I don't care, y'know. But I sure as hell know how I'm feeling tonight."

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _[ΣSSΣNTIΛ_** ** _OBJECTIVES CHANGED]_**

 ** _Objectives:  
-KILL FLARE HUNTER _****_Ƶ_**

 ** _BEGIN OPERATION_**

* * *

(The Protomen- Keep Quiet)

 ** _I've seen your face in the shadows._**

 ** _I've seen your face in the places I wasn't meant to be._**

* * *

Ryu jumped out to attack, flames bursting from his staff. Essentia dodged the blasts, countering with a burst of charged shots from his guns. He charged up a massive shot, blasting it at some nearby civilians, "I know your weakness, Z! Your morality will just slow you down! Just let them die!"

I dashed in the way, reflecting the shot with a flick of my wrist without a word. My face told no tale, as I fired a charged buster shot, sending the black armored man soaring into the air. The civillians let out a gasp, as I kept marching forwards defiantly.

* * *

 ** _I've heard them whisper about you._**

 ** _I've heard the men in the bars._**

 ** _I've seen the women lock their doors at night._**

 ** _…Lock your doors tonight._**

* * *

She growled, raising her guns up and repeatedly fired twin orbs of plasma around herself, transforming into none other than X. He charged up a shot in his Mega Arm, pulling the trigger and unleashing a powerful charge shot.

* * *

 ** _They say your eyes are on fire!_**

 ** _They say you'd kill a man for walking the wrong side of the line._**

 ** _…The wrong side of the line._**

* * *

I leaned forwards, charging towards the machine, ready to go down swinging. Leaf locked onto the Mega Arm wordlessly, firing her first sniper round into her. Xerosic let out an unholy scream as the bullet pierced his iron skin, "W… What was that?! How could you pierce my armor?!" Without a response, I kicked off the side of a building, Z-buster charged and glowing with a light to pierce the dark.

I released the shot with a defiant cry, **_"Z-BUSTER!"_** The green orb pierced the night's shadow, striking the first of her guns. A loud shattering sounded, and metal rained out from her hand. Sparks began to come from the suit, and Essentia felt a great and powerful pain. Her orange visor flickered, and she faltered…

 ** _"NEVER! MY HUNGER FOR REVENGE WILL BURN BRIGHTER THAN ANY CORE, MEGA OR PLASMA!"_**

Yellow gasped, "Z! The transmission increased! He's boosting the power of the O-Power!" I clutched my head in pain. So, that pain… it was caused by Xerosic's transmission… I must… kill him… to end…

No, there is another way. I need to deactivate him as soon as possible!

* * *

 ** _But men, they say a lot of foolish things._**

 ** _And in the end the only words I can find to believe in are mine._**

* * *

In another second, he was right on top of me. He never went to draw his guns, clipped on the side of the powersuit. Instead, he jumped forwards, transforming into myself. The Z-Sabre came sizzling out of his hand, as he began to attack me with rapid hacks and slashes. Leaf loaded another round, pulling the trigger, but with a flick of his wrist, he launched some sort of energy wave across the ground, sending her sprawling back. Chris ran towards the rampant scientist, grasping him by the hand firmly and slamming him to the ground. I unholstered my own Z-sabre, swinging it and striking the earth beneath me. A similar energy wave blasted across the earth, this one slightly smaller, and sliced into his armor. Ryu smirked cockily, "He just told us how to defeat him! With enemies like this, who needs guides!"

All of a sudden, Essentia rose, clutching her head. When she spoke, her voice was distorted and crackling, as if her helmet was malfunctioning, "I… I… i CAN'T… z… IS THAT… **_AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

* * *

 ** _I will not be told where to stand!_**

 ** _I will not be told what to say!_**

* * *

A powerful surge of energy blasted from the suit, sending us flying back. We landed on the hard concrete with a loud crack of bone. The onlookers gasped, shocked. Go gasped in my comm, **_"GGGGNNNNNNNN! Z...!_** _The signal… my headset….!"_ I gasped, "What the heck is he doing?!"

 ** _"She's trying to break from my control… NO MATTER, TURN UP THE SIGNAL!"_** Xerosic rasped, laughing like a monster. I stood once more, slowly this time, "W…What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill her?! She can't handle that much!"

Xerosic spat at me. A cornered beast is when its most angered, as they say.

"This is my failsafe! If somebody tries to hack Essentia, it sends back my own, beautiful **_O-Power_** at them! Tom will not be affected, but your little girlfriend, however…" Through my comm, I heard Go screaming in pain.

 ** _"You…. You ASSHOLE!_** What do you think you are, some sort of god who decides who lives and dies?" Yellow cried, tears streaming down her face. The energy must have been striking her the hardest, considering she could read minds.

Albert smiled, the smile of a psychopath when he was ready to take a life.

 ** _"…MORE! MORE POWER!"_**

Essentia groaned, as more power surged out. Go's screaming became louder, and I fell to the ground, feeling pain far beyond anything I ever felt before. This couldn't be how I died…

* * *

 ** _Not by man or machine,_**

 ** _Not by you, not by anyone tonight!_**

* * *

 _All of a sudden, a calm female voice echoed in my head,"Z! It's all in your head! The pain you feel is just the system triggering the parts of your head that send signals to your body!"_ I dragged my slow body off the ground, "But… But… Go? Aren't you…? How…?"

 _"I'm not Go, silly. Now hurry…. This copy… of me…"_

Tom gasped, crying out, **_"E-EMILY!"_**

 _I stood up instantly. The screams stopped._

Xerosic gaped, shocked, "…What?! You managed to resist the pain?! How?!" I smirked, as did Go on the other end of the line.

 _"You think you've got me all figured out, Xero." I spoke. The ethereal figure of Emily appeared around me as I did, and Xerosic wasn't sure if she was just a glitch in the visual sensors this time._

 ** _"But you forgot one thing. I just happen to know this Power better than you do!"_** _Go, Emily and myself declared in unison. The tide of the battle turned on the man._

* * *

 ** _You're gonna have to do better than fear!_**

 ** _You're gonna have to step out of the shadows and fight!_**

* * *

Leaf raised her sniper rifle while Albert was distracted, and her aim was straight and true. The bullet implanted itself in Essentia's back, but this time, she only faltered for a few seconds, before standing tall, **_"…z… i KNOW YOU….! z… yOU NEED…. tO KILL… ME…"_**

Yellow gasped, "I can sense Emma's life-force, but it's faint! Z, she's trying to talk!"

I charged the Z-buster, "Hang in there, Emma! We can get you out without death! I know we can!" Emma's voice was weak, staticky and distorted as she spoke next.

 ** _"nO USE... tO SAVE… CIVILIANS… yOU HAvE… DESR0Y M3!"_**

She shakily raised the gun to her head, blue lines on the Essentia Suit glowing and flickering wildly, as if it were on fire. Sparks rained out, as a robotic voice spoke, **_"[FINAL PROTOCOL ENGAGED: ERADICATE FLARE HUNTER Z]"_**

Her hand dropped, and three fully charged shots blasted out in rapid succession.

* * *

 ** _And when they see your face again,_**

 ** _They will know what it means to have fear dragged out into the light!_**

 ** _Drag it out!_**

* * *

Ryu leapt forwards, a flaming circular shield in his hand. The three charged shots bounced off uselessly, as Chris leapt into the fray, wielding an aura version of X's Mega Arm. She launched a massive Aura Sphere from it, but Essentia easily dodged the attack and countered with a Z-Sabre beam. Xerosic screamed repeatedly, **_"DIE! DIE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! MORE POWER! KILL THEM ALL! ALL OF THEM! EACH AND EVERYONE! YOUR POWER IS LIMITLESS!"_**

* * *

 ** _So come on!_**

 ** _Come on!_**

 ** _Step out into the light!_**

* * *

 _A more powerful energy burst. We were all blown back by this attack, but somehow… I remained standing. I locked eyes with the faceless enemy, assessing her damage. Her visor was cracked, the suit smoking and burning from within. A single tuft of black hair was exposed from part of the cracked helmet. She breathed raspy breaths, guns smoking and damaged. She took aim at several civilians._

 _Ryu rushed forwards, and with two fiery kicks, he sent the machine into the air, before it crashed onto the ground, weak and sparking. I ran over, holding out a hand. Maybe the transmission had finally stopped._

 _Emma's visage flickered across the amber visor, like a glitch from deep within the system. Weakly, she reached out a hand…_

 ** _"N…NEVER!"_**

 _She lunged at me with a primal roar. I raised my other hand, blasting out the fully charged shot. It blew off part of the chestplate, revealing a feminine body wearing a worn lavender shirt of some sort. Her left arm stopped glowing, the exposed cables sticking out from her chest sparking and smoking heavily._

* * *

 ** _There's worse things than death here!_**

 ** _There's loss and there's silence and sadness._**

* * *

 _A black fist hammered me in the chest with every bit of strength it could summon from her functional right arm. I left the ground in some sort of arc, slamming back onto the asphalt with a deafening crack of metal. My Z-buster clattered to the ground by my side, bounding far from my reach. She leapt onto me, cold metal hands wrapped around my neck. I clawed her armor, searching for a chink in the armor._

* * *

 ** _So death is not something that scares me._**

* * *

 _Then I remembered Xerosic had neglected to remove the guns from their holsters. I charged one up, releasing it at point blank range._

 ** _"Yes, this suit does make your butt look fat."_**

 _A blinding flash was painful, even for my shut eyes. When I opened them again, Essentia was off me, on the ground, what was left of her shattered suit smoking and beginning to overload. Go and I gaped. It was working!_

 ** _"N…NOT NOW! ONE LAST O-POWER BURST!"_** _Albert declared, as the cracked and battered metal began to glow a cyan blue. I grinned uneasily, preparing for the clash I knew I couldn't win._

 _A flash of blue. A striking bang of a pistol rang through the city. The civilians fell silent._

 _A ping of a shell-casing bouncing off the earth._

* * *

 _Thomas Willow stood behind the machine, holding a simple revolver. The gun metal shone in the street lights, as he loaded another round into the chamber. When he spoke next, there was no hesitation in his voice, no fear._

 ** _"I believe this is mine."_**

 _He pulled the trigger once more, and Essentia, Emma and Emily crumpled to the earth one final time. The battle was over._

 ** _We had won._**

* * *

 ** _MISSION COMPL_** ** _Σ_** ** _T_** ** _Σ_** ** _!_**

* * *

He replaced the gun back into his lab coat, a grim smile on his face, "Albert. I'm placing you under arrest for property damage, endangerment of human lives, and almost killing this poor girl." The speaker on Essentia crackled, "You… Cannot do anything… I'm already so far away, that you cannot even make it here! And I've activated my jamming-"

A loud slamming sounded on the other end, followed by gunshots.

 ** _"FREEZE! KALOS POLICE FORCE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"_**

"What?! P-Police?! But… But how?!"

Go spoke through my H-Caster proudly, _"Simple! We just had to trace your signal back to your base, then relay the info to a friend of ours in the Hunter Forces! Then it was just a matter of time while we distracted you with the battle."_

I smiled, standing up despite my wounds, "Thanks, X…"

 _"Actually, it was Y who responded. X wasn't contactable. Probably headed for the next town."_

I shrugged it off, "Well, okay. My regards to Y, then."

Ryu gaped, "Z! Your ribcage is…" I laughed, "I've survived worse, my little firey fox friend! Nothing as simple as a few broken bones will keep me down!" All of a sudden, Essentia began to stir.

We all raised our weapons, preparing for one final clash between us and the machine. Then, an odd sound came out. A soft moan at first, then…

 ** _"G….GUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_** _Essentia screamed, the mask falling away._

 _The amber visor, unable to take much more abuse, shattered at last, revealing Essentia's true face._

Lavender eyes. Dark skin. Messy black hair. Blood from shards of the visor. And tears.

Leaf slowly lowered her sniper rifle. Ryu sheathed his staff. Chris put down her sword, the weapon vanishing in a flash of blue. I lowered the Z-Sabre.

I was first to speak.

 _"…Emma?"_

The girl nodded, "Z… I'm…. I screwed up badly, didn't I? I… I saw what happened…" Some civillians walked over to help the controlled girl, but Tom placed a hand on her forehead, "Rest. You've taken heavy damage, Emma. I don't want you dying on the first day of freedom."

 _"Looker…I'm… I guess the test is over then…?" She reached out a hand, a small smile on her face, and she ran it across the side of Tom's face._

 _Thomas Willow, Alias Edgeworth Looker, smiled._

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _Essentia was dead._**

 ** _We fainted away into the night…_**

* * *

 ** _ACT ONE- DREAM  
_** ** _To be concluded..._**


	13. Act One Finale- Emma

**Chapter 12- Emma  
** _In which an ally from the present surfaces._

* * *

 _"Good evening. You are listening to Kalos Tonight On X, or **K.T.O.X** , and we have a breaking news update."_

Aile looked up from the bolt she was tightening, turning to her Plusle, "Rock, can you turn up the TV?" The small pokemon nodded, tapping a button on the remote.

 _"Last night, we all witnessed an incredible event. A rogue black-clad cyborg girl was going Irregular, and could have taken serious casualties if it wasn't for the work of the unofficial vigilante force, the **Flare Hunters**. **Professor Thomas Willow** was present on the scene, and he handled the situation with aid from his compatriots, **Edward 'Z'Auditore da Firenze, Charlie 'Go' Willow, Leaf Budwiener,** and an unidentified blonde girl, who fled the scene as soon as the battle ended. When asked for a statement, Professor Willow responded by vanishing in a mysterious flash of light, along with the Flare Hunters and their Pokemon. Z was badly wounded, and had fainted on the scene as soon as his clash had ended. The man responsible for this violent scrape is none other than **Doctor Albert Xerosic** , who we now know has confirmed links to Team Flare. As for the unidentified girl trapped inside the machine, we do not have any conclusive information on her, other than the fact she looks similar to long-deceased **Dr Emily Stanton.** "_

 _"Thanks to these unsung heroes, many civilians have lived for another day. Dr Xerosic's lab was uncovered, and we discovered many transmissions between him and **Mr L,** the leader of Team Flare. Many other violent plans were prepared to involve the rogue girl, which would become a mindless soldier for the terrorists. Albert has been since sentenced to life imprisonment with no hope for bail."_

 _"It is on days like these that we look up to this brave man, Z, and know that he is the sole light in a world that falls all so often into shadow. Arceus bless him."_

 _"In related news, conclusive evidence has surfaced that may prove Professor Willow innocent of the murder of Emily-"_

Aile switched off the TV, smiling.

"I wonder where Z is now…? Oh, and Rock, can you pass me the box of Refractors over there?"

She lowered the large power core into the metal frame, and it began to glow. A loud humming sounded throughout the entire craft.

* * *

Yellow lifted her hand from my arm, smiling with pride, "Z, you're all good!"

I nodded, stretching the cricks out of my newly healed spine. Go nursed the massive blows on her head, which she claimed were caused by a temporary seizure when she heard the transmissions. Tom, meanwhile, was checking several cables by which the various shards of the Essentia armor were suspended by. On a nearby table lay the mysterious girl, her eyes still shut. Most of her breastplate and helmet had been removed, revealing a rather sorry sight.

The body's muscles were normal sized, but the chest looked dehydrated and malnourished. She had cuts and wounds all over her upper body, and the greaves would require her to get up to remove. However, there was a high likelihood of yet even more cuts and bruises all over her legs. Her black hair was long and unkempt, like a pile of hay. I was unable to perform a more detailed observation earlier what with my broken back, but now I could properly walk again, I approached her.

She seemed so serene in her sleep, so silent and quiet. Short rasping breaths kept her tied to this world. I carefully raised a lock of her hair, noticing some sort of red mark beneath it. This revealed an upside down red triangular mark on her forehead. I carefully ran my fingers over it, noting how it seemed to have been burnt into her skin, almost like a tattoo on her head. Professor Willow pulled me aside, holding my shoulders firmly.

"Z. I just want to apologize for dragging you into our family's matters. I know how sudden this all was, but you've saved practically my entire career. At least I know Emily can rest in peace now that Albert has been brought to justice."

I nodded, "I told everyone so many times before; I'm just sworn to help those who are can't help themselves. That's why I fight." Go beamed, those cute amber eyes shining with joy, "Yeah, but you really helped gramps so much! If I could, I would even invite you to be part of our family-"

She froze, "N-Not in that sense, of course!" She swiftly turned away.

I scratched the back of my head, "H-huh?" Shrugging it off, I held out my hand for the professor to shake, but instead he drew both Go and I in for a hug, "Thank you so much!"

And just when I thought getting squeezed by Go was bad enough, the man who had literally survived a war, beat a gang member with his bare hands and probably tightened the lids on pickle jars squished us into each other. I could have sworn I heard several cracks coming from Go, but I was too busy trying to breathe to worry about it.

At last, the man dropped us to the ground, and Go and I collapsed. He turned to Leaf, "Do you want a hug too?" Leaf edged back, a little worried, "Um… No thanks…"

The professor lowered his arms, "D'oh, you're no fun."

* * *

Ryu and Chris, sitting in the corner of the room, were quietly chatting to each other.

"So, you really think they're going to get together?" Chris asked Ryu, incredulous.

Ryu nodded, "Yeah. They just need to overcome their fear of each other. I mean, they come from such different backgrounds, and they just don't seem to click that well whenever relationships are mentioned."

The Lucario nodded, adjusting her beret, "Yeah… Not to mention he's allergic to coffee as well as police officer with a long background history and she's a rookie with a love for cute pokemon and admin work…"

"… Z's a police officer?" the Braixen questioned the Aura Pokemon, confused, "You can tell all that from their auras?"

"Wait, I thought we were still talking about C.S.I: Unova!" the Lucario replied, "You were stating how awesome the theme song was!"

Both of them exchanged awkward glances. Piku walked past, whistling, **_"Yakkaina~!"_**

* * *

Just then, a soft moan came from Emma's unconscious body. I picked myself up, approaching it cautiously. Her breaths were more regular now, and her nose wrinkled up slightly at the strong smell of coffee and tea in the room.

 _Then, her eyes came open._

Innocent lavender eyes, or at least her right eye was. The other, oddly enough, was a slightly duller shade, which seemed just the slightest bit odd. I began to worry. How much had the O-Power affected her?

She muttered something incoherent, bringing up her right arm and tapping the side of her head. She seemed puzzled for a few seconds, tapping slightly again, before realization came to her.

 ** _"…. I'm out of the suit…! Holy helix, I'M NOT IN THE ARMOR ANYMORE!"_** She exclaimed loudly, making Go and I jump back in surprise. The girl rubbed her cheeks, obviously quite excited at this whole situation, "I've got to be dreaming… I've got to be dreaming… I think I may just… Hold on a sec."

She turned around to face us. An awkward silence proliferated throughout the small room.

"…Please tell me I didn't just sound like an excitable little girl." Emma spoke, "I've got a reputation to keep, y'know." Leaf gave back a reply, "Not anymore you don't! The Essentia Suit is gone, Emma! You're a free woman!"

She let out a few deep breaths, looking down slightly. She placed a finger over her left eye and plucking off some sort of lens. She placed it on the table by her side, "Good. Because I've got something to say, and I'm going to say it before I'm captured again."

She looked between all of us. The twin Hunters. The Scientist. The Mage. The Sniper. Both her eyes were lavender now, the same lavender of her precessor, Emily.

* * *

 _"My name is_ ** _-01; Emma Lysandre_** _. I am the daughter of **Weil Lysandre**."_

 _I was born in the year 1989, but I was activated in the year 2000. Well, not technically 'Born' as you would put it. More like 'Created'._

* * *

 ** _"Emily… I love you more than that fool, Thomas Willow. You will live on…"_**

* * *

 _When Albert killed Emily, he preserved his body for his own… Purposes. He was a maniac, and he would… I won't say it here. But it was horrible. She was brain-dead, but Albert refused to let her die. One day, Lysandre approached him, with the express purpose of creating a successor._

* * *

 ** _"You have a body, do you not?"_**

 ** _"Oh, yes. A body… A beauty, at that! One that shall never die… An eternal beauty!"_**

* * *

 _Lysandre knew that, one day, his organization would be discovered, so he used his own DNA samples and merged it with an unborn egg from Emily's womb. I won't go into specifics, like how the hell Emily still had an egg, why it hadn't decayed away… but that's beside the point._

 _So I was created. The combination of a dead scientist and a mad king._

 _But there was still a problem._

* * *

 ** _"I will not waste my time raising this child, Xerosic. I have much more important matters to attend to."_**

 ** _"What are you proposing, my lord? I watch over her?"_**

 ** _"… Hah. No, I want you to upload the data from these HMs to hers. They shall provide her with the education she needs."_**

* * *

 _A decade, and then some passed. I developed within the artificial growth tank, learning of the world around me. However, I felt pity over the information I received, that I was never around to see for myself, that I could never touch on my own. I wasn't taught in a school. I was programmed in a computer. A soul born on a network._

 _I swore, when I awoke… I would protect both Human and Pokemon alike._

 _Then, the day came._

* * *

 ** _Xerosic wheeled in the small canister, containing the then 1-year old Emma within. Lysandre looked down upon her, a small smile on his face, "So… This is my child. The one who shall succeed me."_**

 ** _"Take her out and place her in the testing chambers! I have a project I want her to undertake."_**

 ** _The mad scientist leaned over, "And what is that test, may I ask?"_**

 ** _A leer came over Lysandre's visage. An evil, evil leer._**

 ** _"…Ever heard of Essentia?"_**

* * *

 _So the true tests began. My body was enhanced by steel, by electricity, by data. I was more robot slave than a human girl. The Essentia Suit only served to enhance my abilities, and everything was peachy. Except for one thing._

* * *

 ** _Emma, now a proud 7-year old, looked over the tall hedges and concrete wall that prevented her from leaving the manor. She turned to her pseudo-father, pointing over the fence, "Can I go outside the house today?"_**

 ** _Lysandre replied swiftly, "No."_**

 ** _"But why?"_**

 ** _"Do not question my authority! I gave your life, I can just as easily take it away."_**

 ** _"..."_**

* * *

 _So year after year, I would peer over the fence, wondering when I could go out. So Xerosic gave me a preposition. He said I could go out if I equipped the Expansion Suit and went on missions for him. So I did._

 _Then they discovered my 'weakness'._

* * *

 ** _"What is this tomfoolery?"_**

 ** _"Milord, she outright befriended the pokemon she was supposed to capture! This is unprecedented- A weakness in her system!"_**

 ** _"… Do you know your colleague Thomas Willow's work? The NETNAVIS System?"_**

 ** _"Milord… Truly are a genius to behold."_**

* * *

 _So the system was activated. I became a metal puppet, Xerosic the puppet master. I was forced to blindly perform each mission, without a care of anything that happened to me or anyone around me. This was before I got my guns, so as you could tell, I was blindly punching and kicking my way through anything in my way. I had no memory of any mission afterwards. Then one day, the system glitched…_

* * *

 ** _"Guh…Gr… Wh… Oh… Oh my god… What… What happened!?"Emma stood over the enemy, shocked and scared. She looked down at her fists, bloodied and smoking with the neon blue energy that came from them. She couldn't remember what had happened earlier… But whatever it was… She remembered rage. Sheer, uncontrollable rage. She could now vaguely remember attacking someone with her bare hands…_**

 ** _"T…This has to stop!"_**

* * *

 _So I made the decision to run away. I wouldn't be controlled anymore! But Lysandre didn't stand in my way. He apparently had all the data he needed. So why did I run away and cause all these problems for you?_

* * *

 _"I… I don't know. I'm really sorry!" The girl was now on her knees, crying. I crouched down by her side, but she defensively glared at me. She stopped, letting out a sigh, "How would you feel if the only people you've known for the first few years of your life were maniacs, and you were bred to fight?"_

 _Not a single eye was dry in the room. I began to worry slightly. If Lysandre could create all that… Who knows what else he had hidden in his lab?_

Leaf spoke, "I'm sick and tired of this emo crap. Back in my series, this never happened…" Emma looked up at her, confused a bit, "…Huh?"

"You didn't do any of that. Albert was controlling you. As such, you were simply a handgun he was using to commit murder, crimes and all that crap. But now you're free! I know you are strong. I've seen you fight, even on verge of death." The sniper stated, folding her arms, "Now, you can either choose to have your legacy be that crater in the road, or you can be someone! Be somewhere and help others! Believe in the dream of the world of Everlasting peace!"

"Emma, when I first met you, you told me that you wanted your power to be used to protect others. You have your own power now." I said next, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gently tried to pull away, but then relaxed. She must be very shy around others, then…

"What power do I have? Without the tech, I'm sub-human! My entire body is literally only standing up thanks to metal implants in my bones!" She let out a frustrated huff, "I may have human organs like you, but my bones are an alloy! I may have muscles like a human, but they have been enhanced with bio-metallic circuitry! What can I do?"

"You have free will. That gives a _limitless potential_ to change the world." I replied, "Emma…"

 _"If you use the powers your creator provided you with, you should become stronger… Perhaps even more so than me…"_

Ryu walked over, standing by my side. Go and Chris came next, looking at Emma. I spoke once more, "I want you to join us. We can't take down Team Flare without all the help we can find, so will you aid us? Will you join our side, Emma?"

"… ** _Yes._** " Said Emma, a small smile on that tear-stained face, **_"I will!"_**

Yellow let out a small smile, "Awesome! If I wasn't so busy, I'd join too! However, as it stands… I'm afraid the real reason why I came here was to buy Torchic feed. So I'll be seeing you guys!" I turned back to her, shaking her hand, "Well, I'll see you around. Thanks for helping… Amarillo."

She tilted her hat at us, "Likewise. Good to know that there are still people who fight for justice."

 _With that, Yellow Amarillo De Bosque Verde exited the room. I never saw her again after that._

Emma rose to her feet, "… So, can we get burgers now? I'm hungry as heck!" Chris seemed taken aback, "Wait, you were just crying a few seconds ago! How come you changed the subject all of a sudden?!" She summoned her sword to her hand, "Stand back! It's another Team Flare ploy!"

She chuckled, "Well, actually, I think Tom here can explain!"

Professor Willow was smiling as well, "I can! She inherited her mother's ADHD! That means that she is easily distracted, but can be very focused when she wants to be!" My partner froze, "Wait, what?! You never told us she had a mental disease!"

"Well, how else did you think only she and Emma could use the mind-control O-Power without going insane? The mind control one only worked on the people with that 'disorder'!" Willow explained happily, "To anyone else, all they would feel is slight headaches!"

 ** _"SLIGHT?!"_** Go screamed, motioning to the large bandages wrapped around her head angrily.

"Now, now, Go. We know that Albert turned up the O-Power to counteract Emma's… erm, struggle…"

Emma smirked, removing her armored greaves, "Hell, might do it again."

"… So maybe it was increased?"

Go pouted, "Gramps!"

While the others were talking, I nudged Emma, "So, would you like to go for day in town? It's been literally weeks since I last stepped foot in this city." Emma beamed happily, and one could practically see the twinkling in her eyes, "Ooh! Really?"

Ryu smirked, "Well, _mademoiselle_ , right this way!" With that, he lead the girl out of the door, all the while chuckling to himself ominously.

I sighed, face-palming, "Outdone by my own Pokemon…" Go stopped, mid-slapfight with the Professor, "Huh? Do my ears fail me, or did I hear somebody discriminating against my gender indirectly?" Chris growled, pulling out a gigantic sword, "DISCRIMINATION?! WHERE?!"

I face-faulted again. This would be a while…

* * *

 ** _Hunter Base_**

 _Y entered the base silently, realizing that the entire facility was buzzing with activity. She lowered the files she was carrying with a sigh. He was still nowhere to be seen. Then, she heard a familiar voice._

 ** _"Prepare the scouts. We go to war soon."_**

 _She whipped around, coming face-to-face with a blue armored monster; a Hunter in 'Pantheon' Class armor. It had a single glowing red eye, just like a Cyclops of legend, and cyan body armor. It was almost a mechanical copy of her partner and friend, X._

 ** _A Copy X…_** _Y shivered in fear. This was what the new face of fear was…_

 _Then the guard stepped aside, and X spoke again, and this time, she saw the middle of the base, clad in full armor, pointing and giving orders._

 ** _"I want info. How many people, not including myself, have aided this Irregular so far?"_**

 _A lone hunter responded, "Well, mainly you'd already know them, but they're Aile Kaskett, Professor Thomas Willow… And our enemy, Emma Lysandre, has been spotted working alongside them."_

 _X shook his head, "Silence them when the time comes. I don't want their influence to go any further than this."_

 _Y's jaw dropped. Was he talking about…?!_

 ** _"X! NO!"_**

* * *

It was the middle of the day, and everyone was going about their daily business. A group of businessmen were sipping coffee at Staryubucks, a young girl strolled down the street holding a Minum, her mother leading her towards a nearby electronics store, a blue-uniformed boy riding a Taurus delivered a parcel to a young lady, the usual. The perfect image of the symbiosis between humans and pokemon. Of course, in this scene, nobody seemed to notice a Braixen wearing a red headband leading a dark-skinned female pre-adolescent down the sidewalk.

That is, until Emma spoke.

"Do you normally wear clothes, Ryu?"

The fox rolled his eyes, as the black-haired girl by his side asked him the confronting question, "Not really… Should I, though?" Emma shook her head, "I'm not the girl to tell you what to do, but I just find it a little awkward that certain biped pokemon don't wear any clothes. I mean, you have your skirt-"

 ** _FWOOSH._**

 _"Call it a skirt again. **I dare you.** "_ Ryu growled, wreathed in flames. Emma yelped, ducking behind a lamp-post, "Ah! Okay! A tunic! Whatever! Don't hurt me, Mr scary kitsune!"

The flames vanished without even a single ember, the fox from whence they burst forth smiling happily, "Good!"

 ** _"RYU! GET…BACK… HERE… YOU…!"_**

Chris ran over, gasping and panting. I rode over by her side, looking down from atop my steed, Epona. Go had opted to jog the whole way, and was similarly tired to Chris. Dismounting Epona, I walked over to Emma, "Don't just run off like that! We spent so long looking for you!"

Emma shyly kicked a pebble on the ground, "Heh… Sorry about that! It is my first time in a city… Or around people who aren't intent on destroying the world! So naturally, I'm a little excited! I heard there were tons of great clothing stores around here, too!"

Go piped up, "… What were they teaching you in that disk?"

She perked up, "Oh! What's that? _Hipbone Boutique?_ I wanna go!" She ran off excitedly, leaving us in the dust. Go and I sneezed for a good few minutes, before I spoke again.

"She's just avoiding the subject on purpose, isn't she?"

* * *

 _X turned to Y, "Y, I want you to contact the Lumiose Press. Sever all our ties to the Flare Hunters." Y gasped, shocked, "X?! What's going on?! You've… changed!"_

 _The blue-clad hunter shook his head, "No… We were blinded by them, fooled! Manipulated…. Y, can't you see how many casualties they took during their missions? And worst of all, I helped!" His navigator stammered, reaching for her Pokeball in case things became violent, "W… What? The airship incident?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes. Such careless, wanton destruction of human life… You must agree, as an Irregular Hunter, that is routine Irregular behavior!" His eyes seemed to shine with fury as he said these words. His partner backed away, "But…. But he's Z! How can you say these things?!"_

 _X turned to face her wordlessly. His gaze was colder than ice, those grey eyes full of anger._

 ** _"He is an Irregular. We have no business with that sort of scum."_**

 _Serena's jaw dropped. She gaped, shocked that her own friend would behave this way. Then, she spoke angrily, spitting in X's face._

 ** _"Then I'm not going to be a Hunter anymore!"_**

 _She removed the sunglasses from atop her hat, "You gave this to me when we were still friends, years ago. Remember that, X?" Calem froze, shuddering. He remembered._

 _"Take them back! I don't want any part of this dirty operation anymore!"_

 _She hurled them at the blue Hunter, before whipping around and leaving the base. Xavier remained there, still shocked by his best friend's actions. He couldn't move. He couldn't issue an order to attack the girl, even as she exited the hidden base. His fear left him paralyzed for so long…_

 _Then he gritted his teeth with a growl._

 ** _"Who needs her, anyway? I just need power… more power…"_**

* * *

Y ran down the city streets, afraid.

The Hunter forces surely outnumbered her, and she was incapable of taking them all on at the same time. A part of her seemed to have been torn out by X's harsh words.

 _"How could-Why- What…?!"_ She gasped in realization as to what could have caused her friend's change of heart. Her mind flashed back to a simple statement he spoke all those years ago...

* * *

 ** _"I want to be powerful enough to destroy anything that threatens Kalos."_**

* * *

She shook her head, taking the adventure rules she had been carrying with her for so long out of her backpack. She looked down at them, especially the first, and in her opinion, most important rule;

 ** _-Each Trainer is part of the team. Any conflict must be resolved diplomatically._**

A tear escaped from her eye. By preparing to attack Z… He broke the rule. This couldn't be… And for what? More power? What good is power if you're out of control?!

She was a sobbing mess, and she never noticed where she was heading.

* * *

I straightened up, as a sobbing mess hit my back. I turned around to face the person in question, "…Y? What's wrong? You don't look too happy about something." She looked up at me, saddened and scared, "Z! Oh- Z! It's horrible… X… he… he's no longer… He's changed, Z!"

Go patted her on the back slowly, "Calm your horses down! Can you explain what's going on?" Ryu nodded, "And while you're at it, can you make it quick? I think our wallet may need rehab after this."

Emma waved from inside the store, holding a literal pile of clothes up, before running off again. I whimpered, "I'm just a middle-class farmer… my income's not that big…"

Serena took a few short gasps, sitting down, "Z…"

* * *

 _She bit her lip, hesitating over whether she should voice out what had happened. Over the last few days, the red-clad boy had seen so many horrible sights, sights reserved for those in a war. However, if he heard of this information, of X's betrayal… Then he'd be able to prepare for it._

 _On the other hand… She looked up into my dark brown eyes._

 _If she told this information, who was to say I wouldn't similarly go over the edge and lose it? Then all Kalos would be at stake…_

 _Y bit her lip, 'I'm sorry, Z… I can't tell you the truth… not right now.'_

* * *

"X… he told me he wanted to go it alone from here. He said that he didn't need our help anymore." Serena spoke softly, quivering, "He then… he took the Adventure Rules out, and he tore them in front of my face."

In actuality, she wasn't lying, nor was she telling the truth. Maybe if I had truly known the circumstances of her escape, maybe I could perhaps begin to understand her words and they weight they carried…

Maybe… Y.

Go replied back, "That's terrible! Why the hell would he do something like that to a sweet girl like you?" Y blushed a bit, "Th-thanks for the compliment, but I know X has his reasons."

Her gaze seemed far-away and lost as she spoke these next words, _"He must have one…"_

Shaking her head, she perked up, "So, what's going on?" I motioned to the store, "Our little friend Emma felt like getting some new clothing. You'd think she never saw a decent shirt in her life!"

Just as I finished this sentence, Emma came back out of the store, looking a little embarrassed. Go looked at the smaller girl, "Huh? What's wrong? Did you spend all our money?!" I reached for my sword, ready to protect my wallet from further harm…

"I just realized I don't really need fancy clothes if I can just camouflage as something else." She spoke softly. Y stared at her for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and screaming, **_"WHAT D'YA MEAN, DON'T NEED CLOTHES?! CAMOUFLAGE?! REALLY?! LIKE THERE'D ALWAYS BE A PERFECTLY BROWN WALL FOR YOU TO DUCK IN FRONT OF! AND WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOUR FOREHEAD?! DID YOU GET SUNBURNT?! YOU SHOULD HAVE WORN-"_**

"Woman, did you just insult my skin color?" Emma growled, glaring long blades into Serena, "That. Is. Racist."

Y was rather surprised at this retort, and promptly shut up.

Emma chuckled, "Sorry about that! Anyway, I'm Emma Lysandre, nice to meet you!" Y nervously held out her hand for her to shake, "…Lysandre? As in…"

"Yes. That guy. I was treated badly by him, so I don't want to talk about it. You seem familiar… Oh yeah, you." The memories came back to Emma, "You're that loud girl who was travelling with Z and Go! I saw you on the news!"

Y beamed, placing her hands on her hips proudly, "That's me! Flare Hunter Y! Are you also joining them? Well, then welcome aboard, new partner!" She wrapped Emma in a hug all of a sudden.

Ryu scratched the back of his head, "What is up with people and hugging today?" The Lucario standing by his side smirked, "Aw, Ryu! That's just because you haven't been hugged yourself! C'mon, if you want, I can hug you!"

He edged back, considering the large spike on her chest, "I… I'll pass."

All of a sudden, a loud rumbling sounded. I looked around, a little scared, "Another enemy! It sounds like a big one!" I drew my sword, planning for the best method of attack. Strafing around its back to attack its weak point for massive damage sounded like a good idea-

Go moaned, "Oh, right… Z, have we eaten anything since the battle last night?" I pondered this thought. We hadn't eaten since last night, true… But if we stopped for lunch now, what about Emma and Serena?

…Screw this shit. My belly needs filling.

I turned to Y and Emma, "Y, can you accompany Emma for a bit? Go and I are heading off to fetch some snacks." The blonde girl saluted, "You can count on Croaky and I to help her! I was just thinking about getting some new clothing, too!" Emma smirked, "Good thing I'm a master of costume! C'mon, let's go shopping. **_SHOPPING START!_** _"_

 ** _SHOPPING START!_**

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!"_ Ryu cried.

* * *

They walked off, leaving only Go and I standing back there. With a slight smile on her face, Go spun her smartphone in her hand, "Searching for nearby Cafes…Found one! The _'Honorable Colonel'_ Café is only a few streets away from here, and they say it's often frequented by **_Diantha_** , the famous actress!"

That I knew. Diantha was quite famous in Unova as well, thanks to her role in the cult classic _'Game of Trainers'_ or the memorable _'Yungoos Games'_. She was often known as the generic Kalosian stereotype, if I would say. Elegant, intelligent, beautiful…

As a child, she played all kinds of roles, and that's how most of my memories portrayed her. However, she would be a lot older now, so what if they were flawed…? Was she still the beauty I saw all those years ago-

 ** _FWAP!_**

I rubbed my cheek, as Go blew off her palm, "I think you know her, Z, so what are you thinking about?" I let out a soft moan, "N…Nothing."

Go could be scary sometimes...

Ryu raised his paws, "Hey, look. There's only going to be a low chance she's going to be there, y'know. I mean, what are the chances?"

* * *

Y pulled on a red trench coat, "First things first, I need a new jacket. It's going to get a lot colder out here. I can't make it wearing just a singlet." Emma looked over the trenchcoat for a few seconds, before shaking her head, "It's clearly too big for you, Y, you should know that just by looking at it! Here, try this on!" She handed her a smaller coat, and Y took it…

A small chuckle came from the Ex-Hunter. Emma blinked, "Huh?"

"Nothing. It's just been so long since I could talk to somebody about non-Hunter business! I just… I just like it like this." She sat down with a smile, "So… What's life like for you?" The black-haired girl paused, looking through a pile of boots.

 _"…Hard."_ She laughed. Understatement of the century.

"I had to run from my abusive father and leave my family behind. To be honest, I'm proud I finally broke free." She handed Y a pair of brown leather boots. Y slowly put them on, "But your father was… Lysandre, wasn't he?"

"…I wasn't counting on you putting two and two together. Clever girl." Emma replied, taking a seat by Serena's side, "Yes, he was. If you want living proof that Team Flare is related to Lysandre Tech? I'm right here."

 _…Wait, what?_

The girl tensed up, "…What did you say…?"

"Lysandre Tech is behind Team Flare. Did I stutter?" the escaped experiment replied, scratching under her arm.

"But the Hunters… He commissioned… Why would… Gah! Now I'm thinking about Hunter stuff all over again!" the blonde sighed, "This may require further research later… Note that down for me."

She reached for a nearby cap, and placed it over her head. Emma stifled a giggle.

"What."

She felt her head, realizing she had accidentally placed a rather flashy blue bowtie over her head. She smiled to herself, "I dunno, I kinda like this."

Emma continued to laugh, before stopping when she realized she was serious.

* * *

 ** _"…"_** I looked over the menu silently.

Well, I learnt something important today. If this adventure has taught me nothing else, it was this; **_Coffee is confusing._**

"Decaf? Cappuccino? Mocha? Mochi? What is this I don't even-"

That's exactly why I gave up after a few seconds, and decided on taking a cup of Skidoo Tea. It was a family recipe.

Epona let out a soft whine, as I gently clipped off a stray few leaves off her back, Charlie watching all the while with curiosity, "Z… Are you sure that's okay?" I gently patted Epona, "I'm making sure I don't clip too much off. After all, it's going to get a little colder from now on."

The first days of winter were coming, and I could already imagine the snow beginning to fall. The next leg of our adventure would be rigorous, especially without X to provide cover fire. I hardly even knew him, admittedly. When he spoke, he was cold and angered. One could imagine a fire in his grey eyes, burning with passion as he spoke. It was almost like he had a reason to hate me… But what?

Go sighed, stirring her mug of coffee, "Z… There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I've been… Holding it back." Piku was sitting on the table between us. She stopped munching on the apple in her hands to look up at us.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, before speaking, "Who are you, really?" I paused, gently rubbing Epona's grassy mane. That was a question I had been asking everyone… But I had often been dancing around it myself.

I leaned back, "I am Z. I told you myself."

Go shook her head, "Nonononono… I know that already. But I just found it odd… You claimed you were a simple farmer, right? Then what happened to the farm?" Epona looked up at me, concerned.

I scratched the top of Epona's mane, "I grow wheat. I was looking for some Skidoo to raise, but didn't find any yet. I think the farm should be fine when I return." It had been so long since I last even had a thought about the homestead. I was so focused on battle… Hell, weren't we all?

My programming partner took a sip from her coffee, "What about where you came from? Unova? You said that you left due to Team Plasma there, but I know there's something deeper than that…"

I closed my eyes… Before unzipping my shirt, revealing…

Charlie Willow gasped.

 ** _"Z… You're not-?!"_**

 _On the left of the simple black singlet I wore beneath was a small metal pin. A simple, elegantly crafted one. It was shaped like a single letter, but one that spoke tomes of my past._

 _A finely carved P made from a light blue stone that shone and reflected the light around it…_

 ** _"…Plasma…!"_**

I closed my jacket up again, _"Yes, it is true. I was… part of Team Plasma once."_

* * *

 _I was a simple grunt back then. I cared deeply for pokemon and human alike, and wished to see a bright future for both. My father was in it too, but he wanted to see only Pokemon freedom… Just like our leader, Ghetsis._

 _Then, one day, I performed deeper research into the group. Turns out that they were building something big. Something a lot larger than I could ever imagine. They planned to summon… No, they planned to change the world to fit their selfish desires. They wanted to make a new world, a world of 'Truth'._

 _Truth is variable. Our many various views and moral conflicts get in the way. That's why I left. I believed that both humans and Pokemon relied on each other to survive, and we couldn't live without each other. The Plasma agreed that the way of accomplishing this goal was to liberate Pokemon from their human compatriots. Same goal, different means. The only way to run from their massive Unovan presence was in Kalos._

 _So I did. And the rest is history._

 _What does the Z stand for?_

 _I'll tell you._

 ** _Zero_** _. Plasma Grunt **Ω0,** SHADOW unit. We were in charge of data collection and sneaking around. My nickname came from my past as one of them._

 _To this day, I wonder. Was what I did right? Were my actions justified? Was I fighting on the right side?_

 _How could I know? I was but a child._

 _So I ran away._

* * *

 _"This badge is all that I kept; a souvenir, if you will." I finished, "It was made from parts of my ID-card and my visor. I made it myself to remind myself that I was guilty of what I did."_

Go looked at me, amber eyes trying to make sense of who the boy sitting before her was. Flare Hunter? Plasma Extremist? Skidoo farmer?

 _…Hero?_

I let out a growl, "I know what you're thinking. You wonder why I feel so guilty, even though I never hurt anyone. That's because… of… Something I never did."

"Huh? How can you feel guilty for something you didn't do?"

 _"My father… I never contacted him again."_

* * *

 _When I left Team Plasma, I was on a mission. As a result, in their logs, I'm still technically on that mission. My father must think I'm still out there, captured or even dead. Here's the thing, though. In the logs, when a grunt is unregistered for over one year, and they're still shown on a mission, they are considered POI and it is considered a MISSION FAILURE._

 _POI, meaning **Person of Interest**. It's slightly different to what you'd think it is._

 _It's almost been a whole year in their books. When that time is up, they launch search operations for me… or my body. It's simple, really. If I'm dead, recover the body. If I'm captured, free me. If I'm alive and I betrayed them…_

 ** _Kill me._**

* * *

Go gasped, "No! You don't mean?!"

I let out a sad smile, "All of this is true. I'm running from Team Plasma… and my family. It's almost like the World's against me, isn't it?"

The cool winter breeze blew her ponytail in the wind, strands lashing out in the air silently like flames.

 _Hero? You couldn't get any further._

 _"With this knowledge, Go, make your next choice carefully." I spoke softly, "I'm the one who's sorry here… I dragged you into this mess… Because…"_

 ** _"I just wanted someone to spend my last days with."_**

* * *

 _Now that I had said those words, I could see… I was a selfish man. I dragged a literal innocent bystander into this fray with me, knowing I would die in the process. However, I still chose to go anyway, because…_

 ** _AZ._** _What was that he said…?_

 ** _"The blood in your veins is just blood…You cannot change what is in the past. The only thing you can do is guarantee that it shall not happen again."_** _His voice echoed in my head. The ancient king had chosen me…_

 _Did he know that the 'last knight of Kalos' was bound to death?_

* * *

 _I choked out my next words, tears running freely. Yet I felt no remorse, no sadness. This was bound to happen… A simple background check on me could prove this…_

 ** _"…You have two choices now…To leave me, and forget my existence. I'll keep fighting Flares to my last breath. They can't… I won't forgive them. But it's two armies against me, so I'm bound to fail…or you can continue to follow me, and eventually be assassinated by Team Plasma… It's a simple choice… My friend…"_**

 _For the longest time, there was silence between us. Then, Go gave her verdict._

 ** _"What choice?"_**

I looked up slowly, "Huh? I just told them to you… I don't really want to repeat…"

"I told you. _I'll go with you!_ " Go smiled, holding her hand out, "I don't know the big deal with Plasma, but I already promised to follow you, even if it meant going to the depths of hell itself!" I stared, confused, "B… But why? It's a loss if you do! You'd die! Your fists and gun can't protect you from them… What's in it for you?"

Go beamed.

 _"You."_

I blinked, "M-me?!"

"Yes. You said you wanted someone to spend these days with, right? Well, I'm here now. I want to learn more about Pokemon. I want to see what's waiting for us ahead. And I've had a ton of fun so far."

"E…Even when you had to save me from all those scrapes? The Power Plant-"

"Even there, I never lost faith in you. I know you too well to back down now. So let's keep going. For our friends, our honor, and Kalos!" she held out a hand. I took it and shook it slowly. Part of me felt like I still was wrong…

I shut it up, forcing a smile. Even though I knew I was going to die, I kept going too. So what was my stake in this?

Suddenly, Piku looked up at me curiously, "Pika. Pika Pika."

She was offering me her apple.

Then, cliché and weird as it is, it came to me. I had no idea why I was defending Kalos, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

And I'm going to keep everyone safe to my last breath.

I looked up to face Go, "Thank you, Go." She smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Ryu and Chris wandered down the city streets, the former sipping a cup of bubble tea, "Lumiose City! The beautiful city of light! Man, so many people here, and so little me…" Chris turned to him, "I've never been to the city on my own without Korrina before! It's a lot bigger than I thought…"

A Gogoat Taxi with a trainer riding it stomped towards the two bipeds, **_"HEY! GET OFF THE ROAD, ASSHOLES!"_** Ryu growled, "Fine, Fine! We're moving! Jerk." The taxi yelled back, **_"SCREW YOU!"_**

The Lucario standing next to Ryu stared at him, slightly terrified, as Ryu continued, "Yes, the City of Light… Also known for jerkass taxis."A loud swooshing sound came from above, and Chariz landed by the couple.

"Hello there!"

Chris let out a loud scream, jumping away from the dragon, "HWA!" Ryu waved, "Hey, Chariz. What's cooking?"

Chris peered out from behind Ryu, "R… Ryu? Who is that?" Ryu stared at Chris for a few seconds, "Huh? Oh, you haven't met Chariz yet. Chris, Chariz! Yeah, she's the Fire power of Go's team, literally! Don't get on her bad side, she will eat you."

A trio of claws slapped Ryu's face, as the Charizard chuckled, "That's not true! Don't listen to him… um…" Chris bowed respectfully, shaking a bit, "C-Chris…"

"C-Chris? That's a rather odd name… I guess I'll get used to it!" the fire type spoke with a smile. Ryu stared at her for a few seconds, before asking an important question, "Um… What's one plus one?"

"… One? Is that a food? Um… No wait, that's two… I think…" The Charizard seemed very deep in thought, as if it was an incredibly complex question. Ryu's jaw dropped, "Sweet Helix… Are you telling me…"The dragon scratched the back of her head, "Hey, don't ask me tough questions like that! I'm good for fighting, but not much else…"

Chris smiled, "That's okay! I guess I could teach you more as time goes on…"

All of a sudden, their discussion was interrupted by a giggling noise from a nearby. Ryu's left ear pricked up, "Huh? Hey, hold on for a second. Did you guys hear that ominous sounding giggling?"

Chris looked around, confused, "Huh? Ominous giggling sounds? They seem to be coming from over there…" Her curiosity kicked in, and she walked over to the source of the sound. Said source was apparently an open sewer that ran through the streets of the city. Ryu looked down, and could have sworn he spotted a few Magikarps swim by…

Chariz sniffed the air, before edging back disgusted, "Ugh! It smells like a sewer! I don't like it!"

Ryu leaned over the ledge, "Hmm… That's because it is. This sewer must be decades old… I bet there are all kinds of mutant Squirtles in it!" Chris looked into the water, "Not likely. That thing doesn't look like it has any mutagens in it, so I think we're in the clear…"

Suddenly, a wet blue hand slapped the two of them on the behind, sending them falling into the sewer!

Chariz wisely looked up, realizing that Chris and Ryu were gone, "Huh? Guys? Are you okay?"

 _She was alone. The streets were empty._

The Charizard shivered, "Wha….The sewer ate them?!" She stepped away from the drain slowly, before backing into a lamppost. After letting out a yell and discovering that, yes, she just backed into a lamppost, she continued to walk away…

A blue-skinned pokemon with wide yellow eyes dropped down in front of her, her eyes upside down at her eye level. Chariz froze, unable to move an inch. For the longest time, the pokemon just dangled there, staring at her with wide yellow eyeballs.

"Bonjour."

* * *

 _A shrill cry rang through the city. Some believed it was some guy giving a girl the wrong present during their date, some thought it was some girl glomping her boyfriend in joy._

 _It wasn't any of them. Now you know._

* * *

Ryu shook himself off, flecks of mud, dirt and other assorted brown stuff… ew…. Flying off him, "Chris! I get that you are salty about me pushing you to the bottom of a gigantic battlemech back there, but did you really have to take your revenge here?"

Chris stood up, shaking off her beret, "That wasn't me!"

"Oh really? Let's review the facts. Blue hand, must have come from somebody close by, Since I don't see smurfs, It had to be-"

 ** _"Hey! Sorry about that! Grab this!"_**

A long pink… thing that vaguely resembled a rope stuck into the sewer. Ryu stared at it for a few seconds, before scratching the back of his head, "… I'm either staring at a very long piece of bubblegum or a massive tongue. I'm just going to assume it's the former for sanity's sake."

With those words, he grabbed onto the end of the pink thing. A sound vaguely resembling a Yoshi eating something rang out. The Braixen's eyes grew very wide, "OH CRUD IT'S THE LATTTTEEEEERRRRR!"

A loud thud sounded on top. Chris shuddered, before deciding not to take hold of the long pink thing and climb out using a ladder she created using her Aura.

Once she had reached the top of the sewer, she looked around and spotted Ryu lying face-down on the ground, covered in some sort of weird white foam. Chris went very pale, "He… He was just g…gang…gangra-"

 ** _"SURPRISE!"_**

A blue pokemon suddenly swung into her view, hanging upside down in front of her eyes, "Hey there. Enjoy your trip?"

Chris's reaction was to stare at the creature for a few seconds, before smashing it in the face with her fist. It fell off the lamppost it was dangling on, landing on the ground. Before it could stand up, the Lucario jumped on top of it, holding her down like she saw in a cop show once.

"Um.. Hands where I can see them!" Chris barked shakily. On closer inspection, the Pokemon trapped beneath her fists looked nothing like her at all! She had wet leathery light blue skin with some lighter parts, a collar made of foam, and a long tongue that stuck slightly out of her mouth. All in all, she looked like a frog of some sort…

"Mmph! How am I supposed to show my hands if you're sitting on them?" the smaller pokemon croaked. Chris growled, pulling out an Aura dagger, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The frog-pokemon flipped forwards, tossing Chris onto the ground in front of her, "Calm down, wolf girl! I'm **Croaky Yolanda!** That's Serena's last name if you're wondering! Or more commonly known as Y!" The blue frog reached onto her foamy collar, pulling out some white foam off and rubbing it onto her hands as if it was a soap of some sort, before running her hands through Chris's fur and tail, "Oh, and you're absolutely covered in all that icky stuff! Let me help you clean it off!"

Chris pulled her arm away, "You realize it is **YOUR** fault that I am covered in all this… Effluent?" Croaky laughed, "I have no regrets! But sorry about that! I get really excited when I meet new, unsuspecting friends I can troll!"

"Some of the words in that sentence should never be heard together."

The frog simply smiled, "Well, it's not easy being green! I do what I do to cope!"

"…You're blue."

Croaky laughed again, "I know, but what are you?"

Ryu suddenly let out a moan, "No… don't cancel it… we're 100000 strong… Ugh, what happened?"

Chris pointed at the pokemon she was talking to, "She pushed us into the sewer. Also, she's claiming to be Serena's Pokemon."

The Braixen sized up the smaller blue Pokemon. In return, the frog-like pokemon grinned, "Your tail was a bit of a mess, what with all those little hairs sticking up all over the place, but I tried my hardest to clean it up a bit!"

"I noticed." Ryu replied, scratching the back of his head, "What Pokemon are you?"

The little frog suddenly pouted, "Hey! What d'ya mean?! Are you sayin' you never saw a **Frogadier** around these parts before?"

The fire-type bolted up, "…Frogadier… That's… Actually, that sounds like a cool name for something…. Darn it, I'm out of ideas. Help me here, Chris." The Lucario didn't answer. She was looking at Croaky curiously.

"Wait, that pink thing you lowered down to pick us up was…" Ryu slowly began to connect the dots that Chris just did.

Croaky stuck out her extremely long tongue, "Blah! See?"

Ryu became very pale.

* * *

Emma stood back and looked at her handiwork, "All done! Y, what do you think?"

The girl standing before her looked down at her new outfit. Her black singlet was now hidden beneath a light-pink shirt and a longer red coat. Brown boots replaced the black trainers she originally wore, and her white sunglasses were gone. To finish off the look, she now wore a light-blue bow tie around her neck.

(A.N. ZXY Serena is here! To be honest, you were probably expecting this, considering how this series is called Flare Hunter **Ƶ** and all…)

Y gave a thumbs up, "Great! I think I'll be okay for the winter now! Thanks for helping me out, Emma!" The girl stood up, long coat flapping behind her as she stood tall. Emma ran a quick calculation through her head, "Hrm… But still… I don't think we can afford all this, y'know. The total price for this look comes up to about… 300 PKD, total! Hold the phone, I can't afford that much! I practically **dream** of carrying that much cash!"

Y gave a little smirk.

"Oh sweet Arceus… You don't mean to say…" Emma went cross-eyed.

She pulled out her credit card, "Being a Hunter pays a lot, even just for navigation. This, my good woman, is a penny compared to what I have." Y poked Emma's patched and worn shirt, "More than a street girl like you could ever imagine."

Emma frowned, "…Street girl?"

"I-I mean, no offence to you or anything, I know it wasn't your fault, but your clothes- Aw, nevermind. As an apology, I might get you some new clothes as well, maybe?"

Emma shook her head again, "I have a camo unit, so I already have all the clothes I need… Or want, if you really want to go down that path. I accepted your apology already, so let's stop harping on about it!"

A soft growling sounded. Emma grabbed her stomach hungrily, "C'mon! I'm Huuungry! Hurry up and pay already so I can get lunch!"

Y grumbled, "Fine! Fine! No need to yell at me…"

* * *

 _"Commander X, we have performed background checks on the target!"_

 _X looked down at the Hunter Researcher, taking the datapad from his hands, "Let's see… born named 'Edward'… Occupation, farmer and… 'Flare Hunter'… Black Co? What does he have-"_

 _He stopped over a single line of text. His white-gloved finger shook visibly. His eyes burned with intensity, as he read the line over and over again. Each word burned into his head, and would remain there for the longest time._

 **Previous Occupation: Team Plasma Grunt**

 ** _Previous_** _. Meaning before he became his 'friend'. **Occupation**. It was serious enough to be considered a line of work. **Team Plasma.** Terrorist team in Unova, currently attempting to overthrow the government._

 ** _Grunt._**

 ** _He was an enemy._**

 _X gritted his teeth… But deep within, his heart felt a slight flicker of joy and satisfaction. He had a reason to kill the one who had disgraced his family. He was justified._

 _"I'm taking full control of this unit, effective immediately." X barked to his subordinate, "Send that order to HQ… Please." The man saluted, marching out of the room. X looked up slowly, grey eyes scanning the room angrily. All this… With this at his disposal, he could finish what he had started…_

 ** _"I'm renaming this unit."_** _Calem spoke._

 ** _"From now on... we are… The Z-Hunters."_**

* * *

Go tapped her Pokepad, "Alright. Our next Gym is Clemont's, and he's a toughie. For starters, try to guess where the gym is; It's the Prism Tower!It's set up like a little quiz show, you see, so the entire operation will require research. However, here's the catch; Clemont designed his gym to block out Wi-Fi signals, can't have people looking up the answers you see."

I smiled, "Go, I'm guessing you don't know how much of a trivia fan I am."

The programmer paused, "… Very?

"Very… Doesn't… Even… begin… to…"

"Describe it?" Go finished.

I nodded, **_"YES!"_**

I turned to Ryu, "Are you ready to see Mr-Trivia-Master in action, boy?"

No response. Probably because I was talking to nobody at all. I stopped, scratching my head, "Huh? Hey, where's Ryu?" Go instinctively reached for her own main's Pokeball, "Hey! Chris isn't in her ball either! Did they run off together? How cute! Well, except for the fact we don't have our two main pokemon."

 ** _"Hurry up! Maybe they won't notice if we hurry!"_** a familiar voice drifted through the cold air. I tapped my foot, waiting patiently. Go rolled her eyes, "…"

Ryu ran around the corner, "There! We made it in…" He skidded to a stop, looking at my stern face and grumpy mood. _"…Time."_ Ryu finished awkwardly.

"Where did you go, and why do you smell like vomit?" I asked, clamping a hand over my mouth. The fox growled, "Some jerk Frogaider pushed us into a river! She called herself Croaky… And then she licked me! Why wouldn't I throw up?!"

Croaky? Y's Pokemon? Huh… who knew she was such a jerkface.

Go tapped my shoulder, "Um… What's a Frogadier?" I shrugged, "I dunno, search it up."

* * *

Emma munched on the burger in her hands, waiting outside of the hairdresser's salon. Y had insisted on heading inside claiming she had something important she had to take care of. What it was, exactly, was not spoken. But Emma could only guess now as a result of her lack of infrared, radar and X-ray sensors.

"Um… She's growing out her hair? No, then it'd be too long. She's dying her hair?" the black haired girl shuddered at the thought of Y with neon pink hair, "N-No! No way in heck! Um… Maybe she's changing color contacts? But why would she go into a store to do that?"

 ** _"Wow. I can see why you need so many sensors now."_**

Emma whipped around grumpily, and came to face none other than the sniper, Leaf Budwiener. Her old partner waved happily, "WAZZAP?"

The duo sat down on a nearby bench, and Emma spoke first, "Good to see you again, Sakura- I mean… Leaf. Are you hurt from that last battle?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope. The Plot Protection kicked in shortly afterwards, and as you can see, I'm a-ok! Y'know how in Tom and Jerry, Tom can get his ass kicked twenty times to Sunday, but magically recover for the next skit? It's kinda like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know exactly what you mean!" the two giggled.

The Ex-Flare turned to Leaf, "Leaf… The reason why I called you here… Was to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I…" she clenched a fist, imagining the black armor molded around it flexing and curving around her hand as it moved, "… I lost faith in you. That's why I lost myself. I didn't believe you could actually free me…"

A sniff came from the smaller girl, before she looked up at Leaf, "How can I live, knowing that I harmed so many with my hands? I was born to fight, so how can I have peace? Leaf… I'm so sorry! I…"

She wrapped her arms around her, _"I wanted the time with you… To last forever."_

The sniper paused. She had never been put on the spot like this before. She was being hugged by a little girl possibly a year or two younger than her, and she was sobbing. What would the readers think?! The author didn't even support-

 _'We get it!'_ she thought.

Oh, alright. Back to the emotions.

Leaf gently caressed Emma's hair, "Listen… Emma."

 _"Nothing lasts forever. I enjoyed the time with you too. I… I'm actually glad I ran into somebody like you too."_

She reached into her wallet, drawing out a Team Flare ID card, "Take this card with you. It's a level 3 keycard, so it should be able to either activate Metal Gear REX, or access some high-level Team Flare Lootcrates."

The black haired girl scooped up the small card in her hands, looking down upon it. In black texta, there was a name scribbled upon it.

 ** _Sakura Ha_**

Leaf gently ran her hand along Emma's back, "Emma… This is a new chapter in your story. A new journey awaits you. So what will you be? The failed experiment of the past, Sigma-1? Essentia, the Variable Identity System? Or will you be… Emma Lysandre, Flare Hunter?"

 _"I should ask you for your gender and rival name, because that happens at the start of every grand journey."_

Emma was quiet for a few seconds.

Then she spoke. Softly at first.

 _"…I… **I am Emma Lysandre. I am a female, partially cyborg creation.** "_

 _Then louder._

 ** _"My rival is Team Flare, and Lysandre, my creator. I bear no remorse for him."_**

 _Finally, a declaration of her identity._

 **"I am Flare Hunter Essentia!"**

Leaf gave a thumbs up behind her back, "There we go!"

The new Flare Hunter looked down at her hands, "… Leaf… I won't disappoint you! When I see an enemy before me, I will retire it! My 'Father' can't be forgiven for what he had done! What he's doing is wrong… I want to use my power… The power of Essentia… To protect everyone! Because…"

She smiled, making that final declaration, **_"This is my Destiny!"_**

 _"In which case… Emma, there's something the Prof put together…"_

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

I entered the quiz Gym, kicking open the doors, "Alright! **_Time to bust down the_** \- Woah woah woah. What is this."

The room was… Empty! We were simply standing beneath the tower, in some sort of reception desk. It didn't look anything like a Quiz show, a gym or any battlefield in general! It was unnerving. To be honest, I was half expecting an enemy to leap out behind me.

Ryu looked around, "It's quiet… Too quiet." Chris nodded as well, "…Guys? Do you have that feeling you're being watched?"

We slowly turned around and saw… A small blonde girl.

We stared at her. She stared at us. We stared at her. She stared at us.

 ** _"Boo."_**

Go and I nearly got a heart attack from a combination of the darkness and the high-pitched voice, leading us to draw our weapons and prepare to fire, "D…DEMON BABY!"

The little girl peered around, "Where?!"

I ran forwards, sword raised and ready to attack-

Go tugged on the back of my jacket, sending me sprawling onto the ground, "Z! Hold it, she doesn't seem to be hostile. Let's try talking to her." Go crouched over, "Hey, lil' girl. Is this the Prism Tower Gym?"

The small girl nodded, "Where else would you be? Big brother's Gym is upstairs!"

Her voice seemed… Familiar, somehow. Almost as if I heard it somewhere before… Huh.

"My name's Bonnie, but you can call me your host!" the girl chirped, "And this… is **_TRIVIA BATTLE!_** "

All of a sudden, the floor began to rise up, accompanied by quiz-show music and spotlights. I let out a yelp, steadying myself. The entire floor was clanking up the inside of the tower, like a giant elevator! Go let out a yelp, "Ah! What the heck?!"

* * *

Emma inspected the new machine, "It's… Isn't this…?"

A dark navy blue undershirt of plate armor. An orange breastplate and back armor. A dark blue helmet with transparent orange spikes poking out from the back. An amber circle instead of a forehead gem.

Thomas Willow proudly gestured to the armor, "Behold! **_Essentia MKII!_** This one is Model A of my new armor series! I really think I outdid myself with this one!" Emma silently ran her hands over the suit's metal, "T…This is… Incredible! It's made from my old suit… But…" She held up the breastplate, "Oh, it's not as strong, is it?"

"Sadly, no. The O-Power provided the original suit with backup power and life support." The scientist shrugged, sipping his tea, "As you know, this armor has no such mechanism, so you will only be as strong as your motors will let you be. But I managed to retain the Variable Identity System, and I even installed a new feature!"

Emma put on the helmet, and a HUD appeared over her face. She noted there was a white prong at each cheek, probably a microphone/projector, "Oh? What feature?"

"… It's a homing shot! If you hold down [R], a reticle should appear! Then you can fire tracking beams like a sniper! That's what your right gun does. Your left is just a normal Buster shot." Willow explained, tapping the new armor's helmet.

Leaf, who was sitting in the corner this whole time, smiled, "Think of it as a goodbye present. After all, to me, you are still that girl who beat me into the concrete all those days ago." Emma beamed, "…Leaf…I… Thank you so much!"

She jumped forwards, hugging her partner. The sniper returned the hug happily, "Just remember… You are your own person now. You can choose to defend or fight the Flares." She tapped her on the nose, "And you will never lose yourself again."

The Heroine of Kanto released Emma, leaving for the door. It was a solemn moment.

 _But as she reached the door, she let out a sigh._

 _"You hold the key to victory. But if I were you, I'd get ready to run."_

 _The door shut behind her, leaving both experiment and scientist alike wondering her words._

* * *

I gritted my teeth, "Okay, let's review the facts; I'm on an elevator with a crazed girl who thinks she's a game show host. I have my weapons with me, and I just gave the Z-buster to Go. That means I have no ranged attacks. In other words, I'm… Actually, I'm not screwed at all."

Bonnie growled, "Hey! No dissing the host until the show's over!" Go whimpered, "Yeah… What kind of game show is this?! 'Elevator to Riches?'" Go and I fistbumped.

"I wish! Nope! Here we are in our studio!"

The floor stopped in dark room. I heard the familiar sounds of a beginning of a drum roll.

 ** _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! POKEMON ALL AROUND! PUT YOUR HANDS AND OTHER ASSORTED APPENDAGES TOGETHER FOR… POWER IN THE TOWER!"_** Bonnie declared in the hammiest voice possible for her.

Spotlights came on revealing us to a massive audience nearby, and cheesy gameshow music began to play! Go and I lowered our weapons, the former waving and cheering, "Oh boy! I always wanted to be on a gameshow! Hey mom!"

Bonnie pulled a microphone out and spoke again, "Welcome to the show, viewers! I'm your host **_Bonnie Emmerich_** , and 'round here, they say I'm the boss!" The audience laughed. Ryu sighed, "Oh, wonderful. Well, on the bright side, this mission will be fun."

"Today, I am joined by two wonderful contestants! The girl seems like a likely candidate for my brother, so let's get to know them!" Go's eyes bugged out, ** _"WHAT?!"_** I shrugged.

"Contestants, what are your names?"

I saluted to the crowd, "My name is **Z**. My partner is **Go**. Now, can we get to the battle ye-"

Bonnie froze, eyes wide, "G…Guh- **HUH?!** You mean… You're… **F…FLARE HUNTER Z?!** "

Go winked, "And Go too!"

"T…This is incredible! I've always wanted to meet you in person! You did so many good things to protect us!" the girl squealed, before calming herself down, "But here, your strength is measured by how much you know about our **Power Topic** tonight!"

 ** _"Alright, viewers! It's time to play! Do you know how to play?"_**

 _"…Not really."_

 ** _"Well, then it's time to learn! The goal is simple; Light up the tower!"_**

* * *

 _Outside, the entirety of the Prism Tower suddenly shone brightly, before becoming dark. The lights all went out at once._

* * *

 ** _"Each question you answer lights up a level of the tower!"_**

* * *

 ** _SHOOM!_**

 _A level shone, the bright floodlight-like beams clanking as it flicked on. This was followed by yet another level, then another, then another…. 5 levels in total._

* * *

 ** _"You answer a question correctly… We go up a level!"_**

* * *

The floor raised upwards slightly on metal gears.

* * *

 ** _"But… if you answer wrongly…"_**

* * *

A level of the tower stopped shining, and the floor we stood on fell slightly. Go and I were thrown to the ground, and the lights died out.

I slowly got up, rubbing my head. Bonnie stood in her little quiz show thingy… I think it's called a podium.

 ** _"Answer the questions to get through! Are you ready?"_**

I smirked, "I was born ready."

 ** _"Great! Let the round begin!"_**

* * *

 ** _[QUIZ START!]_**

* * *

Bonnie cleared her throat, as the spotlights came down upon us, **_"Tonight's Power Topic is… the 2016 Kanto League!"_** Go and I exchanged glances. This should be easy… Right?

 ** _"Question one! Who won the league in the year 2016? Starting off nice and easy."_**

She was right. This needed no effort at all.

"Redneck Budwiener… And Leaf Budwiener, working as a team."

Bonnie frowned.

 ** _"Sorry, but you're wrong!"_**

My jaw dropped, **_"WHAT?!"_**

Go gasped, **_"WHAT?!"_**

Ryu and Chris collectively cried out, **_"WHAT?!"_**

(A.N. **_WHAT?!_** )

The young girl smiled, looking down at her cue cards, **_"The real team was actually Red, Leaf,sorry, but you don't win this one!"_**

 ** _CLANK!_** The floor fell quite some way, and I fell to the ground. Go groaned, rubbing her head, "Ow…Gah, thathurt… Z, we need to be more careful around these questions! We can't just blurt the first thing that comes to our mind!"

Ryu whimpered, "Yeah… Or we'll get concussions after all this!"

They were right. I should have known that… Then again, Redneck and Leaf were the main two whom I remembered… The other guys always slipped my mind. With a pain in my forehead and a fire in my eyes, I stood up again.

 ** _"Question Two! What was the name of the rival of this Champion?"_**

Go beamed, "Hey! I know this! His name was **_Blue Sepiroth._** He tried to use Team Rocket to take over Kanto. By beating the League, he would assume control over the Gym Leaders, and thus have an army at his disposal."

I facepalmed. That wasn't it at all! He was originally going to beat the league, but then…

 ** _"CORRECT!"_** Bonnie cried out rather loudly, **_"Good going! That makes one level lit up!"_**

My jaw dropped, then I remembered the question that was asked; they only wanted his name… Geez, I am an idiot sometimes!

With that thought in my mind, the bottom of the tower lit up, and the floor slowly clanked upwards. Bonnie beamed, "Oh boy! This is getting rather heated now, audience! It seems that Flare Hunter Go knows more about the topic than Flare Hunter Z! What will come out of these two lovers in conflict?"

I barked, ** _"We're NOT a couple!"_**

Bonnie smirked, "Aw, when a boy says that, that means that he is in love with her, right?"

I growled, _'Note to self: Shut mouth.'_

 ** _"Question Three! Where in Kanto does Yellow Amarillo, one of the Champions of Kanto, live?"_**

I opened my mouth to answer, but Go simply smirked.

"Viridian City. More specifically, **_Aventuras Ranch_** , just a little bit off the beaten track."

That stopped me in my tracks. My family's farm had been in competition to Aventuras ever since it had opened up. And to know that just a few days ago, I had been in contact with the very owner of that place…!

It took all the strength I had to not scream at that very moment.

 ** _"Correct! Now, the final two! Z, you answer this one; Question Four! Where is Redneck Budwiener now?!"_**

I stuttered. How the heck did she expect me to answer that?! But those big pleading eyes… Those massive blond bangs hung down, cutely flapping when she spoke, pleading for an answer…. I can't do it… can I?

I gritted my teeth, **_"I… I don't know!"_**

Bonnie looked at my face, "Is that your final answer?" Go looked at me in disbelief, almost shocked and surprised at my response. The eyes were on me now.

 ** _"Y…Yes."_**

The young questioner eyed me over, before clearing her throat.

 ** _"That is… CORRECT!"_**

Go ducked on the floor, before her words floated into her ears, "…Pikachu Girl say what?"

"Trust me, with how Red is travelling everywhere, a better question is where **_isn't_** he?" Bonnie replied. Just then, the boy in the red jacket flew in through one window, smashing and leaving a perfectly shaped hole, dabbing, before whizzing out another window and smashing yet another hole in it.

We stared for a few seconds, before the floor began to rise again.

Bonnie's face darkened, "Alright! **_ARE YOU READY?!_** " I nodded, prepared for the next question, "YEAH! BRING IT ON!"

 ** _"CORRECT! CONGRADULATIONS, FLARE HUNTERS! YOU'VE WON THE GRAND PRIZE; A BATTLE WITH MY BIG BROTHER, CLEMONT!"_** the little girl squealed excitedly. Ryu's eye twitched, before he screamed.

 ** _"THAT was the final question?!"_**

"Hey, don't pretend like it wasn't a perfectly valid question. Now, audience, and all you playing at home, give a big hand to the real show, the real battle you came here to see… ** _Give a warm welcome to my brother, CLEMONT EMMERICH!"_**

A metallic tube lowered from the ceiling, before hissing open and revealing…

A blond boy in a blue jumpsuit scampered out, coughing, "I told you to take out that fog machine!" Bonnie beamed, "And I ignored it!"

The boy approached me. He was about my age, and he also wore large circular glasses, "Hm! Yes, very impressive show tonight! You must be the Flare Hunters, right? Can I get you to sign my glasses?!" He adjusted those massive lens, the light shining off them. _Shiny._

Before I could reply, Bonnie tugged the boy over to face Go, "But more importantly, Go's here! Look at her! She's perfect for you! She's really good at programming, too! You could build machines, and she can program them! C'mon, big bro… Propose already!"

Go's face was one of complete disbelief and horror. Chris looked equally shocked. Ryu silenced a giggle.

"Um… Aipom hand!" Clemont cried out, as a mechanical hand flew out from a bag he wore, picking up the small girl and dropped her to the side. I stared, "What was that all about?" The Gym Leader let out a sigh, "Bonnie is obsessed with trying to find me a... Female other, if I may be so bold. I'm sorry if any of you are scarred for life because of that..."

Go's eyes began rotating in separate directions, "nO! pLEASE COUNSTINUSE! i AM TeH sN1P3R! fINElIKEpOTATO # PPLE % APPDATA % error 418 i'M A TEaPoT! rEQUESTEDeNTITYbODY MAY bE sHORT&STOUt P0ur CoFFE33 /END"

I tapped her over on the head, and Go shook her head slightly, "I- I mean, Yeah, I'm fine. Fine, yeah. Um… What were we talking about, again?" Chris looked at her trainer, "…Are you sure about that…?"

"In any case, I would love to show you some inventions I've been working on! I bet they'd be really helpful to your cause!" Clemont smiled. The floor raised up, out of view of the audience.

* * *

 _Just as the audience was leaving, a pair of blond girls sat next to each other. The first wore clothing similar to X, with waist-length hair, and the other was none other than Serena herself. The blue-clad girl spoke, "I guess we should follow him, huh?" Y nodded, "Copy that… **Ash**."_

 _Emma smirked, revealing her true face for a second, "Don't call me that. Makes me sound like an idiot. But yeah, let's go with that for now."_

 _She wall-jumped up the elevator shaft, Y using her spear to climb upwards._

* * *

We were in some sort of lab, as Clemont opened up a cabinet, "Thanks to the power of **SCIENCE** , the Future… is **NOW**! Behold!"

He pulled out a massive iron tube with the radioactive symbol on the side with a grin, "This bomb will eliminate all enemies in a 5 mile radius, and give them all nasty colds (If you know what I mean) for months!"

Go and my jaw dropped, **_"SAAAAYYYY WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"_**

 ** _"Science is so amazing!"_** Chris grinned, sparkles in her eyes.

Ryu shook his head, "He is trying to give us a tactical nuke. Chris, did you take too much Gogoat Tea this morning?"

"Hahaha." The Lucario laughed, slumping against a table and clutching her forehead.

I focused my attention back on the apparent scientist. Whether he was mad or not was to be debated, "Can you put that away… Please?! I don't like being in close vicinity of weaponry outlawed by the Hearthome Conventions." His face fell, "… Oh, okay… Oh, but here's another one! This, here is a Pokemon Translator! I'm still perfecting the UI, but I think it will revolutionize the world!"

In his hands he held a small black headset. I picked it up in my hands, "This thing? Well… I…"

Ryu spoke, "Don't we have HM-X already?"

I nodded again, handing it back to Clemont. He was staring at my wrist in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Y…You have… That's not possible… Where did… **WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!** " He cried, pointing at me. I edged back, "Get… What…?"

"There, right there! Your… That's… _A Mega Ring!_ "

I raised my wrist, "What, this trinket? What's so special about it?"

"Um… Quick, what Pokemon did you put the corresponding Mega Stone on?!" He gasped, digging through his mess of a lab. I pointed at Chris, who smiled cheerfully at the scientist. All of a sudden, faster than we could even blink, she was suddenly covered in many, many various flashing lights and cables all over her body.

She let out a whimper, as Clemont finally plugged in one last cable into her chest, "Alright! Now, activate her Mega form, so I can measure the percentage that her power increases by. Of course, this would require extreme amounts of exertion… Oh my, I never knew I'd fight someone with a Mega Stone! I'd better prepare my Pokemon!"

A Magnezone covered in cables and monitors floated into the room. On it's back was a large cannon, and it had several gatling guns strapped on its underside. Go and I stared at this monster.

 **"What."**

The Pokemon waved cheerfully, "Magna!"

"… I'm out!" Chris yelped, preparing to run away from the heavily armed Pokemon. Clemont gasped, "No! Wait, come back! I'll use Magnemite first! Promise!" Ryu rolled his eyes, tugging on Chris's tail, "C'mon, Chris. What's the worst that-"

 **"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE."** I growled. Ryu, remembering his recent spate of bad luck, shut up quickly.

* * *

 _The floor clanked up once more, before growing still once more. We were on the top floor, at last. The arena was plain and metallic. A massive generator was behind the scientist, as he smirked._

 _"So! Are you ready to see the full extent of my research?!"_

 _I smiled. About time._

* * *

 **[BATTLE START!]**

* * *

 ** _"GO! MAGNEMITE!"_**

The metal orb leapt into battle, electricity blazing from twin magnets like lightning. Ryu barked a laugh, pushing Chris forwards, "Go get them, girl!" The Lucario smirked, "I intend to."

Chris leapt forwards, as I slammed two fingers on my Mega Ring. I had no idea how to activate it, so I figured I should just freestyle it. Maybe then I would look like I knew what I was doing.

 **"MEGA EVOLVE!"**

* * *

 _A bright flash in the arena. Chris felt a rainbow-colored ball of energy around her, and she shut her eyes. The machinery encasing her body flickered and glowed, before exploding and cracking off. Chris now had red highlights on her head tendrils, hands and legs._

 ** _"MEGA LUCARIO!"_**

* * *

She leapt forwards, summoning a large bow to her hands and taking aim, "Take this! **AURA ARROW!** " A massive arrow made of Aura blasted out the bow, and she repeated the process repeatedly, before she whipped around, **_"RYU!"_**

Ryu jumped into battle, sword of flames blazing as he slashed ahead. The Magnemite's eye flashed red, somehow dodging back. Then all of a sudden, the pokemon brought a magnet forwards, locking on and firing what looked like an electric version of the Aura arrow, but this one split into three before striking Ryu. The fox dodged two of them with a small smirk, "Is that all you got-"

All of a sudden, Chris backflipped into battle, shield in hand. Two powerful electric shocks struck the shield. Ryu's jaw dropped, "It bounces off the walls?!" Chris nodded, "Alright, then! Let's try a different technique! **_MEGA STRIKE!"_**

She crossed her arms, creating a bright glowing aura around herself, before bringing both arms back and letting out a roar. Her red eyes glowed, before she reached back and fired a massive beam forwards, almost like the Guardian's 's eye flashed red, It raised its magnets again, firing a massive beam itself. Chris growled like a primal creature, sliding under the beam. She created a crossbow, blasting away at it with Aura Magnemite created an electric shield, charging forwards and shocking Chris badly. The Lucario fell back in a smoking, crumpled heap. Ryu growled, "You… I think I know… This guy copies our attacks and throws them back at us in electric form!"

I nodded, running this through my head. Then, an idea.

 ** _"RYU! CHRIS! YOU GUYS NEED TO ATTACK IT TOGETHER!"_** Go and I cried out at the same time in realization.

Both Pokemon looked at each other, before Chris nodded. Ryu was skilled at using his close-ranged weaponry, so that meant he risked getting shocked when he got in range of that enemy's attacks. Chris was skilled at long-ranged attacks, and her power to create shields would be an almighty asset to this assault. So then…

Ryu lunged forwards. Another electric Mega Strike blasted over his head, but a blue beam blasted from Chris's palm, repelling the blast back at the Magnemite. Unable to handle this assault on two fronts, it wavered, providing an opening for Ryu to leap into the air, a tail of flames trailing behind him.

 ** _"FLAMME TOMBANTE!"_**

He slammed his staff into the steel, flames bursting from the tip as it slammed down. The enemy was knocked aside by a wave of fire. It flew from the side, attempting to strike the fox and his hound partner. Chris smirked, "Ryu, are you ready for this?"

Ryu smirked, "I was born ready."

Both of them ran forwards, Chris summoning a sword into her hand and Ryu's staff transformed into some sort of rifle, fire balls blasting out the end. The Magnemite attempted to copy both their attacks at once. However, it could not copy both attacks at once, resulting in it falling swiftly from both attacks.

"Incredible… Chris's power level went through the roof when both of them attacked at once!" Clemont gasped, looking down at a tablet he was holding, "Alright! Now onto phase two of the test! **_I CALL IT… MY ENHANCED MAGAZONE!"_**

"… Bit unoriginal, but to the point." Bonnie commented, exiting a nearby elevator and entering the room, "Big bro, some scary blue people are coming up here… They said they wanted Z…"

Ryu gritted his teeth, standing up to face the heavily armed Magnazone, "Can you tell them to wait?"

 _The hairs on the back of my neck stood up._

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 ** _"FIRE!"_**

The walls of the arena blew in, and a squad of blue-armored enemies smashed into the room. Two took Clemont and Bonnie aside at gunpoint, and that was when I realized what they looked like.

 ** _"…X?! Wait, no… The Hunters?!"_**

And true to my words, X climbed into the room, clad in full armor.

 _"Take them downstairs. I will handle Z." he spoke coldly, grey eyes lifeless._

* * *

 _Emma and Serena, standing outside the doors to the room, gasped. Emma growled, reaching for her guns, "Flares…! We need to take them down!" Y held her back, "N-No! Not yet…! If we do… Then X will send…"_

 _"And if we don't? Z will be killed by those bastards!" Emma growled, charging up a shot. Y gasped, as she raised the gun._

 ** _The shot rang throughout the city._**

* * *

In an instant, the door blew open. The Hunters who had been guarding it ran aside, ducking for cover. I covered my eyes, but when I opened them again…

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" Emma barked, guns raised. X glared at her, charging up his own gun, "You dare oppose us? I'm taking Z in for questioning on charges of joining a terrorist team, unlicensed use of a weapon, and terrorism. If you claim to be on his side, I will eliminate you!"

My jaw dropped, as did Go's. X… He really thought that?!

Emma spat on his shining blue armor, "No way! X (That is your name, isn't it?) , that's crazy talk! You helped Z! You were a **FLARE HUNTER!** What in the world would make you-"

 ** _"Goodbye, Essentia."_**

 _Without another thought, nor a hesitation, he blasted out a massive blue orb of energy at her head. It collided with something, explosions raining out of the shattered windows._

Emma was too shocked to move. X was confused, angered, even.

A smoking, robotic structure stood before the two, falling to the ground and shattering into a mess of bolts. The Hunters looked around themselves, only to find Clemont smirking, holding a wrist-mounted controller.

"Alas, poor Clembot."

With that, X walked over to him, "Are you supporting these Mavericks?! You are to be placed under arrest if you are!" Clemont laughed, "Why would you sat that? X, I saw the news! You and Z were heroes! Why would you turn on your best-"

 _X gritted his teeth._

 **"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!** Nobody ever will… Flare… Flare Hunter… **They're all the same! Mavericks, all of them! And as a Hunter…"**

He charged his weapon, aimed at my chest…

All of a sudden, a circular metallic device flew over to me, attaching onto my chest, just as X fired at me. A blue energy shield appeared around me, making the blue blast dissipate I looked over at Clemont. His hand was out in front of him like he had just thrown some sort of discus.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" X growled, whipping around, "Hunters! Restrain them!"

Emma leapt into the fray, guns blazing. Electricity spat all around her. The Hunters fell, unconscious. X growled, shooting shot after shot at me. I pulled out my sword, slicing through each shot. However, it was a one-sided battle. X seemed to have gotten… Stronger somehow?! But how could this be?!

A vine wrapped around my foot, slamming me into the ground. Ryu tried to run in to aid me, but X's fist glowed with what looked like Aura energy, slamming him into a wall.

He marched towards me. I began to contemplate. What could have been so bad that it would make him turn? His family may have had a bad past with the Hero of Kalos, but that wasn't me… So what was his problem?!

Xavier grabbed my throat, hoisting me into the air, "How pathetic. I'd think someone like you would at least put up a fight! You are the hero of Kalos, aren't you? Then strike me down with that fancy pizza cutter of yours!"

He fired that vine from his arm cannon again, striking me with it like a whip.

 ** _"YOU."_**

Go gasped, as X continued to attack.

 ** _"MAVERICK."_**

Emma turned to Bonnie and Clemont, pulling them out into the elevator to escape the chaos amidst the smoke. She shielded the former's eyes from X's actions.

 ** _"BASTARD!"_** X punched me again, smashing me against the ground. I heard bones shatter, blood draining out.

X aimed his gun at my head, charging it up… One level… Two levels… Three levels… No… It was still charging…! Four levels! Five?! Six?!

…Ten levels, then it began to shine purple. He growled, "I've gotten some upgrades to retire mavericks like you **_WHO JUST WON'T DIE! NOW, Z! TAKE THI-"_**

 ** _"X!"_**

A shot. I closed my eyes.

…

…

* * *

 _"I refuse… No, I resist! You won't take him today!"_

 _Y stood behind X, holding her Triple Rod. Behind her, Go charged up the Z-buster, her shotgun by her side._

 _X glared at his former teammate. Serena had her thumb poised over the switch to extend it, impaling the Hunter on the energy spear. For so long, there was silence._

 _"Xavier… You were a good boy once! Once, you only cared about keeping us all safe… But what about now?!" Y choked out, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. X spat, "Hah. I still am. What do you think I am doing?"_

 ** _"…You've turned on us."_**

 _Y smiled grimly, "Notice how I'm not aiming this spear at you. It's aimed at my heart."_

 _The blue Hunter flinched, "No… What…?! Cease this at once!"_

 _"…I wouldn't live, knowing that I hurt you. So I'm simply performing a little test of my own." Y's blue-grey eyes darkened, "Are you still the human boy who wanted to protect us all I once met? Or have you given your all to the machines?"_

 _Go and I gasped. I choked out, "No… Y, don't waste your life for me… I'm going to die anyway…"_

 _The blonde tapped her finger on the switch, "You pull that trigger, I pull mine. Comprehende, mon ami?"_

 _X wavered silently. There were a few seconds passing between the two old friends. Blue on grey eyes locked intently on each other._

 _Finally, X spoke._

 ** _"…Midnight. I give you until midnight to run away to the darkest corners of Kalos."_**

 _Y beamed, but still refused to lower her weapon, "So, you still believe in us."_

 _"… No. It will make my victory more satisfying when I ultimately see you crushed at my feet again… Flare Hunter." X replied, refusing to lower his own Mega Arm, "Mark my words… My forces will hunt you down to the edge of Kalos!"_

 _Serena growled, "… Fine. Be that way."_

 _She turned around to walk away… But as she did, she raised her left knee, looking down upon it._

 ** _"There's still a nasty scar there, you know."_** _She finished._

 _Then, I blacked out from the exhaustion._

* * *

 ** _~Epilogue~_**

* * *

 _Professor Willow dusted off his desk, straightening it up. All of a sudden, several flashes of light appeared in his study. When he turned to face them, he saw none other than Z, Go, Emma and Y standing before him. How they managed to escape X's assault was a mystery to the professor. In Go's hands, the crumpled body of Z lay, broken and bleeding once more. Unlike the Hunters, he wore no armor, so the damage hit him the worst. There was a discussion, once Emma relayed the information as to the unexpected betrayal, the attack on the Flare Hunters…_

 ** _"Where can we run? They're after us."_**

 _The good doctor considered this for a few seconds. Then he spoke again, this time with a grave look written in his face._

 ** _"Northern Kalos. You can escape there… But a little word of warning."_**

 _Go heeded her grandfather's words wisely._

 ** _"This next leg of your adventure will be more grueling and cruel to you. North Kalos lost the war, so they resent the 'Hero'. As such, your movements will be very limited…"_**

 _He looked down upon his successor, Go._

 ** _"You will face new challenges, new enemies will arise… And all of Kalos will turn against you."_**

 _His eyes fell on the Flare Hunter's broken body._

 ** _"… You cannot surrender. You must defeat Team Flare at all costs… But I cannot go. I am old, weak. I will surely fail if we try to even attack the simplest structure… So… Go… Z…"_**

 ** _"This is a dark time for Kalos. But do not lose hope! There will be light!"_**

 _He smiled, **"I believe it."**_

* * *

 _As night fell upon the city, a small Skidoo carrying a unconscious rider ran out of town. A programmer rode after it on a hoverboard, a blond navigator holding onto her back as they left the city's lights behind._

 _Y looked back on the city, gritting her teeth. They had until midnight to escape X. His influence would probably inspire a region wide hunt for the three of them… Of course, there would still be resistance to their actions… But who had the power to stop them?_

 _…_

 _The endless fight continued onwards. But all she knew was that one day, she'd have to face her old friend again…_

 _And next time… There would only be one victor._

* * *

 ** _FLARE HUNTER Ƶ  
_** _-ACT ONE: DREAM-  
Fin._

* * *

 _The time to dream has passed. It is now time to **Fight.**_

 ** _It is time for POWER._**


	14. Act Two- Power (Stand Tall)

**Chapter 13- Stand Tall  
** _In which X assumes command_

* * *

 **ACT TWO- POWER**

* * *

 ** _Tonight, I lost power._**

 _Why I yielded, I don't know. Why I surrendered, I don't know._

 _But when the one I loved held a blade to her chest, I couldn't bring myself to end her life… Why is that? She was protecting the person… I came to destroy… She was protecting the enemy. She was an enemy. I had failed my mission._

 _What held me back?_

 _I don't know._

 _What I do know is…_

 _I don't intend on it happening again._

* * *

I entered the base, just like I had on so many occasions before. The rest of my unit were in the medical bay, recovering from that mysterious girl's brutal attack. How could two inferior firearms wound so many of us?

 ** _They weren't powerful enough._**

I gritted my teeth, entering my quarters. Within, I began to slowly remove my blue armor. The helmet came off, twin straps becoming soon unclipped. I removed my gun next…

 ** _I didn't fire._**

There was nothing to lose, was there? If I shot Y, then I'd be getting rid of one of my enemies. I'd be eliminating a target I needed to eliminate anyway, so what was the point of me sparing my ammunition?

Then, my enemy's words came to my head.

 ** _"I'm going to die anyway…"_**

I spat on the thought. Was that a praise to my sheer power, that the 'mighty' Hero of Kalos would surrender to me? That I had finally outwitted him? Or was it a insult? Something he had uttered sarcastically to taunt me?

 ** _You are some sort of joke to him._**

I tore off my breastplate, throwing it against the wall. That was not true! I was the most powerful Irregular Hunter that ever lived! I was the leader of the Z-Hunters! I was more than powerful enough to kill anyone who gets in my way… With or without help from others!

 ** _No._**

I closed my eyes, angry at myself. I let them escape. I let them run away to poison Kalos with more of their rebellious notions. I had him in my sights, but I couldn't bring myself to end his life.

 ** _You aren't powerful enough._**

I paused, just about to remove my boots. My cannon slipped back on my arm, vanishing in a flash of blue pixels. I grabbed my helmet, placing it upon my head.

Following that, I headed to the virtual simulator. It was time to train.

* * *

 _Targets flashed into view before me. I charged my weapon up, blasting each target into pixels. I imagined each target was an enemy of mine. Everyone who had made fun of me in the past flashed through my head._

 ** _"Hey! He's the son of that mad scientist guy, isn't he?"_**

 ** _"Yeah! You wanna be a scientist too?"_**

 ** _"Oh, what are you going to do?"_**

 _I activated Speed Fighter, vanishing at full speed in a blue blur. Fists and energy were in a blur. Shattered red pixels appeared all around._

 ** _"MODE ACTIVATED: GUNNER"_**

 _Various lasers flew out around me. I backflipped over each one with practiced grace, activating my Rock Shield. I dashed forwards, lasers bouncing off my hard-light barrier, before I dispelled it. The rocks struck the virtual cannons, making them explode. Each one was an enemy in battle, and I had the upper hand. I gripped my weapon, eyes shut. I breathed in and out. Just as my anger seemed to dissipate from my mind…_

 ** _"Paging Commander X. Commander X, please report to the mission control! I repeat! X, head to the mission control!"_**

 _I nodded, "Copy that. It's time to take the offensive!"_

* * *

I entered the room, clad in my armor, "Okay. What's our mission?"

The Hunter approached me, pulling out a holographic datapad, "X, we have a problem. We had a brand new prototype armor called **_X2_** was being transported here by a Hunter airship, but it crashed... But just recently, we got its signal from the coastline. And its mobile... Somebody has stolen it."

I pounded my fist on the desk, "Which coastline?"

"... West coastline."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Operator, I'm moving out to engage. Scramble the Z-Hunters."

The man at the computer nodded, tapping away at his keyboard, "On it, commander! Good luck ... ** _and happy hunting._** "

* * *

 _A blue flash. A loud clunk._

When we started the mission, it was late at night. The first thing I upon arrival was I was on a beach of sorts. Empty crates surrounded us. But that was not the mission at hand. I had to eliminate the Irregulars in the area... My team and I stood up, facing the massive metal structure before us. It was the size of a normal naval destroyer, but with large engines and rockets on the sides that could allow it to...

 _Fly...No, it couldn't be..._

I turned around, and saw a massive brick tower in the distance, bright lights piercing the veil of night. My jaw fell open.

 _Shalour City...!_

One of the men in my squad pointed ahead, "Sir, there's something in that ship! Look, the lights are on!" I turned to face ahead, and I saw through one porthole a shadowy figure working away at something. The figure paused, looking out of the window, before walking aside.

I ordered my team to step back, keeping themselves ready in case anything happened. Soft metallic clunks sounded, followed by several loud clanking sounds coming from a door. A small makeshift staircase of crates allowed access to this door, and when it came open...

A brunette, emerald-eyed mechanic clad in blue. Her white headsets were still on her ears, playing soft rock music in the night. In her hand, she held an apple.

Then, she spoke.

"X! Nice to see you... drop... by..." **Aile's** face fell, looking at the Hunters behind me. She gritted her teeth, "...Is something the matter?"

Those wide green eyes looked into my own. I sighed, before becoming serious again.

 ** _"Aile Kaskett. You're under arrest on charges of owning Military equipment without a license, aiding a wanted criminal and crimes against Kalos."_**

She spat out part of the apple she was chewing, white bits splatting against my blue breastplate. I kept my stoic glare, activating an energy shield and burning off the white blots. Aile looked around, shocked, "B…What?! But… Mr X, I never did any of those things! All I did was protect my home… I saved lives! I helped you, didn't I?!"

 _I closed my eyes._

 _"You were a good man, X! Both of us know each of us couldn't sit around, watching things explode without rushing to aid!"_

I opened my eyes again, training my gun on her, "D-Don't play dumb, Aile! I know you have the X2 armor."

The young mechanic froze, looking between the gun and my face, "W… What?! HOW?! This is a Team Flare Airship! Why would the good guys be transporting supplies in their enemies craft?! That makes no freakin' sense!"

* * *

 _She… She was right! No matter how I turned it about in my head, I couldn't seem to piece the facts together. Why would.. a Prototype X-armor be on a Team Flare airship… Transported to our base… If it was in…_

* * *

 **"Irrelevant."** I spoke again. She was trying to confuse me.

 ** _"Hunters! Silence this Irregular!"_**

Plasma bolts rang out through the night sky, followed by the scream of a young girl.

I looked through the smoke…

Aile still stood there, her body shimmering and shining. She let out a growl, and those young green eyes gained steel. Those Determined Eyes glared at my squad, as she straightened herself up.

One Hunter gasped, "Armor?... Oh no!"

The young girl clenched a fist, the small little fire in her eyes becoming a massive inferno, "X… You were once a good man. But now, I think you've lost sight of what is good and you've placed your 'mission' over it. I'm sorry…"

 _"I can't let you!" she raised her fist skyward. Chunky blue body armor warped on over her similarly colored jacket. A blue helmet landed upon her brown hair, the forehead gem on this armor was blue, much unlike my own. Her shoes became covered with dash boots._

 _Her left arm formed into a blue Mega Arm, but her right gained a box-like cannon. It had a small metal tube sticking out of the bottom, and a single red LED flashed on the front of this strange weapon._

 ** _"HALYCON ARMOR!"_**

She raised her left arm, "Stop shooting, guys! If you want me, then you'll have to catch me first! **_SHINING LASER!_** " She aimed the odd box at the sky, firing it. A brilliant white beam streaked across the night sky. My squad writhed in pain, falling back, **"MY EYES! SHE BLINDED US!"**

I deactivated my face shield, which I had wisely put up to protect my eyes from the bright light, "All units, stay here! I'm take care of this!" But Aile was gone.

I only glanced sideways just in time to catch a glimpse of her boot escaping through the ship door.

 _"Found you."_

I chased her into the ship, easily air dashing over those silly wooden crates.

* * *

Upon setting foot into the crashed airship, I soon encountered… some rather nice furniture and carpeting?

The place was set out like a little house, with some nice wooden furniture and a random potted cactus, oddly enough. It was quite cozy, but there was no time to admire the nicely set-out home. It would be odd to be fighting in somebody's house, but I shook these irrelevant worries aside and kept moving into the house.

As I traversed deeper into this location, I could hear a loud humming sound coming from behind a door labeled 'Engine Room'. What the heck could it be?! I mean, dismissing the obvious sign, this ship was crashed! The engines were fried, broken! I saw to it personally that this ship would never fly again! Was this girl really that deluded to believe she could escape?!

Then, another sound. This one was a voice.

 ** _"Cell switch on! Refractor rotation speed steady! 3, 2, 1… Ignition!"_**

I blasted open the doors to the room Aile was in. She turned around, holding out her Mega Arm before her. Her Pichu jumped in front of her, growling.

"Back for more?! Uh oh…!" She whimpered.

I held out my hand, "Surrender and make it easier for us right here, right now." She growled, "N…No! I won't let you! X! What is wrong with you?! You once actually-"

Freeze Frame. The world slowed. I dashed forwards, guns blazing. All of a sudden, Aile returned fire with TWO charge shots at the same time. Was it one of the X2's equipped traits, or did Aile add it on later?! I was sent flying back, but soon regained my ground. I had to take her out, no matter what. It was my duty.

She hefted the 'Shining Laser' up, straining a little with the weight, "SHINING LASER!" She fired it at me. A gigantic beam spat out of the end, akin to that of an oversized laser pointer or a pen-light. This attack sent me flying back, as well as Aile due to the recoil. Warning lights flashed all over my HUD, as my Auto-repair attempted to fix me up.

Aile rubbed her butt, standing up, "I gotta adjust the recoil on this thing after this… It's too powerful, it even scares me!" All of a sudden, while she was musing to herself, I activated Freeze Frame, running around behind her and landing a clean punch on her helmet. She let out a cry, falling forwards. As she did, I activated the time-stopping attack again, slamming my fist into her yet again, this time enhanced by Speed Fighter. A loud crack sounded throughout the room, and a large dent was placed in Aile's helmet. She screamed, falling to the ground.

 ** _"ROCK!"_**

All of a sudden, the Plusle from earlier jumped on my back, sending a powerful burst of electricity through me. My systems started short-circuiting, and I was stuck in place! I was open to attacks… But she didn't attack me…?!

Aile gasped, "That was too close! Rock, can you help me up?" Her Pokemon leaped onto her back, placing its plus-shaped tail into a socket on the side of Aile's armor. He smiled, charging her back up. With that said and done, Aile removed her helmet, revealing her messy brown hair…

And a bloody spot on her forehead.

Rock just stared in shock. Aile blinked curiously, "Huh? Is there something…" She put a hand to her forehead, and when she took it off…

For the longest time, she just stared at the blood. Then, she became very pale, her pupils shrinking to the size of pinheads, "Guh… Bul…Buh… Ugh…" She swayed for a few seconds, before shaking it off and turning back to face me. I had just recovered from her last attack, and I had been charging up the whole time.

 **"Game Over."**

The orb of plasma blasted into her… Or at least, it should swung her Mega Arm around weakly like a baseball bat, "Shields up! 70%!" Her arm cannon beamed brightly, and she just managed to hit the Charge Shot back at me… **Oh, shit.**

The shot struck my breastplate, sending me flying out the window. I fired Vine Grapple upwards, swinging over to the windowsill. I couldn't pull myself up again! I was hanging from outside the ship, as massive blue flames licked at my feet. From within, Aile gasped.

She dragged her broken body over to the window, holding out a hand, "X! Hurry up and grab my hand! We can still settle this peacefully! I don't want… _Another of my friends to die!_ "

I glared back. _Another?_

 _"F….Forgive me…"_

I raised my hand upwards, reaching out for her hand…

 ** _And changed it into a cannon._**

 ** _"…But this is all in the line of duty."_** _I spoke, firing a shot into those wide green eyes._

* * *

 _The sound of screaming echoed throughout the night sky. This was followed by the roar of the powerful engines on the airship activating, and the entire metallic structure lifting into the heavens. In amazement, nobody ever noticed the blue figure who plunged off the side of the craft, down, down on the coastline below._

 _The scream ended, and there was only silence._

* * *

 _This battle has only begun. Wherever you are… You can keep running… But you are only delaying the inevitable._

 _I'm taking the fight to you._

 _I am the Hunter, **X**._

* * *

 ** _Enter the Hunt._**


	15. Melting Point

**Chapter 14- Melting Point  
** _In which there is a meltdown._

* * *

 _I woke up._

We were on the road once again, but this time, we were moving faster than usual. Epona was beneath me, galloping at full speed. Go was by my side, riding on my hoverboard with Y clinging onto her back for dear life. I groaned.

"What's the rush?"

Go gasped, looking at me, "Z! Are you okay?!" I smirked, sitting up and getting into a riding position, "Just peachy. Why are we running? Who are we running **_From?_** "

Y closed her eyes, "… _Xavier…_ "

 _Then it all came back to me. X had fired on me back in the tower, and it was only thanks to Clemont's energy shield… I clasped my chest. A metallic disc still remained there, firmly attached on by straps that had sprung out. I gently pulled it off, and a small metallic item fell into my hand._

 _… His badge. So, looks like I did manage to get that thing in the end… But at what cost?_

I turned to Y, "I guess we're fugitives now… Aren't we?"

She nodded. That was all.

I pulled back on Epona, slowing down, "What should we do now?" Go glided in to a stop by my side, almost knocking Serena off the hoverboard. Charlie got off, shaking her head, "I dunno, you tell me. Honestly, we've just been speeding down this road since midnight. My Pokepad said it's **Route 14** , leading to **Laverre City** , but I can't check my current location now. They're tracking our signal, most likely."

"We're on the right track, though. I'm afraid for now, we're going to have to keep running. X probably would have deployed the Hunters after us by now…" Y tilted her cap downwards sadly, "… Are we really doing the right thing?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Would you rather Kalos get destroyed by Team Flare?"

She glared at me, "Well, how about you explain this?! X said you joined a terrorist team once, so how about that, eh?! Why would you join them?"

I closed my eyes…

 _"Well, the truth was bound to come out eventually."_

I lifted up the Plasma Pendant I wore, "…" Y's jaw fell open.

"…No way…!"

All of a sudden, Go whistled for us to duck into the bushes. We did so, hiding out of view. Loud marching sounded through the road we were walking down, just seconds earlier. A squad of around 40 blue-armored people with Mega Arms marched down the road, but these ones had large red circular visors in addition to their red forehead gems. These troopers were led by a commander in green armor of the same type, but he carried a larger rifle with a bayonet on the end. Go and I gasped silently.

 _"…Hunters?"_

The commander raised his hand. The squad stopped.

 ** _"Men, this is the direction the Irregular must have taken! We should be able to track his partner's Pokepad transmissions from here, allowing us to more efficiently retire them."_** He spoke, looking around. He never noticed me, though.

 ** _"REMEMBER! Our orders are to bring back the Flare Hunter alive, so he may be tried for his crimes! Am I clear?"_**

The other men in his squad saluted. The commander nodded, **_"Alright! KEEP MOVING! QUICK MARCH!"_**

With that the small squad of Hunters marched down the route even quicker than before. One singular hunter slowed down, looking about curiously.

"Huh? That's strange… Maybe I should get this helmet checked out…"

He then jogged off to join the rest of his squad.

Once we were sure they were 100% out of sight, I turned to Go and Y, "… Well, shit." Go nodded, running her hands through her hair, "Indeed. Looks like we're on the run from those guys… And considering the amount of them, I don't think we can take them all down at once… Things look dire, to say the least."

Y let out a moan, "Why… X… Didn't you think of Z as a friend, even once?"

 ** _"Hey."_**

We drew our various weapons, aimed at whoever was talking. And it was somebody… No, a trio who I was never expecting.

Shauna let out a cry, but then I grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth, "Don't talk if you don't want us to die a plasma-ey death." The other two boys, Tierno and Trevor, nodded, a little shocked.

We retreated into the woods swiftly, my sword making quick work of the undergrowth. Finally, we arrived in a clearing, and I uncovered Shauna's mouth, "Alright. I know this is sudden, but… I'm on the run from X."

Shauna nodded, "I know! I was just trying to find you so I could tell! I was… a little worried, Z."

Tierno agreed, "Yeah! I just couldn't dance straight when I received that message on my Holo-Caster~!"

Go, Y and I looked at each other. Uh oh.

My partner pulled out her Pokepad, "Establishing jamming field. I'll just use this proxy server to hide our location from scanners. Z, can you ask about this… message?" I nodded. Trevor, who had been very quiet for this whole exchange, pulled out his Holo-Caster.

"…This public service announcement was put out just a few hours ago…"

* * *

 _"Bonjour, Kalosians. I am Z-Hunter X, commander of the Z-hunters."_

 _"It may have come to your attention that a group of renegades have been running around most of Kalos, 'fighting' Team Flare. However, we have received information that he is guilty of damaging public property, potential murder, causing the blackout a few days ago, the 'Essentia' incident, and joining with Unovan terrorist team, Team Plasma. With these charges filed against him, we have no choice but, unfortunately, to place parts of Northern Kalos and the city under martial law. We apologize, but these criminals must be caught and eliminated at all costs."_

 _"If anyone is found conversing, aiding or otherwise providing support for this criminal, there will be heavy consequences. In addition, they travel under the nicknames of 'Z' and 'Go', real names Edward Auditore da Firenze and Charlie Willow. If you see these two, alert your nearest Hunter and you will be rewarded greatly."_

 _"These criminals are dangerous, and I will do anything, at any cost, to end their crime spree. X out."_

* * *

When the short video closed off, Trevor looked back up at me, quivering, "Z-Z… Am I going to die…? I don't want… to die…"

 _I closed my eyes. How could X be so senseless? I had done nothing wrong. I fought for Kalos's sake. I defended so many from Team Flare's reign… I couldn't be a criminal… Yet here I was, chased down by an army. It may as well have been the entire of Kalos._

 _We were alone in this fight._

I looked down at Trevor, "…Yes. We are all going to die."

Trevor fell to the ground, crying, "Z…. Z!"

Go slapped me angrily, "Z! What the hell are you doing?! He's so worried, and the thing you do is surrender?!" I growled at Go.

 ** _"SHUT THE F**K UP!"_**

Everyone gasped. I turned away angrily, removing my bag.

"I didn't sign up for this battle. I never pulled the trigger on any Flare, I didn't hurt anybody… I only tried to do what the hell was right, and then this son of a bitch calls me out for being a criminal piece of shit!" I yelled at Go. I didn't care if a patrol spotted me. I had to yell at something. Besides, with how they view me, what's one more death to the list?

"Listen here-" Y began.

"NO! You bitch, listen here! I have three, I repeat, **_THREE_** F***ing armies after my head right now! I've played the whole 'Knight of Kalos' act for so long, I've begun to ignore the odds. I could die, you could die, EVERY GODDAMM KID IN THIS F***ING FOREST could die, and all I can do is sneak around with a big 'ol 'Ƶ' slit in my back! I'm **_SICK AND TIRED OF THE ODDS!_** " I removed my pokeballs off my belt, throwing them to the ground, followed by my bag, **_"I QUIT!"_**

I dashed off into the forest. Go gasped, "W-Wait! Z!"

She turned to Y, "L-Look after the kids! If I'm not back by sunset, evacuate to Route 15. There is an abandoned hotel there, I think… Get over there while I try to talk sense to this idiot." Tierno gasped, "N-No way! You're offering your head on a silver platter if you do that! If you're going… I'm coming as well!"

Trevor nodded, "M-Me too! I know that the real Z would never say that sort of thing!" Shauna nodded, "You and Z did so much… It's time we return the favour!"

Go beamed. Serena remained silent.

 _"… I'll back you up."_

Go clipped Ryu and Epona's balls to her belt, throwing on my bag over her shoulder. She saluted.

 ** _"No time to back down! MISSION START!"_**

* * *

I slashed down several trees, entering Laverre City. What the message said was true. Hunter forces were positioned at various postings around the city, armed with Mega Arms. I grit my teeth, unsheathing my sword. It was time to go.

I dashed forwards, unseen, before leaping into the air, then boosting up a second time thanks to the double jump, and finally landing on top of a small building. I sat down, looking out towards the horizon. The cold winter sun beat down upon me, reminding me of that cold space I had ended up in when I 'died' the first time…

 _You royally screwed up, kid._

 ** _'You again.'_** I thought to that voice. He had returned, somehow… For what reason?

 _…Did you mean what you said?_

 ** _'Duh! Now get the hell outta my head! I don't want anything to do with you!'_** I mentally yelled.

 _…No, I won't. I don't want to go back there…_

 ** _'Oh, quit being a pussy! It's not that bad, is it?!'_**

A piercing pain shot through my hip and head. I almost fell off the building. It was almost as though the wounds I had sustained throughout the ENTIRE journey were opening up again, and salt was being poured into them. I almost let out a yell, but instead gritted my teeth to bear the pain.

 _This is 1/10th of the pain I would feel if I returned… to my normal body._

Then I realized what was talking.

 ** _'…Z-sabre. You're talking, aren't you.'_**

No response…

 _…I don't want to be alone in this battle. I know you don't want to, either. So just apologize to Go. Just say you're sorry!_

 ** _'…I cannot. If they had any sense, they would run away…'_**

 _No, no they won't. I've seen more about humans now…. And I can tell that you and Go… Share a bond like no other…_

 ** _'I've insulted them to their faces. I broke that kid's heart when he needed support. I'm a jerk.'_**

 _… Flare activity… Factory…Kalos still needs you. Z, get moving._

I paused. Flare… activity…

 ** _'…Thanks. Beginning mission.'_**

 _…Hurry…Hero._

Then, there was no more.

I hopped up, dashed through the skies and landed on another roof, before resuming my run. I jumped into the air…

Red dots appeared all over me. Oh, crud.

 ** _"TARGET SIGHTED! HE'S APPROACHING SECTOR 4-19!"_** a Hunter reported, requesting for backup. I growled, kicking him in the helmet, "Outta the way, metal smurf!" I continued to run, plasma shots blasting around me. I dodged and reflected these attacks, eventually diving into some bushes. The Hunters followed, guns blazing, "GET HIM! There's no way he can escape now!"

I walked off, crouching behind a building with a smirk, "Foolish fools."

From this vantage point, I could see some sort of factory just ahead. It was so close… And just like my weird head voice said, there was a Team Flare guard standing watch outside the gates. Isn't it odd that no Hunters noticed this fact yet? They're not disguised too well, and they were in plain sight…

Something's wrong here.

A Hunter jogged up to the Flare grunt. I let out a quiet sigh, checking behind me. Finally, these idiots were doing their jobs. Or…were they?

The Hunter looked around sheepishly, before removing his helmet and gesturing to the Flare Grunt. The grunt nodded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He handed one to the Hunter, using his lighter to light it up.

I narrowed my eyes. My 'Three armies' had become just two.

All of a sudden, a plasma blast knocked the cigarette out of the Hunter's mouth. He glanced around, confused, before a boy in green holding a familiar gun ran past. My jaw dropped.

 ** _Trevor!_**

The two men took off after the boy, and as they did, I heard two more shots, followed by loud thumps. But these shots had a more…crackling sound to them…

I shook off those thoughts, and realized Trevor was running back in front of the gates, firing at oncoming Hunters wildly. They had spotted a target. Naturally, they were going to take it down. But as each shot hit the Hunters, they just harmlessly fell to the ground, power armor short-circuiting. Go must have somehow installed an electric shot on the Z-buster… Knowing her, she used the remains of my force field and some duct tape to do so.

I smiled. Clever girl.

* * *

I dashed through the Hunters, blade dancing. I was surrounded by three at a time, four, five… They surrounded me. I slashed through each one, their bodies falling limp on the ground. I had to thank whoever made the Z-sabre. It could cut, but when I passed it through humans, it simply knocked them out! It was a curious artifact…

The gates were ahead, locked by a large electric combination lock. I could see Flare Grunts congregating at the other side of the gate, an entire army of them! If we didn't hurry…

A gloved hand rested on the lock, followed by a tablet. A USB plugged into a socket in the side of the tablet, and the gate clanked open. I looked by my side, and there Go was.

She looked up at me with a smile, "You can't do this alone."

We stood before the army, weapons ready. If we were to go down today… I'd have it no other way.

Just at that instant, a massive blue beam blasted from the heavens above, striking the enemies before us. I shielded my eyes from the blast, but when I opened them again, the Flares were on the ground, paralyzed and screaming about how their eyes were blinded.

Go's jaw dropped, "… Trevor, did you do that?" The boy in green shook his head, amazed, "Tha…That was like… a Deus ex Machina! Maybe… Maybe the legendaries are helping us after all!"

I turned to my small squad. Shauna and Tierno ran over, equipped with a pair of Hunter Mega Arms. These Arms had most of the blue plating stripped off, with some cables sticking out haphazardly. Y followed, holding her spear.

"Guys, I was wrong. It looks like Kalos still needs me." I grunted quietly.

Tierno smiled widely, "That's the Z that I know! Man, I'm so happy, I would do a victory dance… But not now! Ten-o-clock!"

I looked ahead. A pair of Houndooms. I ignited my blade again, and with a single swipe, one fell. Go snatched up the Z-buster, firing it at the second one.

"There's no time to keep playing with these small fry! Kids, hold the line!" Go commanded, tossing her gun to Trevor. Tierno, Shauna and Y saluted, "Roger that!" Shauna reached onto her belt, sending out a Chesnaught, "They'll be no match for Chester!"

Y sent out her own Frogadier, "Prepare to get soaked, Hunters!"

I dashed through the doors of the factory, blade slashing through the glass effortlessly. And so, my true trials began.

* * *

As we entered the factory, I was greeted with massive conveyor belts and hundreds of Flare Grunts, each armed with Magnemites, Dendenne… Even a Registeel. It seemed like the theme of this place was… Metal. And electricity.

Go whistled, "Now, THIS is a pretty weird place. Well, the stage is set, Z! Ready?"

Her last word hung in my mind, before I smirked.

 ** _"Yes."_**

I leapt into the stage, running down a conveyor belt which placed pokeball halves into a large bin. A Flare Grunt ran towards me, sending out his Dendenne. Electric shots fired at me, but I simply dodged each shot. Trevor ran forwards, countering with several shots of his own from his handgun. The Dendenne fainted, and I dashed forwards to slash the grunt. A pair of shocksticks were thrust at me next, but then Go simply uppercutted the grunt holding them, "You better devise a better plan if you want try to be the ones to bring us down!"

Trevor slid across the floor, dodging under a swing from a crane, before taking aim at the crane's motor and shocking it with a charged shot, "Woah! Z, I think I'm beginning to understand why you got tired of fighting like this- WAH!"

A Pikachu was running on a rather large metal barrel towards him, hoping to knock the green kid off the conveyor belt into a hopper below. It looked like a waste bin of sorts, but Trevor wasn't sticking around to find THAT out!Trevor fired repeatedly at the slowly advancing barrel, shocked, " _Non! **NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON!**_ Z! Go! Mon ami, help me out here!"

Go grabbed the item closest to her; a circular sawblade off a mechanic's table. She hurled it like a discus, and it sliced the barrel in clean halves practically instantly. The Pikachu had a blank look on his face, before he fell into the metal hopper. Add insult to injury, the remains of the barrel landed on him.

My jaw dropped, as I held off enemies behind Trevor, "Woah! One hit?! That's kinda strong! I gotta find out what brand it was!"

My programmer partner beamed, fists flying around her, "I think it was Metall Industries. Those guys make practically unbreakable tools!"

We fought on, approaching what looked like a garage door. Go held up her PokePad, "Looks like they're holding somebody hostage in there! Z, are you ready to finish this?" I beamed, fist-bumping her.

All of a sudden, a loud clanking caught our attention. We whipped around, and it was the Registeel from earlier, backed up by three red-clad grunts. Go grumbled, "To be honest, we should have seen that coming."

I turned around, _"RUN FOR IT!"_

 _Trevor closed his eyes…_

 _Then he opened them with a chuckle._

 ** _"No. You two, go ahead! I'll take this guy on!"_**

Go and I gasped. I spoke first, "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Hey, I'll be fine, mon ami. You have bigger struggles in there!" Trevor dodged a massive rocky strike, blasting aside several Flares, "Hurry up and get into that room!"

I let out a soft croak, "T…Trevor…"

 _Nobody could see it, but a tear fell from my eye._

He dodged attacks rapidly, before a Flare grunt hit him in the gut. He retaliated with hundreds of electric shots. Go cried out to me, "Z! I managed to get the doors open! Follow me!"

Dashing forwards, I left behind the orange-haired Flare Hunter. The massive steel doors slammed down behind us, trapping us from helping the boy in his battle. He charged up a shot, laughing.

 _"GO BACK TO SCHOOL!"_

* * *

We gasped, catching our breath.

Go looked up at me, "We… Are never… doing that again…" I nodded. The adrenalin rush from navigating the factory was gone, replaced only by exhaustion, "Oh man… The conveyors… The barrels… The Pokemon… Those spikes… Man, who even makes this kind of place as a factory?!"

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 ** _"You two-! H-Help!"_**

A rather rotund man was strapped onto a chair, and a Flare wearing some sort of red power armor was watching over him. He turned around to face us sharply.

"Hey! Who are you two?! Wait… You're that 'Flare Hunter' guy!" he yelled, pulling out a massive cannon that was mounted on his back. His armor was big, red and bulky… Well, maybe a more salmon color, but still…

I groaned, "Alright, let's see… You're not going to give up that guy without a fight." These types of people were so easy to see through.

"Yup! I'm a Flare Admin, and you're a Flare Hunter! Call me **_Inepte!_** " the newly named Inepte roared, waving his massive red gun around, "I've been waiting for you now, Z! You see, we Flares captured the Pokeball Factory to harvest its supplies, and boy, are there a lot of them! You see this little man here? This is the manager of the whole shebang!"

The man tied up in the chair looked pale, "OharceusI'mgoingtodie!"

Inepte chuckled, "See that? I'm holding him hostage so those pussy policemen and Hunters wouldn't get in here! You see, I've been waiting for you! When I first heard you beat the others, I decided I wanted in! So how will it be? A One and one match between me and the infamous 'Flare Hunter'!"

I gritted my teeth, "All this… Taking this man hostage… Taking over the facility… Was just so you could **FIGHT ME?!** " Go looked similarly angered.

 ** _"Yuperdoodles!"_**

With a cry, I drew my sword, "You… you disgust me! Fine! I'll play your dirty game!"

Inepte smirked, raising his gun forwards, "Alrighty-o! Let's do this shebang valentine!"

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 ** _"You will fear the power of Flare!"_**

He fired several fireballs from his cannon at me. I ran a few quick calculations in my head, before sending out Ryu. I threw the ball in such a way that it struck a wall, glancing off and striking Inepte's head. He was distracted by this for a few seconds, which allowed me to get behind him and kick him into the air.

He smirked, "Two can play at that game, boy!" He fired his cannon at me, but I rolled to the side, avoiding his fire. Ryu slashed upwards, **_"TENSHOUZAN!"_** This rising attack knocked the Flare out of the air, and he landed clunkily back on the concrete floor.

 ** _"PLAN B! SUCK ON THIS!"_**

He began firing his cannon like an assault rifle, hundreds of plasma shots blasting out at me. I strafed aside, determined to strike this idiot down. All of a sudden, he dashed forwards, catching me on the end of his cannon, **_"GOING UP!"_** He pointed the cannon upwards, firing me at the ceiling. I admit, I screamed a bit there. When I landed, he dashed over, hoping to continue his rough assault…

 ** _"Nope!"_**

Ryu blocked him with his staff. Inepte smirked, "A talking bitch? Well, you don't see that everyday!"

My Braixen's eye twitched.

 ** _"YOU."_**

He punched him in the face.

 ** _"DO."_**

Inepte struggled to stand again, but Ryu was right behind him, his flaming sword held high. He brought it down, sending the Flare flying across the room.

 ** _"NOT."_**

The grunt fired his gun repeatedly at the fox, but he created a flame shield, blocking each shot and finally stabbed the end of his staff into the concrete, launching a massive wave of flames forwards. Go and my own jaws dropped.

 ** _"INSULT."_**

Inepte gasped, "HOT! HOT!" He tried to dodge out of the way of the rising fire, but the Braixen was the true master of the flame here, and he prepared his final attack. Flames began to spin around him, and he closed his eyes…

 ** _"MY MOTHER!"_**

He opened his eyes with a roar, **_"Feu tournant! INCENDIE!"_** He leapt upwards, spinning through the air like a disc of flames and striking Inepte multiple times. I followed, slashing across his cannon and cleaving it in half, followed by a nice burst of smaller slashes across his breastplate. His breastplate now had my Ƶ insignia slashed into it, before I kicked the weakened metal back with a glowing boot. By using my Dash Boot, I could enhance my kicks, a method I had been pondering the last few minutes as I watched Ryu fight. Finally, Ryu came forwards once more, **_"TIME TO END THIS!"_**

He hurled the grunt into a wall, and he just flew through, concrete raining down from above.

Ryu smirked, sheathing his staff and turning around with a thumbs up, _"Mission accomplie."_

* * *

 ** _MISSION COMPLETE_**

* * *

We ran over to the hostage, untying him from the chair. He was shocked and amazed at the same time, "You… Aren't you part of them yourself?! I heard it on the news!" I shook my head, "That's what they **want** you to think. I've always been, and I always will be a Flare Hunter."

The manager's eyes looked me over, at my large wounds, my shining blade, "… You're the new Hero of Kalos, aren't you? Is that why you fight for us?"

Go chuckled, "Hero? I don't know what you're talking about. We're just folks whose circumstances are beyond our control. So we fight to protect everyone!" The man nodded, "… In which case… May I ask you something?"

 ** _"Please… protect us."_**

I looked down at this civilian, placing a hand on my left chest, "I promise. Now hurry up and evac!"

He nodded, running out of the room. When he left, he dropped two items; a massive golden nugget oddly enough (Was this guy searched at all?), and a purple pokeball. Go's jaw dropped at the loot she saw, "Woah! A Big Nugget! Those things sell for a lot! And that's… **_A Master Ball!_** That's a pokeball with the maximum carrying capacity possible to mankind! Awesome!"

I took the ball, and paused when I picked up the Nugget. I turned to Go, holding it out, "Wanna keep the Nugget?" She looked at me as if I was crazy, "…You won it. You fought Inepte, didn't you?"

I beamed, "Yeah… But I figure you could use the cash more than I. So…"

The programmer hugged me, picking up the Aurum mass, "Alright… I'll take it! Thank you so much, Z!"

This vaguely calming moment was interrupted by coughs.

 ** _"Z… Where did you get all that power?"_**

I rolled my eyes, turning around and drawing my sabre, "Aw, great. You again."

Inepte stood behind me, his armor now stained with soot, damaged and sparking. He coughed, "You… You managed to beat me today, I'll give you that… But next time, you won't be so lucky! I'll get a new armor! One even stronger than this one! One that will surpass you! And then I will crush you! I will…"

Go tapped on her Pokepad, "Eject armor."

The remains of the salmon powersuit hissed, before flying off the grunt and clattering on the ground. He was shocked, looking at the various pieces of scrap metal, "… But for now, we're retreating! **_RUN AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

He ran through the garage doors, leaving the room. Go and I exchanged glances.

"…"

* * *

Trevor stood over the fallen Registeel, gun at the ready, "I did it! I managed to take down a Flare!"

He looked even more excited as I walked over, "Z! Look!" I nodded, "Good work. I managed to take down that Boss. Speaking of which… How did you take them out with only one gun?" He pointed behind him at a forklift with several crates, "I kinda used that as a platform to hit them from."

He handed back the gun to Go, who replaced it on her hip, "Let's head to the Gym, Z. Then, we can get outta here." As she spoke those words, her comm began to ring. She picked it up, "Hello?"

 _"This is Y! We… We got company! They're sending in the big guns! We need to escape!"_

Go gritted her teeth, "N… No! We can't! The badge…"

 _"Shauna is wounded! We need to escape."_

 _At that point, the battle changed._

 _The Hunters had fired upon us, with intent on taking us in. They didn't care if a young girl was wounded, if I was trying to protest my innocence… They just wanted me to be brought in, at all costs._

 _I had been battered so much, I had forgotten what pain was…_

 ** _"F…Fall back!"_** _I ordered, "All units, evacuate!"_

 ** _"Copy that, Z! RUN!"_**

* * *

 _I will never know how we managed to escape the city. All I can remember is my blade slashing through a sea of blue, the burning sensation of plasma on my clothing… The yells of pain. With this hand, I cut down each person standing in my way to freedom, my boots running over each trampled body. Blood stained my entire body, when I broke free of the barricade. Nobody could touch me, nor my partners._

 _They hurt one of my friends…_

 _I punched aside another enemy. All of a sudden, a large helicopter hovered in my path, its cannon trained on me. I growled. This was my end. I was too weakened to fight, too tired to attack. And then…_

 _A loud blast. A light-blue energy came upon the battlefield. The powersuits of the Hunters froze up, followed by cries of shock and confusion. The helicopter slowly came in to land, its gun powering down. I was amazed. It was almost as if a god had touched down, stopping every enemy in their tracks._

 _There was no time for questions. I dashed through each enemy rank, before finally escaping onto Route 15… Into the dark woods ahead._

 _The Hunter commander cursed out loud, "X will have my head…"_

* * *

 _How long did we run for that night? I do not know. The memories are shattered, messed up in my head. But I can tell you this; We ran._

 _The dirt turned to mud, then water. We passed caves, fording rivers and avoiding the road at all costs. As we ran, the skies greyed. Morning turned into afternoon. Afternoon turned to twilight. Twilight turned into night. But still we ran._

 _Indeed, we were running for our lives. We never looked back._

 _But I couldn't. How could X hurt one of his own friends? How could he? This wasn't how it was supposed to end, any of this! I was supposed to get to the bottom of what Lysandre was plotting, I was supposed to protect Kalos. I…_

 _I wasn't the Hero they were looking for._

* * *

I felt like crying, but I held it in. I had to be emotionless, I had to be strong. For the children watching me, for the few who still believed in me… Who am I kidding? Kalos hates me now. I'm not even from this cursed place…

I let out a cry, tears falling from my eyes. Trevor stood by my side, shocked by my sudden action. Go gritted her teeth, looking ahead. We could spy a small campfire ahead with Y and the others were sitting around it. Shauna had her left leg and breast bandaged up, and was unconscious on a log. We made our way over.

Serena waved, "Hey guys! Looks like we made it!" Go gritted her teeth, "Barely. How's Shauna?"

"Ah… A Hunter got her in the gut with his cannon, and then kicked her leg with a dash kick. She broke her leg, a few ribs and is unconscious as you can see. But she's a strong little girl. She can probably recover…" Y paused, looking at my grim expression, "… I'm just going to set up the tents."

I walked aside, sitting away from the others, "…That'd probably best."

* * *

 _The night air was cold, as I sat atop a small hill, looking up at the stars. The tears fell freely now. How could I bear this pain anymore? I had been fighting for them. I fought to defend them. I fought to save lives… Was it really all in vain?_

 _I was fighting for Kalos, right? So why did they fight me?_

 _…This can't be happening… There's no reason to go on! What…_

 ** _What was I fighting for?!_**

 ** _"…Z."_**

Y and Go stood behind me, looking at the starry night skies. Go held her Pokepad in one hand. I grunted.

"I thought you two were working on setting up tents."

My programmer partner sat next to me on the moist dirt of the swamp, "… We finished. You have been out here for ten whole minutes, so I figured I should ask a penny for your thoughts."

I let out yet another grunt, "What the hell do you think? I've been betrayed by a friend, a kid was wounded on my watch, and Kalos is under martial law. So yeah, I'm just dandy!" Go sighed, placing a soft hand on my shoulder, "Z…"

"Oh, so you're going to give me the whole 'Don't you think we're not worried too' speech? I know what's at stake, Go! I know if I lose this fight… Team Flare wins… But I can't go on like this! How am I supposed to fight two whole armies on my own?! I'm not a hero! I'm not a superman…"

 _"I'm Zero."_

I leaned on Go's shoulder, "I know that already."

Y spoke, softly but firmly.

 _"Those born in Kalos normally have grey eyes. It's a bit of a quirk in our genetics. That's why X and I both have them. You have brown eyes… But you still swore to protect Kalos. Even though you could just as easily have chosen to walk away on that day you first got that sword, you stayed. You moved ahead, and you saved lives. I don't know who you were back then.. But one thing I know… Is that if you're Zero…"_

 ** _"Then you're the strongest Zero I've met."_**

 _The last words remained in my mind for the longest, a reassurance. Was everything going to truly work out? Could I win? I had taken on the task of a Hunter, to hunt down every threat standing in the way of our freedom… I had so many that supported me… But why do I still feel alone…?_

 _Go pointed skywards, "Look up there. I've read about that one so many times before, but I've never actually seen it." I followed her finger, realizing she was pointing to the stars above._

 _"That's the Lark, or **'Alouette'** as known in Kalos. It is said that many centuries ago, when the King of South Kalos chose to wage war against his brother, the King of North Kalos, that star sign shone so brightly in the sky. Then, when the Hero finally struck down the king of North Kalos, a comet streaked through the skies. That comet is calledthe **'Trinity'** , for as it streaked across the sky, the Johto, Kalos and the Legendaries, Reshiram and Zekrom, launched a final attack on North Kalos." Go smiled, "Even he had help from beyond his region… Z, nobody was alone! We'll go with you, and even if the others surrender, I'll go with you, until Lysandre breathes his last… Or we convince him to see the error of his ways, if that's even possible anymore…"_

 _She wrapped her arms around me, the warmth of her body pressing against mine was… comforting. All the pain and fear I had vanished as she held me there, in that swamp, in a region where I was hunted. Nobody spoke for the longest time. We were just there, enjoying each other's company._

Go released me with a smile, "C'mon, Z. Let's head back to the camp. Y, can you help me establish the jamming field around there? Z, I need you, Ryu, Chris and Croaky to patrol the camp and guard against intruders. If it gets too tiring, report back to the cabin nearby. That's where we'll place our communications. I figure that nobody's going to notice us mooching off the power grid of that place if we're careful, so I'm going to need to install some sort of transformer there to mask the electrical usage. We have our work cut out for us."

 ** _"I can help."_**

Trevor stood behind us, dressed in his normal green shirt. I blinked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Um… Since you two hugged."

Go and I became a deep scarlet, before the programmer spoke, "Here's what I want you to do, Trevor; Take that memory and shove it so deep into obscurity you will never find it surfacing again."

"Yeah… Suuurreee… Anyway, I just so happen to be rather good friends with a _Mr Emmerich_ , you know. And as luck would have it, he designed this little guy!" he reached into his rucksack, pulling out what looked like a pair of yellow bracelets.

"… What are those?" Y inquired. He chuckled, "Well… Wait, let me get my game on first."

" _*Ahem* The future is now, thanks to the power of SCIENCE!_ " Trevor seemed like a younger copy of Clemont as he said those words, "This is the ultimate in armor technology! It's called the **_'Arm-our!'_** "

I stared. Go stared. Nobody stared at Y's chest.

"… Did I stutter? Anyway, according to Clemont, these little guys can protect you from damage a little bit! Put them on, like this!" He passed me the two metal bracelets, opening them like handcuffs. I regarded them with suspicion, before deciding to take a chance and clamp them on my wrists.

"I don't see how this helps." Y grumbled. I nodded, looking at the metal rings, "Yeah, these seem like a bit of a-"

 ** _"BODY SCANNED. ACTIVATING UNDRSHT PROGRAM."_**

All of a sudden, my skin flashed, becoming black and shiny. I let out a shocked yelp, "Wah! What is this?! My skin became…?" Trevor nodded with a grin, "Well, not your skin, but that's an Undershirt! It protects you from a little bit of damage, so you won't get hurt all the time when you fight! That's… actually how I managed to win when I fought those guys back at the factory, actually… But don't tell Tierno or Shauna that, or I'll tell them that you two were hugging! As far as they know, I beat them with my bare hands!"

I shrugged, looking at my reflection in a puddle. The armor was as black as the night, with slight neon green lines running across it, glowing faintly. It was almost like the white lines on Go's jacket, what with all the cool angular stuff. I lifted up my jacket to inspect the breastplate. I chuckled nervously.

"I have… booblights."

Go slapped me over the head, before leaning in and realizing it was true. On my breastplate, there was a pair of hemispherical green lights. Go's jaw dropped, "But… Just… Why?"

"Oh, those? Those are twin energy cores! They power the entire suit on Synergy… Though I guess it's kinda unfortunate they resemble **_THAT…_** "

I shared a chuckle with my companions, before we got ready to move out to our various posts and prepare. We had our work cut out for us…

* * *

 ** _2100 Hours_**

 _Chris turned to Ryu, "Any sign of an enemy?"_

 _The firey fox shook his head, "…None, Chris."_

 _The Lucario turned to him silently._

 _"What's on your mind?"_

 _Ryu let out a sigh, "… How much longer must he keep fooling himself?"_

 _The Aura Pokemon put a hand on her chin,"… I know. They never fleshed out the character development of Hor-"_

 _"Chris, you know what I'm talking about here." The psychic fox spoke, his tail flicking about quietly in the night air like a willow leaf. Chris turned her attention to him, curious._

 _"Z… right? He thinks he's alone, but there's so many who believe in him…" Chris kicked a pebble, "And… My current trainer, Go, right? You think they should support each other, right?" Ryu let out a chuckle, shyly sitting upon a log and looking up at the moon in the night sky above._

 _"You guessed right. Why does he think he's alone? Go's on our side, isn't she?"_

 _Chris had no words left to say to the fox. The Hunters were quiet for a few seconds, letting only the night's air speak for them. Then, the silence was broken by a single sound._

 ** _THWAK!_**

Ryu and Chris whipped around, the former letting out a yelp and batting furiously at the creature behind him with his staff, **"BEGONE, FOUL BEAST!"**

"OWOWOW! Hey! Quit it! I'm not foul! My collar's antiseptic!"

The Braixen paused… before continuing to whack Croaky on the head with his stick angrily, "D'ya mind?! We're a little busy right now!" The Frogadier backflipped back up with a burst of water, landing on a branch before swinging around to face Ryu, upside down, "Yeah, but Go told me to join you two, Y'know! I'm so excited! What kinda adventures will you two lovebirds go on?"

Chris blushed heavily, _'Oh, Go. Why did you send her out here with us? You don't have to contend with this all night!'_

* * *

 ** _"So, do you like him?"_**

Go paused, mid-connecting two wires together. She glared at Y, "N-No! Not in that sense! I will happily follow him until the end of the journey, but… after that, it's over! I'm giving up the contract, cutting the cord, severing… ties…"

 _'…I can't do that.'_

Serena smirked, lowering her wrench, "You've frozen up. Are you sure about what you just said? There are kids here, and lies are a rather bad example to show them." The programmer shook her head, connecting the wires together, "…It's true. I've come too far with him to just leave when all this is over. I'm going to… I don't know! Stop asking me stupid questions! Who are we even talking about anyway? You and X?"

The Navigator paused, smiling dreamily, "…Yeah… Actually… X and I are thinking of tying the knot, taking us out of the friendzone… Sometime soon, actually!" A loud clank. The small house hummed, before the lights came on dimly.

Go dunked her fist, "Hah! I did it! Even without knowledge of electrics, I fixed the house up!" Piku smiled, taking her hands off a small piece of wire she was charging up.

A loud clunk, followed by fizzling. The two girls froze up.

Y spoke first.

"I'm assuming, grasping at straws and all, right now. But that sparking thingy over there isn't supposed to be doing that, right?"

Go gulped, "Ono."

* * *

The outside of the house suddenly hissed, before a bright light, accompanied by a high-pitched scream. Then the lights from within the small shack blinked off. I turned around in shock from my guard position, "Go! I'm on my way!"

When I arrived on scene, Y was hauling the programmer out over her shoulder, "Z-Z! We blew out a fuse! They must've been rusted and decayed!" Go sobbed, "I'm blind! I can't see anything!"

"… Phew. That was close. Y, what's the status on Go? Is it permanent?" I asked the blond girl. She shook her head with a smile, "She'll be fine in a bit. Our main problem right now is…"

Go sat down upon a log grumpily, "… We can't go on like this! We need to move out to the next town as soon as we can… But we haven't got enough time… or the badge from the previous town!" In anger, she punched a nearby tree. It collapsed instantly.

"How are we supposed to do this?! We're trapped from all sides! The only way we could go on is if we got more help somehow… But that's impossible…"

 ** _"I THINK NOT!"_**

* * *

 _All of a sudden, a bright light shone in from the woods. We turned to look. A familiar hauler plunged through the trees, the loud engines roaring and sputtering in the mud. It ploughed through the swamp, before slowing to a stop before us. I gasped. It was covered in plasma burns, a large dent ran along its side, and for some inexplicable reason, a rusted gatling gun mounted on top. However it was none other than the FH-01 **'Resistance'.**_

 _A door swung open, and… I came out?_

"That joke died days ago." I commented. The other me chuckled, flickering and transforming into… Emma?

She waved happily, "Hey, Z! Thank goodness you're safe!" She hopped out of the truck, hugging Go and I together, "I was sooo worried about you! When I saw that transmission, I was worried they'd have found you by now, but I'm so glad they didn't!"

An older man emerged from the vehicle with a smile on his face. His left arm was slightly grazed, "Ditto, but without the hug. My body's not getting any younger out here!" Go's jaw dropped, "G-Gramps?"

"The one and- Oh! Hey, I said no hugs!" all of a sudden, Go ran over, wrapping her arms around her grandfather and boss with a sob. Tears were flowing freely now.

"G…Gramps… I need you… Here with us…" she sobbed. I walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As heartwarming as this is, you have a lot of explaining to do." I spoke, looking at the professor. He nodded, "Yes, I suppose that is in orde-"

Another sound. This one was a loud roar of powerful engines. A massive battleship, suspended in the air by four powerful jets, hovered over our location. We looked upwards, and I prepared for a battle. Flying enemy. I needed ranged attacks. Ryu could probably dash up and use his attacks on…

 ** _"Hold your fire."_** Go spoke, grabbing my shoulder. I turned to her, "Huh? You could tell?" She smirked, "You get that look in your eyes whenever you start scheming. I can tell from miles away."

She turned her attention up to the sky, "But look. The name on the side…"

I took a look, and I choked almost on my laugh, "W…What the heck is that?!" It was Team Flare's motif, a stylized F, but beneath it was another word, hastily sprayed on with a stencil.

 ** _"…Hunter_**." Emma breathed slowly, before pouting, "Fine, they win this time! Why do they get a better vehicle than us?!"

Ryu and Chris jogged up, carrying their swords of flame and aura, "Z! Look out!" I shook my head, as I looked up at this mysterious visitor. The large airship slowly rotated, before coming in for a landing beside the **_'Resistance'_**. Trees and bushes cracked and shattered under its weight, before it finally came to a rest in the swamp, kicking up a large amount of mud and other brown liquid as it did. The engines, once shining a bright cyan, turned green, then yellow, finally red and powering off.

Four landing struts folded out of the sides, keeping the craft upright. I ran towards the ship, inspecting it closer. Blast marks lined the walls of the ship, and the left rear engine was badly damaged, some of the holes even just covered by a simple blue tarp instead of steel. As I came closer, I noticed what seemed like a door. Epona nuzzled my side curiously. I nodded, "Yeah… This seems familiar… Where have I seen this before?"

Chris scratched her head, "Yeah… But… I remember it being… smaller, somehow."

The door hissed open, or rather flopped open. All of a sudden, a small, blue-clad figure peered out. I raised my weapon, expecting the worst. Ryu let out a soft growl, his sword lighting up with bright amber tongues of flame. The blue person looked around tiredly, before placing a hand on his/her forehead and collapsing into the swamp.

Professor Willow shrugged, "That can't be good. Emma, investigate that ship! I'll look at little boy blue down here!"

The girl in power armor nodded, "Roger! Mission start!" She ran into the large airship, guns raised.

We knelt over the fallen person. She -I could see more clearly now in the lights of the ship- wore blue armor like X, but hers was more… angular. Scrappy, I would even say. Naked wires stuck out of a box attached on her left arm, and…

No. It couldn't be.

She was back in South Kalos… Wasn't she?

But here she was… Right here…?!

 ** _Aile Kaskett_** weakly coughed out some foul smelling liquid, "Hey… I'm not a boy…"

Go and I exchanged glances, before looking down at the young mechanic and speaking our minds.

 ** _"You have some explaining to do!"_**

* * *

 ** _HUNTER HQ_**

 _A red target on the wall exploded into pixels as a powerful plasma burst ripped through it. Behind the gun was an infuriated X, who was blasting target after target on the training simulator. He had bandages over his arms and legs, in addition to the sting of failure. In one day, the first day of the Hunters taking control of Kalos, his luck had been turned about._

 _The primary transmitter, used to transmit messages all over Kalos to other branches of his army, was destroyed by Irregular activities. He failed to recapture the X2 armor, and there were still no reports of the ship crashing into the ocean yet._

 ** _She must have survived…_**

 ** _"POWER!"_** _X cried out, charging his Mega Arm and blasting away a massive target with a spherical electric blast that deleted half the targets in the radius of the room. He got this one from Clemont's gym…_

 ** _WEAPON GET! SHOCK BOMB!_**

 _With several more electric blasts, the room was cleared. X growled._

 _Then… A voice._

 ** _"It's ready, sir."_**

 _X turned around to face the Hunter, who was carrying a blue mass in his hands. A helmet, with a triangular red forehead gem and a white stripe down the middle. The first of his new armor parts that would allow him to eliminate all that stood in between him and Kalos's freedom._

 ** _…like Z._**

 _He lowered the helmet over his head, removing his old helmet. He threw it aside, denting the sky-blue steel. It bounced once more, before shattering it's red forehead gem, ruby shards spilling across the floors._

 ** _'Calem is gone.'_**

 _"That will be all. Repair the transmitter. We need to regroup and prepare an assault on our enemy." **X** spoke._

 _"This time... I won't be as weak. I will **kill** **Flare Hunter Z."**_

* * *

 __ _Twilight_ _fell over the land of Kalos, as a giant clad in rusted scarlet armor looked up to the skies above. An icy breeze blew across his skin, gently playing with his blond ponytail, as he reached for the sword upon his back._

 ** _"FACE ME!"_** _the man yelled, swinging his blade at an entire Hunter Squad, slicing through their breastplates with a gleaming blue flame and taking down five of them simultaneously. Leaping away, he drew a bow and fired a gigantic arrow cloaked in white fires, blasting a hole in their ranks._

 _The Hunters surrounded him, but he punched the earth, a wave of green energy shooting away from his fist. With a deep laugh, he rose to his feet, sword drawn._

 ** _"Whose diseased sanity bought infants to do combat?!"_**

 _A loud crash and hiss of steel. He turned around, only for a steel fist to ram into his jaw. He flew back into a tree, toppling it with a crack._

 ** _"Me... Dear brother."_** _an all too familiar voice spoke. When the old knight looked up, he saw a beast with six arms, four of steel and two of flesh, approaching him. A dark lavender flame burst from the four steel limbs, taking the form of blades._

 _Red hair blew in the wind, as a blood red visor gleamed in the moonlight._

 ** _"Impossible... you died! Did you not perish back when-"_** _the knight could not finish his sentence, as a series of slashes, followed by a lavender blast of energy, struck upon his ancient breastplate._

 _"Foolish immortal. From the embers of the fires of war, I still rise. I flare brighter than any flame!" Lysandre grinned darkly._

 _The ancient knight arose, blade drawn. It grew longer in his arm, before flashing a bright neon_ _ **"My eternal flame shall never be extinguished... For I am the man who was cursed with eternity!"**_

 _ **"HAVE AT YOU!"** AZ declared, running towards the mechanical monster with his ancient weapon._

 _Unbeknownst to all, a small glowing figure watched on from the skies..._


	16. We'll go with you

**Chapter 15- We'll go with you  
** _In which a Resistance is born_

* * *

 _Alright, where do I start?_

 ** _At the beginning, please. What happened after we left the city last night?_**

 _Okay then. As soon as you guys left, we prepared to escape from the city. However, just as midnight rolled around, the doc picked up a transmission in the city from beneath Rogue Café. It was X, spouting some kinda nonsense 'bout how you were evil and he was going to take you down or something. I dunno. I was eating a sandwich._

 _Tom told me to follow him, and we drove over to PRIK. That's where the real ship started going down…_

* * *

 ** _PRIK, 0000 Hours_**

The city slept, as the maroon trailer with a white stripe running down the centre pulled over outside of the facility. A duo ran into the building, a man in lycra and a labcoat, and a girl in power armor. Both knew their time was limited.

"Emma! Get Schwifty here!" Tom called to his teammate. I nodded, gritting my teeth. I knew there was no time to waste, not a second to lose! We had arrived to warn Professor Augustine Sycamore about Z's Irregular status, and possibly recruit him for our cause.

Of course, this was something only Professor Willow could do. So why was I here? That's what you'll find out.

He motioned to me, "Get down. And I don't mean start tangoing." I chuckled, walking off and transforming into a scientist, "You never leave your sense of humor behind, do you?" The professor shook his head, "Nope. It's a gift I have. Anyway, wait for me. I'll only be a second or 300."

 _With that, he entered the elevator to the second floor, whistling a new song._

 ** _"You need to know…"_**

* * *

 _He entered that same lab, just as he had so many times before. He peered around, first at his messy, disorganized quadrant of the lab. He closed his eyes for a brief second, remembering the long history he had with that messy table… Before turning to face the lead researcher himself._

 _It was not a sight he had seen often._

 _The black-haired professor was slumped on his chair, eyes shut. In his hands, he held a cup of tea. His neat, well-polished desk lay behind him, with a single newspaper strewn across it. Thomas wondered what could possibly be affecting his partner…_

 _Then he saw the Holo-Caster upon the floor, deactivated._

 ** _"…So, you saw it too."_**

 _Sycamore's limp body came alive again. His grey eyes were sad, tear-filled orbs._

 ** _"…Oui."_**

 _Without another word, Thomas approached him. He drew up a chair from aside, sitting before his co-worker. It was a sad sight, the greatest mind in Kalos broken and beaten… But still, the programmer spoke._

 _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

 _The man sighed, "… Mon ami, a penny is nothing compared to how I feel. Why… How could someone whom I entrusted with my Magnum Opus, my masterpiece, my creation… Why would he choose to fight… against his own friends, no less…?" The Professor stood up, walking over to the window. His black hair was as well-brushed as always, as he spoke. He brushed his stubble in thought, an action Willow had often perceived him doing while he was pondering the secrets of his research._

 _Unlike Willow, who was a master of the machines and steel, Sycamore was a master of the Mega Stone. One who researched topics around power and the bonds between a trainer and his Pokemon. 'He must be greatly affected by this…' Thomas thought wordlessly._

 _Sycamore spoke again, his voice breaking, "…What an age we live in. The world has become so warped, so destroyed by each side wanting to further their own opinion… We fight for truth, but it is so variable… So changing… How can one with an unwavering heart, a soul of steel, not cry even in these circumstances? How can a world of our hopes and dreams ever pass if all we do is argue over it? That's why I'm sorrowful at these happenings…"_

 _He turned to the programmer, the man of code, "I know you, Thomas. I've always known you to be the man to try to make things right. You… You must go on without me, I'm afraid." The Professor turned to face Willow, "You know that I wouldn't want it to end this way… But you must. It… is your destiny."_

 _Professor Willow was silent. Sycamore walked off, "My only wish… Was to have met Z personally myself. Then… I could apologize."_

 _Thomas blinked, "For what?"_

 ** _"For creating his end."_**

 _He stepped aside, revealing a blue suit of armor. Willow's eyes almost bugged out. This one had golden spikes jutting from its back that vaguely resembled wings, a stylized gauntlet with a cannon atop it, and a distinctive triangular scarlet forehead gem. The boots had golden spikes as well and large boosters…._

 _It was designed to look like an angel, but in reality, one couldn't get any further._

 ** _It was a war machine._**

 _"Thi… This is the **Ω-X**. It's… a copy of the X-Armor, but stronger and more deadly. When all the parts are together… It can charge up the weapons X collects, and release Earth-shattering attacks." Sycamore choked out, "I…. I was forced with my life to build it… For…"_

 _Willow leaned in, "For…?"_

 ** _"…Lysandre Tech. Lysandre is Flare…"_**

 _It was barely a whisper, but the revelation was one of cataclysmic consequence. Willow straightened out silently, his brown eyes steeled and wide._

 _"That's… That's impossible!"_

 _"Non… It is all too true… Alas… I hear them coming now… You must flee. It is too late for me." He smiled a sad smile, "Bon Voyage, mon ami… Maybe we'll meet some day in the world I hoped would come…"_

 _The windows shattered. Professor Willow growled._

 ** _"I… I can't forgive Flare!"_**

* * *

 **"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"** the lead Hunter barked. Willow could hear the sounds of a helicopter outside, and a single rope dangled lazily outside the window.

"On what charge, my friend?" the professor smiled coldly, "Is it a crime to go to work now, eh? You wanna slam the cuffs on every man who's trying to put food on the table for their family?"

The Hunter leader spat on the professor, "Cut the crap, Willow. You know just as well as I do that you've been aiding a wanted criminal! You're under arrest!" Thomas Willow smirked, walking over to the window, "Oh, so where's your evidence? C'mon, I want proof!"

 _Click._

He found himself staring down the steel barrel of a plasma gun.

"My gun is your proof. Now shut the hell up and surrender, Irregular!"

The Professor was in quite a predicament. Against a window and a hard place. Below? Concrete. Before? Gun. Up? Don't be silly, he can't fly! So, what's he gonna do?

 ** _"HEY, BOYS!"_**

Looks like there really wasn't much of a contest!

I burst through the floor, guns blazing. I was disguised as X himself, at least, how I could remember him from the news I saw. My guns were disguised as twin Mega Arms, and I opened fire rapidly at the enemies around him. The Hunters looked shocked, dazed. I let out a smirk, "Stand down! I'm the commander here, so you lot listen to what I say!"

Within a few seconds, it was all over. I blew off the end of my gun, "Well, that finishes that." Tom let out a wry grin.

"Didn't I tell you to wait outside?"

I switched back to my normal form, "Didn't you get into enough trouble already? C'mon, we gotta run!" Sycamore looked confused, "Wait... Do my eyes decieve me, or is that... Emily?!"

I nodded, "Call me Emma now. I'm a …clone, sort of, made from Emily's DNA. But enough of that! Sycamore, in case I don't see you again… Thanks. I don't know what my Emily had done before me, but whatever it was, I'm sure it was great!"

With that as my parting words, I opened a window and leaped out onto the roof of the **_'Resistance'_**. Professor Willow gave a smile to his colleague, "I've got to go. Before I say goodbye to you… One last fist bump?"

He held out a fist. Professor Sycamore looked down at it for a few seconds, before letting out a chuckle and fist-bumping the programmer.

Professor Willow smiled, turning to follow out the window too.

* * *

 ** _"STOP RIGHT TH-ARGH!"_**

Round after round. Enemy after enemy. Something spat out of the end of an iron tube, probably a bazooka of some sort. A Honedge slashed at me, but I transformed a gun into the Z-sabre, slashing it aside with a single hit. I focused my attacks on enemies around me, before leaping skywards and spinning my guns around.

 ** _"GIGA CRUSH!"_**

Professor Willow jumped into the vehicle's driver seat,"Emma, you on the roof! Hang on to your balls, kid!"

The hauler sped off, skidding down the roads. I let out a yelp, digging my hand into the iron roof to stay on. Willow laughed, "Calm down. I installed magnets in your boots, so you should be able to handle it. Alright. Here's the deal."

A light-cyan holographic map appeared in the bottom left corner of my helmet, projected there by a small device. On closer inspection, it was an aerial view of the city. A red dot flashed at the centre of the map.

"That's the **PRISM** Transmitter. I've managed to track the connections of the entire Hunter Forces to that one location. X uses it to communicate to his compatriots." A wry grin wriggled its way onto his features, "I think we should leave him a few goodbye presents as we leave…"

I beamed, "Ooh! Can we get him a hat?"

"…We're going to blow up the transmitter! We're pelting it with rockets, and it will explode! Alright, let's rock!" Willow barked, "Ready for this, Emma? I mean, not that you can back down…."

 ** _"I'm always ready!"_** I replied.

* * *

 ** _Σ_** ** _MISSION START!_**

 ** _Objectives:  
-Destroy Prism Transmitters  
-Escape the City_**

* * *

Several flying drones came at us, but they fell all too soon. I gritted my teeth, "This is where it begins, isn't it?" I flicked on my mp3 player again, allowing myself to get immersed in the music in the heat of the battle.

* * *

 ** _This city's sleeping like a soldier trapped inside of an iron lung!_**

 ** _Machines can keep you breathing, but what happens when you find a new war's begun?_**

* * *

A Pangoro leapt onto the back of the vehicle, stomping towards me. I pulled out my guns, firing repeatedly again and again at him, "GET OFF MY TRUCK!" The shote bounced off his skin, enraging him.

I gulped. Right. Light Screen.

* * *

 ** _Flip a switch and turn it off, you won't be able to breathe._**

 ** _So either way you're a casualty._**

* * *

A massive fist slammed into my chest, and I was knocked flat. I thought I was done for…

A pair of soft beeps, followed by a loud rattling sound and clinking. When I looked up again, a large gatling gun had folded out of the roof behind the Pokemon, smoking and hissing.

* * *

 ** _I've got this burning like my veins are filled with nothing but gasoline._**

* * *

 ** _"That's one of John's weapons I rigged! Use it on those guys!"_** Willow yelled into my headset. I nodded, picking up the gun and feeding ammo into it, "Right! Get a load of this!"

* * *

 ** _And with a spark, it's gonna be the biggest fire they've ever seen._**

* * *

I cranked the barrel, bullets spitting out the end rapidly. The Pangoro winced, its light screen wearing off! With a swing, I punched it off the vehicle.

 ** _"Up top! Dead ahead!"_**

A large attack helicopter hovered overhead, several blue-armored Hunters lowering themselves onto the vehicle. I cranked the gun again, **"WHAT SICK MAN SENDS LITTLE BABY HUNTERS TO FIGHT ME?!"** Round after round pinged off their armor, sending the rope slamming comically (Dare I say) into a building. The Helicopter detatched the cable, flying off.

* * *

 ** _Cut me down or let me run, either way it's all gonna burn..._**

 ** _The only way that they'll ever learn!_**

* * *

 ** _"Remember, Emma! We can't risk anyone dying here!"_** the professor barked, banking hard right. I paused for a few seconds, processing what he just said.

"So… then what's with the gatling gun?" I asked nervously, lowering the ancient firearm. Smoke hissed out of the end of the barrel. Willow let out a smile, "Their armor is too thick to be pierced with Great War rounds and rusted bullets. Heck, it's a given they won't be affected. You might as well be blowing an industrial grade fan at them. All it does is knock them back!"

I let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, the truck swerved hard left, slamming my head into the roof. Hard.

Dazed, I reeled about, looking at all the pretty stars, that really shiny red dot, all the puppies and- Wait a sec.

A gunshot rang out. I let out a yelp, jerking my body left and dodging the sniper. The red dot slowly locked onto me again, and I dodged. Over and over, I dodged sniper shots left and right. All of a sudden, there was no floor beneath me.

"W…Woah! A-Ah!" I gripped the side of the hauler, having fallen off the side of the vehicle. Professor Willow radioed in, "Emma! What's going on?! What's going on up there?!"

I let out a groan, gritting my teeth and trying to pull myself back up on top of the van. Then a blinding red light reflected off the steel into my eyes. I winced, "Uh oh."

Sniper. Can't dodge. I'm stuck on the side of a van. Uh oh…

* * *

 ** _"Light up the night!"_**

 ** _"There is a city that this darkness can't hide!"_**

* * *

All of a sudden, shots rang out from above, and the red dot vanished from my head. A blue-clad blur leapt from roof to roof, switching out the sniper rifle she held in her hands for a shotgun. Another blue-clad figure approached her, but she kicked it away, following up with a sneeze of buckshot. I gasped, **_"LEAF!"_**

She paused, looking back down at me, before letting out a salute and dash-jumping off the roof. With my strength renewed, I wall-jumped back onto the vehicle. The sniper ran alongside us on the rooftops, twin assault rifles unleashing hundreds of bullets into the air and striking our foes.

* * *

 ** _There are the embers of a fire that's gone out!_**

 ** _But I can still feel the heat on my skin!_**

 ** _This mess we're in, well you and I,_**

 ** _Maybe you and I,_**

 ** _We can still make it right!_**

* * *

(Sonic Forces- Fist Bump (Null Space))

 ** _"We can show the world what we can do! You are next to me and I'm next to you!"_** Leaf sang, before pausing, "Wait, wrong song? Well, whatever! It doesn't matter what kinds of blockades they put in our way! With the two of us, we'll blast right through them! Let's go, Partner!"

She tossed her guns aside and pulled out a strange handgun, taking aim at the enemies ahead. She unleashed her blast, and what looked like a… Steamroller blasted out, smashing its way over several road spikes and making several Hunters dodge the roadworks vehicle! What is this… I don't even…

 ** _"Pushing on through until the battle's won!"_**

Leaf let out a cold smile, "Let's finish this now!" She pulled out her sniper rifle, spinning about and firing rapidly. Enemy after enemy began to fall, first jerking bolt upright from what looked like an electric shock, before their armor seized up and stopped functioning. I gave her a thumbs up, before spinning both of my own guns about, stun rounds lighting up the area around us,

 ** _"No one's gonna get nothin' to us! Into each other we put our trust!"_**

Two guns this time; a pistol and shotgun once again. A group of Hunters ran towards her, plasma blazing, but thanks to a combination of CQC and gunfighting, she managed to defeat most of them. A Hunter ran up to her, attempting to blast her into the concrete. Leaf grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, hurling him into a group of his allies like a bowling ball. A charged shot blasted beneath her as a result of another's aim being thrown off, and Leaf was launched into the air. A grappling hook shot from the glove on her hand. She flung herself over a large armored Hunter vehicle.

A Hunter mounted in a gun turret on top took aim at her, red visor glowing. She dived directly towards it, slapping a small red disk onto the side of the vehicle, before landing on the ground and standing tall, "I can't go much further now. Emma, it's all up to you!"

Behind him, the van exploded into hundreds of metal shards, raining down around her. The unconscious-but very much alive- hunters landed by her side, collapsing onto the ground.

 ** _"Standing united, after the fight!"_**

She snapped her fingers, and a yellow buggy came out of nowhere. She let out a small scoff, hopping in, "Trust him to arrive late." The vehicle revved up, before an energy sphere appeared around it and it flew off somehow.

I stared at where she was for the longest time, before turning my attention back to the mission at hand.

* * *

(The Protomen- Light up the Night)

Professor Willow growled, looking ahead at some crude blockade up ahead. A large man wielding a salmon bazooka stood in front of it, yelling something about stopping them. Willow let out a roar of anger, flooring the accelerator, "Here. We. Go!"

* * *

 ** _At the heart of the city there is a building that looks down over all there is…_**

 ** _And the man in the tower controls it all without raising a single fist…_**

* * *

The Hunter with the big gun took aim, charging up. A big orange fireball built up within the barrel of the bazooka, as the Hunters behind him wisely edged away, a little scared. I watched this man, a single man trying to stop a tonne of moving steel with an oversized popgun. Then I began to charge.

Thomas Willow began to wonder. How could a man, any man, just surrender their home city, the city of light, to the Hunters. Could they not see how it affected them? It was… almost like…

* * *

 ** _It's like they gathered up the city, they sold it to the devil, and now…_**

 ** _It's gone to hell and they wonder how._**

* * *

"Fire." He spoke.

 **"FIRE!"** Inepte yelled, firing a fireball.

I released twin fireballs at the attack, **_"FIRE!"_**

* * *

 ** _Well, a friend once told me: men, they would follow any man who would turn the wheels._**

* * *

The shots collided in mid-air, destroying each other. The Salmon Hunter's eyes bulged, once he realized he was basically standing in the path of twenty tonnes of steel and guns, ridden by a girl with two plasma pistols.

All too late. The truck rammed through him, sending him flying into a wall.

"X will have my head…" Inepte moaned.

 ** _"YEEEEE-HAW!"_** Thomas yelled, dunking his fist as he ploughed through. I smiled along with him. Up ahead, the largest building in the city loomed ever closer. I reached onto one of the compartments on my belt, pulling out my water canister and taking a drink.

What? I get thirsty.

All of a sudden, sirens. I whipped around, spotting several armored vans behind us. Several Hunters climbed atop them, tossing grappling hooks at my van. I looked at the ropes and grinned.

* * *

 ** _Now the wheels are spinning out of control; what would they do if we held them still?_**

* * *

Several Hunters at a time climbed across the ropes, guns blazing. I lunged forwards and switched over to become the original Essentia. Neon blue flames enveloped me, as I engaged my O-Power drive

 ** _"TAKE THIS!"_**

Time seemed to slow, as I ran between each grunt, kicking them into the air with several glowing kicks, before bringing my arm forwards and launching them back with a single burst of energy. One got before me, charging his Mega Arm. I chortled coldly, a dark smile under my amber visor, "You think you can stop me now?"

* * *

 ** _If you destroy the working parts, what you'll get is a broken machine!_**

 ** _A beacon of light from a burning screen!_**

* * *

I pulled the triggers. Homing shot after homing shot darted from the end of my left weapon, eliminating all the enemies around me. From my right, powerful charged shots spat from the end, sending the singular hunter flying off my vehicle and into a wall. Professor Willow radioed in, **_"Emma! Your O-Power is wearing off! You may want to switch back to your MKII form soon!"_**

I nodded, "Got it. Thanks for integrating that feature in, by the way. I think phase two is go now, right?" Professor Willow nodded, giving me a single order.

 ** _"Light it up."_**

We were in the central square of the city, circling the tower. It was beautiful by night, a shining beacon of hope for the world.

Too bad we're shooting it.

My visor activated, and red circles appeared around several points on the tower. Nobody could see them, and to the untrained eye, they resembled cast-iron bolts. But upon closer inspection, they were servers. Transmitters. Beacons to the entire of Kalos for the Hunters…

* * *

 ** _Light up the night!_**

 ** _There is a city that this darkness can't hide!_**

* * *

No… The Flares. My helmet scanned the transmissions, noting them to be the same as the Team Flare signals…

So, they were behind this!

* * *

 ** _There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,_**

 ** _But I can still feel the heat on my skin._**

* * *

All of a sudden, a loud blast took my attention off my thoughts. Professor Willow called out to me, **_"Look alive! The enemy's coming from behind!"_** I whipped around, angered, "You're still at it?!"

A nearby building exploded, as a massive gun turret folded out of the wall. I growled, "What the hell… That's not good."

Several more buildings exploded, followed by loud beeping sounds. About twenty red dots appeared on my visor.

I let out a cry, **_"DAMMITALL!"_**

* * *

 ** _This mess we're in, well you and I,_**

 ** _Maybe you and I,_**

 ** _We can light up the night!_**

* * *

Electrodes blasted out the end of each gun, tearing up the concrete. Professor Willow pulled hard left, drifting around in a circle, "Time to finish this!"

Another roof panel on the vehicle flipped open, revealing a cache with-

What.

I'm a little worried about this 'John' guy. Is he related to Leaf somehow?

In the meantime, a massive rocket propelled grenade launcher with what looked like a clip of rockets, similar to a machine gun, lay before me. I picked it up, hefting it over my shoulder slowly, "… Dare I ask?"

 ** _"That, young lady, is none other than John Budwiener's magnum opus! Or so he said… It's the SOLUTION (Stupidly Overpowered and Large Ultimate Targeting Infinite Ownzors Nuker (Budwiener Alcohol ©_** ** _1996)!"_** the response came.

I blinked, "… Um… Wh-What?!"

 ** _"Hey, he came up with the name, not me. It launches around 10 homing missiles per clip. Should be spare clips in the box, too… Emma, copy that weapon, then use it on the transmitters!"_**

Shakily, I scanned the weapon with my helmet, "…Is this legal?"

"Emma. We're being shot at by explosives and plasma, and that pink guy had a bazooka. In a residential area." Tom winced, as a blast shook the drifting van. He groaned, raising the mic to his lips again.

 ** _"No time to worry now! Open fire and take out those boxes!"_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

I pulled the trigger of the SOLUTION, and the ensuing recoil made me glad I had magnetic boots. Rocket after rocket spat violently out the end, seeking out the transmitter boxes one after another, my armor's arm glowing a bright red with heat. The Hunters still persuing us broke off, putting up battle shields on their armor and vehicles. With a yelp of surprise, I lowered the rocket launcher, **_"HOT! HOT! HOT!"_**

 ** _"Well, John was never one for ventilating his weapons… Emma, switch to your standard guns for-"_**

I cut out my comm with a smirk. The copied SOLUTION vanished in a burst of pixels, "No time. Sorry Willow, but now we play things my way!"

In my hands, the Z-sabre materialized. An Electrode flew at me. In a flash, my sword zipped through it, and it fell, unconscious. I snatched the fainted Pokemon out of the air, taking it under my arm.

* * *

 ** _We can light up the night!_**

 ** _There is a city that this darkness can't hide!_**

* * *

Thomas Willow growled, "Emma?! Emma?! Come in! Grr, stupid radio! I'm uninstalling that off switch after this!"

A bullet inplanted itself in the passenger's seat, as a motorbike with a green-clad Hunter rode up alongside the hauler. Willow let out a long, drawn-out sigh, pulling a revolver from under his lab coat and making swiss cheese of the green biker dude's tyres. He fell back, clattering on the road outside.

"I sure hope she knows what she's doing up there!"

* * *

A Hunter approached his Commander while manning a cannon, "Sir! The cannons ran out of Electrodes!" The Commander barked a laugh, "Whatever. They can't keep driving around in circles forever! Sooner or later, they'll run out, and we can arrest them for destruction of public property of something. Either way, we win!"

The blue-clad soldier gulped, "Um… About that, sir…"

 ** _"HEY! YOU WANT THIS BACK?! RETURN TO SENDER!"_**

A flashing Electrode landed between them. The Commander's eyes clearly shrunk, "To be fair, I didn't expect-"

 ** _EXPLOSION!_**

I whooped, standing atop the vehicle with a team of the now-healed electric-types, who were hopping around happily with this weird girl who had healed them, "BATTLE TIME!"

* * *

 ** _There are the embers of a fire that's gone out,_**

 ** _But I can still feel the heat on my skin!_**

 ** _This mess we're in, well you and I,_**

 ** _Maybe you and I!_**

 ** _We can light up the night!_**

* * *

The helicopter from earlier in the chase swooped in, a Hunter with a minigun opening fire on us rapidly. I simply sent out an Electrode, watching as it…

Exploded? No! Non-lethals, remember?

-Used thunderbolt on the vehicle. It shook visibly, the pilot saying some colorful words, but remained in the air somehow. Out came my own gatling gun, attempting to shoot down the large vehicle, but a glowing energy shield appeared around it, a rolling bubble shield in the very sense of the word.

The bullets landed on the ground, useless metal pellets.

"Auto defense…" I grumbled, before activating my scanner-

* * *

 ** _Woah there, girl! Just how many utilities were built into the MKII?! It sounds like 50% of these were made up, no offence._**

Oh, none taken, Y! You see, thanks to Hard Light generators in my arm, I can copy and use the properties of most weaponry. It uses energy, so over-using a weapon can cause my camoflague unit to deactivate, or even the weapon itself to break!

Practically all the original abilities of my old suit were implemented in the MKII, including a modified Over-Power system, but the Z-Sabre is now in-built as a precaution. It is a stun weapon, as I've described, but it can also become damaged and shatter if I block too powerful of an attack with it or use it too much. Much lower defence than the real one, actually. Finally, the visor can scan and relay information, the usual. But I can also scope, if need be. You never know…

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the fight.

* * *

 ** _There is a city that this darkness can't hide!_**

 ** _There is a fire that will burn through the streets of the city!_**

* * *

An Electrode leapt into my hand, motioning somehow to something on the helicopter. I zoomed in on the helicopter's defenses, realizing there was a single nub on the front of the aircraft that penetrated the shield; a generator for the energy shield.

I nodded, "I see. Good work, little guy!" The Electrode hopped up and down in my hand happily, as I placed it back down and charged up a homing shot.

* * *

 ** _And we will stand in the light._**

 ** _We will stand in the light, you and I._**

* * *

When it met with the force field generator, it detonated practically instantly, crumpled steel falling to the ground like scrap. All of a sudden, a voice.

 _"So, little doggie. Are your masters going to give you a big bone for this?"_

I almost fell off the van, before calming down and realizing it was just my comm. Somebody must've hacked it out there… But who?

I dodged gunfire, "I'm no dog! If anything, I'm a Kleceon! With one **HECK** of a sting!" With those words, plasma battered the hull of the surprisingly strong helicopter.

 _"I don't think so. You are more like a trapped mouse now, you traitor."_ The enemy spoke, rasping in my headset. The helicopter took off, hovering above the van. All of a sudden, a mighty Chesnaught leapt down onto the hauler, the steel roof denting a little when it landed.

* * *

 ** _Maybe you and I._**

 ** _We can bring back the light._**

* * *

Thomas let out a yelp.

"Hey! Watch the paintwork!"

The Chesnaught lunged at me again, but I swiftly dodged the strike. The Flare Grunt continued to talk, _"Run, little mouse. Not that you can escape our power!"_ I rolled under what looked like an exploding seed and another punch. Or at least, I would have, if he didn't also launch a vine from his arm, grappling me with it and smashing me into the road below repeatedly.

 ** _"GAH! OW! WATCH- BLARGH! NOT THE FA- GGUAUGUGUGAGUAGUGAH!"_** I yelled, getting dragged along the vehicle.

 _"And the best part? You can't do a thing about it! We've won! Kalos believes us already!"_

 _It was then, face half-buried in the tarmac, that I realized._

 **"You… You Flares are posing as the Hunters!"** I cried out, slashing the vine and leaping back onto the hauler. The Chesnaught growled, pounding his fists together.

* * *

 ** _There is a city that this darkness can't hide._**

 ** _There is a fire that will burn through the streets of the city._**

* * *

 _"Too true! Too bad you only figured it out so near to your end!"_

I was in a bad way. My armor was scratched and dented, my visor flickering. I was struggling to stand, but then, an idea came to my battered head.

Using the last of my energy, I transformed into none other than X himself.

The Chesnaught stopped, looking at me. I let out a small smile, "Hey, big guy. I could use some help out here, what with all the Hunters about. So, can you help me?" It was crazy. A gamble with my own life at stake. A crazy deal with death. What if he wasn't fooled? What if this pokemon didn't answer to the Hunter leader?

He smiled, nodding.

* * *

 ** _And we will stand in the light._**

 ** _We will stand in the light, you and I._**

* * *

I let out a huge sigh of relief. It was deceptive, but hey. Sometimes, you gotta fight dirty to fight clean.

 _"W-WHAT?! Commande- No, you're still wearing the Essentia suit, aren't you?! Don't believe her lies, Marisso! Just attack her!"_

The helicopter faltered. I grinned, "Gotcha. **_MARISSO!_** **_RAZOR LEAF!"_**

The Chesnaught launched a pair of sharp leaves into the vehicle, slicing the steel cleanly in half. Off fell the guns, exploding as they hit the ground. The missiles on the side of the helicopter fired away, but the pokemon blocked them with his massive arms. I brought my arm forwards excitedly. We had the upper hand at last!

I took aim with the SOLUTION, blasting at the transmitters on the tower. Blow after blow landed. Three targets! Two targets…

One!

* * *

 ** _You and I._**

 ** _We can bring back the light!_**

* * *

The final transmitter vanished in a blaze of fire!

Marisso roared, a fist held high. He leapt at the helicopter, a green energy gathering around his fist, before he swung forwards! A hole was cleanly punched through the steel, and the machine fell. The pilot leapt away, **_"…NO! CURSE YOU, TRAITOR! I WILL RETURN!"_**

Marisso landed by my side, and I turned to him, "Good work… Uh-oh… StUpiD CAMo MoDuLE!"

My disguise flickered, before vanishing, having lost its energy. I was left, out of power, accompanied by a large enemy I knew I couldn't beat. Dang! We were so close! The Chesnaught leaned towards me, looking curiously at what I was wearing. I gulped, reaching for my gun. It couldn't fire,but it was better than nothing… right?

But then the pokemon smiled, holding out a hand.

I blinked. Was it going to punch me or something?

Then, I saw its face. His smile was forlorn, saddened but with purpose.

From behind its back, it pulled a Seed Bomb, throwing it down and leaping off the vehicle, **_"CHEEEESSS!"_** I gasped, holding out a hand, "NO!"

I flicked my comm to Willow back on, "Willow… All targets destroyed." I closed my eyes, thinking about Marisso.

 ** _"…Good. Don't worry, Emma. I'm sure that that Chesnaught will one day understand…"_** the reply crackled back.

I gritted my teeth, looking up at the sky, "… But will I ever?"

 ** _"Get into the cockpit. We gotta get outta here!"_**

I saluted, "Copy, Sir." With that, I jumped into the cockpit through the window, and the truck began glowing. We vanished in a blast of white, as the Transerver booted up and launched us across Kalos, in search of a certain signal…

* * *

 ** _MISSION COMPL_** ** _Σ_** ** _T_** ** _Σ_** ** _!  
[ALL OBJECTIVES CLEARED]_**

* * *

 ** _"We managed to teleport here. And that brings us to now."_**

Emma looked at me once more, placing down the crate she was unloading from the _Resistance_ in front of me. She dropped the large crate on the ground, opening it up and unloading a large bag of tea.

I shook my head, "X… Emma, you said that the pokemon that attacked you was named… Marisso?" She nodded, removing her helmet, "Yeah. He was."

"That's X's Pokemon."

The armored girl froze, almost flopping face-first into the mud, "W…WHAT?! Woah, I escaped from X?! That makes two times, then! I'm good at this."

Y paused, sitting atop another crate, "So, what about Aile? Did you call her over too?" The girl scratched her black hair, "Huh? Aile? That's a weird name…. No, no I didn't. Sorry."

Noting this, I got up, heading towards the mysterious, massive airship within which we had established our base.

* * *

"Ow!"

Go lifted her hand from the young mechanic's leg at the cry, looking upon her with care. Aile's entire body was broken. Her head was, luckily, protected by her helmet, but there were deep strikes in her chest and legs. Thanks to her power armor's Auto-heal, she managed to avoid most of the damage. However, that wasn't to say there wasn't much to clean and fix up.

The mechanic let out a sigh, "Go, will I be okay? I really don't wanna be crippled or something crazy like that…" Charlie rolled her eyes, "Aile, you're fine! You just have a few scratches on your leg! And a broken rib. And a broken knee. And bone- You'll be fine, that's all."

I entered the room, "Hey, Go, Aile. What's up?" Aile waved energetically, "Z! Nice to see you again! I missed you, and when I heard X was going to kill you, I was so scared, and then there's all these other kids about and not to mention that scary dark girl with the guns-"

Emma sniffed the air, "Is someone trash-talking me?"

The potted cactus she was holding gave no response.

"That's what I thought."

"-And then you're wearing that black suit with the green boo-"

Go poked Aile, "For your sake, please shut up now." The green-eyed girl nodded silently, "Yes, ma'am!"

I sat on a small chair next to her, "Nice place you have here. What's up with it?" She beamed happily, "You should recognize it, Z! It's that airship you and X managed to bring down! I simply rebuilt its engines, outfitted it with my furniture, cleaned up all those nasty red Team Flare signs everywhere, and turned it into my new home! It's called the _'Guardian'_."

I couldn't believe my ears, "YOU?! Made THIS?!"

Aile rolled her eyes, "No, I just repaired it. There's a difference." Her Plusle bounded in, happily curling up in his trainer's arms. The blue-clad mechanic scratched his head happily, "Rock here can even attest to that!"

Go beamed, "That's pretty far for you! I mean, you're really that devoted to Z?"

She shook her head happily, "No, I'm fine! You can have him! You two are perfect for each other!"

Both of us exchanged glances, before I shook my head, "That's not important right now! Seriously, what is it about me that would drive you to do all this for… well, us?"

 _"… I wanna be recognized."_

* * *

 ** _"When I was younger, I was always the one who was picked last for anything!"_**

 _"Can anybody tell me what 5 times 7 is?" the teacher asked. Aile beamed, raising her hand quickly, "Oh! I know! It's-"_

 _"It's Thirty… um… seven!" A boy in a yellow shirt with a blue cap replied. The teacher shook her head, "Sorry, that's not quite correct!"_

 _The young girl lowered her hand, "…Thirty Five…"_

* * *

 ** _"I was always left out of all the other kid's games…"_**

 _A group of kids were crowded around a Gogoat, cheering, "Woah! Look at how soft its mane is! I wanna ride it! I wanna ride it!" A young girl buried her face into the side of the goat, "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'MA GONNA DIEEEE!"_

 _Aile walked up, "Hey, guys! What's u-"_

 _The kids looked at Aile. Aile blinked back. An awkward silence reigned between them._

 _"Aw great, we attracted the freak. C'mon, let's go." A Youngster muttered. The kids agreed, leaving Aile alone in the yard with the Gogoat. She slumped on the ground, confused, "…Huh?"_

* * *

 **"Why was that?"**

 ** _"…Because I had no parents."_**

* * *

 _Aile was at her desk, drawing on a small sheet of paper. She chewed her pencil in thought, before adding on a few extra details, "There we go!" Just as she finished, a school bell rang, and she hopped up, tucking the drawing away into her rucksack._

 _She ran out of the schoolgrounds, battered blue sneakers kicking against the concrete rapidly, before she ended up before a massive old house. She silently padded inside, taking a deep breath. She took a few steps inside, looking at the drawing she held in her hands._

 _"I… I'm home…"_

 _She walked into an upstairs bedroom, looking down upon a woman in the bed quietly. She had similarly brown hair to the young girl. Her eyes were shut, her breaths slow and rasping. If one wasn't looking, they would consider her, well…_

 _Dead._

 _A tear fell from Aile's emerald eyes._

 _"Hi… Mom…"_

 _Aile's family was once a rich delivery company, which was why they practically lived in a mansion. However, following a car crash, her father died… And her mother… Well… that's how she ended up in this state…_

 _Aile placed the picture on the bedside table next to her immobile mother, "Mom… I drew another picture for you today. I think you'd really like it…" No response. But Aile could tell that she was listening somehow._

 _"…Mom, I also got a really good grade in the maths test today as well. The teacher was really proud of me, and… Well, I guess you'd be proud too... Not that you could…" Aile's voice drifted off, a tear falling from her eye, "M…Mom… I… It's all my fault! I should have done that delivery instead of you! I should be the one who is so hurt, not… Not…"_

 _The day her father died, they were making a delivery run Aile was supposed to make. She had negelected her work, instead going off to play with her friends… And then… That's when…_

 _She collapsed onto the floor, "What's the point?! Nobody understands what I feel, whenever I look down on you! But I must stay strong! I know that one day, you'll be able to get out of that bed! You'll be able to walk out, and then, well… I don't know what I'll do, but I wanna just say…. I love you…"_

 _No response. Aile's tears were flowing freely, looking down on her mother. She was so helpless, just laying there…_

 _"One day… Until then, I'll keep working! I will keep working hard until you wake up that day…"_

* * *

Aile looked down, "Then… You set off. I saw the news on TV, and I thought… I thought that you were so strong! You kept pushing on, even against Team Flare. So I… I started work. I made all…" She spread out her hands, "This."

Not an eye was dry. I sat down on her bed, deep in thought. If my own mom died, I would lose it. I would practically go on a killing spree, my rage would be uncontained. But Aile, the young girl in blue, was going on, pushing through despite all the pain and turmoil….

She caused a problem. She was trying to fix it.

To have loved her mother so much to do all this…

* * *

 _Sometimes, in the thick of battle, we forget pain._

 _Death is so commonplace. We live. We die. And most of the time, we don't even stop to think about it. It's just something that happened. It's sad, but it's life! Nothing is ever eternal, despite how much we try to make it so. But when somebody like Aile's mom is on the verge of death… She can't leave her! She can't run away! As painful as it is, she just kept going._

 _I didn't know how her story could end._

 _But I could sure as hell make sure it had a happy ending._

* * *

"… Aile, did you bring her along with you?" I asked, holding out a hand.

The young girl- so young- looked up at me, "C… Can you really help her?" I shook my head, "Not much. But I can try my best." _I gotta know who I was fighting for._

She limped to her legs, motioning to me, "I think my leg's almost healed. C'mon, follow me." She limped out the door slowly, walking down a motioned for me to head off without her, muttering under her breath, "I'll follow."

I slowly walked down the hallway after Aile silently.

* * *

Deep in the Guardian's basement storage area, a small drama was unfolding.

Thomas Willow was standing before a mysterious grey capsule. Within it was what looked like a woman in a hospital gown, with tubes connected to her arms and legs. A light-blue liquid was being pumped into her.

"What in tarnation…" Willow gasped, lowering the crate in his hands, "I was just cleaning this place up, and all of a sudden… A-Are you okay?!"

The woman didn't respond. A small monitor on the capsule indicated her breathing increasing from its regular pace. Willow considered this, before nodding, "Alright. Take two quick breaths for a yes, and one for a no, got it?"

Blip, blip.

Willow let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. You're conscious." He paused, looking left and right, "Ah… And I'm talking to a comatose woman in a weird capsule thing. Is that weird?"

Blip.

"Don't you sass me, woman!" Willow growled, before taking a deep breath, "But seriously. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

All these questions were answered by a duo approaching the room from the hallway.

"How long has she been in there?"

"I managed to recover some sort of capsule after the ship crashed. Using that and a Team Healer, I managed to create this lifetank for mom…"

Aile and I walked into the room, Rock hopping around on my shoulder. I saluted to Tom as we walked in, "Hey Tom. Anything wrong?!" He pointed at the tank, "That your life-support tank?"

The young mechanic gasped, running over and looking over the tank, "Mom! Are you okay?!"

Blip, blip.

"I managed to tell her how she could respond to us. Two short breaths meaning yes, one meaning no." Thomas looked quite smug, folding his arms, "So yeah, she said she was okay." Aile looked at him, "… Okay. Sure…"

"Mom, these are a few friends I met! That's Z, and the old guy… Wait, who are you again?"

"Professor Thomas Willow, Pokemon Research Institute of Kalos, Professor of electrical engineering and biology." Tom pouted, "And I'm not old! I'm barely over 60!"

"… What he said! And we're now fighting Team Flare! They're a team of terrorists that are trying to take over Kalos somehow…" Tears slowly came to Aile's eyes, "…Mom, I promised for so long that I could bring you back one day… That I could make up for the promise I broke…"

She placed a hand on the glass capsule, "M… Mom! Please! I'm sorry… If I could go back to how it was… With you and dad still alive and with me… But I… I know I can't… But the least I could do is try to bring you back! I gotta! And I won't give up!"

 _Blip blip._

Willow beamed, "… She … I think she's proud of you, Aile… That's your mom? And she's… Huh…"

The professor pried open the capsule slowly. A hiss came from the pistons, and steam rose from out of the mechanisms. Thomas placed a hand on the woman's wrist, "…Pulse seems normal…" He looked over at her chest, slowly rising and lowering at a constant rate, "… She seems to be have regular breathing patterns…"

He looked at the mechanic, confused, "But she still isn't moving, you said? And it looks like she would otherwise be alive and kicking."

Aile nodded sadly, tears flowing freely.

"All that she needs is a jump-start… Literally!" Tom spoke.

"H-HUH?! W-What?!"

Thomas Willow placed a hand on Aile's shoulder, "Aile. You need to listen to me. Her muscles haven't moved in several years, but if we use the O-Power on them, we could restore them to their original mass. Then, we need to get a good shock into her nerves to power her up again! I've seen this done before in the military!"

Rock looked up at the man, amazed. Aile had a similar expression on her face, "… You can… You can do that?"

 _"… I'm sorry. Not yet."_

We all gasped at Aile, "W…Why not?!"

"…Too much of a risk. What if she dies? What if she becomes brain-dead?! What if… What if I really lose her at last?!" the young brunette's lip quivered, "… No! I can't take the risk now… Not right now."

I slowly looked down at the girl… and smiled.

"Yes, but if we try, it could succeed too!" I told her, "Tell you what. Join me on my next operation, then we'll decide, okay?"

Aile looked confused, "Huh?! What does that have to do with it?"

I let out a chuckle, "A lot, actually."

A small device in Tom's pocket rang out. He pulled out a small radio, "Emma?"

 ** _"Tom, is Z with you? Go managed to fix up the Holo-Casters! Now we can use them as closed-circuit communication. Also, we need to talk. Head to the bridge!"_**

He nodded, "Copy that, Emma. I believe that we have something to share here too…"

Behind us, the monitor made another sound, and if one looked closely enough, the woman's lips curved upwards slightly.

 _Blip. Blip._

* * *

 ** _-MISSION BRIEFING-_**

* * *

 _We entered the main deck of the ship, and I was impressed. The floor was a fancy mahogany wood, and the controls were polished steel and brass affairs, with several maroon highlights. It seemed that the color of the Flare Hunters would be maroon. A sort of dark corruption of the scarlet of the Flares._

 _I liked that. It was, in my opinion, a representation of how we and the Flares fought for the same cause, but through different means…_

 _"May I have your attention, please?" Emma asked. We stood straight, as the girl placed her helmet in the centre of the table, "This." A holographic map projected from the forehead gem of the MKII, "Is Kalos. We are here."_

 _A red dot came on the map somewhere in North Kalos. I whistled, "Fancy." Go beamed, "Easy as pie."_

 _"X said most Hunter forces were here." Emma pointed at each town ahead, and three green dots appeared over three locations in North Kalos, "As a result, it is too dangerous to simply stroll into town now. So, Z. We're beaming you in to these locations, one after another."_

 _Aile blinked, "Beam... In?"_

 _"That's right." Thomas spoke, "This swamp will be our base of operations. The locations that we need to beam to are already locked in, and once we collect all the gym badges, you may just stand a chance against X!"_

 _I shook my head, "Gym badges. Why are they so important, anyway?"_

 _"X gains power from each Gym badge that he acquires. In addition, most of the towns are under the rule of the Hunters- And by that, I mean the Flares- so we need to liberate them for easier access in this part of Kalos. Since X will obviously pay a visit to this part of Kalos, we'll have a higher chance of encountering him and perhaps turning him back to the side of good."Willow rubbed his chin, "It's just a matter of when."_

 _Trevor muttered, "What if Z gets caught?"_

 _"That's why we're limiting two other people to travel with him. That way, if he gets caught, the other two can back him up or escape." Go explained, looking a bit sad, "Z, I'm going to need to stay back here… Monitoring your progress and all that…"_

 _I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."_

 _She seemed to brighten up slightly, "…Hmm…"_

 _Ryu scratched his head, "Now, then! On to business! I say we head back to the previous town, Laverre Whatchamacallit. If X is truly leaving the city, that would be the first town he would arrive in, right?" Y nodded, "Yeah! Good going. Z, the mission is in your hands. Do you accept it?"_

 _I saluted, leaving the room to prepare, "Copy that. Tierno, Aile, you're coming with me."_

 ** _"This is far from over."_** _I grinned._

 _And with those words, my first foray into 'Official' Flare Hunting began._

* * *

 ** _Hunter Base, Prison Cells_**

 _Dr Albert Xerosic looked down at the floor of the concrete cell in disgust. He let out a growl, considering his current location in life. One day, he had it all laid down before him. He had Essentia. His employer was paying well. He had power. He had control over the city._

 _He could see the fear in his enemies' eyes, as one whom they thought was on their side turned on them._

 _Then they took it from him._

 _A soft clanking sound. Xerosic looked up, the large handcuffs around his wrists rattling as he moved. The figure unlocked his cell's doors, marching inside silently and glowering down at the scientist._

 _And the scientist smiled, "Come to berate me in person?"_

 _X shook his head, clad in an odd blue suit Xerosic didn't recognize, "I've come here for that power you promised me. I need more." His red forehead gem shone malevolently, staining the walls with a scarlet light, like blood upon the walls._

 _The scientist let out a chuckle, turning away from X, "X, X, X. What are they going to do with you? You're a Flare Hunter, right? What are you doing to ask help from-"_

 _A flash of blue. A white gloved hand wrapped around his throat, a plasma cannon to his heart._

 ** _"Don't associate me with those Irregulars."_** _His voice was cold, laced with murderous intent and hatred, "They're filth, no better than you now." With a single swift arm movement, he hurled the man into the ground. Albert let out a cry, as a crack sounded loudly._

 _For another rare occasion in his life, the killer felt a great sense of fear._

 _X marched over, "And if you were not as skilled with machinery as you are, I would happily blow your guts out. However, as it is, I need your aid to quash Z. Tell me how to improve my armor, or there will be consequences."_

 _The scientist slowly stood up, bending over and coughing. X's last impact had taken a lot from him, and even now, it was a miracle that he didn't have an injury worse than a few broken bones._

 _"… There are several armor parts I hid across Northern Kalos. I can tell you where they are; one with the ninja, one where the wind blows, the last by the grand ruby. If you combine them with your current Ω-X armor, you can dominate the battlefield." Xerosic spoke, "Then… If you do that, can you perhaps, maybe eliminate a certain Thomas Willow for me?"_

 _X only looked ahead silently, before turning about and leaving._

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _Behind him, in another cell behind Xerosic, a certain black-haired researcher watched this scene with interest._

 _"X… Lysandre, I never should have given you that armor."_

* * *

 _"Miss, somebody is here to see you."_

 _"Thank you. Can you fetch me my water bottle, please?"_

 _"Understood…"_

 _…_

 ** _"Hey, K.C!"_**

 _"Woah! I-I mean… You got here quick!"_

 ** _"Hehehe… Well, you don't get to be where I am now without speed. The latest news doesn't happen on one's doorstep! But that's besides the point right now."_**

 _"I saw it. How could we not? It was shown all over."_

 ** _"I know. I also know that there's nobody covering his escape, too! Think about it… We'd be famous!"_**

 _"Does your sister know about this?"_

 ** _"Umm… Not exactly, but please, look past that! If my theory, and those eyewitness accounts I gathered, are correct, he went north!"_**

 _"The brilliant reporter does it again, folks! 'HE WENT NORTH', slap that on the cover, this gig's over!"_

 ** _"HEY! Just you try tracking him! It's not my fault the media's being censored by the Hunters!"_**

 _"Hold the phone. Censored?"_

 ** _"Yes…?"_**

 _"And I assume that is the reason why I can't watch Black kicking butt in Unova?"_

 ** _"Son of a Beedrill… You actually watch him?!"_**

 _"Make Unova Great Again!"_

 ** _"*Sigh*… Yes, they're blocking that."_**

 _"I'm coming. Those people will pay for what they did to Black! HE WILL NEVER BE SILENCED!"_

 _The final cry echoed through the dark gym for what seemed like hours._

 ** _"…You're a little loud there, K.C."_**


	17. Toys of his hand

**Chapter 16- Toys of his hand  
** _In which the resistance begins its assault._

* * *

 ** _Laverre City, 1200 hours_**

 _A lone Hunter punted a pebble. Today wasn't his day._

 _X was visiting his area today in search of another armor upgrade, apparently. However, he also seemed aggravated by his squad failure to defend the Pokeball Factory and letting the target, Flare Hunter Z escape. In addition, Mr L wasn't happy either. He claimed that the Unova squad had run into some strife involving a street girl and a politician, and that the head of those operations was being rather irritating today. As usual, actually._

 _The Johto branch had nothing to report._

 _And to top it all off, this Hunter's favorite blue shirt tore when he tried putting it on today! No, today wasn't a good day._

 _It got a whole lot worse when another blue blur pounced him._

 _"_ _Generic gasp! Generic cry for hel-!" he choked, his sensors in his visor spazzing out and glitching. All he could see was a flash of brown hair, followed by a red and yoghurt yellow blur grappling the back of his suit._

 **"** **Now, Rock."**

 _His entire body convulsed, before falling limp._

 _No, it wasn't a good day at all._

* * *

 _In another part of the same city, a blue-clad Hunter marched down an alleyway, gun at the ready, "This is unit A38. No sign of the enemy. Anything to report, A27?"_

 _Static. A38 froze._

 _He tapped his helmet repeatedly, "A27? Come in! Come in A27!" It was all in vain. There was still no response from his fellow could only mean one of a few things._

 _"_ _A. He's asleep on the job. B. His communicator has been jammed by the swamp." The grunt muttered, before adding with a shudder, "Or C. He has been defeated by the Flare Hunters."_

 **"** **No, I think the answer is TENSHOUZAN!"**

 _A wooden staff rammed into his back, sending the man into the air, before landing on the hard dirt, his polished blue armor becoming a dirty brown. Before the grunt could signal for help, a blue energy orb rammed into his head, knocking him out._

* * *

 _A shopkeeper was sitting behind the counter, reading a newspaper. The world around him seemed to be getting worse. The Hunters had ordered him to remain within his store for his own safety, as a result of a possible Irregular attack. But like the rest of the citizens of this town, he knew. The Hunters did not have Kalos's best interests in mind. They seemed false, almost like a front for something more foreboding._

 _Something… Something Flare._

 **"** **Excuse me. I'll be buying this."**

 _He looked up, shocked, at the massive pile of Rage Bars before him on the counter, "H-How did you manage to get in?! Were you locked in here for too long?! How did you even…"_

 _The large boy with black hair shrugged, "I just kinda- Ompfh!"_

 _Another maroon-clad figure jumped in, hastily snatching up the boy with a hiss, "Sorry. They can be such children sometimes." He ran out an open window with a small flash of blue from his feet._

 _The shopkeeper scratched his head, "…What just happened?"_

* * *

A Hunter squad marched across the city streets, guns raised. The leader of the small squad peered around, his sensors picking up on some sort of heat signature in a nearby alleyway. He motioned for his units to follow him, and they ran into the alleyway. Hundreds of red dot sights made their way towards a boy in black, holding his hands up, " _Attendre!"_

The grunts lowered their Mega Arms, "…Hmm… You! Who are you?"

The large boy wearing the black shirt blinked, _"Ce que vous dites?"_

With a sigh, the leader approached the boy, "English, you dingus! Do you SPEAK IT?!"

Tierno shook his head, "Not really."

All of a sudden, a cloaked man dropped down from above, clad in a brown hood. With a flash of cyan, he dashed right over their heads, and with a green flash, a triangular green blade sliced through a Hunter, and he fell to the ground, limp. The other Hunters looked on in shock, giving this mysterious attacker time to spin around, blade outstretched, and taking down a great many more enemies.

They finally reacted, pulling out their guns and opening fire on the mysterious attacker, "Open fire! Don't let him escape!" However, to their dismay and shock, most of the plasma bursts bounced off this mysterious man. He let out a chuckle, throwing off his cloak.

A maroon jacket. A red logo cap. The black Mega ring on his left arm. The sword in his hand gleamed. He twisted around, dodging shot after shot. A blue-clad Hunter ran up behind him. All of a sudden, his power armor fizzled and he crumpled to the ground. A burst of fireballs rained from above, sending another flying, before yet another blue flash leapt onto the field, swinging around a blue fist. This blue figure slammed a fist into the ground, and cyan energy blasted out in a dome at the Hunters. They all fell back, as we stood up.

Posing time.

I held my blade in one hand, facing ahead at the Hunters. Behind me, Aile stood, a rather large wrench in one hand and wearing the Halycon Armor. Tierno crossed his arms, facing down our enemies, and Ryu came up by my side with Chris, each one holding their respective Staff/Sword.

"Aile."

All the Hunter Armors in the vicinity fizzled, before falling over, immobile. Aile's armor shone brightly for a few seconds, before becoming normal again. The young mechanic snapped her fingers, "And they're back in the room!"

I ran off, ducking behind a nearby building, "Good work. All units, on me!"

Tierno, Aile, Ryu and Chris ran up behind me, somehow all hiding behind the building. Rock hopped up on my head, "Plu…"

Go radioed in, **_"Z, do you read me?"_**

I nodded, "Loud and clear, Go." Her visage came up in light-blue holographic form. Her ears were covered by a headset, but beneath it she still chose to wear her cap. This made me ponder, yet again; How far would she go with her hat? Would she wear it when putting on a Hunter's helmet? A hardhat? A space suit?

 _ **"…**_ _ **Is there something on my face? Oh sweet mercy, I hope it's not a spider! Z, is there a spider?! Is there?!"**_ Go whimpered, leaning in incredibly close to me. I laughed, trying to push her back (It didn't work, what with holograms and all), "No, just thinking. Go, what's the mission out here?"

Inside the base, Go brought out her Pokepad, "Alright. The Gym ahead has multiple rooms, each of with can be teleported between by a teleporter. It works kinda like that Sabrina's Gym in Kanto, really. However, I'm picking up multiple Hunter signals within the building. Z, do you have any high-powered explosive charges?"

I rubbed my chin, **_"Hmm… I think I could probably try to make one using a potion, a few Revives… Oh, and a VS seeker. We don't have the last one."_**

The programmer froze, "…Wait, what."

 ** _"_** ** _Let's just say my school's science class was… Hectic."_**

Go shook her head, her ponytail flapping around behind her as she did, "Whatever. You're going to have to dash from teleporter to teleporter as fast as you can. Then, all we can really do is hope that X doesn't arrive while we're in the middle of the Gym."

 ** _"_** ** _Why's that?"_** Tierno asked curiously, tilting his head.

Y walked over, picking up another headset and speaking, "X has changed. He doesn't care how many people he injures, nor if he kills them. He wants to catch Z at any cost now. You saw how those Hunters attacked Shauna!"

Aile shuddered, as Rock clutched her head, **_"And don't remind me…"_**

"Whatever happens, if X shows up, run. RUN, you hear me?! Run like your life depends on it, which it assuredly does!" Y ordered.

I nodded, **_"Copy that. I'm beginning the mission!"_**

Go flipped her Pokepad in her hand, tucking it away once more, "Godspeed, Z."

* * *

 _ **MISSION START!**_

* * *

I flicked off my comm, "Alright, so… The gym."

Ryu sniffed the ground, before his tail perked up, "I smell badges! This way!" He kept moving on all fours, sniffing as he did. All of us exchanged glances.

"Does he know where we're headed?" Tierno asked. I shrugged, "Not a clue."

I followed Ryu, after recovering my cloak. Turns out Professor Willow's commander had made it during the war somehow and it was a Willow family heirloom, so I wasn't going to lose it anytime soon.

Hmm. I always wondered where badass cloaks came from.

Aile peered about shyly, "Um… So… Is this what you normally do? That last thing took the breath out of me…" With a smile, Tierno responded excitedly, "Oh, yes! He must do this all the time! He never gets tired of defending Kalos, do you, Z?"

With a tired smile, I crept around behind another building, "I do, but I have to. It's the right thing to do, after all."

The kids seemed happy. And by 'the kids', I mean just Tierno.

"Z, don't lie! It must be so hard having to fight all those people…" Aile puffed up her cheeks, "And with non-lethal force… While they are trying to kill or seriously harm you!"

Chris kicked a pebble, "Well, I suppose we have to. Was there any other way, I think that Z would take it if it meant that nobody had to suffer."

 _'_ _Even if it meant killing?'_ I thought, _'How many lives would I take for freedom?'_

* * *

Aile looked down at the ground, her large helmet clunking and falling down over her eyes, "Oof! Can't they make this armor just a little smaller?"

And there goes my self-reflection.

"Hey, Vent." Tierno whispered, as we hid behind a vehicle.

"It's Aile. What is it?" the mechanic adjusted her helmet again, "Vent sounds like a boy's name."

"Yeah, whatever. How old are you, really? You look 10 years old, but you're really smart and stuff!"

Those green eyes narrowed. She dashed over the vehicle rapidly, grabbing hold of a Hunter grunt in front by the collar and unleashing several electric shots into his chest. He fell limp, and she began to get to work in unbolting his armor and placing the parts on her own armor, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl her age?"

The Hunter slowly stirred, but the mechanic calmly kicked him into a wall, knocking him out again, "Stay down!"

Tierno gulped, "Uh… I do now."

"Well, still, you're five off." She admired her face in the new body armor she was measuring out, armed with a hammer and periodically tapping the steel. She turned it over once more with a nod, "Here, try this on. This should protect that large gut from a few hits."

She tossed the adjusted armor to the larger dancer. He blinked, confused, "…Huh? 15?! But you seem WAY older."

The young girl's eye twitched.

* * *

 ** _CLANG!_**

A guard standing outside the Gym looked about, lowering his comic book, before shrugging and deciding that the sound was one of his compatriots tripping over.

* * *

"Geez, so much for stealth." I muttered to nobody in particular as a certain boy rubbed his sore head. Aile grumbled, the giant mechanical rice hammer that had somehow appeared out her Mega Arm clanking and vanishing back within. Chris looked on in total awe.

"I need to learn how to do that."

Just as it seemed that we were getting horribly off-topic, a soft Kalosian-accented voice whispered in my ear.

 _"_ _Found it."_

I jumped, whipping around and charging up my Z-Buster, before realizing it was Ryu. I hissed, peering around and making sure that no enemies had noticed the whirring sound or any of the general ruckus. All clear.

"The Gym?"

Ryu nodded, red headband blowing in the wind, "Three blocks ahead. Also, those Hunter guys are harassing some woman up there. Can anybody say 'Vigilante'?"

"Vigilante."

We all turned to face Chris and Tierno. Both of them sweatdropped.

"That." Aile deadpanned, "Was rethorical."

"Oh. I knew that…" Chris muttered, red stains on her cheeks clashing with her fur's blue.

"…Anyway. We gonna go ahead, then?"

I nodded, "Advance."

* * *

"For the last time, no! I'm not going to give it to you!" the pink-haired woman growled, pulling down her jacket, "Go find that sort of thing somewhere else, you blue-armored freaks!"

The Hunter squad let out a laugh, "Oh, don't be silly! We already own this town, do we not? Therefore, you're obligated to give us some! Now, shut up and do it already!"

Within a nearby bush, Tierno spoke in a soft voice, eyes wide, "… What are they talking about?"

After a few awkward seconds, I turned to him, "You. Bebait."

"Huh? Bebait? What do you-"

I pushed him out of the bush, before firing several shots into the air. Several Hunters whipped around, spotting the dancer standing in the middle of the road, clad in armor of their own. One could hear gears rotating and clicking in his head as he played back what I just said.

Under my breath, I added, _"Sorry."_

 ** _"_** ** _W-WAIT! I DON'T WANNA BE BAIT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_** The boy panicked, as he suddenly had the entire squad hot on his heels. He ran off, flailing his arms about.

Aile punched my ear. I nodded, "Yeah, I probably deserved that. Aile, can you handle those guys?" With a roll of her eyes, she dashed after the squad. That just left me, Epona, Chris, Ryu and about 5 other Hunter guys flocking around that woman, now with guns raised.

Oh, and the woman too. Can't forget her.

"Well, here we go." I muttered, "Through the Lightning!"

I dashed forwards. Instantly, a single gun locked onto me, but I instinctively rolled out of the way, allowing Chris to block the attack with a shield before launching an Aura Sphere at the Hunter, sending him flying.

Four targets.

In a flash, all the guns were on me. I skipped shot after shot, before leaping back. Ryu dashed in front of me, covered in flames. The Hunters wisely jumped aside, before one suddenly flew back, slamming into a lamp post. He would, of course. Most people do after taking a hit from a charged Z-Buster shot.

Three targets.

With a bright flash of light, I fired another charged shot, this one at the ground below. A large cloud of dirt and moss flew into the air, splattering everyone around. The civilian let out a yelp, as her black jacket became flecked with brown and green dots. When the Hunters looked back, shock and horror, I was gone.

They looked around them, wondering where in the world I had gone in the confusion.

All around them. Upwards not inclusive.

 ** _"_** ** _RAKUKOUJIN!"_**

I landed atop a Hunter, slamming my sword into his helmet. Trust me, if this thing wasn't basically a triangular flashlight when I attacked, he would be very dead.

Two targets.

The last two began firing charged shots, creating burn marks on nearby buildings and various structures. I rolled under their attacks yet again, before sending out Epona. I quickly mounted her back, kicking her sides and charging into one. He fell swiftly, allowing me to turn my attention to the last Hunter.

He was talking into his comm. Crud.

 ** _"_** ** _Sir! I think-"_**

Three words. Then a cutoff.

I punched the grunt, "That my radio's running out of-" I flicked his radio off, as Ryu rushed up behind him and tapped him over the head with his staff.

Targets cleared.

The radio crackled on, **_"#37?! Do you read me? What's going-"_**

I tore the batteries out of the small device, tossing it into a nearby trash shook his head, "Double As? Ever heard of rechargeable?"

The woman with the pink hair rolled her eyes, "They really must be low on cash, huh? Hey, thanks for the help. I assume you're those Flare Hunters, right?" I nodded, "That we are."

"How low have the Hunters stooped to demand to…" Chris looked down at the fallen foes.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a simple baker. They wanted more croissants. I tried explaining to them that I was going to bake more, and that I still needed some on display, but they weren't havin' any of it!" the woman adjusted her blue shorts, "That is, the bread and my explanation."

…Was it just me, then?

"Good. Stay inside. Don't leave until you see X beaming off." Chris advised, "It's kinda like a blue flash of light going into the sky."

She pointed behind me, "Um… Which one?"

I turned around, realizing all the Hunters we had just taken out were beaming off, one by one. They would probably return back to base, reporting back to X that I was at their location…

Dang.

Aile jogged up, Tierno (puffed out and grumpy) by her side, "Z, we hurried over when we saw those guys teleport away. Is that bad?" I nodded, "We need to speed up our operations here. What's the fastest way to the gym?"

"Was that a question for me? Well, I figure if you take the back alley behind my shop, you could make it there as quickly as possible." The baker spoke up, "You'll have to be quiet about it. The cameras around here don't work, but if one of those chumps rats out on you…" She shook her head, "Nope. Not gonna happen. At least, you won't let it."

Tierno looked confused, "But… How did you know about the cameras…?"

"Oh, come on. I could also tell you that the rooftops are mainly flat, meaning you could easily run across them, and there's a powerline leading into the gym through a window. Just slide down that, and you got an entrance in. Well, you used to, until they got smart and barred the window, so… Yeah, don't use that." the woman continued, mystery in her eyes , "Oh and… Water is wet."

The pieces came together.

I pointed at her, "You've been up there before, haven't you? The only reason why you would need to know this would be if you were running from someone… or trying not to be seen…"

Ryu gasped, "A thief?"

The girl chuckled, pulling out a small coin and flipping it in her hand, "Nice reasoning. Don't worry, I've gone straight for years now. But I still know the ins and outs of this place like the back of my hand. Now, hurry up."

She motioned up down a nearby alleyway. Tierno nodded, still slightly confused, and ran within. Aile followed, then Chris and Ryu. Epona remained by my side.

"Thanks." I smiled, "You've been a real help."

"No problem. Oh, and one more thing…" She reached into her pocket. I looked over, expecting something like a new weapon, perhaps a lock pick…

"Recommend this bakery; _Bakery Sharpedo_! Name's Aero!" the woman, now known as Aero, smiled handing me a leaflet. I rolled my eyes, tucking it into my pocket, "Sure, got it."

Aero beamed.

* * *

Aile leapt from rooftop to rooftop, a swift blue blur. She was undetected, unseen. A mere breeze of blue and brown.

That is, until Tierno attempted to follow her.

"W-Wait up! This is no dance- Woah!" the large boy almost tripped over a chimney while running. Aile rolled her eyes, turning back, slinging the boy over her shoulder, and resuming her run, "Men…"

"I take offence at that!" Ryu replied, hopping up on top of the building. I hushed them, kicking my dash boots, "No time to talk, guys. We've already given our location out enough already."

Tierno rubbed his chin, "…But then, why…?"

We paused, turning to face the boy.

 ** _"_** ** _Why didn't they all just rush us if they knew we were here?"_**

I stopped running, slowing to a halt. Aile nodded, "Y'know, he's right… If the enemy knew where we were, why didn't they just instantly attack?"

"We weren't exactly being too stealthy or anything…" Chris sat down, "So.."

Then, all hell broke loose.

 ** _"_** ** _SURRENDER, IRREGULARS!"_**

A loud whirring sound, and a magenta glow appeared behind me. I whipped around, gun at the ready, "Son of a-"

A man in a green suit met my eyes. He held two energy swords, each one lavender. A purple energy came from a pair of lime wings that stuck from his back. In the centre of his armor was a grey pokeball logo that shone with the same energy.

His helmet was angular, with two green wings poking from the back. And on his face…

"I'd recognize your fat face anywhere… Inepte." I chuckled, lowering my guns. The Flare Grunt laughed, "Good to see you remembered me, Flare Hunter! Are you ready for round two?!"

Tierno let out a cry, "Who the heck is this guy?!"

Chris cracked her knuckles, "A real pushover. He was back at the Pokeball factory earlier, wearing some weird pink armor. Still, don't take him for granted! We don't know what he's able to do now!"

Inepte spat angrily, landing on the roof, "Hey! I'm no pushover! If anything, you're a pushover! And having a short punk, a fat kid, and those lame yellow bracelets won't save you from my, and Team Flare's, WRATH! Have a load of this!"

He swung a sword angrily. A beam of scarlet energy spat from the end, heading for Tierno. Aile rolled in the way of the attack, "Battle shields! 80%!"

Her chest glowed briefly and the shot harmlessly dissipated on her breastplate. Aile let out a short mix between a sigh and a gasp, "Man, this idiot sure has some gun! Rock, can you help out here, please."

Her Plusle hopped onto the back of her helmet, charging up energy. Four small glowing blue circles appeared on the back, and he grabbed onto them, charging up with electricity. Aile nodded, "Z, hurry on to the gym! I'll take on this guy!"

Ryu shook his head, "No way! Don't try it, Aile! You'll get killed!"

Aile ignored us, charging up her Mega Arm. With a cry, she leapt forwards, blocking an attack from Inepte's swords. She leapt into the air, grabbing a hold of his arm and throwing him towards the streets below.

Tierno pushed me, "C'mon, Z! She'll be fine! We gotta go! We don't want to lose it a second time!"

I nodded slowly, before saluting towards Aile, "… May Zygarde be with her…"

* * *

Ryu and Chris dropped to the ground outside the Gym. It looked like a large mansion or pagoda, partially built within a dark, large tree. I placed a hand on my comm, talking to Go.

 ** _"_** ** _You made it. Get inside and take her out- What the… Z! Look out!"_**

All of a sudden, a trio of black blurs leapt from the bushes. Each carried a katana, and a pokemon riding a small flower floated alongside each one. I growled, "What the heck are these guys?! Did the Hunters get cloaking devices?!"

Tierno gulped, "Z, behind you!"

I jumped up, kicking an opponent in front of me into the air and whipped back, spinning. The… I guess you could call them ninjas, I think… Were right behind me, shurikens poised. I let out a gulp.

Shuriken after shuriken embedded themselves into the walls behind me. Tierno let out a cry, as one clinked off my arm's armor. He unclipped a pokeball from his bag, throwing it down, "Z! No! Go, **LUDI!** "

A Ludicolo wearing some sort of headset landed by my side. I balked for a second, "Tierno… You have… that as your pokemon?"

"Huh? Is that a problem?"

 _Disco… Dancing… Miror…_

I shook my head. Must be a coincidence.

Doesn't look like he has an afro…

 ** _"_** ** _HYDRO PUMP!"_**

The Ludicolo spread out its arms, water blasting forth. The ninjas swiftly dodged the attack, the steel of their blades flashing in the daylight. I growled. The light was getting in my eyes…

Wait.

 ** _"_** ** _RYU! USE A FIRE ATTACK!"_**

The firey vulpine nodded, drawing his staff and stabbing it into the ground, **_"Incendie!"_** A massive wall of flames appeared around us. I turned to Tierno, "Tierno!"

He let out a smile, "I'm not that dumb, Z! **_LUDICOLO! BUBBLE!_** "

The Grass and Water-Type spat water at the fire. With a loud hiss, steam rose into the sky. The ninjas shielded their eyes, and when they looked again, we were gone.

* * *

Aile dodged another slash, rolling under the attack, "What the heck is up with your armor?! It's flight capability is good for high speeds, meaning you could safely attack from a safe distance with ranged attacks…"

Inepte stabbed at her on the ground, but she scrambled to her feet. She fired off yet even more plasma bursts, "… But your swords would be better use for close range assault! Who designed this suit?!"

"Hey! Shut up! This suit is a masterpiece of Flare- I mean, **HUNTER** technology!" the man in green barked, "It's a lot better than that trash you little squirt are wearing!"

A vein briefly popped up on Aile's forehead, before vanishing.

"You do realize this suit is a modified Hunter armor too, right?" Aile questioned. The man in the green armor seemed to ignore her, charging up electricity in his wings. Rock gasped, tugging on his trainer's helmet.

The brown-haired mechanic shook her head, "No. We aren't running yet!"

The man cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really? How about **_NOW?!_** " All of a sudden, a massive lightning bolt cracked through the blue skies, landing a clear shot on Aile. She let out a shriek of pain, involuntary muscle motion tossing her into the air and on a patch of mud.

Spitting dirt and bugs, she shakily stood, "That… That hurt…! Was… Was I getting- Uh oh!"

The cry came when Inepte dashed in for the kill, blades slicing away. Aile let out another squeal, blocking hit after hit with her arms. Warning lights shone violently within her helmet. Inepte let out a dark laugh, kicking her into a wall.

"Too easy! Now, to finish the job!" he smirked, marching towards the prone blue girl.

With a single swing of his blade…

* * *

I skidded to a stop behind a corner. Tierno let out a sigh, "Phew. We lost them."

While the ninjas were distracted by my ad-hoc smokescreen (Or rather, STEAMscreen), we had managed to kick the doors open and slide into the gym unnoticed. It was then that I ran into my first problem.

 _"_ _What. The heck. Did we just walk into."_

We were in some sort of ornate bedroom, with fancy dresses, cups of tea, teapots, etc. Almost like something out of a Victorian Era movie. Ryu sniffed the air, "Antique, isn't it?" He walked over to the bed, and slowly took a seat upon it. Chris closed her eyes, her hands glowing a slight blue…

Suddenly, she whipped her eyes open again with a scream, **"ITSATRAP!"**

A ninja burst from beneath the bed! Tierno and Ryu alike let out a high pitched scream of horror. I think I did as well. Couldn't hear too well over the screams. But I definitely did remember dashing forwards, blade drawn, and cutting down the shinobi to size. He slumped to the floor, the shuriken still in his hand.

I let out a sigh of relief, "And I thought… I thought beds were supposed to be soft!" Ryu gulped, looking down at his behind, "… I am never sleeping in a bed again."

Chris's eyes were wide, "Duck!"

After deducing there were no semi-aquatic avians in the immedieate vincinity, we leapt onto the floor. A much larger, circular shuriken zipped over our head, embedding itself into a wooden dresser. I let out a shriek, **_"WE GOTTA RUN, SCOOBS! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

I hopped to my legs, throwing open the nearest door and leaping through. Said door happened to be the closet. This would have been embarrassing if it didn't lead into another room. This room was a small bathroom, with several standard facilities within. I let out a gulp, "Um… Chris…?"

"Toilet. Shower. Roof. Bathroom cabinet."

 **"** **HU-TAH!"**

Cue screaming. I spun around, sword dancing -fine, flailing- around, **_"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"_**

Ryu suddenly grabbed my arm, "Wait! I have an idea!" He jumped onto one of the random ninjas, "YOU! Yeah, I'm lookin' at you!"

The ninja spat in his grasp, "You'll never get anything outta me! NINJA-" Then, he realized that we had managed to eliminate all his compatriots, and a gun, a massive broadsword, and a… boombox… were aimed at his vital organs.

"Ehehehe… I have a couple of friends here who just so happen to hold a tiny. Incy-wincy. Nanoscopic. Hatred of your kind." Ryu laughed, reaching for his staff, "Now. Take us to your leader."

* * *

His sword zipped through the young girl's body.

Inepte stepped back, "Look at that! All that big talk, and you couldn't even dodge one tiny sword swing! Hahaha! That means I win! I win!" He stepped forwards, looking down at… Nothing?

 ** _"_** ** _EYAAAAHHHH!"_**

Aile dropped from above, landing two charge shots on him! The man gasped, "Wh-WHAT?! It's not possible! You were just there!"

"Get some new contacts!" Aile smiled, kicking her dash boots and speeding around behind Inepte. Rock cheered, sparks flying from his cheeks.

 _"_ _The moment I swung, you dashed away?!"_ Inepte spat, lavender flames burning brighter. The mechanic gave no response, as she dashed forwards, twin charge shots prepared yet again. Without a snarky comment to make, the sub-par Flare Grunt found himself fighting an enraged, swifter and more powerful foe than before.

With a single leap, the mechanic took flight, locking onto the enemy and releasing both shots. Lightning rained down around her, but she simply dodged each attack, periodically raising her arm skywards and letting small bolts strike it. Without a pause, she reached onto her belt, and drew what looked like a cordless drill from her toolbelt.

"Hah! What's that supposed to-"

She jumped forwards, "Hey! Inepte! Thanks for the recharge! _I call this next number…_ _ **HYPER DRILL!"**_

The power drill roared in her hands, the battery indicator lights each lighting up instantly. The drill was vibrating dangerously, as she leapt forwards and dug the tool into the top right of his breastplate.

Inepte slapped Aile aside, laughing, "Really?! What was that lame insult of an attack supposed to achieve?!"

A small metal bob fell to the ground. Aile bent over, tossing it to Rock, who jumped off her helmet and stowed it into her pocket, "A little remodeling. Rock, can you pass me my monkey wrench? It looks like his control unit is held together by a 6 sider, 1 inch!. While you're at it…"

In a flash, she was right up by Inepte, jamming her drill into the top left and bottom centre of his armor, calmly avoiding slash after slash as she drilled away. Two more small metal items popped out, and she calmly kicked the grunt back. With a loud clank, his breastplate fell off, clattering on the ground. This revealed a tight green bodysuit that was stretched beneath the steel. She leapt back and covered her nose at the stench, "Rock! Hurry up already! And while you're at it-"

Her Plusle hopped into her hand, clutching a monkey wrench and a dust mask. Aile smiled, patting the small's pokemon's head, "Thanks! Here I go!"

Snatching up the tools, she clipped her drill back on her thigh, "Your armor is different than a generic grunt's, so I couldn't paralyze it like before. But that doesn't mean I can't analyze it like **THIS!** "

With a defiant battle-cry, she dashed towards her enemy. He wasn't able to react in time before the literal combat engineer grabbed a hold of his arm, using her momentum to swing onto his back.

"What- HEY! GET OFF ME!" the man spat, trying to shake the girl off. He activated his rocket pack, taking off at full speed into the skies above. Once he was in the clouds, the Flare Grunt let out a sigh.

"He's stopped. Rock, can you pass me my wire cutters now?"

Inepte's eyes widened, "Oh, sacre bleu."

Lo and behold, Aile was still there! She clung onto his back thanks to a stray cable, and was currently making quick work of his wings. Parts flew off rapidly into the clouds below, as Aile carefully extracted part after part.

Inepte let out a scream, flying as fast as he could in order to futilely get away from this apparent maniac and her Plusle. To his dismay, the young girl he had mocked just so happened to be a master of the steel!

 ** _"_** ** _YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH! HORSEY RIDES!"_** Aile cheered, clinging onto the cable and resuming her chop-shop 'battle'. Rock clung onto her tool belt, grabbing stray parts as they flew off the armor and welding important parts onto his trainer's suit with a small lighter.

Yes, the duo were an inseparable force to be reckoned with.

* * *

A duo of ninjas ducked behind a closet, "Alright. Soon, our enemy will enter this room. Stride, I want you to make sure that you are hiding behind that lamp. Is Ken in place?" Another ninja trainer nodded, somehow hiding on the ceiling.

"Good. Okay, everyone in position." The man in black whispered.

A few seconds passed. Then another. A full minute.

"…Any second now…"

Nothing.

"How long does it take for them to locate one simple teleporter?"

 ** _"_** ** _What teleporter?"_**

The trainer's eyes bugged out, "Oh sh-"

The closet burst open, accompanied by loud music blasting out. Tierno jumped out and started dancing inexplicably. Instantly, a disco ball lowered from the ceiling, followed by his Ludicolo strutting in and acting as a back-up dancer.

The ninjas stared, "WHAT THE-"

 ** _"_** ** _WE ARE NUMBER ONE!"_**

(We are number 1- Any remix! (Preferably dubstep))

In several flashes of blue and orange, the ninjas all fell to the ground, unconscious or wounded. Chris nodded to Ryu with a smirk, an aura boombox in her hands.. The fox let out a chuckle, **_"ALRIGHT, YA JOHTOESE SHADOWS! LET'S GET DOWN, 'COS DJ RYU IS IN DA HAUS!"_**

Tierno nodded, **_"TRUE, YO!"_**

 ** _Here's a little lesson in trickery!_**

 ** _This is goin' down in history!_**

Internally, Chris let out a cry, _'Why did I agree to this?!'_

The small squad continued to move from room to room, loud music blasting out. The shock of an unexpected dance team blasting through the doors, cabinets or whatever orifice that they were expecting their opponents to step from overwhelming them enough for Ryu and Chris to tag team and take them out. They pranced through the study, backflipped over a counter in the kitchen, and Tierno performed an elaborate break dance at one point. Picture that for a sec, please.

 ** _If you wanna be a villain number one,_**

 ** _You have to chase a superhero on the run!_**

Hey, it wasn't my idea. To be honest, the thought still kinda scares me now.

The ninjas gasped, **_"NO! WE CAN'T FIGHT THIS!"_** They immediately took flight at the sight of the four of them running through each room, opening doors and sliding through each one. Tierno just kept dancing, "Yeah! I knew my dance was good! Flee! Flee at the sight of **_TIERNO, THE DANCING FIEND!_** "

 ** _Just follow my moves and sneak around!_**

 ** _Be careful not to make a sound!_**

Ryu backflipped over a katana slash, red headband blowing behind him gracefully, before launching several fireballs at his opponents. A shuriken zipped at him, but he held up his staff, allowing it to stick into the wood. With a flick of a wrist, he launched the shuriken into a water pipe, spitting a flame at the water and creating yet another smokescreen. Chris hissed, the smoke getting in her eyes. She grabbed Ryu's tail amidst the confusion, holding on tightly as they progressed through the steam.

 ** _WE ARE NUMBER ONE!_**

 ** _"_** ** _HEY!"_**

The team stormed another smaller room, this one seeming to be some sort of trophy gallery. A large scroll hung on the wall, seeming to tell a legend about some sort of ancient sword in Johto. At least, that was what Chris could make out.

 _"…_ _Soul… Slayer?"_ Chris rubbed her chin, "Sounds… Nasty."

All of a sudden, a ninja took advantage of her distraction, drawing his bo staff. The large dancing boy accompanying the two leapt in the way of the strike, spinning about with a kick and landing perfectly to begin moonwalking, "Oh yeah! I'm untouchable! I be dancin' here, foo! C'mon! Let's see somebody match my moves!"

 ** _"_** ** _WE ARE NUMBER ONE!"_**

 _ **"**_ _ **HEY!"**_

* * *

 _Y looked at her cup of coffee, wondering why it was shaking. Then she looked up to face Go, who was headbanging and playing air guitar along with the chorus inexplicably. For the longest time, she just remained at her station, rocking out to the music._

 _Emma walked into the room, holding a tray of cookies, "Hey guys! I made-" She paused, watching Go dance at the controls. Serena looked at her, utterly deadpan._

 _"…_ _Awkward?"_

 _Y agreed, "Awkward."_

* * *

The team slid through the doors into the final room, Chris cutting off the music as they did, "We are never doing that again." Ryu shook his head, "Hey! It worked! Good going, Tierno!" The boy gave him a thumbs up.

Behind the team, a pair of rice-paper doors slammed shut quietly. The sound of bamboo on bamboo clacking together as they did rang out loud for the longest time.

The final room had clear Johtoese inspiration. The floor was made of wooden panels, each one lovingly carved and shaped. A small woven mat covered the floor, and scrolls with Johtoese Kana on them adorned the walls. In the center, sitting before an ornate jade tea table atop a pile of silk cushions…

 _"_ _So. You came."_ The woman clad in the pink kimono spoke softly. Her words were flowery and kind, but they couldn't disguise their true meaning. They were a challenge. A call to battle once again.

Ryu respectfully bowed, sheathing his staff, "Yes…" Chris nudged him.

"Um… Yes, Sensei. I'm here."

The woman chuckled, "I'm not talking about you, Kitsune. Your master, Young Hunter hiding in the bamboo, you may step out."

I cursed softly, leaping off a small balcony above the arena where I was crouching. I had opted to take the safer and more direct route; the air vents on the left, while Ryu distracted everyone on the right. It was a simple plan, but it worked.

… Fine, it was because I didn't want to dance either.

I looked up at the young woman. She looked like she was in her 30s or so, but within that fairly young face were years of wisdom and knowledge. Her grey eyes scanned mine, looking down upon the weapon on my hip.

"Young Hunter… I've waited for you." She breathed, "In this time where a great darkness falls over the world, Entei has truly chosen you to protect us. Hero of the SoulSlayer… I bestow upon thee the sheath of the blade that the hero of Johto carried with him."

She reached beneath the table, holding out an ornate scabbard for a katana. The actual blade itself was nowhere to be seen, but the sheath spoke volumes for that which was to fit within. It was a shining silver, golden lines running down its side and a shining jade within its top. It shone with magnificence.

I breathed, reaching out to touch it…

"… Sorry. You got the wrong guy." I sighed, pulling my hand back from the ancient relic. The woman looked shocked and confused, pulling back.

"Huh? W-What? But… are you not the Hero of Johto, the swiftest of ninja chosen by the Soul Slayer itself?" the woman questioned. She looked down upon her tea, "…Have you not heard the legend of the Soul Slayer? _Are you not the Archangel of Justice we have been seeking for so long?_ "

"I'm sorry. We're not the heroes you're looking for." Tierno shook his head, "We're the Flare Hunters! We seek to fight Team Flare and strike them down!"

I looked at the boy, shrugged, and turned back to the gym leader, "I'm Z, Knight of Kalos. My sword's the Z-Sabre. I'm afraid I don't know anything about this… this 'Soul Slayer.'"

Puzzled, she squinted at me, before her grey eyes grew wide. She let out a laugh, "I see. My apologies, Hero of Kalos. Your red garb and sword have deceived me into believing that you were the boy in Johto. The one whom is on a similar quest to save his own home at this very moment…"

She reached within her sleeve, drawing a scroll, "Have a look at this, Young Hunter of Flares."

Gently, she lay it upon the table, unrolling it and revealing…

Ryu stifled a chuckle, "It's a newspaper?"

"Indeed. This is the _Shinobi Sun_ , but I think that it's quite understandable for non-ninjas like you." The woman spoke with a smile, "This article here." We leaned in to look. It was some sort of article about… Something. All the captions were in Johtoese, but I could see the picture clearly.

 _A boy in a red jacket, a grey baseball cap on his head with a yellow stripe running down the center. By his side, there was a younger boy in yellow with a blue baseball cap holding a Rattata, and a boy in black with amazingly red hair ran by their side, holding a gleaming katana._

"That." The woman spoke, sitting back, "Is my child; _Ethan Hibiki_. The one in red. So, when I saw your scarlet garb, I assumed that my child, the one I had left in Johto for so long, had returned to his mother."

Tierno looked amazed, "Woah! Wait, I saw him on the news! Something about the Johto League… And Team Rocket!"

I closed my eyes. Johto… Johto… Prior to this, I remembered Johto getting mentioned somewhere else by someone else…

* * *

 ** _"…_** ** _Y'know what I really don't get, though? Johto. What part do they play in all this?" Black pondered, "Z, I want you to stop Team Flare, and I'll try my hardest to stop Plasma!"_**

 ** _I saluted, "Anything for a friend."_**

* * *

My eyes widened, as I gasped, "T…That's it! The missing link in the puzzle!"

Everyone looked up at me, as the pieces flew together, "Black… My friend in Unova said that he was having trouble when Team Plasma attacked him with Johtoese Kunai… I was attacked by Team Flare after I contacted Black… And now, Johto… _That's it!"_

 _Johto makes the weapons, Unova gains political power, and Kalos gains literal power! A Trinity that collaborates into a single attack on the world…._

I looked at the woman, "I… I know what's going on! This… How… How did I not know this before?! Three of us, three enemies… **_We were all being played like toys!_** But in whose hand…?"

Everyone looked at me awkwardly. I scratched the back of my head, "I know this sounds crazy, miss, but I think I could meet your son somehow! I think… I think I can give him the sheath as well."

The woman laughed, "Very well. Earn the sheath in a battle against me, young Hunter! Prove your worth! Face me! And know my name!"

* * *

 _"_ _I am_ _ **Valerie**_ _, of Johto descent and origin! I harness the power of Fairy-Types and the soul to fight for justice! By the light of the celestial bodies that enlighten us, I shall give my hardest in our duel!" she bowed._

 _I bowed in return, "As will I!"_

* * *

 **[BATTLE START!]**

* * *

Valerie sent out one of those floating pokemon, _"Go. Floette."_

So, that's what it's called.

Epona rode out onto the battlefield, but the Floette simply closed its eyes and prepared a large attack. I gasped, "Wait! Epona! Get back!"

"Too late." Valerie spoke, " **Moonblast.** "

Energy gathered at the top of the fairy's flower, and it aimed it at Epona. The goat only had a second to let out, **_"SKII-"_** before getting blasted by the powerful beam attack and slamming into a wall. My jaw dropped open.

"Surprised? Don't be. After all, to overwhelm your enemy is to hold the upper hand, is it not?" the Gym leader pointed forwards.

Go radioed in, **_"Z! Floette is a Grass-Type! Switch! Switch now!"_**

I whistled, "Ryu! **FIREBLAST!** " Epona limped back, allowing Ryu to enter the battle, staff burning and ready to fight. He jumped, did a somersault, and landed in front of the Floette. A blast of energy came from it, and he strafed aside, "The heck?! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Stay alert!" I spoke, leaping to his side, "Ryu, fire."

He punched forwards, the kanji blasting from his fist as he did. The flames enveloped Floette, taking it down swiftly.

Valerie raised an eyebrow, "Hm! So, you rely upon others for aid in your battles, don't you? Let's see how well you do without them! **_Jigglypuff!_** "

With a flick of her wrist and a flash of light, the pink puffball appeared. Tierno gasped, "OH NO! RUNNN!"

Go, not knowing about how this sort of thing worked, blinked, "Huh? What's that? Some sort of Kirby rip-off?" I narrowed my eyes, "More dangerous. Go, deactivate comms! Hurry up and-"

"Jigglypuff. Use Sing."

I moaned, jamming my fingers in my ears, "-Forget it."

* * *

 ** _Jiiiiiigilllyyyypuuuufffff~…._**

 _Go's eyelids suddenly dropped, "Wha…. What's g…ngoin….uhhh…."_

 _She slumped over on her keyboard, unconscious and out fully. Y, who had the sense to mute her headset, gasped, "Go! Go's down!"_

 _Emma shook her head, "Doesn't look too serious. Z knows what he's doing, so I should hope that he can win this fight, even without Go's should be fine."_

* * *

"Go? Go, do you read me?! Answer, dammit!" I gasped into my comm. Ryu shook his head, removing his hands from his ears, "She's out… Z, what should we do?"

I turned to face the firey fox, "Easy. We call in Chris to cover for us, because she can create earplugs. While we do that, you rush in and-"

My gaze fell over to where Chris, Epona and Tierno lay, fast asleep. We were alone.

Ryu's tail drooped, "… Or we can scream and panic like minute, pre-adolescent females."

Then, a soft cry. It grew louder and louder. Even Valerie paused to look up, "What's that obnoxious whining sound?"

 ** _"_** ** _INNNNNCOMINNNNNGGGGG!"_**

All of a sudden, a green blur blasted through the roof, slamming into the wooden floor below. It was Aile and Inepte! But Inepte was missing most of his armor, and the mechanic's armor had more green on it now. The young mechanic waved, "Heya! I'm back!" Inepte roared, trying to leap onto her, but Aile raised an arm. A beam sword, this one a heroic blue, zipped from the end, "Down, boy! Down!"

Inepte snarled, "You'll never defeat Flare! Take this!"

He swung a fist forward, but Aile caught it in one hand. She glared at the grunt.

"You're missing most of your body armor. In fact, you're missing almost everything but that thin, scrawny excuse of a frame that held it to your bod and your undershirt. Conversely, I have a Mega Arm with the capability to charge to level ten instantaneously, a beam sabre, flight capabilities, a lightning cannon, and improved defense." She whispered maliciously, "Not to mention power tools. The power tools are my favorite. In other words; _This is the part where you run away._ "

Inepte looked terrified. Aile really did a number on him. But that still didn't stop him from making one last crack at Aile.

He flipped her helmet off with a laugh, revealing the girl's brown hair, "Oh really?! I bet a _little_ runt like you doesn't even have the guts to shoot at me! Are you going to cry, **_little_** girl?"

Aile's face screwed up. She went through a number of emotions right there, ranging from displeased to angered, before settling on one emotion that said it all.

 **Enraged.**

 ** _"'_** ** _LITTLE'?! I'LL GIVE YOU LITTLE!"_** Aile shrieked, raising her gun, **_"FULL POWER! LEVEL TEN CHARGE! LIGHTNING CHARGED! BLADES PREPARED! ROCK CHARGED! SHINING LASER PREPPED!"_**

 _Hundreds of cannons, lasers and other various bits and bobs folded from her weapon._

Inepte gulped, "Me and my big-"

 ** _"_** ** _AILE BLASTER!"_** _the girl fired off all her weapons, sending Inepte out a window. Brown hair blew in the recoil wind of the blast like flames. Both her arms were transformed into Mega Arms, the right arm wielding a blue box that fired a massive bright blue beam at the Flare Grunt. If it was any consolation for said grunt, Inepte found himself doing a little remodeling that day; a hole shaped exactly like him in the roof of the gym. The crackling beam roared like lightning as it launched him away._

 ** _"_** ** _WHO'S THE LITTLE ONE NOW, YOU JERK!"_** Aile yelled after him.

 ** _"_** ** _SWEET SUGAR HONEY ICE AND TEA! SHE BLASTED HIM THROUGH A TREE!"_** my Braixen screamed, realizing where we were. I shrugged, "Stacks on."

Ryu nodded, leaping onto Jigglypuff and punching her in the face repeatedly while she was distracted. No time for flashy moves, just punch her in the face. Somehow, that worked. Valerie seemed shocked.

"Did you just use a young girl in power armor who was riding a Team Flare Grunt who she was fighting who smashed in through the roof of my gym as a distraction for you to defeat my Jigglypuff?" She asked, still startled.

I nodded.

"Good. You know how to take opportunities."

I facepalmed.

"Now, my last Pokemon… Sylveon! Come out!"

The Eeveelution came out, teeth bared and growling. Ryu adopted a similar pose, staff outstretched like a sword, "En garde, mon ami!"

He obliged, leaping at the fox. Ryu grabbed it out of the air, throwing the smaller pokemon onto the wooden floor. A ribbon wrapped around his arm, flicking him into the air. The Flare Hunter fox grabbed onto the ribbon, "Too slow!"

With a flick of his wrist, he used his momentum to send the Eeveelution into the air. It lunged back at Ryu, teeth bared. The braixen dodged effortlessly, "Biting is unbecoming of a pokemon as adorable as you. Are you okay?" The small dog-like pokemon leapt for Ryu's face, out for blood. Ryu pulled out his staff, his face lighting up with an idea. Just as the pokemon was about to close its jaws over his snout, he brought the stick before his face, "Hey boy!" The Sylveon wrapped his jaws around the staff before it realized what was going on.

Ryu smirked, _"Fetch."_

He hurled the stick across the room, cloaked in flames and spinning. The small pokemon was unable to release itself from the stick, and he found himself slamming into a concrete wall on the opposite end of the room. Hard.

Ryu leaped over, retrieving his staff and shaking the unconscious Sylveon off the end of the pole. He inspected the bite marks with a hiss, before turning around, sheathing it and giving a thumbs up "Aww. He messed up my stick. Eh, _À peine un combat._ "

* * *

 _ **MISSION COMPLETE!**_

* * *

"Excellent! That's quite enough." Valerie bowed respectfully, "Young Hunter, you have proven your worth in this duel."

She approached me, pulling the sheath from her back, "You may take the Soulslayer's sheath. If you find my son, the young _Ethan Hibiki…_ Return this to him. The Soulslayer's blade will grow dull without this."

I bowed respectfully back, politely taking the sheath from her hands, "Thank you… Um… Sensei. I'll protect this until I can find your son. His name was… Ethan, was it? I'll try to contact him." Ryu saluted, lighting up in flames, "And I'll make sure he does, instead of hocking it for cash!"

The master laughed, "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't. After all, we are ninjas. We have ways of making sure things that need to be done get done, like… Look up."

My eyes shot upwards, sword drawn. A single sticky note was on the ceiling. It read, **_'Gullible'._**

"Wait, why is there gullible written on the-" Aile began, before turning her attention to where the Gym Leader was standing, "Ah! She's gone! Where did she-"

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry. I needed to get something. Needed me?"_**

Aile let out a squeal, guns raised, **_"WHY ARE YOU BEHIND ME?!"_**

"I told you. I needed to get something." Valerie replied calmly, holding out her arm. A small badge slid from her kimono's sleeve, followed by a Katana. I blinked, "… Thanks?"

"In Johto, we present the winners of a gym battle with not just a gym badge, but a mark of honor. Hold still, with your arm outstretched."

Wait… Is she…

Before my brain could catch up, my body moved first. Swifter than lightning, her blade slashed down upon my arm. It sparked upon contact as a result of my body armor, but it left a small nick in my jacket.

I let out a cry, leaping back eyes wide, "Y… You tried to cut off my arm! Is… Is that… Wait, so if both my arms…"

"No, I was merely attempting to nick it, Young Hunter. That is the mark of honor so many seek for in Johto." She looked down at the black steel beneath my jacket, "But you have skin of steel, so it wasn't very effective… Maybe an armor-reaver?"

 ** _"_** ** _Y! BEAM US OUT! BEAM US OUT!"_** Aile practically screamed into her comm. I picked up the badge quickly, as Ryu dove and scooped up Aile's helmet, "WellIguessmyjacketwillhavetodofornowright **BUHBYE**!"

In several beams of light, we escaped this crazy, crazy dojo filled with ninja fairies. This only left Valerie standing in the centre of the wooden room.

"…Perhaps I was rash in giving him the mark of honor without a warning?"

* * *

 ** _FH-'GUARDIAN'_**

Aile and I scrambled out of the transerver, the mechanic running and hugging the nearest person to her. Said person was Emma, who looked shocked, "Um… Okay?"

"Scary Girl there were **NINJAS** and **GREEN GUYS** and **FLARES** and it was **SCARY** can I hide under my bed crying now?" the mechanic gibbered, sobbing into her arm. Emma gently stroked her head, "Calm down, Aile. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

I glared at the Essentia Unit, "That was the most traumatizing experience of her life."

"Oh… Um… Well… I got nothing, then." She shrugged, sitting down on the floor, the sobbing mechanic still in her arms.

Y, who was standing in the corner, looked at me, "So, Z… How was the mission?"

"Mission Complete. I got the badge, but… Y, do you have any information on Ethan Hibiki in Johto?" I tossed her the sheath, which I had dubbed the Soul Scabbard for now, "We need to give this to him."

The navigator saluted, "Understood. I'll work on it. How's Tierno and Chris?"

"They're good. Just unconscious." Aile replied, removing her armor, "Here. Can you maybe analyze the green parts? Maybe we could build a new armor with it." I put a hand on my chin, "Yeah… Go also had a pink armor we picked up in the Pokeball Factory. Can you take a look at that one as well?"

Y winked, "Already on it! The red-"

"Pink." I corrected.

"Orange." Ryu corrected my correction.

We all slowly turned to look at him. He slunk away, "I thought it was orange…"

"-RED armor is a Hunter design called the **_FOR-Armor_**. It's a strength build, designed for high power and defence. Meanwhile, this green armor is the **_FAL-Armor_** , designed for flight and electricity. I'll see if I can get them working again. For now, we've got another mission tomorrow. And the stakes are higher than before now."

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…."

Aile slowly stood up, "Y… I've made my choice. I need to see the Professor."

The Hunter Navigator nodded, "Follow me, then. Z, what about you?"

I looked down quietly, "… I need to get to Go. Has she woken up yet?"

"No. It seems a combination of that Jigglypuff's song and the current stress has made her… She's going to be out for a while longer." Serena muttered, before turning back towards me with a feline's grin, "You want to carry her to her bed, right?"

"…Yeah. It seems like that would be the least I could do." I muttered, leaving the group, "Take care of Tierno and Chris for me, will you?"

Y saluted, "Copy that, Z!"

As my footsteps echoed through the dark halls of our base, the Navigator's mind finally clicked into place.

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh my gosh, he was serious."**_

* * *

Unlike Go, I had no physical training for carrying large weights. But still, that didn't deter me from hauling my companion down the hallway towards her living quarters. As I did, I realized there was several problems with my plan.

The primary of which was I didn't know where her room was.

For the sixth time, I had passed the bathroom with the maroon mass over my shoulders weighing me down, "Dangit. It's taking too long to find…"

 _"…_ _C…Cabin…16…"_

I looked back at the girl. Her eyes were still shut, and it sounded like she was sleep talking, but hey, any help was better than none. I nodded, holding her closer, "That's on the other side of the ship, Go. Hold on."

Her arms wrapped around my own tighter.

I jogged down the hallway again, the girl on my back making soft moans every time my feet landed too hard on the steel floors. We gained odd looks as we passed, and even earned a comment from Willow.

"I need to try that some day!"

With a grumble from both Go and I, we arrived before the doors to Go's cabin. I noted the small access panel outside the door with a password. Lowering Go to the ground, I gently ran my hand through her ponytail, "We're here, Charlie. But there's some sort of code for the door."

"…" No response. She was out cold again. I rolled my eyes, before noticing there was some sort of small glowing panel that was mounted upon the door itself. With closer inspection, I realized it was some sort of NFC reader.

And knowing Go, there was only one thing it would be reading.

I lifted Go once again, awkwardly holding her like a battering ram. I peered over her side, making sure her Pokepad was at the front. Then gently, I tapped her against the door.

To the observer without context, it appeared that I was trying to use the programmer to ram open the door. That is exactly how Shauna saw it, watching from behind a potted plant nearby.

A soft blip. This was about the time my arms gave out.

"Woah, shoot, cra-" I managed to catch her… somehow, before her date with the ground.

Slowly, I lifted her over her shoulder again, reaching for the doorknob with my free hand. Just before my hand made contact, the door hissed open like a small hangar door. I whistled.

"Team Flare sure has a penchant for the elaborate."

The room was decorated in red. The scarlet walls were adorned with red stylized F logos, with 'Hunter' having been stenciled on beneath hurriedly. A small dresser sat in the corner of the room, a small mess of cables dumped upon it. Ignoring these, I approached the small bed in the center of the room and lowered Go upon it. Gently, I pulled the covers back to tuck her in…

Wait. She's asleep.

Now's the perfect opportunity to find out what was under her hat!

Excitedly, I reached for the grey brim of the cap, gently giving it a tug…

"Z…."

I let out a soft yelp, pulling my hand back. So close, yet still so very, sadly, far.

 _"_ _I… What happened?"_ Go muttered, her voice a whisper. I looked out the window into the dark swamp. The amber beams of sunset were only just penetrating the thick leaves of the mangrove trees nearby, like her chestnut hair in the broad daylight.

"Y… You listened to Jigglypuff's song. You fell asleep, and I carried you to your room." I replied in muted tones, "You just rest up for the night. We still managed to complete the mission."

"… Huh…" She rolled over in her sleep, "What about that… Z… How can I ever tell… you…"

I blinked, "Huh?"

 _"…_ _I… I can't tell him now… Too early…" she mumbled, curling up in the soft material. I let out a soft chuckle. She was out like a light._

 _"_ _Go… I know you're asleep right now, so you won't remember any of this… But thank you. I know that this fight is far from over, but with you by my side…"_

 _The sun set over Kalos, night slowly sweeping in and corrupting the dark skies. The moon rose ever so slowly, but it was hidden within the Earth's shadow; a new moon. A dark orb of nothingness._

 _"_ _I think I'll be just fine."_

* * *

 _[TEAM HEALER OS VER 3DS-07]  
[CONSOLE LOG]_

* * *

 ** _I lost her so many years ago._**

 _Patients: 1  
Human - Female_

 ** _I'm so scared about doing this. What if it failed?_**

 _Device connected: UNKNOWN  
Proceed with Driver installation?_

 _Installation. Please wait…_

 ** _There's no time to hesitate. If her blood is to be on my hands, I'm willing to accept it._**

 _Custom Driver installed._

 _[WARNING!]_

 _Should this device fail, malfunction, or become damaged during use, it may cause potential mental, physical or organic damage on the patient. Please refer to the health and safety manual for further instructions as to operating the Team Healer with custom devices._

 ** _It's time._**

 _[PROCEED?] (Y) (N)_

 _Proceeding with Team Heal._

 _10%..._

 _30%..._

 _[O-POWER MODULE]  
['EKANS' SHELL OPEN]_

 _main_

 ** _For so long, I have been hesitating._**

 _Import Emily_

 ** _Waiting, wishing for something… Or someone to show up._**

 _While in range(10) :  
O-power. heal(18,20,12)_

 ** _Only now have I realized that the time I have lost could have never happened had I taken that risk._**

 _Increase = int(input("Please input the percentage you want to increase power by. "))  
if power = 1000:  
break_

 _Else:  
goto main_

 ** _But the time for regret is over. There is only time to repair._**

 _End_

 _ **Come home.**_

* * *

 _The capsule hissed loudly, the two figures before it eyeing it nervously. An old man with a laptop in hand, and a young girl clutching at a wrench. The girl's eyes were wet with tears, her body quivering in fear._

 _The professor checked his laptop, "Do or die, Aile. We're at 45% heal. Once we reach 50, we can't activate the O-power. Are you sure you want to go on like-"_

 ** _"_** ** _Do it!"_** _Aile replied, her voice shaky and uneasy. What if the device failed? What if… No! Not now! Not right now!_

 _"_ _Are you… I'm a little scared, actually. What if it explodes? I've never tried…" Thomas edged back warily, "Maybe we should call it off-"_

 _"_ _Not now! HIT IT!" the mechanic cried. Thomas Willow looked at the counter, then at Aile's face._

 _48%._

 _He could wait another two seconds. Avoid the danger, all that. Try again later._

 _49%._

 _But instead, she wanted her mother back now. The look on her face, the tears of a child in distress…_

 _Aile was but a child._

 ** _"_** ** _Here goes."_** _Thomas Willow jammed his finger down on a key,_ _ **"Execute O-Power 'HEAL'!"**_

 _The capsule shone brighter. Brighter than the laptop's glow in the dark hold. Brighter than the sunset that seeped in from the windows. A blue energy surged through the air from a nearby transmission device Willow had set up hastily, shining upon the casket like the beam of a laser._

 _O-Power. Power in its purest, unabridged, untainted form._

 _The capsule groaned and roared, like a beast was trying to escape from within. Aile gritted her teeth, "A…Ack! It's… It's too bright..! Mom… Don't die on me now! I… I can't give up!"_

 _The professor looked down at his screen, "Uh oh. Aile, we got trouble. We need to adjust the out-take valve."_

 _Aile looked at the man, shocked._

 _'_ _No no NO!'_

 _"_ _It's a manual control. You need to pull that lever over there, all the way to the bottom. Look… Aile, I'm going to need you to be brave here… You need to pull that thing!" Willow pointed at the bottom of the capsule. It was a small lever, one that Aile probably would have disregarded if it wasn't pointed out to her._

 _The young mechanic narrowed her eyes._

 _"_ _I'll take care of this."_

 _She lunged forwards, and a sharp pain surged through her body. She would have let out a yell, but she felt too weak to. It was almost as if the capsule was draining out her very life-force in order to restore the one laying within._

 _"_ _It's draining you! Aile! Hurry up!" a voice cried over the sounds and horrors that surrounded her. The world blurred, becoming a deep shade of blue. A feeling of terror, unrequited shock and despair crossed her mind. The world was warped. The few meters standing between her and the controls became miles, kilometers, light-years away. The young mechanic saw infinity, yet nothing, all at once. Her surroundings spun, over and over and over and…_

 ** _"_** ** _ENOUGH!"_**

 _She leapt forwards with an inhuman cry. Her hands wrapped around a metal mass, and she jammed it down with ailing strength. Time slowed, then sped up and twisted. She felt as if she was being stabbed by millions of pinpricks all at once, destroyed and placed back together infinitely…_

 _Professor Willow let out a scream,_ _ **"AILE!"**_

 _The light faded. All that was left was the dazed mechanic and the once-more silent pod._

 _A soft hiss. Willow glanced up at the iron capsule, "The hel-"_

 ** _"_** ** _What a nap."_**

 _That voice…_

 _Aile forced herself to stand. Pain surged through her body, but her will to see her once again overcame the weakness. She rose, stumbling and coughing._

 ** _A soft hand wrapped around hers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry. I'm home now."_**

 _Aile looked up at her mother, tears beginning to form, "M… Mom!"_

 _Mrs Kaskett, for all intents and purposes, practically resembled Aile, but older. Much older. Her hair was a deep brown, tied in a small ponytail at the back, and the white hospital gown sticking to her rather large figure as she moved._

 _Professor Willow waved with a whistle, "Mrs Kaskett! Welcome to the year 2017!"_

 _She politely nodded, "Thank you… Um… Willow, was it? Yes, thanks."_

 _Her child buried her face into her leg, sobbing heavily now, "Mom… I'm so happy that you're back again! Please… Don't ever leave me…" She hiccupped, choking on her tears. Her mother was back!"_

 _"_ _Aile… Thank you. That does not even begin to describe my gratitude for reviving me… Alas, your father is still gone, isn't he…" the woman looked lost, saddened, "Ah… I suppose that is in the past now… Where are we?"_

 _"_ _You are in Flare Hunter Base… It's complicated." Willow explained, "Still, it's midnight. You should get some rest, y'know, for your first day of consciousness in a long time tomorrow."_

 _"_ _I do beg your pardon, sir, but I've been asleep for over five years!" the woman spoke with a huff, "But I suppose my daughter needs to be tucked in…"_

 _The mechanic had fallen asleep, snoring quietly. However, a small smile was on her face, and she hugged the woman's leg tightly, refusing to let go._

 _"_ _Um… I'll lead you to her cabin." Willow spoke, "The ship's big, so I'm a little afraid you could get lost, no offence or anything."_

 _"_ _None taken; it would be appreciated." The woman smiled, "If it does not trouble you, I would also like to request some different clothing as well, please."_

 _"_ _Tomorrow. We really are in a pinch right now, y'see."_

 _Picking up Aile, the woman turned to leave. Willow walked out after her, laptop closing and slotting into his bag. As they left the room, the professor asked one last question._

 _"_ _Er… I didn't catch your first name."_

 _The woman smiled. Behind her, the doors to the lab hissed shut. The lights in the lab flicked off as it did, leaving only the hum of machinery and blinking displays._

 _"_ _I'm_ _ **Prairie Kaskett**_ _. It's nice to meet you, Professor Willow."_

 _Aile's helmet, sitting on a counter in the lab, suddenly had its forehead gem flicker red for a second, before blinking off once more._

* * *

 ** _A blast shook the arena. The Jigglypuff fell to the ground, shocked and dazed._**

 _The blue demon before the Gym Leader let out a growl , "What a simple trick… Trying to use Sing to send me to sleep? That won't work, I'm afraid." He punched the earth, gathering energy around him. The air warped and distorted, before he vanished and reappeared before a Sylveon. The smaller pokemon had no time to react, as a gold and white-gloved gauntlet smacked it aside like a mere bug. The fist glowed with a dark energy, collecting energy around it, before the energy faded._

 _Valerie looked among the chaos, "… You have won. But it wasn't a pure victory, dark Hunter."_

 _The blue-armored man spat, "Hah! I don't care what happens in battle here. Just hand over your badge. After all, you are defeated, are you not?"_

 _The Gym leader shook her head, "One of your kind passed through here. The Young Hunter. I found him worthy, while your own challenge was one of a fool's. You stand no chance against him in your current state?"_

 _"_ _Z?! He passed through here?! TELL ME WHERE HE WENT NOW!" the blue demon roared._

 _Valerie closed her eyes, silently drawing a trio of shurikens from her kimono's sleeve._

 ** _"…_** ** _I'm sorry, I cannot."_**

 _The cyan-clad man pulled out his gun,_ _ **"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, YOU! WHERE IS FLARE HUNTER Z?!"**_

 _"_ _Dark Hunter… If you let your past control you like that, then you shall never find that which you seek." Valerie spoke, "I shall leave you to stew on that._ _"_

 _She threw down a smoke bomb, sending the shurikens flying at the Hunter. In an instant, she was gone._

 _X was confused, "… The … Past…?"_

 _The dark room gave him no more answers._

* * *

"I want to feel winds like yours, while making sure that there is a sun unlike anyone else's…"

 _"_ _Excuse me, miss."_

 ** _"_** ** _We have some questions for you."_**

"YAH! No! It wasn't me! I swear! It was those Garter kids, not me, w-why would you accuse me like this don't tell dad please!"

 _"…_ _What."_

 ** _"…_** ** _What."_**

"Oh, Um… I mean, what do you want from me? Please, ask away! Nothing suspicious here, nope! Totally innocent bystander!"

 ** _"…_** ** _Mrs Aero. I'm here to ask what happened today. An eye-witness caught you conversing to a certain man."_**

 _"_ _Yeah. Don't worry, we're not Hunter. Honest!"_

"Yeah, right! You're clearly disguised! I can tell! I ain't tellin' nothing!"

 _"_ _Well, there goes that Idea. What now?"_

 ** _"_** ** _What now? K.C, you realize that we have to try harder than that! Time for the ol' Good Cop, Bad Cop routine!"_**

"I can still hear you, you know-YIP!"

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT'D YOU TELL HIM?! WHERE DID HE GO?! WHERE'S THE TRIGGER?!"_**

 _*FWAP!*_

 _"_ _Oh, shut up, you!"_

 ** _"_** ** _That hurt… My head…"_**

 _"_ _Listen, we don't want trouble. We're not Hunters, trust us. If needed, you can take us into your bakery and lower the shades."_

"…Alright."

* * *

"Now, what do you want from me?"

 ** _"_** ** _YOUR ASS!"_**

"W-What?!"

 _*FWAP!*_

 ** _"_** ** _OWCH!"_**

 _"_ _How many people were there?"_

"Three People; A little girl in blue, looked like she was wearing Hunter armor, a big guy in black, and… that red guy."

 _"_ _Red guy? You don't mean…"_

"Yeah. Him. He asked me the fastest way to get to the gym, and then he vanished. He also told me to hide until X beamed off… And that's all I know."

 _"_ _I see…"_

 ** _"_** ** _So, did you see him or not?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_**

 _*FWAP! FWAP! PUNCH!*_

 _"_ _Continue, please."_

"Right. This was never how the coppers did it… I hid here for a bit, then from this window, I saw a big 'ol flash of light! Nice red color, kinda like Barrett's hair… N-not that I know him, mind you! I'm not one of those Bright-Bats hooligans, nope nope!"

 _"…_ _Excuse me?"_

 ** _"_** ** _WE'RE GOING TO TAK-"_**

 _*FWAP! PUNCH! KICK! BAUGETTE-BREAK-OVER-HEAD-SOUND!*_

"Hey! Watch it!"

 _"_ _Sorry. That's all you saw of them, right?"_

"Yeah… Anything else?"

 _"…_ _Not really. Thanks for being so helpful, Aero! I hope you get to see this Barrett guy again!"_

"I NEVER- Gah, who am I kidding? Nobody cares anymore, do they?"

* * *

 _"_ _We're getting warmer! They can't have gone too far, Vio!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Ow… My head…"_**

 _"_ _By the way, did I make a good 'Good Cop'?"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _The woman stopped walking, looking up at her partner._

 _Loud punching and sounds that vaguely resembled a helmet being battered repeatedly by a camera rang out through the woods._

* * *

 ** _Legends Never Die._**


	18. Unfading Bonds

**Chapter 17- Unfading Bonds! Croaky's Moment of Truth?!  
** _In which more details of X's betrayal surface._

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight here." The woman pondered, taking a long sip of her coffee _._

"You are fighting Team Flare, practically the whole police force, not to mention some ancient superweapon." Prarie thought this over, placing the mug on a nearby crate marked 'ORANGE BOX', "Not to mention my daughter rebuilt an entire crashed airship into working condition."

Aile nodded, watching Emma practice her aim, "Yep, that's about the size of it."

"…Forgive me if that sounds a bit incredulous."

Emma raised her pistol, firing it off and blasting the empty can into molten slag. She let out a yawn, "Gee, it sure is boring around here. So… Um… Vent, you wanna go get some board games from the ship?"

"It's Aile. And we don't have any." Aile responded. Emma shook her head, blasting away at the remains of the can repeatedly, "Yeah, figures. I suppose that board games are the last thing you'd bring on the 'Guardian' anyway. But there has to be something I could do… Well, other than waste time shooting cans."

"Maybe you could be a dear and make breakfast for everybody?" Prarie suggested. The stealth unit laughed, "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't cook. Not that I've tried…"

Two sets of deep emerald eyes burned into the dark-skinned girl's lavender. Emma gulped, "...Butheynow'sagoodtimeasanyPLEASE DON'T BATTER ME WITH YOUR WRENCHES!" With that, she made a beeline for the 'Guardian's Kitchen.

Praire turned to Aile, "… I fear we may have potentially made a mistake."

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of alarms.

I raised my sword rapidly, "Enemies! I'll handle-"

 ** _FWAP!_**

Go subconsciously brought her fist down over my head, making me suddenly have a surprise reunion with the Earth to make up for its missed appointment with Go last night. I was knocked off the bed, slamming into the bedside table and into a cord. Finally, an alarm clock landed on my head, and the beeping stopped.

Go rolled over in her sleep, "Mmf."

Slowly, I stood up again, "Ow… I swear to Zygarde, if you hit me on pur- Waitasec."

I looked around. It was exactly the same room that I had tucked the programmer in last night. I slowly looked down, realizing I was still in my armor from yesterday. In fact, Go still had her Pokepad and equipment still clipped on around her as well.

Sleeping. Next to…

"Did I fall asleep… But I was sitting next to the bed. How did I end up…" I stuttered, my body temperature rising to dangerously high levels.

 ** _"Morning, lovebirds."_**

Emma stood by the door with a smirk, holding a plate with the charred remains of what looked like eggs, **_"Sleep well?"_**

My jaw decided it, too, would like a date with the ground.

 ** _"EEEEEMMMMAAAAA~!"_**

* * *

A Hunter in Laverre City tapped his helmet. He was hearing things again.

* * *

 ** _0600 Hours, Mission Control_**

Professor Willow entered the room with Y by his side. In the Navigator's hands was a large set of papers and notes.

"Morning, F-H'ers! How are we doing on the advent of this fine day?" he enthusiastically cheered. Shauna piped up, "I saw Z trying to ram open a door with Go last night."

The programmer by my side gave me an odd look, "…What?!" I shrugged, "What?"

"… Right. Anyway, we have a new person on the team! Everyone, this is Aile's mom, **_Prarie Kaskett_**." The professor stepped aside to reveal a woman that resembled a grown up Aile. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and wore almost similar clothes to her daughter, with a large blue jacket, white cargo pants, and a black singlet.

"Hello." She shyly spoke.

Awkward silence.

"... Oh, come on! I mean, she has been asleep for over five years, so she could use the banter!" Willow brightly smiled.

 _"Not… Helping…"_ the woman snarled under her breath. Willow winked, "I try."

I approached her, "Just ignore him. He's weird like that. I'm Z." Prarie nodded, "Well, nice to meet you at last. Aile wouldn't stop telling me about you. Is it true you defeated an entire platoon of Flares and a girl in black power armor with a wooden spork?"

Go looked over at Aile, "…Just what did you tell her?" The mechanic shrugged, "What I saw on the news."

"…Not…Quite… But I'm still quite capable anyway!" I scratched the back of my head. Geez. This is getting awkward really, really fast.

Y grinned, "Well, nice to meet you, Prarie! I'm Y! That's Shauna, somewhere around here is Tierno and Trevor…"

"Wait, that's a good question. Where is Trevor?"

 _"They will all pay."_ Trevor grumbled, pulling a mop out of the broom closet. Tierno followed, carrying a bucket of water behind him.

"…He's helping with something. Anyway, Z, your current mission." Y placed the files on the desk, "All this? These are complaints that have been directed at the Hunters over the social media over the previous few days. They mainly come from North Kalos, as expected, seeing as they beefed up their forces there."

"…Funny to look through. But why is this important?" Emma asked. Y smirked with a wink.

"PRIK hasn't released anything decrying the Hunters lately. It's all been good news. However, if we are to follow Emma's backstory, we'd clearly see a contradiction in the facts! Professor Sycamore was there when you escaped, right Emma? He would be speaking out against the Hunters all the chances he could get!"

Emma blinked, before she let out a gasp, turning pale, "…No… Are you saying…?"

Professor Willow's face grew dark.

"I am. _Sycamore has been captured!"_

* * *

 ** _-MISSION BRIEFING-_**

* * *

 _"We picked up a signal similar to his holo-caster here, Dendemille Town. He always carries it with him, so it would be very possible that the Hunters would have captured it as well. However, his signal wasn't jammed or blocked in any way from our radars."_

 _"Convenient." I mused._

 _"Not so. I believe this is just the cheese in the mousetrap, Z. So we're going to take it."_

 _Prarie scratched her head, "…That sounds crazily suicidal. I'm pretty sure that a lot of the spy movies I've seen basically say that the whole point of being a spy is not getting caught."_

 _Professor Willow turned to the woman, "And stating your orders as blindly stupid ideas is a good way to segue into an explanation as to why it's not stupid!"_

 _"…Wait, what?"_

 _Y sighed, "Focus, people! Anyway, we're going to break into where they're holding the professor, but what the Hunters probably don't know is that with a bit of fiddling with the Transerver co-ordinates, we can beam people in behind enemy lines and break up their forces. This should dissipate the trap easily. As a result, this will be a two-part operation."_

 _I nodded, "Emma would be best suited for this operation. Her cloaking ability could be helpful in disguising herself, and she could easily slip in and use her ranged attacks to handle the forces. Meanwhile, I'll bust down the jaws of the trap from the front."_

 _Shauna started hopping up and down, "Z! Take me with you!"_

 _Go growled, "Kid, what do you think this is?! Some sort of video game?! There are no revives here!"_

 _"I know… But I got a little secret I wanna share with you guys. Tierno and Trevor already know this, but…" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small, rectangular device. It's steel was a scarlet red, and it had a grey circle in the center. Gently, she tugged one end of the device, and it folded outwards, revealing a glowing blue panel in between._

 _"…Isn't that one of Sycamore's Pokedexes?" Y breathed, "You… You're a dexholder too?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm actually one of his lab assistants!" She saluted, "Let's just say I've had a long history in the scientific community. Anyway, this Pokedex actually has more features than it lets on. Since it's a Hard Light panel, I can manipulate it to do stuff like this!"_

 _A beam of light shot out of the device, creating an energy shield in front of the device. Shauna laughed, "Yeah… This little guy was something I learnt how to make after I got my leg shot… I got some help from Aile's manuals. This shield should protect me from several hits, so don't worry about me, Z! Take care of your hide. Meanwhile, I could probably do a little something to the Hunter armors, right?"_

 _Go pondered, "… Your Dex uses the CRYOS system, right?"_

 _"The… Crystex one? Yeah, I got that. Is there something…" Shauna's eyes lit up, "Oh my- Wait, can I get some hacking tips?! Please?!"_

 _"No need. I have USBs with them. Want me to give one to specifically target the Armors? How about one to pop off that fat guy's fancy coat? I got plenty!"_

 _I blinked, "A bootleg Go?! Awesome! Shauna, those USB's will be your ammo clips, and that shield your…. Shield, I guess. Emma, we'll meet up inside the Dendemille Windmill. I assume you should grab the prof as soon as possible. Got that?"_

 _"Bootleg? Hey, I'm just as good as Go… With the USBs… With my Pokedex… Okay, fine, I'm not as good… But it works, right?"_

 _I smiled, "I guess it will, Shauna. I suppose it will."_

 _Willow cheered, "Alright! **The mission is in your hands! Do you accept?** "_

 _Shauna and I saluted at the same time, **"Ready, Professor!"**_

* * *

Trevor lowered his mop as I approached him, "Trevor, I have a question for you. How did you manage to meet Tierno and Shauna?"

The boy in green dusted off his hands, looking up at me, "Is this important? So… What about it? We're just a group of friends!" With a small smirk, I squatted before the kid, "I'm not asking for that. I'm just wondering… For the sake of my own curiosity. I mean, you have connections to Clemont. Shauna has connections to Sycamore. And Tierno has… Well, he has dancing. What's your stories? Escaped lab experiments? Pokemorphs? I mean, Tierno does resemble a Snorlax at times…"

"Cybernetic implants beneath my skin for the sole purpose of creating the world's epicest coffee."

I blinked, "Really?!"

"No! I was just messing with you, Z! …Wait, did you honestly believe I…" Trevor gave me an odd look.

Aw, man. And here I was, going to ask Go to reprogram him to make tea instead.

"…Um… No… I was… um… pulling your leg too, I guess…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Hah. Well, okay. You see, my father cleans the Prism Tower windows and maintains the upkeep of the girders and lights up. He overhears a lot of what Clemont does up there." Trevor put a hand on his chin in thought, "Tierno… He was born in the very South of Kalos, and let's not forget that he also harbours a great love for the musical arts. I think it's because his father had a similar musical taste. Finally, Shauna is the daughter of a clothes designer and one of the researchers in PRIK. That's why she has a love for both fields. We all met while at school."

"What's your relation to X and Y?"

"Oh, those two? They were our friends and my neighbors, so we knew them from a young age. But... About X…"

 ** _"TELEPORTER LOCKED. FLARE HUNTER Z, SHAUNA AND EMMA, PLEASE HEAD TO THE TRANSERVER ROOM."_**

Trevor shrugged, "Oh, no time now. Z, I'll see you when you return. You will return, right?"

I winked, "Kid, I'm here now, right? Don't worry. I got this."

With those last words, I marched off, ready and prepared to move out.

Trevor bowed his head, "…Don't bite off more than you can chew, Z…"

* * *

 ** _Dendemille Town_**

 _A Hunter patrolled the town, gun raised. Commander X was on his way here on his tour of duty now, so he didn't want to mess up. He had heard the reports of the Laverre team. Shortly after X left that town, the team was found 'gift wrapped' and hanging off a large tree in the middle of town, and consequently had moved out of the town. In addition, Mr L had reported that the Unovan arm had, yet again, run into a problem. One of their own seemed to have defected, and the spearhead of that plan was compromised._

 _It was a dark time, the grunt decided._

 _However, with Professor Sycamore in their employ, they could use him to create new technology to combat the Flare Hunters. They were unstoppable now…_

 _Another Hunter passed by, "Hey. I've been ordered to check up on the prisoner. Can you tell me where he is?"_

 _The guard regarded the Hunter with a curious look, "Weren't you at the briefing?! Or are you a spy?"_

 _"Oh, wait, right. The Windmill. Sorry, I forgot." The Hunter smacked his helmet. The Patrol let out a sigh of relief, before chastising his fellow Hunter, "Be more careful with your information, B02!"_

 _"Sorry, B01. I'm moving off now." The Hunter left._

 _The patrol rolled his eyes, pulling a banana out from the pocket of his armor and peeling it. He was hungry._

 _A can clattered to the ground nearby, catching him unaware. He leveled his gun at the can, before letting out a sigh._

 ** _"SCAN COMPLETE."_**

 _That was real. He whipped around, and a girl wearing grey and amber power armor froze, gun raised._

 _"…Oops. Silly me, not muting my speakers."_

 _She fired a stun shot, and everything went black for B01. The thing he remembered was a kick, and his blue armor clattering as he fell down a massive flight of stairs…_

* * *

I beamed into the town, soft snow getting kicked up as I landed, more white flakes coming in from above.. Shauna followed, grinning and holding a Pokeball in her hands, "Ready to go?"

I saluted, "Yeah. Shauna, what Pokemon are you carrying?"

"Just Croaky. She said she really wanted to handle the mission this time. Not to mention the fact that she threatened to throw Chris into a swamp if I didn't bring her…"

Chris sobbed inside her pokeball, "She's so mean!"

With a sigh, I sent out the hound, "I'll talk to her, okay? Can you… Let's focus on the mission."

Croaky nodded, "Frog!"

Shauna jumped, "W-WHAT?! But… Wait, did you just hand me an empty Pokeball and jump through the teleporter?"

"Gad! Frogga! Fro *Kero* !" She giggled, hopping away and running ahead. Chris moaned, face-palming, "This is stupid... Z we are moving out now! Shauna, prepare for battle!"

The young girl pulled out her Pokedex and a USB, "I got a stun chip. Let's rock and roll!"

* * *

 _Emma walked up to a the windmill, disguised as a Hunter, "This is Emma. HQ, do you read me?"_

 ** _"Yeah, we got you."_** _Aile responded to the stealth unit, **"I'm picking up Sycamore's signal ahead. You may want to keep an eye out."**_

 _"So, he's inside the windmill! Trust Flare to pick the flashiest base… But I can't blame them! Look at this beautiful view!"_

 _The Flare Hunter turned around, looking down the hill upon which the windmill rested upon. It was almost like a massive green staircase down the side of the earth, with houses on each level. Emma eyed several clothing stores down the bottom, "Man, we gotta come back here when all this is said and done! I'd really love to get me some new treads!"_

 ** _"…Your Essentia Unit, remember?"_** _Aile reminded the girl._

 _Emma shook, "Oh, right. I'll have to come back to copy them, then!"_

 ** _"I give up. Just… Just get back to the mission, Emma."_**

 _"Can do!" Emma saluted, as the comm flicked off._

* * *

Shauna walked through the empty streets, "It's so quiet…" I nodded, "Yeah. I think they purposely cleared the streets in order to have more mobility in combat."

Ryu jogged by my side, "Shauna… I don't want you to worry, but… Um…. Check your radar."

The girl took a look down. The blue map was overflowing with red points right behind us, **_"SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!_** We got incoming!" I glared at Ryu, "What did you guys do to get all these Hunters on our tail?!"

"… It wasn't me."

* * *

 _A few seconds earlier…_

 _A Hunter paused while cleaning his gun, noticing voices behind the wall adjacent to him. He slowly took off his helmet, raising an eyebrow as he listened in._

 _"Croaky, I sense someone's Aura behind this wall."_

 _"Really?! I can't wait to beat him up!" the unstable Frogadier cheered, "I'll handle this!"_

 _"Wait, I really don't think you should just rush in and try to take it on just like that!" Ryu muttered, "Chris, distract him. I'll rush in and take them out from afar while Croaky uses the nearby river to attack-"_

 _Croaky yawned, bored. Ryu ran through such elaborate plans! How about just charging them and blasting all of them like they always did?! It worked perfectly well all the other times they did it!_

 _"TIME'S UP! CRRRROOOOAAAAKKYYYYY YOOOLLAAAAANN-" the frog charged around the corner, a watery katana in hand._

 _Then she froze. Hundreds of Hunters raised their guns and locked onto the pokemon, charging up powerful shots._

 ** _"RUN AWAY *KERO*!"_**

 _The three Pokemon began running, Chris screaming bloody murder as they did. In the meantime, the giant wave of blue-armored Hunters pursued them!_

* * *

I let out a sigh, "Croaky… Dammit, they're on high alert now, aren't they?"

"Yeah. They'll be here any second now! Z, what should we do?!" Ryu asked desperately. I let out a sigh. Sometimes, taking care of my Pokemon was more like parenting.

"You and Chris follow me. Epona and Croaky can travel ahead with Shauna and draw their fire!" I replied. The tanned girl looked up at me, "W-What?! But there's so many of them! There's no way I can handle them all!"

"Listen, Shauna. In your hands is a tool, one that can defeat the enemy or leave you defeated, depending on how it's used." I smiled, cocking my Z-buster (It wasn't necessary, but hey, why not?), "Not to mention Epona and Croaky are two very adept fighters as well. Don't underestimate them, okay?"

"…Understood." The young girl saluted nervously, "…Um… You'll come back for me, right?"

A loud rumbling. Go radioed in, **_"Z! THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' THERE! SKEDADDLE! RUN! ESCAPE! GTFHOT! RUN! RUUUUNNNN~!"_** She sounded clearly distressed. I flicked off my radio, turning to Shauna, "Get on Epona! We gotta fight these guys!"

The girl nodded, hopping onto the back of the Skidoo and riding off. I dashed off in a separate direction, Chris and Ryu following me.

* * *

 _"This is B21! We have a code **'X7'**! Unit B01 has gone Irregular! Requesting- **AAAAAGH!** "_

 ** _"THROUGH THE LIGHTNING!"_**

(Megaman ZXA- Be One)

 _There was a crash that broke the silence, as Emma blasted through the floors of the room. The various hunters opened fire with various yells of encouragement. A Honedge swung at the girl, but she calmly slid under the swing, still singing along to the song she was listening to._

 ** _"Even if the world were to announce its end now, and even if I were to disappear!"_** _a powerful shot blasted past her face, as she switched over to the SOLUTION and releasing a single rocket into a Hunter's chest. Said missile sent him flying out the window, before falling to the ground below. Another swing, this one accentuated by a dark energy._

 ** _"I'd make sure to keep these memories from being swallowed by this void!"_** _She started backflipping around the room, taking hold of a flashbang from a Hunter's hand and singing into it like a microphone, before tossing it down onto the ground. The ensuing flash blinded several Hunters in addition to the attacking Pokemon._

 _Emma chuckled, activating her infrared visor. The Honedge seemed to have some extra sense, taking another stab at where she stood. Emma rolled out of the way, guns blazing. The sword twisted and turned through the air, speeding right for her head. The girl closed her eyes, staying still._

 _A sickening thwak. The Hunters rose, looking down and…_

 _Their target sat in the corner, having caught the blade between her palms. Smoke came from her wrists as small jets closed._

 ** _"Yes, hardship and anguish are everything, and pain cannot be left behind…"_**

 ** _"Heaping pieces of proof, one by one, inside your heart!"_** _Aile and Emma sang together, the lyrics coming up on the mechanic's display at HQ like some weird karaoke machine._

 _Emma tossed the blade aside, striking a Hunter as she did. The pokemon bounced uselessly off his helmet. With a wolfish grin, she kicked the helmet of the Hunter, the blue steel splitting into two equal halves._

 _The girl hopped to her feet happily with a wave, "Who wants to have their helmets divided in two next? C'mon! You can fit twice as much popcorn in it!"_

 _The Honedge jumped towards the girl's hip, but she stepped forwards, allowing it to zip past behind her, "Oh! Hey! Touchy! Or should I say… Edgy?" This comment infuriated the living sword, and it slashed at her again. The Flare Hunter pulled out her own sword, revealing it to look similar to mine, but glowing orange instead of green._

 _"I installed a couple of upgrades in this little guy to take on you!" Essentia blocked the strike with her weapon, throwing the sword into a wall. It pulled itself out, spinning around like a demented boomerang. The armored girl blocked the attack once more, "You're just attack after attack! Do you even know how to fight?"_

 _The Pokemon seemed enraged by this comment, moving in for the kill. A lavender energy covered its blade._

 _Aile and Emma gulped, "Uh oh…"_

 ** _"RUN! RUN YOU FOOL!"_** _Aile wailed, as the dark-skinned girl did just that. Beams of energy blasted from the sword, striking most of the Hunters. Emma decided that the pokemon was so enraged that it had forgotten to aim properly, and as a result, decided to make like the English opening to Sonic X and 'Go Fast'!_

 _"WAIT! I have an IDEA!" Emma realized, pulling out the SOLUTION, "BIG FREAKIN' GUNS!"_

 _Aile sweatdropped, "Emma, I'm not sure that…"_

 ** _"Ska-doosh."_**

* * *

 _A massive explosion rocked the tower, awakening a certain professor within a jail cell in the highest floor. He peered around, a little terrified, "Que se passe-t-il?!"_

* * *

 _Emma let out a sigh, powering down her weapon. Her disguise shattered into blue sparks of energy, smoke rising from her hand. A hole appeared in the brick wall, leading to the outside of the windmill. Several civilians looked up in shock at this girl in black and sunset orange._

 _Needless to say, the Honedge was nowhere to be seen._

 ** _"Remind me not to piss you off, scary girl."_** _Aile gulped._

 _"Damn straight." With that, she transformed an arm into a spike, jabbing it into the wall of the windmill and calling down to the crowd below, "Send the bill to the Flares, council guys! Mea Culpa!"_

 _She resumed her climb up, humming to herself, **"It's ordeal, the trial to survive…"**_

* * *

 ** _"For the day we see new light!"_**

I ran across the rooftops, dodging Hunter fire and leaping over chimneys. Ryu turned to me, grabbing my hand and slinging me over a group of Hunters. I spun, blade outstretched and spin-dashing through the forces.

"Thank goodness we got away from that damn frog!" Chris sighed in relief, firing a grappling cable and swinging over to land atop a large building, "She was grinding my nerves!"

I stopped running, turning about to face the Lucario, "Don't say that! Croaky may seem to be obnoxious, but she has her good points!"

"Yeah, she grows on you alright. Like a fungus on your foot!" the hound grumbled, frustrated, "Just thinking about her makes me angry!"

Ryu shook his head, "Not for much longer… Epona could talk some sense into her."

"You can't find something you don't have!"

"How can you say that if you haven't seen her display it?"

The blue wolf looked over at me, silent…

 ** _"TARGETS SIGHTED!"_**

With a grumble, we whipped around, "Ryu, **FIREBLAST!** "

* * *

Shauna let out a yelp, as yet another blast of plasma whizzed past her head, "Ah! Croaky, do something!" The water-type blinked awake, hurling a nonchalant water-shuriken at the Hunters as she did.

The girl on the Skidoo's back finally found a small device, "Ah! Here we go! **PARALYZ! SLOT-IN!"** Quickly, she shoved the USB into her Pokedex. The effects were instant, as displayed by a loud clanking behind them followed by a long stream of expletives.

The girl ran into an alleyway, exhilarated, "Wow, that worked! I'm impressed."

 ** _"Kid, was there any doubt?"_** Go asked.

"…Yeah."

 ** _"…Mff."_**

Croaky dusted herself off, _"Hah! Another victory for the great Croaky!"_

 _"Croaky, tell me what's wrong."_ A new voice spoke. The frog turned about, confused, _"Huh? Who's there?"_

 _"Down here."_ The voice sighed. The Frogadier looked down, finally noticing the exhausted and out of breath Skidoo.

 _"What's up, goat-face?"_

 _"Proud of it, thank you very much!"_ Epona shot back angrily, smacking the water-type over the head with a vine. Hard.

Shauna let out a gasp, "Epona?! What's gotten into you? The Hunters are back that way!"

 _"I know, young girl. But this matter is one I must handle myself. Please step aside."_ She knew the human didn't understand the language of Pokemon, and motioned to the side with a vine to accentuate her point. Shauna nodded slowly, "Um… You want me to stand back? Okay… Just make it quick, whatever you're doing."

 _"Hah! This will be!"_ Croaky laughed, pounding her fists together, _"Have fun tryin' to take down a ninja!"_ But to these words, Epona only sadly shook her head with a leafy rustle.

 _"I never wanted to fight. And you cannot, either."_

 _"What makes you so sure?!"_

Epona stood with a huff, _"For a ninja, you fail at looking on the Z axis of your body."_ She gestured to the large vines that were tied around her body, attaching her to a lamp post. The frog strugged against her bounds for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh.

 _"So, this is what you're into?"_

The Skidoo gave a gentle smile, but her left eye twitched in annoyance, _"No… But I want to talk to you straight, Croaky. Can you please explain why you do so much to annoy Chris and Ryu?"_

 _"Maybe I'm just a bad girl *Kero*"_ the Frogadier smirked, _"What are you gonna do, force the information from me?"_

 _"No. I'm going to jeopardize our mission."_ Epona replied, gnawing on a small patch of grass on the ground.

Croaky stared at the Skidoo.

 ** _"WHAT!"_**

* * *

 ** _"SECURITY BREACH IN CELL 01! WARNING! SECURITY BREACH IN- Fzzt."_**

 _Emma spun her pistol, "I love doing that." She turned around as the speaker crunched against the ground, facing the man in white behind herself. Her disguise flicked off, "Professor Sycamore, I presume?"_

 _The professor stood, confused, "Ja. But… Would you happen to be the one who was blowing up downstairs?"_

 _"Eyup. Sorry. But like I said, you can bill the Hunters for starting this war later, Syc!" Emma winked with a thumbs up, "I was sent to rescue you! Let's jet!"_

 _"Hm. This reminds me of an old tale… Yet I remember it being slightly different." The professor mused, "A man trapped in a tower, saved by one in shining armor… Hmm…"_

 _The girl in power armor shrugged, replying with her best scottish accent, "Hey, I'm no one's knight!" She charged up a shot, blowing open the door before her._

 _"I'm the delivery boy!"_

 _The duo began to run, the Professor being led by his hand down the spiral staircase within the tower. The radio flicked on, **"Great work, Emma! You got the Professor!"**_

 _"Easier out than in!" the girl dodged to the side, blasting a Houndoom into the walls with her gun. The professor behind her leapt out of the way of the fling pokemon, "Mon ami, would you be so careful as to maybe be gentler on these people? I have no intention of harming anyone."_

 _"What?! But they're trying to kill or capture us!" Emma growled, transforming her guns into twin E-Sabres, blocking a strike from a Hunter with a shock-stick and slashing rapidly, reducing the pole into metal sausages._

 _"I know that, however I do not believe they will be likely to turn and join our side anytime soon if you keep this up." Sycamore spoke, grabbing a Hunter's fallen helmet and placing it upon a collapsed soldier's body._

 _"What are you saying?! They are the enemy! We're Flare Hunters, they're Flares!" the girl slid under a burst of shots, rolling around and firing at a security camera, watching as it melted down into slag._

 _"Perhaps… But they are still people like you and me, Emily." The professor spoke quietly, "You may have been reborn as Emma, but that does not change who you were…"_

 _Emma leapt through the final doors, rolling on the ground before coming to a stop. She hopped upright, "I guess that this is a challenge mission, then… **MISSION START!** "_

* * *

 ** _Σ_** ** _MISSION START!_**

 ** _Objectives:  
-Head to Rendezvous Point  
-Protect the Professor  
-Do not harm any Hunters_**

* * *

I growled, knocking aside several attacking Pokemon. I couldn't describe any of them too well, it was all a blur of attacks, green blade slashes and clashing metal.

 ** _"Z! Come in! Emma has completed her end of the operation! Get to the extraction point!"_**

I nodded, parrying a particularly athletic swordsman Hunter. The fencing sabre was no match for my broadsword, and I blocked the attack, flicking my wrist up. The blade leapt from his hand easily, spinning through the air. It landed tip down, and I spun.

In an instant, my opponent was on the ground, his sword shattered. More and more plasma rained down upon me.

Ryu dashed forwards, "Z, watch your own back!" He held out a hand, a screen of light blasting from it and deflecting the attacks.

 _Then, it all went downhill._

A sudden blue burst from nowhere hit him, and he fell with a cry, "What the- **Z! I'm stuck!** " His left leg was now attached to the ground by a large ice block, and he was unable to avoid several fully-charged shots from the Hunters…

 ** _"RYU! NO!"_**

All of a sudden, another blue blur, this one with grey mixed in, leapt into the path of the shots. Chris! She pulled out a shield again, the plasma dissipating weakly against it. With each shot, she let out a moan, "Can't… Hold… On…"

Ryu growled, "Chris! The hell are you…?!"

"Save yourself- Gah!- I can handle this!" the Lucario brought both hands forwards, as the plasma bursts became more and more intense. I was utterly paralyzed by shock. What was she…

 ** _"GOT YOU!"_**

Another blue blast, and I was sent flying. I landed on the ground, my armor sparking as I slid.

"Hahaha!" a familiar, obnoxious laugh sounded, "I'm BACK, BEEYOTCH!"

I gasped, trying to stand, only to find I was stuck down by a large ice block that encased most of my lower body. I decided on just calling out the name of my 'Rival'.

 ** _"INEPTE."_**

* * *

"Um… Guys? The Hunters sound like they're getting closer." Shauna commented at the loud clanking and general chaos that was drawing close to their location. To be honest, Epona herself was beginning to worry. Was this really the best way to get Croaky to tell her what was wrong? Was she really in the right…?

 ** _"I'M TOO WEAK!"_** the Frogadier suddenly cried out, making Epona and Shauna jump. The former couldn't help but gasp, _"Not strong?"_

 _"…I'm not an ordinary Frogadier. My kin… And myself is a slightly stronger version when we evolve."_ The frog slowly began, quivering, _"My kind are found within caves, close to volcanic craters. Mine was Terminus Cave, not to far from here. Underground is a hidden volcanic crater."_

 _"And why does this bother you, Croaky?"_ Epona asked the frog. She hesitated for a few seconds, before the sad reply came.

 _"…I can't evolve. Unlike other Froakies, my kind requires a certain trigger to evolve to the maximum stage… Some say it has something to do with friendship with one's trainer, but my whole life… I've been alone."_ The frog muttered. A droplet ran down her cheek as she spoke.

 _"The smallest. The weakest. The slowest. The most cowardly. The worst. I left the cave in shame, and that was when I met the professor and I was given to Y."_

 _"… What about Y?"_

 _"She doesn't know. If she did, I'd look like some sort of freak to her… And then I'd be alone again… And then I'd be alone again. It's a terrible cycle…_

The Skidoo flinched at the sound of the incoming Hunters. They were closing in on their location, and they were unprepared. Shauna shuddered, pulling out her dex again, "Um… Guys? Are you two done yet?!"

 _"Almost. Shauna, I'll need to borrow this."_ Epona took the radio from the girl's ear. Shauna blinked, confused for a few seconds, before nodding, "Alright, whatever you say. I just hope you guys know what you're doing!"

 ** _"They're nearby! All units, spread out! They can't escape us now!"_**

Epona attached the headset to Croaky's ear… somehow, and untied her from the pole, _"You don't have time to be afraid now, Croaky. Fight for Serena! Show her who you are now."_

 _The Frogadier only closed her eyes, as the radio clicked on._

* * *

 _"Enemies closing in on your location, Shauna! Move!" Y yelled into her microphone. Red dots filled the radar screen before her, and the blue dot denoting the group she was monitoring wasn't moving. This was bad…_

 ** _"…Kero."_**

* * *

 _"Croaky?! What are you…" Serena shook her head, adjusting her headset, "Pass this radio over to Shauna now! We can't lose this fight now!" There was no response, except for a sad sob and another 'Kero' from the frog-pokemon._

 _"…Wait… Firing up DASH system!" Y tapped on her keyboard, bringing up a 3D virtual map before her of Croaky's surroundings, "Croaky, are you worried? Are you worried that you can't defeat the enemy?"_

 _The screen tilted twice in a nod._

 _"And because of that, you want me to command you?"_

 _Nodding again. Y let out a soft laugh, brushing blond hair from her eyes._

 _Shauna yelled off-screen, **"Y! They're getting closer! Whatever you and Croaky are doing…"**_

* * *

 ** _All else faded out._** _In that instant, it was just Y and Croaky in the world. The blonde looked up, "Croaky, listen. You're my best pokemon. I know you haven't been used much yet… But I believe in you."_

 _Croaky's eyes changed, becoming glazed and lost in thought._

 _"You are the very best. I don't care what others may say, or how you feel about yourself, but you have potential." Y reached out, placing a hand on Croaky's shoulder. The water-type looked at her trainer, taking a hand and placing it similarly on her shoulder._

 _"I don't know why you don't seem to evolve, heck, I struggle with it myself… But we can't give in now! X… It's what X would want, right? The X we know…" Images of the boy in blue drifted through their synchronized minds, a calm blue washing over each. Blue like the water Croaky controlled. Blue, like the shining Kalos skies above them._

 _"Croaky… You are my partner… No, my friend! And I… I shall never leave your side." Y declared, allowing the world around them to become red. This time, images of the girl and her starter drifted by. Memories of fighting together… Y attempting to wrap a scarf around Croaky in a clothing store…_

 _And the final image was of Y shivering in her tent. A blue arm wrapped around her sleeping bag, followed by a white, foamy body pressing up against the nylon. Croaky held her trainer in her arms softly, and she stopped shivering. Finally, both closed their eyes and fell into a content slumber._

 ** _"Croaky… It's time to fight. Let's go!"_**

* * *

 _Back in reality, the Hunters had leapt around a corner, weapons raised. Shauna yelped, plugging the paralyser into her dex._

 _But then, a shining beacon. The Hunters froze, watching as the Frogadier began to rise into the air. It's body glowed brightly, transforming and rotating quickly. A blue orb of light appeared around the Frogadier, as it's limbs grew longer._

 ** _"Our feelings are synchronizing…"_** _Y spoke in a soft voice, amazed, as her pokemon rose into the air. The glow grew brighter and brighter like the morning sun._

 ** _"Our unfading bonds…"_** _Croaky whispered, feeling her body change. A long pink tongue wrapped around her neck, the white foam vanishing, but she welcomed it._

 ** _"Will only grow stronger!" Both Flare Hunters cried out, as a massive star-burst of energy roared from Croaky's body!_**

 _When it cleared…_

* * *

A new Pokemon stood tall. It resembled a Greninja, as you may expect, but the fin on her head was red, red like her trainer's dress and cap. On that subject, two more grey fins jutted out from the sides. The top of her eyes were white, and a pair of black 'fringes' stuck out from the side of her head, like messy black hair. A tan circle with a spike jutting from the bottom adorned her blue chest.

Finally, on her back was a gigantic, ever-glowing water-Shuriken.

Shauna and Y alike gasped gasped, ** _"N…No way! You… Croaky, you're an Ash-Greninja!"_**

 _Croaky let out a smile, her eyes shining._

A Hunter growled, "Nice trick, but it won't save you now! FIRE!"

The Ash-Greninja barely said a word, but in a flash of blue and grey, Shauna, Epona and the Ash-Greninja vanished from the view of the Hunters. The leader gasped, "Where did they go?!"

 ** _A blue flash, and a the clatter of steel._** A single soldier slammed into a wall, his armor cracking. The other Hunters looked around, confused, "… Um… Sir, permission to panic?"

 _A blue water shuriken cleaved through a Hunter_ , the sheer force causing him to fall to the ground, blue steel sparking. Plasma flew around the squad randomly, _but none saw a red flash spitting out from nearby_ , slapping onto the back of an enemy before slamming him into a wall with a sound resembling a Yoshi.

Two Hunters remained. Or rather, prey to a true Hunter.

Both charged up their guns, looking around them, "She can't have gone far! How could she…"

 _From the shadows, a soft voice whispered, "You forgot one thing…"_

 _A watery katana passed through one Hunter, before the second fell to twin Kunai passing through his head._

Croaky dropped to the ground from above, eyes shining, **_"You're playing with a ninja, fools."_**

Shauna popped out of a nearby bush, "Woah! You took them all out on your own! How does someone even…!"

The Greninja turned around, lifting the large shuriken off her back and raising it up like a shield before her, "Full ahead!" She leapt onto a rooftop, running forwards and leaping from roof to roof. Shauna cheered, hopping onto Epona's shoulders and riding off by her side.

The Skidoo hid a smile. Her mission was complete.

* * *

 ** _"INEPTE!"_** I roared, smashing free from the ice quickly and sliding on the water beneath the Hunters.

Inepte's new armor was blue and slim like a bodysuit, a spear in one hand. Twin propellers spun from a thruster on his back, similar to that of a submarine. A metallic visor popped down as he smirked at me, "Hello, my old friend."

"Quit talking and tell me what the heck you're wearing!" I swung at him, "Are you wearing bondage gear now?! What have you fallen to?!"

The Flare Admin leapt forwards, spear spinning. A massive blast of that freezing energy shot at me, but I dodged the icy blast, "Simple! This little armor is designed to take advantage of my surroundings here! Like this!"

He shot a fist out at me, grabbing my collar, before hurling me into the nearby river. I hardly had any time to react as he dived in after me.

 ** _"ZEEEED!"_** Go radioed in, as I sank. The weight of my armor was dragging me down! I couldn't breathe… Obviously…

I opened my eyes, squinting as water got in them, before letting out a growl.

Inepte floated there before me, ice spear outstretched before him. He spoke, his voice echoing in the water.

"We finish this, Z! What's it gonna be? A drowning or impalement?"

I landed on the river bed, my breath held. My sword drifted down from above, and I grasped it tightly in hand.

 _'Mission Start!'_

* * *

 ** _WARNING!_**

* * *

 _Y gaped at the view on my monitor, "Z… Z! Go, we need to help him!"_

 _The programmer was tapping away on her keyboard rapidly, "I'm going to try to extract him, but I the water's jamming the co-ordinates! What can we do?!"_

 _The navigator looked in horror at me, watching my vitals drop slowly as I ran forwards, "Z…!"_

 ** _Fear not, child._**

 _Y glanced around the room, awed. The new voice was calm and soothing, so much like one with many years of experience… Wisdom. It echoed through her head softly._

 _"W…Who's talking?! Show yourself!"_

 ** _My name is not of importance, my friend. Your friend's time on this earth… And his partners… They do not end now._**

* * *

 _I flailed in the water, the liquid around me slowing my movements. Again and again, Inepte rammed into me, denting my armor, **"SO! THIS CAN OF FISH REFUSES TO CRACK OPEN?! WELL, WE'LL JUST SEE! ABOUT! THAT!"**_

* * *

 ** _His armor is not one made of normal steel. It is powered by the power of legendaries! Tell him to shatter that which contains this power, the power that burns and shall create the air where there is liquid!_**

 _Serena gasped, "O…Of course!" She snatched up Go's microphone, "Z! Listen to me, quick!"_

* * *

I collapsed on the river-bed, air bubbles leaking from my mouth. The water was turning red slowly from my blood. Then, I heard Y's voice. Blurred, gurgly, but her voice nonetheless…

 ** _"Z! You need to break your Synergy Cores! They can create oxygen!"_**

I blinked, slowly getting up.

 ** _"…Your booblights. Break them open now!"_**

That's more like it. I punched my chest like a salute. The front of my jacket inflated for a second, before I unzipped it. A lime energy shone from the broken core, fizzing and…

Bubbling! The bubbles drifted over my head, and I began breathing normally, "Phew! That was close! F-H Z, reporting in!"

 _"Z! You did it!" Go cheered into her microphone, "Y, you are a genius! The reaction between the Synergy and the water is a crude electrolysis reaction, burning the Hydrogen in order to produce oxygen!"_

(A.N. **_WARNING!_** Kids, trying this in real life will probably kill you! Don't try everything you learn in some fanfic at home, kids!)

* * *

 ** _"Y came up with that on the spot? Man, she's smarter than I give her credit for."_** _I replied into the radio, **"But I'm still going to need a rebreather built into this thing at some point, Y'know. Can't always inflate my jacket like that."**_

 _The navigator didn't respond. Instead, she whispered, "…Thank you… Whoever you are."_

 _Go blinked, turning around, "Huh? Did you say something?"_

 _"Nothing! Z, look out!"_

* * *

I leapt aside, the stream of bubbles from the suit following as I did. Inepte rammed into a wall, his halberd getting stuck in the stone, "What the- Z! You managed to breathe underwater too?!"

"Never under-estimate the power of making stuff up!" I yelled, activating my Dash boots. The Synergy burnt from the bottom of the boots, propelling me through the ocean towards my enemy. He blocked with the slash with his spear, ice blasting from it towards me.

Inepte snarled, **"NOW! DIE!"**

He lunged forwards, encasing himself in ice like a version of Ryu's Flame Charge. Time seemed to slow. I leapt asife, holding out my sword and watching as it zipped through the Flare Admin's body. He hissed as the blade sliced the ice in two, and skidded around behind me with a gasp, "The hell… That hurt!"

"And THIS hurts more!" I growled, dashing right up before him and taking a hold of his collar. Then I kicked my Dash Boots.

We rocketed towards the surface of the cold river, with me only looking ahead. Inepte struggled in my grip, but I simply tightened my fist. In a loud splash, two armored figures burst from the water like a Sharpedo. I spun, hurling Inepte towards the ground next to the river.

A loud gasp. I turned about, realizing a large crowd had gathered around us. Chris and Ryu jogged up to my side, "Z! We've blown our cover! We gotta get-"

I simply raised my sword, as Inepte rose, "Not now."

All of a sudden, a voice cried out from nearby, **_"KEEEEROOOO!"_** A splash of water, followed by a blue blur zipping into the field before me. Shauna rode up on Epona, "Z! We've been sighted! We gotta get outta here!"

A shake of my head, "Inepte is still active. Perhaps I can get him to spill the Hunter's little secret…"

"You will never make me talk! I am a proud Team Flare Admin, one whom has been especially trained not to spill little secrets like that!" the man laughed, charging me with his spear. Croaky dropped in from above, a long red tongue wrapping around the spear and flinging its wielder into the air. Inepte let out a growl, slamming his spear into a building leaping back onto the ground.

 _"Guys! I evolved! But I'm still going to need a little help!"_ Croaky called out to Ryu and Chris. Both the hounds chuckled, running by her side and drawing their weapons.

The Flare Admin smashed the road below us, a massive ice spike bursting forth and sending shards flying at us. Ryu skated forwards, covering himself in flame, **_"Incendie!"_** The ice spikes harmlessly melted away as they made contact with the Vulpine's skin. Inepte growled, leaping high into the air and spinning his spear.

* * *

 _Y sat at her monitor, sipping a mug of coffee. It wasn't going too well, was it? They had blown their cover wide open, and were engaging an enemy in clear daylight…_

 ** _This will be advantageous._**

 _'You again.' Y 'spoke' in her head to that now-familiar voice, 'Who are you?'_

 ** _I cannot reveal myself yet, as I have said. But your friend has an… interesting way of handling this conflict._**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 ** _For starters, he has already managed to get that Hunter to admit he was Flare. Secondly, by converting a town to your cause, mobility in this area may become easier. Finally… This is important for you to understand too… The armor he's fighting has a different core to his._**

 _'Huh?'_

 ** _Fire. Electricity. Water. Each one, a stone, hidden within the weapon. You know what these stones are, do you not?_**

 _Y slowly pondered this. It was true, as she took open each armor, a small, transparent crystal had been inlaid in the weapons of each. Each gleamed a certain color with a strange symbol in the center…_

 _A gasp of realization._

 _"Of-Of course! That's it!"_

* * *

 ** _"Z! Get the tip of Inepte's spear!"_**

I blinked, leaping forwards and slashing away at the Flare Admin's helmet, "What?! Are you crazy?! I don't want to get impaled!"

Y thought over what she just said, **_"Sorry. I mean it literally. Rip off that tip!"_**

My enemy swung at me again, but I caught it in a hand. In another swift movement, I grasped the end of the spear and tore off the tip. It was a glowing blue crystal, glowing with a strange insignia inlaid within, "I'll take this!"

Inepte gasped, as his suit stopped shining with energy, "What?! No! Give that back!"

Y cheered, **_"Alright! Z, give it to Croaky, then follow me!"_**

* * *

 _In the command centre, Y stood from her chair, standing in the middle of the room. The others turned to look at her as she did, focusing on her. Serena gritted her teeth. If she failed in this… Z would be torn apart by Inepte, crystal or no crystal…_

 _She took in a deep breath, "Z, this is only a myth… A legend…"_

* * *

I threw the blue crystal at Croaky, and she flicked out her tongue, catching it mid-flight. Ryu let out a shudder, "Nope, still creepy."

 _"She has the gem!"_ I barked into my comm, as Croaky grasped the stone in one hand. A blue light shone from within the power stone. Y's visage came up in my display, **_"Z. This is only a myth… A legend…"_**

 _"Heck, now, even legends are the only thing I can rely upon." I smiled, "Ready when you are."_

 _Y closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._

 _"Z… Follow my movements, and feel the power of water coursing through you!"_

 _She crossed her arms, before bringing them up and around._

* * *

 _I copied the actions, and the world around me faded. In this world, all there were was me, Croaky, and Y._

 _Her hands came out to the sides, undulating like the ocean's waves. I followed. A calming, serene feeling washed through my body, almost like my anger and fear was flooded from my system, purged in a light-blue flow of serenity._

* * *

 ** _Z-Power Up!  
10.5% Forme_**

 _Or at least, that's what should have happened._

I finished my dance, striking a pose. Expectantly, I looked over to Croaky.

Nothing.

Inepte laughed, "Nice dance, idiot! Now that the stupid's over, how about you lay down and DIE!"

"…Y, nothing happened!" I screamed, dropping back into a combat stance and taking a stab to the chest. The force of the hit, despite having lost most of its power source, still was enough to send me into a wall.

* * *

 _"W-What?! Was it all just a myth after all?!" Y wailed, realizing her actions had only led to me taking yet another strike, "But… The legend! It's been proven, hasn't it?!"_

 ** _Indeed… But he cannot trigger it._**

 _"Dangit! I should have known!" Y slammed her head into a wall, "C'mon, you dingus! What other information can you provide me about this?! I can't do this alone here!"_

 ** _"Y, I don't know anything-ARGH!"_** _A loud crunch from her monitor, followed by the sounds of shattering steel and energy slashes. The other Flare Hunters stared at Y, convinced the girl had finally lost it._

 _To be honest, Y felt so too._

 _"DAMMIT!" the blonde navigator screamed to the heavens._

I ducked under a slash, charging at Inepte. He dodged, leaping over my head with incredible agility and jabbing me again into a wall. I boosted away from the stone, turning to face Shauna, "Get outta here! Run to Emma!"

The young girl gasped, "But… But… Okay, but you better not die!"

She kicked Epona's sides, riding away through the crowd, as I smirked to myself, "Well, I'm still here now, right?"

Inepte kicked me in the gut, "It's good to see you still look out for your friends, _'Flare Hunter'_ , but it is to no end!" I blocked several more attacks, but I knew I grew weary of constantly blocking his assault.

Ryu dashed in from the side, staff burning. He locked staffs with the Flare, "I won't let you… **HARM Z!"** His amber eyes glowed with righteous fury, as flames cloaked him.

Chris came in from behind, pulling out a rope and wrapping it around Inepte, "Ryu!"

The Flare Admin only smiled.

 _"How cute. You think you can defeat me."_

 _He roared, spinning his staff. Ice blocks encased Ryu, and it only took a simple kick to send the frozen pokemon sliding away into the crowds. Inepte twirled about, sending Chris towards the fox and freezing her easily. The two pokemon taken care of, he marched forwards._

 _The crowd screamed my name. Some cried for the Hunters to step in, some cried for justice. I let out a cry, dashing forwards at Inepte. He copied, speeding at me. The shattered cores on my chest shone blue as I sped faster and faster, the world blurring…_

 ** _"DIE!"_**

 _Inepte punched me in the gut, and an audible crack sounded. The crowd gasped. I let out my own gasp, this one of pain._

 _The Flare simply smiled, "Gotcha."_

 _He grabbed the scruff of my wet, torn and tattered jacket, slamming me into a wall, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I present you the body of the Irregular!" The people watching conversed between themselves, terrified. Was this a routine operation by the Hunters? Were they right in condemming this man, after all?_

 _Was this justice?_

 _I coughed blood, eliciting shocked cries, "You…"_

 _Inepte looked up, "What do you know, he's not dead! Well, now for my favorite part; **Torture!"**_

 _Go screamed in my headset, **"ZEEEEEEEDDD!"**_

* * *

 ** _Don't lose hope!_**

 _Y's eyes lit up, and she stood up, 'You! You killed Z! You jeopardized the mission!'_

 ** _Placing blame on anyone, let alone yourself, is the worst thing you can do currently. That is something I learnt from my brother. But you can still fix this. Think, Serena. What went wrong?_**

 _'Everything! The dance didn't work, Inepte hasn't lost power-'_

 ** _Isolate the problem._**

 _'…The legend wasn't true. The dance didn't work.' Y thought, 'So, if Z couldn't trigger it, who can?'_

 _Then, the final remark sparked her mind, lighting the lost flame of hope._

 ** _Z-moves are closely linked to Mega Evolution._**

 _Serena's jaw fell open._

 ** _"Croaky!"_**

* * *

Shauna gritted her teeth, thinking about the friend she was currently riding away from. For crying out loud, this was insane! Z could be hurt! She had to go back and fight, even if it was just a tiny little bit-

 ** _Don't. Getting yourself killed would be disadvantageous, young one._**

The girl blinked, looking up with a gasp, "…Arceus, was that you? I… I can't believe it…"

 ** _I am not Arceus, child. My name, as my brother and sister have told the others, is not of any importance as of now._**

This voice was a deep one that commanded respect and obedience, like one of a general. Shauna paused with a sigh, "Hey, look. What can I do?! I've been practically useless this whole mission! Z could just as easily completed this mission without me here…"

 ** _Not quite. I sense a hidden power that the one you oppose seeks. It is within your capabilities to locate and retrieve it's… data, as you say._**

The rider gasped, "A… Power?"

 ** _Hidden atop the windmill where that professor was held, within his cell. I assume you don't have time to pull it from it's location from the floor, so you must simply copy its data._**

Shauna nodded, "Okay, weird voice! But if I find out you're tricking me…. I'll get Z to attack you somehow!"

 ** _Young one… You can sometimes be as violent as the one I truly watch._** _the being sighed, his dark-blue eyes focused on the glowing orb of light before him, as a blue figure punched another man in the face._

 ** _I shall grant you the power to fight._**

The air before Shauna glowed a mysterious blue light comprised of small blue orbs. The orbs spun together, before slamming into each other and fusing into a short pole-like object. The Skidoo rider snatched the pole from the air, swinging it around behind her. The odd, tingling energy transformed into simple wood in her hands.

The young dexholder brought the object before her, realizing it was a broadsword with a shining blue blade.

 ** _Behold! This weapon is more powerful than that of my brother, yet it shall still only stun enemies in your path if you use it!_**

"What-This is amazing!" Shauna swung the blade around excitedly, "It's like the Z-sabre, but shorter and… Wait. Back up, back up. Your 'brother'?"

 ** _…Oh dear. I must have revealed more than I hoped. I hadn't counted on you being so perceptive…_**

"Aw, it's okay, big guy! Everyone makes mistakes!" the dexholder leapt from the Skidoo, blade in hand. She charged towards the tower, slashing her way through enemies in her path. She had her own mission at last! This was great!

"Mission! Retrieve the 'Power' that big guy was talking about!" Shauna dodged plasma fire, bringing up her shield and deflecting several shots in her path, "And return to base! Alright, let's-a- go!"

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

Emma took a seat on a nearby bench with a gasp. Her armor was flickering and sparking wildly, as her auto repair flickered to life. The previous escape had taken everything she had out of her. Yes, she didn't attack anyone, but her opponents didn't seem to agree with the professor's philosophy.

She looked over to the professor himself, whom was now looking at a bunch of vividly colored flowers.

Then, he spoke.

"Zygarde. That was its name."

The Essentia unit turned around to face the professor, "…Zygarde?"

"Yes… The legends of Kalos speak of mainly two legendaries." The professor plucked two small flowers from the ground gently, holding them up in the air. Emma's visor blipped softly, as it scanned and recognized the flowers; a scarlet rose and a dark blue violet.

Sycamore held up the rose, "The wise and miraculous Yvetal, a great eagle who brought the sky into being, her wisdom filling the minds of those whom lived beneath. The powerful and determined Xerneas, a majestic stag who gave great power to those who required it and aided the weak. Many tales and legends have been told about those two… But the youngest, yet the most mysterious of them is _The Legend of Zygarde._ "

* * *

 _Long, long ago… A time before an awfully long time ago…_

 _The world was at war. Country clashed with country, Legendary fought legendary. It was from this pain that a new legendary was born of Kalos blood._

 _A green snake rose from the ashes, determined to fight to save the world once and for all. He would accomplish this not through combat, but rather through his odd ability; his ability to perceive and talk to people in dreams. He ventured across the primal earth, attempting to talk down the other pokemon and calm them down enough. Alas, the power of dreams is only good when one relaxes, when one lays down to sleep._

 _Day after day, night after night, the snake travelled the earth, forced to fight when he wanted a peaceful end. His heart burned with sorrow, and his armor cracked and flaked away. Soon, his corporeal form of a snake disintegrated._

* * *

 ** _"Why?"_**

 _In those days, Legendaries were just that; Legends. We are all slaves to our memes, my friend. Memes… The DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They form our culture. But when a legend is forgotten, it fades. It loses power._

* * *

 _Same with Zygarde. Less people believed in the power of having a dream, a goal. More people began only to consider the means of achieving such a goal; Strength or Wisdom. Dreams became regaled only to slumber, a childish act to be laughed at. It made sense, after all. No point waiting for something to happen, hoping and dreaming._

 _But then, Yvetal saw Zygarde's sorrow and pitied him. She came by his side, the once-powerful snake now a mere hound, and called upon her brother, Xerneas, to grant him strength once more. The trio stood tall alongside each other, and began a quest across the regions to convince the Legendaries to stand down. They were mostly successful. As more people began believing in the dream of a peaceful world, Zygarde grew stronger, eventually reaching his full potential; a humanoid being._

 _He then grew weary, and sealed himself away until the time comes for his power…. The power of a unifed dream, is needed once more._

* * *

"At least, that's the translation of it." Sycamore finished, "Z… He carries an ancient weapon, and I believe it could be related, or at least heavily influenced, by this legend."

The girl in power armor turned to look at the professor, "… Could it contain Zygarde's soul? Perhaps even just shards of it…" Sycamore nodded slowly, "Very likely…"

Shauna suddenly rode past, sword in hand, "Guys! New objective! I can't say too much right now, but you gotta follow me!"

Emma stared in shock, "W-WHAT?! But I just got out of the windmill! Without harming anyone! I can't make it through another mission like that!" Just then, a group of Hunters dropped in from above, firing their guns at the the Flare Hunters. Shauna gritted her teeth, slashing through a single Hunter. A massive blue blade beam blasted from the end of her sword, eliminating several more.

Sycamore's mouth fell open, "No way… Shauna, is that a Gaia Blade?"

"A… What's gay?" Shauna swung at the earth, and a golden blast shot forwards, a wave of energy speeding towards the Hunters.

"Gaia blade! It's a theory us Kalosians have had for years; a blade made of pure Gaia energy that knocks out enemies when used instead of harming them!" Sycamore ran over, leaping over collapsed bodies and standing by the girl's side, "Incredible! I heard Z used one, but I didn't know that it actually existed like this!"

"This isn't Z's. I just heard a voice in my head… And the next thing I knew, I had this in my hands!" Shauna looked upwards.

"More and more curious! Only the ancient hero of Kalos was said to have possessed such a weapon…" The professor took a hold of the sword, gently taking it from Shauna's hands and inspecting it, "But you say this materialized before you? That voice…"

"Yeah, it was a deep, commanding voice… I didn't have my radio on, so it must have been…"

The professor gasped in amazement, "Mon ami! You have heard a Legendary!"

Emma's mind just about exploded then, "W-WHAT?!"

Shauna blinked, "He told me that somebody he was 'connected' to or something was headed for the windmill, and we needed to claim some sort of power there. Can you guys help me get there?"

The professor turned around, facing a squad of Hunters. Plasma flew, but he dodged, stabbing ahead and launching a concentrated beam. The Hunters were launched away, but the professor still kept stabbing forwards until all the enemies had been defeated.

He faced the two Flare Hunters, "Ja. Let us make haste, my friends!"

Emma spat, "Damn Hypocrite!"

* * *

 _'I'm… I'm a coward! A loser! A Scaredy-Coward…' Croaky sobbed, hiding behind a nearby trash can as I was getting struck in the face repeatedly. My screams of pain sounded throughout the city, but for Croaky, they rang out especially loud as a testament of her failure to protect me._

 ** _"Croaky, do you read me?! Come in!"_** _Y spoke in her headset. The frog sadly placed a hand on the device, listening in closer._

 ** _"What are you doing, hiding away like that! You can't just sit there crying while Z is getting beaten up!"_** _Y spoke into her microphone. Her Mega Ring flickered, a soft magenta light covering the surrounds._

 _The Ash-Greninja slowly looked up at me. I was losing large amounts of blood, lacerations all over my jacket and powered-down armor. Inepte kept punching me in the face over and over again, but I still held on._

 ** _"Z needs you. I want you to stand up, now. He can't do this alone… Even though he is strong…"_**

 _Inepte laughed, "What a pushover! Is this the best you got?! HAH! Let your resistance come! I'll be able to kill all of them! STARTING WITH YOU!"_

 ** _"But together, we can defeat Inepte! Once more, Croaky!"_** _Y stood before the camera, her Mega Ring now shining brightly with energy as she did. Everyone in the command centre turned to face the girl, who brought her hands together._

 ** _"This is the power of our bonds!"_**

 _Her arms were brought apart, and she began to dance. A warm energy filled her soul…_

* * *

Sycamore slashed open the doors to the jail cell, "Shauna, have you found anything yet?"

The girl lowered her dex, getting to her knees and looking down, "It seems like it's been hidden underneath this tile. Hold on." She knocked on the wooden floor, noting how it sounded hollow. Emma transformed one of her hands into a small drill, "I'll handle this."

A loud crack like lightning sounded. Everyone froze.

Aile radioed in, **_"ALL FLARE HUNTERS, EVAC NOW! HUNTER X HAS ENTERED THE BATTLEFIELD!"_**

The professor let out a Kalosian profanity, "We must hurry. He must be the man that Legendary was talking about!" The young girl holding the pokedex nodded, "What Legendary was talking, anyway?"

"Can you try narrowing it down? Was that voice male or female?" Emma asked the younger Flare Hunter, keeping both hands on her drill as it revved up and shattered the wooden floors. Shauna nodded, "Male, definitely. A commanding voice, old. Kinda like Sycamore, really…"

"Excuse me?" Sycamore questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Xerneas it is, then!" the girl in power armor stated, "Unless the Legend is fake, and Z's sword isn't really… Well, you know. And I'm just guessing here, buuut…. I think that he's tied to X."

She powered off her drill and popped it out from the floors, reaching in. Her hand met a steel plate hidden beneath the wood, and tugged it out quickly, "Tada! What do you think?"

A shining blue breastplate with a scarlet ruby inlaid within. She scanned the plate, a red glow lighting up her visor as she did, "…This is a Hunter Breastplate… But all the other information within it is encoded too well!

Aile spoke, ** _"I can probably use our tech to crack the encryption. Shauna, get a copy of its programs! Emma, scan its physical shape and whatever else you can decode! We need enough information to create a virtual copy of that breastplate."_**

"Hey, I have the actual thing right here!" Emma chuckled, tossing the armor plating upwards and catching it as it fell back down, "Why can't steal that from Mc-Bluey here?"

Another blast. The windmill shook violently.

 ** _"Hey, you want to make X find our base, be my guest. And you'll be fighting his newest armor personally!"_**

The Essentia unit rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. Geez."

The professor sat down in thought, "… This armor's ruby… It's not a Mega Stone. It looks more like a… Hmm?!" He rose, shocked, "No… It's too unstable! There's no way…!"

The dexholder and the experiment turned to face the professor, "What's wrong, sir?"

 _"Mon ami, the situation is more grave that I thought! We must increase the rate of our activities!"_

* * *

Inepte stomped on my chest with a dark laugh, "Is that the best you got, Z?! Some weakling akin to a punching bag?" He pulled me up by my neck again. I let out a soft moan of pain, reaching for my sword, "You… You can't win…"

"Oh really? Let's look at the facts, people!" the Flare Admin addressed the crowd watching, "Crushed body, no energy. His Pokemon are frozen in ice blocks or fainted. His allies have all run like cowards… And what's that I hear? X is coming?"

I strained to hear. The familiar sound of a Mega Arm charging up nearby drifted towards my limp body.

"Look around you! What do you see? Your time is up now, Z!" Inepte's dark grin widened, "It's only me and you, and nobody's gonna save you now!"

He pulled out his own Mega Arm at last, pressing it to my chest, "Send my regards to Darkrai."

 ** _"INEPTE!"_**

The Flare Admin turned about, facing the crowd, "So, another person has come to challenge me? Who thinks they stand a chance without proper weapons?"

 ** _"I do."_** _Croaky spoke, marching out._

 _The crowd let out a shocked cry. It wasn't possible. Pokemon couldn't talk! There was no way this was possible! But here she stood. A Greninja with red markings, a large shuriken and a shining golden aura marched from the crowd. She held out a hand, **"We have played with you for too long. You think you're so powerful don't you? Hurting others makes you feel good, doesn't it?"**_

 _Croaky's hand flew to her shuriken, **"Well, I doubt we do."**_

 _The Flare Grunt spat, "Another life to take. Frog legs for dinner tonight."_

 _He dashed forwards, dropping me to the ground. He fired his gun at the pokemon, a blue charged shot blasting out from the end. The Greninja calmly brought her shuriken forwards, blocking the blow, **"Attack after attack."**_

 _Inepte seemed confused, "Hmm? You're not dying like most others. Let me try that again…"_

 ** _"Not a chance. HYDRO VORTEX!"_**

 _The ground began to shake, as Croaky brought her hands out to the side. Water suddenly burst forth, growing into a massive wave. It roared towards the Flare Admin, who struggled to put on his oxygen tank. He barely managed to do so before becoming soaked._

 ** _"WHERE ARE YOU?!"_** _he roared, looking around his surroundings. He pulled out his spear, launching another ice shot at what he thought was his opponent…_

 ** _"Surprise."_**

 _Croaky was behind him, punching him into the ground. Inepte let out a yell, swinging back with his spear, but Croaky caught it in one hand and snapped it in half, **"Twigs and sticks."**_

 _The Flare Grunt was defenceless, as the pokemon punched him into the air. The crowd gasped, as the two burst from the river they had been swept into, flying into the skies above. Their forms became shilouetted against the sun, Inepte trapped in the middle as a blue blur struck him again and again and again, water raining down from on high._

 _Inepte was left spinning, still in the air, before the Greninja brought up her fist. The golden aura flared up one last time._

 ** _"This is for Z."_**

 _She unleashed her punch, a final smash into his chest. The Flare Admin struck the concrete, his armor shattering at last._

 _He weakly raised an arm, "I… Impossible… I… I was supposed to be… the strongest… I thought… Lysan…"_

 ** _"You thought wrong."_** _Croaky spat, kicking his body. Inepte finally collapsed._

 _The Greninja's aura faded._

 ** _"Z? Come in? Z? ZEEEED!"_** Go yelled into my headset. The crowd finally gathered around me, shocked at this mysterious man who had just fought a blue demon who had claimed to protect them. The entire situation was surreal, odd.

But now they knew why we fought.

A man clad in blue spoke, "Get him to a pokemon center! We can help him there!"

I have no memories of what happened next.

* * *

 _Sycamore turned to Shauna, "Well, how is it?"_

 _"99% copied. The device seems to be stuck, though, but we should be able to escape the city soon. Emma, how's the situation with X?"_

 _The girl peered out the window. She could now make out a blue figure firing away at the large bulkhead leading inside, "Getting closer, guys! We need to get outta here! Aile, prepare to beam us up!"_

 _A sickening crunch, as the door gave in. Shauna nodded, "100% loaded! Evac now!"_

 _Emma nodded, **"Beam us out, Aile!"**_

 _In several flashes of light, they were gone._

 _Mere seconds later, the door to the cell flew off its hinges as a white glove tore it off in a rage._

 _"He escaped…?!"_

* * *

 ** _MISSION COMPL_** ** _Σ_** ** _T_** ** _Σ_** ** _!  
[ALL OBJECTIVES CLEARED]_**

* * *

 _I awoke._

"Ugh… Where… Go?" a bright light shone in my eyes. I dragged my body upright, noticing all the cables and wires attached to my powersuit. I tapped my right wristband, deactivating the UnderShirt. The cables fell off, leaving me lying in bed, dazed and wounded…

Wait, let me rephrase that.

Dazed, wounded AND wearing nothing but my boxers.

I regret putting on my light-pink ones now.

The door to the room opened, and… X walked in?! No, it can't be… Not here! How?!

"So, you're finally awake." This man spoke. Now that I got a better look at him, he looked slightly different to X. Same hair-style, same grey eyes… But he wore glasses, and his own blue jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a white T-shirt.

I nodded, "X. What do you want from me?"

"I see you're aquainted with my son, then." The man spoke, taking a seat next to my bed. That woke me up.

"You're- You're his father?!" I asked, confused, "But… Then… why….?!"

"Too many questions, Z. Let me answer them like so; Yes, I am X's father." The man spoke, holding out his hand, "My name is Dr Antonie Calem, the PRIK researcher of medical science. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Flare Hunter."

I shook his hand, "Indeed. Now, what's all this about your son trying to kill me?"

The man shook his head sadly, "Yes… That… Z, you must stop him! I fear that it is not himself that is currently in control of his actions in his armor, but the other way around. When he passed by earlier, I stood in the streets, attempting to calm him down."

At that thought, I flinched. That sure ended well.

"He just ran past, oblivious to the fact his own father was there. In addition, his armor… It glowed. An odd white aura, one that made me feel angered. Honestly, I cannot believe my son would go down this road." He sighed, looking out the window at the road below, "We waited until he left to bring you here proper. Before then, we needed to find somewhere to hide you…"

I sniffed the air, taking in the strong smell in the room, "A dumpster?"

"Our apologies. Our options were limited at the time."

"No problem." I gave a thumbs up with a grin, "Better to smell bad than to die any day."

Antonie let out a chuckle, "Indeed, my good sir. After all, you and your pokemon are alive now, are they not?"

 _My… **OH, CRUD!**_

"Um, what pokemon?"

"Two blue ones and an orange one, all bipedal. One of the blue ones kept mumbling over and over about how she had 'shown that bastard' excitedly, while the other two were already very unconscious, with burns caused by the ice. They're lucky to be alive… The blue hound, in particular."

"Why's that?"

"Her fur wouldn't have been enough to keep out the cold. She would have died of hypothermia if your Braixen didn't save her life."

* * *

 _'Shoot, this is not good!' Ryu thought to himself, 'Z's dying, and I'm frozen! The ice's too thick for me to melt through!'_

 _A loud clunk, as Chris slammed into him, freezing solid as well. The fox growled, 'Gah! She's down too! It's all up to Z now… But for the time being, I better help Chris!'_

 _Being a Steel/Fighting type, Chris was faring the cold worse than Ryu. Her body temperature fell to dangerous levels, until Ryu began charging up fire in his hands. In that instant, he and Chris were in each other's arms, the fiery fox burning as he kept the aura wolf alive._

 _'Chris… You better not die on me…'_

* * *

I shook my head in disbelief, "Ryu? Saving Chris's life? That's something I can see him doing, alright. So, what about Croaky?"

"She's okay, just a little tired. I managed to use her radio to reach your base, and they're sending over somebody to pick you up now." The doctor replied, "So, Serena's with you too? And the famous Professor Willow and his grand-daughter? You really get around, don't you?"

Silently, I shook my head, "More than you know… But why pick me up in person? Can't they just-"

Beaming out now would be dangerous. Then, people would know we had teleportation technology, and who would shut up about that then? That would REALLY blow our cover in North Kalos…

"Huh? You were saying?"

I shook my head, "N-Never mind. So, about X…"

The doctor looked at the roof, "Yes, X… He has grown more violent, as I'm sure you've seen. I'm not sure I even want him to be part of the Hunters anymore, seeing how that one you fought turned out to be a Flare Grunt, decieving us all…"

"Trust me… That's only the tip of the iceberg." I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my forehead, "We're at war, doctor. We need all the help we can get. Thanks for healing me up here. Anything else you want to inform me?"

"Yes, actually. You must… You need to! You must defeat him as soon as possible! I shall continue this conversation in the next town, **_Anistar City_**. That is my home town, and your friends too. Please don't hesitate to ask Y… wherever she is for information for X… I don't know it fully myself, but maybe she does…"

I hopped to my feet, "Understood, Dr Calem. I'll do whatever I can to save your son. I promise!" As these words, the door of the ward flew open, and a maroon-clad girl flew into my arms, tears falling from her eyes, "Z! Are you okay?! I was so scared when somebody talked into your radio, I thought you had been captured and were being tortured again!"

I rubbed Go's chestnut hair, "…Don't worry. I'm safe now, thanks to Dr Calem here. Again, thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Your Pokemon are already in your bag and I managed to repair your clothes again." The man looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "It's odd to see someone like you wearing a baseball cap slashing through enemies."

The programmer by my side laughed, "Well, we don't think of it like that! Thank you, sir!"

Hastily, Go grabbed my arm, tugging me out of the door. I grunted, struggling in her grip, "What- What the?!"

She picked up my bag and clothes off a nearby table, before walking over to the restrooms of the Pokemon centers.

* * *

"Hurry up. We don't have much time now."

I ran into the showers, closing the door and adjusting the water temperature, "What do you mean?"

The girl sent out her Pikachu, holding it in her arms and petting it to calm her pounding heart, "It should be obvious, Z…"

"What? I blew our cover? I'm sorry, but you saw Inepte." I sighed, washing under my arm-pits with a small bottle of soap from my bag, "If he wasn't defeated, civilians could have been hurt."

"Actually, there were over 100 SOS calls from the city while you were fighting. Y noted that it was enough to call a small army." Go mused, scratching behind Piku's ears. The Pikachu purred happily to her trainer's actions, "Remember? The Prism Transmitters are still offline. They're relying on backup radios. At most, their HQ should get the signals… three, four days from now?"

"Also…" she shyly added, "I may have used you and Emma as signal jammers, draining your armor's energy…"

I froze, washing my… legs. Yeah, let's go with that. I had detected that my armor was glowing less brightly during missions, but I never thought that they were… How did Go… Was it while I slept?

"That's… something."

Go broke down, "I'm sorry, Z! Please! I didn't mean to hurt you like that at all! I just didn't want us to get…" She pulled her Pikachu into her chest, sobbing openly, "Why? Why do we need to fight like this all the time for something so trivial?!"

"How much damage would I take if my power wasn't being siphoned?" I asked politely.

"… Not a scratch." Go sniffed.

"And how much power was my armor drained from, Go?"

"…70%. I really tried to keep power costs low, Z! I didn't mean for you to get so wounded from…" Piku struggled against Go's grip, letting out the occasional'PIK!' or 'CHU!' as she fought to get out.

"Wow… Hey, wait. I defeated hundreds of Hunters with just 30% power?!" I gasped.

"Pretty much. Looks like you hate me for it, right?"

"No… Why would I hate you for something you did for the greater good?"

 _Runners ran with weights attached to their legs to become stronger. My own mother used to use weighted saddles while training her Rhyhorns to ensure they would be able to move faster when the time came to race._

 _My armor had been acting as its own limiter, one that made me afraid of taking damage, one that strengthened me. If it wasn't drained, then… If a Hunter caught me unaware with my pants down…_

"So… So you're not mad at me?" Go asked politely, wiping her tears. Piku finally escaped from her tight grip, growling and sitting by Go's side.

"Not really. You guys saved my life, actually. There was no way I could have handled an army in this state, any state. I guess you're right." I washed out dirt from my brown hair with a chuckle, "Thank you…"

The programmer was silent for a few seconds… Before speaking again.

"So… Why didn't you use her?"

"Huh? What?"

"Chris's Mega Evolution, dummy! Have you forgotten entirely about it?" Go asked angrily, "Her Aura powers could have easily pulled you through any mess you encountered! So why didn't you?!"

I let out a sigh. This question.

"I… I can't."

"Why not?!"

"… My ring's duct taped to my arm. It's not working." I muttered softly.

"… Duct taped." Go said in a deadpan. Her entire body started shaking, and Piku had the sense to leap away before she exploded.

 ** _"DUCT TAPED?! THE REASON WHY YOU COULDN'T MEGA EVOLVE… IS BECAUSE THE DAMN RING WAS DUCT TAPED TO YOUR WRIST?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DUCT TAPE IT THERE?!"_**

"It was too big! It kept sliding off my wrist!" I replied, a little scared of the girl now, "Please don't hurt me!" I pulled on my pants, stepping out of the cubicle. It was clearly visible on my left arm that the black metal ring was held on by grey strips of the adhesive now. Go's eye twitched wildly, before she let out a sigh.

"Next time, tell me if something like that happens! Just give me a sec while I remove the tape." She reached for my wrist. I quickly snatched it away, "Um, maybe I should just carefully do it off like, um… in a non-hurty manner…"

I used scratch on the tape! It wasn't very effective.

The programmer grumbled, "Don't be such a wuss! Hyah!"

 ** _RIIIP!_**

 ** _"THE PAIN! AAAAAARGH! OH SWEET ARCEUS!"_** I screamed, as some of the arm hair around my wrist were brutally torn from my body. Go looked at the single strip of tape now in her hands, before tossing it aside and looking back at my Mega Ring, "Three more. Hold still and stop squirming."

I let out another cry. This could hurt a lot.

* * *

 ** _"AAAAAAAAARGH!"_**

 ** _RIIIIP!_**

 ** _"HOLD STILL YOU!"_**

 ** _RIP! RIIIIII-Pop!_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAGH!"_**

 ** _"DARN, IT SNAPPED OFF! HANG IN THERE!"_**

 ** _RIIIIIIIIP!_**

 ** _"FOOOOOOOOO!"_**

 ** _"ONE MORE! HOLD STEADY!"_**

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII-Pop!_**

 ** _"GAAAAAAUAAAH! STOP THAT!"_**

 _A Nurse Joy lowered her headset, confused. That didn't sound like Bach to her. After glancing around for a bit, she gave a shrug, getting back to her classical music and tea._

* * *

 ** _RIIIIIIP!_**

 ** _"SWEET HONEY ICE TEA! FUDGE UNDERWEAR CARROT KALE!"_** I swore loudly, clutching my sore wrist. Go tossed aside the wet and smelly duct-tape with a hiss, "Hey, don't think I'm happy manhandling your body hairs too, you know."

My arm was now red and stinging with pain, the metal Mega Ring sliding off and clanking to the floor. My partner shook her head, "Oh, man up. It's only a tiny bit of tape! Look, I'll make it up to you when we get back to HQ, okay? Do you have everything?"

I looked inside my bag, picking up my Mega Ring and placing it within with a sniff, "Y…Yeah…"

"Good. Hurry up and put on your jacket. I'm getting tired of looking at your chest." The girl shuddered. I nodded slowly, pulling my shirt back on. Go let out a small smile, red staining her cheeks slightly, "Much better."

Piku hopped into my arms, as I place my arm ove Go's shoulder, "Okay. Y, beam us back."

 ** _"…Copy that."_** Professor Sycamore responded, **_"I'm still learning the ropes of this device, so it may be a bit bumpy. Here you go."_**

We vanished in flashes of red.

* * *

I arrived back within the HQ, stepping from the Transerver with a wave, "What's cooking?"

Shauna ran over, wrapping her arms around me, "Z! You're okay!" I patted her brown hair, looking around the teleport room. Y, Aile, and Emma stood there, the Essentia Unit tapping her foot.

"Z, where's Go?"

 ** _"AAAAA-Oof!"_**

The girl slammed into the teleporter's base with a loud clunk. She groaned, "My head… Professor, too fast… Ow…"

 ** _"My apologies."_**

"Right… Z, we need to talk. Xerneas just spoke to Shauna and gave her a sword. The sword vanished before we could investigate it, but at least my Pokemon evolved!" Y beamed, hugging me, "Thanks, Z."

"Don't thank me. It's because of Epona, right Shauna?"

The girl smiled, "I helped too! The armor plans have been downloaded to Professor Willow's computer, and he's analyzing them now. They have more energy than his current armor, abvously, but the crystal that powers it was… It's another Z-crystal.

I blinked, "Huh? A Z-Crystal? What's that? Why does it have my name on the front?"

"So funny, Z… No, they're named off Zeta Energy, a different form of Mega Energy. It's weaker, but if channeled in a certain way…" Y seemed deep in thought, "They can do amazing things for Pokemon."

"Through a dance." I realized.

"Through a dance. Crazy, I know, but that's just how it works. I think that the link between trainer and Pokemon is required to trigger both." The ex-Hunter noted, "That's why I could trigger it, and you couldn't."

I stroked my chin, "Hmm… That's pretty neat… Y, you wanna go handle the next mission with me? I think Croaky's use could be imperative to our next are."

"We'll talk about that later. Z, was there anything else to report?"

"…I met X's father. He told me to ask you about X."

Y closed her eyes. It was time at last. Time to tell the truth.

 _After all, it was her fault._

 _"…I'll tell you later."_ She muttered softly, turning about to leave. She saluted, walking off, "Otherwise, good mission. Get rested up for tomorrow. I think the war is reaching its conclusion."

Go ran up to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" The blond whipped around, angrily facing Go, "What did I tell you?! Head back to your rooms! Rest up!" The programmer followed her grumpily, "Hey! Don't just run away without-"

 ** _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_** Y yelled, punching Go in the gut and sending her into a nearby wall. The Programmer let out a cry, getting up slowly, "What was that for?!"

Serena shot us an angry glare, before jogging away. I slowly helped Go to her feet, "Let's give her some space. Maybe the subject of X is rather touchy for her…" Emma nodded, "C'mon, let's head in for Dinner! I'm so hungry, I could eat a Tentacool!"

I nodded, "Alright. Just give me a bit first."

* * *

Ryu opened his eyes, sitting up in the bed, "Hey, Z. Looks like I failed you again, eh…?" He looked around the room silently, noting that I had taken off my shirt, revealing the lavender Plasma pendant around my neck and my black T-shirt.

"From the reports I heard, you saved Chris's life. If she died…" I patted the fox's head. The orange pokemon chuckled, pushing my hand aside, "I see… So, did I do well?"

"Yeah… Ryu, why do you want to succeed so much?" I looked at a pot plant on the windowsill. It was a small bonsai tree with neatly trimmed branches and cute little leaves…

"Why not? If anything, it makes me feel better." He stood up, stretching, "As a Psychic, I can sense hints of how others feel around me. When you're happy… It calms me, really. It's so strange…"

I paused, turning to look at the fox.

"In a war like this one, everyone's filled with anger, rage. Yet… When you and Go are in contact… This warm feeling washes over you. I think the same feeling came over me when I heated myself up to protect Chris…" he plucked off a small twig, gnawing it in thought, "Love. It's so strange."

The atmosphere instantly grew awkward. I glanced over at my Pokemon, "…Love?"

"You know… When you really, really like someone? Say… If I told you I had a crush on someone, will you tell me who you like? I know it's a little off for me to say it but… I just want to know, okay…?" the fox smirked.

I barked a laugh. Of course, somebody from the 'region of Love' as it was nicknamed back in Unova would ask me that. I should have seen this coming. Well, he asked it anyway, right? So I guess I should give an answer.

"Your psychic abilities don't lie." I simply spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ryu dunked his fist, "Yes! I knew it! Then… I guess you've worked mine out too, eh?"

"Go."

"Chris."

We exchanged glances, before bursting into laughter. It was like we had shared a joke between the two of us. Just Ryu and myself, together in that room, enjoying each other's company. But his comment still made me think.

Go did what was best for us all, but she still felt terrible about the fact that I would get hurt if she did. I fought for Kalos, but if Go was to be captured, I would surely lose it. Was this what they meant by 'love'? To protect someone, even when you yourself were on the verge of death?

Love…

* * *

(Pokemon- The Magikarp Song)

Emma hummed to herself, tossing a slab of Magikarp onto the stove, **_"Totally pathetic, unreliable…"_** Procuring a spatula, she prodded the fish as it sizzled away, ** _"Known throughout the world for being super weak!"_**

 ** _"Maybe in ancient times, they were really strong! That's what the rumors say, but they're prolly wrong!"_** she materialized an apron onto her chest, engaging her phase blades to slice a lemon in half before pouring the juices from within upon the dish. She sniffed the air, taking in the scent, before continuing, **_"But now it's so weak, it's the weakest in the land! That one finds it really really sad."_**

Her MP3 Player clicked up a notch on the volume, as she walked over to a nearby shelf and picked up some herbs, **_"The weak Pokemon! That's you Magikarp! But even though you're the weakest, you've still won my heart!"_**

The fish began smoking, and Emma paused, flipping it over-

 ** _"What is that dreadful smell?"_**

(Music Paused)

Emma spun around instantly, "Oh, Professor Sycamore! Um…. I was making dinner."

The professor looked at the reincarnation of Emily in disbelief. He didn't recall her being so bad at cooking. Perhaps this wasn't a 100% recreation of the woman he and Thomas remembered back then…

A loud 'FWOOSH', followed by a bright orange tongue of flame blasting from the pan. Emma flinched, before smiling awkwardly, "I'll… Um… turn it off now."

"Yes… Emily, it just happens that I have experience in culinary creations. Perhaps I may be able to help you in making dinner." The professor spoke, as the girl poured the burnt remains of her previous attempt to make dinner into the rubbish bin. Sycamore picked up the crushed lemons off the table, "Emily, go fetch another Magikarp."

Emma nodded, opening the fridge and pulling out another frozen fish, "Yep, it's here."

"Excellent. Now, grease the pan…"

Outside the room, Trevor looked in, smiling to himself.

 _"Looks like they're getting along just fine."_

* * *

"So, what's the news?" Thomas Willow rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was still clad in his black bedrobes, having been awakened several minutes ago from his afternoon nap.

The professor shuddered, thinking about the manner in which he was awakened.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _"No… There's still 21%... Damn… Charger…. Where is the…" Willow tossed and turned in his bed, having one of his recurring nightmares. To describe it, it was like he was trapped in a small box which was closing in on him, with a small percentage on the top right of his vision. He could hear voices from outside and commotion as somebody fumbled for… something. But the walls kept closing in… and in… and…_

 ** _"HEY! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAH! 0%!"_** _Willow screamed, as a cold sensation washed over him. He backflipped from the bed, kicking the random person with a bucket on her head out of the way before running from the room, karate-chopping the door open._

 _Aile let out a groan, lifting up the bucket, "That could have gone better…"_

* * *

 _Now…_

The Professor shook his head, shrugging it off. One of these days, he would need to find out what these weird dreams meant.

"Mrs Prarie, what's wrong?"

The woman sitting at the work bench opened up the chest piece of Aile's armor, "I've found this hidden inside the primary shield core. It doesn't seem like it belongs there. Would you know what it is?"

She put a pair of pliers into the suit, clamping around it and tossing it upwards. Willow caught the small black device with a whistle, "Huh? A USB? This is odd… Quick, fetch me my tablet." The woman nodded quickly, running off, "Alright."

Willow placed the USB on the table. It wasn't anything too flashy, just your common blood red tansparent casing with the USB drive inside. A red F was engraved on the back, and Willow noted how there seemed to be LEDs all over the device. Looks like it would be really flashy were it to be plugged in.

"Here you go."

Prarie was back, holding a small bottle of protein pills. Willow face-faulted, "Ah, screw it. I'll go fetch it myself. Hang in here."

In a few seconds, he had returned, Pokepad and laptop in hand. He set the devices on the table, activating his proxy server to prevent detection, the signal scrambler, the false signal provider, the signal alert, the offline feed, the virtual machine and incognito mode.

"That's an awful lot of precautions." Prarie whistled, "Are you sure that you aren't over-reacting?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Willow asked, lowering his tinfoil hat over his head, "Alright, let's bust this bad boy open."

He jammed the red USB into the ports on his laptop, opening the contents. An eyebrow ticked upwards, "Huh? Schematics. I'll just decrypt this…" He clicked on the file twice, and then…

 ** _"That's not good, is it?"_** Prarie enquired.

"No, not really." Willow gulped.

Before him on the screen was the Ω-X armor, but next to it was…

* * *

 _Y slumped on her bed, sobbing to herself. How could X have betrayed them like he did…? How could he have sold hem all out just like that?_

 _It can't… He promised that he would… All those years ago…_

 _Fragments of scattered memories passed through her head, as she reached into her bag and drawing out a simple yellow scarf with a browned bloodstain in the middle. Her old friend had helped her all those years ago with it… But could it be possible that she could change him back to how he was with it?_

 _"It still bleeds…"_

* * *

Aile happily stuffed the roast fish into her mouth, _"Délicieux!"_

* * *

 _"This is all your fault!"_

 ** _"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A SEC TO THINK!"_**

 _"Look, let's just face facts here! You done goofed! You screwed up! W-We're going to get spotted here!"_

 ** _"HUSH! Do you WANT us to get caught! I came here for my scoop, I'ma not leavin' till I get mah scoop!"_**

 _"Will you stop putting your elbow there?! It hurts my neck!"_

 ** _"Then don't put your neck there! Look, K.C. I like you as a friend, but can you just stop hugging me for one second!?"_**

 _"I-I can't help it! I'm freakin' out here! You know I don't do tight, dark spaces!"_

 ** _"Well, unless you want to get captured, figure something out yourself!"_**

 _"F-FINE! MAYBE I WILL!"_

 _*Thud! Click click click click… SHOVE! THUMP!*_

 ** _"N-No, wait! Come back, K.C! Don't leave me here alone!"_**

 _The hangar of the FH 'Guardian' was silent._

 ** _"It's scary in here…"_**


	19. First Blood

**Chapter 18- First Blood  
** _In which X's past comes to light_

* * *

A trio of red blurs. Two were dark maroon, one bright scarlet. Sirens went off as we dashed forwards, mowing hundreds of Hunters in our way. Y gulped, **_"There's so many of them! However could we possibly defeat them all?!"_**

Go turned to face me, smirking and tilting her cap, **_"We've come this far, Z! Let them send their armies! We will defeat all of them! LET'S GO!"_**

I screamed, charging forwards and swinging my blade, **_"I'M BEGINNING THE MISSION!"_**

* * *

 _ **MISSION START!**_

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

 _I woke to the sounds of alarms going off and rumbling. Terrified, I jumped to my feet, "WAH! RED ALERT! X IS ATTACKING!" Ryu leapt out of the bed by my side, "I'll take the rear! Z, run up and engage the front!"_

 _Aile's voice boomed over the speakers,_ ** _"ALL UNITS! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN, AILE KASKETT SPEAKING! WE HAVE RECEIVED INFORMATION CONCERNING NEW ENEMY PLACEMENTS! I REPEAT! WE ARE TAKING OFF! FOLD YOUR TRAY TABLES UP AND KEEP ALL ELECTRONIC SIGNALS MASKED! FULL THRUST!"_**

* * *

 _The Guardian rumbled, before its rear engines began to glow a dark blue. This blue cleared, before becoming a brilliant cyan. Moss and plants burned beneath the boosters, before a loud hissing sounded from the swamp. The landing legs folded into the side of the craft, as mud splattered from the sides wildly, attempting to maintain their grip on our ship._

 _But slowly, surely, and shakily, the ship rose._

 _Free from the constraints of gravity, the craft continued to roar louder and louder, rockets folding from beneath to aid its ascent. With a loud pop, it shuddered free of the mud, soaring into the air. The air inside the ship hissed, as it repressurised for the Flare Hunters inside._

 _The Guardian took flight._

 _Inside this massive bolted behemoth, Aile sat at the steering yoke, Prarie behind her, "10 O'clock and 2 O'clock… You got this… c'mon…"_

* * *

 _After a few moments, I slowly peeled myself off the floor. All of a sudden, everything was so… so bright. I slowly walked over to my window, confused and shocked. Each step I took required slightly more strength to move forwards, oddly enough, but still I walked over._

 _The bright morning daylight greeted me, below the white cotton-like clouds of water vapour. It was official. We were in the sky!_

 _My heart wouldn't stop pounding, as the craft leveled out and the ship maintained a steady bright sunlight continued to pour into my window, the engine's roar calming to a pleasant hum. Ryu let out a gasp, peering out the window, "We… We're flying! It's just like an airplane! Awesome!"_

 _I paused, turning to Ryu, "Wait, were you sleeping in my bed?"_

 _The fox flushed red, turning away._

* * *

 ** _-MISSION BRIEFING-_**

* * *

 _Aile was met with applause as she proudly strode into the room, "Hey guys! We be flyin' now!"_

 _Tierno hollered over to the mechanic, "DO A BARREL ROLL!"_

 _The firey fox in the vincinity elbowed him, "How about we don't."_

 _"_ _Aww…"_

 _"_ _Anyway! I suppose I should tell you the reason why we're flying. It's simple." Aile turned around to face Professor Willow, "Wanna tell them why?"_

 _"_ _Indeed. Z, we have located the final location of the Hunter Forces! They're all gathering around_ _ **Anistar City!**_ _" The professor placed Emma's helmet on the table, activating the hologram and providing a display of the city, "The City has a large stone, known as the_ _ **'Grande Stone'**_ _. I'm guessing you know that this is no ordinary rock, right?"_

 _"_ _Indeed!" Trevor whistled, "They must be trying to steal it and use the profits from its sale to fund their business! Those bastards!"_

 _We all paused to look at the researcher boy, who shrugged, "What?"_

 _"…_ _Or they could be using the Mega Stone's power to create this." Professor Sycamore entered the room, clicking open a file on the hologram. Another image appeared. This one made my eyes widen._

 _"…_ _The hell is…"_

 _It was red, with a white line running down the breastplate. A triangular blue forehead gem shone on its helmet, also a blood red. In its hands was a replica of my own legendary sword, and it glowed with a dark aura._

 _"_ _This is the_ _ **Zero**_ _armor." Sycamore breathed, slowly rotating the model, "It's schematics were hidden inside Aile's armor. Apparently, this is to be Lysandre's personal powersuit when the world is remade in his image. As for the power output… Compared to X's Ω-X armor, it's 9000:1. His favor."_

 _Y turned pale, "…Oh my gosh…"_

 _"_ _That's what I said too. Luckily, the schematics are in our hands, and we discreetly edited them. His armor's power, should this ever be built, will only be about 10% more powerful than X." Sycamore smiled, "And what's more, I've finished construction of a copy of this armor for Z. I can beam it onto you should you need to engage X in battle. I must warn you, though. This is what you call a 'glass cannon'."_

 _Aile scratched the back of her head, "Taking away all that power lowered it's defenses to those of a standard Hunter Armor. It won't survive too much like that."_

 _Prarie came in, "Enough time has been wasted, Z. You must hurry to the battlefield as soon as possible."_

 _Y was silent for a few seconds, before speaking softly, "My home… Z, the next Gym badge is here as well…"_

 _I saluted, "Copy that."_

 _"_ _It would be too easy to spot you if you just beamed into the area." Willow spoke up, "That's why we're over a few thousand feet in the air. Remember the maguffin from the first few- I mean, my laser Wingsuit? I've been adding some adjustments to them. Take these."_

 _He passed Go and Y bodysuits, but handed me a small chip, "Z, it can be incorporated into your ARM-or already. Just place it into your wrist slot." He held up a smaller, cigar-sized tube as well, "And take care of this. It's a Synergy Powered Rebreather, just like you requested."_

 _I studied my right wrist, locating the slot and placing the chip within, "These could come in handy." I quietly tucked the oxygen device into my pocket._

 _The programmer beamed, "This is the_ ** _Klece-Camo_** _. It actively changes to match your surroundings, making the user invisible for a certain period of time. The plan is you three fly in, invisible to the naked eye. Of course, Hunter scanners could pick up your heat signatures, but it's better than no camo at all."_

 _I tapped my right wrist, and the familiar blue webbing appeared. My body went invisible, save for a thin outline, "Nice work. About time somebody made something like this."_

 _Sycamore coughed, "Willow…"_

 _"_ _Um… Sycamore made the camo tech. I just programmed it in. Alright, then! Z, you know your mission. Proceed to the main deck and prepare to fly."_

 _Go, Y and myself saluted,_ ** _"Yes, Sir!"_**

 _ **We finished this! Right here, right now!**_

* * *

 _We walked towards the deck of the craft, preparing for battle. Ryu joined me as I walked past, followed by Chris. I looked down at my sword, pondering how it came to this. We had fought our way this far… But now, it all comes down to me, fighting X._

 _How did it have to end like this? Was there a better way?_

 _I turned to Go, "Hey, Go, you've been oddly quiet until now. Is something wrong?"_

 _She turned to face me, her face pale. Very pale._

 _"_ _Z… I don't think the takeoff was good for my gut…" she whispered, stumbling about. I ran over, placing my arm over her shoulder, "A-Ack! You're not wounded, are you?! Here, I can probably carry you if needed!"_

 _"…_ _ **BLARGH!"**_

 _Go bent over, throwing up last night's roast Magikarp all over the floors. I winced, as I quickly jumped away, "Oh! I'll get a mop or something!"_

 _Behind us, Y laughed, "Aw, Go… You aren't airsick, are you?"_

 _"_ _No…" she moaned, "It's the fish… Ugh…"_

 _Gently, I rubbed her back, as we continued to walk towards the main deck, "You still want to go ahead?"_

 _She looked up, looking slightly better, "Compared to eternal conflict, a bit of spew isn't that bad. I'm good, thanks. C'mon! Let's head to the top deck!" She jogged off with these words, a look of determination on her face._

 _Y burst into uncontrollable laughter. I turned to face her, "Huh?"_

 _"_ _Nothing… It just reminded me of something that happened between X and myself when we were younger…" She paused, "…I'll tell you later, Z. Let's go!"_

 _I nodded, charging down the hallway after my partner. It was time to enter the battlefield._

* * *

 _The elevator's doors clunked open, and a strong gust of wind caught in my face. I shivered at the cold, before stepping forwards._

 _Emma was waiting for us, sipping a can of cola, "I got bored of waiting inside to see you guys off, so I came out here to cool off!" She hopped off the railing on which she sat, walking towards us, "Z, this is… no offence, CRAZY! I mean, you've never flown before!"_

 _"_ _Once. I did it once." I muttered in reply._

 _"_ _-Okay, once. But still! They have guns! You are moving targets!" She pointed at the clouds below, "If you guys go down there, you are at serious risk of death! They've literally got an army!"_

 _The girl looked genuinely worried about the three of us. Her lavender eyes studied how we looked, our expressions of determination, strength and worry. Her own face was one of a stressed fear._

 _"_ _Emma, you should know all about the impossible. If you believe, you believe that you can do something, and if you strive towards that goal…" Y spoke, her grey eyes shining blue as they reflected the skies around us, "You can do anything."_

 ** _"_** ** _Listen. In life, you can choose any side you want to stand for. Each of us has the power to uphold what we believe in our own way. How you use that power is up to you."_**

 _Serena looked over the deck of the ship, "Today, we stand to fight against Team Flare._ _ **And I don't intend to give up until the end."**_

 ** _'_** ** _Never give up until the end…'_** _a voice echoed in the girl's head. Subconsciously, the sensation of a cloth wrapping around her knee made her smile inwardly._

 _"_ _Alright. Enough talk. Just… If you're going to die, tell us beforehand, okay?" Emma smiled softly, a tear in her eye. Go gently used her glove to wipe the tear off the girl's face._

 _"_ _We don't intend to."_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _This is Z. All units check in."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Go here. I'm ready."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Y. I've… I'm ready."_**

* * *

 _Professor Willow sipped his tea, looking out from the top deck, "Mission Command here, all comms working."_

 _This was it. The moment of truth. The moment to end this war… or worsen it, should they fail. The_ _ **Grande Stone**_ _held immense amounts of power, enough to destroy the world in the wrong hands. Team Flare had already caused so many problems. Emma. Emily's death. X's betrayal. The public's hatred of Z._

 _But bit by bit, they had managed to thin the herds, and all those battles had led to this focal point. Thomas reached onto the control panel of the ship, picking up the picture of Emily. He would have loved to see her once more… But unlike Aile's mother, she was gone. She was dead._

 _No more. No more losses._

 _Willow flicked on his comm to Go, "Go… In case you die out there… I just wanted to say… I love you very much."_

 _No response. Then…_

 ** _"…_** ** _Understood. Thanks, Gramps."_**

 _With that, Thomas Willow rose to his feet. A warm sensation on his shoulder. He turned, but nobody was there._

 _'_ _Emily…'_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _ALRIGHT! HELLO, X! WE'REEE BACK!"_**

 _Willow's voice echoed through the airship, as every Flare Hunter stood, their eyes upon those standing on the deck, facing the clouds ahead. Shauna looked up from her book for a few minutes, listening to the speakers._

 _This was important. The professor cleared his throat._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Surprised to see us? Well, I'd imagine so!"_**

 _Prarie and Aile paused, looking up from the modifications they were making to a suit of armor. Professor Sycamore turned trom his desk to face the camera showing a live view of the deck, where the three Flare Hunters stood._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Last time we met, you owned our behinds! But now, we've grown."_**

 _Tierno lowered the mop, his Ludicolo walking by his side. Silently, the two held hands, looking out the window._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _We've grown wiser. Stronger. We've learnt that this war is no game."_**

 _Trevor peered out the window, clutching the Holo-Caster that hung around his neck tightly._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _We've all lost things as a result of this war. But no more. Today, this fine Winter's day, we will win! We will stop you, once and for all!"_**

 _Thomas Willow cleared his throat. A pair of phantom thumps on his back. He turned around, yet still no one was there. With a soft chuckle, he turned back to face the microphone. The translucent visage of Emily faded back into view behind him, stifling a laugh as she stood, watching over the proceedings._

 _Willow gave the final line of his speech._

 _And yes, he was watching too many movies again._

 ** _"_** ** _Because… This… This is our Independence Day! FLARE HUNTERS! IT'S TIME TO GO!"_**

* * *

 _ **MISSION START!**_

* * *

 _We ran towards the edge of the deck, leaping off the railing and activating our flight. A trio of blue streaks painted the skies, as we dove beneath the clouds._

 _Go was to my left, Y to my right, as we swooped over a sea of blue steel and red light. The skies were dark beneath, with lightning periodically flickering overhead. Go radioed in to me, "All units, we've penetrated the Stratos! Targets in sight… 100… 200… 500?! 500 Hunters strong and counting!"_

 _A loud voice cut in through the storm, "TARGETS IN RANGE! OPEN FIRE!"_

 _A hail of plasma capable of blotting out what little sun there was flew at us. I radioed in to the HQ, "Get outta here, guys! Heavy fire, imbound!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Not if I can help it!"_** _Aile's voice replied,_ _ **"Engaging Air-Dash!"**_

 _Our suits sped up, leaving behind light-blue after-images of ourselves and cloaking. After a few seconds, the 'illusions' exploded._

 _"_ _Holographic copies! Nice!" Go smiled, "All units! Dive at the army and prioritise elimination of heavy fire first! Y, do you read me?"_

 _The girl in red was shaking, quivering in fear. She… She was flying! In the sky! It was cold… The ground beneath was like toys laid out… Just like…_

 ** _'_** ** _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!'_** _A younger version of X's voice cried in her head._

 _"…_ _Z… I… I can't do it! I'M GONNA DIE!" Y screamed, curling up into a ball and plunging like a stone towards the earth. I gasped, "SERENA! NO!"_

 _I kicked my Dash Boots, speeding in under her and catching her. The blue fire from the underside of the boots burned brightly, draining the power from my camo unit. I began flickering in and out of visibility, and the gunfire started up again._

 ** _"_** ** _ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_** _Emma screamed at Y,_ _ **"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!"**_

 _I shook my head, looking at the girl who was now clinging onto my back and crying, "Heights… Thunder… I can't… X… Where is X…?" I shrugged, and with a final flash out of visibility, I dove beneath the fire. The Hunter Commander called out again,_ _ **"I think we got him that time!"**_

 _"_ _Z, are you okay? Report in!"_

 _Clicking twice on my Holo-Caster, I responded, "Yeah, no worries here! Y's a little traumatized though. She's crying and…"_

 _"…_ _I… I'm okay. Thanks, Z." Y sniffed. Another bolt of lightning blasted past, and she let out another yelp mixed with a sob, clutching onto my back like it was the last thing she would looked concerned, performing an aileron roll and coming to my side._

 _"_ _Doesn't look like it. We're going to have to come in soon, anyway. Look!"_

 _I followed her gaze over to a massive airship, similar to our own, but scarlet with the red Team F Logo on the side. These ones had large cannons on the underside, which glowed as they charged with energy. Thomas let out a cry of shock,_ _ **"What the- Flare Airships! They're really not holding back this time!"**_

 _Then, my Holo-Caster rang again. I answered it, and_ _ **his**_ _voice sounded._

 ** _"_** ** _Z! HE-LLO?!"_**

 _I gasped,_ _ **"BLACK!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _The one and only! Z, I've got something I need to tell you!"_** _the politician said, as a burst of stray lasers nearly toasted my a groan, I responded, "What?! I'm kinda busy!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Plasma! They're working with Flare!"_**

 _I knew it… I KNEW IT!_

 _"_ _I figured that out already, Black! Why tell me now?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I tried calling before, but I couldn't reach you! Were you being blocked by something?"_**

 _Go swerved out of the way of a missile, leaping atop another and firing her gun away at the missile launcher, before resuming flight, "Yeah! Team Flare tried to kill us! We had to go lie low for several days, Black!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Well, that explains why there's been no news from Kalos here! Somebody must have been controlling the media! But that's not important right now!"_** _Black sounded urgent, hurried even,_ _ **"Z, where are you right now?"**_

 _A plasma burst flew at my face, "I'm fighting right now, Black! I can't risk-"_

 ** _"_** ** _Then allow me to even the odds; Unoooovaaaaa…."_**

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted three glowing dots on the horizon, glowing brighter and larger by the second. I tapped my radio, "Um, Black? What are you…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Unooooovvvaaaaaa…"_** _Black sang again, as the three glowing dots grew brighter and larger yet. I gulped, "Um… Wait, Black, don't tell me you're…"_

 _Go's face filled with joy, "No way!"_

(Trey Parker/Ed- America/Unova F YEAH!)

 ** _"_** ** _UNOVA! (Bleep) YEAH!"_** _Black screamed, as three fighter jets sped over our heads, guns blazing,_ _ **"PROVIDE COVER FIRE FOR ME! LET'S SHOW THESE FLAMBOYANT FREAKS WHAT WE CAN DO!"**_

 _A Braviary zipped up next to me with a loud cawing sound, and on its back, in person, was the politician himself, wielding a pair of assault rifles,_ _ **"COMIN' AGAIN TO SAVE THE MEWTWOFRACKING DAY, YEAH!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _UNOVA! (Bleep) YEAH! "_**

 _A Team Flare airship opened fire on the three jets, but the aircraft began glowing, as an unfamiliar man's voice rang out,_ _ **"E-Shields, up! Launch the EA cannon!"**_ _The aircraft taking the lead of the formation started glowing, before a blue laser beam shot from its front. As it did, the airship's cannons suddenly froze over! It only took a few missile strikes to take out the defence system after that._

 ** _"_** ** _FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY, YEAH!"_**

 _A burst of lasers attempted to shoot us out of the air, but Black rolled out of the way, leaping off his mount and training a gun on the ground below,_ _ **"TERRORISTS, YOUR GAME IS THROUGH! C'OS NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER TOOOOOOO…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _UNOVA! (Bleep) YEAH!"_** _a fighter zipped beneath him, and he landed on its back, scrambling towards the front. A missile blasted out from the underside of the aircraft, and my Unovan friend leapt on, steering it on a collision course with the Hunter Airship._

 ** _"_** ** _Z! While I handle the fly-boys, go and do whatever your mission here is!"_** _Black radioed in, as he surfed past multiple cannons on the side of the ship, guns blazing,_ _ **"Team Unova will cover your backs!"**_

 _"_ _Roger! Thanks, Black!" Go smiled, giving a thumbs up and dropping into Anistar City, towards the sea of blue beneath. Y and I followed, as Black surfed around for another assault._

 ** _"_** ** _Remember, boys! Non lethals, except for taking care of the defenses! N, Fiatsu, handle the gunship! Rakutsu, White, you're on me!"_** _Black ordered his team, as the three fighter jets broke out of formation and began their assault. The missile beneath him began to lock onto the bridge of the enemy ship, speeding ever faster towards it. The boy in blue simply backflipped off the missile before it struck, landing on his Braviary's back. The resulting blast sent put several cannons offline._

 _Black let out a smirk, "Too easy!_ _ **Let's clear a path for Z! FOR GREEEEAT JUUUSTICCCEEEEE!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **ROGER!"**_ _his companion, White smiled, training her gun on the cannons._

 _I landed on the ground behind a squad of my enemies in a crouch. My cloaking device coursed with electricity, large bolts coursing over my arms like I was a being of electricity. My camo faded, the sparks still flying, as I rose to a combat stance. Go and Y landed behind me, similarly sparking and rising._

 _The Hunter squad turned around, shocked as to how we managed to get behind them undetected. A bolt of lightning lit up the skies._

 _"_ _Surrender now." I spoke, drawing my weapon, "Let us pass. We don't want to fight."_

 ** _"_** ** _TARGETS SIGHTED! ATTACK!"_** _the squad's leader barked, as hundreds of red gun sights locked onto my chest. I grunted, "Fine."_

A trio of red blurs. Two were dark maroon, one bright scarlet. Sirens went off as we dashed forwards, mowing down hundreds of Hunters in our way. Y gulped, **_"There's so many of them! However could we possibly defeat them all?!"_**

Go turned to face me, smirking and tilting her cap, **_"We've come this far, Z! Let them send their armies! We will defeat all of them! LET'S GO!"_**

I screamed, charging forwards and swinging my blade, _**"I'M BEGINNING THE MISSION!"**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Sir! New reports from the field!"_**

 _X turned to look at the Hunter from his command chair. He was in Hunter HQ, monitoring the battle with several Navigators, when the Hunter approached him. He saluted smartly before the leader, "We have reports that the Flare Hunters, in addition to Team Flare and a trio of Unovan fighters have entered the field! Your orders?"_

 _"_ _Mobilize all units. We capture Z now!" X growled, his grey eyes burning with fury as he tapped his metal boot against the concrete floors of the base, "There is no time to waste!"_

 _"_ _All…All units?" The Hunter questioned, "They're already on the field… what do you…"_

 _"_ _ALL units. Any able-bodied Hunters in this base, suit them up and move them out!" the commander barked, "We can't lose now! We outnumber them 500 to 3! I only want Navigators here, got it?! SEND OUT ALL THE UNITS!"_

 _The Hunter saluted, "YES, SIR!"_

 _X turned to face the screens showing the battle, a malicious grin on his face,_ ** _"Finally… I want Z's jacket and sword before me before this day is out! Victory will be ours!"_**

* * *

I backflipped, blade passing through a swath of blue suited Hunters. A gun charged up, aiming at my face, but Go punched it from the hand of the user, opening fire at the ground and sending Hunters flying back.

 ** _"_** ** _Y!"_**

The girl turned, realizing a Hunter with a sword was leaping at her. Y extended the Triple Rod, catching him in the gut without activating the laser tip and knocking him back. I grinned ferally, "Good work! Send out the Pokemon!"

 ** _"_** ** _CHRIS!"_** Go hurled her ball forwards like a pitcher.

 ** _"_** ** _RYU!"_** I slammed his ball into the ground before me.

 ** _"_** ** _C…CROAKY!"_** Y screamed, throwing her ball normally. Spoilsport.

The three Pokemon came out, battering and flashing their way through the enemy herds like a wave of attacks. I sent out my Hoverboard, riding on its back and running down several fallen Hunters, skidding around and pulling out my gun, "Go! Catch!"

I flung the weapon to the programmer, who snatched it up and fired into a Hunter's chest, blasting him into another squad. She followed this up with a flurry of blasts and cover fire as we advanced through the city streets.

 ** _"_** ** _Z! The Gym!"_** Y called out to me, "We need to hurry before X arrives!"

"How?!" I gasped, ducking under a sword swing from what I had taken to dubbing 'Blade Hunters'. I rolled around, locking his blade in with mine and flicking it out. Ryu leapt into the air, snatching it up and swinging it around, "We're outgunned here!"

A loud whoosh, and Hunters began to fall. My radio clicked on, and an unfamiliar voice spoke, **_"No problem, Z! This is Z, right?"_**

I nodded, "Yeah. Who is this?"

The Alolan-Unovan pilot of the jet tapped his headset, **_"Phew! I managed to get your frequency after all! Rakutsu here! I'm Black's bodyguard, and part-time International Police officer! Flare Hunter bro, I've got your back! LET IT RIP, WHITE!"_**

Hunters began to fall to the ground, accompanied by the sound of gunfire. A bullet pinged off the steel armor, bumping into my face. I gently picked up the round, inspecting it with one hand, "Rubber bullets?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, well… Black DID tell us to use non-lethals."_** Rakutsu soared overhead, circling around. His aircraft had a rear gunner, where I could see a brunette girl… no, wait, White! She looked over to me, waving excitedly.

I saluted back to the aircraft, "Thanks, guys! Clear a path to the gym! Serena, lead the way!"

The navigator turned to face me, kicking a Hunter in the chest and nodding, "R-right! Follow me, guys!"

She ran through the Hunters, gunfire and plasma blazing away as we battered our way through. Nothing could land a hit on us, a wall of rubber, energy blades and Pokemon attacks. Chris created a shield before herself, sliding under a charged shot, before Croaky hurled her shuriken forwards and cut a path through the Hunters.

Serena turned to face me, "Z, you see that house over there? You need to get in somehow! Go and I will handle out here…"

An armored fist flew at her face, but Go caught it and threw the Hunter into a group of his allies, bowling them all over, "She's right, Z! We'll maintain radio contact with you! Just… Grr.. Go!"

I looked around at the chaos that surrounded me, "… Copy that. Rakutsu! Come in low near to my location!"

 ** _"_** ** _W-WHAT?! Are you crazy, bro?! Those guys would tear the ship apart!"_** the aircraft circled around our position, providing cover fire while rolling to avoid attacks in the air. He swooped in close anyway, and I grinned. Go nodded to me, "Good luck!"

"Trust me!" I leapt off the head of a Hunter, taking a flying leap of faith, my boots glowing as I dashed higher upwards…

A metal wing nailed me in the gut, and suddenly we were hurtling through the air at incredible speeds again.

 ** _"_** ** _I can't look! Z! Are you okay?!"_**

 **A black-armored hand clasped onto Rakutsu's cockpit.** The pilot screamed, **_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_** The aircraft wobbled, jetting into the air after a while.

 **"** **PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"** I snarled, bringing myself to stand- well, crouch- on the wing of his aircraft, "I'm fine!"

White excitedly tapped on the window, "Hey! It's Z! Hiya, Z! It's great to finally see you in person!"

The pilot let out a sigh of relief, **_"That was crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed, dude!"_**

"I've heard that before." I smirked, letting out a cackle, "Alright. I'm going in through the roof. See that building? That's…. Huh?"

I narrowed my eyes. Apparently, the 'Gym' was a tiny little cottage, no larger than the shed back at the farm. Rakutsu blinked, before letting out his own laugh, "Oh, that? Trust me, Z. Looks can be deciving."

"But a shed being a Gym? That's not deceiving. That's TARDIS level crazy if this really is…" I shook my head again. Plasma bursts zipped past our wings, making me glad to have magnetic boots as we rolled to avoid fire, returning the favor with rubber bullets and slashes.

"Z, when the boss drags you to a fancy restaurant that has freaky quizzes and a place with **Man-Cannons** and both turn out to be Gyms, you tend to be really accepting of this sorta thing." The cop shuddered, "Heck, I bet you've been to some weird places too! Like that cave that sucks you into a mirror world or the frozen Tetris place? I read that-"

I did a spit-take, "Frozen… tetris?"

 ** _"…_** ** _Forget I said anything! All passengers… OFF!"_**

The aircraft spun rapidly, and I was flung off, only just managing to boost in to land without breaking my legs. This meant I landed squarely on my face, though. Ouch.

"Hey! Try to give me a warning before you do something like that, jackass!" I called back, rubbing my bleeding forehead angrily in pain. Rakutsu scoffed, **_"Less whining, more moving! Get the mission done, Z! Hurry it up!"_**

I saluted, hopping to my legs and dashing ahead, dodging plasma bolts that burnt where I stood seconds ago. A fiery sword cleaved the air above my head, and I swung beneath, striking the crotch of-

 _ **"**_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAGH! MY BAGUETTE!"**_ Ryu screamed, falling on the ground writhing in pain. I let out a gasp, "Ack! Sorry, Ryu! I didn't see you there! I'll try to be more careful!" The fox whimpered, dragging himself up and whimpering, "O… Okay…"

* * *

 _Everything was black._

 _A green bolt came on screen, followed by triumphant music! A green Z flashed on screen, before a strikethrough flashed through…_

 **[START]**

* * *

 ** _POKEMON Ƶ_**

* * *

 **[Continue]**

 **New Game**

 ** _Saved Data:_**

 ** _Trainer Z_**

 ** _Time: 30:20:17_**

 _ **Pokedex: (A number I don't remember was here)  
Pokemon: 6  
Gym Badges: 6  
Anistar City**_

 _ **Continue?**_

 _ **[Yes]  
No**_

* * *

Z and Ryu entered the house, looking about in confusion. Z spoke first.

"Huh. Ever had an an outta body experience?" Z muttered, his overly large head looking around the room.

Wait, overly large…?

 **"** **WOAH! When did this happen?!"** the Flare Hunter gasped, looking over himself. He turned around, realizing that his view was currently outside of his body, apparently. Like some sort of outside observer watching from a top-down view. And for some inexplicable reason, he was a chibi now! He rotated for a bit, before taking a look at the surroundings around himself. It was some sort of quaint little house, with some bookshelves, a table, and… a door built into a wall.

Z turned to Ryu, "Ryu, what should we do?"

"Isn't that what you use Go for? Quick, give her a ring." Ryu scratched his head, still confused at this turn of events.

[Z-Buster]  
[Hoverboard] + **[Holo-caster]**  
[Epona Saddle]

 _[Holo-Caster]_

* * *

 ** _Go: Hello? Z? What's up?_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Go:… Z? Respond!_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Go: Oh, wait! I see what happened! You entered Olympia's Gym, didn't you? There, some very odd and disconcerting effects will take place. Namely, you being unable to talk to anyone outside of the Gym. Of course, this doesn't mean I can't help you out like this!_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Go: Hang in there… Here we go! Z, her specialty is Psychic Pokemon, as you could tell by the whole mind screw. Your battle mechanic will change to turn-based, and you'll need to use the 3DS circle pad or the + Control pad and the (A) and (B) buttons to select your options… Whatever that means, it sounds important. Your bag is accessed via the start or (X) button, and to exit to sleep mode, simply close the Nintendo 3DS. Of course, don't do that now! You still have a mission!_**

 ** _Y: GO! NEED SOME BACKUP HERE!_**

 _ **Go: Sorry, gotta go, Z. Good luck, and remember to stock up on Potions!**_

* * *

Z closed his comm, placing it into his bag once more, "O…kay. That was weird. Ryu, I think we should move ahead!" The Pokemon by Z's side nodded, "Copy that. Mission Start!"

* * *

 _ **MISSION START!**_

* * *

 _The scene faded to black, and when it faded back, Z was on his own._

"Hey, wait a sec! Ryu, what just happened?"

"I'm on your belt, Z! Don't you remember recalling me into your Pokeball? You can see me again by opening the menu and selecting-"

The Flare Hunter shook his head, "Et-tu, Ryu? Whatever. I'm gonna chalk that one up to the game engine…. If I can call this that." He began to run forwards, his dash boots apparently deactivated in favor of a simple jog. All of a sudden, the walls of the house around him folded away… like some flat textures or cardboard, revealing he was in none other than space, standing upon an odd structure.

Z's eyes almost bulged out, "What the… Did anyone other than me see that?! The world… that house just fell away and…" He kept running forwards, as he felt the floor rotate and spin beneath his feet. It was like a Rubik's cube with holes in the floor and shining tiles. Z spotted a hole just before him, noting the distance between it and a nearby ledge. Easy jump. Z ran over to the edge of the platform upon which he stood, leaping across-

Or… not.

"Is this some sort of trick?! I can't jump!" the Trainer cursed, trying to will his legs to propel his body into the air. However, they refused to do so! They just wouldn't work! For a few minutes, the Flare Hunter struggled against the rules of his current reality, before stopping with a sigh.

 ** _"_** ** _You chose the wrong Genre to do that."_** a mysterious female voice spoke. The boy turned around, spotting a woman wearing a black cloak standing behind him. Her dark skin and purple hair reminded Z of Emma, oddly enough…

"If you wanted to jump, you should have chosen a platformer, as I sense you are based upon a certain famous one." She spoke. The maroon-clad boy before her scratched his head, confused at her words, "Platformer?"

"But instead, you chose to play this JRPG." She laughed, approaching him, "You…. You technically don't even exist, do you? Not in canon, anyway."

"Canon? What are you even… I…" Z was confused! He almost hit himself in his confusion!

"Calm yourself, boy. Simply exit the battle, or wait for a few turns, and the confusion shall wear off." The woman continued, passing through the Trainer like a ghost, "But what would you know about that? You think of me as a ghost, instead of assuming my model's collision was turned off."

"A….Agh! Stop confusing me!" the player yelled, "What are you even…!"

"Of course, it is only natural you'd express shock at this information." She mused, dark eyes looking into the Flare Hunter's. Her purple hair blew in a preprogrammed psychic wind as she did, the two star earrings twinkling as they gently spun, "After all, you are a part of it…"

Then out of nowhere, a ghostly figure drifted past. It was a girl, around Emma's age, gliding across the 'floor' without moving a single foot. She stopped before Z, _"… No… It's not you…"_ Z almost jumped out of his skin, reaching for his sword to slash her in half, before finding he couldn't. He was paralysed by some unknown force.

The mysterious girl faded away. The woman before the boy waved her hand aside, "Please, ignore her. It does not amount to anything."

Z gulped, "R…Right… Are you the Gym Leader?"

The woman looked at Z, before letting out a hearty laugh. She turned to look back at him with a smile of mild amusement on her face, "In this dimension, there is no such thing as Gym Leader. Do you know where we are, boy?"

"…The Gym?" he guessed. He guessed wrong.

"No. This… Is **my** realm." The woman rose into the air with a spin, and with a fade to black, the space around them transformed into a familiar location…

* * *

The Flare Hunter's jaw dropped, "… The Power Plant?!"

"Yes. But this isn't the one you know. This world I have transported you to has a being similar to yourself." The woman spoke, a devious smile in her eyes, "One also bound by the constraints of his code, his destiny. His duty."

The familiar sounds of plasma rang from nearby. The boy turned around, finally drawing his sword, "Hunters?!"

"…Believe what you will…" The woman spoke cryptically, fading away. Z gasped, reaching out for her… but only clasping air.

 ** _"_** ** _DAMN!"_** Z cursed, looking at the desert sands that surrounded him. Turning around to inspect his new location, he saw a tall, metal arch with strange, foreign text carved into it. The Flare Hunter blinked, realizing there were tall buildings behind the arch. These were like old skyscrapers, unlike the Power Plant's spires and cables.

Then, a voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Hands where I can see them!"_**

The Flare Hunter whipped around in shock, raising his sword. What he saw, he would never forget.

An exact copy of the **_'Zero'_** armor stood behind him. However, the one wearing it had a long blond ponytail, and practically the exact same sword as Z's. Z gasped, looking down on the stranger's hip and spotting a copy of his Z-buster.

His eyes were brown, burning with a passion… just like…

 ** _'_** ** _Me?!'_**

The stranger in the desert let out a sigh, "Are you with them?"

"W…Who?"

"Neo Arcadia." The red-armored man asked, glaring spears into Z, "The ones who started this war."

"…No?"

 _The man's eye twitched._

"You're a bad liar. **TENSHOUZAN!** "

Z rolled out of the way of the slash, as the armored man slashed up into the air, **_'Cripes! Same moves as me, too?!'_**

The man landed, turning to face Z again, "This entire area was cordoned off to the public. The only reason why you'd be here would be to further investigate our old base." He dashed forwards, blue after-images trailing behind him. Z dodged again, but an electrified blade was then swung at his face, **_'Yipes! And then some!'_**

The stranger smiled wryly, "But of course, there's also the matter of the two massive energy signatures around here, **Maverick!** "

(Megaman Zero- Crash)

Z reached for Ryu, only to grasp at air, "Ryu- No way! That bastard took all my Pokeballs!"

The armored man swung at the distracted Flare Hunter, who blocked the strike with his sword. Wordlessly, he jump-dashed back, pulling out his gun and firing a fiery charged shot at Z. The Flare Hunter dodged, leaping forwards and slashing upwards at the stranger. The stranger of the desert blocked the attack with a circular energy shield, "So, my sword too? Would you happen to know who I was?"

"I don't know anything about you! Not even your name!" Z screamed, dodging as the stranger hurled the shield forwards. It sped towards the boy in maroon, before returning to the enemy like a boomerang. He caught it with one hand, pulling out his gun again and opening fire on Z. The desert sands were blasted into the air behind the boy, as he dodged each shot quickly, before dashing up and roundhouse kicking the stranger, dash boot glowing.

A lesser man would have yielded, falling aside from the force of the powerful kick. No such luck.

A loud clang. Z looked at the man in shock, who simply inspected Z with curiosity, "You… You're made of metal?! Wait… Is that armor, or…"

"You really aren't from here, are you?" the red stranger asked, punching the earth. The ground collapsed at the force of the punch, causing both combatants to fall into some sort of concrete room below the ground.

 _"_ _I am a soldier of the Resistance."_ The stranger spoke, running at Z. The Flare Hunter swung his sword at his own blade, catching it in a blade lock. His opponent's brown eyes glinted in the darkness of the room.

 _"_ _And I. Will. Not. FAIL!"_ He kicked Z back into a pile of crates. The trainer let out a cry of pain, as one of the crates cracked open, hundreds of glowing crystals pouring out from within. He got up again, "What…"

The stranger dashed forwards, sword raised. Z rolled aside, reaching into his bag and pulling out a Potion. He sprayed it on himself, before tossing the empty bottle aside and running at the weird robot. They clashed blades once more, blond and brown hair blowing with the force of their strikes. The stranger turned around, dashing back and kicking up a wall. Z ran after him, before realizing what he was attempting.

The robot backflipped off, spinning like a disc of golden and lime death. The Flare Hunter yelped, dodging out of the way of the attack. His opponent crashed through a wall, into some sort of lift shaft.

Z ran over to investigate. In hindsight, he felt that he probably shouldn't have.

A large metal counterweight zipped upwards, and Z backflipped away just as a large elevator carriage sped down, crashing onto the ground below. The counterweight followed, as a red blur leapt off the large steel mass and lunged at Z, attempting to spear him on his Z-Sabre. Once again, their blades locked.

 _'_ _Woah! I gotta look out for this guy! He means business!'_ the Flare Hunter swung on a hanging cable in the shaft after tossing his enemy's blade aside with a flick of his wrist. He didn't want to kill the enemy just yet, not until he figured out who he was. However, just as he managed to grab onto a cable and swing to the end, the Shield Boomerang from earlier slashed through the cable, sending the Flare Hunter falling…

 ** _"_** ** _WOOOOOAAA-Oof!"_**

The mechanical spectator raised an eyebrow, realizing that Z had somehow managed to leap off thin air and crash onto a ledge at the other side of the elevator shaft. The movement was familiar… Almost as if…

He shook his head, raising his gun and opening fire on the boy. The Flare Hunter simply danced around each shot like it was nothing more than mere annoyances, which he had to admit they were. With a soft grunt, the stranger dash-jumped across the gap, punching a battered laser Sai into the wall and flinging himself upwards at the enemy.

Z growled, "I told you! I don't want trouble here!"

The blond man still gave no response, his eyes looking over his target. Said target had just realized that the mechanical being was scanning him, looking for weak-points and potential flaws to exploit. He didn't give him the chance to finish his analysis.

 ** _"_** ** _SENGATOTSU!"_** Z cried, dashing forwards with his blade before him, hoping to impale his enemy. The enemy blinked once, letting out a small grin, before bringing up his shield and blocking the strike.

"This'll be over in a nanosecond." He spoke coldly, like some deity of destruction. The Flare Hunter let out a roar, "Not bloody likely!"

The two energy weapons clashed against each other, fizzling and sparking as two hard light surfaces ground against each other. The stranger took advantage of their lock, pulling out his hand gun. He held down the trigger, green energy gathering around the end before turning red. The shot crackled and smoked like a fire…

Z let out a groan. This stranger… His shield was strong! If he didn't break through it… He'd be toasted by the gun! And if he dodged the gunfire… Well, that was and energy shield. It could slice him in half easily….

 _His brown eyes acquired steel._

 ** _"_** ** _Not like this!"_** _Z cried out, his blade shining a brighter neon green. Green steam trails came from the blade, as it began to burn at the air around it. His opponent let out a short gasp of surprise, his finger moving to release the trigger…_

 _A loud crack sounded throughout the room. Green shards flew._

 _The stranger's left arm clattered to the ground._

Z let out a gasp, looking at what he had done. His blade had cleanly sliced through the shield, but it kept going, cleaving the hand which held it and its arm it was connected to clean off. But that wasn't what shocked the boy.

 _It bled._ Red circulatory fluid… No, blood… leaked from the arm and the socket it was previously attached to. Multicolored wires and hoses stuck out from the wound, small sparks flying. The ends exposed by the incision were partially melted off, as if the arm had been melted off by a plasma shot.

But… it was metal. There was no flesh to be seen… anywhere! Was his opponent actually…

The stranger looked at Z, confused yet seemingly annoyed, "You managed to hurt me."

He was confused himself. As far as he was concerned, the Shield Boomerang was about as strong as they came. It couldn't simply be sliced into half just by that, let alone by an un-enhanced human being. This… This made no sense to him.

The Flare Hunter slowly stepped back, terrified, "…!"

Then, he made his choice.

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_** the boy in maroon screamed, running away as quickly as he could down the dark base's hallways.

In his wake, the stranger scratched his ponytail with his intact arm, "…What's he screaming about?"

On the other end of the radio connected to the man's helmet, a blonde girl face-palmed.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _HUNTERS IMBOUND!"_** _Black yelled from the back of his Pokemon, dodging plasma fire and retaliating with his shotgun. The buckshot pinged ineffectually off the armor of the Hunters, who kept advancing. Go and Y were having more success, the former battering her way through the enemy forces with her bare hands and the latter swinging her staff around wildly and striking enemy after enemy._

 _Croaky and Chris surfed through the masses of Hunters, water rising from the ocean and soaking the enemy forces, "We need to regroup! Guys, head to the giant rock!"_

 _Y's eyes suddenly glazed over at the mention of the rock, "…"_

 _'_ _Y… So, you want to hear my story…' X spoke to the younger Serena._

 ** _"_** ** _SERENA!"_** _Go screamed. The blonde woke from her flashback quick enough to register a plasma bolt speeding en-route to her chest. She couldn't dodge in time! She let out a scream from her physical body, bringing her spear up to futilely defend against the shot._

 _But in her mind… She cleared her memories, preparing to finally fall._

 _Calmed... Serene._

* * *

Z slashed his way through another blue-clad enemy, his blade still burning bright. His eyes were wide but glazed, almost in a terrified trance.

 _'_ _So many deaths… Oh Arceus, I'm killing stuff! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'_ He screamed internally, his body in a wild, crazed mania as he turned each of the blue robots into scrap metal. To make his insanity worse, each enemy he struck down looked exactly like the Hunters he was used to fighting! He couldn't… But they were trying to kill him…

Another blue robot. Slashed through the hip. A blue gun. Cleaved into scrap in three solid cuts. A red forehead gem. Shattered by a green stab. He saw blue. Slash. Blue. Stab. Blue. Kick. Blue. Rip. Blue. Tear.

Finally, the blasting of guns cut out, giving way to silence once more. Z held his chest, feeling his heart-beat slow before becoming regular. He slowly looked up at the chaos in the dark corridor around him.

Sparking metallic circuits lay on the ground before him in vaguely humanoid shapes, ripped and torn to steel scraps. His body calmed from its combat high as he realized they were just robots. Just machines, programmed to kill by a man…

 _Emma…._

His brown eyes flicked up, as he realized where he was. He wasn't back in his world anymore! He was in some sort of alternate dimension, most likely. One where he…

Oh Arceus. No.

…Where he was now missing an arm because an alternate version of himself cut it off.

 _'…_ _Okay, maybe I over-reacted.'_ Z let out a soft grumble, punting the head of one of his dead enemies into a wall and watching it crunch and dent, _'In my defense, said alternate self was trying to kill me. So… Maybe I should calm myself by reminding myself of that.'_

Then, another horrible thought.

 _'…_ _Wait, were these guys the alternate universe versions of the Hunters?'_

A shiver went through Z's body, before he decided on the best course of action once more.

 _ **"**_ _ **MMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYY!"**_ the Flare Hunter screamed, running further into this dark base.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _More tea, please!"_**

 _As soon as he fell into that alternate universe and saw he was without Z, he panicked too! He saw the white wolf tearing up several imp-like creatures wearing paper masks! For a second, he was convinced he was doomed too!_

 _…_ _That is, until he remembered he was psychic too._

 _One brief conversation later, the two vulpines sat at a tree stump that the other-worlder managed to carve into an elegant tea-table using some sort of weird air-slash technique, before pulling some tea leaves from a nearby plant that had mysteriously bloomed up._

 _All that was left was for the Pokemon to use the inexplicable burning shield on the wolf's back to heat up a teapot, said wolf to sit on the random annoying talking broccoli (No, seriously) , and there they were!_

 _The white wolf let out a wolfish grin, holding out her paw. A teacup was clasped in her palm-pads, as she let out another bark._

 _'_ _I can't pour it, Ryu-san. I only have the extremities of a canine, while you...' an eloquent female Johtoese voice spoke in his head, as the black ink-blot like eyes of the wolf studied his hands. Ryu looked down at his hand, before letting out a chuckle, "I suppose they would be better at picking up stuff. Okay, I'll pour the tea myself then, A…Matt…Erasu?"_

 _The white wolf let out a soft chuckle, 'Just call me Ammy, Ryu.'_

 _Blushing, the Braixen nodded, "R-Right, Ammy-Chan!"_

* * *

Z kicked through a garage door, still insane and crazed, "They… They're all robots! But… They act like humans! How can…?! No… Am I… an Android too?!"

 ** _"_** ** _What's this? A bug has appeared."_**

He looked up, and before the Flare Hunter was a massive blue alligator robot. Z let out a sigh of relief. He didn't look too humanlike. He had shining red eyes, burning red energy spikes on his back, and pointy laser-blade teeth. He snapped his jaws at the boy, clanking across the concrete, "So, you dare stand against the might of _Lazor Gator?!"_

Beat.

 ** _"…_** ** _.WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** Z burst into laughter, the sort that Go would describe as LOLROFLMAO if she heard about it.

The robot glared at Z, "What?! You dare mock me?!"

"Your name…" the Flare Hunter sniggered uncontrollably, "Lazor Gator?! That's so… So… If you're gonna try to kill people, get a better name first!" In his reverie, Z never saw the eyes of the robot glowing a brighter red, energy charging up around them.

"I mean, Lazor Gator?! That sounds like the name of some outdated internet Mem-"

* * *

 ** _WΔRNING!_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _DIE!"_**

Red lasers shot from the robot's eyes, striking the earth where Z stood. The Flare Hunter managed to dash aside in time with a shocked cry, "But also very fitting!"

Lazor Gator marched towards Z, his red eyes glowing as he turned the concrete walls of the abandoned base into slag, "That I do, foolish carbon! Alas, you won't live long to share that insight with the world!"

He spun around, chasing the boy as he rapidly dodged side-to-side. With a grunt, he leapt forwards, sword raised. The lime energy blade glanced off the blue armor. Z's pupils dilated, as he dodged a powerful kick from the machine.

"Sticks and stones! My armor is strong enough to survive a Supra-Force Missile blast!" Lazor Gator gloated, punching the ground before Z. The Flare Hunter locked eyes with the enemy. Brown organic pupils glared down red mechanical pupils…

Then the realization came.

"Maybe, but I happen to have an **EYE** for weak points!" the Trainer yelled, leaping up into the air and performing the same spinning slash he saw the stranger from earlier perform. However, as he did, green flames enveloped him as he spun through the air. He cried out the name as soon as it came to him.

 ** _"_** ** _FEU TOURNANT!"_**

He landed behind the robot, who clutched his head in pain, **_"AAAAAAAAGH! MY EYES! YOU… YOU BASTARD! DIE!"_**

Z turned around, "Hah! Try it! Your primary weapon is toast now, Lazor!"

The android's left arm transformed into a large plasma cannon.

"… New plan!" the Flare Hunter screamed, dodging large plasma balls. The giant mech laughed again, firing off plasma the size of four of X's charge shots combined one after the other at Z as if it was nothing but a simple handgun.

 ** _"_** ** _Dance, boy! Dance for me! This will make your death all the more satisfying!"_**

Z growled, rolling out of the way of the shots wildly, until a red burst of wind blasted past him. _A green flash slashed away the massive robot's left shoulder. It reeled, clutching it in pain as circulatory fluid spouted forth from the wound._

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAH! What… No… YOU!"_**

Z turned to look by his side. The man in red from earlier stood next to him, green blade clutched in his hand. His other detached arm was now tied to his back by an old cable, red still draining from the wound. The android let out a grunt, "You take his hand. I'll handle his buster."

Finally, a plan!

"Roger!" the Flare Hunter saluted, "Hey, sorry about the whole thing with…"

The red man dashed forwards, "Apology later."

Lazer Gator swung his right fist to attack the robot, but he dodged at the last second, watching his opponent's fist get stuck into the ground. Z ran up the metal arm, getting on the enemy's shoulder and slashing wildly away at its armor. The stranger sheathed his sword, pulling out his Z-buster and opening fire rapidly at the enemy's cannon. The victim of their combined assault flailed his arms about wildly, attempting to batter away at least one of his opponent, **_"GET OFF ME, BUGS!"_**

Z slashed the shoulder pad open, the battered and dented steel plate finally cracking and falling away, "I made a weak point! Get 'im!"

The red android wall-jumped up the side of the room, stabbing his twin sai into the exposed armor. Lazer Gator let out a loud scream, "You… YOU HURT ME! DIE!"

His eyes glowed scarlet again. Z and the red copy glared back, both drawing their swords.

 ** _"_** ** _RAKUKOJIN!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _TENSHOUZAN!"_**

The twin red and green flashes attacked, the being of meat slashing skywards with his strike and that of steel leaping high and stabbing down. The arms of the rabid alligator robot flew clean off their owner. The red eyes stopped glowing, as he screamed in pain.

 ** _"_** ** _Need a Hand?"_** the metal copy of Z spoke, snatching up the large left arm cannon and adjusting it to face the mech. Z wisely ducked, rolling out of the way of the business end of the cannon.

The giant enemy alligator gasped, "No! Not a Charge Sho-"

 ** _FHOOM!_**

When the two Z's uncovered their eyes, metal and molten wire splattered around the room. Lazer Gator's head bounced off the floor with a clank, smoking and hissing. The red cyborg grunted, kicking the scrap metal lying around the room.

The Flare Hunter let out a gasp, "Well, he's dead…"

 ** _"_** ** _Think… zzzt… again…"_**

"O…Or not." Z gulped, as the red eyes of the scrapped robot flickered on. The red android by his side turned around, annoyed. Lazer Gator sparked, speaking his last words, "I… I wi-ll-l Tak-ke you… with…*Zzt*… **ME!** "

The head glowed with a red light, as it charged up energy to fire off one final blast to blow up the two maroon-clad heroes. Z turned to his cyborg counterpart, nodding. The red android nodded back.

 ** _"_** ** _SENGATOTSU!"_** Both of them cried, dashing past the head with their swords outstretched. Two lime slashes cut the head into shreds. The stranger's blonde ponytail came to rest on his back, as both spun then sheathed their swords, looking away from their enemy.

The remains exploded behind them.

* * *

 ** _TARGET ELIMINATED_**

 _ **Deaths: 0  
Kills: 55  
Elves: 0**_

 **Rank:**  
 **LEGENDARY HERO**  
 **FLARE HUNTER**

* * *

The stranger whipped around, looking back where the giant mech stood a few seconds ago, "Convenient." Z turned around as well, noting the giant hole that was blasted into the concrete floor. It led into another room, this one looking like a child's bedroom. Both of them jumped inside. Z turned to the red robot, "What are we doing here?"

The stranger dug through a cracked wooden dresser, pulling open a drawer, "Retrieval. Hold this for me, will you?"

He handed Z a cute white plushie of a cat. The Flare Hunter giggled, patting the stuffed toy, "Aw! How cute! You…"

Realization dawned on him.

"… You killed that robot to get this plushie." Z gulped, scared of this stranger.

"It's for a good cause." The stranger grinned wryly, letting out a chuckle, "A friend of mine is having her birthday in a few days time, and she left this behind when we evacuated this base." He tapped a few buttons on his helmet, "Operator, I've acquired the target."

 ** _"_** ** _Excellent work, Zero! Alouette will be so pleased! I'll bring you back now."_**

He lowered his arm, beckoning the Flare Hunter to hand him the soft toy. He obliged, looking up at the man, "So… Your name... is **_Zero_**?"

 _The man silenced. That was a question he had asked himself for so long as well…_

"…Yes. I am… **_Zero_**. And yours?"

The Flare Hunter saluted, "Flare Hunter Z! Nice to meet you, Zero… Sorry about the arm…"

"Don't worry. It is repairable. Perhaps I could even upgrade it…" Zero let out a small smile, as he began to glow a soft white. His hair blew in an invisible wind behind him, "Do not fear your wounds, for it is their pain that makes you alive."

 ** _"_** ** _Such is war."_**

 _As he teleported away, Z's vision faded to white…_

* * *

A hissing sound. I opened my eyes, dragging myself upright. I was back on that weird starfield place, but…

"So, boy. You awaken again."

I whipped around. That voice!

 **"** **You!"**

The woman from before stood in front of me, a Munna in her hands. Her lavender eyes gave the impression of pleasure, as she watched me stand up once more, "Boy, you fought well in your dream. I saw every second of it."

She turned around, walking away. I grunted, approaching her, "Wait… The whole thing… Zero… That weird underground base… It was all just a dream?!"

"Indeed. The moment you set foot within my Gym, Munna latched onto you and your Pokemon, creating the illusion through which you just fought." The woman spoke mysteriously. A shooting star lit up the starry night of space above us.

"Although… Perhaps it wasn't." she turned to face me, lavender eyes boring into mine, "Some believe that dreams are memories of our past lives, or perhaps how things could have been. In another life, you may as well have been that man…"

 _Dreams…_

"Boy. You came to challenge me, did you not?" the voice spoke. I turned about to face the woman, as another Munna floated to her side. It dropped two Pokeballs into her palm, as she let out a grin, akin to Zero.

I nodded, standing tall, "Yeah. I did…" With a soft growl, Ryu arose from his slumber, yawning and stretching his arms, "What a nice wolf… Huh? Oh, Z."

I turned to look at him, "What did you end up dreaming about?!"

The fox blinked, "Um…"

* * *

 _"_ _And he's going! And going! Still going!" the Braixen yipped, as the white canine on his tail bounded across the beautiful fields by his side. The ball of demons they had lashed together with several vines bounced before them, the creatures making up the ball screaming in terror._

 _The white wolf growled, the firey shield on her back flaring up, 'It's on!'_

 _"_ _He goes in for the kick!" Ryu kicked the ball, and it flew past two sticks that were placed upright in the earth. The demons dissipated into a puff of purple smoke as the ball slammed into the earth once more,_ _ **"AND HE SCORES! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WHAT A BRILLIANT SHOT! THE ENTIRE OF SHINSHU FIELD GOES WILD! YEEEEEEAAAAH! YEEEEEAAAAHHH! AMMY-0, RYU-2! THE NIPPON CUP IS IN THE BAG FOR TEAM FH!"**_

 _'_ _This would be easier if I had proper feet.' The white wolf whined._

 _"_ _Oh, quiet. You know you like it."_

* * *

"…Stuff." Ryu responded after a few seconds of thought.

The woman and I stared at him, before the Gym Leader remarked, "She beat you 20-2."

"…I know." Ryu sighed, sweatdropping, "Alas, such is the risk of challenging the sun to a game of football."

…I have no idea what these two are talking about.

The woman closed her eyes, "Flare Hunters… My name is _Olympia_. I am the most powerful Psychic-Type Trainer in Kalos." She held out a hand, lavender energy flickering from it, "I have the power to control dreams, granted to me by the Legendary Zygarde himself!"

* * *

 **[BATTLE START!]**

* * *

Ryu and I got ready to fight, as she sent out her first Pokemon…

* * *

 _Y opened her eyes again. There was a rushing wind, and thunder sounded from around her. Go was by her side, lowering the familiar bottle of a Potion, "Thank goodness! You made it!"_

 _The blonde girl opened her mouth to speak, but a pair of webbed hands wrapped around it. Croaky shook her head, as Go nodded._

 _"_ _You passed out from shock. Croaky managed to raise her shield in time to advert harm!" Chris spoke softly, peering around the corner of the area upon which they sat. Serena looked around herself, realizing that the group was high off the ground, sitting atop a familiar location from her childhood._

 _Anistar City prides itself on its literal crown jewel; a massive scarlet Mega Stone. However, if one was to observe this jewel more carefully, they'd see small steps carved into the rear of the monument. This risky ladder led ; either for an adventurous tourist to climb…_

 _Or two childhood friends._

 ** _'_** ** _This is my Secret Base.'_** _A young voice echoed in Y's mind,_ _ **'Don't tell anyone…'**_

 _"…_ _X…" She whispered, shuddering. The other Flare Hunters paused, turning to look at her._

 _The blonde looked at them, grey eyes wide, "Turn on a comm to Z. I think I should tell him this as well…"_

* * *

Ryu backflipped out of the way of a psychic blast, the Sigilyph spinning around and performing Psybeam on him again. The fox looked over his shoulder, spotting a falling meteor behind him. He bounded off, swinging his staff, "I learnt this move from that white wolf! **_PAWĀSURASSHU!_** "

He slashed the air before him, a black line like ink appearing from the end of his staff. All of a sudden the ink solidified in the air on his enemy, transforming into a powerful black slash with kanji flying from the attack. This stunned the Pokemon, allowing Ryu to dash in and follow up with several firey kicks and a flamethrower attack from his arm.

Olympia glared at me, before turning her attention on my headset, "You are being called, Flare Hunter. I suggest you answer while you're in combat."

I blinked. Nobody had noticed my headset before. Heck, sometimes, even I forget Go gave it to us! So how did she…

Forget it.

 ** _"_** ** _Z… This is Y."_** The girl's voice floated through the radio.

Ryu punched forwards, flames burning bright. The Sigilyph fluttered out of the way, training its business end at Ryu and firing psybeam after psybeam at the vulpine. He growled, bringing up his Light Screen to block attacks…

 ** _"…_** ** _I just wanted to say…"_** _her voice wavered in the air, and a soft sniff came from the other end of the communticator._

"Just spit it out." I replied, as Ryu leapt forwards for another attack.

 ** _"_** ** _I… I'm the one who started this war!"_**

I froze, "…Huh?!"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Z, did you wonder why, exactly, X harbours such a deep-seated thirst for success and victory?"_** _Serena asked softly,_ _ **"Well… Thing is… I'm partially to blame."**_

 _A Hunter locked onto Black, opening fire rapidly at him with a burst of plasma. The politician leapt off his Pokemon, diving down and landing a flying kick on his armored foe._

 ** _"_** ** _X was once a good boy… But… I…"_**

* * *

I growled, "Dammit, Y! Just tell me from the start!"

 _ **"…**_ _ **Alright."**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Where should I begin? I'll start from when I first met X."_**

 _2004  
North Kalos Primary School Camp  
Route 20, 'Pokemon Village'_

 _The blond girl ran through the woods, gasping and groaning. The rustling in the bushes only grew louder, urging her to hasten her pace. How could a game of tag have gone so horribly, horribly wrong?!_

 ** _"_** ** _GUUUYYYYYSSSS~! GET BACK HERE AND HEEEELLPPP~!"_** _the young Serena screamed in a panic. She was a lot more of a pansy back then. Mainly because she didn't know who X was yet. Luckily for her, being the fastest in her class had advantages. She could easily outsprint… whatever vile beast was pursuing her. But when one runs fast enough, they tend not to look in front of them too well…_

 _She tripped over a log. She was sent sprawling on the ground with an ear-and bone- splitting_ _ **CRACK.**_

 _"_ _Oh Yvetal, sweet, sweet Yvetal… Please don't eat me…" the blonde whimpered, curling up into a ball, "Not now… I'm too young to… to…" Her throat was dry, and she couldn't bear to speak that word. She was a child back then, indeed._

 _The rustling grew louder and louder. Y's pulse increased. She tried to stand back up, but pain shot through her body. She fell back down, scarlet bursting from her knee. For a second, Y thought she might faint. She hadn't seen that much blood before in her life…_

 _It would be many years later, when a maroon-clad partner of hers was tortured and beaten down, that she would see that much blood again._

 _She curled up in a ball, positive this was the end, "I don't wanna… No…"_

 _The rustling intensified, as Y soiled her beige skirt._

 _Finally, a small Pansage emerged from the bushes. It stared at Y, sniffing curiously at the odd smell emanating from this curious human, before shrugging and walking away. Serena stood up in a huff, only to fall flat on her face again due to her wounded leg. She spat out dirt, "Great! I'm lost on a camp I didn't even wanna go on in the first place! And my leg's not working… And I'm in a forest full of scary pokemon…"_

 _Gears slowly rotated in her head._

 ** _"_** ** _M…MOMMYYYYY!"_** _she cried out, tears cascading down her face._

 _All of a sudden, another rustling sounded. Y gasped, "Ack! Another one?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _And that's when I first saw him."_**

 _A boy in a simple blue T-shirt and shorts emerged, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, "See, Forte, I told you this was a bad ide- Huh? A girl?"_

 _He crouched down in front of this odd pink-clad girl slowly, deep grey eyes just like her own looking at the wounds, "Hey, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the campsite?" The girl nodded slowly, her young face face still wet with tears, "M… My leg… My leg hurts…"_

 _The boy narrowed his eyes, gently tapping her knee. Y flinched, trying to weakly pull it aside._

 _"_ _It's just a broken leg! You'll be_ _ **fine!**_ _" he laughed sarcastically. Y laughed nervously with him, "E-Eh?! A broken leg?!"_

 _"_ _If we can get you back to base, some Super Potions or maybe just regular Potions should heal you up! C'mon!" the blue boy hopped up, preparing to run off._

 ** _"_** ** _BROKEN LEG."_** _Serena reiterated. The boy drooped, "Oh yeah! Um… Hold on a second." He reached for his yellow scarf, untying it from his neck and crouching over her leg. He muttered to himself, "Um… The loop goes in the other loop… Um… Apply pressure here?"_

 _Pain shot through the girl's leg,_ _ **"OW!"**_

 _"_ _A-AH! No, not there, sorry! Um…Here?"_

 ** _"_** ** _OW!_** _Stop that, you jerk!"_

 _"_ _Okay, okay! I guess you should be fine now, then…" the boy stood up, admiring his handiwork. He had used the small scarf to create a bandage around the wound, but it felt really awkward and numb. The girl blinked, as the boy stood up, "Alrighty! You'll be fine now, so let's hurry up and get moving!"_

 _He jogged off again happily._

 _…_

 _A few seconds later, he ran back grumpily, "What now?!"_

 _Serena whimpered, but internally, she was rather grumpy too, "I can't stand up! I broke a leg, remember?!"_

 _The blue boy smiled, "Well, I don't know too much about this whole 'broken leg' thing, but here's a little thing I heard in an anime once;_ _ **'Never give up until the end!'**_ _So I guess you shouldn't, either!"_

 _He held out a hand to the girl. She shyly took it…_

 ** _"_** ** _ALLEY-OP!"_**

 _The boy tugged his hand back, pulling her upright. Y wrapped her arms around the boy, her cheeks a bright red, "…Huh?"_

 _"_ _Well, I can't leave you out here, and you can't walk. I'll just have to carry you back myself!" the blue boy prepared himself to start sprinting, hauling Y over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He shifted gently to center her weight on his shoulders, before jogging off back to base-camp._

 _Serena nodded slowly, looking at the boy, "…But… Who are you? I haven't seen you around…"_

 _The boy in blue flashed a toothy grin as he responded with a giggle._

 ** _"_** ** _Xavier Calem! But everybody calls me X!"_**

 _With those words, the two departed through the woodlands._

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **When we returned to the Camp, we were yelled at and told off by the teachers there like crazy. We shouldn't have wandered away from the group, all that. However, that sparked our friendship, right there…"**_

* * *

 _Y jogged after X through the woodlands, "Xavier! Xavier! Where are you!?" The blonde girl limped through the forest, looking among the babbling of the brooks and the whispers of wind that hissed through the leaves around her._

 _Then, another sound. She directed her eyes towards the source, and there the boy with black hair was, sitting by a small river. He sighed, tossing a pebble across the water and watching it bounce several times across the water._

 _"_ _It's all about the precision." He whispered, as he turned to look at Serena, sitting on the rocks by his side, "You just aim the stone right, and it can go flying across the water…"_

 _He handed Y a small round stone. It was black, beautiful and shining in the twilight. The blonde girl ran her fingers over the rock, gently palming it and tossing it forwards. The stone hopped once, twice, before landing into the liquid with a soft plop._

 _The boy in blue let out a small sigh, "…My grandfather… He loved to skip stones… He said that somewhere out there, across the ocean, there was an entire region who believed throwing stones in the water would give them good luck…"_

 _Y looked over at X, who seemed silent all of a sudden. When he looked up again, she could finally see why he wasn't looking at her._

 _Tears had formed in his grey, foggy eyes._

 _"…_ _He… I miss him…"_

 _The words hung in the air for the longest time, before Serena reached for her eye, realizing that she, too, shed tears. Giving in to emotion, she wrapped her arms around the young boy. Calem looked confused for a few seconds, before wrapping his own arms around the blonde girl._

 ** _"_** ** _It's going to be okay…"_**

 _The woods seemed to fall silent for the two, held in each other's embrace._

 _None noticed the stone Serena had thrown into the stream was shining with a soft green light…_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _When we returned from the camp, I had made my choice; I needed to find X again. He had been a fairly quiet and reclusive soul during the entirety of the camp… So when we returned to school later, I made it my mission to find him again."_**

 ** _"…_** ** _But…"_**

* * *

 _2004  
North Kalos Primary School  
Anistar City_

 ** _"_** ** _Mission start…"_**

 _Y left her classroom, the ringing of the school bell signaling the advent of Recess time. She walked throughout the noisy playground, searching for the black-haired boy. In her hands was the yellow scarf, a single bloodstain in the centre. Serena had tried her hardest to clean off the stains from the material, but it refused to wash clean once again._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Day after day, I searched. I wandered the school yard, be the weather sun, storm or snow. I refused to give up on my hopes of finding X."_**

 **"** **Why?"**

 ** _"…_** ** _I was curious. Call me a stalker, but I was worried about my new friend. A week turned into a month. Months into a year. And as time passed… Hope was lost. I was convinced myself that he was a dream, a figment of my imagination."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But… then…"_**

* * *

 _"_ _Hey! He's the son of that mad scientist guy, isn't he?"_

 _"_ _Yeah! You wanna be a scientist too?"_

 _"_ _Oh, what are you going to do?"_

 ** _"_** ** _L-Leave me alone!"_** _a familiar voice cried out from nearby. Serena whipped around, and then, she saw him._

 _The boy in blue, being crowded around by three larger boys in red; a group of troublemakers around the school. One of them held his maroon cap in one hand, just out of reach of the shorter boy. Y let out a growl, taking a step forwards._

 ** _"_** ** _GET OFF HIM!"_**

 _This caught the trio's attention. They turned to face the grey-eyed girl, who was beginning to have second thoughts about taking this group on. They approached Serena, standing right up in her face. The largest of them growled, "Oh yeah?! You and whose army?"_

 _"…_ _Just stop harassing him right this moment!" Serena shot back at the larger boy, "Don't you know who he is?! He's been through a lot, okay?!" At these words, the others were silent._

 _"…_ _You don't know me well enough." The boy in blue whispered, "Just… Leave me alone. This is the only way people want to talk to me, anyway."_

 _"_ _Then it's a STUPID way!" Y growled, "Give him back his hat right this moment!"_

 _The group of boys looked confused. The girl they faced spoke with such a burning intensity and anger, one that was born from her desire to protect her friend. For a second, one of them opened his mouth to make an immature comment about her relationship with the boy, but one glance at her face sent across the unspoken message._

 ** _'_** ** _Touch X again, and I will rip you apart.'_**

 _"…_ _Fine! But we'll try again tomorrow! And there's nothing you can do about it, X!" the three left, the last one throwing X's hat on the ground and walking away. Calem calmly dusted off his blue shirt, looking up to where the three were standing a few seconds ago. He softly spoke next._

 _"…_ _Thanks, I guess… But… Why are you helping me?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't have an answer for that at first, so we went somewhere out of sight of everybody else, and… We shared lunch."_**

 _Two sandwiches lay on the plastic cover of the lunchbox, partially eaten, as the two looked at each other, studying each other over. X let out a small smile, "So… Um… Who are you, again? I don't remember…"_

 _Serena let out a laugh, patting Calem on the back, "You don't remember me? I'm the girl you helped in the woods! I'm Serena! You don't remember me?!"_

 _"…_ _Oh, right!" he slowly spoke, memories flooding back in. He looked up from his wrist, "So… Serena… I suppose you want to hear my story too, don't you?"_

 _The blonde took a shocked step back, mouth open. How did he… It was almost like he could read her mind!_

 _"_ _Don't worry. I'm just good at analyzing people. I get it from…" he shook his head slowly, "…Anyway. You don't seem like a bad person like those people from before. Do you really want me to tell you?"_

 _"…_ _Yeah." Y replied, looking over at X, "Why are you so… So reclusive and sad?"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _It was only then that I learnt about X's true past."_**

 **"** **True?"**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes… What happened to his grandfather was hidden in any records, but the family themselves were disclosed the information. The rest of Kalos viewed him as a threat… But in reality, he was only trapped in a terrible nightmare…"_**

 **"…"**

 ** _"_** ** _This is what Calem told me."_**

* * *

 _The year was 1990. After the war, the world was divided in two; the East and the West. This marked the beginning of an era of tensions; a Cold War._

 _Dr Cerveau Calem was captured by Sinnoh forces, held in Sinnoh and forced to create a terrible secret weapon that would allow them to end the war instantly. We don't know much in the way of specifics, but the weapon would have been able to capture any pokemon in the known world, like a Master Ball and it could also rip holes in reality to another world, capturing the beasts that existed on the other side as well. This project was dubbed '_ _ **Shadow Hoard'**_ _, since it relied on a core of Shadow energy to power it, similar to our current Mega gear._

 _The small nation of Fiore deployed a single Ranger to smuggle Cerveau out of the region, known only as_ _ **'Jackie'**_ _. His mission went… Partially successfully. There were two attempts made to smuggle Cerveau out of the country._ _A mission on a scale never seen before, creating the essence of the current Ranger union. A standard to live up to._

 _A **Naked,** pure standard._

 _However, the conclusion was… Bittersweet. The Shadow Hoard was destroyed following an intense battle, but Cerveau… He…_

 _…He was ki_ _lled at the hands of a mysterious man, claiming to be the 'Hero of Kalos'._

 **"** **What?! Who!"**

 _Pokemon… Hunter_ ** _Z_** _._

 _ **"…**_ _ **Another one?!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Once I knew this information, I realized why X was so affected after all. This mission's information was never released to the public, so as far as they knew, Cerveau was a war criminal who defected to Sinnoh. That's why he was hated."_**

* * *

I gritted my teeth. Ryu let out a cry, taking a powerful psychic blast to the chest. The Sigilyph he faced spun around again, attempting to fire another Psybeam at him. The kitsune dodged, following up with another powerful slash forwards. His opponent refused to be bested so easily, blocking the strike with one of his own. As the two locked in battle, a meteor zipped over head. Ryu leapt into the air, taking hold of the meteor in both hands. He growled, hurling it to the battlefield, **_"HERE COMES THE PITCH!"_**

The Sigliyph never faltered, even as it fainted.

Olympia turned back to face me, "You fight well, even while distracted. I suppose that is the fare, what with you being the Hero who shall save us all. But now, I'm afraid, the games end."

She hurled forwards another Pokeball. We prepared for battle.

* * *

 _ **"…**_ _ **But the real kicker comes from what happened later…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _I had found out too much. Somehow, the enemies eyes were everywhere."_**

* * *

 _A single Fletchling looked on at the scene, before chirping and fluttering away, soaring through the trees. It landed on a man in maroon's arm, chirping away. The man smiled maliciously,_ _ **"New target, It seems."**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Team Flare was new back then, but it was still a force to be reckoned with…"_**

 _"_ _Milk, eggs… Yes, that's enough." Y murmured, walking away from the store in the city. The sun was going down, and she was making her way back home. However, as she did, she saw a small Fletchling soaring overhead, looking at her, before fluttering off._

 _The whole thing made her feel uneasy. So she did what was only logical._

 _She_ _ **ran**_ _._

 _ **"**_ _ **One we never saw coming."**_

* * *

 _2005  
Crystal  
Anistar City_

 _Serena pulled herself up the reflective rock with a grunt. The sun was creeping back below the horizon in a gorgeous maroon sunset, as the dark blues of twilight slowly fell over the city. The last beams of amber light refracted through the crystal, a beacon of serenity, peace…_

 _A beacon that Y was climbing._

 ** _"_** ** _Need a hand?"_** _that now-familiar voice called out. A hand reached out for her. With a small smile, she took it, allowing the hand's owner to pull her up to the top. The two sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company._

 _Calem spoke first, "This is my secret base, Y. Don't tell anyone."_

 _"_ _Yeah, right! Like anyone's going to climb all the way up here!" the blonde grinned, reaching into her pink backpack, "X… You've really come a long way from that shy boy I met all those months ago."_

 _With a small smile, the black-haired boy nodded. He had invited his best friend here, on this isolated plateau of crystal, to talk about one of those achievements; namely, his victory of first place in the school science fair._

 _"_ _Your project was awesome! How did you manage to create… Whatever that was, that glowy ball?"_

 _The boy shrugged, "It was a ball of plasma, Y. I created it using some old notes from my grandfather's weapon plans." He pulled out the small blue and yellow capsule he had created. He tapped a red button on the top, and a glowing light blue energy sphere appeared, like a futuristic lantern's flame. Y marveled at the small glowing light, before speaking, "It's so… warm…"_

 _"_ _Yeah. But it still holds enough power to burn a clean hole through a human body inside…" X marveled, clicking the button once more. The energy ball dissipated in a burst of blue sparks._

 _All of a sudden, another red light. This one on X's shoulder. Both of the children noticed this, before X gasped._

 _"_ _What the- Yah!"_

 ** _BLAM!_**

 _A loud gunshot, like thunder, rang out throughout the entire city. Y screamed, as X began to fall. The black-haired boy was falling, blood streaming from his shoulder. He clutched onto one of the handholds on the side of the crystal, letting out a cry._

 _"_ _A sniper?!" he cried out. He knew what a sniper was. His father had told him how, after they got him in their sights, they could end a life with a single shot. X shivered, looking down. The city was outstretched below him and Y like toys._

 _Serena gasped, leaping down after X, "We need to get outta here! What was that thing?! Why is it…?!"_

 _The black haired boy shook his head, quickly climbing down and clutching his shoulder, "I don't know, Y! That shot… That could have come from anywhere!"_

 _Another red dot. This time, it was on X's forehead. The boy growled, "Y, run!"_

* * *

 ** _Another loud crash of gunfire._** _Calem only just avoided getting hit by this one, the shot instead blowing a five millimeter hole in the plasma capsule's underside under X's arm. X and Y began to run, dodging gunfire. The thunder of the sniper just kept sounding. Shot after shot, the sound eventually burning itself into the two children's heads for the rest of their lives._

 _X turned around, looking up, "Who are you?! Why are you…?!"_

 ** _A loud crash, as metallic plate armor crashed into concrete. Loud clanks sounded as a dark red man marched forwards. The first thing Serena noticed of the large man was his eyes; glowing green eyes. His dark brown ponytail blew in the wind, the sunset's glow like hellfire for a devil. He replaced his massive sniper rifle onto his back, reaching onto his waist and pulling out a lime glowing triangle; the Z-sabre. It burnt like an ethereal flame. X choked, his jaw falling open as he shuddered._**

 ** _"O-Oh god. R-Run!"_** _X gasped. He edged back, dropping the plasma capsule. It clattered across the ground. Serena ducked behind a nearby bush, clutching the plasma tank in one hand._

 _"So, you're the one_ _…" this… this dark Z spoke, raising his dark sword. He grabbed the blue boy in a choke hold, sword up to his neck. Calem let out a scream,_ _ **"AAAAAAAGH! Somebody! Help me! HELP!"**_

 _The burning sensation on his neck grew hotter, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. However, the weapon didn't cool down, instead heating up hotter and hotter._

 _"_ _Do you like it? That's how your grandfather died, too." The man spoke darkly, an evil grin crossing his face. The boy was still struggling in his arms, kicking and panicking. He could smell the fear, the pain of the boy's loss._

 _It was_ _ **delicious.**_

 _"_ _It is how they say; Like father, like son." He tightened his choke hold. X let out another strangled scream, but was still trapped in this man's clutches. The man pulled him closer, whispering in his ear as consciousness left him, "Nothing personal. That's just how Team Flare is."_

 _Y let out a cry,_ _ **"X!"**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Then… I ignited the flame. The flame that sparked this war. The flame that consumed my friend's heart."_**

* * *

 _All of a sudden, the Pokemon Hunter twitched, his blade sparking and dying out. He let out a groan, "How… No…"_

 _In an instant, his body fell limp, blood spraying as he fell. Calem wrestled himself free from the stiff arms, before turning to face…_

 _Serena stood behind the man, the plasma canister in her hands smoking. The hole that was blasted in it earlier was now melted, having served as a crude barrel, the circuitry fried. She dropped the object-no, her gun- in shock, paralysed by fear. It clattered harmlessly off the concrete roads._

 _For the longest time, nobody spoke._

 _X felt his neck, realizing there was a burn mark across it left by the sabre. When he took his hand away, there was blood. He looked down upon his body, realizing his pristine blue shirt was now bloodstained and scarlet. On the front of Y's jacket and on her arms, the bodily fluids tainted her pink shirt with red splotches._

 ** _Z was dead._**

 _The boy in blue choked out one last time._

 _"_ _B…Blood…?!"_

 _Then, he fell to the ground in a dead faint, too shocked to move._

 _ **"**_ _ **CALEM! X!"**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The police arrived shortly after. They thought the death was an accident, a misfire of the Flare's 'advanced weaponry'. They never suspected… the thought never came to mind I killed him."_**

* * *

 _Serena walked down the hallway of the hospital. It had been a rough few days for the blonde girl. Everyone was trying to comfort her after the incident she had just been through. To them, it was simple; a big, scary man had appeared and shot at her. His gun failed somehow, shooting him through the back…_

 _Simple as that. Not._

 _The blood was on her hands. It had been several days since then. Even her father had taken time from his job in the police force in an attempt to convince her that she, in fact, did not kill a man. That she was innocent._

 _The plasma canister seemed to be just that, a toy. Not a smoking gun._

 _But she feared for her friend, Calem. She had overheard his wounds; burns to his neck, a slight burn to his back from the accidental discharge… However, she looked into his eyes as they carried him off, and she saw how he looked._

 _Wide, soulless grey orbs of terror. Almost as if… He killed Z._

 _There were no more thoughts. The soft tapping of sneakers on the concrete floors echoed throughout the pristine, white hallways. For the longest time, that was the only sound that prevailed over the deafening silence._

 _Finally, she approached the door to ward 3DS; the room where she had heard X had been moved to for treatment. Quivering, she reached for the door's handle, twisting it…_

 ** _"…_** ** _Serena?"_**

 _There he was. Xavier Calem, lying in the hospital bed. He slowly rotated his head to face the girl who had walked in, the various machines attached to him blipping softly. His heartbeat was regular, breathing okay…_

 _But as Serena sat by his side, his eyes told a different story._

 _He spoke, his voice weak and pitiful._

 _"_ _I… I wasn't strong enough… to protect you… or me…"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Strength. That was all he cared for. When he was taken into the clutches of that grunt, that day, he saw himself; a weak, crying child. Each second of that instant burned into his mind, as he analysed the memory, frame by frame. To him, he wasn't good enough."_**

* * *

 _"_ _Where's X?" Serena asked the man with black hair. Antonie shook his head slowly, pointing behind him._

 _In the background, X was battering away at a punching bag repeatedly, clad in a white karate gi. He grunted, dodging out of the way of the bag's swinging before returning to strike, hammering the sandbag with a furious intensity._

 _The small smile on Y's lips faded._

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Day after day, he trained. I saw him less and less."_**

* * *

 _Serena yawned, looking up from her laptop. She had just about completed her tasks, just the Ekans programming remained and-_

 _Her eyes caught on the faded yellow scarf, hanging on the wall. The bloodstains were faded and brown now, the ends frayed slightly. A lone beam of sunlight fell upon it, like a spotlight on the previous bond she shared with her friend._

 _Unconsciously, she rubbed her knee._

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **When I did see him, he seemed darker, more brooding. He joked around, yes, but… Was it all a guise?"**_

* * *

 _"_ _Serena… I'm going to join the police force." X smiled, stretching. The girl by his side blinked, confused. She wasn't expecting him to talk at all.'_

 _"_ _That's… sudden."_

 _"_ _They're starting a new initiative called the_ _ **'Hunter'**_ _class. It's like a better version of the SWAT team, with more advanced technology!" Xavier continued, looking out on the sunset's glow. His grey eyes glittered with an amber light, like a flame._

 _"…_ _I'm joining too. Doesn't the police force need more data analysts?"_

 _Now it was X's turn to be shocked, "..But you don't have any-"_

 _A small hand shushed him with a single finger, "Nope! I've actually been into programming for a while! I never told you who my parents were, did I?"_

 _"_ _Not really…"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Well, as I said, my father is in the police force. He was actually on site for your little throwdown with Emma. My mom… Well, she worked as an accountant for a large bank, so you can see where my own line of work came from!"_**

 **"** **Huh. Another programmer? That makes three of you… Four, if I count Tom…"**

* * *

 _X grinned again, "So… Will you help me?_ ** _I want to be powerful enough to destroy anything that threatens Kalos."_**

 _Y quietly looked at her childhood friend. He had grown so much, his grey eyes now harboring the look of one with experience._

 _"_ _Of course, X. I'll go with you until the very end." she quietly spoke, holding X's hand._

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **The world has changed, Z. Wars can now be won with enough information on your opponent. Lives can be saved with a single line. We have created a world in itself with the internet. How one uses it can change fate itself. A single decision can change… everything. Anyway, that's all I got. Thanks for listening."**_

* * *

Ryu got slammed into the ground, "Nice story, Y. Z! We got incoming!"

I broke from my thoughts quick enough to order Ryu to dodge an attack from a hovering Meowstic. He let out a growl, dashing forwards and striking the Braixen in the face. Ryu simply backflipped, landing upright once again. His feet scratched the cosmic turf beneath him, shards of the crystal-like floor flying upwards like stardust, reflecting the light around him like tiny gemstones.

 _Wait… gems? Maybe…_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Commander X! There's too many of them!"_** _A Hunter barked to his leader, looking up from his mission control. X spat,_ _ **"WHAT!?**_ _Is it really that hard to kill one boy?!"_

 _"_ _It gets worse! There's reports of air-strikes from a Unovan force coming in, and the jets identify as Team Plasma!"_

 ** _Plasma…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Beam me in."_** _The blue-armored boy spoke, rising from his seat. His armor began to shine with an unholy lavender light of anger, flames beginning to cover his back. Two golden, metallic wings folded from his back, as he marched towards the base's teleporter._

 _A Hunter grabbed his shoulder in shock, "Y-You can't be serious! Surely, you aren't thinking of…"_

 _A technician. He would not be missed._

 _X punched the underling out of the way, watching as he ploughed into a wall, collapsing as he did. He turned to face the rest of the terrified command centre._

 _ **"**_ _ **My name is not Shirley. Now, beam me in!"**_

* * *

I closed my eyes, focusing whatever energy was in me at Ryu. The fox dodged another of the psychic attacks, skidding to a stop slamming a white paw on the ground to slow his sliding. As he did, I brought my arms together, before swinging them outwards.

 _'_ _Here goes…'_ I thought to myself, beckoning power towards myself unconsciously in a hand-wave. The cosmic battlefield we fought upon began to glow brightly, as my opponent blinked, confused.

"What are you doing? Dancing in the middle of a battle does not improve your chances of vic-" Olympia paused. She recognized those moves. The world transformed into a blue blur around her opponent, as yellow flames began to dance around him.

I raised my hand up into the air, before punching forwards, **_"RYU!"_**

* * *

 _Ryu's entire body began to glow with that same yellow light, gathering energy. It didn't look as strong as when Y did it, nor did it glow for quite as long, probably as a result of my lack of a Z-crystal. But the Mega Ring shone with just as bright a light, as together, Ryu and I struck the same pose; arm back, reaching for our weapons, before in unison, calling out the name of the attack._

 ** _"_** ** _CHASSE AUX FLAMMES!" Ryu and I screamed, the words forming in our minds as we finished the movement._**

 ** _Z-POWER BOOST!  
25% Forme_**

* * *

 _In an instant, I was Ryu! I instinctively kicked off the ground, dashing forwards as flames burst from my back and feet. Olympia gasped, "No… That's…"_

 ** _"_** ** _A Partial Z-move."_** _Ryu and I spoke in unison, rolling around behind Meowstic. The Psychic type swung a lavender energy blade at us, like a shuriken thrown from a ninja from before, however we would not fall that easily. I charged with energy, flames bursting from my fist as I punched forwards. In a flash, our enemy attempted to dodge, but hundreds of fireballs spat from our staff, before a lavender energy gathered around it, forming the shape of the Z-sabre in psychic energy._

 _We raised our palm to the skies above, gathering amber energy around it._

 _Olympia let out a furious growl, "This next attack shall finish both of you!_ _ **PSYBEAM!"**_

 _Ryu and I simply smirked,_ _ **"THIS ENDS HERE!"**_

 ** _We dashed forwards, flames blasting from our sides. The lavender energy beam blasted from the Meowstic, as he launched his psychic attack in a last-ditch attempt to finish us off. The beam struck us head on, and we vanished in the blaze of psychic energy._**

 _Olympia let out a small, "Tch." As she turned from the battlefield…_

 ** _"_** ** _FLAME OVERCLOCK!"_**

 ** _We blasted out of nowhere, flying into the back of Meowstic. The flames that covered our body blasted outwards, creating a massive expanding orb of flame, the centre of which was myself and Ryu, punching its lights out in the blaze. The dome of flames dissipated soon, leaving Ryu and I standing above the Pokemon, blade in hand._**

 _ **Then, our power left us, leaving Ryu stumbling over and slumping on the ground, exhausted.**_

I shook my head, as Aile radioed in, **_"Z?! Z, do you read me?! Damn radio, failing to work when you need it most!"_**

Olympia looked confused, "But… How? My jamming field should only allow for text-box form communication!" The space around us faded, revealing that I was simply standing inside the small house from earlier, the Gym Leader standing before me.

I let out a smirk, "I guess she's just that good at machines. How's it hanging, Aile?"

 ** _"_** ** _Z! You're okay!"_** the young mechanic squealed happily, **_"Um… I had to direct the comm to space in order to pick you up, though… Are you okay up there?"_**

"Don't worry. It's just some trippy, messed up mind screwy Gym. Reroute the signal back to Anistar when I exit the gym later." I responded, keeping an eye on Olympia. She was looking around absent-mindedly, as if I was doing something completely normal and ordinary.

 ** _"_** ** _Roger! Get back out there as soon as possible! I'm going to try to bring in some more firepower!"_**

Ryu slowly pulled himself off the floor with a cough, "Woah… That messed with my head in more ways than one… Hey, so… Do we get our Gym Badge yet?"

The woman behind us nodded, "Indeed. Flare Hunter Z, you have fought well, and even though I was brushed aside by the author…" She shot a glare at Ed, who suddenly experienced a chill up his spine, "I still have no regrets. Every experience in your battle against that other world shall aid you in the battle to come."

She gritted her teeth lightly, "…Take this. Run. Run far away from this location."

She handed me her badge. I slipped it into my pocket lightly, before turning to face her with a grim expression, "R…Run? Why would I-?!"

 ** _"_** ** _Z! BEHIND YOU!"_**

 _The wall blasted apart, revealing the war outside. Olympia gave a soft grunt, folding her arms and vanishing in a burst of lavender light. I had no time to question how this occurred, as the man who stood in the wall caught my attention. He was clad in blue, his massive Mega Arm glowing with energy, as he spat at me._

 ** _"_** ** _INEPTE!"_** Ryu roared angrily.

The Flare Admin let out another cry, "Not yet, Z! This isn't over yet!"

* * *

Black circled around to attack another gunship, twin assault rifles blazing. A plasma blast swept past his head, as he leapt off his Bravaiary and rolled onto the deck of the enemy airship. A group of Hunters surrounded him, as he adjusted his cap.

"Stand down, Black. You wouldn't want an international incident, after all?" A Hunter rasped maliciously.

 _The politician paused for a second._

 _Before letting out a smile, reaching for a pokeball on his belt._

 _ **"**_ _ **I have a dream."**_ _The boy in blue spoke, raising the Pokeball. Mega Arms locked onto him, charging up energy,_ ** _"A world where all can be free. Free from the sick ambitions and schemes of people like you. A land of the truly free, dammit!"_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Where power and justice are back where they belong; In the hands of the people who properly use it!"_**

 _A squad of Hunters opened fire on Go, who returned the favor with the Z-buster. Behind her, Chris created an energy shield around her trainer. Chariz took the skies overhead, burning up the battlefield all around her. Flames danced around the girl's vision, as Black's words crackled through her comm._

 _However, in doing so, she faltered. A blast from the rear._

 _"_ _HYAH!"_

 _Serena and Croaky leapt into the field, the latter round-house kicking the Hunter aside as Serena fired off her energy spear. The Programmer turned to face the blonde, now clasping the metal pole in one arm like a fencing sabre. A group of blue-clad enemies leapt at her, but with a simple dodge and counter-attack, they found themselves on the receiving end of the Triple rod._

 _Y nodded to an awestruck Go, "MOVE UP! MOVE! MOVE!"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Screw those Hunters and Team Flare! Screw the 'bureaucracy' that you claim to uphold! Really, SCREW ALL OF IT! You're diseased! All of you! Rotten to the core!"_**

 _N circled a tailing helicopter, locking on with twin heat-seeking missiles and opening fire on their defences. The second aircraft circled around, opening fire and efficiently taking out the aircraft's guns. A group of blue-clad Hunters leapt from the vehicle as it exploded, parachutes blossoming above them as they fell._

 _The second jet rocketed after them, only stopping when the green haired pilot of the first aircraft spoke._

 _"…_ _No more death is required today. Let them escape."_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The only solution is to purge you all! BURN IT ALL DOWN!"_**

Black's eyes flashed maliciously, as he slammed the pokeball into the ground. His Pignite roared out, blasting flame around him. The Hunters released their shots, at the core of the inferno, but only for them to clash with each other. A single Hunter made the mistake of turning around. A fist struck his gut, slamming him into the ground. His compatriots opened fire on the attacker, but a ball of fire diverted their attention. Pignite punched the steel plating, the metal cracking and folding, flinging enemies into the air.

His trainer whistled, "Bacon! Piggy-back!"

The pokemon let out a low snort, bending over. Black began to run up, standing on his Pokemon's back as it stood upright again. The result was the canidate soaring through the air, landing an axe-kick on a Hunter.

One of the Hunters gasped, letting out a cough, "How…?! How are you doing this…?"

 ** _"_** ** _NANOMACHINES, SON!"_** _Black screamed, raising his left arm into the air and ripping his opponent's Mega Arm off, gripping it tightly in one hand and opening fire with a fully charged shot._

 ** _All of a sudden, a blue blur caught on the corner of his eye._**

 ** _"_** ** _Speed Fighter."_**

 _In an instant, Black's Pokemon fell from the craft in a burst of dark blue energy. Black gasped, watching his Pignite fall away,_ **_"_** ** _BACON! NO!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Snap Shot."_**

 _All of a sudden, hundreds of invisible shots assaulted Black, causing him to let out a scream of pain. His weapons clattered to the steel deck. He was looking into a pair of soul-less grey eyes, held up by his throat by an armored white glove._

 _A sadistic grin. That was all Black saw of his enemy, as he struggled to escape its clutches._

 _"_ _So, fools hang around with fools." The man simply stated, pitching Black off the side of the craft with one arm._

* * *

 _Aile gasped, as the blue blur proceeded to blast a clean hole through the Flare airship. The single shot had enough punch to pass through the layers of thick steel, armor and flooring, striking the engine's core. The insides of the ship became a hellish furnace, as its autopilot attempted to counter the force of gravity with auxillary thrust. Meanwhile, the blur simply stood, looking down upon the battlefield._

 _The aircraft fell towards the ground, smoke burning brightly from the hole. The combat stopped in that instant, Hunter and Flare Hunter alike, as the massive metal airship plunged towards the earth._

 _But above, in the skies, a single man stood. Powerful lavender jets kept him suspended in the storm, as lightning divided the skies once more. His golden and white wings flared with powerful rockets, his left arm covered by a golden and blue tube that shone with a malicious blue light._

 _The girl fumbled for her comm._

 _ **"**_ _ **X…X has arrived! GET OUTTA THERE!"**_

* * *

 _Inepte took a step towards me, "Like the suit? It's X's own, I'm told."_

 _I edged away from the Flare Admin. In his eyes was the glare of an insane man, a man who would happily end my life right on the spot, justice be dammed. I backed into a wall, as Inepte raised his weapon. Ryu growled, standing by my side and ready to strike._

 _"_ _This is it, Z! The final clash between you and me!_ _ **DI-"**_

 _He never finished that sentence._

 _A loud explosion sounded, and a lavender lightning bolt blasted Inepte to the ground. I gaped, before the hairs on my back stood up again. I rolled out of the way just as another blast blew a crater through the roof where I stood. I was outside of the gym on the battlefield. Hunters locked onto me, red light dominating my vision. There was no way I could handle all those enemies, I soon realized. My mind began to calculate the best method to strike them, starting with the legs of the one on the left, which would cause him to misfire his shot, striking that one on my right, who I could throw into-_

 _It was no use. No matter which way I attacked, I was doomed to be struck._

 _Then, a voice._

 ** _"_** ** _Hunters, withdraw."_** _A familiar, but slightly deeper voice crackled. A blue lightning bolt zipped from on high, crashing to the ground before me. This kicked up a massive cloud of concrete dust, a giant crater in the ground beneath._

 _Go gasped, running to my aid. The enemy simply turned to face her, blasting the ground before her with a single shot. She leapt over the blast, skidding by my side. The storm above seemed to grow silent, as both of us glared down our foe._

 _Golden wings upon his back. Spikes jutting from his helmet and limbs. A dark blue aura burned around his body, his arm cannon glowing with a dark blue light. His red forehead gem flared up, a fire of anger and war rage._

 _It wasn't him. The grey eyes were there, small fringes of black hair sticking out from beneath his helmet._

 _But he wasn't…_

 ** _"_** ** _He's mine." Hunter X_** _spoke maliciously._

 _Go and I stood, as lightning lit up the skies around us. The Hunters held their breath. Y gasped, holding out a hand for her friend. Antonie ran onto the battlefield, looking at his son in shock. His grey eyes were filled with tears, as he gazed upon his child._

* * *

 _Aboard the Guardian, Aile clutched Prarie's hand tighter. Professor Willow slowly shook his head, muttering, 'Impossible!' over and over. Augustine Sycamore closed his eyes. Emma removed her helmet, swallowing in fear. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor looked on in shock, the orange-haired child on the verge of tears._

 _Nobody saw him clench his fist._

* * *

 _The eyes were on us now. In that instant, there was no more Legendaries, no more Hunters, not even Flare Hunters._

 _Just X and I._

* * *

 ** _WARNING!  
_** ** _-PREPARE TO ENGAGE-_**

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I don't feel too well…"_**

 _"_ _Need to go… Gotta GO FAST! GOTTAGOFASTGOTTAGOFASTGOTTAGOFASTREALLY RIGHT NOW! GOTTA GO FAAAASSSTTT!"_

 ** _"_** ** _HEY! CAN SOMEBODY GET IN HERE AND HELP US OUT? I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER DAY OF THIS HELL! W-WHAAAAAA!"_**


	20. DUALITY

**Chapter 19- Duality  
** _In which friends clash._

* * *

(Rockman HOLIC- X Buster)

 _I am Edward Auditore de Frienze. Born in Unova, travelling to Kalos to escape the clutches of Team Plasma and to live out the rest of my days as a Gogoat Farmer. One month or so in, I was approached by a man named A.Z, claiming to be an ancient king of Kalos. He gave me a sword, the Z-sabre, and said I was to be the one to protect and save his region._

 _I ran into a young programmer, Go, who I asked to tag along. She obliged, revealing she was the grand-daughter of Professor Thomas Willow, the creator of Pokemon Go and a wrongly persecuted scientist. We were attacked by Team Flare in the first Gym, where I swore I would hunt them down._

 _I took up the name **Flare Hunter**._

 _Then, X revealed he was part of another group, called the Hunters. According to his best friend, Y, X was picked on in school and traumatized by a man she shot before him._

 _He decided to wage war on me as a result of his pain._

 _Only now do I realize how deep I was in this._

* * *

 ** _-WARNING!-  
_** ** _-PREPARE TO ENGAGE-_**

* * *

 ** _Iku ze!  
_** **(Let's go!)**

X approached me, raising his Mega Arm. In response, I lifted my sword, glaring my brown irises into grey.

The Mega Arm began to gather energy, as X spoke again. His voice was dark and angered. Any trace of kindness that I had heard in it earlier was gone.

 ** _"I gave you the chance to run away. Yet you still stayed in Kalos."_** _The Hunter spoke, rasping each word. I edged back, but he dashed forwards, grabbing me by the front of my jacket. He lifted me into the air slowly, the hot end of the Mega Arm aimed at where it would hurt most; my chest._

* * *

 ** _"You chose the wrong side. PERISH!"_**

 ** _The sound of X charging up a shot, followed by a loud blast and a familiar scream. X cried, "I WAS YOUR FRIEND, AND YOU BETRAYED ME, Z! PERISH!" Go felt a powerful blast strike her chest, sending her back into the void screaming._**

 _Go's face twisted into a glare._

 _Not like that._

* * *

 ** _Hikari ga kakemeguri,  
_** **(Light rushes around,)  
 _kagaku ga irodoru sekai!  
_ (The world that science painted!)**

Flesh collided with steel. Go's fist returned to her side as quickly as it had flown forth. X faltered, dropping me on the ground. I hopped to my feet, blade drawn. The Gym Badge I had just collected clinked to the ground by my feet. The lavender shine of the badge was enough to distract X's attention, "And I'll take this!"

He dove towards the crystal, snatching it up in one hand. I leapt in, taking advantage of his distraction to slash away at him. But as I did, he shoved the badge into a slot in his Mega Arm, and a massive white burst shone from the Hunter. An explosion of light filled my eyes, as Go and I were sent flying.

With a loud crack, we crashed through a building, slamming into the crystal. The crystal shuddered, the dock connecting it to the rest of the city cracking from the impact. By now, most of the Hunters had began to clear out, leaving only their commander to face me alone.

 ** _Kasoku wa tomaranai,  
_** **(The acceleration cannot be stopped,)  
 _Kiseki wo tsukuru tekunorojii!  
_ (The technology that brings about miracles!)**

My armor shone, as I dashed from the stone. I had struck the ruby surface before Go, holding my partner in my arms to prevent her from harm. She looked up at me, confused, before I nodded.

 ** _"Go, I think he wants you to stand aside."_** Aile radioed in. The Programmer shook her head, shocked, "But… Z! You can't…! His armor!"

 _"I need to try!"_ I replied, my blade raised. The white orb of light faded, revealing X standing there once more. His armor flashed, transforming into a white and lime color, **_"SNAP SHOT!"_**

 _Time seemed to speed up for X, as he sped towards me. To everyone else, he was just a blue blur, if not, invisible, but when I looked at him, my vision became covered with a green tinge, becoming hazy._

 _Time slowed for me._

 _Calem suddenly found himself on the receiving end of three swift slashes, before I finished up with an upward slice to launch him into the air. Of course, this wouldn't be enough to wipe him out. He air-dashed downward, punching the platform on which we stood. Another crack, this one punctuated by a burst of concrete and the shatter of stone._

 _But then, flames._

 ** _"Z!"_**

Ryu ran in, staff over his shoulder like a rocket launcher. X whipped around, unclipping a pokeball from his belt, "So, it's a battle you want?! Then here it comes! **_MARISSO!_** "

 ** _Aa kairo ni nemuru kasukana memorii,  
_** **(Ah, the faded memories sleeping in my circuits…)  
 _Flash back again!_**

His cannon transformed, a scarlet orb poking from the end, as he dashed into the firey fox's chest, blasting the Pokeball from the end of the cannon. However, his back turned on me, allowing me to dash forwards with a spin, slashing around myself like a tornado of green flames and cutting into his back.

But to this, X only laughed.

 ** _"Pathetic."_**

He spread his arms, a powerful bolt of lightning lashing out at him from the heavens. His armor became white with red highlights, a red ring of energy appearing around his helmet like a headband of flame.

 ** _Takamaru sono ude no chaaji,  
_** **(The swelling charge in my arm,)  
 _dokomademo Go way!  
_ (Will go however far away!)**

 ** _"SUPER SPEED FIGHTER! HADOUKEN!"_**

A blue orb of energy from his palms rammed into my chest, instantly shattering both Mega Cores. I slammed into the concrete, once, twice, before landing on my feet. Lightning rained from on high again, as he changed color once more.

 ** _"EARTH STRANGLE!"_**

I only just managed to dodge in time as a long, thorned hard-light vine blasted from X's arm cannon like a whip. He spun, striking long gashes into the docks around us and into the sea. Concrete finally gave way. I leapt over the cracks, using the falling platforms to reach the blue bomber and land a flying dash kick on him.

X flew back about five inches, before hopping back upright. His eyes shone with a scarlet light as he did, as he grasped a hold of my wrist, hurling me into the ground once again. I wall-jumped back onto the platform, swinging forwards at the Hunter.

* * *

Ryu dodged one of Marisso's punches with a yell. Despite his size, the Grass-type was incredibly fast on account of its light weight. This allowed the enemy to simply zip around Ryu, occasionally throwing punches and kicks at him. The fox successfully slid under each attack as the flames burned brighter on his staff. He stabbed forwards, only to be countered with the thick-skinned fist of the Chesnaught, before being kicked away easily by his massive foot.

 ** _Hageshiku araburu tamashii,  
_** **(Violently release the fury of your soul,) _  
Kaze no naka de sagasu kotae!  
_ (Seek the answer amidst the gale!)**

The Braixen slammed against the earth several times, before shakily rising to his feet, "Agh… Enough! Why are you doing this?! You know you're working with Team Flare, don't you!?"

 _"That's not true! I am fighting Flare! You are only trying to turn me to your side, **FLARE SCUM!** "_ Marisso finally spoke, hurling Blast Seeds around like they were baseballs. Ryu reacted to this by slinging his staff over his shoulder, battering each explosive away just like the sport.

Then, a blue blur flew in, kicking the opposing Pokemon aside. Marisso let out a confused yell, as his attacker rolled to a stop on the ground.

"Who else were you expecting?" Chris addressed the audience. Yes, I meant you.

The Braixen scratched his head, "Huh? Um, yeah. I kinda was m'dear."

The two stood tall, glaring at their enemy. Chris took this time to survey the surroundings of their arena and draw several conclusions, as was her custom. They stood on a relatively stable concrete street, in front of the Pokemon Centre. Hunters surrounded them, more onlookers than actual opponents this time. A large building with several civillians were nearby; need to prevent damage to that. Therefore, if she were to fight, she would have to prevent knocking the enemy upwards, where he had a higher chance of striking them. The Chesnaught himself was a grass-type; Ryu must therefore be an invaluable asset to this clash, and he would need to-

 _'Wait, back up a second.'_ Chris realized Ryu's last words to her clicking in her head at last, _'Did he…?'_

Marisso plunged his fist into the earth, pulling large clumps of dirt from the ground and hurling them at Ryu. The fox simply let out a grin, slashing the large clump of soil into millions of grains in the blink of an eye. While he did this, Chris proceeded to launch an Aura Sphere at X's pokemon, speaking softly, "Um… Ryu, what did you just call me?"

"Huh? You have some dirt in your ear? I said 'I kinda was, m'dear.'" Ryu bashed the Chesnaught with several standard strikes, before launching a Psybeam into him. The opponent flew into the air, as Chris feared, but instead of attacking the building, he simply punched downward, green energy appearing around him as he landed.

The Lucario winced, as dirt blasted into their faces, "…Dear?"

 _In response, the fire-type only let out a wink. The blue wolf's cheeks became a bright red, before blue flames gathered around her._

 ** _"STOP IGNORING ME!"_** Marisso roared, fists blasting at the two canines repeatedly. The male fire-fox launched a fireball directly at the beaver's exposed chest, burning away most of the fur from the leafy body, "D'oh, alright. Banter time!"

Chris shook her head, before noticing something she didn't before. As she did, her red eyes blinked, glowing with a ruby light. Her vision tinted in blue as she did, tapping into her inherent strengths to sense the life-aura…

Another punch. A dodge. Three fireballs, followed by a Psyblast. A Blast Seed explosion, blasting him away. A roll to stand back upright. A dash, staff swinging. A _fearful dodge. Passionate strikes from the fox. Several burning punches, this wasn't how I wanted this to end. Anger. Sadness. Fear…_

 ** _Restraint. Terror._**

Chris let out a gasp, running for Ryu.

* * *

 ** _Hagane no karada ni yadoshita,  
_** **(Residing within your steel body,)  
 _Sono inochi wo moyashi tsukuse!  
_ (Is the life you should burn!)**

 ** _"HYAH!"_**

X blocked my swing with his gauntlet, changing to a yellow color, **_"THUNDER BLAST!"_** His arm cannon glowed a bright jaune, before spitting out what looked like an electric version of Fireblast. I wisely jumped aside, as Sycamore radioed in.

 ** _"Z! This is… Terrible!"_**

"Tell me about it." I spat, catching my breath. X simply stood there, glowing with a bright white aura, "I can't land a hit on this guy! He just shrugs off all my attacks and he's going crazy with his! What's up?!"

The cuts and dents on his armor straightened themselves out, as he dropped back into a combat pose. His eyes flashed scarlet again, as he dashed forwards, lavender wings roaring with power. I dodged just in time, as X fired another Hadouken from his arsenal at me.

 ** _"He's using the gem on his chest to augment his attacks! The attacks he's using… They're not supposed to be that strong!"_**

"Is that all you have, Z?" the boy in blue laughed, glaring at me, "Some hero you are! All you've done is run away from me? What's wrong?! **_CAN'T HANDLE ME?!"_** With these words, his armor shifted into a grey color scheme, and he punched the ground with a cry ** _, "METEOR BARRICADE!"_**

 ** _Aa mune wo sasu!  
_** **(Ah, it pierces through the heart!) _  
Try hard! Try back hard!_**

Massive blue meteors rained from the heavens to circle around X, slamming into the decks around me. I dodged each strike once again, but one managed to nail me in the gut as I leapt aside, slamming me into the water.

With a small grunt, I brought my rebreather to my mouth, as Sycamore continued his explanation.

 ** _"That crystal is another Z-Crystal! Normal Z-Crystals are triggered through dance, but X is forcing each crystal to activate via sheer power to trigger each attack!"_**

 ** _Tomo no koe ga...  
_** **(The voice of a friend…)  
 _Drive mad! Drive so mad!_**

X dove into the water, a leer on his face, "I heard you beat the next two gyms without me. Well, let's get a closer look at their powers, shall we?" He started to glow again, the ocean around him transforming into steam.

 ** _"But that power…! That's not..!"_**

 ** _WEAPON GET!  
DREAM BLADE!_**

His armor became a bright pink, as a pair of lavender shurikens appeared in his hands. He hurled both at me, but I simply returned them back with two flicks of my blade. X caught the twin shurikens on the rebound, letting out a nightmarish roar, **_"NOW, LET'S SEE WHAT THEY CAN DO WHEN I CHARGE THEM UP!"_**

 _Before my eyes, the shuriken's size doubled, tripled, quadrupled… Before becoming a gigantic pair of lavender circular saws. X let out another laugh, this one of a maniac, before hurling it at me._

 ** _"NIGHTMARE CUTTER!"_**

 ** _Saa toki hanate!  
_** **(Now, release it!) _  
Just now! Just right now!_**

The blade slashed into the concrete columns behind me, causing a large segment of the docks above to collapse on my head. Time seemed to slow again, as I drew the Z sabre and slashed the platform into hundreds of fragments that landed around me, "What the..!? He just fired that giant sawblade!"

 ** _"My lord… THAT is what he has transformed my Variable Weapon System into…?!"_** Sycamore cried, shocked. He sounded almost on the verge of tears, **_"…No! This isn't how it was intended to be used! I built it to PROTECT Kalos, not bring it to ruin!"_**

Professor Willow snatched up the microphone, **_"Z, focus. Our problem here is X's power. His suit has such a high defensive value, I don't think you could beat it by normal means."_**

* * *

 ** _"Instead, try to use your surroundings to your advantage! C'mon, think!"_**

When Go heard these words, she paused. She was in the middle of attempting to get Aile to fire off a giant beam from the airship to blow the remains of the harbor to the ocean to prevent any casualties, but when she heard those words…

She paused, looking across the shattered docks. It was now separated from the main town as a result of the damage, and she was stranded on a platform that remained standing above the water. Below, an ethereal light-show flashed, a dance of red, green and blue light. In that instant, all her fear vanished.

 _"Z…" she began to dig inside her pack, pulling wires from a broken radio and snatching up a potion._

* * *

 ** _Atsuki omoi!  
_** **(Your blazing emotions!)**

 ** _"Z. Lure him onto the remaining part of the docks. I've got a plan."_**

The blue-clad boy punched forwards again, slamming me into the rocks, "Did you really know why I wanted to end your life so badly?" He grabbed me by the neck of my armor, hurling me into the concrete that had sank around us.

"It's not because I truly think you're a threat. Nor is it for the fame."

 ** _Hikari no mabushi sa ni  
_** **(The dazzle of lights _,_ )  
 _Kodoku ga ukitatsu sekai!_  
(Is a world where solitude overflows!)**

X marched over, guns blazing. I blocked most of his shots, but a particularly large shot nailed me in the gut, propelling me away from X. Dazed, I lay on the sea bed, my rebreather cracked and bubbling as it leaked precious oxygen into the ocean that surrounded us.

The Hunter stood over me, his armor white and red. The red energy headband was like hellfire, as he clasped me by the neck with a glowing blue grasp.

 ** _"It's because I. Hate. You."_** He finished.

I choked one more time, as his grip tightened, as X rocketed towards the surface. He broke the cold water's surface, blasting into the skies with lavender fire. Without pause, he hurled me back at the ground, towards Go. The programmer let out a small grunt, leaping into the air and taking hold of me with one arm. The velocity of her catch sent her back, slamming into the giant ruby that remained erected in the water.

 ** _Nani ka ga kuruidashi,  
(Whenever chaos breaks out,)  
Kagayaki ushinau PHILOSOPHY!  
(A PHILOSOPHY of losing brilliance takes place!)_**

X blasted away at Go, "So, you too?! You dare stand to my power?!" He folded his arms, before uncrossing them, ** _"I CAN SLOW TIME! WHAT CHANCE DO YOU HAVE?! SNAP SHO-"_**

 _A gunshot rang out._

X suddenly plunged from the air with a grunt, crashing into the concrete before Go. The chestnut-haired girl looked above, spotting a now-familiar face.

The boy with brown hair in the blue jacket spoke, spinning his handgun in one hand, before cocking it and taking aim. The empty casing clinked on the roof of the building upon which he stood, as he lined up another shot, fury in his deep brown eyes.

 _Black closed a single eye, gun arm outstretched._

Another gunshot. This one glanced off X's helmet, as he rose to face the politician, "How did you survive your fall?! You do not wear any armor, yet you do not have a scratch upon your body…!"

 ** _"NANOMACHINES, SON!"_** _the Unovan boy declared proudly._

The Unovan boy let out a chuckle, as another person came up on the roof behind him. A dark-skinned young man holding a shotgun in both hands, a scruffy brown-haired girl armed with a baseball bat and a pokeball. Two fighter jets sped overhead, swooping just low enough for X to feel the powerful slipstream as they zipped by. While he was distracted, a Pignite leapt from the rooftop, pounding the little blue man into the concrete. X simply fired a powerful shot at his face, following up with a series of punches in Speed Fighter mode. His attack chain was interrupted by a loud crash like lightning and buckshot glancing off his back, damaging his wings. He glanced back, as Black pointed forwards triumphantly. The man with the shotgun pumped the weapon, two shell casings falling from within.

 ** _"Ya don't mess with 'Nova!"_**

The Hunter commander looked like he was going to take off just then and slaughter the three Unovans, when Go suddenly delivered a kick that could shatter bone into X's side. When X faltered, she jabbed forwards into his back, between his wings, before leaping away, inches from falling off the platform on which she stood. She dropped into a fighting stance, placing me on the ground by her side, "X! Your enemy is right here!"

 ** _"COME AND GET 'IM!"_** Go rasped, running towards the death machine.

A fist. X blocked the punch with his own, as the maroon-clad girl sent out her Pikachu, **_"PIKU! QUICK ATTACK!"_** The small pokemon rammed into X repeatedly, who attempted to dodge each strike. He switched over to Vine Grapple, firing the laser whip and grabbing hold of the small electric mouse. A blip sounded from within his helmet, and he looked up at Go, who was fumbling away with her PokePad.

"Trying to hack me?" the boy laughed, approaching Go with his scarlet glare, "I'm sorry, but my buffer is one of the strongest in the world. The Professor learnt from his past mistakes, after all." Go gave no response, resuming to tap away wildly, before finally, the device glowed a light blue. Satisfied, she tucked it back into her belt.

Piku flew out from nowhere, kicking X once again. The Hunter battered her aside, charging up with energy to blast the small Pokemon into oblivion…

"You're too susceptible to suggestion, you know that?" Charlie Willow suddenly spoke up, making X turn to face her. The wind of the storm blew her hair around her like golden flames, as she raised her gun.

"I saw you assuming that I was going to Hack you using my Pokepad, however, if you had been paying more attention, you would have noticed a little…" Go let out a small giggle, "Extra weight on your back, hmm?"

X turned around, only to see what looked like a mess of a Potion, a partially broken Hunter Radio and a Revive held on by flimsy duct tape. It fizzled softly, as a small spark rapidly shot down one of the wires towards the Potion.

Calem gasped, **_"No."_**

An explosion rocked the pier, as the Hunter blasted off and slammed into the crystal. The force of the blast was enough to launch Go and myself onto the other side of the Docks, onto the city. With several soft 'Ow!' s and other assorted yelps, the hacker tumbled back onto the road.

The large stone shook with the force of the impact. Then, a tremendous cracking sound. The civillians watching gasped in shock, as slowly, surely, the crystal began to split. The cracking spread across the transparent scarlet gem, scarlet dust raining from the shattering that spider-webbed across the ruby.

 _Then, it cracked._

With the loudest sound, a single spire of the crystal plunged off the stone, tumbling into the ocean beneath. The water, churned up by the fall, collided with the docks, destroying what little wasn't destroyed by the previous attacks. X rose from the seas, his armor sparking and forehead gem flickering.

Go dropped back into her previous combat pose, fists raised, "Back for more?! Maybe it wasn't enough…!"

X sped over to her, his arm cannon charged. With a yell, he released the powerful blast towards the programmer, who simply winked, raising her Pokepad. A light blue energy shield appeared in front of her, diffusing the plasma blast practically instantly.

She lowered the shield, dusting herself off, "Thanks, Shauna."

 ** _"W-Wait! I never gave you permission to- Aw, heck. No problem, Go!"_**

The Hunter Commander rasped, armor cracked and sparking, "W…Why do you keep defending him… After everything he's done…" His armor began to glow white, but his next attack was interrupted by a water shuriken to his back. He turned around, facing Serena and Croaky, the latter readying another attack.

Antonie ran up, "My son! Don't fight us anymore! Can't you see how you're hurting us all?!"

X blinked. For an instant, he looked saddened, conflicted even. He stopped charging, turning to look at Y sadly…

 ** _Before he started to glow with a white aura._**

 ** _"STAY OUT OF THIS, FATHER!"_** X yelled out, releasing three fully charged shots at the ground around the man. With a cry, he leapt back. This wasn't how he expected it to end; shot dead by his own son.

 ** _"Calem is dead! Now, there is only X!"_** the boy in blue rushed Y, white flames bursting from his back, as he raised his Mega Arm once more. He shifted over to a new color; golden, with dark energy lines crossing over his body. Serena steadied her spear, before letting out a war cry and charging at X.

The boy took off into the air, only for his back to become speared by the glowing green energy tip, and a girl in red to swing atop of the Hunter. The boy tried to zip away, but Y kicked his back with enough force to send him back to the ground, switching to his Speed Fighter Form. He launched a fist at Y, who ducked and rolled beneath the blue bash, launching the spear upwards into X's breastplate and spearing him on, before swinging him around and sending him flying into a tree.

X slowly stood, only for a full clip of an SMG to blast at his wings. He turned around, just as Black rushed into him, a gun in his hand.

 ** _"RUSH X P90!"_** the politician joked, ineffectually firing away.

The Unovan boy was soon taken care of by a kick to the gut. X switched weapons to his Thunder Blast, launching the electric attack at Rakutsu, making him drop his shotgun. A loud clang, as aluminium connected with steel.

X whipped around to face the young street girl named White, holding her baseball bat in both hands. He laughed, "Pretty toy. Now, go away and let the adults fight, kid."

White's eyes blazed with fury, as she swung the baseball bat at the man in armor, striking his forehead gem with such force that it cracked. X let out a scream of pain, as the street girl wildly kept swinging away at him, "Take this! An' This! An' that! You don't hurt my friends without getting a piece of me!"

The boy in blue closed his eyes, becoming golden again. He crossed his arms, shattered forehead gem shining red. White's brown eyes widened, her long ponytail blowing in some ethereal wind behind her. Wisely, she stepped back, raising her bat up once more…

To this, X only laughed.

 ** _"Heh. Even though it looks cool, you've still lost."_** X unfolded his arms, as a bright white light flooded the area, **_"TERA CRUSH!"_**

 _Hundreds of white beams of light blasted from X, striking anyone in the close vincinity. White let out a scream, as the powerful energy blasted into her bat, crumpling the flimsy aluminium in seconds and soon, shining into her body as she leapt away. Meanwhile, X stood in the centre of the chaos, simply charging up another attack and turning to face Go. A loud and familiar sound of Vulcan cannons sounded behind him, as he turned around and spotted the two Plasma fighters swoop towards him._

 _He turned around, firing a machine-gun like volley of shots at the terrorist aircraft, destroying both in an instant and reducing them to scrap metal. Inside the cockpit, a girl clad in baby-blue and white let out a scream, as she was consumed by flame. The second aircraft's pilot simply bowed his head, attempting to find peace one final time before he left the world._

 _X turned her attention back to Go, his scarlet eyes glowing, as he raised his gun to perform the final blow…_

 ** _"X!"_**

 _He turned around, angered. Who dares oppose him, the king of destruction, in the middle of his grand victory?_

 ** _"Don't forget; your enemy is me! This isn't their battle!"_**

 _X's eyes widened, as that familiar figure appeared once more. That haunting lime flame bursting forth from his hand, twin green orbs glowing out from the darkness and the smoke from his previous attack. Lightning lit up the battleground once more, as he stepped forwards._

 ** _I_** _stood there, my eyes burning with fury. This was enough! My childhood friend… wounded. His partner… broken, potentially dead. Our air support… No, my only chance at redemption. Dead. Y lay on the ground, cradled in debris and bleeding from her arm._

 _Go... Despite her injuries, stood in a combat pose, Z-buster in hand. She coughed, looking up at me with wearied eyes…_

 _Those amber eyes, filled with sadness…_

 ** _"Do not… HURT MY REGION!" I cried, blade slashing and shining brighter than the lightning above. My eyes shone a bright green, before I tapped my radio on my belt. The two words I spoke were final and determined._**

 ** _"Do it, Sycamore!"_**

 _The professor saluted, engaging the transfer device of several pieces of red steel._

* * *

 _X looked on in… what? Shock? Horror? Awe? Rage? One cannot tell from his expression._

 _A scarlet beam blasted from the heavens, showering me in a red light. I looked upwards, raising a fist towards the skies. Red energy filtered around me as my body armor began to glow._

 _Then, it appeared._

 _Red pixels flashed onto my legs first, forming red boots. Yellow rings wrapped around my Dash Boots, glowing a bright neon green with energy. Next, a dark blue girdle and greaves made of metal clamped onto my jeans, fusing with my UnderShirt. Red gauntlets and body armor appeared in a flash of red pixels on my wrists and chest. A white line, similar to my jacket's patterning, streaked down the centre of the breastplate, shining and glowing. My bag, too, suddenly gained khaki plating and a glowing **Ƶ** emblazoned on the side with the same neon green energy._

 _Finally, a headset-like structure appeared over my cap, warping around to become the sides of a helmet, white spikes jutting from the sides and before my face. The top finally flashed into corporeal space, a blue version of the logo on my cap as the forehead gem for my new armor. My lime green eyes blinked once, before a targeting reticle appeared around my left eye._

 _New words formed in my head._

* * *

 ** _Zero Armor  
40% Forme_**

* * *

 _Aile breathed, looking at my new form from her monitor, **"…There he is… Zero…"**_

 _Prarie let out a gasp, "It… It worked?!"_

 _I looked down at my newly armored hands, before letting out a smirk. X was charging up his gun, aimed at my head…._

 ** _"It's time to finish this!"_**

* * *

(Rockman HOLIC- X-Buster)

We dashed towards each other, steel clashing with energy. X fired his Mega Arm rapidly at me, but I simply smiled, green eyes flashing.

 _Just like in the Power Plant, the world became tinged with green. Red spots flashed over my vision, but this time, I spotted a slow blue line appearing in front of me, marking X's body. Instinctually, my body swiped up my sword, cutting across the blue streak. Another appeared, and I repeated the process again._

 ** _Aa kairo wo kogashi zawameku MEMORI  
_** **(Ah, scorching your circuits is an a stirred MEMORY!)  
 _FLASH BACK AGAIN!_**

Go gasped. Z's body… It was a blur of green light, as he struck again and again at his enemy, performing hundreds of strikes in seconds, "Z! Keep up the pressure!"

 _I didn't falter at all, finishing up my burst of attacks with a dash-kick into the sliced body armor._ _X went flying backwards, but with a burst of energy, he hopped back upright. His armor shone a dark green, **"EARTH STRANGLE!"**_

 _Like before, a massive vine of hard light spat from the end of his weapon, but this time, it shot past me, past buildings…_

 _Wrapping around the fallen remains of the Flare airship._

 ** _"NOW, DIE!"_** _X screamed, flicking his wrist and hurling the giant craft into the skies. Lightning licked its surface, just like a gigantic lightning rod, as he swung the craft down at me like a gigantic club. The world darkened, as the falling aircraft blotted out what little light there was in the storm._

 ** _Hajikeru sono ude ga HEAT  
_** **(Exhilarating, the HEAT consuming your arm,)  
 _Itsumademo GO WAY!  
_ (Will always propel you, GO WAY!)**

 _Now I realize. X didn't care how many he hurt._

 ** _He wanted me dead._**

 _"Now that's just plain nasty!" I cackled, leaping into the air. The powerful jets in my boots rocketed me forwards, making contact with the metal surface of the ship. Magnetic clamps clanked rapidly as I began to run. The world around me became a green and grey blur, as I transformed into a green laser, shooting down the upside-down deck of the ship._

 ** _"What do you intend to do, 'FLARE HUNTER'?!"_** _X roared over the storm, flicking the massive vine around, trying to shake me off like a bug on an oversized shoe. Ignoring the banter, I rocketed down the vine of energy that shook the craft. Only now did X realize my plan._

 ** _Hageshiku takanaru tamashii!_** _  
_ **(Allow your soul to resound aggressively!)**

 ** _"ZEEEEEDDDD…. KICK!"_**

 _I landed another flying kick on X, who jerked his arm upwards in surprise. The airship was sent into the air as a result, and I leapt aboard the wreckage as it soared skywards. The Hunter rocketed up with his jetpack to follow me, firing off plasma bolt after plasma bolt at me as we flew skywards, **"It's not over, Z! WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE?!"**_

 _I leapt off a piece of wooden debris, sword raised, **"I thought you knew!"**_

 _X let out a scream of rage, using his vines to hurl falling debris at me. My senses flashed back into action, as I cut over and over again, reducing each piece of steel and rubble into a small pieces, before smashing through and grasping X by his neck._

 ** _Sora wo miage sagasu kotae!  
_** **(Look up to the skies, and guess its value!)**

 ** _"I will protect Kalos to my last breath!"_** _I spat, swinging with an inhuman speed. Hundreds of blue guide lines appeared, and I cut through them over and over again. A falling baseball sized piece of rubble fell into my free hand._

 ** _"I am a knight of Kalos…"_**

 _I dashed forwards, jamming the rubble into X's cannon, before taking a hold of his leg and swinging onto his back. My blade gleamed, as I raised it skywards before slashing away at both of his wings._

 ** _"I am sworn to protect those who can't save themselves!"_** _I yelled, clipping X's wings at last._

 ** _Hagane no karada ni yadoshita,  
_** **(Residing within your steel body,)**

 _The resulting blast lit up the stormy skies, revealing the two of us plunging towards the ground. I leapt off a falling bulkhead, leaping off thin air again. X whipped around, flicking the stone from his arm cannon and charging up at me. I let out a grunt, leaping off another piece of debris, dashing forwards and preparing to strike._

 ** _Sono chikara wo moyashi tsukuse  
_** **(Is a potential to be pushed to its limits!)**

 _The two attacks clashed, and for a second, the dark storm was as bright as day._

* * *

Wreckage began to rain down upon the city, large metal pieces crashing to the earth. Most fell into the ocean, however, some were due on a collision course to the city itself. The dueling Pokemon stopped fighting, casting their eyes skywards to observe the threat that loomed overhead.

 ** _Aa yomigaeru…  
_** **(Ah, resurrect…) _  
Try hard! Try back hard!_**

Marisso looked up at the skies in shock, standing still for a second, "No…X…!"

Ryu stood by his side, lowering his flame sword, "Oh my… he actually… He engaged the armour….!"

Chris closed her eyes again, before speaking, "Marisso! We need your help! X has gone too far this time!" The grass type turned to look at the smaller Lucario, who was trembling in fear. A small tear slowly came from an eye, "W… What if that hits the city?!"

 ** _"Oi! Guys!"_**

Chariz swooped in by Chris's side, Croaky dismounting from her back. The Charizard let out a gasp, "The battle overhead is going to cause more collateral if we don't help neutralize those shards! Guys, start blasting at those things!"

 ** _Tomo no koe ga…  
_** **(The voice of a friend...) _  
Drive mad! Drive so mad!_**

Marisso shook his head, his face returning to its stoic expression, "The Hunters will be able to handle it. My mission is to capture you and your trainers for them! Why should I help you-"

A loud punch echoed throughout the city.

The Chesnaught let out a hiss, rubbing the side of his face. The Ash-Greninja by his side remained in the same pose she was in following the punch, fist still outstretched. Then, the water-type started yelling, ** _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"_**

"W-huh? C-Croaky?!"

"Can't you see what's wrong here?! This is what our little squabble has ended in!" Croaky exclaimed, angrily facing the larger Pokemon. A large steel door fell from on high, but Ryu simply blasted at it with a fireball.

 ** _Saa toki hanate!  
_** **(Now, release it!) _  
Just now! Just right now!_**

"Everything you… We fought for. It is all going to go to waste in this stupid damn war! Look around you! Is this what 'peace' is?!" the frog motioned around the two. Marisso opened his mouth to respond, before taking a glance around him.

Ryu punched his way through a massive falling steel wall, cracking it into half. Chris created a large energy shield over the town, tipping debris into the sea nearby. In the background, the blasts and flashes of a earth-shaking clash sounded between X and myself, the odd stray plasma bolt frying the brick walls of the houses around the town.

Blue Hunter armors and weapons lay scattered on the earth.

Marisso's eyes grew wide in realization, "…This… This is war…? Arceus… What have we done…?" '

 ** _Atsuki negai!  
_** **(Your blazing wish!)**

The mighty Pokemon fell to his knees, tears beginning to flow down his hard exterior. Croaky walked to his side, crouching down.

 ** _"It's not too late…"_**

* * *

A plasma burst, followed up by a massive electric blast. A triad of green slashes.

Go grunted, kicking X aside before calling upon Piku's power to rain lightning on our enemy. X simply grunted, tossing in his latest Gym Badge into his weapons drive, **_"Let's see how you like THIS!"_**

 ** _WEAPON GET!  
PSYCHE CRUSH!_**

X fired off a large lavender beam at us. We skipped out of the way, Go pulling out her gun and taking aim at X. Unknown to her, the lavender beam rebounded off a wall, striking her square in the back of the head.

 ** _"AAAAAAGH! S…SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!? HOW… AAAAGH!"_**

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she fell forwards, twitching wildly and letting out small squeaks of fear. The Hunter Commander before us whistled, "A paralyzer weapon. I suppose I can find a use for this. Now, Z. Prepare to meet your end."

I gasped, running to Go's side, "Go! Get up! It's not real! It's just an illusion!" She only whimpered more, curling up into a ball. With a small grunt, I hefted her over my shoulder, wrestling the Z-buster from her hands and taking aim.

Another Psyche Crush beam blasted out at us, but this time, I used my dash to escape it on the rebound. Unfortunately, this left me sliding towards X, who had charged up another of the attack.

 ** _"PHANTOM ILLUSION!"_** _he called out, firing off what looked like a small red gem from the end of his arm cannon. The gem let out an odd groaning and ticking sound, as the world's colors around me inverted._

 _Several cannons appeared around X, as he pointed forwards, "This is the end for you, Z!"_

 _I lunged for a cannon, blade swinging._ _The world's colors_ returned to normal, revealing I was slashing at nothing but the air. I only had just enough time to raise my eyebrow half-way up at this turn of events, _before the world became inverted again, the cannons releasing their blast into my chest at point-blank range. I was sent sailing into the air, slamming into a wall, as the world's colors_ returned once more.

X cackled sadistically, ** _"I possess the power to warp reality now! With this power by my side, I have the ability to bring justice to the world!"_** He aimed his Mega Arm at me, charging up another Phantom Illusion attack.

In that instant, I began to calculate once more. I was wounded, despite my armor. The point-blank cannon blast had taken a lot from me, and my breastplate was sparking and dented. Surely, this wasn't how I went out, right? I can't lose to a cheapshot like…

 ** _Calm down, Hunter of Flares. If you lose your temper, you shall never beat this foe._**

 _That voice… The same one I heard in the Power Plant and the Pokeball factory! But… This one was deeper, more authoritative…_

 _Forget it. I need all the help I can get._

I focused in my mind again, talking back to this… this being that had spoken, _'But… How? He's way out of my league! His reality warping powers… If he keeps doing that over and over again…'_

 ** _Power is fleeting._**

Another voice, this one soft and female. I blinked, _'…Wait, who are you? Since when did I have female head voices? Hey, wait, since when DID I have head voices?!'_

 _There was a soft laugh, before the male voice spoke again._

 ** _We are not illusions conjured by your demented mind, nor by the illusions that this man employs. We are, dare I say it…_**

 ** _…Legendary. Your kind knows me as Yvetal. I, in addition to my brother, Xerneas, stand by your side!_**

 _…Legendaries?! That's what was talking to me the whole time?!_ I shook my head, looking up at X's still charging arm cannon. Time had seemed to slow, or even stop entirely, when I conversed with these legendary… um… Pokemon.

 _'Um, that's nice and all, but…'_

 ** _There is no time! Your sword is enough!_** _Yvetal called into my ear._

 _I raised an eyebrow, '…I'm sorry, did you just say that…?'_

 ** _Enough. Z, I grant you the power to defeat X! Prepare for combat!_**

 _My scarlet armor began to glow with a blue light. I stood up slowly, watching as X fired off his shot in slow-motion._

 _I grinned._

 ** _"You're too slow!"_**

* * *

Time returned to normal. X looked down where I was a few seconds ago in confusion, "What the- another Flare trick?!"

An energy blade slashed cleanly down his back, shattering his damaged wings in a single swipe. X let out a roar of anger, whipping around to see…

My blade now blazed neon blue with golden flames around the edges. My forehead gem glittered a bright blue, which in turn caused the lime energy lines across my armor to blaze blue outwards. My armor glowed with this power, as I raised my sword skyward.

It shone, growing longer and gaining a blue aura around it.

 ** _At last… a dichotomy of Zygarde and Xerneas's abilities!_**

* * *

 ** _ZX Armor  
45% Forme_**

* * *

X dashed towards me, but I blocked his advance with my blade, kicking him away. I raised my Z-buster, blasting out multiple charged shots into his breastplate. The Hunter growled, boosting into the air with his dash boots, hovering with blue flame.

All of a sudden, a large blue stag charged out from behind me, ramming into the Hunter. Instinctively, I vaulted on its back, grabbing onto its golden antlers as it reared up, my blade raised. I kicked the sides of my new steed, suddenly taking off at highway speeds around the battlefield.

 ** _Flare Hunter! May your aim be true!_**

I smirked again, pulling out my gun and opening fire with multiple Charged Shots. X simply laughed, creating a shower of meteors around him and knocking away the attack. The Pokemon I rode on charged at X, and I swung my blade by my side once more. This time, I managed to land a hit on X, who dodged, taking aim at my chest with a fully charged shot. I leapt off the stag's back. Twin red wings glided over the battlefield.

I landed on the back of the eagle, taking into the skies.

The Hunter rocketed upwards, flames burning from his boots, as he punched forward with blue flame. The pokemon I rode upon sped towards the ocean, zipping at breakneck speeds across the seas. I let out a gasp, grabbing onto two feathers over her head, "SLOW DOWN! Don't you think you're going a little-?!"

 ** _My apologies, hero! But if we are to overtake this boy, we need all the speed I can gather! His power levels rival that of Legendaries themselves in his current state. However, with the power of three Legendaries on the side, you may triumph!_**

"Yeah, thanks!" I gritted my teeth, turning to face X.

 ** _…Although, I do not enjoy the sensation of your tight grip on my head. Here._**

A soft clanking sound beneath my feet. I looked down, spotting two perfectly shaped metallic footholds in the eagle's back. I smiled, "Thanks… But doesn't it hurt more?"

 ** _There is no time to question that. He attacks!_**

 ** _"ZEEED! IT'S NOT OVER YET!"_**

We only just managed to dodge a burst of falling rocks. I turned around, opening fire with several charged shots. X dove out of the way of each, responding with several forwards dashes of his own. I drew my great-sword, blocking his attack easily and sending him flying back. The blue Hunter simply let out a growl, rocketing forwards.

The red eagle suddenly pulled up, diving around behind our enemy.

 ** _An opening! I have calculated our enemy is slower in turning around in conflict. Strike him now!_**

I leapt off, spinning through the air and landing on X's back, slashing away wildly as I did. He let out an inhuman roar, speeding directly skywards before plunging back to the ground. I leapt off just in time, landing before him in the impact crater. The blue stag and red eagle from earlier came in to rest by my side, as I looked ahead.

X's eyes glowed a bright red, _"I-It end-ds h-here, ma-averick…!" His radio was broken, crackling and damaged. His wings clipped and damaged. His armor covered in scratches, bullet dents and plasma burns of all kinds._

 _It came down to this. Two beings, preparing for combat. Go jogged up to the battlefield, clutching her bleeding arm, when she stumbled across the incredible scene. Two armored boys, one with a blade, the other with a high powered Mega Arm. One born from nature and legends, one from machinery and humanity._

 _Y and Antonie peered over the debris, as the two Hunters circled their prey._

 _One would die. One would survive._

 _What would determine the outcome…?_

 _Only the weapons in their hands know._

* * *

 ** _Sadame wa kesenai kanashimi  
_** **(Fate is indelible dejection,) _  
Yume no hate ni egaku kotae.  
_ (Your ideal, your mission!)**

We dashed at each other, X blasting away at my body armor wildly. With some backflipping, I avoided these attacks, striking back with slashes. X caught my blade in one hand, attempting to kick forwards into my crotch, but I flicked my wrist, sending X flying into the air. He gunned his flight capabilities, blazing towards me in a blind rage.

 ** _"CHEEEESSSSSNNNAAAA!"_**

A massive Chesnaught dropped from above, punching the earth. X glanced over, "Who dares-Marisso! Cover me!" The Pokemon shook his head, stomping over to my side. He nodded at me, letting out a growl. His left arm pulled out a yellow seed that he hurled at X. The Hunter only had a second to react, firing at the seed before diving towards me again. I blocked his strike, locking blades with his armored fist, **_"This changes nothing! Marisso or not, I AM the strongest! What chance do you have against me?!"_**

 ** _Hagane no karada ni yadoshita  
_** **(Residing within your steel body,) _  
Sono kokoro de asu wo sukue  
_ (Is the spirit of the weapon that will save the future!)**

My eyes flashed green once more, as memories flashed through my head like a rapid slideshow. Lying broken before Lysandre. Talking with Go by the campfire. Meeting the plucky Aile for the first time. Climbing the cliffs, my first wall-jumps.

Talking to X.

 ** _The boy in blue growled, "But no matter what happens, I know we won't lose at all! I swear that I'll protect this country to my last heartbeat!" He removed his red cap, black hair blowing about silently in the wind, "Believe it."_**

 ** _Something… to protect…_**

 ** _Hageshiku araburu tamashii,  
_** **(Violently release the fury of your soul,)**

 ** _"No.. I…WILL… WIN!"_** _I roared, blasting forwards with green flames._ X's arm was sent back, as I landed a body slam on him. Blasts of plasma rocketed throughout the battle. Blue guide lines shone on my vision, as I drew my blade.

Light danced around us, a furious battle of blue fire and green flashes. I slid under another of X's attacks, as he fired off another ruby at me. The world _distorted around me again, as hundreds of holographic copies of X surrounded me, each one charging up their arm cannons and locking onto me. I simply grinned, as a blue light flooded from my forehead gem._

 ** _Kaze no naka de sagasu kotae!  
_** **(Seek the answer amidst the gale!)**

 _X paused his attack, watching me, "What are you- You cannot resist! This power is **INFINITE!** "_

 ** _"NOTHING IS INFINITE, X!"_** _I cried, raising my fist and punching the earth, **"GET READY! FLAMME TOMBANTE!"**_

 _As I spoke these words, hundreds of gigantic versions of my green energy blades rained down from above, striking the X copies. The Hunter himself let out a gasp, getting nailed in the gut with a direct strike._

 _I dashed up to him, sabre raised. His arm cannon spat a Thunder Blast at me, but I slashed cleanly through it, bringing up my blade for another attack. My eyes shone green, as the scarlet illusion around us glitched and flickered._

 ** _Hagane no karada ni yadoshita,  
_** **(Residing within your steel body,)**

 ** _"Cela se termine ici!" Xerneas, Yvetal and myself declared in unison, as I brought my blade down. X blocked the attack, nailing me in the chest, only to be rammed in the side by Xerneas, followed up by Yvetal diving from above and firing a massive beam that cleaved the skies in two!_**

The world faded to normal. X was on the ground, sparking and gasping. His arm cannon silently clanked off his arm, revealing his white glove. I stood up, blade in hand, as Y and Antonie let out sighs of relief.

 ** _"I…It's… NOT OVER YET!"_**

I never saw X making a final, crazed dash at my legs. My blade was torn from my hands, my gun removed and aimed at my face, charging a shot. I punched X's arm, making him miss, before continuing to strike the wrist until it came loose.

The gun clattered to the ground.

 ** _Sono inochi wo moyashi tsukuse!  
_** **(Is the life you should burn!)**

X and I stood before each other, fists raised. The Hunter's body began to emit a white aura, as his gasps turned into inhuman rasps and growls.

 ** _"More… MORE POWER!"_** _X roared, his armor turning golden. The spikes on his armor shone with a bright white light, as he looked back up at me._

 ** _"We meet again… FLARE HUNTER!"_**

"Xerosic!" I spat, dashing forwards and punching him in the gut, right where the jewel lay. The mad scientist laughed, now fully in control of the Hunter Commander, "X came to me, Z! He BEGGED to be upgraded, even! And look at this! All these upgrades, just to create me a new, more improved **_O-POWER_** system!" He motioned to himself, the scarlet ruby on his chest gleaming in the light, "Highly unstable, but with **SO MUCH MORE POWER THAN YOUR MEGA STONE!** "

I sputtered, as he kicked me back, scooping up his weapon off the earth. **_Three_** massive charged blasts spat from the end of the weapon, melting away at the earth around me.

"And after all this time, it's good ol' Sycamore I need to thank for creating such an easily hackable system! Now, to **_FINISH WHAT I STARTED!_** " he roared, punching the earth. Massive lasers rained from above, but I dodged each one, rolling on the ground and snatching up my sword.

 ** _His armor is gravely damaged on the chest! Strike the ruby!_**

"I intend to." I smirked. Xerosic simply resumed his attacks, landing blow after blow on my plate armor. However, I simply shrugged each one off with sheer willpower alone.

 _"The war ends today."_

In a flash, I was right up to the possessed Hunter, slicing rapidly at his chest. Xerosic let out a sick grin, "What? Is that it? A measly attempt, **_'Hero?'_** " He roared, and the earth shook. All of a sudden, he started to rise into the air with a slow laugh.

His body shone with a bright white light, and the world turned white.

 ** _"ZEEEED! GET AWAY.. FROM… ME…!"_** _a strained voice screamed._

 _It was like time froze._

 ** _"…Calem?"_**

* * *

 _The energy coalesced around the Hunter's armor, sucking power inwards like a black hole. Xerosic crossed his arms, as all 7 gym badges he attained flew from his armor, circling his golden armor. A bolt of lightning struck him, followed by another, then another… In all, twenty lightning bolts struck those spikes, charging up his armor._

 _Then, the blast._

 ** _"ULTIMA… TERA CRUSH!"_**

 ** _Energy broke free from the armor, spitting out of any orifices. It was almost as if X himself had transformed into a thermobaric explosion. Y and Antonie watched in horror as I was flung back, the latter's son stomping towards me in the chaos and grabbing a hold of my throat._**

 ** _Xerosic smiled, "End of the line, Z. Next stop; your death!"_**

* * *

 _…_

 _Ugh… Where am… I?_

 ** _"And after all this time, it's good ol' Sycamore I need to thank for creating such an easily hackable system!"_**

 _X…Xerosic…? He…_

 ** _"The war ends today."_**

 _Z…Z! No, he… He's too… Power…_

 _No. He isn't. That armor's been badly weakened. In order for X to have moved that fast, it would have to be too light. Yet, it can take so much… Ah! That's it…._

 ** _"ULTIMA… TERA CRUSH!"_**

 _Z! Here I come!_

 ** _CRACK!_**

Xerosic looked down at his breastplate in shock, dropping me, "Who- No…"

 _"It was always a Willow who is destined to put a stop to your schemes!"_ Go declared with a raspy voice, clenching her fist. She threw something to the ground, stomping on it and crushing it underfoot.

Small sparks of red energy came from her sneaker as she did, dispersing into the air uselessly.

Go looked up, anger painted across her features, "Z! Strike now!"

I picked up my weapon, approaching X. The storm grew larger around us, the lightning beginning to flash across the sky. I stomped towards Xerosic, raising my sword to deal the final blow.

Almost ritualistically, I prepared to behead him.

"Mission…"

 _I swung. A crack._

 ** _"…Clear."_**

 _X crumpled to the earth. His armor sparked one last time, a final reach from the grave, when an energy lance struck his back armor. He didn't even have to turn to know who had finally stepped in to finish him off. His red eyes flickered, becoming grey._

 ** _"…Thank… Y…"_**

 _With a soft, unceremonious 'Thump', he slumped face-down on the ground._

 _Serena retracted her spear, lowering her weapon and kneeling over X with a sigh, "It… It's finally over…"_

 _Chris smiled, as Marisso and Croaky walked up behind her, "Une victoire douce-amère, mais une victoire quand même!"_

* * *

 ** _MISSION COMPLETE_**

* * *

 _With a small sigh, Go flicked on her radio, "Mission Clear. Beam us back, Aile."_

No response.

 _"I said, beam us o-out!"_ Go stammered, tapping her radio. All of a sudden, hundreds, and I mean HUNDREDS of Hunter sights locked onto us.

Y gasped, clutching X's limp body, "Oh my- Ambush!"

We drew our weapons again, as the Hunters began to advance. Their red eyes glowed with power, as they prepared to launch a massive attack. Their blue armor suddenly flashed brightly, becoming red with the Team Flare logo on their chest. In an instant, the sea of blue became blood red with their forces.

They started to charge their attacks, as we prepared ourselves for one final clash.

 ** _"There is no need for any more conflict."_**

We all turned to look at X, who had forced his grey eyes open. He removed his helmet, dropping it to the ground and looking around, "We've already… We've already caused enough pain… To Kalos…" Weakly, he stood up, clutching his gun-arm. His grey eyes were dull, saddened and tear-stained.

"Stand down. This war is over." He finally spoke, looking at the now red-armored army.

A second passed.

Then, in unison, all of them opened fire on Calem.

Serena and I gasped, running over to help him back up. He let out a strangled cry of shock, "W-What?! Hey, I-I'm still in charge here, right?!" Just then, our Holo-Casters flickered on, as a familiar voice spoke. The dark skies seemed to grow even more stormier as the message flickered onto every single Holo-Caster in Kalos.

 ** _The beginning of the ending._**

 ** _"People of Kalos, it is I, Lysandre."_**

 ** _"Thank you… for aiding us."_**

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _"Oh, good. Finally, something worth watching."_**

 _"GOOO FAAAAASSSSTTTT!"_

 ** _"SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE, K.C.!"_**


	21. Revelation

**Chapter 20- Revelation  
** _The onset of a conclusion_

* * *

 ** _"People of Kalos… It is I, Lysandre. Thank you… for aiding us."_**

 ** _"Ever since humanity walked this earth, it has become fraught with war, conflict, evil. The world has changed. As humans, we have changed as well. The world has become a vile and war-torn world."_**

 ** _"If you do not believe me, if you do not find truth in my words, then simply look around at the marvelous conclusion to a little experiment we have conducted today that affirms my theory. The Hunters? A mere lie! Flare Hunter Z was simply against my cause the whole time, and you, Kalos, aided me to allow this cause reach full fruition!"_**

 ** _"You would have been wise to have listened to that fool; I am, as are the Hunters, one and the same as Team Flare. The man you have seeked to destroy for so long… was me."_**

 ** _"Yet, you still blinded yourselves! You refused to turn from your war-like ways! In this, I was convinced. Instead of seeking out the truth like you shall claim you did in hindsight, you instead sparked a war! You hunted the man who was 'your' enemy and as I speak now, he has fallen in battle to the 'heroic' X, leader of the Hunters. In this, I am finally enlightened in the truth about humanity."_**

 ** _"You do not seek a world of peace; you want WAR."_**

 ** _"You spark a war, fan its flames, watch it grow. Then, from the ashes of the war, new 'heroes' and 'enemies' arise, and another begins once more! This never-ending cycle DISGUSTS me! It disgusts me to have to live in such an imperfect world. However, as the descendant of the glorious king of North Kalos, I shall follow in his footsteps and finish what my ancestor began! From the flames of an old Kalos, a new, perfect third reign shall rise! A world ruled by Flare, where all shall finally be a world of flawless, eternal beauty! As you fought, I gathered more resources for my ultimate weapon; Ragnarok! The ancient Final Weapon shall rise once more, and it shall be hailed as the beacon of the new world order! The herald of perfection!"_**

 ** _"This world nears its end. His rule shall be absolute!"_**

 ** _"I bid you all… Adieu. Heil Flare!" the madman finished with a salute._**

* * *

 ** _-MISSION BRIEFING-_**

* * *

"That was the last we heard of Lysandre." Sycamore spoke, closing his Holo-Caster, "How could I have been so blind… I let him run free for too long!"

"How could **_WE_** have been so blind is a better question." Antonie spoke next, looking down at the floor, "I thought… I thought this was all a scuffle between friends, not an all-out war."

Black was silent, watching on to the conference. For once, all signs of mirth, of joy, had left his face. He looked as saddened and bleak as the world around him.

 _For the first time in a while, Black finally understood the meaning of WAR._

"It's not too late!" another voice spoke. Everyone looked up from the war-room's table to look at the boy with green hair who just spoke. His eyes, the same green as his hair, burned with an angry fury as he spoke, "Lysandre needs to warm up the weapon, does he not? This storm… That's proof that he hasn't won yet!"

"Yeah, but we might as well have lost already…" Calem sniffed, Serena by his side and rubbing his back, "We- I spent a whole week waging war on Z. In that time, he could have amassed an army… Even bigger than the one that…"

His eyes glazed over in memory.

* * *

 ** _"S-Stand down! Don't make me shoot!"_**

 ** _"Do you think you could defeat us all with that peashooter, X? You've outlived your usefulness already, so run away, screaming! Not that it matters…."_**

* * *

Calem sobbed, breaking down again, "It's no use! We can't win a war with so few men!"

 **"SO WHAT?!"**

They all turned to look at Shauna, who stood in the entrance of the room. She stormed inside, walking over to X and pointing at him, "You're just going to-to give up?! To surrender?! For Arceus's sake, X! This isn't about your 'war' anymore! This is about the fate of the world! That cannon has the power to end all our lives, and Lysandre's finger is on the trigger! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THIS BATTLE ANYMORE, X!"

"What Shauna said is right." Serena softly spoke to her friend, "You need to end this!"

"He… He's too strong! We can only r-run and pray we aren't in range of his strike!" X whimpered in terror, curling up and shuddering, "W-We can't win! There's no human way!"

 ** _"What about… Legendary?"_**

The doors to the room hissed open, and I rode in on Epona. Behind me, the two Legendaries of Kalos followed, Xerneas quietly and eloquently treading the steel floors and Yvetal's claws clanking across the metal, her massive wings pinned by her sides. I trotted over to my chair, "Once again, thanks for saving us from that jam, and… Can somebody get these two chairs?"

 _"It is fine, Flare Hunter. I fear they may not be large enough to accommodate our size."_ Xerneas spoke, his voice booming across the room. Everyone almost seemed to faint right there at the sight of the legendary Pokemon.

"Holy-Is that… Xerneas?!" Aile gasped, " **THE** Xerneas?! The Legendary Stag?!"

 _"Do not forget me, Yvetal; the guardian of winds of wisdom and sagacity."_ The red bird added, her blue eyes looking around the room, _"We have come to aid you on this quest."_

X looked up, before glancing away, "No! Even with those, we're still too weak! We-We can't win! We just can't! IT'S NO USE!"

"Hold your horses, X. There is a way." I replied, patting Epona's mane softly, "You need to suit up again. We need to amass all the forces we can gather for one last assault. Black, do you have control of anything that can help us? The Unovan Army?"

"That… That's a question for N, here." Black turned to the green haired boy, who had looked up from inspecting the desk.

The boy nodded, "The 12 through 15 Plasma Battalions are yours to command, Z."

"Excellent- Wait, Plasma?!" I did a double-take, looking up at the boy in white. He nodded, his face still as serious and emotionless as ever. He reached beneath his shirt, pulling out…No.

No way. That… That's not…

The Team Plasma coat of arms glittered back up at me, as I slowly edged back. N looked into my brown eyes, speaking with an inhuman calm for the situation, "Edward Auditore de Frienze. Zero Unit. Code Omega-Zero. How have you been?"

A gasp rose from the room. Everyone's eyes fell on me, with the exception of X, Y and Go.

"Y-You can't be thinking of… Killing me now, are you?!" I choked. My time… had it come at last?

However, N let out a small smile.

"Perish the thought. I bear no ill-will towards anyone who opposes their ambitions now. The enemy of our enemy is a strong ally. It is just… refreshing to see somebody in the same boat as myself. However… Your father…"

My heart skipped a beat.

"…He is one of the units under my command as well, after we defected against Ghetsis. Perhaps you can reunite with him, even… We, and the Flare Hunters, share a common goal; To protect the world from devastation! To Unite the People in the nation! To den-"

"Please stop saying that." Black grumbled, waving a hand towards N. He grunted, folding his arms, "Flare Hunter, I would be happy to provide you with support. We cannot allow our foes to claim victory!"

"Excellent. With extra forces, we can easily launch an assault. Any other recommendations?" Willow asked, pulling out a notepad and writing down this information.

"I heard some news there was a guy in Johto too." Tierno piped up, looking up from his 3DS, "Z, you were there too, right?"

I nodded, remembering the events of that crazy ninja Gym, "Yeah! Ethan… Hijiri? No, Hibiki!"

My politician friend raised an eyebrow, "… ** _Gold_** …? I've met him."

"What?! That's great!" Go smiled, "What was he like?"

"…Weird. He's just… Ugh. Something seems to separate him from us. Not in a bad way, but…" White scratched her head, before shrugging, "His friends are nice, though! I like the little guy and the Rattata... Jimmy, was it?"

"In any case, we need all the help we can get! I'll beam into Johto and see if I can recruit him to fighting the end of the operations there." I nodded. It was just as convenient I had to give him the Soul Sheath too. Maybe I could use it as leverage to get them to join our team.

Antonie adjusted his glasses, "Z, you must understand; this is no war! This is a massacre if you go in unprotected! Even with these armies, the only weapon powerful enough to fight the superweapon is…"

"A giant rock." X suddenly spoke. His grey eyes lit up, as he looked up at me.

"…A what?"

"Clog up the top of the thing again. With a bit of luck, it'll backfire and kill the Flares in the blast."

I turned to face the ex-Hunter, "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that legend. You wanna find a rock?" Calem scratched the back of his head, before shrugging, "Understood. But… Obvious question, how DO we transport a massive mountain of stone halfway across Kalos?"

"I'll teleport it across, of course!" Aile beamed, "Well, once I find one of suitable size…"

* * *

 _Emma hummed to herself, sorting through several crates in the Guardian's cargo hold when she heard an odd sound coming from the back of the craft. She lowered the large crate of tea leaves, approaching the source of the sound silently._

 _"GOTTAGOFASTERGOTTAGO FAST!"_

 ** _"Shut up, K.C! They haven't worked out we're here yet!"_**

 _"WHITE STREAK! SPEEDS BY!"_

 ** _"How was I supposed to know the ship could fly?!"_**

 _"THEY MADDEEE A VOW THEIR MOTTTHEERR WOULD BE FOOUND!"_

 _Emma blinked, her lavender eyes filled with interest, "Um… Is anyone here?"_

 _The crates hushed up._

 ** _"…Do you think she heard us?"_**

 _"Go fast?"_

 _"I'm still here, you know. And I have guns." The stealth unit spun one pistol out of habit, before tossing it into the air and catching it as it fell back down again._

 ** _"OH SHOOT! RUUN!"_**

 _A figure clad in white and olive green dashed past, only to be easily caught by her camera's strap by a black armored glove. Emma calmly tapped her over the head, knocking the woman out, before walking towards the crates, humming to herself again._

 ** _"FRREEEEDOOOMMMM!"_**

 _A white blur. The Essentia Unit locked on, dashing forwards and leaping onto the blur's back, revealing her to be a roller-skating blonde. She only had time to gasp before the two crashed into a pile of crates._

 _The blonde looked up at Emma, as a crate bounced off her helmet and crashing to the floor, spilling tea leaves around the cargo bay._

 _She let out a nervous laugh, "Um… Hi?"_

 _Essentia's eye twitched._

* * *

 ** _"Oi! Z!"_**

The Variable Identity System strode into the main command center, carrying two limp figures under her arms. With a broad grin, she tossed them to the floor, "I found some intruders! They don't seem too bright, though."

I walked over to the two girls she had proudly dropped before me, "Wait, intruders?! This is a flying airship! How did they get onboard without us noticing?"

"They were arguing something about loading themselves into a crate two days ago." She replied, placing a hand on the side of her helmet in thought, "I mean, so much for stealth there!"

Go and Aile turned to look at the two intruders.

"… ** _Viola?_** " Go questioned.

 ** _"Korrina?"_** Aile chirped, confused.

 ** _"Tea?"_** Thomas asked, before gasping, "Oh dear Arceus, they did not just spill my tea leaves."

"Unfortunately, yes." Emma sighed.

* * *

 ** _"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

The cry of anguish was cause of alarm enough to cause several Pokemon to flee the skies around our craft.

* * *

I turned to Emma, "Take them to the med bay. I'll check up on them later."

"…We don't have a med bay." Emma noted, scratching her head. I shrugged.

"Well, um… Take them to the lab. I dunno, just somewhere to take care of them." I replied, turning my attention back on the task at hand, "Say, Aile. You know Korrina well."

The young mechanic nodded happily, "Yeah! She might as well be the mayor of my town, with how well everybody knows her! She's the fastest Gym leader in the world to me! Maybe I could work on her skates and improve her speed!"

"A unit designed for speed and evasion instead of outright combat. Curious idea." Prarie noted, "I'll ask her later if she wants to help."

"Vio… She's really only a camera girl." Go muttered, "I think she could serve as a lookout on the airship or man the defensive turrets. I'll have to ask too."

"If we act swiftly and stealthily, we could perhaps tip the scales in our favor, or even end this war!" Willow exclaimed, jotting all this down on his notepad, "Legendaries, can you head to the lab? We could use your help in redirecting Mega energy into a little project of ours… Tierno, Shauna, Dexio, we're going to need you as well. This project involves you too, Y'know! Aile, repair and prepare the ship for war. We need to get the base into the field to provide air-support."

"Working on it. That Flare airship X scrapped… We'll need to touch down there, and I'll see what I can scrap from it."

N looked down at his watch, "I shall prepare my units, Flare Hunters. They shall arrive in one day."

"One day-" I sputtered, "W-What?! We can't wait one day for backup! One day is another day for Ragnarok to charge! We need to strike now, hard and fast! We need to end it while he can't fire!"

"Haste makes waste. Come, Black. We must return to Unova." N spoke, leaving the command center silently. Everyone parted to give him way as he did, but before he stepped through the doorway, he paused.

"I can delay our leave by approximately five minutes. Black, depart any information you want the Flare Hunter to hear prior to his final mission. Fiatsu and I shall prepare for takeoff. Do not forget that your bodyguard awaits as well, and there is only so much patience he has."

"Alright, thanks bro!" Black smiled, giving a thumbs-up to his rival, "I'll be out in a flash!"

N left the room, leaving just the politician and his companion with us. White walked over to me, "Z-Zee, right?"

"It's pronounced Zed. And yeah, what is it, White?"

"…I've learnt a little something from my adventures with Black… An' I think it's important that all of you guys hear it…"

Black blinked, "W-White? You actually… This wasn't in the script , y'know. I don't really think you want to make a fool out of yourself here, Hilda."

"Don't call me that, Herbert! I thought you said that you would only refer to me as that in really dangerous situations!" the brown-haired woman snapped back, before turning to face us, placing a hand on the table to support herself.

 ** _"There's so many of them, and so little of us. They have bigger weapons and better plans. But we have something they don't; Each other! We share a friendship unlike any other!"_**

 _Calem looked up at the brown haired girl, rubbing tears from his eyes. He had a gut feeling that whatever this little girl clad in a torn black jacket had to say was important._

 ** _"I don't know where each of you come from. Heck, some of you guys probably hate each other! But what you did in the past is not important now! This is here and now, guys!"_**

 _'I started a war… I tried to kill Z… I helped Lysandre while he created Ragnarok…' the boy in blue thought to himself sadly, but just as he thought of leaving the room, a soft hand wrapped around his shoulder, white Mega Ring clinking against his black. He looked up, into the blue eyes of his blonde friend._

 ** _"We need to work together NOW to save our world! The three of us… Unova, Kalos and maybe Johto! A… A Threesome!"_**

A needle scratched a record. We awkwardly stared at White, who slunk back, "Um… Bad word?"

Black let out a chuckle, walking forwards, "How about… **Trinity**. This is **Operation Trinity!** "

I smiled, "I like that. Well, Black. Let's do this together!"

We shook hands, and with that, I could feel a new chapter in my story had opened up. One that would go down in history simply known as;

* * *

 **OPERATION TRINITY  
 _Kalos, Flare Hunter: ATTACK_**

* * *

 ** _5 minutes have elapsed since the briefing._**

 _Go opened up the door to her room, stepping inside. The blonde camera-girl clad in lime and white lay in the bed, her chest slowly undulating with each breath. The programmer took a seat next to the bed, resting her head on her hand, deep in thought._

 _Contemplating each decision, each choice, each variable that had led to this situation. She was just a simple cloud programmer who had certain skills in creating mobile apps and running servers. Networking was her specialty._

 _So, how did she go from working on a little mobile app that simulated Pokemon training to a hacker for a guerrilla fighting force that was fighting a man obsessed with rebuilding the world in his image? How did she end up in this airship, high above the ground, looking over an unconscious blonde childhood friend?_

 _As with all her reality checks, the answers came flooding back slowly once more; she had volunteered to follow Z that fateful day, and since then, she refused to let go of him through thick and thin. Heck, if she didn't know better, she'd think she was in love with-_

 ** _'No. Bad mind! No talky about lovey!'_** _Charlie berated herself internally, blushing red hot. She still had enough problems outside of romance, such as the imminent apocalypse. If she made one wrong move, a miscalculation, a zero where a one should be, it could spell doom for the entire cause._

 _"Stupid Korrina and her yelling... I almost lost it there! Wait… G-Go? Is that you? W-Why are you… staring at me like that?"_

 _The programmer jerked upright, "Oh, um- Vio! Welcome aboard the FH-'Guardian'!"_

 _In the bed, the photographer had awakened, rubbing her forehead and looking at Go, confused, "Um… What? The… 'Guardian'? Is… Is that the name of your base?"_

 _"It is. You've come a long way, haven't you?" Go questioned, looking down on the woman with a small smirk. Viola let out an excited gasp, as the clouds parted outside the windows to allow a beam of golden sunlight to illuminate the hacker's face._

 _A gloved hand reached out, and she took it, standing before her old friend, "I can't- You- How?!"_

 _"Team Flare had some nifty technology. We simply snagged it before they could use it to take over Kalos." The programmer replied, "Actually, we have Aile to thank for that. Just look for the little girl in the blue jacket for details."_

 _Viola slowly stepped towards the window of the craft, looking out over the clouds. The storm was still raging beneath, but from above, the white clouds were as peaceful as day. The blonde let out a small sigh, "I… I've always wanted to fly. We're really… We're really flying now?"_

 _"Hey, it'd take a lot more effort for us to fake flight than to actually fly." A soft hand wrapped around her shoulder, "I always took it for granted, what with all the flying enemies we face, but now…"_

 _Flight… Go never stopped to consider the forces that resisted gravity's clutches to keep the 'Guardian' in the air. Thousands of tons of steel, electricity and Synergy, all collaborating to create a metal bird, an almost divine craft that graced clouds in water's stead._

 _… It was thanks to Z she was here, wasn't it…? If she never followed him through all the lightning that barred their paths, she would have been forever tied to earth. If Z hadn't given Aile the strength to keep going, she never would have rebuilt the Team Flare airship._

 _"… Where's the man himself, anyway?" Viola asked, bursting Go's thought bubble instantly, "That… That's actually why I'm here. I'm here to interview him and finally win the 'Reporter of the Year' Award instead of my sister, **Alexa!"**_

 _Charlie Willow turned around sadly, "This isn't about journalism anymore, Vio. This is war. We need your help too, though."_

 _The girl stood up, taking Go's hand, "In which case, you can still count on me!"_

* * *

X and I walked down the hallway, Antonie following behind us.

"I… Z, will you ever… Will you ever forgive me?" X asked me, still sniffing and sobbing away. I tapped his shoulder, "Hey! Chill out, X! I told you! I'm not mad at you or anything. By all rights, I should hate you, but this is a war; We need each other to survive, so there's no time for hate or anger."

"… But… The war… You were so badly hurt… But all I felt was…" X closed his eyes, remembering how he had felt during the war.

Conflicted? No, not that… Pressured?

 ** _Enraged._**

"I… I lost myself, didn't I?" X slowly stated, confused. I turned around, thinking back to the final strikes of our clash. Xerosic had made a brief appearance, didn't he? If I consider the path that X had taken…

 _A new armour… With a Z-crystal…_

"Xerosic…It had to be him!" I realized all of a sudden, looking up suddenly. Antonie started with a gasp, running around before me, "X-Xerosic, you say?! Albert Xerosic?!"

"Dad… Who is he…? Did you know him?" X questioned, folding his arms.

Antonie looked between us silently, as if he had said something he wasn't meant to, before letting out a sigh, "I suppose it is time the truth came out, my son… The truth about what **_Operation Ekans Eater_**."

* * *

 ** _"It all began with a man named Jack… A name I haven't heard in a long time."_**

 ** _"Jack Summers was another old friend of mine. We go back as far as the war itself. During the events of Ekans Eater, I personally asked Jack to perform an important mission; saving your grandfather."_**

 _"…It wasn't the government?!"_

 ** _"No, it wasn't. The Ranger union back then was small, as I can attest. Jack was one who showed promise, yet he wasn't the one who was the best. That title would go to his mentor, Pokemon Hunter J. She was often the head of many operations, the 'Boss' if anyone asked."_**

 _"But she wasn't."_

 ** _"No. That would have been… Me."_**

 _Antonie reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue badge. It was shaped like a spiral with green letters within, but the surface was scratched and burnt. As I read the text upon it, I realized how much deeper this tale was._

 ** _"I was the commander behind Ekans Eater. I ordered Jack… No, Solana… Into this operation."_**

 _"…Sol…Lana?"_

 ** _"His codename. Since his 'victory', it became a rank in the Union that all aspire to. Back on the task at hand… I'm sorry, my son. I never should have under-estimated the brutality of the old Team Flare…"_**

 _Silence, accompanied by a sigh. Then, the old commander continued._

 ** _"Cerveau survived. Currently, he is hiding out in Kalos, under a different name in a high-security mansion."_**

 _My mind clicked, before I rubbed my chin in thought, "…He made armor and weapons, right? There's only one place in Kalos where I can remember a large palace with weaponry."_

 ** _"Yes. He was particularly interested in the Eevee armors of old."_** _Antonie spoke, **"If you've put the pieces together, then I suppose I can reveal to you what name he goes under now."**_

 ** _"Mr Charles Paris."_**

 _At these words, all the anger and hatred for the Hero of Kalos X had been gathering all his life cracked, shattering away only to confusion "…Mr Paris?! That kooky old man was…?!"_

 ** _"Why else would he have allowed you and your friends to stay the night? It wasn't because you solved the 'mystery', not by a mile."_** _The man let out a small smile, **"It was because of what he saw you, X. He saw Jack in you."**_

"I-Impossible! You're bluffing! Z, tell him he's wrong! This can't be… This isn't true!" Calem stammered. I admit, I was having trouble keeping up too. If this was all true, that kind man who gave us shelter in the storm was really X's grandfather, saved from a past evil incarnation of myself, during a war in which my partner's grandfather was drafted into after being betrayed by his fellow scientist, who in turn created Emma's powersuit. Oh, and Emma was a clone made from the DNA of said scientist's colleague and wife.

And me in the middle, an ex-Plasma grunt who wanted to be a farmer.

Convoluted as heck.

"Sorry, X. I'm afraid that it all seems to check out… But why the secrecy? Why hide Kalos's greatest scientist away?" I asked, "If he was still in action now, we'd-"

"We'd have weapons of mass destruction long before this war, and we'd be bombarding each other with nuclear weaponry instead of plasma." The man refuted, pointing at me, "Cerveau's research was to create war machines! In all honesty, though, I suppose it was my fault that his death had to be faked."

"…Why? Why go through all this trouble to hide your mistake?!" Calem suddenly barked, grey eyes filled with anger, "I-I could have visited him! He could have helped us create… We could have defeated Lysandre a hundred times over!"

"Exactly that." Antonie spoke again, "Remember how Pokemon Hunter Z attacked you? I was frightened when I heard the news, over your… and Cerveau's safety. Do you ever wonder why I constantly asked you to join the Rangers?"

"It was so you could rebuild what you had broken." I breathed, "If X had joined the Rangers, you could return to the field once more as his commander, allowing you to repay in full the damage Pokemon Hunter Z left on you."

"Exactly. You are just as bright as Jack was… X, I'm sorry if it sounds like I used you… But I wanted you to truly avenge what was truly at fault for Cerveau's faked death; not Z, nor the hero of Kalos. I wanted you… To complete Ekans Eater. The mission the whole time… It wasn't to destroy Shadow Hoard, nor to rescue Cerveau."

 ** _"It was to kill Lysandre."_**

* * *

 ** _November 12, 1990  
Sinnoh_**

 _A dark aircraft flew over the dark country, several smaller aircraft escorting it._

 _Within the aircraft, a man clothed in red and yellow closed his eyes in a peaceful slumber, the cigar in his lips puffing away silently. A loud series of clanks awakened the man, and he turned to face the door._

 ** _"Jack, what are you doing? This is a pressurized cabin, put out your cigar right this moment!"_**

 ** _Jack Summers_** _let out a sigh, "Alright, fine. You're no fun." He tapped the smoking end of the tobacco on his pants, snuffing it out, before tucking it away into his breast pocket of his red uniform._

 ** _Antonie Calem_** _sat before Jack, pulling out a series of papers. The Ranger leafed through each one silently, studying each carefully, "So, we've got the green-light? Is that why I'm up at 4:00 AM with a mug of coffee?"_

 _"Not exactly. Jack, you remember Operation Temple of the Sea?"_

 _"Sir, that was entirely my fault." The ranger sighed sadly, "I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot J… I should have kept to the mission. The union was right to have demoted me back to 'Ranger'." Unconsciously, the man reached for his still slightly aching arm._

 _Antonie shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Jack, you're still only human. You make mistakes, you feel… You have emotion. I will admit; I did not wish to lose J to them, either… But that's in the past. Our sources have discovered that there is a man in charge of Team Flare. Your mission is to take him out as soon as possible."_

 _"You don't mean that man who was with J?" Jack gasped in realization. He remembered all too well the man's flaming hair, his red and black suit, and his metal armor._

 _"Yes, him. His name is Lysandre. He has something big planned with Team Flare, and you need to nip it in the bud! A stitch in time saves nine, as they say." The commander advised Jack, handing him a small red device. The Ranger took it in hand, letting out a sigh._

 _"The Styler again? After I've fought guys with guns?"_

 _"This is still a covert operation. If you run into any forces, use the Styler's shock function. Don't forget the top's capabilities as well."_

 _With a grunt, he slotted into his belt, "Understood."_

 _A red light came on, signifying the aircraft was over the drop zone. Jack got up to leave the room, running a hand through his dark blue hair. He adjusted his red headband, before stepping out towards the doors._

 _"Jack, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet since this operation began."_

 _Jack glanced at Antonie silently. Even though he was older than the commander by around three or so years, it was a question that demanded a proper answer. The Ranger let out a small grunt._

 _"My wife's pregnant. We're expecting in a few months."_

 _Antonie blinked, shocked at this revelation, "A-A child?! Since when did you…"_

 _"Doesn't matter. I just want to make sure the future is one that she can live in peacefully… I'm also trying to figure out names for her, too."_

 _"Oh, any ideas?"_

 _"Just one; **Kate**. B-But that's not important right now!" Jack spoke quickly, heading for the exit of the aircraft._

 _Behind him, Antonie saluted, "Godspeed… Solana."_

* * *

 _"The codename Solana was chosen shortly thereafter to illustrate the fact that Jack was like a sun to light up the darkness of the conflict, to shine through the doubt and fear. This mission would eventually be a bar to live up to, the naked essence of the Union…But Irony is a fierce mistress. His operation… Ekans Eater succeeded, but Lysandre still escaped."_ In the man's grey eyes was flame once more. He simply looked away quietly, gritting his teeth.

"My son… Xavier, it is my fault he lived. I should have told you… That way, you would have gone down a path that truly would avenge Kalos… But here you stand now, having aided Flare's domination. This was no fault of your own… Rather, it appears to be mine."

X's eyes were filled with tears now, "D-Dad! Don't… The war… I will finish… what was started…!"

 ** _"Solana will live on."_** I promised, placing an arm over my chest in salute, "But… Why did Xerosic remind you of all this?"

In response, Antonie only let out a sad breath, "…Xerosic… He looked up to J. When he heard that she had defected, he followed, but when Jack killed her… He just lost it. Once, Xerosic was a good man. Handy with a revolver, skilled with technology… And rather suave to boot. Sadly, following his mentor's death… I don't know what happened, but the next second he had brutally wounded everyone in his unit's base and escaped. Literally overnight."

I clenched a fist, "So… Team Flare was all behind this all along? Xerosic joined Flare in order to avenge the death of J. He willingly created Essentia as a war machine to accomplish said goal, and Lysandre created the Hunters in order to lure his enemy into working for him, leading to this."

"I won't forgive Flare!" X roared angrily, "Thank you, dad..."

"Why do you thank me? I kept this information from you for years now." The doctor spoke, almost worried and fearful. However, our worst fears were dispelled once Calem looked up, sense and determination in those grey eyes.

 ** _"You've given me something to protect. X is back."_**

* * *

Emma padded down the hallways of the airship, humming to herself. While to the outside observer, it looked like the black-haired girl was casually strolling down the steel corridors in her armor, simply procrastinating. However, said observer would only need to glance at her face to notice the hundreds of blue holographic screens popping on and clicking off and her left hand's odd wriggling as it tapped on the air.

"This is weird." She finally spoke to nobody in particular, "Every single signal I've observed on that frequency…. It's been spiking like crazy recently." She tapped on her helmet grumpily, almost willing the blue screens to go away, "But all I know is that it's been pinging off like crazy since my last mission! Argh! Where is it coming from?!"

Just then, she bumped into something very big, very blue, and quadruped.

 _"Forgive me. I was simply searching for a location where I may defecate."_ Xerneas politely spoke, trotting past her. Emma blinked, "I'm sorry, you what?"

 _"I am travelling in search of an orifice in which to dispose of my mortal bodily wastes from consuming energy. While I am a Legendary, I am still a Pokemon. This body needs to dispose of waste."_

"… In English?"

 _"… I need to pee."_

The Essentia unit giggled, "Alright. It should be cabin 2A. Though… Shouldn't you be in the lab, helping the Professor?"

 _"He looked like he was contacting his superiors, thus, I decided to leave to relieve-"_ A brief moment passed, where the stag froze up. In the Legendary's mind, several pieces linked together at last. It only took him a few moments to realize what Emma had discerned almost instantly. The black haired girl let out a war-cry, dashing down the hallway in a flash of black and amber.

 _"…Curse my gullibility."_ The stag shook his head, resuming his canter down the hallways.

* * *

The steel bulkhead blew off its hinges. Emma landed behind it, smoking foot outstretched from where she had kicked the door open, **_"SURRENDER, FLARE SC-_** Wait, what?"

In the center of the lab was Professor Sycamore with two fingers on his ear, muttering something in Kalosian. Emma's helmet silently tuned to its translator, deciphering what the professor was saying and relaying it as convenient subtitles on her display.

 _"Yes, understood."_ The Professor spoke, nodding his head, _"Don't worry, I'm fine. Call off the SAR operation and focus on evacuating Geosenge City instead… What?! It's not a priority?! Well, make it one, man! The world could literally end any day now, and you're still worried about finding that-"_

The Professor's eyes widened, and he hissed angrily, _"What the- What use is a national icon if the world is gone?! Are you crazy?! I demand to speak to the president! Where is he- Christening a boat. Are you-You can't be serious."_

Emma flinched, as the professor almost yelled, _"What the- this government is crazy! I don't care what you, or anyone else says! Send your army if you want, but if you're going to waste time on trivialities such as smashing liquor against steel when there is an ancient super-weapon primed to destroy this Earth, then Xerneas help me, I'm going to attack Lysandre on my own!"_

A pause. Sycamore put his free arm on his other arm, leaning on a desk. He grumbled, letting out a sigh, _"…Look, I apologize, but the situation is very tense now. Unless you want to be the ruler of a land of ashes and dust, **GIVEN** that you somehow survive the initial blast, then you MUST squeeze this past the bureaucracy, the cabinet, you need to make this a priority for the nation!... No, I don't care, and frankly, my friend, I don't give a darn. Mobilize whatever resources you have to eliminate Lysandre and halt that weapon!"_

 _"…Good. Now, perhaps I can see what we can do about that stone of yours, alright? Understand? Get the president to contact me as soon as possible when you've reached a decision. You already know my frequency, so there is no need to fear now… Written it down? Good. Alright, I need to return to my tasks now. Goodbye!"_

He tapped something on his wrist, letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you want to know the truth." He spoke suddenly, turning around.

Emma let out a gasp, pulling out both guns, "D-Don't get any closer, Flare Scum! I-I can handle you w-without Z's help!"

"There is no need for further violence, Emily. That was simply my contact in the International Police." Sycamore spoke calmly, picking a mug of tea off the table and taking a sip, "Perish the thought that I may betray you to Team Flare."

"I-International Police?" Emma asked, calming down slightly but still keeping both guns in her hands, "You mean you had contact with proper authorities the whole time, and you didn't tell them about any of what was going on?!"

"Mon ami, what was there to tell that wasn't already obvious?" he spoke, glancing out the porthole of the ship.

"I dunno… MAYBE to call off their Hunter dogsbodies and that TEAM FLARE was behind them the whole time?!" Emma exclaimed, tightening her grip on her guns, "If you did that, we would have ended this war days ago!"

"We were within a Hunter jamming field. I couldn't transmit my codec's signal safely without the Hunters gathering wind of it, or blocking it. Currently, we are too high above Kalos for any short-range jammer to catch me, so I could only get into contact with the IP just now." The professor lowered his mug, motioning to the watch-like device on his arm, "So I simply asked Xerneas to leave the room briefly. Other than that, I am not guilty of anything."

Emma slowly lowered her guns, but kept her energy shielding and fists up in case of attack, "Right… Sorry for thinking you were trying to harm us. It's just… This signal keeps going off in my helmet continuously, so I decided to check up what it was."

Sycamore looked surprised, "… You could pick up on the Codec transmission?"

"Only garbled sounds. It sounded like some sort of sloshy-static sound." Came the girl's reply, tapping the side of her helmet, "But yeah. Why are you acting so surprised?"

"That's strange… How could you pick up on those conversations… Your armor must be more advanced than I previously thought." Sycamore muttered, inspecting every inch of Emma's plating and helmet, "Truly, whoever created this was a genius…"

"… Yeah, well… Xerosic did." Emma muttered. Sudden flashes of green light and amber energy flashed in her head, and she shivered at the memory.

"…A madman, though…" she added quietly, closing her eyes.

Sycamore put a hand on her shoulder, "Emma, look. Your past does not matter now. What matters more is how you move towards the future. Will you create a world of war? Or will you keep fighting for the side of peace?"

Sunlight filtered in through the window. Emma slowly lowered her arms, letting them fall to her sides sadly.

 _"I made a promise I intend to keep to a friend of mine."_ She muttered, as the memory of the girl in the white jacket wielding the sniper rifle flashed through her head once more, "…That's why I choose to fight…"

The professor let go of her, walking across the room to resume work on a tangled mess of wire and green plating, "I see. To promise someone is to share a bond with them via that task, one would observe. Do not forget what you have sworn to her, no matter how dark this war may get."

"…Wait, don't distract me from the task at hand! What about this 'Rock' you were talking about earlier?!" Essentia suddenly snapped, turning to face the professor, "You claimed that it was a pointless mission, didn't you?! What was it?"

The man paused, turning off his soldering iron, "…Oh, that? Oh dear, I was hoping it would slip your mind…. Alright, I'll tell everyone at the next mission briefing. I suppose it can wait, if only to spite the IP."

The street girl let out a soft sigh, leaving the room, "You better have a good explanation for this, Syc. Otherwise, the next thing you'll be patching up is yourself."

The professor watched in silence as the girl clanked out of the room. With a small shrug, he continued soldering several wires together on the metallic device before him, humming a Kalosian song to himself. Xerneas wouldn't return for another few minutes, he theorized, so he would have to wait before installing the Gaia blades on the wrists. A holographic image of a small red wrist-mounted device flicked on the display before him as he tapped a few keys, and he zoomed in, inspecting the circuitry on the device before copying them in reality on his workbench.

"AAAAAAA-Oof!"

A strand of brown hair dangled from above, tickling the professor's nose and causing him to sneeze. This was followed up by a gasp, as he scurried about to pick up the electronics that were scattered across the ground-

"Wait, where did that hair come from?"

He slowly looked up, before realizing the situation was more dire than he first thought.

"Um… Hi?" Prarie squeaked, tied up in a mess of cables on the ceiling. A roof panel dangled by her side.

Sycamore blinked, "How long were you in the maintenance vent?"

"Um…Why isn't Geosenge City being evacuated?"

The professor's eye twitched.

 ** _"WHY ISN'T THIS SECURE LINE SECURE?!"_**

* * *

Yveltal froze up in the air as she heard the loud cry. A blur of orange zipped past her, shaking her out of her thoughts long enough to start rocketing forwards again. White clouds formed speed lines around her vision, as she spun through stratus in order to catch up with her target; a cocky vulpine on the back of a Charizard.

 _"What chance do you stand against a Legendary?"_ the falcon spoke calmly, swooping alongside Chariz's rider, _"You know my speed far outclasses yours, yet you still fly!"_

"Careful with that kinda talk, Yvetal!" Ryu smirked, waggling his finger at the red falcon, "You never know when your luck could change! Chariz, Dive!"

The dragon let out a gasp of exhaustion, folding in her wings and speeding towards the clouds below. Yvetal followed, chasing the two fire-types towards the vapor. Ryu glanced over his shoulder, holding on tighter to his mount's shoulders.

He gripped on slightly, "Inbound and closing in. Evasive maneuvers are advised!" Chariz moaned in pain, rolling aside to hide in the cloud layers, "Can't… take much… more… Need… to lie down…"

Ryu snapped his fingers, as an idea struck him, "Chariz, bring me in close. I have an idea."

"Bri-WHAT?! Ryu, the goal is to run from her, not let her-" the dragon suddenly felt her wings cramping up again, and sighed, "Fine. I'm slowing down."

Yvetal rocketed closer, almost smiling. Her target had faltered, just as she predicted. It would be too simple to simply swoop in close and tag the Charizard where she glided-

 ** _"RULES OF NAY-TURE!"_** a high-pitched squeal came from above, taking her by surprise. All of a sudden, a pair of black feet pounded on her back, eliciting a squawk of surprise.

Ryu clutched on to the eagle's back, pulling back hard and driving her directly skywards, **_"AND THEY'RE UP WHEN THE SUN COMES UUUP!"_** Yvetal began spinning and shaking, attempting to throw the fox off her back into the skies below, yet the canine remained on her back, soaring high above the Guardian as a red streak.

 ** _"WITH THEIR LIVES ON THE LIIIINEEEE!"_** Ryu punched Yvetal's face repeatedly, having swung around and grabbed onto the scruff of her neck. The eagle roared, scratching at the small Braixen, but a whip of fire wrapped around her talons, swinging him around back onto the back with a cry of, **_"ALLLIIIVVVEEEE!"_**

 ** _"WITH ROPE AND A LINE! NO CHARGE!"_** the searing flames burnt at her feathers, and she reflexively dove to attempt to put out the flames. The fire-type jumped off, becoming a flaming shooting star that glided alongside the bird. He grasped onto her tail, spinning her around through the air like that red guy from that N64 game he saw.

 ** _"SO LONG, AY-BOWSER!"_** the fox finally yelled, using all his strength to hurl the Legendary to the deck of the airship, before jetting down himself on a stream of flames and landing on the deck, drawing his staff and charging up a massive fire attack. Yvetal tumbled through the air, before righting herself and flapping unceremoniously to the deck and clanking both talons on the ground.

Ryu landed before her, charging forwards cloaked in flame, **_"SENGATOTSU!"_**

A loud ringing sounded across the top deck, causing both combatants to freeze in place as if somebody had hit a pause button on reality. Ryu lost his balance after a few seconds, falling over onto the steel with a loud thud.

The fox slowly stood up, as a blue wolf approached him, holding a stopwatch in one hand and a clipboard with a sheet of paper in another, "That took you 30 seconds to bring down Yvetal that time. You're getting slower as you go on."

Yvetal leaned over Chris's shoulder, _"It appears that Ryu doesn't seem to have much in the way of aerial attacks. I'd advise looking upwards as you fight by his side, in addition to watching his back during combat."_

The Braixen scoffed, folding his arms grumpily, "Yeah, right! Look here, you! I'm not trying to get myself killed!"

"Well, you will if you don't keep your eyes open!" Chris barked, "You're too sloppy! Your entire body is just too open!" Chris replied, frustrated, "You spend too much time calling out your attacks instead of actually striking!"

All of a sudden, the three pokemon were interrupted by a loud squeal of wind, followed by a loud clank as a familiar orange dragon smashed into the deck of the craft with a moan. Ryu was only narrowly able to leap aside before Chariz skidded to a stop on the deck, letting out a moan of pain.

"Ryu… I… will… tie… your damn tail… to your neck… if… you tell me….we need to go again…" the Charizard hissed at the kitsune. The fox slowly edged back, reaching for his staff, "Um… Please don't…?"

Chris and Yvetal exchanged glances.

"Break time now?"

 _"Advisable."_

* * *

Ryu munched on the sandwich, turning to Epona, "This is surprisingly good! How did you make it?"

The little goat let out a grin, trotting to sit by Chariz and hand her another breaded snack. As she did, Chris approached Ryu, holding her clipboard.

"Alright, the results are in!" the Lucario stated, tossing her pen over her shoulder and neatly catching it in one of her dreadlocks. The fox ignored this feat, leaning over to glance at the notes. In massive blue letters, it was written;

 ** _YOU'RE TOO SLOW._**

"Hey! Wait a second, that can't be all that you wrote for the last 30 minutes I was training!"

"I know. The real information is underneath. However, this statement summarizes the main geist of my observations. In using more flashy attacks, there is a tradeoff of the startup time to the enhanced strength of the attack. In addition, the yelling allows your enemy to see where you're coming from and prepare a counter-attack!"

"…The reason why I yell is BECAUSE I need to charge up!" the fox replied, "I can't magic flames out of nowhere! I got to pour some of my power into the move! It's like you trying to launch an Aura Sphere without charging up first. I can't just… I'm not made of fire, okay?"

"Justifiably so, but even such, you spend so much time posing prior to an attack that I could see over 37 ways to hit you while you're standing there." Chris poked the fox playfully, "Likeee… Here!"

The blue hound suddenly leapt onto the fox, tickling under his sensitive arms. Ryu instinctively began thrashing around, attempting to throw the Lucario off him, however the hound refused to relent, and eventually, Ryu submitted to the agitation.

Yvetal swooped in from above, looking over the… curious actions of the duo, _"You two couldn't wait until after the war ends, could you?"_

Ryu and Chris suddenly hopped off each other, shaking their heads quickly, "I-It's not what you think! We-we weren't- No! Nothing here!"

Yvetal spoke with a hint of humor in her voice, _"I've heard of crossbreeding…"_

 **"SHUT UP!"** Chris yelled, blushing bright scarlet, "Besides, you live in… wherever you live! How did you even hear about crossbreeding?!"

 _"…That is not important."_ Yvetal quietly stated, realizing that she may have made a tactical mistake.

"So, you've been looking?"

 _"Um… I have important tasks to undertake with Z! G-Goodbye!"_ the falcon leapt off the side of the ship, stretching her wings with a flustered sigh and speeding away before the researcher Lucario could determine whether the legendary could even die of embarrassment.

"Nice!" Ryu fist-bumped Chris when she wasn't expecting, resulting in a white fist colliding with the hound's side. She turned to look at the fox, who edged back, stammering apologies, before smiling and playfully punching him back.

Then Chariz spoke up at last.

"Um… So… What's crossbreeding? Because I think I would understand that joke better if I knew."

Both canines stopped, freezing up as they turned to look at the curious dragon.

* * *

 **"STUPID! STUPID! DAMMIT! WHY! AREN'T! YOU! WORKING?!"** came a young cry from the corridor, each word punctuated with a loud clang. This cacophony of sounds diverted a certain speedy Fighting-Type Gym Leader who had just set foot from a nearby bed-chamber.

"…Aile?" Korrina asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and nursing the massive bruise on her forehead.

The mechanic's reaction was to leap away a good few meters, her Mega Arm warping on around her hand, and take aim at the woman, "AAAAH-Oh, hai Korrina." Shyly, she deactivated her weapon, clutching her shoulder and catching her breath again, "Don't scare me like that! Anyway, good to see you're back in the world of the living."

"Isn't this that airship that crashed near the city?" the blonde whistled, looking all around the craft. She did remember seeing the brunette mechanic busily hacking and working away at the crashed aircraft, but to have seen her gotten this far with the repairs to a full-if not, more than- functional flying machine…

At the young age of 15?! The Gym Leader didn't even get a car until she was 18!

"That's…. Pretty impressive for your age." Korrina finally spoke, as Aile turned back around to keep staring at the wires before her, "But… What's up with the dents in the wall?"

The mechanic sheepishly scratched her head, "Well… I was slamming my head into it. Repeatedly."

"…Is something wrong?"

The mechanic dug into her pocket, pulling out her own little tablet and holding it up. Displayed was a multicolored circuit diagram that the Gym Leader studied closely. She couldn't make head nor tail of any of the symbols on the diagram.

"Basically, the primary drive conduit is directly connected to the generator core (Well, to a transformer connected to the core) that converts Mega energy into electricity. However, the production is being curbed by the resistance of the cable and transformer, meaning that the primary defense drives have lower power priority compared to the hover drives. In addition, the secondary generator is non-functional, 'cos it does not connect to a transformer. Now, obviously, most would reason that I would just need to kick both into gear and plug it into the transformer, but in doing so I could overload the systems and cause catastrophic failure of the peripherals connected to the craft." Aile explained, pointing to several spots on the circuit diagram. She turned to face the roller-skater, "…Of course, the weapon systems previously were not required, however, in order to handle enemies, I would need to-"

"Woah woah WOAH! Okay, sorry I asked!" Korrina exclaimed. The young mechanic blinked, before sighing, "The guns have low ammo. I can take fuel from the engines to power them, but then we can't fly. How can I…"

Aile slumped over tiredly with a sigh, "And I need to use one day to solve this…"

"…You… Could get energy from the air…?"

This was like a jolt of energy to the girl. Her green eyes flickered into life again, "W-Wha?!"

"I-I mean, that Mega Arm thing X has... It gathers energy from the air, doesn't it? When he fires his normal shots, he doesn't need to use any more energy from the air… And I haven't seen him reloading it, so…" the blonde skater stuttered, not quite sure what the brunette would make of it.

"That's it!" Aile gasped, swiping aside the circuit diagram for an image of a cut-away Mega Arm, "The charge mechanism… I could mount several salvaged parts from the scrapped weapons… Not to mention that… But… No, it… he only uses that for his sub-weapons… Korrina, you are a genius!"

The mechanic jumped about twice her height, glomping the gym leader in an excited embrace, "Thank you! The Synergy gathering units could power the machine I have in mind, and keep the craft afloat! Why didn't I realize this earlier! The secondary generator can be modified into absorbing all the external residual energy from the air, and… That's it!"

Aile let go of the gym leader, picking up her radio and speaking into it, "This is Wing-girl to Ground Units! How many Mega Arms have you recovered so far?"

* * *

On the ground, Shauna picked up another radio, flicking it up and providing a response, "Well, we've managed to extract about 50 or so, but there is plenty more left. Some are still-" She paused, throwing herself to the ground as a large blue orb of plasma flashed past her head.

Shakily, she stood up, before yelling at the boy in green who was fiddling with a dented blue blaster, **"TREVOR! YOU'LL HAVE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT WITH THAT!"**

The orange-haired kid blinked, before shrugging and unplugging two small wires, "Alright, alright. I got word back from the locals, by the way. They said they're sending in some people to aid us soon!"

The brown-haired girl grinned, flicking her radio again, "Sorry about that, Aile. The area is mostly cleared now, and there is a local construction crew coming in to aid us in acquiring some of the scrap metal."

"Tres bien!" Aile was beaming as she spoke, scratching the back of her head, "Also, is the recovery of the refractor progressing well?"

 ** _"Um… About that… Tierno said he was going to do it, but…"_**

The mechanic's face darkened, slowly twisting into a mask of rage. Korrina wisely backed away.

 _"…What… did… he… do…"_

 ** _"…He's just… he's not there! He just up and vanished!"_** came the squeak of a reply.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

* * *

 _The dark doors of the lab hissed open, as sneakers padded against the steel. The large figure in the rotating chair spun around to face the visitor._

 ** _"So. You came."_**

 _"Yeah, well… Can I make this quick? The guys probably worked out by now that I'm gone." Tierno muttered shyly, looking down at the steel, "And Aile… Well, everyone needs me."_

 ** _"What have you come here seeking, my boy?"_**

 _"You know what I came here for, Professor. I want to help Z, but I'm too weak on my own!" the boy sadly looked down at his hands, his pale skin, "I heard you had some old armor here, so… Can I borrow one?"_

 ** _"…What?"_**

 _"That pink one! The one with the big guns! Y told me that it was the strongest, so I could use it… It could help me carry stuff like the parts we need, and maybe beat up some Flares during the big battle that's coming up!"_

 _The man shrouded in darkness seemed to stop. Then he grinned. A small giggle gave way to guffaws of laughter, as the much taller man rested a hand on the dancer's shoulder._

 _"Sure thing, Tierno!" Professor Willow replied, stepping from the shadows and flicking on the lights with his PokePad, "But… Pray, tell me. Why didn't you just say so earlier?"_

 _"W-Well, I thought Serena would get mad at me if I borrowed the armor earlier, and she's the only person who researches them. But I never thought you…"_

 ** _"He's not alone."_**

 _A figure stepped from the shade, clad in thin black armor. For a second, Tierno thought it was Emma herself, but on closer inspection, he could see blonde hair poking out from beneath the helmet._

 _"…Emma?"_

 _"Nah, just me." Serena's voice came, removing the helmet to reveal the familiar grey eyes and blonde locks. From her neck down, she was wearing what looked like X's clothing, but that illusion flickered off as she tapped a button on her wrist, and she stood upright to talk to the younger boy, "What's up?"_

 _"Um… Well, Serena, I need power armor. Preferably with emphasis on the **POWER** part." Tierno spoke, not sure what to make of the odd black suit she wore. Y only smiled, tapping another few buttons on her wrist to eject the armored plating onto the ground, clanking on the steel by their feet and revealing her regular clothing._

 _"Sorry about that. Just testing out a sneaking suit I was working on. You want power, though?" Y led the boy aside by his arm, "Let me just recalibrate the FORC armor for you…"_

* * *

 ** _"Prepare yourself, knight."_**

I lowered my blade, as my opponent raised his large antlers, _"I have seen many fighting styes, Flare Hunter, but yours has a certain familiar flair to it."_

In an instant, he lowered his head, charging at me. I quickly brought out my blade, holding it before me to block his strike, before letting out a cry of, **_"TENSHOUZAN!"_** and leaping skywards with a burning blade. The stag I clashed with glided into the air, before quickly speeding down where I stood in a pounce that looked like it could shatter bone. However, my dash boots flared up, allowing me to rocket aside with nary a flinch before pulling out my gun and unleashing a charge shot into the chest of the beast.

 _"To the last, I shall grapple with thee!"_ Xerneas roared, galloping across the steel floors of the training room and skidding to a stop before me, sparks flying from his hooves as he elegantly glided up.

 ** _"X!"_**

I leapt back, as a burst of plasma roasted the ground before the stag. He peered upwards, catching only a glimpse of blue before rolling to dodge his next opponent.

A loud clank on the steel, as a pair of blue boots with smooth armor plating crashed to the ground. An oval red forehead gem gleamed on his helmet, as the ex-Hunter arose again. His armor was simply his original, unmodified suit with a simple arm cannon upgrade.

Xavier's grey eyes gleamed, as he switched to a white and red color scheme, **_"SPEED FIGHTER!"_**

He dashed forwards, fist glowing with blue flame. Xerneas summoned a blue sword with his powers, blocking the strike with a simple parry. The Legendary didn't expect Xavier to suddenly drop to the ground, a small booster poking from behind his back as he did, and slide beneath his blade like a batter sliding to first base.

 _"W-What?!"_

The trainer rolled, hopping upright and opening fire rapidly with his arm cannon. Disoriented by the sudden attack on his rear, the stag could only let out a undignified cry of confusion.

 ** _"SEED BOMB!"_** _Xavier called._

Marisso ran in off the side of the arena, ramming into Xerneas and punching into his antlers. The legendary Pokemon let out a roar, blue flames bursting from the stag to send the Chesnaught flying back, _"Unrefined... Jerks!"_

Xerneas stopped to catch his breath, looking around the room, _"Just attack after attack, X?"_

In response, the armored blue boy smirked, pointing up at his antlers, "I could say the same thing, pal!"

The blue stag glanced up, before realizing a large seed, about the size of a cocoa pod, was jammed in between two of his head's spikes.

 _"…Well played."_

The resulting blast, Xerneas felt. He soon found himself slammed into the steel floors, skidding to a stop before a deep maroon boot.

I prodded his head with my toe, "That good enough?"

 _"… Zygarde… That's who it was…"_

I froze as soon as I heard the name.

 _"He… He often said those words."_ Xerneas spoke, rising to his hooves once more. His face was unreadable, silent and emotionless as he spoke.

 _"When I fought with him… Alongside and against… He would always keep asking me 'Is it good enough?'… His blade was just as furious as yours, but I still cannot understand why he fought. Less and less people believed in him, and he was slowly weakening his bonds with the earth."_

"Not many people believe in dreams anymore, I guess." X muttered, letting out a sigh and looking out a viewport, "As people stopped believing in having a dream…"

 _"He was fading away. Zygarde's behavior, on the other hand, was highly contradictory of his state! He would joke around about his mission, creating the most flamboyant of names for that which he created and…"_ the stag paused at these next words, _"…He was prone to smiling. Despite knowing that his life could end at any moment, he smiled. In the most risky situations, he had no fear. He was… happy."_

"Zygarde… Was he really like all that?" I asked, scratching my head, "That sounds… unlegendary-like."

 _"Often, I told him as such. In fact, part of me wonders what compelled Arceus to make him a Legendary of Kalos. His mind is young, Flare Hunter. Much like your own."_

 ** _"Yet, he was able to become a legend of this world."_**

 _Yvetal bowed her head, walking through a pair of steel blast doors into the room. She looked at me, "We, the legendaries of Kalos, have a task to request of you; **Save Zygarde.** "_

Once again, these words caught my attention. Xavier came to my side, asking the question I had in mind, "What's wrong with him?"

 _"Zygarde… We lost contact with him for so many years, that when he suddenly spoke again, we were alerted."_ Yvetal spoke, urgency in her voice, _"He had somehow been summoned once more to aid an evil man's purposes. As we speak, his power is draining at incredible rates."_

 _"As a result, he sent part of his body to re-create the legendary weapon of an age long past; The Zygarde Sabre."_

The blade in my hand suddenly began to tug. In shock, I let go of the sword. It drifted upwards, before spinning and planting itself, blade-down, into the steel floors.

 _"One of his Cores reside within the blade, in addition to his consciousness… In essence, you truly wield Zygarde."_

I reached for the blade, but it zipped back upwards, the handle catching me in an uppercut. I fell to the ground, as the blade swooped around to hover behind Xerneas and Yvetal. The falcon prodded the green phase weapon, and it let out an odd hissing sound, shining bright.

 _"Through this core, he has been teaching you and your Pokemon his combat knowledge. His power… is yours."_

The weapon floated back to me, drifting directly before me. In its surface, my own face was reflected, just like a window. Just as I was studying my visage, the image twisted and morphed into me wearing what looked like armor, badly wounded and scratched. I let out a little gasp, stepping back.

 **All of a sudden, _my world phased into green, as I saw visions…_**

* * *

 _'R…ge…' A red jacket, yellow trim… A Plusle? '…F…ter' Blue blades locked with each other, as her ponytail…A bolted behemoth revved up behind them. X blasting away as water fills- '…SSI…N ST…' A boy in red backflipped off a bike, twin SMG's blazing as he did. Black shadows fell all around… 'H…LP… CR…' A cracked blue guitar. A spinning top slowed, before coming in to rest on its side. A scream of a young girl. Y looking at a sign- '…IGHT!' Ryu dodged several fireblasts, rocketing forwards and punching upwards with speed lines… '…No h…ro' A black tower, as a beast loomed overhead. Blade cracked. Blood spilling. Willow gone. Aile struggling. Must protect my ch- '…Death.' Come in! E—a! D- r-ad m-? D-wn_ _Δ_ _i- -o -angerous! A-don m-sio-…! In vain, I scream. Blue energy. Lights fade. Betrayed by_ _Δ_ _-_

* * *

I let out a cry, clutching my head. Sword and swordsman collapsed to the ground, the latter rubbing his head in pain.

"Z! What happened?!" my blue-clad partner ran over, helping me up. With a moan, I rose to my feet, dizzy and spinning.

When I had finally regained my bearings, I turned to face Yvetal, "W-What the heck was that?!"

 _"…I do not understand myself. Perhaps you would be wise to heed those visions as warnings. Perhaps those times may come to pass. But now, we must simply focus on the mission. Am I clear?"_ the falcon spoke. _For a brief second, and I will swear until the day I die, I think I saw a translucent figure with a long blue ponytail dash past behind her._

I gritted my teeth with a nod. While, to this day, I still have no idea what was happening in those flashes, there was still one thing that was clear.

Zygarde was captured. I had to find him to save Kalos.

Mission start.

* * *

White explored the hallways of the gunship, gasping with amazement at the whole spectacle. She had never seen so much technology in one place before! Each blinking light, each steel panel, each weird screen and hologram, each held her in a shocked and impressed silence.

A girl in blue ran past, hauling a large crate of electronic devices. She slapped the curious Unovan's hand aside as she leaned in to inspect a button, "Don't touch that! Sheesh!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!" the girl apologized quickly. Aile glared at her, before diving beneath the control panel and pulling out her power tools. While the mechanic wasn't looking, White slowly reached for the button again…

 ** _"Pretty cool, huh?"_**

The street girl stood bolt upright, whipping around to face Go, "Eep! How did ya- Nah, no matter. Hey."

Go gently tugged the girl away from the control panel, "Just wondering, how is Black?"

"Um- Wait, Black?" she replied, scratching her head, "Mm….Well, I suppose he's kinda good, yeah. He hasn't tried to hurt me or nothin', an' he saved me from all those jerkasses back in the alley, an'… I guess that's all."

The programmer took a few seconds to process everything the person standing before her said, finally resolving with a, "Um… Huh?"

"Sorry…" she shyly spoke, scratching the back of her head, "It's a defence mechin… mechan… thingy I guess grew after living in the alleys. I kinda just adopt the act to people I don't trust. I guess it makes me seem tough and all, so if they wanna beat me up…"

"White?! But why would I beat you up?" Go inquired, only half-faking her shock, "I thought we had a thing going on here!"

Aile poked her head out from under the control panel, "And it's 'mechanism'. It's not that hard to pronounce." The two girls awkwardly stared at her, before the brunette in blue shrugged and ducked back under the mess of steel plating.

"I…I can't trust anyone! You'd never know, ya fancy city girl with all the technopads and holo-thingies, but I was a mistake. 'Rents didn't want me 'cos I was a failed 'bortion, so I was dumped into the slums." The little girl sadly spoke, "I was… I was like 5 at the time. Since then, I've been a thief, raised by thieves."

These words silenced the room for a moment. Then, a soft clink was heard as Aile fumbled with a bolt.

"W-Wait, seriously?!" Go gasped, "Are- You can't be kidding me! That sounds… So, do you even know your parents?!"

"Nup. They cover up real good. I had to learn everythin' I know from what I could find in the scraps. Stuff that was thrown out… like me." White sighed, leaning on Go's shoulder, "Nobody ever loved me, ever has, nobody ever will. That's what they told me."

"And… THAT's why you don't trust anyone? Because you were… dumped out?" the more she heard, the more horrified at this girl's story Go became.

"Yeah. But don't go revengin' because of my folks, please! I don't wanna start you goin' all crazy!"

"I believe the word you were searching for was 'Avenging'."

"Not now, Aile." Charlie deadpanned, "How many people lived in that slum?"

"Hundreds. Most haven't seen stuff like the stuff you have. And each of them haven't been cared for, either. It's just… I'm all sad about this, right? But I feel like what I can do is tiny! Like it doesn't even matter to no one!" the girl shook her head, "I probably would've kept bein' one of them if Black didn't decide to… Wha-"

All of a sudden, Go realized that, without even knowing it, she had placed her arms around the young Unovan. She hurriedly brought her arms back, "A-Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to- Don't call the child services on me!"

White laughed, "S'okay. Black did practically the same thing too. 'Sides, no service will care about a little slum girl like me, either. The other guys just… Well, they just ignore us."

 _"Not anymore."_ Go spoke, adjusting her cap, "White, just remember that my door's always open in case it gets has too harsh out there."

"…Not much help if it's all this way up in the sky."

"You get the idea. Here, take this."

Go dug into her pockets, before pausing.

"W-What?! Um… It's gone! I had it a second ago, I know it!"

"…Old habits die hard." White admitted sheepishly, pulling Go's wallet, several shotgun shells, a bag of USB drives, a headset, Go's belt, Pokepad, smartphone, and a small device from her back pocket. Go stared at this massive collection of her items for the longest time, before shrugging and picking them up.

"How did you even remove my belt without me noticing?"

The girl simply smiled.

"…Nevermind. Anyway, I created this using some Hunter Weaponry I managed to salvage. Originally, I was planning to use it to help find my PokePad when it went missing, but perhaps you'll get more use out of it." Go smiled, holding up the small black device. On first glance, White thought it resembled an electronic car key, but on closer inspection, she realized it was vastly different.

"Built in watch and compass. Torchlight and short-range laser weapon as well." Go tapped a small button on the side, and a red LED began to flash on the side, "Finally, and here's the important bit; you press this button, and it activates a long-range comms link with me."

The Unovan slowly picked up the small device, inspecting it, "A-Are you sure this is okay? The laser- Oh!"

White accidentally tapped a button, and a small light-blue beam shot from the end of the device, bouncing off several metallic surfaces before nailing the back of Go's ponytail. The programmer let out a hiss, quickly patting out the small flame that ignited as a result.

"Ack! Sorry!"

Go grumbled, "No, it's fine. The laser is only set to stun, anyway. But the comm link is what's really important about this. If things get too dangerous… Just send me a call, okay?"

The street girl glanced down at the device in her hands, before wrapping her arms around Go in a hug, "Understood!"

* * *

Trevor tossed aside a piece of sheet metal with a small grunt, before attaching the large hook that dangled by his side to a rope that had been lashed around a piece of the debris. He whistled, and a loud roar sounded.

 ** _"CRANE UP!"_**

The cord attached to the hook became taunt, and several large pieces of steel clanked, falling aside. A brilliant scarlet stone, lashed with steel cable and rope rose from the rubble, tethered by a massive cord to a crane nearby.

A worker whistled, taking off his safety helmet, "That's some rock!"

"Incredible… To have shattered it so perfectly…" Shauna muttered, watching as the ruby shard was slowly lowered onto a large wooden pallet. Several other workers hurriedly lashed cables around the rock, tethering it to the wood in seconds.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand, extracting more guns from the remains of the battlefield. So, this was the price of war. Scrapped steel, wounded men on both sides, destruction, mental and physical…

 _'At least this will be over soon.'_ She smiled to herself, pulling an iron sabre, probably belonging to one of the braver Hunters, from the rubble. She gave it a few swings, before placing it, blade down, into the pile of discarded weapons. A helmet, next, the red visor cracked and shattered. Body armor with burn marks upon it.

She shuddered as she pulled out a significantly larger Mega Arm, placing it onto the pile of live ordinance.

As the day had gone on, the various piles had grown larger and larger, with other residents and workers pitching in to aid the cleanup. Already, a salvage crew was by the harbor, pulling the fallen concrete from the ocean, and a large black helicopter had flown in to pick up the stone-

Wait, where did that-

"Aile, did you call in a helicopter?" Trevor piped up into his radio.

 ** _"Red wire's connected to the- huh? What helicopter?"_**

"Um…" Trevor squinted, studying the features of the helicopter, "Big black one, two rotor blades, large machine guns on the bottom, red R on the side…"

 ** _"…OH SHIT!"_**

 ** _"THIS IS AN URGENT CALL FOR ALL AVAILABLE FLARE HUNTERS! I REPEAT, SCRAMBLE!"_**

I looked up from my training, as Xerneas lowered the gigantic great sword. X lowered his arm cannon, dashing down the hallways with me in tow.

 ** _"AN UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFT IS MAKING OFF WITH A SHARD OF THE CRYSTAL!"_**

As we ran down the hallway, Emma leapt from the kitchen, phasing the apron she was wearing off to reveal her standard armor and pulling out both guns.

 ** _"ALL AVAILABLE FLARE HUNTERS, DISPATCH! HURRY!"_**

The lab's doors flew open, and a boy clad in bulky orange armor roared out, stomping on the steel as he ran behind us. Ryu, Chris, Croaky and Epona ran out from a nearby elevator, as we made our way to the top deck of the airship…

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

Only to find said helicopter was flying away, the large stone in tow. I growled, running for the edge of the airship and double jumping as far as I could, **_"Chariz! Get that helicopter!"_** X followed soon after, grappling onto Chariz's leg and soaring off.

Tierno turned to Emma, "Um… Any chance of a piggyback?"

The girl went wide-eyed.

* * *

I circled the helicopter, **_"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"_**

In response, those large gatling guns on the side rotated around to face me, letting rip with a storm of bullets. Chariz let out a roar, swooping around to avoid enemy fire as X chose this time to leap off, grabbing onto the side of the aircraft and climbing inside.

"This is X. I've entered the aircraft!"

He turned around, coming face to face with several people clad in black uniforms with red 'R's emblazoned on the front, "…You!"

 ** _"Prepare for trouble!"_** the Flare Hunter declared, drawing his weapon.

 ** _"Make it double!"_** I followed up, leaping on top of the helicopter between the two rotors and slashing my way inside.

Before us were none other than **_Team Rocket_** grunts! I only ever heard of them from the news from Kanto, but why would they be attacking us here?!

A grunt (Probably their leader) stepped forward, holding an SMG in one hand, "What do we have here?! A pair of bugs managed to squeeze in through the windows? Squash them!"

The grunts sent out various Pokemon; namely a Meowth, Ekans and a Raticate. I leapt forwards, as the snake attempted to bite my leg, and landed a roundhouse dash kick with my left foot into the Meowth. Meanwhile, Xavier switched to Freeze Frame, dashing behind each grunt and punching them in the back of their heads to knock them out.

The grunt leader sweatdropped, "…So much for battles."

Bullet holes suddenly peppered the steel wall. I let out a cry, avoiding enemy fire, "Firing off a gun in here?! Are you crazy?! What about cabin pressure!"

"Hey! You were crazy enough to give the place a new skylight!" he shot back, verbally and literally. Damn, he had a point there…

As did I! I stabbed forwards into the Raticate, backflipping away from the Ekans lashing out at us. The snake leapt up at me again. Time slowed for me, as I dodged easily and snatched up the snake with one hand, spinning it around like a nunchuck and bashing away at the Meowth, before releasing it and allowing the snake to fly into a wall, becoming embedded by its teeth into the steel.

"This is too easy!" X laughed, activating his standard form and spraying the grunt before him with stun shots.

"You're right. Ninjas, ATTACK!"

All of a sudden, a trio of whoops behind me caught my attention. I only managed to turn around before a katana was pressed up against my throat as a thin silk covered arm grabbed me. I let out a gasp, "W-Where did they come from?!"

"My friend, we hide in the shadows of light!" a ninja rasped, holding X in a similar position. The Ex-Hunter, however, only had a bored look on his face.

"Um… And this is supposed to scare me, how?" X questioned, looking at the Grunt leader, "Your katanas can't cut through my neck armor."

The ninjas exchanged glances, "We, um… you see… Er… Didn't plan for that. We're just kinda told to hide here by the boss and… um… attack you like that."

X yawned, "And that's why you fail."

All of a sudden, the back door of the aircraft exploded open! Standing there, or rather, on the deck of the 'Guardian' in pursuit of the helicopter, was Tierno, clad in an orange variation of Inepte's first armor, **_"HERE'S JOHNNY!"_**

 ** _His bazooka was fully charged, aimed into the helicopter._**

 ** _Xavier's eyes widened, "Oh shi- NONONONONONONONONON-"_**

 ** _BLATT!_**

 ** _That was the last thing I saw before the flames erupted around me._**

* * *

 ** _MISSION FAILED…_**

* * *

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

I sat up, covered in a cold sweat. Once again, I was naked in a bed. I grabbed my forehead, gasping.

"Ah, good. We must stop meeting like this."

I turned to face Antonie, who was holding a mug of coffee.

"W-What… Did we get the helicopter?!" I quickly asked.

"No. The force of the blast did manage to launch you away from harm, though!"

"But Team Rocket still got away, right?"

"Yes, yes they did."

Silence.

"Coffee?"

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**

* * *

 _"NOW IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!"_

 ** _Quiet! You don't appear until next chapter!_**

 _"SILENCE, PEASANT!"_

 ** _NEXT TIME ON FLARE HUNTER Z:  
A NINJA, A FLARE HUNTER, AND A CRYSTAL!_**


	22. Ninja Hunter, Flare Slayer!

**Chapter 21- Ninja Hunter, Flare Slayer!  
** _The furious first strike of Ninja Gold!_

* * *

 ** _A Forest close to Ecruteak City, Johto  
Approximately 10 Hours following the last chapter_**

 _Johto. A land steeped in legend; the legend of the **Ninja** being the most prominent. The night was cold, pinching at exposed skin of those who ventured out into it. The full moon took cover behind dark clouds, as darkness fell across the land. A cold wind blew. The shade devoured one's vision._

 _In this shade, shadows lurk. The shadows that protect. The shadows that attack. But most importantly…_

 ** _The shadows were back._**

 _"Do you have your weapons?" a voice spoke from these shadows. A pair of brown eyes reflected the moonlight._

 _"Shurikens… Check. Can of Whupass…" a soft clinking sound was heard, contrasting with the sounds of the rustling bamboo and the babbling of the brooks, as another pair of brown eyes opened up, "Check. My hiking pack's full of my gear as well so I'm ready, Oni."_

 _"Slayer… Got that. Bombs… Alright. Spare hair dye… Yup, that's enough." This time, fiery red hair shone in the moonlight, accompanied by gleaming scarlet irises._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"What? I like to look good when fighting!"_

 _The boy in the red jumper sighed, lowering the binoculars over his eyes. Just as he expected, the large black helicopter was coming in to land nearby. What he didn't expect was for the massive blackened hole blasted in the back, all the glass in the windows to be shattered and/or melted, and the pilot to be on fire, but eh, details._

 _"Guess they put up a fight." The red-haired boy muttered. This one went by many names; the **'Red-Haired Ranger', 'Chosen Baka',** or even **'The Rocket's Flame'.** But to most, he was known as simply **Silver Testa Di Cazzo.**_

 _"Well, obviously. I mean, that rock could pay off our debt ten times over! We'd still have enough for that sweet Lego set!" the youngest of the trio said excitedly, peering over the bush. The proprietor and tamer of a powerful beast, an unbeatable force… Namely, a top-percentage Rattata. This boy was known as **Joey Sazaki**._

 _"No, Joey. Not yet. We must wait until the security is less tight. Then, we strike!"_

 _"Hah! I don't see any guards here!"_

 _The boy in red pointed behind the helicopter. Joey squinted, realizing several camouflaged snipers were posted up and around the flaming helicopter. Behind a nearby rock, a large squad of grunts ran out, followed by a large vehicle that resembled a cross between a hauler and a troop-transport._

 _"…Ah."_

 _"Remember, Joey; Patience is a virtue." **Ethan 'Gold' Hibiki** whispered, lowering his binoculars before turning to face the audience._

 ** _"Kept you waiting, huh?"_**

* * *

 ** _FH-'Guardian', Kalosian skies  
The exact same time…_**

* * *

 ** _-MISSION BRIEFING-_**

* * *

 ** _"YOU IDIOT!"_**

 _Those were the first X screamed when I next met him. He limped into the command room with Y acting as a support. Most of his left side was burnt, with bandages covering most of the wounds. But then again, who was I to judge? Most of my left arm and leg were burnt too, but my Undershirt protected me from most of the damage._

 _Then again, most of my wounds had healed as well…_

 _Tierno was sobbing like crazy, "I-I'm sorry! I screwed everything up just because I wanted to show off my new armor! I didn't… I'm sorry, X! I'm just too much of a hindrance!"_

 _After sitting X down on a nearby chair, Y stood in the center of the command room, "To be honest… We all screwed up. I guess we all have to apologize."_

 ** _"OH, YOU THINK?!"_** _X cried angrily, clutching his arm._

 _"Anyway, that's besides the point right now." Prarie calmly stated, "After all, this is your first time leading a group of this size, commander… Wait, since when did we all listen to Z?"_

 _I blinked, before realizing what was going on. Technically, I was the de-facto commander in this situation, wasn't I? To be honest, I didn't really think of that possibility much until this moment. So… Was this my fault, then?_

 _Professor Willow shook his head, "The buck stops here. None of us have ever been in a war before, so therefore, we didn't see an event like this coming. But it happened, and we messed up badly. Everyone was busy on their own tasks, our defenses were down, and the enemy simply made a move before we could. No point worrying about what-if situations, but more 'where now'?"_

 _The room was silent._

 _"It's just a rock, guys." I muttered, "Honestly, I don't see the big fuss. We'll just find another one, and use THAT to-"_

 ** _"NON! MON AMI, YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION!"_** _Professor Sycamore suddenly yelled, "You don't get it, do you?! That rock could be the weapon that allows them to win the war!"_

 _"How, by dropping it on us?" X quipped, slightly calmer now. At this comment, Aile muttered something about 'deflector shields' and darted off._

 _"No, though that is an option. That rock is a massive Mega Stone; a piece of the second largest in the world!" Professor Sycamore stated, waving his arms about to empathize, "It contains a limitless amount of power, power that could be used for evil! If it was Team Rocket, as you claimed…"_

 _Go nodded slowly, looking grim, "…Then I guess we better stop them!"_

 _"Oh, sure! Stop them! What a brilliant idea!" Xavier sarcastically stated, grumpy, "Go, may I remind you they got away on a helicopter?! That currently could be miles away from where we are, with no way of us to chase it?! You wanna swim after them or something?! Be my guest!"_

 _The programmer glared at X, "No, there is a way! Professor, the government was after the stone too, weren't they?"_

 _For some odd reason, Sycamore let out a scream of anguish, **"IS THIS CONFOUNDED DEVICE SUPPOSED TO BE SECURE OR IS IT NOT?!"**_

 _"…Actually, Emma told me."_

 _The professor shot the evil eye at Emma, who slowly slunk out of the room._

 _"Anyway, as I was saying, if the government is after it, then we should consult them for help, right?" she spoke, pulling out her laptop, "I guess we should do that before we do anything rash, 'kay?"_

 _"And how do you suppose you're going to do that? You aren't directly linked." The Kalosian professor stated._

 _"…About that. After Emma told me you had a secure line, I… I got bored and hacked it."_

 _The professor turned to me, "Please, pardon me for a second." He turned, leaving the room. It was only a few seconds later that we heard several muffled vulgarities and Kalosian swear words through the steel walls, followed by a cracking sound and several loud stomps._

 _"…Pity. I could have used that." Go muttered, as her laptop finally connected with a webcam showing the internal view of an overly fancy desk with gold engraving. Ryu turned to Go, asking her an important question._

 _"Who did we connect to?"_

 _"I considered the defense minister, but then I realized how much bureaucracy we'd need to sift through. So instead, I did some digging and I found the private contact of the President himself." The girl grinned mischievously, "Now, to get his attention."_

 _The programmer cleared her throat, before screaming, and I mean SCREAMING, into the microphone, **"HELLO?!"**_

 ** _"AAAAH! WHO IS THIS?! SECURITY?!"_** _a voice yelled back on the other end of the line. Go and I snickered, as a rather well-off man sat before the camera, looking rather ruffled. In the interests of preventing lawsuits, I cannot describe him further, but I shall say his facial hair was impressive._

 _"Ahem… Top of the morning to you, Mr President." I greeted, "I'm Flare Hunter Z."_

 ** _"W-Who?! Oh, wait, that boy."_** _he sighed, looking me over, **"You're taller than I thought you'd be."**_

 _"Well, anyway, we found Sycamore." I said, looking out the door of the room, "Um… I can give him back, if you want."_

 ** _"…Hmm. But how did you get this contact?"_**

 _"Your 'secure line' wasn't secure enough. But I'm not here to fight. I'm just here for some information concerning a rock of yours."_

 ** _"…You certainly work quickly. Wasn't it yesterday that you finished fighting the rouge war criminal, X?"_**

 _X gulped. I glanced at him, before turning back to the president, "Let's focus on saving Kalos for now. What information do you have about that shard of the Grande Stone?"_

 ** _"Last I checked, it was in your area! I was hoping you could pick it up for… Research purposes."_**

 _Now it was Tierno's turn to look nervous._

 ** _"…You have it, don't you?"_**

 _I scratched my head, "…A Team Rocket helicopter took it. We were unprepared and cleaning up from the last battle."_

 ** _"…I should have known… That invitation was trouble, after all."_**

 _"…Wait, what?"_

 _The President pulled out a piece of paper from beneath his desk, **"As soon as we announced you public enemy number one, this message was sent via the mail to the larger corporations around Kalos. It is from the Johtoese company, Crystex, inviting us to some sort of function. The date listed is tonight, oddly enough, and it also had several large crystals listed for display and sale at the location, one of which being the Grande Stone. Naturally, I was suspicious about this. When Lysandre declared he was turning on us, I needed to contact someone reliable in the vicinity of the stone. That's why I contacted Sycamore."**_

 _"And that's how we got here." Go muttered, "Can you scan a copy of that invitation over to my Email? I think I would like to go there to… check it out."_

 ** _"…I'm afraid that's not possible! What if Johto discovers that we have deployed Kalosian forces into a private function?! It could ca-"_** _the man paused, as if mulling something over, before shaking his head with a smile, **"Hold on…"**_

 _"That's right; We aren't military." My partner flashed a grin, "In addition, we technically aren't hired by you, either, since we called ahead. Therefore, we would be just viewed as just another terrorist force if they found out. If we go down, you stay safe from the fallout, Mr President. No regional incident, no mess."_

 _I'm sorry, viewed as a WHAT?!_

 _…Wait. I'm that already, aren't I._

 ** _"That sounds like a plan. In which case, I suppose I can entrust you with this garish document. However, this does not come without conditions!"_**

 _"I was afraid of this…" I sighed, "Alright, hit me."_

 ** _"Your mission is to infiltrate the function and retrieve the Grande Shard. Following this, you are to return the stone to the proper authorities and turn yourself in, Flare Hunter Z. Until we have evidence to prove you are not terrorists, I'm afraid we cannot let you go. It would be in breach of act-"_**

 _"…And what if Lysandre does destroy the world? You're going to be left defenseless." I replied._

 ** _"Our army-"_**

 _"We collected over 37 tonnes of scrap metal and ordnance from the last battlefield. Your army has used their all in this proxy war. We're the last hope. Focus the forces on evacuating and rebuilding, if you need to. We'll take care of this." I firmly spoke, "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but with the world at stake, we can't risk sitting around."_

 ** _"…Alright. You are rather convincing, I suppose. As soon as the Lysandre incident is resolved, we shall see whom we need to hold and who will remain free. For now, you have your mission, Flare Hunters. You have our support for now."_**

 _"Understood. We shall try our best not to fail again!" Go and I saluted smartly._

 ** _"And Z?"_**

 _"Yeah?"_

 ** _"You realize that I'm the President of Kalos, right?"_**

 _I turned to face Go awkwardly, and she had the exact same look on her face as well._

 _"Um… I thought this was the International Police lines." The programmer quietly muttered as I facepalmed._

 ** _"Nevertheless, there is simply no time to worry about the repercussions of calling the wrong number now. I shall pass a recording of our conversation down to the lower houses, and they shall judge what actions to take from there."_**

 _"R-Right! Understood!"_

 ** _"Good. Contact me on this frequency once this mission has been completed. Bon Voyage."_**

 _With that, the screen flicked off once more. Go pounced on the keyboard, tapping away rapidly, "Alright. I've closed the proxy server now, so they can't track us too well."_

 _Y turned to face Go and I, "Well, that settles the operation. Get your best suit on, Z. You and Go are teleporting to Johto now."_

 _"Wait, just us?"_

 _"Yes. After all, you promised the President of Kalos you'd do it, right?" Serena smiled, "Keep your word!"_

 _I rolled my eyes, "Fine. We deploy in 3! Everyone, get to your stations!"_

* * *

Go pulled on her gloves, walking down the hallway to the galley. She definitely deserved a large mug of coffee this time around. In her head, she reviewed what she had just accomplished in the 5 minutes prior.

Firstly, she had dragged me to the medical bay, burnt and barely alive.

Secondly, she had hacked into a government communication link of the lead scientist behind Kalos.

Thirdly, using said link, she managed to extract the private phone number of the ACTUAL, REAL President of Kalos.

Fourth, she conversed with said president and convinced him to send her important documents via her Email.

Finally, she was now headed to Johto to save a giant rock under direct orders from the president by infiltrating a massive party by the company that created her technology.

 _'Oh, Caffeine, how I need you.'_ She internally moaned, placing a hand on her forehead as a massive headache overcame her.

All of a sudden, she found herself on the ground, her entire body hurting even more so than before, as a heavy girl in white picked herself off her. This newcomer had white and red armor with light-blue lines of Synergy flowing in between cracks in the body paneling.

"Man! What a rush!" the Gym leader whistled, hopping upright and stretching, "One second, I'm there, the next, I'm here!"

 ** _"M-my face… I can't feel my face…"_** Go whimpered. Korrina paused, taking a glance down and gasping.

"So sorry, Go! Just testing out my new armor! I feel as free as the wind with this!" She beamed, pulling the hacker upright. After checking all her body parts were in the right places, Go stumbled forwards.

Korrina jogged after her, "So, I heard you were headed out again? Can I come?"

"No, sorry." The chestnut Flare Hunter responded, amber eyes looking determinedly ahead, "It's too risky. Team Rocket's big, bigger than Flare. I can't let you put yourself at risk."

The blonde's face resembled that of a child who had been caught poking in a cookie jar, "Oh."

For a while, that was all. They just kept clanking down the steel hallways.

"So, you like him?"

Go paused, "Believe what you want. I just know there's a task to be done, and we're the only ones capable of doing it. I have no time for emotions like love to cloud my judgment."

The skater's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "So… You do?"

"No! Well, not right now, but…" Go trailed off, before realizing something.

She had only walked 10 meters away from the command center.

And I was standing right behind her.

"Um… Bad time?" I inquired, stepping back. Go whipped around.

"Look, Z. I don't have time for this sort of questioning. Just… I dunno, act like you don't know me, or something like that. But all I know is, I'll figure my love life out once our REAL lives are saved." She shot, before grumpily walking away.

I folded my arms. I didn't understand romance.

"What's her deal?"

Korrina shrugged, dashing away.

"Hello? That wasn't a rhetorical question! Anyone? Serena?"

Silence.

"I'm so ronery…." I sang to myself quietly.

* * *

 _Gold backflipped into a bush, eyes narrowed, "We must be swift, my friends. They shall move the target soon, and then how are we supposed to pay off the fees?"_

 _Silver's eyes began tearing up, "We… We may need to get **ACTUAL JOBS!** " Cue the first lines of 'The Phantom of the Opera'._

 _Joey let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, "Okay, Senpai. What's our plan of attack?"_

 _Gold rubbed his hands deviously together, a glint in his eyes, "Don't worry, I have a plan..." He promptly dug into his backpack, pulling out a book entitled, **'What would Freddy Krueger do? Slaughter in 10 easy steps (And live to make sequels)!'**._

 _The other two stared at the book in his hands, before Silver piped up, "Why do you even have this book?"_

 _"It was encouraged by my father. Plus, it was on sale in the kids section." Gold flipped the pages, reading page 1, "Alright, let's see… **Step 1: Create Atmosphere."**_

 _The guards peered around, humming to themselves, "Generic song, generic song, generic- generic confused sound?" This was because a small metal cylinder had materialized in the middle of the group, and was rapidly belching a viscous grey smog into the clearing._

 _Unseen by the sentries, Joe's Rattata began to rapidly rub a balloon on Silver's scarlet locks, building up static charge. Joey pulled out the steel rod and lobbed it into the clearing. The static charge streaked towards the metal rod and exploded into a lightning bolt, further fuelling the horror in the atmosphere. **DUN DUN DUUUUN!**_

 _Silver whistled, "I knew my hair was good for something."_

 _Gold nodded approvingly. "Okay, got that one down... **Step 2: Take Out The Black Comedy Relief.** " The trio looked at each other confused. _

_"We can't see their faces! How are we supposed to do this?" Joey hissed._

 _"We'll just wait until one of them makes a terrible joke about the situation." Silver reasoned._

 _"Generic dad joke." A grunt suddenly quipped. Random canned laughter could be heard if one listened hard enough._

 _"He'll do." All three agreed._

 _The trio pounced, shurikens flashing in the pale moonlight as the generic grunt fell with a **"SCREAM!".** The other grunts turned around, confused and terrified. In this confusion, Gold read out the next few pages, charging at his enemies under a veil of mist._

* * *

When I entered the lab, Ryu and Chris approached me.

"You need to stop her! She-She's gone crazy!" the Braixen broke down crying. I pushed past him, wondering what he meant by those words. The sight that he was hiding was one that confused me.

Aile was darting around the lab swiftly, in some crazy dance of steel and wiring. I edged away slightly, batting my eyes slightly at the mechanic, "Um… What's going on here?"

"Z! Take this!" a metallic panel flew across the room, landing by my feet with a loud clank. I picked it up, realizing it was an armored tuxedo made from maroon sheet metal, the same color as my own jacket.

"…Were you making disguises for us?" I spoke with some entertainment in my voice, pulling on the armor. It was a bit hot, but okay nonetheless. Wouldn't wear it, though.

"You need it! You don't know what kind of ruffians are going to try and beat you up!" she squealed, zipping in front of my face and hopping up and down. Her cheeks were bright red, and on her, I could smell the familiar tinge of…

"Coffee?"

"Yeahyeahyeah! That's how I'ma gonna stay up makin all this stuff!" Aile yelled quickly, green eyes darting around like marbles in a spin-dryer. I calmly patted her back, holding on to the back of her jacket before she could run off.

"Have you slept at all?"

"No! Need technology to save us from death! I've been drinking coffee all night to work on weapons and armor for us! 32 cups, full black, no milk!" she quickly said, attempting to tug herself away from my grip. At this point, her voice resembled that of a chipmunk from a movie I watched once.

Wait, was she just drinking coffee beans mixed with water?!

"…Right." One glance around her lab was all I needed to tell she had a slight problem. In the corner, I could see what looked like the Essentia armor, but with two large rocket-pods strapped on the shoulders, a large gatling gun jutting out from the back, and a sword in the right hand's place. That's not even mentioning the fact the armor could pass for a black version of Master Chief, complete with gold visor.

Or the red laser scarf. Cool looks aside, how do you even make a laser scarf?

"Aile, I think you need to rest."

The mechanic shook her head vigorously, " ** _NONONONO!_** Not now! If I don't keep working, how can we keep safe from the lasers?! **_HOW?!_** "

"You need to sleep." I said firmly, picking her up. That's how I found myself dragging the mechanic behind me, walking down the hallway as she screamed **'NOOOOO'** hysterically.

I feel bad writing that now.

* * *

 _ **Even as they stood in the center of chaos, their wills never faltered!**_

 _" **Steps 3-7: Then take out: The nerd…"**_

 ** _WHAP!_**

 _A foot planted into the behind glasses-wearing grunt, who left consciousness with a **"NERDY SCREAM!"**_

 ** _"…The artillery…"_**

 ** _TWHIP! TWHIP! TWHIP!_**

 _The snipers were next to go, shurikens with smoke bombs and tear gas smashing their scopes. Each fell as the air became filled with the sounds of **"MANLY SCREAMS!"**_

 ** _"…The Jock…"_**

 ** _WHALLOP!_**

 _You know the drill. **"WILHELM SCREAM!"**_

 ** _"…The Jock's girlfriend…"_**

 ** _ROUNDHOUSE KICK!_**

 _Oddly enough, this one gave a **"RIDICULOUSLY MANLY SCREAM!"**_

 ** _"_** _… Huh… **The caretaker…"**_

 ** _POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW-BASH!_**

 ** _"RUBBER DUCKY SCREAM!"_** _A-Are these even screams anymore? The sound guy and I are going to need to talk._

 ** _"The courageous dude…"_**

 _"I GOT THIS!" screamed a grunt, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Silver, who had his Katana drawn. Clearly, he was attempting his best Harrison Ford impression._

 ** _"No, no you don't."_**

 _Sadly, Silver was in his Kylo Ren mode that day. RIP._

 ** _ONE PUUUNNNNCCCHHHH! (DAH NA NA DAH NANANA DAH DAH NANA!)_**

 ** _"IMMENSELY GIRLY SCREAM!"_**

 ** _" …Then the final girl…"_**

 ** _PUN-_**

 ** _"ICE SCREAM!"_**

 _Joey picked up the frozen treat happily, **"Oh, why than- I mean…"**_

 ** _ICE-CREAMALITY!  
JOEY WINS_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAA- SCREAM!"_**

* * *

 ** _"FINAL CALL! FLARE HUNTERS Z AND GO, REPORT TO TRANSERVER ROOM!"_** Prarie's voice echoed through the ship.

She paused, checking the security cameras, **_"Wait, you're already there? My mistake! Prepare to transport!"_**

Professor Willow grabbed my shoulder, "Z, we only have so much range. We can beam you in a bit away from the party, but you'll need to make your way there yourself." I barked a laugh in response, adjusting my suit.

I had chosen to wear the armored tuxedo after all, but with my regular clothing beneath. On my head, I sported a rather dapper top hat, thanks to a modification to my headset with some of Emma's technology. Go wore her standard clothing, except for the brown hood and cloak. When I questioned her clothing choice, she let out a shy grin, "I like being mysterious."

"Relax, Willow. I'll be back before you think."

"Alright. Just remember us here at HQ can't hear you at all. So you'll practically be on your own until you complete the mission and return to the Rendezvous point marked on Go's map. And whatever you do, DON'T get more people involved than there needs to be!" The professor barked, "I don't want you returning with another army, okay?"

"Don't worry, Gramps! I'll keep an eye on bae and make sure he doesn't try no army building!" Go smiled cheerfully. I scoffed, before realizing what she just referred to me as.

"W-What." I choked out.

"I want you inside me, Z-Agh! Ryu! Sto- I will make all the lo-" Go gibbered, clutching her head. I let out a calm sigh, rapping Ryu's pokeball, glowing with a lavender energy.

"Hey, no mind screw before missions!"

"Spoilsport." The fox grumbled, as the glow faded. Go let out an angry growl.

"I swear I'll make him a scarf if he tries that again." The programmer's face was red, as she approached the teleporter.

I tugged on the Soul Sheath, making sure it was firmly affixed to my back, before turning to face the transerver myself, "I'll report back once the fight is done, Tom. I'll see you later."

With a salute, I jogged forwards, stepping atop the device and clearing my throat.

 ** _"Beam us in, please!"_**

With that, the familiar sensation of tingling erupted over my whole body, and I took off.

* * *

 ** _"…IN this exact order."_** _Gold finished, proudly looking over the battlefield. Their opponents lay on the ground, unconscious, battered and basically not moving. The legend of the ninja lived on in those moments, and Gold was savoring every second of it._

 _Then, like the love of one who had lost, it was gone with the last wisps of smoke._

 _"Gold, the rock! It's gone!" Joey suddenly gasped._

 _The ninja leader turned around, realizing that, from the gigantic tire tracks in the nearby dirt, the stone had been loaded on some kind of vehicle and quickly driven out of the forest during their fighting montage. Rattata made annoyed noises, as the Shining Shinobi let out a growl._

 _"Curses! After them! To the car!"_

 _The trio departed the clearing, heeding not the final 3 instructions of the book;_

 ** _Step 8: Hide the bodies._**

 ** _Step 9: Make sure your victims are dead before you actually leave._**

 _And most importantly…_

 ** _Step 10: BLATANT. SEQUEL. HOOK._**

* * *

 _For a while, the forest was silent. Leaves blew in a phantom wind, as bamboo rustled in the night. The forest became alive, a natural symphony of rustling leaves, whistling of the grasses, and the sounds of small pokemon running by. The skies had given way at last, as rain had begun to fall, the pitter-patter of droplets becoming part of the melody of the wild._

 _The concert suddenly gave way to a rumble. A thundering rumble that gave way to an electronic zap of energy blasting from on high. A duo of maroon lightning bolts streaked across the heavens, and with a crash, came to rest upon the ground._

 _Attracted by this energy, a bolt of lightning struck the back of the first one that landed, starting a small fire as it did. The figure clad in maroon rose slowly, sparks and small arcs of electricity blasting from him as he did, and looked up to the heavens. From his belt, he drew his lime-green weapon, the blade of light, and raised it skywards._

 _As the storm raged on, this being spoke a singular phrase, as lightning struck once more behind him._

 ** _"Ready!"_** I yelled over the storm. In the distance, a gong sounded.

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

Go and I ran through the woods, finding shelter from the thunderstorm in a cave. My partner promptly pulled out her PokePad, opening up her map, "We're about 1 Km from the target. If we hustle, we can make it just in time to infiltrate the area."

I nodded slowly, looking out onto the storm, "…Rain. Do you think it could slow us down?"

"I guess." She shrugged, "Shouldn't last too long, Z. It's just a temporary rain, according to the weather report. It's also a full moon, so we're going to need to be extra careful when sneaking in. The guards could spot us."

"…What about you, Go? Are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Ryu, you better not be messing with Z now, because that's grounds for Fox meat dinner-"

I shook my head, patting Go's back, "No, I'm actually asking you. Are you cold or something? I mean, this is Johto. This place is further up than Kalos, so the weather would be colder here, right?"

The hacker blinked, "Oh! Um… I guess I'll be fine. I mean, it's not snowing, so that's a plus."

Ryu's ball shook, "Want me to set a fire?" I sent him out to talk, until I realized he looked… different.

"What are you wearing?!" Go's jaw dropped. The fox shrugged, adjusting his headband. To be honest, I myself was going to ask the exact same thing. Across his chest was a harness with equipment, such as a Holo-Caster tucked in a higher compartment, several small packets strapped around his waist, a grappling hook poking from a pocket, and what appeared to be a packet of small twigs.

"Oh, this? Well, apparently Aile put it together for me as well." The fox shrugged, "Admittedly, she was screaming something about being naked while she did, something about finding equipment on site… To be honest, I tuned out after a bit." He picked up a twig, striking it against his fur and setting it alight, before gnawing on it, "But hey, it looks cool, doesn't it?"

Go and I stared.

"…What? I wasn't going to turn down free stuff!"

He pulled out one of the packets tucked on his waist, "She even gave me some smoke grenades! I bet this could come in handy!"

"Ryu. We are infiltrating a party here, and you're geared up like you're going to fight in a jungle!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "You're a walking bullseye! Get changed out of that right now!"

The fox sighed, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" he looked out back into the bamboo forest, jogging out, "I'll go scout out the area and come back soon. Don't leave without me, okay?"

This just left us two, plus our Pokemon, sitting in the cave awkwardly. Go coughed, "Well, I suppose we could talk about something. Recently, Z, something's been on my mind."

"Well… spill it."

"I… I was wondering… Is it possible for love to exist in war?"

 _L…Love?_

This caught my attention. I looked straight into her amber eyes. It had been so long since we last actually been talking in private like this, and since then, I could see that spark of hope and determination in her eyes had grown.

"…I'm no expert on it, myself." I replied simply, scratching my head, "But… If I was… I suppose it would depend on perspective. What is love?"

The rain gave no answer. I continued, placing an arm around Go.

"Are we talking about bonds between members of a group? The ties to our country? Perhaps even between two sides? We have no way of truly telling. It all comes down to what we fight for."

"Well… What are you fighting for?" Charlie asked, curling up under my arm. I gritted my teeth silently.

"I… Don't know. I just know that Team Flare is trying to destroy the world. I know that I'm destined by my damn sword to save Kalos, possibly the world as well. The odds are against us, and to overcome them, we have no choice but to do this. That's why I'm fighting." A crack of thunder, then a lightning bolt flashed outside, making Go jump.

"…But how much more can we lose before freedom is attained? How many more do we still need to fight until we bring down this madman?" the hacker asked, shivering. Not from the cold, but from the fear, "And… When the time comes… Will we be able to?"

"… I'll have to think on that one, Go."

Ryu leapt back inside the cave, looking shaken, "Z-Z! The…They're real! They were just here! And-"

He stopped, looking between Go and I. One could hear the little gears in his vulpine brain rotating around.

"…Should I go?"

I hopped to my feet, as Go performed a quick roll and stood upright. In a swift move, she kicked out the fire, "There's no time. We move now!"

"O-Okay…" I shuddered, turning to Ryu, "By the way… What's real? What did you just see?"

 ** _"…Ninjas!"_**

* * *

I approached the burning helicopter, looking at the unconscious bodies lying around the battlefield. At least two legions of Team Rocket Grunts lay there, mostly unconscious or wounded, with all kinds of wounds. A grunt lunged at me, but I simply impaled him without a second thought, "So, this is the crash site…"

"B-But Z! Look!" my Braixen pointed out, motioning to a tree. A single shuriken lay embedded in it. My heart rate increased, as I edged away.

 _'No… Not this again…!'_

"T…That could be a coincidence…"

"Hey! Over here! Somebody littered!" Go motioned to a spray can on the ground. Gingerly, she picked it up, studying the label, "…'Can of Ninja Whupass'? What the…?"

I gulped, talking more to myself now than Go, "C-Coincidence…"

"These cuts are Katana cuts. I recognize them from my kendo class!" my partner continued, holding up an unconscious grunt and inspecting his wounds. The grunt suddenly leapt forwards at her, but the much more skilled hacker kicked him in the gut, knocking him against the smoking helicopter.

"C…Can't be…" I whimpered, turning pale, "W-We need to run! Let's just ignore this and continue on with the mission!"

"…Z? Are you afraid of ninjas?" my partner suddenly spoke up, making me freeze up as I was walking away. She wore a wry smile on her face, placing a hand over it to hide her laughter.

"D-Don't be s-silly!" I shuddered, pulling out my sword in case of hostilities, "I…Ninjas aren't real… Ninjas died out centuries ago… Ninjas… can't harm me…"

 _"Yes they can." A voice rasped from behind me. My hairs stood on end._

 ** _"AIEEEE!"_** came a girlish scream from the woods, **_"DON'T HURT MEEE!"_**

 _Gold blinked, "My ninja senses must be waning. I'm hearing things."_

 _Silver stared, "… Right. I didn't hear anything."_

 ** _"EXACTLY! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THAT TRUCK, IDIOT! LEFT CORNER! DRIFT!"_**

 ** _"OW! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT ALREADY! YEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRGH!"_**

Go feel to the ground, laughing like a maniac, as Ryu dropped me to the ground again, "Oh man, that's just precious! I can't believe you're actually that scared of ninja! That's adorable!"

"There's a spider on your hat." I deadpanned.

 ** _"S-SPIDER?! WHERE?!"_** the hacker jumped to her feet with a yip.

"See. Now, don't make fun of my fears, and I won't point out your phobias." As I was speaking, Ryu sniffed the ground. He nudged something with his paw, before his ears and tail pricked up.

"I smell gasoline! And the scent of the stone leads… This way!" he pointed down the direction of massive rugged tire tracks. I patted his back, "Since when could you track so perfectly?"

"I guess it's an instinct of us canines. Follow me!" the Braixen charged through the woods, a trail of flame in his wake.

"RYU! Get back here! We need to plan our next course of action!" I barked at the fox. Go rubbed her chin in thought, before jogging after the trail of flames and smoke. I let out an exasperated moan, "Don't tell me our entire mission relies on that fox following his nose!"

"Hey, if you want to stay in an open clearing full of ninja, be my guest." My partner stated as she broke into a run, "But I'm headed to the awesome party and drinking all the spiked punch I damn want!"

To be honest, the second option seemed much more appealing now that I thought about it.

 ** _"H-Hey! Don't leave me here!"_** I whimpered loudly, chasing Go after vaulting onto Epona's back.

* * *

 _Ryu sniffed through the woods. His vision was tinted with a light amber, as his more primal canine instincts took over his actions. His advanced sense of smell and hearing propelled him through the forest, seeking out the slightly vinegary and tangy scent of the Grande Stone._

 _"Hmm…Salt and Grande Stone chips…" the fox grinned wolfishly, padding ever faster. He dropped to all fours, padding through the woods with several growls._

 _However, his sense of smell suddenly became overloaded with smoke, gasoline and…_

 ** _"My gos-! Is th… Is this…"_** _the Braixen's eyes began watering._

* * *

 ** _"WASABI! SWEET ARCEUS! THE GAS IS WASABI POWDER! MY EYES! THEY BUUUURRRNNN!"_**

Go and I jogged up to the Braixen, who was frantically panting and rolling about twitching, **_"AAAAAAGH! MY EYES! HAVE MERCY!"_**

I lowered a visor from my headset, as Go pulled a pair of ski goggles from her bag and lowered them over her eyes, "Ryu's down! Z, we need to continue our pursuit!" Epona whinnied, and I quickly withdrew her and Ryu, throwing down my hoverboard and leaping on.

"Go, get on!" I barked, pulling her onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my waist as we took off.

But throughout all this, one question remained.

 ** _'Who even fuels a car with Wasabi?!'_**

* * *

 _Silver veered around the corner, "Gold, I can't keep this up! We're running low on gas!"_

 _"Now, see." The ninja sighed, "Vin Diesel would have made that work."_

 _"Gold, did you fuel it using the Unleaded Wasabi again?!" The youngster in the back seat yelled angrily, "I told you, this car wasn't designed to run on that! That stuff goes through it faster than a Red Bull!"_

 _"NOW LOOK HERE, YOU!" the lead ninja shot a glare at his ward, "WE'RE LOW ON MONEY HERE! I COULDN'T AFFORD THE STANDARD GAS!"_

 _"Whatever! I'm switching to nitrous now!" the red-haired driver spoke, calling to the ninja on his right, "PUNCH IT, GOLD!"_

 _The ninja shoved the large lever to his left all the way up, and blue pipes that surrounded the trio began to glow. Outside the vehicle, the exhaust pipe began to spit large flames, as the engine's roar grew ever louder._

* * *

I narrowed my eyes, spotting a blue streak up ahead, "Go, I got eyes on a target."

"Must be them." My partner commented, narrowing her eyes, "I mean, look at that blue glow! That has to be a Mega Stone powering that vehicle! Get us in close! I believe it's time we engage the target.

With a nod, the hoverboard rocketed forwards, avoiding small trees and rocks. I spotted a billboard nearby, with a fallen tree just in front of it.

Well, a little property damage in the name of justice wouldn't hurt…

I pulled out my gun, as time slowed down. Zygarde seemed to know exactly what I had in mind, as a targeting reticle appeared around each of the three posts holding the sign up. I grinned, calmly blasting off three shots at each of the wooden struts.

"Z, what are you doing?! Ar- Oh. Oh ho ho!" Go laughed, as the board tumbled over, resting atop the log like a ramp.

 _We rocketed up the wooden ramp, soaring diagonally across the road, over the SUV._

 _I jumped from my Hoverboard, grabbing it with one hand before landing on the roof of the vehicle with a magnetic clank. Go copied my actions, clinging on with a yelp on my back._

Soon, both of us were clinging onto the roof, laying down and feeling the breeze in our faces. We looked at each other, before letting out a laugh. We could have died several times during that stunt. I could have missed my shots. I could have slammed into a tree from the recoil. But somehow…

It was fun.

* * *

 ** _THUD!_**

Gold jerked his eyes up to the roof, "What was that?!"

Joey let out a sigh, "I'll check."

Slowly, the sunroof slid open. I glanced at Go with a look that simply said all that was needed to be said.

 _'Oh, Shit!'_

A youngster peeked out, peering left and right. Nothing there. With an annoyed grunt, he got back into the car, closing the sunroof.

Gold turned to his ward, "Well?"

"Nothing there. I think that the engine's just having issues agai-"

 ** _"PARADEMON! HELP!"_** Silver screamed, swerving the car left and right wildly all of a sudden. Gold slapped him, taking the wheel, "What happened?! Are you trying to kill us all?!"

* * *

Go and I let out a sigh, decloaking back on the roof. Climbing onto the side of the car was tiring, and I think the red-haired guy saw Go's cloak, but other than that, I think we pulled off the illusion pretty well.

"Fist bump!" the programmer happily whispered. I obliged quickly, before catching a snatch of the conversation from inside the vehicle.

* * *

 _"I saw it, man! It had a brown cloak and everything! And that other one had a tuxedo! I swear I'm not making it up!"_

 ** _"Calm down, Silver! You've just been watching too much daytime TV! Ghosts do NOT exist!"_**

 _"What about Ghost Types?"_

 ** _"…Reasonable enough. But still, we're ninjas! We aren't supposed to be freaked out by that sort of thing! Sides, everyone knows that ghosts are weak to water-based martial arts."_**

 **"Maybe I should go take another look?"**

Joey slowly opened the sunroof again…

Coming face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes floating in the air with nothing suspending them.

He quickly ducked back down with a whimper, curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb. Gold turned to face him, "Um…. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gold. N-Nothing…"

* * *

I materialized back again, letting out a grin, "Go, did you see that?"

My partner nodded, pulling herself up off the back of the vehicle, "How did you learn to do that?"

"I've had some practice. C'mon. Let's spook these guys some more. Maybe they'll crash and drop the target." I grinned darkly.

The hacker rubbed her hands together deviously, sharing the exact same facial expression, "I like this plan."

* * *

The atmosphere inside the car was tense. Two out of the three ninjas were wide awake now, hearts pounding. The third one looked ahead with a bored poker face.

"S-Silver… Does this F-forest have G-Guh- ** _GHOSTS_** in it?!" Joey asked the red-haired boy. The ninja shook his head, sweating a cold sweat by now, "N-Not to my memory, no… But I don't wanna find out now!"

He rubbed his eyes, "Wait, where's the target?! It must have escaped while we were fighting off those ghosts!"

Gold yawned yet again, "There are no spirits here, Silver. It must have been a clump of leaves on the windscreen. As for Joey, well… I think we can chalk that up to his severe addiction to anime."

A green light filled the car.

"Nice mood lighting, though."

Joey's eyes suddenly bugged out, "W-Wait. I didn't install…"

He and his red-haired senior exchanged glances.

* * *

 ** _"RING WRAITH! AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_** came two high-pitched screams.

Go and I giggled immaturely, dangling the ignited Z-Sabre just behind the rear window of the car.

* * *

 ** _"FASTER, SILVER! HI-HO!"_**

 ** _"I'M GIVIN' IT ALL IT'S GOT, JOEY!"_** the driver screamed, attempting to roar the car ahead even faster through sheer willpower, **_"It's still there! C'mon, you big piece of metal! FASTER! FAAAASTEER!"_**

Gold simply sat there, watching these happening with some disconnect. At least they were going faster now. Maybe they'd actually be able to catch up with the stone now. Maybe.

 ** _"WHERE'S THE GUN DEL SOL WHEN YOU NEED IT?!"_**

That was a very big maybe.

* * *

I glanced ahead, spotting a larger truck just ahead, "Ah, there we go. That looks like it's actually transporting the Grande Shard. So, this car was just an escort…"

My partner pulled herself back upright, looking ahead at the vehicle, "We're going a little fast to catch it right now. Shall I give the car a little nudge?"

"Please, by all means."

 ** _"GGGGRRRRRAAAWWWW-A WAKAWAKAWAKAWAKA!"_**

* * *

 ** _"AAAAAH! CLYDE! I KNEW THAT POWER PELLET WAS CURSED!"_**

Silver let out a window-shattering high-pitched scream, lurching the car into overdrive. Joey screamed, pointing ahead, "There! The Team Rocket truck! We're so close!"

A horrible puttering sound came from the engine, followed by a large cloud of smoke coming from the exhaust pipes. The car stopped accelerating, now simply coasting along at high speeds. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to outrun something that can't possibly exist."

 ** _"Now!"_**

 ** _Several thumps on the roof, followed by an ethereal hiss and flash of light-blue light. A pair of ghostly blue flashes darted through the air onto the escaping truck. With a green flash and a clank of steel, one of them pierced the armor of the vehicle, and both passed inside via the new orifice._**

 _At this sight, Gold's eyes widened._

 _"…It appears I stand corrected." He muttered._

* * *

I tossed my gun to Go, who calmly caught it and proceeded to fight and defeat the several guards. A grunt lunged for a nearby alarm button, but he found himself instead coming face to face with a green phase blade.

"No alarms."

I punched the grunt in the gut. Just in time too, as a ninja grunt dropped from the ceiling. He pulled out his Katana, "Freeze! D-Don't move or I will kick you up teh butt!"

Calmly, Go stood still, holding her hands up. The grunt blinked, "T…This is unexpected. Wait, you're actually not going to kick my butt? I… That's awfully chivalrious of you!"

"Haha, **no.** "

She flexed her jacket open, and Piku's pokeball burst out from under her- Oh. Oh my. I think I need to sit down for a bit right now.

Um… Well, needless to say, the grunt was quickly disposed of by means of Pikachu to the face.

I stared, wide-eyed at Go, "W-What?!"

"I saw it in a manga once!" the hacker grinned sheepishly, "To be honest, I always wanted to try it."

She zipped her jacket back up.

* * *

(Super Mario Odyssey- Jump Up, Super Star!)

 _The truck slowed down, coming to a stop at a massive mansion just outside the woods. The party was in full swing already, noted by the massive discoesque spotlights illuminating the skies above and loudl music blasting from the house._

 _My kinda party, I'd say._

 _A squad of inebriated grunts approached the rear of the van, wearing flashy tuxedos with the red Team Rocket logo emblazoned on the breast pocket with some sort of shiny material. They shone in the light like rainbows…_

 _"Awright! Let's-a get this party on!" the lead grunt threw the doors of the transport open, holding his arms out wide, "Come-a-to papa!"_

Go raised her gun, "Sure!"

 ** _"It's time to Jump Up in the air!"_** a rather jazzy song played from a nearby speaker outside the mansion, presumably for the small cherry-blossom garden behind the mansion.

The lead grunt took a charged shot to the chest, followed by me swinging my blade up into the air, knocking a number of drunken grunts into the air and into the fountain with a splash.

 ** _"Jump Up, don't be scared!"_**

A large group of grunts surrounded us, but these ones were armed with simple glass liquor bottles. Go and I grinned at each other wryly.

"Would you care to dance?"

 ** _"Jump up, and your cares will soar away!"_**

I scooped up Go into my arms, spinning around and tossing her into the air. The hacker pulled out her energy pistol and perfectly landing several shots on some of the still-full bottles of alcohol. The bottles exploded into flame, making the drinkers drop them in shock.

 ** _"And if the dark clouds start to swirl,"_**

I caught Go once more, spinning on the spot before drawing my blade and dashing across the concrete with my blade outstretched. Five grunts went down with a pirouette, followed by me backflipping away from several thrown bottles.

 ** _"Don't fear, don't shed a tear,"  
"'Cos I'll be your 1-up girl!"_**

Go turned to face a grunt who was swinging a fist over his head at her. She calmly grabbed his arm, spinning him around before leaping up and kicking him in the chest into the side of the truck. While she was still recovering, another drunk grunt attempted to stab her with a broken bottle.

She suddenly dropped to the ground with a grin, performing a breakdance-like kick to his legs, followed up by an uppercut that made the assailant fall back.

 ** _"You know you're my Super Star!"  
"No one else can take you this far!"_**

Ryu and Chris burst into the field, confused for a few seconds, before a smirk appeared on the Braixen's face. He pulled out his staff, spinning it around and nailing a grunt in the gut with the end, followed up by Chris nocking an arrow in a glowing blue bow and scoping several grunts in the face.

 ** _"I'm flipping the Switch!"_**

The truck's driver climbed out, shocked and disoriented. He didn't expect this, this wasn't the plan at all! He drew a riot shotgun, pumping the weapon and taking aim at me-

"Pikapika!"

 ** _"Get ready for this!"_**

The truck driver suddenly lurched around, a pikachu on his back providing electric shocks to several of his muscles to control his actions. The grunt suddenly found himself blasting his allies, one after the other, in a haze of electrified pain.

Piku roared, punching the back of the grunt's head. The grunt made a sound that vaguely resembled that of a Yoshi, running forwards.

One grunt remained, looking around the battlefield confused. He saw flashes of light, but he couldn't work out where they were coming from! In his drunken haze, he moaned, "W-Whuzzat? Jimmiy?"

"Close, but no cigar." I grinned. Go stood by my side, an arm over my shoulder, as Ryu and Chris leapt in behind us. Piku finally tossed the driver into the fountain, leaping off and skidding proudly before us, arms outstretched.

 ** _"Sooooo, Let's do the Odyssey!"_**

An awkward silence followed. Piku wiggled her paws around, with a 'Yaay' sound for empathsis.

"Cool story, bro."

A single plasma shot was enough to fell him.

Go blew smoke off the end of the barrel of her gun, as the electrified man lurched, before tumbling facedown on the ground, "Tough crowd."

* * *

 _Gold lowered his binoculars, "Alright, team. Here's what we're going to do."_

 _Silver was leaning against a rock, as Joey toyed with a small twig. The Ninja leader pointed at Silver, motioning to a nearby ventilation shaft, "First, we throw the ball down the vents to distract everyone. While they're looking into the shafts, Silver, your Ditto can easily carve his… her? It's way in through the weaker rice-paper wall to the west. After which…" Gold pulled out some floor plans for the mansion he had… acquired, "The room, known as the **'Mochi Lounge'** , has a wooden floor, so Roastmaster General will start a fire there to divert attention there. By the time the attention is turned to the fire, which will take MUCH more time to resolve than the air vent problem, which was in actuality just a distraction in order to make our way to start the fire, will buy us enough time to sneak through the smoke-filled air vents with the micro-fibre scarves. Said scarves should act as gas masks, so we should be safe if we encounter excessive amounts of smoke. As for the eyes… That's what the goggles are for."_

 _He took a deep breath, pointing down at another location on the map, "The vents lead here, the fan-chamber. We cut the fans or jam them up to cause more havoc, before dropping several flashbangs into the guard's chamber below to blind the guards. Then,we undo the bolts to this vent here and drop into the display room, where I can deduce all the gem stones are stored before the auction. We steal that giant ruby, then we climb back up this excessively long ladder to the helipad, steal a helicopter, and fly off back to base camp."_

 _"Are we all clear?" Gold asked his partners._

 _Silver had fallen asleep on the rock, and Joey was gnawing on a Rage Bar._

 _"…Or, you know, we could disguise ourselves and sneak in via the front door." The youngster commented between bites, pointing at the door on the map._

 _The ninja sweatdropped, "Oh, that. Right. Of course."_

* * *

"What do you mean, no?!" I almost yelled, retaining my impression of Black's Unovan accent, "I can perfectly come in! I'm the representative from Black co.!"

"Sir, you have no ID or reservation. No means no!" the man at the door barked, shoving Go and I harshly out of the doorway, "We can't have any old Tom, Dick or Budwiener breaking in here and stealing the rocks…"

 _'What, the rocks you stole from us?'_ Go and I exchanged glances.

"Oh! Wait, can we make a reservation, then?" my partner suddenly asked dumbly, grinning like a maniac.

"Why, of course! For some reason, not many people actually made one, so we have plenty of free spots."

And so, Go gave… 'Lola Wolliw's' and 'Eduardo Oize's' name, listed the credit card number of one of the Team Rocket credit cards she had seized in a flash of inspiration from the earlier battle, and we were finally given access into the exhibition hall.

As I finished writing my false identity in what I supposed resembled cursive enough, the guard finally asked the question I had been expecting, yet dreading.

"So, um… What party are you representing?"

I scratched my head, attempting to come up with another false name I could use. The Maverick Hunters? No, too many links to X. The Resistance? Too obvious. The Guardians? Several bad flashbacks to a certain game I had in my childhood said not.

How about…

"The Knights of Kalos… Engineering." I nodded. Go sweatdropped.

"Seems alright to me! Welcome inside!"

A boy in red holding a shotgun waiting in line let out a scream, " **HEY!** No fair! Why do they get to go inside while I have to wait outside?!"

"Your ID was clearly faked! You used a pen to draw a face instead of your photo!"

"Hey, my art style is awesome and you know it!"

"Shut up back there or I'll make you!"

Go and I ignored this scene, walking into the mansion just as buckshot began to fly.

* * *

Just as we left, a trio approached the guard now hurling the boy in red aside. This consisted of a small boy wearing a yellow kimono and blue headband, a boy in a black Gi and a red bandana, and one clad in a red cloak with a grey hood, a single yellow line running down the centre.

"Hello the-Woah!" the guard suddenly drew a pistol from his hip, " ** _AHA!_** I got you this time, Gold! There is no escape!"

The boy in red blinked, "Huh-Wha? No, I think-"

" ** _STOP LYING TO ME!_** The others may have fallen to your devious tricks, but not I!" the grunt whistled. All of a sudden, a team of four grunts holding a massive net leapt from atop the nearby building, landing the net squarely on the three 'guests'.

"Ethan Hibiki! Ninja of Johto! You meet your end today!"

"Woah, man! Wait! My name's Johnny! I'm from-"

 ** _"TAKE THESE PEASANTS OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_** the guard melodramatically bellowed, as the four Team Rocket grunts holding the net got up, grumbling about how their healthcare plan wouldn't cover this fall. The three captured guests would later go on to sue the organizers, getting a verdict in their favor and getting compensation of over 110000 PKD.

As the Guard Grunt watched the net get dragged away, he failed to observe a cart of food with two people pulling it passing behind him, through the doors.

Silver whispered to Gold, "This disguise is itchy. Can I take it off?"

"Not yet, Silver. Not yet."

Which just goes to show.

Something.

* * *

"Why, hello there, good sir. How do you do? Support Vaniville Farm in Kalos, I heard that it's a great investment." I grinned, tipping my cap at him, "I have visited it myself and the quality of the products there- Top notch, you hear me? Of course you hear me! You're standing right there before me, man!"

"… Sir, I'm a waiter." The man replied, deadpan. I sweatdropped, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, um… Well, still, can you invest?"

"I'll think about it." He replied half-heartedly, walking away.

After infiltrating the party, Go and I quickly realized that the first priority was to blend in and socialize. Already, I had managed to convince 3 Mining companies, 5 smaller argricultural businesses, an insurance company and a billionaire smartphone and weapons developer to buy shares in my farm.

Alcohol may have helped.

I approached the bar, looking around for more prospective/alcoholic buyers.

Then, I saw them. They were sitting around the bar, almost hidden by the other customers, I'd never forget that familiar garb. A gulp rose in my throat.

 _Chainmail… A fancy 'P' on their breastplate…._

 _"…Plasma…"_ I choked, slowly backing away….

 ** _"Wait, Edward?! Is that you, old buddy? Long time no see!"_**

At this call, I turned, starting to run away. Maybe if I was quick, I could escape-

"We can see you, Ed! Get over here!"

I let out a soft yelp of terror, slinking towards the bar shaking like a leaf. The larger of the two knights turned to look at me, a wide grin on his face. Slowly, I took a seat on one of the bar stools, hand over my weapon in case I needed to fight them off.

"Hey, c'mon! We're not gonna eat you!" one cheerfully spoke.

Steeling my courage, I spoke.

 ** _"A-Are you with N-N or G-Ghetsis?"_** came a high-pitched whimper.

The two knights stared, before bursting into laughter.

"N! Definitely N. You're in safe hands now, Edward." The one on my left spoke. His voice seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't place it…

"…What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?"

"No. Not that. It's just... What are you doing here?" I questioned, nervously shifting, "I mean, you aren't even trying to blend in or anything."

One of the two shrugged, "Well, he thought it was a fancy-dress party. To be honest, compared to everyone else here, do we really look that out-of-place?!" He motioned to a group of Team Rocket Grunts standing around a bowl of punch.

"…Why hasn't anyone noticed there are literal terrorists at this party yet?"

The armored knight shrugged again, "Behind on the news as usual, I see. Tell me, Edward, what do you think Crystex does?"

I scratched my head, "They're hosting this party… And they make smartphones…"

"Yes, but I'm guessing you missed the 'We're secretly being blackmailed by Team Rocket.' Memo."

"What?!"

The larger man sat up, turning to face me, "Team Rocket has changed, Ed. They've gone worldwide, spreading their influence by force. In fact, back when Plasma was unified, there were talks that **WE** had connections to Rocket."

"I got proof." I muttered back, "…Don't ask."

"Anyway, the point is Crystex is in bed with Team Rocket, and that's why there are Team Rocket grunts at this party. Ergo, nobody has noticed us yet. And the second reason we're here is to acquire a certain something that shall help us in winning this war of ours."

"And that would be the this;" the second grunt held up a picture of a strange, orb-shaped object, "The Stone of Light."

The first grunt slapped the second, "Dude! Don't show that now! We don't want anyone to know what we're after yet!"

"We can trust Edward the Traitor, right? I mean, he was the first of us to leave."

"A Traitor?" I scratched the back of my head, "Is… that what they call me?"

"Yeah. We were actually going to hunt you down and kill you, but then N took command of our unit and all previous raids were called off." He took a swig of his glass of beer, "These days, we're all traitors to the Plasma Regime, so it doesn't even matter anymore."

His partner shook his head, "Not even to the rest of the world. They just think that since we were once part of Plasma, we're automatically evil. Ed… Nah, Z, you got it made, man."

I gulped, looking over my shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice the grunt's words, and the grunt didn't seem to be drawing any weapons from beneath his armor. The coast was mostly clear.

"W-Who?!"

"C'mon, Flare Hunter. You've got a small fanbase back here with all of us." One knight smiled, "In fact, that was one of the reasons many people rebelled; they wanted that sort of recognition, the ability to pave their own paths in life like you did."

"I've been hunted down, tortured, almost murdered by a friend, and I have the literal fate of the world currently sitting on my shoulders." I groaned, "Why would anyone want to be me?!"

"Why not? You've also been seen as a hero. You've fought Team Flare, for crying out loud! In fact, some people claim that if you were to fight N in a one-on-one match, you'd win."

"We've analyzed your weapons, armor and skills in order to see which one of you would win in a deathmatch. And it's pretty obvious; you would!" the second knight laughed, ordering another tankard of beer.

"You can slow time, we've heard. You control fire, you can fly, you've got a badass hoverboard… You're literally the coolest guy ever!"

"Slow down, fanboy." I chuckled with a blush, "I can't fly on my own, obviously. The hoverboard isn't really as good in battle as it seems, so I don't really use it, but the whole problem is that you're assuming that I actually want to pick fights. But I don't!"

"That's what makes you the winner! You could finish off your enemies, yet you don't! Like you said; you've been tortured to near-death, you've been hunted down by them, but you don't take lives! N wouldn't hesitate to take revenge on those who had wronged him, but you don't fight for revenge, Z. You fight for the safety of others. You-"

"I'm no hero!" I all but yelled, ramming my fist on the bar. Several people turned to face me, but I waved them away, pulling down on my cap. Nobody seemed to pay me any heed, soon going back to what they were doing earlier.

"I'm just trapped in this war, with overwhelming circumstances, a massive enemy force, if I fall, that's it! Kalos dies along with me. I am the only thing standing between Kalos and Lysandre!"

"No, you and your team are! And that's what's so cool! You guys never give up, no matter what happens!"

"Do I have another option?!" I growled, "If this was a perfect world, I'd have killed Lysandre when I first met him. None of this would have ever happened, and I could be at home, sipping Gogoat Tea and tending to my farm. But this is the real world, and nothing is ever that easy for me!"

"… What about your team?"

I sighed, leaning on the bar. The Bartender offered me a glass of alcohol, but I pushed it aside, "We aren't a 'Team', so to speak. We're just friends, acquaintances I met on my adventures. One of them even led the army trying to kill me at one point."

"Yeah, N told us all about it when he returned from his side-op. You may have strange allies. But he also said…" the man looked anxious, as if nervous to say the next few words.

"Uh… are you and the red-clothed girl… in a relationship?"

"Y? No, she's just a friend. X's, actually. They were made for each other, no question."

"The other one. The one with the Pokepad."

"Oh, her? I mean… Sort of. I like her, but I'm worried she won't feel the same way about me." I replied, slightly more flustered than I had hoped to sound.

The two knights chuckled, high-fiving each other.

"And what's so funny about that?"

"Well, firstly, it's so strange that somebody like you would be so scared about telling the one you _love_ the truth when you fight giant robots on a daily basis." One chuckled, taking a sip of his alcohol. His words made me shudder, oddly enough, but I couldn't tell why.

"And secondly, she's standing behind you."

I whipped around to come face-to-face with Go, looking bright red. In her hands, she was clutching her Pokepad, her cloak barely covering her cap and face.

An awkward pause, the only sounds the laughter of the two Plasma grunts behind me and the crowd.

"You are so done, once this war is over." I growled grumpily, walking away.

As I left, the strains of 'Z and Go, sitting in a tree...' could still be heard.

"And stop breaking my cover!"

* * *

 _Gold wheeled the cart around a corner, "Alright, the coast is clear."_

 _Joey climbed out from underneath the cart, as the two pushing it shed their disguises, "Alright, Gold. What's our next move?" The trio inspected the hallway they were in. Two guards stood before a long stretch of empty concrete hallways._

 _The lead ninja pondered for a second, before digging in his pocket and producing a penny, "Allow me to handle this."_

 ** _"Did 'Botnik put you on guard duty again with me?"_**

 ** _"Yeah. Demotions are stupid!"_**

 _All of a sudden, a tiny metal disc rolled between the two grunts. The taller of the two let out a gasp, pointing down at the piece of copper. For the sake of this prose, let's call him Scratch, and his co-worker Grounder._

 _"Hey! Hey Grounder! A penny!" the grunt exclaimed excitedly. Grounder picked up the coin, admiring the way it shone in the light, "Ooh! There's even a tiny red LED on the side! It must be really really rare!"_

 _The light flashed several times, before the penny hissed, spraying the two with whipped cream. They awkwardly stared at the penny, before slinking off to a nearby corner to… lick the cream._

 _Read into that what you will._

 _Unfazed, Gold, Silver and Joey casually walked past, Gold commenting, "Excuse me, Waiters coming through."_

 _Unopposed, the trio kept travelling down the hallway, until they turned around a corner and Gold noticed something important. He narrowed his eyes, tossing a smoke bomb ahead of him. Dozens of lime green lasers streaked through the resulting cloud; motion detectors._

 _"There's a password panel here, Gold. I think we should try to deactivate the security." Joey muttered, pulling out a screwdriver from his pocket and unscrewing the panel. A short glance at the wiring and circuitry were enough to make the youngster give up in his attempts to hack the security._

 _Silver sat down in thought, before his scarlet eyes shone with an idea. He pulled out his katana, stabbing it into a wall. The wooden facade gave way to the legendary blade, embedding in the concrete. With a little grunt of exertion, he pulled himself upwards. The boy then proceeded to draw a Kunai from his belt, repeating the process and climbing up, using the weapon as a foothold._

 _"This way." The red-haired ninja whispered, throwing hundreds of knives into the walls. Gold nodded, realizing the knives went far above the lasers, and proceeded to follow Silver's climbing. Joey was last to come, holding onto his backpack as he did._

 _The three landed behind the security grid, as Gold gently rolled a marble from his pocket down the corridor. A soft click sounded, followed by a trapdoor opening up ahead and swallowing the marble._

 _"Pressure panels. Joey, your call."_

 _Joey nodded, producing three large weather balloons from his bag, in addition to a tank of helium._

 _The three kicked off the walls, glided calmly down the hallways, before landing at the end before a large vault door and deflating the balloons._

 _"Now." Gold said, his voice high-pitched._

 _Silver dug in his pocket, pulling out a small card, 'Thanks, Crystal.'_ _He shoved it into a panel outside of the vault's door, letting out a grin as the security system shone a brilliant green, followed by a loud hiss._

 _Steam blew from the door, blowing away any residual helium and revealing the lasers. Several soft clunks sounded within the door, finishing with a clank and a whir of motors as the door slowly swished open. The trio looked ahead, finally catching a glimpse of their prize._

 _A brilliant ruby, still uncut following the battle between X and myself. Blast marks stained some of the edges, and it was about as high as a large Pokemon egg, but the magnificent red it shone illuminated the corridor, almost as if the shots that had struck it were still burning within._

 _Gold took of his hat out of respect, "…Whoever last owned this stone put up a strong fight for it. Come, my friends, we must liberate it from the clutches of Team Rocket."_

 _The red-haired boy by his side grinned, pulling out a Pokeball, "Well, let's not waste any time, then."_

* * *

I pulled Go out of the crowd, quickly making my way towards an exit. The programmer had long since gotten over the shock of my inadvertent confession, and was once again the serious, focused Flare Hunter she was normally.

"I managed to pick up from some guards the stone was in a basement level, guarded by two fairly incompetent grunts, a laser field, and pressure sensors. Clearly, we're going to need to deactivate the security before we can enter." The programmer switched off her Pokepad with a confident nod, before turning to look at me, "…Do you really feel that way about me?"

I stopped, "…I'll think on it too."

"Well… Hurry it up." She simply stated with a shrug, "For now, let's file that and charge on. The security is up ahead, so we should-"

Two cooks ran past, wheeling a burning cake past us, "Excuse me, pardon me, good sir! Bad cake! Bad cake! We're going to leave to throw it out!"

They ran down the rest of the hallway, as two guards ran after them, "Watch where you're throwing that out!"

I peered around the next corner, realizing that the two who had just ran past were actually the guards who were guarding the vault. The coast was clear! I motioned for Go to follow me, and she obliged, albeit with a confused look on her face.

"…Why would two cooks be in the vault making cake, anyway?" She asked quietly. I was going to open my mouth, but quickly shut it when I realized she had a point.

"That… Well, we've been seeing oddities all day. Let's keep movi-"

Go tugged back on my jacket, sending me sprawling onto the floor, "No. Z, look!"

Black panels lined the walls, green LEDs shining on each. I let out a short gasp of breath, "Laser hallways. I thought that sort of stuff only happened in the movies! Thanks, Go."

The programmer lifted her Pokepad off a security panel, "No problem- Ah!" With a soft clink, all four bolts holding the panel in place fell to the ground, the panel itself falling out and dangling by its cables.

"…The screws were loose?" I suggested, smirking a little at Go's surprised expression, "For a terrorist organization, they really need to buff up their security."

My partner shrugged, pulling my Hoverboard off my back, "The pressure panels are up ahead. We can just glide over them with this."

Five seconds. That's how long it took for us to crack the security, distract the guards, and wind up in front of the vault door from the ballroom. Things were going smoothly.

 _Too smoothly._

I foolishly ignored the little voice in my head, leaning on the door of the vault, "Go, get this-"

With a soft clunk, the door swung open, sending me sprawling on the floor. Go's eyes bugged out at this sight.

"…They didn't even lock the vault… Are these guys incompetent or what!?" she grinned, looking ahead at the pedestal. I pulled my head up, muttering to nobody in particular that I meant to do that, and looked upon our target.

Go approached the ruby shard, placing an arm around it, "I'll take- **WHAT THE HECK?!** " Just as she had lifted the stone, it suddenly transformed into a freaking **FACE-HUGGER** and latched onto her face! The programmer fell to the ground screaming, **_"MMMMFHMFHMFHFF ITH TWYIM TM POMBE MYH MUTH! MMMMMM!"_**

 ** _"Get away from her you BITCH!"_** I roared, slashing away at the xenoform wildly. This had some effect, as it fell to the ground. Go spat out some purple jelly, pulling out her gun and letting out a crazed scream.

 ** _"THIS! IS! MY! BOOMSTICK!"_**

Soon, the vault's walls were covered in a purple gel, as both of us stood in the centre, gasping for breath or spitting out purple liquid.

"W-What the hell?!" Go finally spoke, coughing once more and finally standing upright with a groan. Her equipment lay on the ground around her, and I helpfully picked it up, making sure it wasn't any more of that weird transforming stone.

"A Ditto." I realized, as the purple gel began to drip onto the floor and reform into the gelatinous creature. It looked between Go and myself, before forming the shape of a sword. I drew mine, as Go raised her gun.

It looked between both of us, before transforming back to normal and slipping out an air vent.

"We've been had!" I gasped, "You must be right, Go! Those cooks…"

 _"…They took it!"_ Go finished.

* * *

 _Gold gasped._

 _"A scene transition?! WE'VE BEEN RUMBLED! To the car!"_

 _The other two ninjas nodded, Silver holding the Grande Stone in his arms in a manner reminiscent to May's egg in the anime. Joey then brought up an important point, "Wait, but our car's in the woods! We had to run here, remember?!"_

 _"We'll hijack- I mean, **Borrow** a car from the parking lot and use it to get away! Run!"_

 _The trio agreed on this point, making their escape into the night. Unknown to them, a pair of amber eyes peered from the darkness of the nearby woods._

 _"... That so?" Ryu asked, flicking on his radio._

* * *

 ** _"Z, I have eyes on three ruby thieves! They're headed to the parking lot!"_**

I finished cutting the wall away, leaping out into an elevator shaft. Go and I grabbed a cable and whizzed upwards, "Keep your eyes on them! Can you tell me what they look like?"

 ** _"Hold on… One boy in red with a grey hat, a little guy with a blue hat, yellow shirt, a bright-red haired guy with a red-bladed katana on his back, and…"_** a few seconds passed, before a wolf whistle sounded on the other end.

 ** _"That is one buff Rattata."_**

As I was having this conversation, Go peered out of the glass walls of the elevator, spotting something from afar. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, before tapping my shoulder.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things, or does that guy look like… a male version of White?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Huh? What are- Oh my gosh! You're right!"

* * *

 _On a massive stage, giving a loud speech, was none other than the man himself. He had the same brown hair, the same brown eyes, same pale skin…_

 _This had to be her father. Or at least somebody who looked a lot like him._

 ** _"How can we claim they're actually going to protect us when HE can't even save himself?!"_** the man spoke, and all of a sudden, a picture of ME appeared on the screen behind him. I realized that it was a picture taken following the Power Plant incident, with me still in a hospital bed with hundreds of pipes and wires surrounding me like a curtain. Go's jaw dropped.

"…Is he talking about us?"

 ** _"He's no hero! He's a criminal! He's incompetent, unfit to defend Kalos, and generally weak compared to our armies!"_** he continued, as some smartphone footage appeared on the screen. I realized it was my battle with Inepte's aquatic armor, with him kicking me and hoisting me into the air with a yell, followed by black and white footage from a security camera of Xerosic controlling Emma to strangle me in a choke hold.

 ** _"Team Flare already caused enough damage, so why should we allow a secondary one follow in their path? The answer, of course, is NO! We should eliminate this spark before a flame is ignited!"_**

A tear rolled down my cheek. How… Even when I'd fought so hard, to the point where I almost died multiple times, how could this man have the gall, the utter nerve to say that I should be eliminated?! What made him have this authority over me?

 _He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

A reporter raised his hand.

 ** _"Sir, are the reports that you've had an illegitimate daughter in Unova true?"_**

This seemed to shut the man up. Go and I leaned in closer unconsciously.

 ** _"…I deny all accusations. I do not have a daughter, and I do not know . HOWEVER! That is beside the point I am making here. DOWN WITH THE FLARE HUNTERS, I SAY! STAMP OUT THE EMBER BEFORE A FIRE CAN BEGIN!"_**

The elevator slowed, coming to a stop. A ring signaled the pause, as I cut open another wall and pulled myself out, standing atop the roof of the building and looking out into the distance. Go slowly walked by my side, tears streaming from her eyes.

"T…That bastard!" she suddenly yelled when I approached her, "H-He abandoned his own daughter, and… Now he says all these things about what we're doing?! Maybe we should just give up and LET the world be destroyed!"

I did what I had to do.

I hugged her. In that instant, I didn't care how I looked. The mission briefly became a wandering afterthought as I held her in my arms, trying to soothe the panicking girl from her anger and rage.

"W-Wh- RYU!" Go suddenly exclaimed, almost shoving me off, "This is NOT the time for jokes."

"Nope, this is just me." I replied, stepping back, "Look, I know that that man is clearly insane, and frankly, I'm as fired up as you are."

"No. You weren't the one talking to White, Z. She was thrown out in the alleyways for some reason and that man is probably responsible for it. We need to do something to show him that isn't on." Go folded her arms, determination in her eyes.

"We're not vigilantes, Go! And even so, we don't know anything about that guy, not even his name!" I exclaimed, "Look, Go… As much as I'd like to prove it, we don't have any information on him."

This made the programmer quiet, looking across the forest from the roof, "…Well, we should." She turned and began to walk towards the ledge.

Twin blue flashes glided over a crowded balcony below, before vanishing into the night.

* * *

A small motorized four-person scooter, or 'Tuk-Tuk', sped off from the car-park with Joey driving. Gold let out an exhausted, yet pleased sigh as he watched the mansion pull further away, an arm around his loot, "Good going guys! This stone shall fetch a fine price when we sell it back to its proper owners!"

Silver nodded, rubbing the glassy red ruby, "Yeah. It's beautiful, isn't it? Like… Like bottled sunlight, or the crystalized kiss of a loved one…"

"Oddly poetic of you, Silver."

"Oh, I got more!" Silver excitedly grinned, "Like Ice-cream on a summer's day, like the feeling of Megaman 11's announcement, like a fish on a potato-"

"…Forget what I just said." Joey grumbled, "Look, at least we're done here, and we've got the stone with us."

Gold's ninja senses tingled, "Oh no-"

 ** _"I think nothing…"_**

The ninja leapt to clamp his hand over Joey's mouth, "Nooooo-"

 ** _"…baaaadddd iissssss…."_** Time slowed as the youngster uttered the accursed words. Gold pushed past Silver, moving ever quicker, "Nonononononono!"

 ** _"gggooooiiinnnngggg ttttoooo hhhhhaaaaaappppppppp-Mmf!"_**

Gold let out a sigh of relief, his hand now firmly clamped over Joey's pie-hole, "What did I say about tempting fate, Sazaki?!" The youngster sheepishly nodded, "Oh, right. Sorry Gold. Well, **_at least we dodged that bullet, right?_** "

A disembodied voice spoke in the heavens, _"Close enough."_

With this, the lead ninja let out a scream of anguish, **"DAMMIT JOEY,YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"**

* * *

We landed in the car-park, Ryu already waiting for us impatiently, "About time! The ruby thieves stole a nearby motorized rickshaw and are making their way back into the woods. You can see the tracks just here, and I can pick up the scent easily!"

I grinned, "Did you manage to recover from their last trick? Good boy!"

"…I'll take that as a compliment." The vulpine dead-panned, glaring at me. I shrugged, "Sorry. Anyway, Go, take Chariz and dive in to act as air-support. Ryu, you're mounting up on Epona and bringing up our rear. I'll hoverboard up and confront them."

"Sounds like a pretty solid course of action." Go nodded, sending out her Charizard and taking to the skies.

I followed after her, hoverboard roaring into life as I sped away from the mansion down the dirt and gravel road.

* * *

"Gold, you might want to look up right about now."

The ninja leader let out a long, drawn out sigh, "Alright. What eldritch abomination are we due to lock blades with now?"

A roar of fire in the skies, like a shooting star soaring in close. Gold squinted, reaching for his binoculars before realizing that the figure was a Charizard soaring overhead, "I don't see it. What am I looki- **_OH CRUD! THEY SENT GUARDS!"_**

"B-But how?! We disguised perfectly! I even set the cart on fire and dumped it in a lake, for crying out loud!" the red-haired boy exclaimed, not caring for stealth anymore, "How did they manage to see us?"

 ** _"W… What if… It's the GHOST again?!"_** Joey panicked.

The leader simply tuned out the whining, raising his binoculars and looking up at the skies just as the Charizard soared in the skies before the moon.

 _Then, he caught his first glance of his adversary._

 _A girl, around 3 or so years older than he, leapt from the Charizard's back arms spread. A ponytail trailed behind her, as blue lasers streaked from between her limbs, forming a webbing. She glanced down, looking directly at the ninja with an unseen gaze, before rocketing skywards and vanishing in a flash of maroon._

 _A yell diverted his attention. Gold lowered his binoculars, instinctively drawing out his shuriken. It was Silver, quivering as a pair of glowing amber eyes chased their vehicle through the woods. Another flash; a flame upon a the end of a wooden staff, illuminated his face, revealing canine-like features, a flowing red headband, and a determined expression._

 ** _"I'm engaging the target."_**

 _A roar of flame from the bamboo, before a boy in maroon soared out, leaves flying in his wake as he did. He glanced down at the vehicle, brown eyes just like Gold's own. In his hands was a small metal object, like a flashlight, which he swung around, igniting with a shine of green. For a second, the ninja swore his eyes shone green as he did, the visage of a green snake appearing around his foe as he did._

 ** _"S-STOP THE CAR!"_** _Silver screamed. Joey turned his attention back to driving, realizing he was en route to collide with a rock._

 _He didn't make it._

 _The vehicle crashed, crumpling, as the three ninja leapt away, landing in a grassy clearing. Gold glared up at this new opponent armed with green flame._

 _"There's nowhere to run, my friends! We must fight." Gold rasped._

 _The boy before him let out a sigh of… sadness? Pain? Exhaustion?_

 _A flash of blue. The girl punched the ground on her landing. From the woods, a Braixen mounted on the back of a Skidoo rode out into the clearing, pulling back on its horns and raising his staff of flame. Joey and Silver backed away, as the boy in red held his blade out before him._

 ** _"Surrender now. We didn't come to fight. You know what you have to do."_** I spoke.

"I do. You will not get the ruby!" My opponent roared, hurling a packet to the ground. A flash of light. If I wasn't used to the flashes of Hunters firing off their plasma cannons at me, I would have flinched. But instead, I stood tall, slashing the skies.

The boy in the red hoodie fell from a puff of smoke as I did, letting out a yelp of pain. He reached for his belt, drawing three shuriken. They arced towards me, but were soon destroyed by three calm blasts from Go. I winked at her, before dashing forwards with a slash-

A red katana blocked my attack, scarlet steel against energy. The boy with similarly colored hair let out a growl, "You… You're that spirit from the woods, aren't you?! The one that was chasing our car?!"

"Don't be daft!" I landed a roundhouse kick into the boy's side, but he swung his arm down and blocked the attack, grabbing my leg and tossing me into the air. He swung his sword skyward in the hopes of catching me as I fell…

I leapt off thin air, dashing in to land behind the confused boy, following up by a stab backwards, **"First blood!"**

"Wh-Who are you?!" the boy with red hair gasped, jumping away before he could be struck, "H-How did you-"

* * *

 ** _"We were given a mission." Go spoke, walking to my side. I nodded in agreement, throwing off my tuxedo as dark clouds rolled in overhead; the first signs of the returning thunderstorm's strike._**

 ** _"My honour determines my mission!" the ninja declared, his partners walking to his side._**

 ** _We glared at each other, in a moment of tense silence before what would surely be a clash._**

 ** _Then, like a unseen signal was given, it began._**

* * *

 ** _FLARE HUNTER Z VS NINJAGOLD  
FIGHT!_**

* * *

I lunged at the leader, as shurikens were hurled at me once more. In a blur of blue from my feet and maroon, I dodged the throwing stars, time slowing as I dashed forwards to attack the ninja.

"You don't look like Team Rocket." The boy in the red jumper hissed, ducking under my blade and kicking my legs from beneath me. I rolled on the ground, hopping upright once more to face down the shadow-man.

He let out a simple grin, hurling out a Pokeball at me, "RoastMaster General! Fire Blast!"

A Thyplosion leapt forwards, spitting kanji at me. Calmly, I swung through the flames, cleaving the formation in half with my strike. My opponent looked shocked at this course of action, "Your sword… It is not of steel, nor wood. How have you managed to attain a blade of flames?"

I gave no response, turning invisible and running around behind the ninja, punching him upwards. He had no counter for this, getting thrown forwards into the woods. I barked a laugh, "Is this really the best you ninja have?"

 _"No." he hissed. I flinched, looking around. The sound of his voice came from all around me, as smoke covered my vision._

 _My view became tainted in green, as a bright red light appeared behind me._

I leapt up, backflipping over the boy's shurikens. I landed back on the smoky battlefield, eyes shining green once more, "Nice try, but I'm not going down like that! **_SENGATOTSU!_** "

My enemy's eyes widened, as I charged from the smoke, spearing him on the end of my blade. At least, I would, if he didn't suddenly produce twin daggers and expertly block my strike. He had angled the weapons as such so that my blade was able to phase through the first weapon, but the second could block my strike.

"Hmm. Your sword of light… is weaker than I expected."

With a flick of his wrist, he hurled the lower knife into my chest, where it embedded itself in my armor. I let out a cry, falling back sparking, as the Ninja drew out more bladed throwing weapons.

"Much like yourself… Flare!"

* * *

Go ducked under a swing from the red-haired swordsman, pulling out her pistol and opening fire on him. The boy calmly swung his blade in the air before him, deflecting all the plasma bolts as if they were none other than tennis balls, before spinning forwards in a tornado of red steel.

The Programmer barely batted an eye, pulling out her PokePad and creating a hard-light shield before her, leaping forwards and ramming the end of the large energy shield into the tornado, smacking the ninja within repeatedly.

"Agh… gotta… work on that one…" the ninja moaned, dropping from his spin attack, dazed and spinning. The Flare Hunter lunged forwards, performing an uppercut on the red-haired boy with a cry of, **"SHORYUKEN!"**

Silver rolled back on the dirt, reaching for the sheath on his back, "You fight well… But I've only been using one sword."

"A sword has no meaning unless the hand that wields it knows how!" Go recited from the many memories of her Kendo classes, "You're good, I'll give you that, but that ridiculous spin attack is useless-"

Her eyes widened at what the boy was doing, "You can not be serious."

 ** _"HOW ABOUT… THREE SWORDS?!"_** Silver roared, or rather muffled, now there was an iron Katana between his teeth. In both hands, he held two swords, one the red-bladed weapon, the other an ordinary katana.

The hacker's amber eyes gathered steel, as she stepped out of the way of his charge, "My guess is you can't go so fast because it could harm your face if you ran with that sword in your mouth. In addition, you have a hard time-" She ran around behind Silver, swinging a fist forwards and knocking him into a tree, "-Turning around because you could hurt your arms with a blade of that length."

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

A kick to the gut. The sword left Silver's mouth, as Go wrapped a hand around the hilt and forcefully tugged it free, gashing a large cut across his cheek.

 **"AGH! OH ARCEUS, THAT HURT!"**

"Don't play with fire if you don't want to burn!" Go advised, spinning the sword around and dropping to a fencing pose, "En-garde!"

Twin katanas spun in the moonlight, as Go dropped down beneath, sliding under the red-haired ninja's slashes and punching up into his behind, making him falter with a yelp, "Two swords means that each one is more unstable and more susceptible to dropping, especially with your dual-handed Katanas. If only you took the one in your mouth and put it in your hand, as that one had a shorter hilt, designed for one-armed combat."

 ** _"I-I'LL CUT YOUR ARM OFF!"_**

The boy swung behind him, as Go yelped, blocking both swords with her own, before kicking Silver in the gut. Silver slid back, unfazed, as his red Katana began to glow.

 ** _"SILVER GUNNER!"_**

He swung his blade around, as hundreds of red arrows rocketed out at his opponent. Go's eyes widened, bringing up her energy shield before those blades could turn her flesh into mincemeat.

"Those arrows were an interesting move. You have ranged attacks, in addition to a close-quarters slash." The programmer spoke, lowering her shield and swinging her sword down. Twin katanas blocked her strike, as the two locked eyes.

"They're good for a wide field of effect, and those things look like they could leave some _High-Quality Rips_ in your opponent's flesh, but not much more!" Go grabbed the enemy's blade, intending to rip it from his hand-

 ** _"OW! WHAT THE-?!"_**

Her hand began to burn with a scarlet light, almost as if she was on fire. Go leapt off, dropping her sword and clutching her arm.

Silver let out a malicious grin, "You can analyze me all you like, girl. But when you're playing with the **_Soul Slayer…_** "

The katana gleamed once more, as the blade shone a blood red. Go noticed a jade stone on the end of the hilt glowing with a powerful energy as Silver spoke.

The ninja jammed his blade into the ground, **_"YOU'VE GOT NOTHING! EARTH!"_**

Dirt and stone rose from the ground around the girl, who was trapped. The earth she stood upon began to shake, and with a roar, a large chasm opened up before her. Go's eyes narrowed, "What the-"

 ** _"FROM SUICUNE, I CALL WATER!"_**

A large wave flooded towards the programmer, who let out a loud gasp and beginning to run. On the other end of these attacks was Silver, spinning his blade around calmly. He sheathed the swords, "Nobody has managed to avoid my elemental attacks before! I guess that this means that you're gone now. Bye bye!"

He turned to face me, still locked in combat with his leader.

 _He never saw her coming, she came with skill._

All of a sudden, a loud splash from the wall of water that Silver had launched, and a maroon figure performed a flying kick into his back, slamming him into the ground. A pair of red sneakers held him to the ground. The boy didn't have time to look up, before his red locks were showered with stun shots.

"H-How did…" the boy twitched all over, as Go sheathed her pistol.

"I swam up." Go responded calmly.

With those words, Silver lost consciousness, slumping to the ground.

 ** _"Slayer? Plus comme tué."_** Go muttered, crouching down, pulling out her Pokepad and analyzing his weapon…

* * *

Ryu dodged stab after stab, "W-Whoa! Shoot! Yipe! Hey, point that somewhere- ack!" He was, at this point in time, being chased through the bamboo forest by a small child of indeterminable age armed with a pointy fork. Normally, if it was happening somewhere else, he'd be laughing, but now that he was experiencing it personally…

 _'Nope. I still find this kinda funny, but scary at the same time!'_

Joey ran at the vulpine, a sai in his hand as he repeatedly kept shoving at him, "Get back here, you! You Grunts are really getting desprate, aren't you?!"

"If you'd let me expl-"

 ** _"RATTTATAAAA!"_**

A purple monstrosity leapt from the woods, punching the earth. As the ground cracked beneath the behemoth's fist, Ryu's heart-rate increased to dangerous levels, "B-Big the Cat! Not now!"

"…What are you talking about? This is Picasso, my Rattata." Joey walked to the beast's side, placing a hand over the oversized rat's shoulder, "He'll turn your face into a work of modern art! **PICASSO, USE BITE!** "

The rat leapt at the fox, who swung forwards with his staff to hit the rodent aside, but to his dismay, it was far swifter than he. Sharp claws dug into Ryu's legs, and the Rattata began to climb the fox's fur.

"Try that on for size, you little skirt-wearing canine!" Joey laughed as the Braixen began to attempt to swipe the pokemon off his body. Sadly, Joey's smart mouth had often landed him into trouble, case in point….

Ryu's eye twitched, "Sk… ** _Skirt?_** "

"Duh! What did you think I was saying, you big… pathetic… weak…" the youngster's trash-talking slowly gave way to a whimper, as the vulpine's amber eyes began to glow. His ears began to shine with a bright yellow flame, standing on end, as a hot wind blew from beneath, carrying the fox into the air. Ryu crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

 ** _"I… I…"_** _He roared._

The Rattata Trainer let out a slightly spooked squeak, "Um… sorry, **_miss…_**?"

 ** _"…I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAKKK! INCENDIE!"_**

 _Ryu unfolded his arms with a roar. Flames blasted out from around him, flattening the bamboo around him as his fur glowed a golden orange. His eyes opened up, and the boy whom witnessed the Braixen's transformation could swear they were bright red. He hovered in the air, sheathing his staff and pulling his arms back. A ball of flames, the size of the car they were originally travelling in, appeared in his hands._

 ** _"SERRURE CIBLE! KAAAAAMMMEEEE HAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE-"_**

 _Joey and Rattata exchanged glances._

 _Then, they **RAN!**_

 ** _"-HHHHHHYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** _the super saiya- I mean, the fox screamed, blasting at the ground. Most of the forest burst into flame, creating a second clearing of flames in the middle of the woods. Ryu's eyes gleamed a bright amber, as he flashed through the woods to meet with his enemy._

 ** _"KIDS GONNA DIE TONIGHT!"_** _the fox screamed, slamming into the centre of the flaming clearing and looking around._

 ** _"Now, Picasso! Use Hyper Fang!"_**

 _A purple being rammed into Ryu's back, slamming him to the earth. The Saiyan fox whipped around, spotting the Rattata biting down on his tail._

 ** _"YOU STAND NO CHANCE!"_** _the fox flicked his tail, sending the rat flying. However, before it could hit a tree, it, too, began to rise into the air, purple eyes glowing a bright lavender._

 ** _"Wait, what?!"_**

 _Lavender energy gathered around the rat, as its trainer smirked, "I taught my Rattata how to harness and expand its Dark-Type move repertoire! He's **TOP PERCENTAGE** for a reason, you know! And seeing as you're a Psychic-Type, your moves are weak to his! So there! Picasso! Dark Pulse!"_

 _In horror, Ryu could only watch as the dark energy gathered around the rat, who launched itself through the air at Ryu. The fox only had seconds to escape! Would he make it out alive?_

 _Find out on the next episode of **DRAGON BALL Z!**_

* * *

I dodged another shuriken, trading blows with this red-clad ninja. He was relentless, keeping up the pressure on me with what seemed like a unending barrage of shuriken! All I could do was keep dodging, and dodging, and dodging…

A small goat charged onto the field. I let out a sigh of relief, falling to my knees in exhaustion as Epona stood before me, lowering her head and grunting. But at this, the ninja's eyebrow but perked up.

"Oh, so it's a battle you want? Very well, then! **_ROASTMASTER GENERAL! ATTACK THE SKIDOO!"_**

Epona let out a yelp, as hundreds of fireballs blasted in her direction. She galloped out of the way at speeds I never thought possible for the goat, as Gold watched on. While the ninja was distracted, I dashed in for several free hits-

A loud clang.

Gold held his daggers once more, blocking my strike, "You strike your enemies while they're doing battle with Pokemon? How… dishonorable."

"If you were in my shoes, I'll let you decide what's 'honorable'!" I yelled in reply, bringing my blade back and swinging through the side swiftly. This time, Gold wasn't able to block in time, taking the hit and flinching. While he was still stunned, I kept swinging, throwing style or order to the wind. I was a blur of green slashes and red arms.

Finally the ninja leapt back, letting out a long gasp of exhaustion, "W…What is this? Your blade…"

"It doesn't cut. It simply knocks people unconscious, oddly enough." I spoke, approaching the ninja. With a leap, the weapon in question stabbed into the earth where he stood, but the boy was swift, leaping from harm's way at the last second.

"It… It drains life-force…! One's energy… It saps it from them!" he threw down a smokebomb, vanishing again. This time, I came prepared, spinning my sword rapidly like a fan to blow away the smoke.

Gold sat, perched atop a tree above my head, a large rock in his hands. For the longest time, I stared.

 ** _"Epona. Headbutt."_**

The Skiddoo suddenly leapt from nowhere, still panicked and running from flames. She let out a nod, lowering her head and ramming into the red-clad ninja in the tree, sending him tumbling to the ground. I slashed the air several times, cutting the stone into mere pebbles and dust.

"You… You saw through my SECRET ATTACK?" Gold gaped in shock.

"… Dropping a rock on my head?" I questioned, deadpan. Is this really all Johto has to offer? I'm not impressed.

 ** _"ROASTMASTER! COME FORTH!"_**

The ground beneath my feet suddenly exploded open, launching me skywards. A Thyplosion leapt into the air, grabbing onto me in one fist, the other poised to strike.

 ** _"SEISMIC TOSS!"_**

All of a sudden, I was hurled back to Earth at breakneck speeds, smashing into the clearing with a large blast. A massive crater was formed where I landed, my body smoking and pained all over.

"…Ow…" I finally whimpered.

Just then, a pair of red and black hiking boots appeared before my eyes. The ninja. He pulled me up by the back of my jacket, pulling out my sword from my limp hand and holding it to my throat.

 ** _"I give you two choices, Flare Grunt; Surrender… or Justice."_** He rasped into my ear.

* * *

 ** _The grunt plunged the phase blade into my back, blood spilling out and painting the walls a deep red. I felt that. I let out a scream of pain, falling limp in the chains, as the knife kept slicing up skin and flesh._**

 ** _"I want to see you broken at my feet." The dark man spoke coldly._**

* * *

 _My eyes widened. Never again._

 ** _"I…WILL NOT… SURRENDER!"_** _I roared, green flame erupting from my back. The ninja suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his arm, and he let go of my sword, allowing it to drop into my open palm._

 _What he saw when he looked at me unnerved him._

* * *

 _My eyes glowed green. A green helmet, much like the Zero armor, had formed on my head, a green breastplate and boots appearing over my arms and legs in a flash of green and grey hexagons. My fists gleamed, before gauntlets warped onto them._

 _Finally, my forehead gem glittered a light blue, before a lime aura overcame me._

 _I closed my eyes, before opening them with a grin._

 ** _Zygarde-Zero Armor  
50% Forme_**

* * *

I rose to my feet, "You… You've messed with the wrong man. I've come here to re-take the Grande Stone from Team Rocket's clutches, and I will not fail this time!"

"Grande- Oh, the ruby. Well, sorry, you can't have it. I'm selling it." Gold stated.

Bad move.

My green visor appeared, clanking down over my eyes, **_"No more chances, Grunt! I'm very disappointed in you!"_**

* * *

 _Ryu sidestepped the blast, returning fire with his own Psybeam. The Rattata took the blast, but still didn't fall, instead dashing forwards with its fangs before it. The Braixen let out a roar, punching forwards in the air._

 _Their attacks collided, one after another. A tail struck Ryu's face, but the vulpine grabbed it in one hand, hurling it towards the ground. The Rattata flew back up, roaring as it charged up with energy for another attack. A fist stopped the charging cycle, followed by Picasso leaping off a tree, hurling dark energy around itself. The Braixen fired off lemon-sized bolts of rainbow psychic power, creating a circular mirror-like shield in one arm and smacking aside any further attacks._

 _Picasso tore a tree from the earth, hurling it at Ryu. The vulpine drew his flame sword, cleaving it in half and setting it alight, "This is crazy! How can one tiny Rattata-!"_

 ** _"TOP PERCENTAGE, BRO!"_**

 _Another tree, this one held by the rat himself, wielded like a large club, was brought down on top of the vulpine. He gritted his teeth, blasting flames as the Rattata swung again and again, attempting to ram the fox into the earth._

 _Joey watched on, eating some popcorn, "This is very amusing."_

 ** _"HOW IS IT SO STRONG?! WHAT IS THIS GUY'S POWER LEVEL!"_**

* * *

 ** _"IT'S OVER…_** No, wait. Actually just under 9000." Go put down her PokePad, nudging the scarlet haired-boy with her foot. Her suspicions were correct; the katana was a far more advanced blade than my own.

 _'Let's review; while made of steel,the steel has shards of various Z crystals mixed in the blade, allowing for elemental attacks. Namely, the Rockium, Firium, Electrium, Waterium, and Grassium crystals.'_ Go noted this down in her tablet's word processor, _'The crystals were powdered and mixed together in such a manner that, as a side effect, made the blade tinged blood red. The jade on the bottom is a Mega Stone, with a standard, or Key, Z-Crystal on the handle. Logically, this sword acts as both a Z and Mega Ring, but much weaker than both. Curious.'_

She took another glance down at the weapon, poking the blade. A slight burning sensation shot up her hand, and she jolted.

After re-gaining her balance, she continued to write.

 _'The blade burns anyone who touches it that isn't the 'Chosen User', as the wielder didn't seem to be affected by this DAMN BURNING OW THIS HURTS!'_

 ** _"I… I'M NOT DEAD YET!"_**

Silver hopped upright, blade drawn. Go looked up blankly at the red-haired ninja, "Oh, good. I'll have you know I've analyzed the 'Soul Slayer', as you call it. Perhaps now, I can counter it, hmm?"

"You…" Silver's eyes burned with rage, clutching the sword closer to his black jacket, "You can't analyze the Soul Slayer! It's a mystical weapon, created by the Legendaries! With its aid, I WILL strike you down, Flare Grunt!"

"…Huh? What are you-" Go didn't finish that sentence, as Silver spun his sword, stabbing the sky with it's blade.

 ** _"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF RAIKOU! GREAT THUNDER!"_**

Dark clouds rolled overhead, as thunder sounded. Go rose to her feet as well, drawing her weapon; her PokePad.

The red-haired boy laughed, "What are you going to do, tweet me to death?!"

 ** _"Sort of."_** Go suddenly said, her amber eyes lighting up, **_"Frequency 2.44!"_**

A loud ping sounded from the device. The Soul Slayer vibrated violently, before firing a beam of fire into the skies, clearing out the storm clouds. The ninja gaped at this, as Go simply smiled, writing this down.

 ** _"Success."_**

"W-What happened?! What did you…?!"

The programmer landed a left-hook on the ninja, knocking him back. Silver recovered, swinging his blade around, "Whatever! **_ENTEI! SILVER GUNNER!"_**

Go yawned tiredly, "Huh, you're as observant as ever, I see…"

She tapped the tablet again, just as Silver had swung the sword around. Arrows of flames, now that she knew what they were from, flashed out rapidly at the Flare Hunter. Unheard to either of them, three high-frequency pulses sounded.

At each, the arrows dispersed in the air, the Soul Slayer vibrating angrily. Silver's eyes bugged out, "Okay, I call hacks!"

"No hacks, just some simple analysis!" Go grinned, charging up another shot and releasing it into Silver's chest.

* * *

Flames bombarded my armor, as the Typlosion launched fireball after fire ball into my breastplate. A green visor clanked over my eyes, as my world faded into a wash of green. Neon blue lines appeared on the Pokemon's body. I dashed forwards, green after-images chasing behind me before swinging in the directions of the lines with an inhuman speed. After finishing up with that attack, a long blue line flashed down the centre of the Pokemon. With a grin, I summoned all the energy in my Legendary-enhanced body, swinging upwards.

A flash of red to my left. I slid under the shuriken, about to land a kick on Gold when he suddenly dodged to the left, allowing me to ram into a tree. Time slowed, as I suddenly ran up the side of the tree, leaping off and twisting in the air and landing an axe kick on the ninja. He caught my foot, however, swinging me around into trees and the ground. My dash boots flared up in his face, and I heard a scream of pain.

Kicking off the body, I saw the ninja spraying a Burn Heal on his face, **"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"**

"In a fight, you need to use everything to your advantage." I replied, dropping back into my combat pose. It was just me and him now! No more distractions!

All of a suddenly, flames bombarded my back.

"Oh, you."

I stabbed back without looking, before repeating the action several more times.

A loud thump sounded behind me, and the Typlosion slumped to the ground.

 ** _NOW_** we were alone. Come to think of it, why didn't it fall the first time I did that?

 ** _"I don't know who you are, Flare Grunt, but you don't seem like an ordinary goon!"_**

…Maybe it was stronger than I thought, requiring two rapid slashes to be executed at once to take it down.

 ** _"You've interrupted my mission!"_**

Maybe I landed a critical strike on **_a sensitive part of his body_**. Most likely.

 ** _"You defile the name of Ninja-kind with your attempts of stealth!"_**

I hope Go's doing fine. She's fighting the guy with the sword too… I should have thought of this earlier. Damn, why don't I think these things through?

" ** _Now, you have hell to pay for-_** Are you even listening?!"

I turned my attention to the boy's rant, "Oh, yeah, I filed something and stuff. I got bored after you called me a Flare Grunt." With a roar of rage, the ninja ran towards me, dagger drawn. I blocked the strike calmly with my arm, catching his wrist and channeling some of the power through my arm in the form of electricity.

His hand writhed, dropping the blade into my open hand beneath. I kicked the ninja away, twirling the knife in my hand before tossing it into a tree to my left.

"I can see you like you're moving in slow motion." I smirked cockily, "What can you do to defeat me, Rocket scum?"

Gold didn't speak, only spinning on the spot. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 _"Observing and attending to an attack are two very different things. That, you shall learn in time."_

A wild wind picked up around me. I glanced around, as a clump of dirt detached from the ground behind me, smashing into my face.

"Big whup. You're slamming the ground in my fa- **_WOAH!_** "

 _"My mistake; **you have no time.** " Gold spoke._

I was suddenly thrown off my feet, into the centre of a giant tornado of death by the ninja. He hurled several shuriken into the raging gale, each of the steel blades glancing off my armor and tearing my clothing.

Just as quickly as I was sucked in, I was thrown out of the spin-cycle of blades, slamming into the earth repeatedly before coming to a rest against a tree.

"…I should… have seen that coming…" I groaned, picking myself up and tearing the blades from my lacerations. Gold began to jog towards me, picking up pace as he ran. I backflipped to my feet, kicking forwards with green-blue flame.

* * *

Silver swung forwards, but his blade was easily blocked by an energy shield, followed by a hook to the face. The Programmer he fought caught his blade in one hand after dissipating her shield, kicking the ninja back with a barked laugh.

The red-haired ninja slid back, eyes narrowed, "I hope that you'll forgive me for this…"

"What, and swinging a sword at me is something I can-?!" The programmer let out a growl. There was no response, only a pinch to her stomach which she dodged, followed by a leg flying for the back of her neck, towards the spinal cord.

"Woah! Watch it!" the programmer yelped, kicking Silver away, "What are you doing, targeting pressure points like those?!"

"I… I was going to knock you out." Silver admitted shyly, "Now get back here so I can try the 'Wuxi Finger Pinch'!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Go screamed in slight terror, "A novice like you shouldn't be trying moves like that against an unarmoured combatant! Those pressure points could cause death, and what use is a dead hostage?!"

"…But… Aren't you wearing armor?"

The Flare Hunter would later regret her following actions, in what she would describe as a 'bout of stupidity'.

"NO!" Go opened up her jacket to reveal her shirt, "I'm not-"

"…Wait."

Silver smirked, punching into her stomach. This force was enough to knock the wind out of the hacker, who stumbled. An open target when Silver tapped her upside the head with the flat edge of the Soul Slayer.

Go's eyes rolled up, "In hindsight.. This was a tactical mistake…"

She slumped over, unconscious but alive.

"…No sweat!" Silver grinned dumbly, running off and leaving the girl behind, "Now, to help Gold-Sempai!"

* * *

 _Picasso and Ryu fired energy beams at each other, dark energy blasting at Ryu's beam of psychic power._

 ** _"I will not lose!"_** _the Braixen rasped, as his beam grew brighter. His determination reflected as flames in his eyes, as the battle of beams raged on. Neither side wanted to back down from this fight, no matter how harsh the pain._

 ** _"I… WILL… WIIIINNNN!"_** _Ryu screamed, suddenly becoming cloaked in a bright yellow energy. Picasso's eyes widened, as Ryu's body began to glow._

 _Energy seeped from the air around the fox, culminating in a spectacular glow of bright energy. His eyes flew open, bright golden like twin suns._

 ** _"FLAME… OVERCLOCK!"_**

 _The incomplete Z-move surged through his veins, as charged up a massive ball of flame in his free arm. Fire roared and flashed, incinerating the grass beneath Ryu, but still he charged. The ball of flames was the size of a small truck when he unleashed his strike, hurling it forwards like a fastball._

 _Picasso couldn't dodge. He met his demise with a scream._

 _A massive beam of flame blasted into his chest, Ryu letting out a roar. The flames drove deeper into the Rattata's chest, before the last of its consciousness left the rat. It fell, getting slammed across the ground, before hitting a tree and falling unconscious._

 _Ryu landed, eyes shut…_

 _Before looking up._

 **"HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, MON AMI!?"** the Braixen laughed, standing above his fallen foe and partaking in a victory dance, "You want a spork for eating that humble pie now, rodent? I'm a **FLARE HUN** -"

 ** _SPATANNNG!_**

The vulpine's eyes rolled up into his head, "…Urp."

Unceremoniously, he slumped to the ground face-down. Joey lowered his cast iron frying pan, wiping it against his shorts.

"… Yaaaay." He muttered in a monotone.

"Now, to help Gold!"

* * *

(The Megas- Afraid of the Dark)

A red sabre slashed at my back, but at the last second, I dodged, instinctively kicking around behind me, "What the- YOU!"

 ** _Say goodbye to the Light,  
The darkness grows!_**

The boy with the scarlet sabre and follicles swung once more at me, "That's **SILVER** to you! Surrender!" I grabbed his sword and a burning sensation coursed through my whole body. I shrugged off the pain, pulling the blade from his hands and hurling it at a rustle in the bushes.

A youngster in yellow ran out, holding a spray can. His eyes visibly widened as the blade nailed him by the flat edge in the gut, and he fell screaming, before becoming unconscious.

 ** _I'm in league with the shadow._**

A punch. I blocked it with my gauntlet, shoving the ninja in the red jumper aside as I did. The boy backflipped away, preparing another strike, as the boy with red hair ran for his dropped sabre.

 ** _"No, you don't."_**

I hurled my blade towards him, and it slashed directly through his back. While it embedded itself in the earth, Gold once again swung at me with three shuriken flying my way. Calmly, I caught each one, spinning one in my hand in a reverse grip and lunging towards my opponent, plunging it into his back. I missed, not used to handling the weapon, but managed to scratch his shoulder. The resulting spray of blood distracted him enough for me to leap back, snatching up my sword.

 ** _I can feel the good in me is dying slow._**

A red katana blade clashed with my green laser. Silver stood, bringing his sword around once more to attack.

We circled each other, swords at the ready. My glowing green eyes locked with his burning scarlet.

 ** _"SENGATOTSU!"_**

 ** _Turning off the sun,  
Running through the night!_**

We dashed at each other, swords outstretched. In an instant, we clashed, locking weapons and glaring. Shuriken flew at me from behind, but I leapt away, allowing them to pass below my arc and strike Silver, who calmly slashed through each one. I leapt back, skidding on the ground.

Dirt flew into the air. A shower of pebbles. Go's unconscious body was by my side now. I rolled out of the way of several slashes, unclipping the plasma gun off her belt and opening fire on the boy in the red jacket. He avoided each shot once again, but one landed on his chest, blasting him into the ground. With a chuckle and a spin of my gun, I marched towards my opponent. Silver leapt up, rolled beneath my legs and swung at my back, striking directly on my Ƶ wound under my armor and making me flinch. This was followed up by him firing arrows of fire at the wound. With a growl, I rolled over, drawing my blade deflecting the fire arrows.

 ** _I am the knife in a gunfight!_**

My previous hinderance didn't go unnoticed, however. The youngster had gotten up from the ground with a cry, "Silver, keep hitting his back! He must have some sort of wound there from a previous battle!"

I let out a soft groan. That was no battle scar…

 ** _Evil left its mark…_**

Swings at my back. I performed a backflip, kicking back into the boy's chest and stabbing in between his legs. The ninja flinched, kicking upwards into my sword to knock it out of my hands. However, as the blade flew into the air, it suddenly performed a spin, as if the weapon itself was alive, slashing through Silver's mid-section as it returned to my palm. I whistled, lunging forwards and striking my opponent down to the dirt.

The Youngster's eyes bugged out, as I whipped around to face him. Dark clouds rolled over the moon, as the green flames and eyes that would haunt his life glittered in the darkness.

 ** _"So tell me…"  
"Are you afraid of the dark?"_**

I pounced, blade flashing in the darkness. The Youngster leapt back, drawing twin Sai and blocking my strike. This effort was rewarded by a punch, followed to several blasts to his face. I spun around as he rolled back upright, leaping into the night sky.

 ** _"RAKUKOUJIN!"_**

Gold leapt before me, grabbing my arm and interrupting my strike. I found myself eating dirt shortly thereafter, as the scarlet shinobi kicked my weapons away. The steel clattered across the battlefield, bounding into the bushes. It was just me and my bare fists.

He grabbed my wrists, and I kicked backwards into his thigh. This didn't aid my situation in any manner, though, as he suddenly rammed his knee into my back, and a loud crack was heard from my shoulders. Pain surged up my arms.

 ** _I feel it tearing me apart…_**

"Both of your shoulders are dislocated, Flare Grunt. You are clearly at a loss."

I grinned mischeviously as he let go, hammering him with an iron fist. The Synergy lines on my armor brightened, "Power Armor, remember?" From within, my suit shone a cyan green, the pain slowly dissipating; some sort of healing?

 ** _I feel the shadow in my heart…_**

Gold punched at my head, but I caught his fist, time slowing. A blue fist mark appeared on the back of his neck, and I punched. He fell down, as I ran for the bushes. My sword spun out from within the forest, coming back to rest in my palm once more.

"Let's finish this, Zygarde." I whispered, my eyes gleaming once more, _"It's literally like I can see you in slow motion."_

Silver and Joey rose, drawing their weapons. Gold pulled out his kunai once more. My sword was raised, a green flame that reflected my spirit illuminating the battlegrounds.

 ** _So tell me,  
Are you afraid of the dark?_**

 _What was to follow was sheer chaos. A mess of green and red energy, blue dash-kicks, and metal grinding against steel. I ducked under a slash, snatching a kunai from the air and forcing it into the wrist of the swordsman. He let out a cry of pain, tearing it out. This gave me time to pull a Sai out of the Youngster's belt and use the prongs to wrestle the blade from his weakened hands. I grabbed the hilt._

* * *

 _A surging red tinge overcame my vision. Blood-red lines of energy lit up on my otherwise green armor, like cracks of energy corrupting the plates that protected my body. The Katana burnt against my hand, yet I felt no pain. My wounds felt like they healed instantly. Millions of souls resounded in my head, like an entire army's power had been channeled into my body._

 _All hesitation I had earlier vanished._

 _I was **Invincible.**_

 ** _Corrupted Z-Slayer Armor  
_** ** _ΠΦΠζΔ?_** ** _% Forme_**

* * *

 _The leader gasped, "You- You can wield-!?"_

 _Ignoring his shock, I swung both swords before me, cutting through shuriken after shuriken. Another, longer katana swung at me, but in that instant, both of my blades glowed green, and I blocked the strike._

 _"J-Just who are you?!" Silver's jaw dropped, as I stabbed forwards with the broadsword in my left hand, spinning and plunging the katana in my right into his gut. My view became tainted with green, as I raised my blades once more, aimed at his head._

 ** _A loud pair of THWAKs sounded on my back. Something clattered to the ground._**

All of a sudden, a piercing, almost paralyzing pain surged through my body. I let out a scream, my green armor dissipating and the Z-sabre flickering wildly. A pain unlike any other surged through my body, as I hurled the red katana away. It spun through the air, falling to the ground with a loud sound.

The sounds of the

 _Lower your weapons, Z._ the familiar voice of the Z-Sabre spoke in my head.

 _You have been bested._

* * *

 ** _MISSION FAILED…?_**

* * *

Silver calmly approached me, snatching up his sword once more. I rolled over, reaching out for what had fallen from my back, but the lead ninja was swifter, kicking the end of the _Soul Sheath_ into the air catching it, "What is this? Some sort of…"

 _A surge of anger. I stood up, ignoring how my entire body ached._

 ** _"Team Rocket Grunts like you have no right to lay hands on the Soul Sheath!"_** I suddenly yelled, "I made a promise to a mother that I would deliver it to her son, the Hero of Johto… I can't let it be stolen away just like that…!"

The ninja glanced at the scabbard, then his partner's blade. He took another look between both, his jaw slowly falling open.

"So… So **_she_** gave it to you… In Kalos?!" the ninja slowly asked, turning over the weapon again and again.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

 _"She… She's **my mother…** "_ the ninja rose to his feet, looking into my eyes. Now, and only now that he had stopped beating the ever-loving crap out of me, could I properly see the ninja. At first, the night obscured his face, but his brown eyes shone just like mine. That grey cap… the red hoodie…

"Y-You're…" I began, in slow realization.

I never finished that sentence, because at that moment, a large van rammed into my body.

* * *

 _Joey whipped around, "What the heck, man?! He was just about to give important exposition and everything! The text was **BOLDED** AND ITALIC too! What was that for?!"_

 _No response, only a device that resembled a plunger attached to a rope flew out of the vehicle grappled on to the stone, pulling it into the vehicle and speeding off with a scratchy Meowth-like voice screaming, **"STEP ON IT!"**_

 _To this, the ninja could only stare, as crickets decided now would be a good time to sing the song of their people._

 _"…Welp, I'm checking Craigslist." Silver sighed, reaching for his smartphone._

* * *

I dragged myself to my feet, each muscle aching as I dragged myself upright, "You… You stole the stone!" The Youngster turned to face me angrily, "Yeah, well, YOU stole the stone, you mean Flare Grunt!"

"Okay, what makes you think I'm part of Team Flare, anyway?!" I snarled back.

"Oh, let's see! Demanding the stone back from fellow terrorist teams? Check! Red clothing and Kalosian companion? Double check! Kalosian Pokemon? Check, check, guilty verdict, court is adjourned!" the kid counted on his fingers, pouting as he finished, "Given those circuimstances, how can you **NOT** be a Flare Grunt, Mon amy?!"

 _…What._

"…That's not how it's pronounced." I folded my arms, ignoring the surges of pain that coursed through them as I did.

 **"SEE! ONLY A FLARE GRUNT WOULD BE THAT PICKY ABOUT HIS HOME LANGUAGE!"** Silver roared.

 ** _"WHAT?! THAT'S THE MOST… THE MOST MINDLESS TRAIN OF LOGIC EVER!"_** I screamed back. How did these guys even manage to steal the stone in the first place?! Maybe Go's comment about Team Rocket's competency wasn't too far off, then…

To this, the Youngster simply laughed, "Yeah! Go back to Kalos and get your ass kicked by those other guys! **_Zee_** , or whatever his name was… We don't want your types around here!"

Gold's eyebrow raised as his ward spoke these words, "…Joey, do you have a picture of this… this **_Zee?_** "

The boy nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a newspaper, "He's been all over the _Shinobi Sun_ recently! Though I guess you don't have much time to read through it…"

"Shut up… Hold on!"

Gold glanced at the paper. Then at my face. Then back at the paper. Then my face. About 5 rotations later, he let out a flat 'Oh', looking up at me.

"…It appears I may have made a mistake. This is a stain upon my honour!" the ninja spoke, placing a hand on his forehead, "I jeopardized my own mission, it seems, by pursuing you…"

"What the heck are you sayin'!? Hurry up and kick this guy's butt so we can apply for Mc-Dittos!" Joey excitedly pointed at an advertisement on the page the newspaper was open to, "Look, it pays well, and the benefits are great- Hang on. Hey, has anyone noticed how that guy we were just fighting looked a lot like Zee?"

"…Yes." The lead ninja spoke.

"Heck, he could win first-place in a lookalike contest, too." The Youngster commented, "Almost as if… Hey, wait. Guy, start a mission again!"

"Wha-" I stared, "I can't just start a mission when I'm already on a mission!"

"C'mon! Just make that a mission! Um… Your mission to start a mission!"

 _'This is sooo stupid.'_ I let out a long, drawn out sigh, before rolling my eyes, "Fine."

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!_**

* * *

 ** _MISSION COMPLETE!_**

* * *

Joey's jaw dropped, "No way… It's bolded with italics, and centred and everything, too… So that must mean…"

 _My Z-sabre gleamed, as I raised it skywards, "Was there a doubt? My name is **Edward** , but most people call me… **Flare Hunter Z."**_

The lead ninja approached me with a nod, "In which case … I bear the name **_Ethan._** _But my name in this conflict is… **Gold."** He motioned to his partners, "I am accompanied by **Joey Sazaki** , tamer of a powerful beast."_

 _"I bet there's no Pokemon in Johto sharper than this guy!" **Joey** grinned, "Hey, what's your number, by the way?"_

 _"…In addition, a single Team Rocket… admin, if you will, has escaped the clutches of the enemy and joined us on our quest for burning justice; the chosen one, **Silver Testa di Cazz-"** Gold paused, realizing the death glare his red-haired friend was giving him, "Um… His last name is not important!"_

 ** _Silver_** _drew his sword, spinning it in one hand, before clutching it in a reverse-hand grip, "I'm also the cameraman! This flim will make millions!"_

 ** _"Together, we are… NINJAGOLD!"_** **_Gold_** _cried out, as the trio stood before me, weapons drawn._

The night was silent, save for the crickets. I scratched the back of my head, "… So, you're not Team Rocket grunts?"

"We're as Team Rocket as you are Team Flare, Z." Gold held out a hand. I took it, shaking it, "Now, you claimed to have met… my mother?"

"Yes. She told me all about how you were the chosen one for the Soul Slayer, so skip that part. I haven't got all day." I cooly replied, "Her name is… Valerie, one of the Gym Leaders of Kalos. The Fairy-Type one, to be exact."

"…My mom is a Gym Leader…?" Gold's jaw dropped, quivering, "I…Wow, that's really something… I hope the mobs haven't been getting to her."

"Mobs? What mobs?"

The three stared at me incredulously, as I calmly scratched my arm.

"… You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Not particularly, no. What's going on?"

 _Silver let out a sigh, plunging his katana blade-down into the dirt, "It's a dark time for us in Johto. As a result of the previous Kanto League Champion's behaviours, trainers have been viewed as dangerous, as people to be hated." He looked up, red eyes burning in the illuminated light of the moon, "As a result, Trainers all over Johto are suffering from discrimination and unwarranted hatred. As for Gym Leaders…"_

 _His eyes shut, "… Well, you get the idea. As a result, we have sworn to restore honor to the name of the Trainer by beating the Johto league and unraveling the mystery of Team Rocket's scheme here."_

"What about Kalos, Z? I suppose with your strength, getting to her gym must have been easy-"

"…Not quite." I replied, "Kalos has been having a similar affair, but with Team Flare… and myself."

I explained to the trio what had happened, providing the cliffnotes of my mission to defeat Team Flare; the legend of Zygarde, the betrayal of the Hunters, Lysandre's scheme… When it was all over, Gold raised an eyebrow.

"So, my theory was correct. Team Flare does have connections with Team Rocket."

"Huh?"

The ninja pulled out a scroll, unrolling it on the ground, "I've heard from my sources that 100 grunts were eliminated during the incident last year. Back then, as Silver tells me, over 1015 grunts were working for Team Rocket. Now riddle me this; if you have 915 grunts in a land where involvement with Pokemon Training, even illegal, is heavily controlled and nobody wants to become involved with your 'Evil with Pokemon', how do we have THIS?!"

Gold pulled out a Team Rocket ID card from his bag. I squinted, "…Cr-"

"Not that part! The ID number! This is grunt # 2943! Since Team Rocket always numbers their grunts in numerical order, what with them being stupid with security and all that, how did at least an extra 2028 grunts suddenly become involved?"

"So my friends did some more digging, and... Here."

He pulled out another scroll from his bag, "This data was claimed from Team Flare and Plasma. Plasma had a force of over 1014. Flare? 814… But fluctuating. I soon noticed that some grunts were missing from the total of Team Flare, and…"

"Whoa! Hold it there." I rested a hand on my forehead, "So you mean to tell me Team Flare has… It has HOW MANY people?!"

"Of course, the numbers may be a bit skewed, but you need to understand the logic behind it. Z, I believe that Team Flare has been transferring their recruited grunts over here, to Johto." Gold calmly stated, rolling the scrolls back up, "Flare recruits them, the Rockets get them, and Plasma… Well, it does whatever it does."

"When did you get this data?" I asked, scratching the back of my head, "Plasma's manpower has fallen recently..."

"I didn't factor that in… There will be time to do the maths later." The ninja concluded, walking past me, "Now, about that ruby you want so badly…"

* * *

 ** _'…Where am I?'_**

 _Go stirred in the bushes, rubbing her temples. Last she remembered, she had unzipped her jacket and…_

 _"Ow… That'll teach me to try to be a smartass." She muttered to herself, pulling a flask of coffee from her bag and calmly pouring herself a cup. The scent of the brew wafted through the woods. Quietly, the programmer lifted the cup to her lips…_

 _A loud snapping sound caught her attention. Go twitched, spilling the brown liquid on her clothing, 'More enemies?!'_

 ** _"WHO DARES DRINK THAT BEVERAGE IN MY IMMEDIATE VICINITY?!"_** Joey roared, snapping down several shoots of bamboo. Go let out a yelp, caught unaware, "DON'T TAZE ME, BRO!"

Joey peered around, noticing the girl, who was now curled up in a ball and whimpering, "Excuse me! Person who looks like a female Z! Have you seen the Coffee drinker anywhere!?"

 _"Joey! Get back here!"_

The Youngster turned around, as Gold and I brushed through the bush. I had managed to recover my gun from nearby, and I tossed it to Go. She promptly raised the weapon at the ninja, eyes narrowed. Joey darted off into the forest.

"Go, calm down. We've worked out that they're friendly." I calmed her down, but she still kept her weapon trained on the ninja.

"How do we really know if they're friendly or if they're actually planning on betraying us at the last second?!" She hissed back, pulling me by her side, "I can't take that risk!"

"Missy, calm down. We mean you no ill-will now… Unless you give us reason to." The boy in the red jumper politely bowed. My partner looked him directly in his eyes, before lowering her weapon, "Alright, fine…"

The atmosphere was so tense, one could hear a penny drop.

Until Gold coughed, "That clothing is a little familiar. You a fan of Pokemon GO…?"

"Well… I DID work on that for a while." The programmer replied angrily, packing her muddy and slightly worse-for wear hood away, "Name's **Go.** **_Charlie 'Go' Willow!_** "

With that revelation, all three ninja gasped. Silver ran up, inspecting the hacker from every angle curiously, "P-Professor Willow was a teenage girl this whole t-time?! I knew those memes were onto something when they said he looked good!"

"Or rather… She?" Gold pointed out.

"…Sorry, I'm not the Professor. He's my Grandfather." The programmer flicked at her chestnut locks, "But that's the first time I've had somebody confuse me for him…"

I shrugged, walking by her side, "She's… somebody I've met during my journey. Her skills with hacking technology and analysis have proven helpful time and time again, and she's got a lot when it comes to physical skills as well."

The girl elbowed me aside, nodding, "I work out. A LOT."

A yelp came from another part of the woods, followed by a familiar scream of **_"INCENDIE!"_** and loud explosions of flame. I rolled my eyes, stepping aside as a large fireball plunged into the earth, leaving a crater.

Ryu stood, holding an overly buff Rattata in one hand in a choke hold. He held his flame sword in his free hand, poised to stab his opponent. I coughed, "Ryu, put that Rattata down."

 ** _"HE… INSULTED… MY… FUR!"_** the Braixen with the red headband roared in fury. I sighed.

"Just… Just let it slide."

Gold and Silver watched on with interest, as I bickered with the vulpine. They turned to Go, "Um… Does this happen often?"

"You should see what happens during bath-time." she sighed, scratching her head.

"Bad boy! Drop it! Drop it now!" I barked at the Braixen. Amazingly enough, he did!

… Then picked the rat up a few seconds later.

"There." The fox replied with a smirk. I let out a facepalm, "Young… Fox-man, you know what I mean! Drop that Rattata!"

"What can you do to stop me? WHAT CAN YOU DO TO-"

 ** _"RYU AUDITORE DE FRIENZE, YOU ARE NOT GETTING DINNER TONIGHT IF YOU DON'T DROP THAT POKEMON THIS SECOND!"_** I roared, green eyes flaring up. The cry echoed through the woods for the longest time, as all other noises died down.

Ryu whimpered, "O-Okay…" He gently placed the Rattata on the ground, before curling up into the fetal positon.

I turned to the rather shaken Gold, "This is Ryu, my Starter. He kinda does his own thing most of the time." When I turned back around, he was hugging my leg, sobbing "I'm sorry!" repeatedly.

"…Normally, he's not as temperamental as this." Go muttered.

The red-haired ninja blinked, "The Kitsune, or Z?"

"Both."

I dragged Ryu back to his feet, gently patting his back, "Anyway, did anyone catch the direction that the Stone was taken? I didn't see it, because I was kinda face-down on the ground then."

Gold let out a sigh, "It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, then I suppose the cuts and searing pain weren't caused by you either, then?"

"Yes, but you perpetrated the violence by- No wait, never mind." Joey paused, realizing his team attacked first, "Well, shoot. That aside, that stone is still a priority, soo… Superhero team up?"

I got a sudden urge to fist-bump Gold, and it seemed he did as well, and we did, with multicolored text saying ** _'TEAM UP!'_** appearing over the impact!

"…What was that?" Go queried.

"Ignore it. The Author's just venting his memes again." The ninja dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

…What?

* * *

The Team Rocket van sped away from the crime scene, the bright magenta/purple haired girl driving laughing all the way, "Hahaha! Did you see the looks on those faces when we just made off with this rock?! Priceless!"

The boy with purple hair agreed, "Indeed, my dear woman! We truly showed them the power of Team Rocket!" A Meowth with a translator headset let out a scratchy laugh, "Meowth, that's right!"

Their intriguing conversation was interrupted abruptly by a loud crash from the back of the vehicle. The driver flinched, the vehicle faltering for a few seconds before she muttered, "James, what's goin' on?!"

* * *

 ** _"Z! What did we just talk about?!"_** a voice sounded in my headset as I kicked my Skidoo's sides. Dirt and exhaust- Luckily, just ordinary CO2 this time- blasted into my face, as I rode up to the side of the vehicle.

"Gold, calm down. I've got this." I replied calmly, coming in close and kicking the vehicle again with a dash-kick.

 ** _"You're ruining the element of surprise!"_**

"Screw surprise! I'm taking them down!" came the reply, and yet another kick to the vehicle's side, "What I want to know is why this thing isn't stopping! I saw this in an anime once, so why isn't it working now?!"

* * *

 ** _"Wah! It's going loco!"_** a cat-like voice (No, I don't know how I figured that out.) howled from within the driver's cab. I grinned, now flinging my entire lower body out of the saddle of my steed and repeatedly dash-kicking the vehicle in the right of the rear-bumper.

Go and the others followed behind me, cruising along in the vehicle from earlier. The lead ninja let out a sigh, "…Acorn-hair, remedy the actions of your idiotic boyfriend." Go let out a gasp.

"W-Wha?! N-No, he's not my- Whatever made you assume that?!" Go quickly spat out, jolted from her near-sleep, "I-um… He's just my partner, a friend!"

"Who's a boy! Therefore, he's-" Silver promptly received a set of five across the face.

Meanwhile, I finally launched a final kick into the back of the vehicle, launching it into a spin. I grinned dumbly, "I guess watching all that Highway Patrol really paid off!"

 ** _"Yes, excellent disabling maneuver. However, that leaves us with the main truck itself."_**

I let out a yelp, pulling back hard on Epona's reins and skidding to a stop as the truck veered around on the dirt, skidding around to a stop. I hopped off the goat, returning her to her pokeball and drawing my sword, "Alright, prepare yourself!"

 ** _"Oh?"_** a voice came from the cabin, **_"Well, maybe you should PREPARE FOR-"_**

All of a sudden, Go leapt by my side, **_"Abandonnez maintenant ou sagement prendre son envol! Nous sommes les chasseurs de la ville de Lumière! Pour étendre notre aide à la situation la plus perdue! C'est pourquoi à travers les océans nous avons pris notre combat! Unir les héros dans les régions! Et protégez le monde de la dévastation ..."_**

 ** _"WE'RE THE FLARE HUNTERS! DROP THE STONE OR WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS…ers!"_** the programmer declared, raising a fist into the air with a cheesy grin.

There was silence for a few seconds. Go winked at me, still with a fist raised to the heavens, as Ryu breathed, **_"Damn right."_**

"Y-You can't just rip us off like that!" a blue-haired boy exclaimed, climbing out of the vehicle. A purple haired girl and a meowth followed, looking similarly annoyed, "Yeah, we copyrighted that and everything, Meow!"

My eye twitched, "…A talking cat?!"

Go ignored my comment, pulling out her gun, "Eh, figured I'd make a slogan to drum up business. Give us back that Ruby or I'll have to use force!" But to her threat, the grunts simply laughed.

"Oh, I think the only ones using force… Will be us!" the purple haired girl rasped, hurling some sort of metallic cube at Go. The hacker stared blankly at it.

"Wait, GET BACK!" Gold screamed. But it was in vain.

A massive holographic rectangle appeared around Go, trapping her within. She glanced around, "Force field? Really? I don't think…" she reached for the side, before letting out a sudden cry of pain and falling back.

"No, an ELECTRIFIED hard-light field! This box is also slowly shrinking as well, so over time, you'll be crushed or shocked in between!" the Meowth cackled, "It was given as a little present from the higher-ups in Kalo-"

The blue-haired boy clamped his hand over the Pokemon's mouth, "Anyhow, you take one step and Jessie here shrinks the box and kills your friend!" The girl held up a small controller, twisting a dial and dilating the cell.

The programmer inside the box growled, "Aw, I always knew mimes would be the death of me!"

"SHUT UP, PRISONER!"

My eyes glowed with green fire, "You… You would go this far for that stone?! You **BASTARDS!** Let go of her right this instant!" Gold walked up to my side, shaking his head sadly.

"Z, I don't think you should do that." The ninja spoke, his brown eyes examining his enemies, "When one of your opponents have your own's lives on the line, they have no hesitation to end it, even as leverage against you! The best thing to do is to wait and try to reason it out with the-"

 _Something snapped within me._

 ** _"I don't have time for this."_**

 ** _In an instant, I was before the girl who was threatening Go. She calmly twisted the dial, until I grabbed her by the throat._**

 ** _"W-WHAT ARE YOU-" a voice screamed behind me. I ignored it, twisting the enemy's neck._**

 ** _"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN STONE ALREADY!"_** _I screamed, wringing the flesh with my armored hands. The girl choked, "Idiot… If I die, then who's going to save your little-"_

 _My eyes gathered steel. I planted my boot into her face, firing up the boosters and burning most of her ponytail off. I listened to her screams of pain._

 _And I savored every second._

 ** _"We'll just see who snaps first."_**

 _A gunshot.I flicked my wrist, hurling the enemy aside and whipping around to face theboy, who held a revolver. I let out a predatory grin, shooting out a fist into his gut and slamming him into a tree. The weapon fell to the ground,clanking aside in the night._

 ** _"W-What?! Hey, heroes aren't supposed to do that!"_** _the Meowth whimpered. I turned to face it, and it froze. My face was as serious as ever._

 ** _"That's where you're wrong."_**

 ** _I jammed my sword into him, and he screamed. I rotated the sword slowly, increasing the pressure. As the look of terror widened on his face, I leaned in to give him a little message._**

 ** _"I'm a terrorist." I hissed._**

 ** _With another kick, he smashed into a tree, this time with a crack that signified the fracturing of bone._**

 _Several clicks behind me. I spun around, snatching a stone off the ground and hurling it at the girl, who was attempting to take control of the force-field. She threatened the mission. If Go died, I couldn't complete the mission. She was threatening Go._

 _N-No! Go does not have any relevance to the mission at hand! I just need to interrogate the enemy! Love cannot…_

 ** _LOVE CANNOT EXIST IN WAR. SHE IS INSIGNIFICANT._**

 _"YOU DARE THREATEN ME?!" Fury overcame me._

 ** _BUT THEN WHY DO YOU FEEL THIS WAY?_**

 _"YOU BASTARDS!" Tearing steel. Breaking bones. The look of terror._

 ** _THE MISSION IS ALL THAT MATTERS._**

 _"DIE!" Gunshots, plasma and ballistic. A fist. The crash of swords against my arm._

 ** _GO IS NEEDED FOR THE MISSION. NOT LOVE._**

 _"Z…ou….ar...n't…is...'t like…!" a scream. I don't know where from. Hands breaking arms._

 ** _SAVE KALOS. GO IS NOT… GO IS…_**

 _"DROP THE GUN NOW!" A roar of rage. Green flames. Flashes of guns. Coins scattering._

 ** _YOU DON'TNEEDNEEDHERYOUDON'T NEEDMISSIONNEEDCOMPLETESTARTMISSION KILLTHEMALLKILLTHEBASTARDSKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL ZYGARDEMISSIONLYSANDREWILLOW MISSION ZTHEMISSION REMEMBERTHEMISSIONSAVE_**

 ** _SAVE…HER_**

 ** _…Save her. I need her._**

 ** _I love her._**

* * *

The world grew clear again, as I looked down at the chaos that had unfolded around me. The Team Rocket grunts lay around me, red splatters staining the ground. My sword impaled the boy, his revolver shattered into its component parts. The handle of the gun was bloodstained, probably after I used it to pistol-whip somebody. The Meowth was on the ground, non-fatal bullet wounds scarring his body. I let out a soft gasp for breath, realizing all their limbs were bent the wrong way, broken.

And behind me, everyone was watching, mouths wide open in shock.

Go lowered her Pokepad, the force-field around her disappearing. The look on her face wasn't relief, nor pain.

It was _shock._

"Z… Did you just…"

I let out a shrug.

"Non-lethals. Those jerks will recover in a few weeks, maybe less with advanced tech." came the reply. Go's eyes widened, looking me over like I was some sort of madman. Ignoring this, I continued, "The mission awaits. Let's keep going."

 **"…ARE YOU BLIND?!"**

 _She punched me._

"Z… You just brutally beat up three Team Rocket Grunts for absolutely next-to no reason!" Joey let out the whimper, "You had no reason to do that! They didn't even threaten us!" Silver nodded, pulling out his sword, "They use that thing all the time! You can just cut your way out with a Synergy blade! I was going to tell you that, but… But you just…"

Gold didn't speak, only giving me a disapproving glare.

I opened my mouth to argue back, but Go harshly growled, "What's going on in your head?! When you started this journey, you were hesitant to fight! Now look at what happened!"

"…The mission-"

"What about it?!" the ninja in red finally yelled, "You go ahead and jeopardize the raid. You brutally beat up and break your enemies! Then you have the gall to keep talking about your mission?!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!" I yelled back, furious, "This is a **WAR** , **_Ethan_**! War has no place for ethics! It has no place for politeness! Wars are won by he who strikes first. It's not about the ethnicity, nor about where you strike the belt! The world's going to end if I don't fight! War may be feudal for you ninja, but for me…"

 ** _"War… has changed."_**

For the longest time, nobody spoke.

"Then I guess you're just a terrorist too." My partner turned away, walking off into the trees.

 _I said no more after that._

* * *

 _Gold climbed into the back of the truck, digging around the crates. He let out a frustrated sigh, kicking a crate._

 _"Empty. This was a decoy."_

 _A loud whirring sound; a helicopter. It flew overhead, travelling back to the mansion in the direction we had come from. Silver let out a grumble._

 _"He let them get away, Gold. How could we have fallen for him so easily?!"_

I was in hearing distance, crouched behind a tree. My sword lay by my side, tip stabbed into the earth. I was terrified.

Of myself.

I had just lost it… I flipped out, then I yelled at the people whose trust I was supposed to be earning… This wasn't me. I shouldn't have done it.

 ** _Yet you did._**

I did. I pistol whipped, then shot a Meowth. Three Team Rocket Grunts now lay on the side of the road, with Joey administering first-aid to them. Nearby, the ninja were discussing their next plan of action, and Go…

Go was by the other side of the road, crouched behind another tree. I could hear her tinkering with her devices, so she must have been trying to-

 _A sob._

 _I peered out from behind the tree, spotting my chestnut-haired partner… crying. Both her palms covered her eyes, but tears still flowed. A river of sadness glittered in the moonlight._

 _It was in that instant I realized my own eyes were wet._

 ** _"Gold… What should I do?"_** _I sobbed freely, addressing the ninja. He paused from his planning and scheming, and turned to face me. His voice was raspy, emotionless and angry when he spoke. Each word was barked out at me, just like some sort of order._

 _"Wh-What the hell do you want me to do?!" the ninja roared, "You want me to act like your conscience, Z?! You want me to provide some damn sagely advice?! **WELL GUESS WHAT!** I'm not!"_

 _I let out a choked argument, but he cut me off, continuing with his outburst, "You can keep **WAITING** and **WAITING** for that magical event where you wake up, everything's fine, the sun's shining down on you and everything's just **DANDY** , but you might as well be waiting forever, because unless you decide to get off your armoured butt and decide to change how you act, **nobody can help you!** "_

 _Those last words echoed in the woods for the longest time._

 _"H-How can you say something like that!" I shot back, tears streaming from my eyes, "I was tortured by Team Flare, one of my friends betrayed me and started a war to try to kill me, and the world's going to end if I don't fight !"_

 _The Johtoese trainer paused, turning to face me, "Torture is not an excuse to lose your standards! I just fight because **it's the right thing to do!** "_

 _"Unlike you." He spat._

 _When Gold spoke, a memory flashed through my head._

 ** _'I don't think of myself as a hero. I have only always fought for those I believe in.'_**

 _The words that I had spoken to Shauna so many weeks earlier had returned to bite me in the ass. I had only just started out back then, but… I guess Go was right. Recently, I had been 'resting' too much on my scars. I forgot why I fought._

 _During the time between my first battle to now, I had grown cocky, believing that my form of justice was absolute; my view was always right, the enemy's always wrong. I had taken it too far with this 'battle'-_

 _It was no battle; Just me beating up two random people and a cat on the side of the road._

 _-I had taken it too far. I'd fallen from what I first conceived a Flare Hunter to be. I'd broken away from the rules._

I bowed to Gold sincerely, "Gold… **_I'm sorry._** I know my apology probably means nothing, but… Please forgive me! A lot has happened recently!"

"... I'll lead, you follow." The boy spoke after a brief silence, his face as stoic and focused as ever. I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You're in **_my_ ** region now. Therefore, you should obey my orders." He replied, pacing around me, "It doesn't matter what kinds of skills you if employ it in the wrong areas, such as jumping in to assault instead of using stealth and your arsenal to surprise your enemies. In Kalos, strategy may work on whom you face, but…"

He pointed to the black belt tied around his waist, "This belt doesn't say France."

Joey started at this statement, whipping around in surprise, "Gold, don't you dare give him a-"

 ** _"Prove yourself worthy, student, or only will death cleanse this dishonor from your name!"_** _Gold declared, handing me a wooden katana._

"-Katana. Z, don't take that, please. He does that almost every day."

I rolled my eyes, "I really only need one sword, anyway." The ninja let out a grumble, tucking the Katana away, "Prove yourself worthy of my trust, Z."

With a salute, I nodded, "Y-Yes Sir!"

All of a sudden, Gold slapped me over the head. I winced, falling back onto the gravel path, "Hey! What was-"

 ** _"Lesson one! Treat your elders with respect! Bow when you acknowledge my orders!"_** he spoke, turning around to leave once more, **_"This isn't the military, boy!"_**

"B-But we're the same age! If anything, I'm older than you!"

He whipped back around, shooting a glare at me, "Then start acting like it."

With those words, he hopped up into the cabin of the nearby truck. Silver walked past my fallen body to climb into the cabin, kicking me aside as he strode past. I slid across the gravel, falling into a nearby ditch.

 _'…This is how it's going to be, eh…'_ I grumbled internally, looking up from the dirt.

 _Unknown to me, somebody else watched with wide amber eyes from the forest._

 _"…Whose side am I supposed to be on?"_

* * *

 _"Gold-Sempai, what do you mean I can't get into the shotgun seat?" Silver asked his leader, "I mean, is my navigation really that-"_

 _"There's a time and place for everything. Currently, I require somebody helpful with me up here for the current situation; somebody with first-hand experience with Team Flare."_

 _"Oh. Shall I drag Z out of the ditch-"_

 _"Let those below us know their place. This cab is for the helpful people. The slightly-less-but-still-just-as-appreciated people ride in the cargo hold." The ninja responded, pointing behind him at the back of the truck, "No, get the girl over here."_

 _Silver stared, before shrugging, "Whatever you say, Gold. But now that I think about it… Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on Z?"_

 _"I don't take orders from a maniac who suddenly loses it and breaks all the limbs of his opponents. Unless you want to lose your position on this team, you should agree so." The ninja checked the keys in the ignition, "Now, hurry up and bring her to me!"_

 _The red-haired boy turned away from Gold, letting out a sigh._

 ** _'I doubt she'd want to see you…'_**

* * *

"There you go. I've called an ambulance here, and they'll be arriving any second now. I'd suggest trying not to move too far." Joey spoke to the half-conscious Team Rocket grunt on the ground before him, wrapped in multiple bandages.

"Thanks for the help, man. Much appreciated." The grunt slurred, before slumping over. Joey tossed a small card onto his body.

"Anyway, take this official Ninja Gold business card. If you ever need to get your ass kicked again, preferably in a less-violent manner than the big French moron here, _we'll find you._ " The youngster hissed threateningly, before turning to leave-

 _"Hey."_ I spoke in a depressed voice.

 ** _"AAAAAAGH! HE CAME BACK TO FINISH THE JOB! GET BACK, YOU MANIAC!"_** the kid screamed melodramatically. I let out a sigh, "You're only half-faking that."

"Okay, fine, maybe I am, but the point still stands." He folded his arms, glaring at me, "You overstepped the lines. You gotta pay the price."

"…I know…" I sobbed quietly, sitting by his side. Joey crouched next to me, looking at the starry night sky.

"…Gold's a bit bossy." The Youngster quietly admitted, "I know it may seem unfair, but he's only trying to keep it together. He's under a lot of stress, what with having to protect Johto from all the threats that may arise."

"We're not so different, then."

"True, true… Hey, Z? Do you and Go… Do you… like each other?"

 _This question echoed in my head for the longest time. Once again, that question had arose, even in another region, asked by a young child._

"…Yeah. I guess that's why I flipped out."

The Youngster rubbed his chin, "…They were harming your girl, and you couldn't help it?"

 _The mask fell away. The mask of me acting like the hero I was supposed to be._

"…If she died… If she was captured ** _… I'd break down any obstacles to get her back._** " I softly spoke, "I… I…"

 _"Don't worry; I understand."_

 _The Rattata trainer smiled, resting his head on his palms, "C-Can you keep a secret? Gold doesn't even know this, but…"_

He removed his cap, a mess of brown hair flopping out. A single dreadlock hung down from the top of his head, but I ignored it, as the Youngster reached inside his blue baseball cap and removed a small metal object from between the seams.

"I also really like somebody… Her name… Well, I'm not going to say." He chuckled, opening the small object in his hands. I realized it was a basic locket, about the size of a postage stamp. Inside was a small packet of white powder, but Joey gently placed it aside, "That's chloroform. Can't be too careful."

Inside was a picture of a girl with blue hair, a white coat… I couldn't make out any other features, as Joey quietly tucked it back away, packing the chemicals back over the image, "I really like her too, but… I can't imagine fighting for her. Mainly because she's a lawyer, so it'd be really awkward, but…"

His brown eyes reflected the moonlight from above, "You actually went that far when your friend was threatened? I don't even know if Gold himself would do that for me!"

"…Why not?" I asked, as a cool night breeze blew through my hair. Joey replaced his cap.

"Gold is so frustrating sometimes! Sometimes, he just thinks he's ALWAYS right, and any other opinions are 'wrong' or he plain doesn't care about them! He thinks we can handle ourselves just fine, thus explaining the whole thing with him not wanting to rescue me. He thinks I can just break out from wherever I am, no matter what kind of security there is, when I can't do things alone! And…"

He let out a huff.

"He only really listens to those more powerful than him. He used to take my opinions into account, but with Silver, and Team Rocket… I'm just a pawn in his massive game of chess."

"A willing pawn."

"Yes… but at the same time, he's not willing to go out of his way to step into our shoes that much." The Youngster stood up, looking up to the moon, "Like he's only got… one perspective that does not change."

I placed an arm around his shoulder, the tears I had shed beginning to dry.

"…So, please. Just go with his orders. I don't think anyone can make him think otherwise."

* * *

 _Gold approached Go, "Go, can you help me with something? I need information about the enemies ahead."_

 _"I'm not telling you." The hacker responded firmly, turning away. The red-haired ninja standing behind her grumbled, "She's been resisting all this time. I don't even think she wants to help us at all…"_

 _"Stop talking like I'm some sort of device to be used!" the girl responded, making Silver jump, "Can't you see what you're doing?!"_

 _The ninja in red approached her, drawing a kunai, "So, you condone the actions of your **'Boyfriend'**? Randomly bursting out and beating up grunts on the side of the road?"_

 _"…I'm not condoning any of his actions. I hate violence as much as you do." She turned about angrily, "But I don't condone yours either! I understand the hatred of such actions, but I can't believe how you just order your partners around like pieces, as if you're trying to attain some sort of goal they aren't!"_

 _"Look here! I do all I can to protect-"_

 _"Then maybe try to understand how your allies feel before barking orders." Go growled, turning back around to face the ninja. Her eyes burned with amber flame when she spoke, reflecting the hurt in them, "If you're the Chosen one of the Soul Slayer, then I think maybe I'll just LET the world be destroyed."_

 _She left for the truck, "I'll wait."_

 _Silver's jaw had fallen wide open, as did Gold's. But the latter simply closed it again with a grin._

 _"Hey, it worked."_

 _The red-haired ninja face-palmed._

* * *

"This tea smells really different to what we have here in Johto!" Joey commented, taking another sip of my flask of Skidoo Tea, "What's it made of?"

Epona looked at me, and I gently patted her back, "Well, I have to shear Epona here every now and again, and it'd be a waste if all the leaves just went to the compost, so my grandfather used them to make tea, just as his father before him. And his father. And-" This was the point I realized I was rambling on, "-It's really old."

"Skidoo Tea? I haven't heard of that one. I mean, we have Bayleef Tea, Green Tea, Black Tea, the illegal Cocaine Tea, oh! And who could ever forget **NINJA TEA?!** " the Youngster spoke excitedly, "I love Ninja Tea!"

"…Do you ninja have things for everything?" I shuddered at the mention of Ninja.

"Oh, lots! Like-" Joey paused, glaring at me. I blinked, "W-What?"

"Are you trying to…"

 _'Oh Arceus Okay Z don't panic, don't panic, he's asking a simple question, not threatening to beat you up but I should go for the legs first yes, the legs seem-WAIT NO he hasn't threatened me yet I should be fine, crapcrapcrap I'm fighting a ninja again he's a small one **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** '_

"…Become a ninja? Because from what Gold tells me, it takes years of training and preparation."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, but I can't tell you about the Ninja Society's Economics either. That's for ninja only." He shrugged, "It's rule number 12."

"…Can you tell me rule number one, then?"

The Youngster scratched the back of his head in thought, "It was… um… You don't talk about the Ninja Rules."

I let out a laugh, "Wait, seriously?"

"No. What, you think I can just tell you that, **_Baka?_** "

A few seconds passed. A leaf blew in the wind behind us.

"…What's 'Baka' mean?" I asked. Joey clamped a hand over his mouth, attempting to stifle laughter and failing horribly. He rolled on the ground, sending out his Rattata and choking out to the Normal-type, "He… He doesn't know… What Baka is…!"

"…Um… Should I?"

Joey popped back upright, biting his lip, "Well, you see… Baka means… it means… _'Skilled Rival'_."

(A.N. Read: **_Idiot_** )

Proudly, I put my hands on my hips, "Really, you honestly think that about me?!"

Joey grinned, "Y-Yeah! I do!"

 ** _"Joey! Get the baka back here! We ride for the mansion!"_** Gold's voice floated through the bamboo. The Youngster drooped, "Aww… Z, c'mon. Let's head back to the van. Maybe you'll be able to redeem yourself in the next mission!" I nodded, brightening up a bit.

He got to his feet, holding my hand and helping me up to mine. We recalled our Pokemon.

The young boy- no, Ninja with the Rattata was potentially the third friendly person I'd met during the mission in Johto. There was something about his innocence that made him more relatable…

 _Could he have been another civilian who was dragged into this conflict? Or was it just me?_

"Oh, wait! Before we go, can you do the Mission Start thing again?" the trainer suddenly asked, his eyes glittering, "I want to use it as my ringtone!"

I shrugged. Might as well.

* * *

 ** _MISSION START!  
"YEEEEAAAAH!"_**

* * *

 _The Team Rocket van sped down the gravel path, the hum of the engines contrasting with the rustling of the leaves. Three ninja, two Flare Hunters and a unified goal; to retrieve the stone. However, each side had different means. Despite standing for the same ends, the journey would be different._

 _Gold gritted his teeth as he turned to glare at the programmer sitting by his side, "Can you at least provide me on information on Team Flare?"_

 _"No."_

 _"The weapons they use?!"_

 _"No."_

 _"At least their names! Give me the enemy's name!"_

 _A black-gloved fist. Gold instinctively blocked the punch, "Do you want to die in a car-crash?! Don't punch me!"_

 _"I tell you once more, no." Go spoke in a monotone, turning away from Gold grumpily, "You keep pushing, and the only thing you'll get is a charge shot to your annoying pie-hole of a face! And I'm beginning to consider switching off the stun…"_

 _"So, that's how you are?! Just like your violent Boyfriend, you'd beat somebody up for no reason?"_

 _"And you? You order people around like you're the leader of something them! You need to place yourself in their shoes, to tell how they'd react in each situation!" Go spoke. The ninja scoffed, throwing her fist off him and jamming the accelerator._

 _"Fix your problems before you judge others. I want Z to hand you all his weapons and technology until I deem him fit enough to receive them back." The ninja murmured, veering to the left to avoid a fallen tree._

 _"W-What?! But he'd be practically useless!" Go gasped, "You don't want to-"_

 _"Oh, I do. Somebody's going to have to put that man in his place, and that somebody is going to be me. I swear I won't rest until I have tamed that Rattata!" Gold's eyes burned with determination, "So, are you going to take them, or shall I have to?"_

 _Go closed her eyes silently, as the vehicle drove on into the night._

* * *

I turned to face Silver, who was just staring out into space silently, "So… Joey told me some things, and…"

The Red-haired ninja turned to face me with a grin. It wasn't a grim grin, nor a joyful grin, just somewhere in between, "Oh, you. Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Are you going to apologize? Because I don't think-"

The Youngster sitting by his side placed a hand on Silver's shoulder, "He's got a lot of resilience. I'm sure he's deeply sorry for what he did."

Silver eyed me suspiciously, before nodding with uncertainty, "Well, I dunno! What if he breaks out again? We can't afford liabilities on an operation like this, you know!"

"Look here. I swear on my sword that I won't lose it like that again throughout the rest of my mission here." I explained. Silver was older, less forgiving than the younger Joey. As a result, convincing him that I wanted to form an alliance would be harder.

"…Sure. I don't really care. I just want to find out what happened to Dad." Silver shut his eyes in thought, running a hand through scarlet locks.

"Oh? Did Team Rocket do something to him?"

Silver looked around shyly, pointing out the red R on his jacket, "Well… You see… I'm kinda…" He muttered something under his breath.

"… The what?" I asked.

" ** _The Son of Giovanni._** He's the leader of Team Rocket." He whispered again nervously.

 _The offspring of a terrorist leader again? Is this a coincidence, or am I fated to meet up with connections to every mafia leader in the world?_

I rubbed my chin, "So this war must be pretty taxing on you, huh? I was a Plasma Grunt myself once."

Joey and Silver turned to face me, "Wait, seriously?! You mean the jerks who 'liberate' Pokemon from the trainers who raised them?"

"Yeah. Sounds good, until you realize what that involves." I sighed, pulling out the Plasma Pendant, "That's where I learnt how to fight."

"Your sword skills?"

"No. Just standard CQC, the same as any other grunt you would see." I muttered, scratching the back of my head, "Odd that I would end up with a sword in the end. I was thrown out of that kind of training because it was too heavy for me."

Silver rested his head on a hand, "We have been receiving many reports about those guys. Are they really that obsessed with armor and swords in an era where one can be killed with firearms all too quickly?"

"You use a katana and dress like ninja."

"…Fair point." The red-haired ninja shrugged, "I just don't understand it."

For a while, the vehicle was silent. Then I grinned, "Emma would really hit it off well with you."

"Emma? Who's she?"

"A cyborg clone of Go's grandfather's wife who has power armor with extremely advanced camoflague technology."

The boy in the yellow T-shirt turned to look at me, "…What?"

"It's a long story, you see. It started in the year 1985…"

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, the vehicle swerved to a stop on a hill overlooking the mansion. Gold had climbed out of the truck, turning to face me, "Z. Drop your weapons and hand them to me, including your sword. I shall lead this mission myself."

I turned to look at Go, who sadly sighed. When I looked back at Gold, I shook my head, "No thanks. I thin-"

"Then I'll cut your limbs off so that you can't use them! Drop your weapons or I'll be forced to do so." He barked at me. I let out a long sigh, dropping my gun and equiptment. I unclipped the sword from my waist, tossing it to the ground…

Only to find it was attached to my palm. I shook my hand, attempting to throw the legendary weapon off, "Um… Slight technical mishap."

"Fine. I'll start by slicing off your hand." Gold growled.

The blade suddenly unstuck itself, clanking to the ground. The ninja clad in red nodded, "Alright, good. I'll just take this!" He stooped down, collecting each one and tucking them away into… thin air? Another ninja trick?

"Anyway, here's the plan; I shall sneak in through the window alone, then Joey and Silver will follow from behind in this window." He pulled out a map, unrolling It and pointing out a window at the end of a corridor, "We shall capture our enemies through a pincer attack, then we interrogate one for the ruby's location."

"…And me? What do we do?" I asked, as Go stepped around to my side. The lead ninja placed a hand on his chin in thought...

 ** _"Stay. Good boy."_** He ordered, pointing on the ground before sprinting away into the woods.

Go and my jaw dropped at the same time. Silver and Joey watched their leader run off, shrugged, and darted off themselves, leaving us behind.

I turned to face my partner after a while, "Looks like we'll just wait."

We sat down. The sounds of the woods sang out for the longest time.

"…Z… Do you think of me as just an object?" she finally spoke, taking a seat on the side of the van, "Because Gold… he just…" With a grunt, she snatched up a large stone off the ground, hurling it into a nearby tree and watching it shatter into millons of shards.

"I don't know what to believe, Go." I replied, prodding at the ground with my hands, "I see you as a friend. A really good friend, in fact… But when I fought earlier…"

"Yeah. I can understand why Gold would be mad at you, too. These Johtoese have their moral standards, that of which you breached. Now that I think about it, you were roaring something while you were fighting." She looked directly into my eyes, her face masking whatever emotions she held from me.

"…What?"

"You were focused… Focused on the mission and completing it. But at the same time, you also yelled that… I was important to you. To you and the mission." Go closed her eyes sadly, "I… I thought you were joking all those times you said…"

The breeze blew through my brown hair, as I removed the cap from my head. As I did, single raindrop, a tear from the heavens, splashed onto my head.

 _"Whoever gave you that assumption?"_ I quietly asked the programmer, shuffling slightly closer to her. She shivered slightly, but didn't flinch away when I wrapped an arm over her shoulder, turning to face the girl, "I was actually trying to decide myself."

"Between saving me and interrogating the Rocket Grunts?" she whispered.

"… It's not your fault, Go!" I suddenly broke down, sobbing on her shoulder. The hacker looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but simply held onto me tighter, rubbing my back with her gloved hands.

"W-When I saw them trap you… I just lost it." I cried into her shoulder, tears mixing with rainwater as a downpour descended from above, "You- You're… I- I just…"

 _A brief second of silence, broken only by the pitter-patter of water around us and the thumps they made as they struck bamboo._

 _Then, a warm sensation on my forehead. A bright bathed around us, as the raindrops stopped falling._

 ** _"I know."_** _Came the calm voice of Charlie. With one arm, she pushed me upright, and now, I could see her face at last. It too was stained in tears, the cheeks flushed a soft scarlet, **"I… I need you too."** _

_I looked around us, realizing that a large hard-light shield surrounded us. I gently reached for a wall of the shield, and when my flesh touched the side, it simply felt like touching glass- just like a regular energy plate._

 _"It really is beautiful… When it's not trying to kill you, that is." The girl crawled to my side, sitting cross-legged next to me. In her hands, she held the exact same energy cube that had caused me to lash out earlier, "I reprogrammed their shield and helped myself to that wench's remote earlier. We can use this to keep dry for now; a real boon for camping."_

 _"G-Go?"_

 _She reached out and placed a hand on mine, "We're the last hopes for Kalos; you, me, X and Y. Emma, Aile, Prarie, Gramps… Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. You are not alone, Z, especially with all of us here to aid you. And in my honest opinion…"_

 _A lightning bolt struck in the distance, the sound of the strike ringing out moments later._

 _"You're the most determined man I know." The hacker beamed. She reached into her bag, pulling out a small handkerchief and dabbing at my tears, gently wiping each off, "I'm convinced you'd never do anything like beating up somebody for fun. You were tortured by Lysandre for that exact purpose, and I don't see you trying to decimate the world any time soon with ancient superweaponry!"_

 _"T…That doesn't… That doesn't justify my actions!" I hiccupped, as Go pulled me into her embrace._

 _"No. No it doesn't. But everyone loses it sometimes, especially in a situation like ours." She quietly spoke, "Gramps once told me about a childhood friend he knew. He lost it as well after losing a battle, and ran off. Gramps and his other friend spent an entire night searching for him, only to find him beneath a tree, crying to himself."_

 _"…He had forgotten all about those by his side. He was blaming the world for his mistakes. He lost it too. But when my gramps spoke to him later he said this…"_

* * *

 ** _Decades ago, Viridian Forest._**

 ** _"Do you honestly think you're going to win every battle?"_** _the future professor told the boy in the blue vest holding the feather as he sat on the dirt. He glanced away, eyes shut, **"…It's the times we lose that we truly find out what a trainer's made of."**_

* * *

 _"…What am I made of?" I asked her quietly._

 _"Who knows?" Go questioned with a grin, pulling me in, "That's something I can't answer."_

 _The rain continued to fall, but beneath our energy shield, we simply sat, enjoying each other's company. For an instant, one could forget that we were in a foreign land, trapped by a madman's superweapon._

 _For an instant, it was just her and me._

* * *

 _Gold ghosted down the hallways, his shuriken at the ready. He ducked behind a corner, eyes trained on two black-armored grunts around the corner. They wore the usual Hunter armor, from what I could tell from his description of the grunts later, but had beam knives hanging off their waist._

 _'Okay, I'll just need to make this swift.' The ninja raised his arm, preparing to throw his weapon, 'Justice… Justice shall be swift, as will I!'_

 _He brought his arm into the hallway…_

 ** _"Ninja a vu!"_** came the sudden cry. The ninja's eyes bugged out, "Wait, wha-?!"

"L'un des nôtres?" the second grunt asked, as red laser sights trained on the shinobi's extremity. His companion barked a reply, charging up his weapon, "Bien sûr que non! Il porte du rouge!"

"...Attends, quoi?"

"Vis ça! **_Attrape le!_** "

Plasma shots sounded through the hallway, as the red shinobi let out a yelp, dodging plasma shots one after another, "You also bear weapons similar to Z?! Not to mention your strange foreign tongue… Ever heard of subs?!"

 ** _"Toutes les unites! Tirer!"_**

All of a sudden, five more Team Rocket/Flare Grunts leapt in from the ceiling, even the familiar figure of Team Rocket Ninja armed with laser knives and shuriken. Gold turned around, hurling his shuriken around him.

 _They bounced uselessly off the armor plating, landing on the floor with a sad 'tink'. Gold's eyes grew wide in shock._

 ** _"Tawagoto!"_**

* * *

Joey and Silver ran down the hallways, the sound of loud thumping music masking their footsteps as they slipped through the security, unseen to the camera. They finally slid around to duck under a table as a guard marched past, plasma cannon at the ready.

The Youngster sent out his Rattata, pulling out his radio, "Gold, report. Have you managed to infiltrate the other end yet?"

* * *

 ** _"Little busy now! Call back later!"_** _the leader yelled back in reply, avoiding gunfire as his Pokemon breathed fire on the surroundings. A grunt lunged at him, but the ninja snatched up his knife off his belt, hurling it into the chest of another. He kicked away his attacker, whipping around to face his wounded opponent._

 _The speared grunt let out a laugh, tearing the weapon from his breastplate and pulling out his own blade. Gold gulped, **"Much later!"**_

* * *

The red-haired son of the mafia leader gulped, "He's pinned down… I sure hope he'll pull through..." He slipped out from under the table, pressing himself against the wall and continuing to sneak around. Joey and Rattata followed, walking around the corner…

A red grid of light shone over them. Silver gulped, "W-What is this?! Some sort of scanner?!" Don't move, Silver. They can't see you if you don't move.

 ** _"Arrêtez!"_**

 ** _"Lâche tes armes!"_**

 ** _"Déclaration française générique!"_**

Too little, too late. The other two grunts stared at their Generic compatriot, before shrugging and training their weapons on the ninja, **"TOI! NE DOIT PAS! PASSER!"**

It seemed there was only one option left for the ninja.

 ** _"RUUUUUNNN, JOEY!"_** Silver screamed, as the sounds of plasma echoed throughout the hallway. Joey grinned mischeviously, drawing his nunchucks, "No! Joey Sazaki never backs down from battle! How else did you think Rattata got so buff?!"

The Normal-type flexed at this point, its gloriously sculpted abs and magnificent six-pack showing.

Three red-dot sights locked onto the rat, before three fully charged shots put its lights out. Joey whipped around to face his enemies, who were training their weapons on him next.

"…Primarily because I could never find the 'Run' button."

Stun rounds echoed through the hallway.

* * *

 _Running._

 _Silver ran, sword drawn, as five more enemies leapt down from the ceiling and landed before him. His red blade phased through armor, slashing down each and every enemy in his path. He snatched up a gun, twisting it around in its user's arm and opening fire on the grunts, before hurling it aside and stabbing forwards in a dance of sword and fist._

 _A smoke bomb hit the floor, and the ninja mde his escape into the nearest open door; a break room._

The red-haired shinobi rubbed his forehead, looking around. A half-eaten croissant lay on the table sadly, the one consuming it presumably a Grunt. What concerned Silver was the papers it was placed upon; a map of the building. He approached the map, reaching for a camera on his belt.

 _'Wait, I know this cliché.'_ The ninja realized, whipping around, _'I'd lean in, take the photo, turn around grinning to myself, and bump face-first into an enemy! I'm not falling for something that silly!'_

A few seconds passed. The ninja let out a low growl, pulling out his legendary blade.

"…Well, that was-" his sentence was cut off, replaced with machine-gun like plasma shot sounds. Silver's eyes widened, before he unceremoniously fell face-down on the floor.

The Flare Grunt hiding under the table laughed, placing a foot atop his fallen foe, **_"Hah! Nous Français avons inventé le mot 'cliche'!"_**

* * *

Ryu's ball began to shake. I sent out the psychic fox, and he frantically began to yell at me, "Z! Gold is in trouble!"

Go and I stared, the former asking the obvious question, "How can you tell?!"

"I… I just sensed it! Almost as if something tuned me into his mind!" the fox replied, shaking, "He's pinned down by… Hunters?! Did they follow us here?!"

I closed my eyes, deep in thought, "…Wait. Gold said something about this, didn't he…?"

* * *

 ** _"814… But fluctuating. I soon noticed that some grunts were missing from the total of Team Flare, and…"_**

 ** _"Whoa! Hold it there." I rested a hand on my forehead, "So you mean to tell me Team Flare has… It has HOW MANY people?!"_**

 ** _"Of course, the numbers may be a bit skewed, but you need to understand the logic behind it. Z, I believe that Team Flare has been transferring their recruited grunts over here, to Johto." Gold calmly stated, rolling the scrolls back up, "Flare recruits them, the Rockets get them, and Plasma… Well, it does whatever it does."_**

* * *

My eyes widened, "They've been transporting **_them_** over here as well! Lysandre, you madman!"

Go got up, "Gold stands no match against them! His shuriken will be like throwing needles against a rock!" With a snap of her fingers, the hard light shield flicked off, the rain continuing to fall upon our heads.

With a renewed sense of urgency, I whipped around and began to run for the mansion. The moon hid itself back beneath the shade of clouds above. Soon, the forest was silent once more.

* * *

 _Gold fell to the ground with a growl, plasma bolts burning the ground around him, "T…This isn't how I end, is it?!"_

 _His enemies surrounded him, weapons raised as he reached for something, anything in his inventory that would allow him to actually do some damage to his attackers. His hands fell on a small metal tube, and he let out a cry as he hurled it forwards, covering his eyes._

 _A brilliant green light illuminated the hallway, followed by screams as it passed through several enemy bodies._

 _Gold uncovered his eyes, spotting the now-familiar form of the Z-sabre embedded tip-first into the wall. The weapon pulled itself out of the wall with an unearthly roar, spinning through the air with a lime-green aura and performing a spinning slash through three more._

 _"…What the heck?" the ninja finally commented, not noticing the charging weapon behind him._

 ** _Duck, kid!_**

 _Without stopping to think about it, the ninja rolled forwards in the fetal position, as a green light soared over his head, stabbing itself into the crotch of his opponent. The Rocket grunt let out a scream as the blade slashed up into his gut. After his foe had fallen, the legendary blade rose, triumphantly hovering above his fallen foes._

 ** _Oh, good. He's here. Now I can rest._**

 _Gold raised an eyebrow, "H-Huh? Who? What? Where?"_

 _Suddenly, loud punches echoed down the hallway, followed with cries and the sounds of plasma weapons firing and swinging._

 _"…Oh, him." The Shinobi realized._

* * *

I burst from the rear on the back of Epona. Chris and Ryu followed, the former leaping away as the latter swung in to strike with flames, before blue aura bursts lit up those who had avoided the flame sword.

An armored grunt flew past Gold's head, courtesy of a roundhouse kick from Go. Another was head-butted away by Epona.

 ** _"Behind you!"_** called my partner. I whipped around instinctively, leaping off Epona's back and performing a backflip, landing on the back of the armored grunt and punching him in the back of the head.

"Y-YOSH-I-I!" the grunt choked, charging forwards blindly while firing his weapon. I let out a whoop, clutching onto a chink in his armor and riding the grunt forwards. A lime green flash zipped through the air, coming to rest in my free hand.

My sword! I leapt off, kicking the grunt away, before slamming my blade into the earth. A large wave of green energy blasted as I did, knocking out the black-armored foes into the walls. Soon, I stood upright, raising my blade high above my head as my eyes glowed lime.

The grunt I was riding stumbled upright, but was clothes-lined by Chris.

 ** _"Oh merde! C'est lui!"_** one of the grunts choked. I turned to face him, "Yeah, whatever you said. My Kalosian is a little rusty."

The grunts exchanged shocked looks, before another cried out, **"COURIR UN MOYEN! AAAAAAAAHHH!"**

The resulting dust cloud kicked up from the grunts as they ran away was immensely satisfying. Gold's jaw fell open, as I sheepishly turned to look at him.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

* * *

We jogged around a corner, Go tapping furiously away at her Pokepad, "Okay, I'm picking up three large gatherings of Rocket Grunts here; One from the south, one slightly away from the first, and the third right behind us. I don't suppose the other two are your partners in crime, Gold?"

The ninja was silent, looking down at the ground, "H-How could they lose? They have more experience, more skills, and a buff Rattata! They can't just go down like that!"

Ryu shrugged, "Maybe you just under-estimated your enemies?"

"No, they're just Rocket Grunts." Gold replied, though more to himself than anyone else, "They must have been… They were…"

 ** _"You done goofed."_**

The shinobi glared at me, before pushing me out of the way, "No thanks to you, you-you…" I folded my arms with a sigh.

"You told us to wait. Technically, you should be yelling at us for disobeying orders right now, right?"

"No, I-I didn't! I just said…" Gold clutched his head, deep in thought, "I… I…"

"Look." I spoke, taking a few paces ahead, "A wise man once said _'He who fears suffering is suffering that which he fears.'_. You're afraid of losing this fight, aren't you? Is that why you keep ordering people around?"

"Wh-What? Don't be ridiculous!" the ninja replied with a laugh, "I already know I can win. I am strong enough."

"Are you, Gold?" Go suddenly spoke up, adjusting her ponytail, "One day, _there'll be an enemy you can't beat, and you'll be on your own. One day, you'll need to stand tall and fight alone."_

The ninja was silent in response to this, "…What if I lose?"

 ** _"Loss reveals your strength."_** I replied, gripping my blade in one hand, " ** _Never tell people how to do things. Tell them what to do, and they will surprise you with their ingenuity_** ** _._** Look, Gold. We got off on the wrong foot. How about we start over?"

"How? We can't exactly start this chapter again."

"Cha-Why do you keep talking about this like some sort of story?" Chris asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well no, we can't start this chapter over because that would just annoy the people who had read this far already."

I glanced around, "Wait, who said that?"

Gold seemed to ignore this, holding out his hand for me to shake, "My friend, we have quarreled for far too long. I shall admit I have made a mistake in organizing my forces- my peers, if you admit that-"

"What's the plan, Gold?" Ryu asked, growing weary of the conversation, "I'm ready to rock."

"As am I." Go replied with a grin.

After a few seconds, I nodded, taking Gold's hand and shaking it, "Then I am as well. All for one, and one for all!"

Gold looked around at us, before resting a hand on his chin, deep in thought.

 ** _"I'll need some armor."_**

* * *

An armored guard stood in front of the tied up ninja, awaiting the arrival of his commander. A few seconds passed, before the red-clad Flare grunt marched in, speaking-or rather, yelling-in some indecipherable tongue to the Johtoese.

"Woah, man, okay. Speak in English." The Rocket grunt replied after a while, "I can't understand you."

 ** _"Nein!"_** the Flare grunt spoke, his harsh tones making his compatriot jump.

"O-Okay man, take it easy."

A few seconds passed.

"Das ist langweilig."

"…Whatever you say, sir."

Joey turned to Silver, "Do we have an escape plan?! I don't think I can take much more of this!" In response, the red-haired ninja stopped spinning his mental fidget spinner and got to work analyzing the situation.

Their equipment lay on a table close by to the ninja, within arms' reach. Sadly, their arms and legs were tied up. They were tied to each other, and connected to the ceiling. Silver could attempt to swing over, but he just wasn't feeling like slapstick comedy involving pained screams from Joey, so he couldn't do that. Of course, Rattata could cut them free as well- that is, if he wasn't twitching on the ground, hundreds of tranquilizer shots sticking from his abs.

Even if they did escape, the plasma weapons would make quick work of their steel. In conclusion…

"Nope. I got nothing." The red-haired shinobi replied, with a groan coming from his partner.

 _Then, a crash like thunder._

 _The door to the room flew off its hinges, slamming into the opposite wall. The grunts turned to face the intruder, only to come face to face with a boy in red and black samurai armor, a spear with two of their own energy blades duct-taped to the top, and an all-too familiar green energy sword._

 ** _"BAAAANNNNZZZAAAAAIIII!"_** Gold and I screamed at the same time, charging into the room. The grunts opened fire, but to their dismay, the ninja pulled out two energy blades attached to his arms and blocked the strike. The Rocket guard let out a growl, opening fire on this new enemy, but to his dismay, he was far swifter.

The opposing grunt fired at him, but I leapt before the shots, swinging my blade around like a baseball bat and knocking the plasma blasts into the rope attaching Joey and Silver to the roof. While I did this, Gold dashed past the second enemy, grabbing hold of his arm and hurling him down towards the ground. The grunt hopped back up, suddenly kicking the ninja away with a dash kick. Not used to the powerful strike, the shinobi slammed into a wall.

I whipped around at his yell, "Gold!"

The larger grunt turned to face me, performing an odd salute and letting out the cry of, **_"Heil Flordelis!"_** Go ran by my side, her eyes narrowing as she reached for her Pokepad.

 ** _"FREQUENCY 3.37!"_** she screamed, tapping the touchscreen. All of a sudden, the arm cannon on the Flare Grunt opened up four vents, steam hissing out. The grunt let out a cry of pain, dropping his weapon to the ground and reaching for his knife.

 ** _"SNEAKSTRIKE!"_**

All of a sudden, a wooden pole rammed into his back, sending him falling to the ground. It was Ethan, wielding his spear with years of experience. The grunt leapt back up, stabbing forwards, when flames enveloped his arm.

Thyplosion and Ryu stood behind him, the former breathing copious flame while the latter repeatedly launched exploding balls of fire and psychic energy. The grunt let out a groan, distracted by this assault that Go simply had to land a clean kick to his chest to floor the Flare.

We turned to face the Rocket grunt. He had drawn his weapon, but was quivering like a leaf as he trained it on us and weighed his options. He was facing a Braixen with a flame sword, a ninja in power armor, a knight in power armor, a giant pokemon with fire coming out of his back, and a girl with hacking skills that could disable his armor.

 ** _"D-Drop your weapons!"_** he barked nervously. I let out a hearty laugh, "No thanks. There's been enough fighting as is. Run back to your unit."

He promptly fainted.

I shrugged, "Suit yourself."

As soon as Joey and Silver were cut free, the former turned to face me, "You guys actually came to save us? Why?"

"I am sworn to protect those who couldn't protect themselves." I replied, sheathing my sword after spinning it, "And… Well, I guess I couldn't sit by while people were in danger." Ryu nodded, holding out his fist for RoastMaster General to fist bump. The Thyplosion turned to look at the fox, who had a cheesy grin plastered across his face.

Soon erased when said kitsune was punched into a wall, his feet poking out of the resulting hole.

"..J…Jerk…"

* * *

 ** _-MISSION BRIEFING-_**

* * *

 _We had pulled out a table into the center of the room, placing Gold's map on top and gathering around. Joey was excitedly poring over every aspect of his leader's new armor. When I noticed this, I provided a brief explanation._

 _"We found a samurai armor sitting in the hallway and we attached some modern armor plating on. In addition, Gold now has dash boots, allowing him to dash forwards quickly if need be."_

 _The Youngster stopped, turning to look at me, "Huh? Oh, okay. But… How much do you reckon those armors sell for on PokEbay?"_

 _"Not too much, I'd imagine." Silver muttered, turning to face his junior, "Considering the scale of the war in Kalos, I think they have a surplus."_

 _"Ooh…" One could hear gears rotating in the child's brain._

 _Ignoring this, Go pointed on the map, "We've been going about this all wrong, guys. We have been trying to steal the ruby before the auction, and that's clearly not working." She adjusted her cap, a twinkle in her eye._

 _"So, how about we go about this slightly differently?" Gold continued, tossing the map aside and pulling out a Johtoese coin, "Instead, how about we bid for the stone and buy it legally?"_

 _Everyone else stared at the two of them… Before bursting into uproarious laughter._

 _"Gold! You realize the point of stealing this is to sell it for more money, right!?" Joey questioned in between guffaws, "That plan will only get us further into the lower tax bracket!"_

 _The lead ninja shrugged, "You got a better plan, then? Let's hear it!"_

 _Silver nodded, "On it. Z, you have a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, right?"_

 _"Yeah. How did you know?"_

 _"Your Mega Ring was a giveaway. Anyway, that stone is made out of solidified Synergy, right?" the ninja inquired. To be honest, I wasn't sure where this was going, but I nodded, "I-I think so?"_

 _"And that's how we get it out! We use your pokemon to assimilate the energy, then you release it back out in the form of the ruby again!"_

 _Ryu let out a gasp, "Hey, yeah! That way, if we get searched, it won't be found! Tres bien, Mon ami!" Various murmurs and sounds of agreement sounded from around the table, when Go suddenly brought her fist down on the wood, silencing our chatter, "Before we proceed any further, we should check up with the Pokemon in question first to see if she'll be okay with it."_

 _In a flash of energy, Chris came out of her Pokeball, stretching as she did. She glanced around at the room, "Huh? What's going on?"_

 _"Chris, do you think you could absorb the Grande Stone Shard we're after?" Go asked. Chris's left ear twitched, and she looked down in thought._

 _"…No. Absorbing that much power could give me… Unusual side effects." She finally replied with a shudder. Ryu turned to face her, "Um… What do you mean?"_

 _"Think. How does my body change when I activate my Mega Form?"_

 _"Well, you get some red streaks, your dreadlocks grow longer, you get slightly taller…"_

 _"Now, that's with a Mega Stone the size of a penny. What do you think a Mega Stone the size of a head will do?"_

 _The Braixen's jaw dropped, as he excitedly began whimpering details, "7 Foot tall, abilities that will allow you to charge up MASSIVE Aura spheres instantly… in each hand, the ability to lift small cars with a single hand, advanced aura sensing abilities and a strange attraction to Miltank Steak."_

 _We all stared at Ryu, whose tail was wagging like a leaf in the wind excitedly._

 _"... Sorry. That amount of sheer, unprocessed energy will actually cause parts of my body to… ahem… increase in volume when used." She flushed bright red, "In addition, my sheer volume would make me unsuited for stealth operations… For obvious reasons. I can't do it."_

 _Go nodded, "I see. I guess that the Mega Stone causes physical changes in order to compensate for the energy increase."_

 _'…Like my armor?' I suddenly realized. Bad thoughts flooded my mind in that instant._

 _'Best not to dwell on thi-this.'_

 _Ryu's tail drooped, "Oh. What does having 7 feet added to your height have to do with anything? You'll look awesome!"_

 _Chris gave him a glare that would have killed, "Think horizontal."_

 _"Ah._ _乇乂_ _ㄒ尺卂_ _ㄒ卄丨匚匚_ _-"_

 _" **ANYWAY!** " Silver coughed to get our attention back to the task at hand, "It appears that is out of the question. Any other ideas?"_

 _A few brief seconds passed._

 _"…We could blast our way in?" the vulpine suggested with a goofy grin, pulling out his staff and igniting the tip, "I mean, it's not that hard. My dad always told me that hunting in packs could help us in getting dinner easier."_

 _Go and I turned to the Braixen in confusion, "Your father?"_

 _"We already tried that,_ _リュウ._ _Pay attention." Gold stated, his brown eyes glaring holes into the fox, "In any case, since the Kalosians have brought nothing productive to the table, I believe that I should-"_

 _"Wait." Joey spoke up, "They did actually bring up one good idea."_

 _"And that would be?"_

 _"What if we do what we normally do, and use our enemy's resources against them?" the youngster queried, his eyes shining, "We use misdirection to throw off the enemy ranks. Z and Go then burst in and steal the ruby in the flashiest manner possible, and zip!" He pounded the table, "In the confusion, we make our escape in their helicopter!"_

 _Gold rubbed his chin, "And this will help us, how? Joey, this plan doesn't get us the crystal. If anything, it's handing the ruby to **them**." He motioned towards us. My Braixen stopped licking his arm, looking up at the ninja._

 _"Do you have any other plans?" the child asked, folding his arms, "This one plays to our strengths; The Flare Hunters are good at blowing stuff up, and we're NINJA. We specialize in stealth and illusions."_

 _Chris rubbed her chin in thought, "I find this plan a little better than the other one. Z?"_

 _Blowing stuff up? Really? Was that all Joey thought I excelled at? I have other refined strengths too, like… Um… Stabbing stuff…. Shooting stuff… Going fast… Blowing stuff up…_

 _"Okay." Go grinned, "I'll take that stupefied look on your face as a yes too, Z."_

 _I blinked. She could tell?_

 _"I would love to get my hands on some cold, hard steel." Silver agreed, before noticing our stares burning into him, "Um… Power armor. That. Not… The other thing…"_

 _Gold hesitated for a brief moment, before a grin I had often seen grace Ryu's face crossed his lips, "Alright. I'll play this game. But I'll do it my way."_

 _With those words, I turned to face the group, "So it's settled! Let's move, all together now, team."_

 **"This time, they don't stand a chance!"**

* * *

 ** _MISSHON KAISHI!_**

* * *

 _A Nearby Town, 8:00 PM (Johto time)  
5 Minutes Elapsed since Briefing._

 _The man operating the Pokemart was finishing up his shift, packing up the money in his till and tucking away his copy of Breeder's Digest™ for the next shopkeeper to peruse and look mildly interested in. Yes, it was just a normal night…_

 _Until a mysterious fog drifted in through the window._

 _"W-What the-I'm feelin' sleepy…" the shopkeeper moaned, falling to the ground. In his half-conscious haze, he realized that he needed to contact his nearest doctor. He proceeded to do just that, searching up the location of the nearby hospital._

 _Conveniently, it was just a 5-minute walk away!_

 _The shopkeeper glared at his phone suspiciously. He could have sworn it was further…_

 _Then he dropped to the ground, coughing, and decided not to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. Slowly, he dragged himself to the door._

* * *

 ** _"This is Joyce Kasshoku, Nurse Joy #295. We have Ōkibona shishō-sha in Tanba City. This is not a drill. Reroute ambulances to the city with breathing equipment."_** _Came the soothing voice of the Johtoese Nurse Joy in the radio of the ambulance. The medic clad in pink and white nodded, steering around a corner in the woods, massive floodlights mounted on the front of her vehicle flooding her surroundings in light. The whine of the siren punctured the cloud of silence that normally hung over Johto._

 _Just then, another raspier voice sounded in the radio, **"This is…Gimei Kana, Joy #389. There is a nearby Tanba Hospital that is currently having a celebration. Recalibrate your GPS to head to that location when admitting patients."**_

 _The Nurse Joy pondered this for a few seconds, before shrugging. If it was an order from command, she might as well follow it._

 _Besides, a nearby hospital? Who was she to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth?_

* * *

 ** _"FALL IN LINE, ALL B-A RANKS!"_**

 _Several red and yellow clad men and women stood in their ranks, as a silver haired man marched before them, the badge pinned on the front of his scarlet jacket gleaming in the light of the base._

 _"We have received reports of a spontaneous outbreak of the **Hontō no byōkide wanai** **Virus** in the nearby **Cianwood City**. I need all of you to be deployed there as soon as possible to aid any affected Pokemon or humans!" the man barked, before turning sharply on the spot to face his unit, "This seems to be the biggest outbreak we've seen all month, so we can't mess this up! The disease seems to be airborne, so your Respirators will save your life!"_

 _A single man in the squad raised his hand, "Sir! How do we know it's the disease, Sir?"_

 _The silver-haired man paused, addressing the question, "The victims are reported to have explosive diarrhea and are feeling drowsy; both symptoms of said disease. We can discern more when we arrive on site! The gas won't give warning when it strikes! So wear your gas mask!"_

 _The unit saluted, "YES, SIR!"_

 _Behind them, a blue logo in a spiral shape adorned the walls, as the silver-haired man finished his explanation, "Head to the city. I'll report in to the nearby hospital and check up on those wounded."_

 _If one could look closely at the sleeves of the uniforms they wore, the very same logo was sewn into a white band on their right arm. Except for an orange-haired, slightly tubbier individual who had it on his left._

 _" **Murph** , you'll come with me."_

 _The aforementioned absent-minded orange-haired boy looked up, "S-Sir? W-Why, Sir?"_

 _The leader turned around with a grin, "You've been good with technology. Managing radio links with each man and woman on this team is too hard of a task, and we may need help in setting up medical devices. Your aid will be much appreciated."_

 _Murph straightened up, saluting proudly, "R-Roger, **Spenser!** U-Um, Sir!"_

 _The lights came on, and the man adjusted his red headband with a grin, **"Alright, Rangers! If anything comes up, contact me with Styler Frequency 140.85! DISMISSED!"**_

 ** _"FEAR NO FAILURE!"_** _the **Rangers** declared, turning sharply left and scrambling for the exits._

* * *

"That's it! It's working!" Go let out a gasp, falling onto her back, "I've rerouted GPS signals to identify this location as a hospital… Oh man, that took the wind out of me." I spied hundreds of medical personnel piling into the mansion, much to the confusion of the party-goers. Whatever Joey and Silver did to the nearby village must have made a larger effect than expected.

Gold radioed in, _"You have 5 minutes to operate before the people come flooding in! Work fast, Z. I'll work on my end of the mission, and we'll meet up soon, okay? Remember, your objective is the ruby!"_

I grinned, as power began to pulsate over my frame.

 ** _"Ten-Four, Gold. Wish me luck."_**

 ** _"Leave luck to Heaven."_** _The radio fizzed off._

In a blur of green energy, I was away. The world was a mix of color as I dashed. In a glow of green, my cloaking device flashed into life, hiding my speeding form from the grunts. Green tainted my vision, blue targets flashing on before my eyes.

Go grinned, breaking into a run as she flicked on her own cloaking device.

* * *

 _The party was in full swing. More and more of the grunts and guests were becoming inebriated and falling to the ground. In the large mess of people, nobody noticed a girl clad in a black cloak, her red eyes glimmering in the lights._

 _"He must be here." She muttered, reaching for the message tucked in her belt and unrolling the paper. She reached for a match, lighting it and squnting at the document._

 _Only for a drunk to spill alcohol all over her, destroying the note and extinguishing her match._

 _"RAYQUASA DAMMIT!" she screamed, annoyed. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, the girl glanced around, "Alright, seeing as the message is destroyed, I just need to find my way out of this dance hall in the middle of a party. No problems here…"_

 _Then she looked up, realizing just how massive the entire building was._

 ** _"Okay, maybe a bit of a problem."_**

* * *

 _A knock on the door. A grunt pulled himself up to the handle, drunkedly pulling it open, "W-Who Izz it- **HOLY SHIT!** "_

A literal tidal wave of Nurse Joys pounced, their feet trampling the grunt to the ground in their mad rush. Stretchers, Chanseys carrying hospital equipment and backup generators followed, before an entire ambulance literally ploughed through the door, the driver wisely flicking off the siren as he sped in.

Basically, Black Friday Sales.

The grunt's eyes widened, as he reached for his radio, "I think we've been proper rumbled, or this tequila is stronger than I thought!"

* * *

A jeep with the Ranger logo on the hood swerved to a stop at the rear of the mansion, neatly parallel parking between a motorbike and a yellow Beetle. The Silver-haired driver hopped out, clutching his Capture Styler in one hand tightly.

"Aw man, Spenser. Why ya gotta be so tense 'bout this?" Murph asked his commander. The man paused, before shrugging, "A Ranger has to be vigilant if he is to complete his or her mission. You never know when somebody's going to leap out at you with a rabid Lucario or worse."

Murph shrugged, approaching the door of the mansion and politely knocking on it, "This isn't a battlefield, Spenser."

As if the world wished to prove the tubby Ranger wrong, a Team Rocket Grunt rushed from the door, slamming him into the wall. Spenser simply reached for a metallic spinning top from his belt, hurling it forwards and whacking the enemy in the face forcefully. Upon connection with his foe, it unleashed a powerful electric blast, immobilizing him.

The grunt fell face-down before him. The silver haired Ranger turned to his partner, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Murph moaned, reaching for his own Capture Styler and fumbling with it, accidentally dropping it on the ground, "I-I can see why you need to be so careful now…"

The Ranger Leader crouched down next to the fallen peon, "So, Team Rocket is here as well…"

"Well, it can't be worse than what we have back over in Fiore." Murph pointed out, finally gripping his Styler's control in one hand, "I mean, remember that one guy who built his own UFO and was terrorizing that small village?"

"Yeah. Don't remind me." Spenser replied, approaching the doors of the mansion.

The stumpy ranger approached him, "You were totally freaked out by them!"

"That I was. But in my defense, they were designed to freak people out."

"Yeah, but…"

And the bickering continued as they entered the mansion.

* * *

Slipping around a corner, I peered around, spotting three grunts talking into radioes. I cupped my ear, listening in.

 _"There appears to be an unwarranted diversion. All grunts, fall back to protect our loot!"_

* * *

 _In another part of the mansion, a grunt was washing his hands in a toilet, whistling to himself. A shuriken embedded itself in the back of the Grunt's helmet, magnetically clamping on._

 _A single clink. The grunt whipped around. Nothing. With a shrug, he calmly left the toilet, tucking his issue of 'Better Homes and Gyms' under his arm._

 _Joey let out a massive sigh of relief, as Rattata leapt down, tossed the dropped bolt back up to him, and retreated back into the air-vent._

* * *

 _Stealthily, Gold lowered himself into the foggy courtyard, ghosting between the crowds. His armored figure stealthily blended in with the crowds, made easier by the fact they were filled with crying anime fans. He gently tapped the side of the helmet, and a visor lowered over his eye, displaying several grunts around him._

 _A group of five red dots on his screen, a larger one at the front. 10 Metres ahead._

 _Gold ducked behind a bush, peering out at his targets, "Alright. I can get the- Whaat the…"_

(Michael Jackson- Thriller)

 ** _"'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLEEEER, THRILLER NIGHT!"_** _the grunt in the sparkly white armor belted out, the peons behind him performing the iconic dance. Gold stared in disbelief for a few seconds._

 ** _"AND NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE!"_**

 _"But… But why?! Just… Why?!"_

 ** _"YOU KNOW IT'S THRILLEEEEER, THRILLER NIGHT!"_**

 _Questioning the sanity of the Author, Gold hurled six shuriken, hidden in the shadows of the underbrush. They landed successfully, except for the one aimed at the Michael Jackson impersonator. Luckily, he promptly stepped on it, attaching it to his boot without knowing._

 _Gold let out a sigh, "Alright. Now I'm leaving."_

 ** _"YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE A KILLER THRILLER TONIGHT!"_**

* * *

Three shuriken zipped down the hallway, magnetically attaching to the back of each of the grunts' helmets. I turned, spying Silver hiding beneath an elaborate vase. He gave me a thumbs up, motioning to Go.

I turned to face Go, "The thing is on the thing!" Quickly, she whipped out her Pokepad, tapping away swiftly. Several red dots appeared on a map on the screen, all converging at a singular point.

"They're clustered three doors away… That must be where they are keeping the ruby! Gold, converge on the location marked on your map!"

* * *

 ** _"About that. I may be a bit. Head on without me."_**

 _The ninja turned his attention back to the black-haired Lore Keeper before him. The girl let out a confused sound, "You're commanding others now?"_

 _"Well, I didn't exactly expect to do so, **Zin**."_

 _The girl shrugged, turning away, "Always the leader…"_

* * *

I walked down the hallway, Silver by my side. I handed him the Soul Sheath at last, "Take this. I think you'll get more use out of it than me." The red-haired ninja nodded excitedly, tucking his weapon within.

"A sword has no strength unless the hand that wields it knows how." My Braixen commented, turning his attention down the hallway, "Three doors down, Go? Is this it?"

We stood outside a massive concrete door, a large metal latch clamping the latch shut. I approached the door, reaching for the handle and tugging forcefully. It didn't budge at all. Silver approached the door, sizing it up before drawing his sword.

"Raikou, I call on your power now!" Silver roared, swinging his blade faster than the naked eye. Sparks flew as he did, and the vault door fell away, revealing another behind it.

Silver and I exchanged glances.

"What are you guys doing? This is door number two. The target's over here." She pointed out a third, smaller wooden door directly next to the vault. Both of us sweat-dropped.

"Um… I knew that."

* * *

 _The Grunts were now all standing around the Grande Stone, weapons at the ready. One turned to face another, "Hey, so… Um… What happens when the intruders do break in?" The second grunt shrugged, "Well, we shoot them. If that doesn't work, we have orders to use Pokemon. I hope you got your energy cards ready."_

 _"…Oh, you're one of the guys from the Mason Islands, aren't you?"_

 _"Do you have a spare Special Energy Card? I need one more so I can use my Aerodactyl EX."_

* * *

I dropped away from the door, turning to Go, "…What are they talking about?" The hacker shrugged, "I dunno."

Silver turned to Joey, "Alright, Sazaki. Do you have any ideas?" The youngster grinned, pulling a small square pouch of something from his belt. He handed it to Ryu, "Light up a corner and hurl it under the door quickly."

The Braixen blinked, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

With a shrug, the firey vulpine snapped his fingers, and a spark landed on the packet. The fox swiftly slid it under the wooden door.

"Everyone, cover your nose and mouth!" Joey quickly barked, backing away from the door.

* * *

 _The first grunt sniffed the air, "Hey guys? Do you smell something… Off?"_

 _A second one blinked, "Yeah, I… Wait, did somebody fart or something?! Ew…"_

 _The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of groaning, before it began. Quietly at first, then, one-by-one, the grunts slumped to the ground, unconscious, as white smoke filled the room. The fire alarm went off with the sheer amount of smoke, spraying water everywhere._

 _None of them noticed the door falling in half in front of them, nor the figure with the blood-red blade ghosting through the mist._

* * *

Silver returned, the crystal in one hand. I whistled, "Well… I thought that would take a lot longer. No offence."

"But… What was that packet, Joey?" Go asked the Youngster. He let out a devious smile.

"An ancient concoction of herbs, known only to us ninja. Some call it 'Diversion Herbs'. Some call it a savior. But you know it as… _Tea._ "

We stared at the Youngster. He shrugged, "Well, to be fair, I did mix in nightshade into it."

"Ah." Go facepalmed, "That would do that, yeah. Anyway, we have the Grande Stone, so let's get outta here."

 ** _"TARGETS SIGHTED! OPEN FIRE!"_** came yells from the end of the hallway. I stared, as Gold and a mysterious black-haired girl darted past. A few seconds later, almost five decimals of Peons followed, giving chase.

 ** _"Z! I require assistance!"_** Gold barked into his radio.

Go and I exchanged glances, before dashing down the hallway after our opponents.

* * *

 _The black haired girl reached for the bow on her back, nocking three arrows, "What the hell are they?! Why do they wish to chase us?!" Gold turned to answer, but he stopped upon hearing the sounds of multiple plasma weapons charging up. He turned to his partner, "Your arrows will have no effect! They bear armor!"_

 _"I think not! **Vahlok Ronaaz!** " she cried out, as the tips of her arrows began to glow blue. She grinned as the ethereal lights illuminated the hallways, before letting fly._

 _The arrows flashed out, a trinity of laser beams that blasted away at her foes. Gold's jaw dropped, as she fell to her knees._

 _"Alright… I can't use any more." The girl gasped, reaching shakily for another arrow and nocking it._

 ** _"Madame, allow moi."_**

Ryu dashed through the enemies, flames bursting from his fists. A grunt fired on him, but he calmly wrestled the gun away, hurling it to the ground before punching forwards with a fiery fist. The Braixen whipped around, sword drawn, "Alright, who's next?!"

Several loud whooshing sounds whistled past his ears, and the grunts let out groans of pain, before slumping on the ground.

The girl blew some smoke off the end of her bow, "Thanks, but I'm capable of doing it myself. And you are…?"

The Braixen gave a wry grin, clearing his throat, **_"Some people call me the Flare Hunter. Some people call me a Gangster of Justice. Some people call me Maurice, because I speak-"_**

"His name is Ryu." I explained, cutting off the fox with a poke to his back, "Hi, I'm Z."

The girl studied me over curiously, before rubbing her chin. She came unsettlingly close to me, studying my armor and weaponry, before nodding and walking before me again, "Gold, is this whom you have told me of? The… _unstable Hunter?"_

I shot the ninja a glare, "What did you say about me?!" The ninja shrugged, "The truth."

Ignoring this, the girl continued, backing away slightly but still examining me, "You seem to be rather settled for the berserker I was expecting."

 ** _…Beserker? I think he meant Baka._**

"…Gold?" I growled under my breath.

"Well, to be honest, she just sees the world through her own eyes. I simply gave her the information." Gold coughed, sweating profusely.

"Gold, what were you saying about him being a dangerous womanizer earlier?" Zinnia offhandedly mentioned innocently, turning to look directly into my eyes. Those blood-red irises pierced my own wet brown. Ryu shot Gold with a death stare.

"…Okay, fine. I stretched the truth a tiny bit to make her wary of you. But in my defence, your outrages-"

 _Looks like it'll take even longer for me to earn his trust, then…_

I shook my head, crossing my arms, "Listen, um… erm…"

" ** _Zinnia Lowell_**. Call me Zin for short." She turned away, muttering to herself, "I mean, everyone seems to do it…"

"Zinnia. Whatever bad things you heard about me are probably not true." I replied, "I'm just- I'm sorry, can you please stop that?"

She was now attempting to peer down my sleeves, probably wondering where the green glow from within was coming from. Quickly, she jerked away, looking back up at me, "Oh, um, sorry. Right. Don't worry, Z. I can see in your eyes that you don't mean harm. That, and you're unusually quiet while I was peering around you to be a womanizer."

"Oh, that- wait, you did that on purpose?!"

She grinned mischievously, "Yep. When Gold told me that you were that sort of guy, I just had to find out for myself! Um, you aren't are you?"

"N-No."

Zinnia nodded, "Good, or I would have to beat the stuffing out of you. Welcome aboard, new companion!"

Go walked up to my side, Silver and Joey by her side, "Z, we ran into a scuffle in the east- Hey, aren't you a little short to be here, little girl?" I realized that the archer was about two heads shorter than Go, her chin just over Joey's head height. Annoyed, she whipped around, "Hey, who are you calling short?! I'll have you know I'm a Lore Keeper of the ancie-"

"Heh, nice, kid. Let's get you outta here before anything bad happens." A grunt slowly rose off the ground, but before any of us could react, Go had scooped the archer into her arms and launched her sneaker into the cheek of the enemy, slamming him into a wall.

Zinnia's jaw fell open. Go calmly asked her in a soft voice, "Now, can you tell me where your parents are, and what their phone-numbers are?"

"I-How did you do that?"

"I'm asking you for where your parents are! I need to contact them!" my partner spoke grumpily.

"… Hey, wait! I'm not a kid!" the black-haired girl realized, hopping out from Go's arms and glaring her down. Go was unfazed, walking up to her and crouching over, "Listen. Bad people are in this mansion who want to hurt us. You're in danger if you stay. We are going to take you to the nice police officers and then they can help you go home. But right now I need to check-"

 ** _"FUS-RO DAH!"_** Zinnia roared all of a sudden. A powerful gust of wind blasted the Programmer into a wall. Now it was my turn to be amazed. Joey adjusted his cap, "Woah… So that's what it looks like…"

Go let out a groan, pulling herself up, "Agh… Z, what's up with her?"

"I am Zinnia Lowell, you **_Lir_**! I am the Lore Keeper of the ancient Draconoids in Hoenn, dragon-born and strong in the arts of my clan! I shall not be made a Mey in by the likes of you, you…" she looked Go over, deep in thought, before reeling in realization, "Wait, are you… That 'App'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My grandfather created it. I work on it as well." She grinned, standing up, "For you see, I am Cha-"

 ** _"Dragonius Go?_** I play that thing when Emerald lets me borrow his tablet." Zinnia nodded, "For some reason, you remind me of it."

I stifled a chuckle, as Go's face shifted to that of complete confusion. Gold let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"…Dragon…nius?"

The archer shook her head, "Oh, sorry. I was a tad distracted there. Who are you?"

I stepped in, "This is Go. She's my partner in battle, I guess. She's skilled at hacking and other computerized subjects." The chestnut-haired girl beamed, nodding, "So far, there hasn't been much I couldn't analyze! I guess I owe it largely to my tech."

Silver joined into the conversation, "Alright, we all know each other now, right? Let's get out of here once we find out what Zinnia has to tell us." However, at these words, his leader shook his head, "She has already given me Hoenn team's information. I suppose Team F-H has the ruby in their possession?"

The red-haired boy turned to face us. Ryu was attempting to steal an arrow from behind Zin's back, but Chris was pulling him back, "Yeah. They got it. So, I guess we go home now, right? I'm honestly exhausted."

"In due time. First, we must secure our escape." Ethan whipped around, walking down the hallway, "Follow me. We travel swift and silent. Z shall scout ahead if need be."

With a smile, Silver beckoned for us to follow. Zinnia finally noticed Ryu and casually handed him an arrow. The fox took it, examining it excitedly as his jackal partner face-faulted.

* * *

Gold darted down the hallways silently, as I dashed after him. A few grunts managed to catch sight of us, but with a few swift taps, Go was able to deactivate them using her Pokepad. This left them open to a burst of shuriken and slashes, before we finished them off with a plasma blast. As we walked by our fallen foes, Zinnia looked to Go in surprise, "Y-You're a mage?!"

"What? No, I'm a hacker. I use technology when I fight to reduce casualties, both allied and opposing." Go pulled out her Pokepad, showing it to the Lore Keeper. The archer scratched her head in confusion at the terminal, "…It looks like a spell book. How does it work?"

"What, you never saw hacking before? I type in commands to execute, then the program executes them."

Zin turned away, "…Just like invoking an action. Amazing… And you don't need to rely on your Aura to cast it?"

"No, but it chews up the battery." Go commented, tucking away her device, "You really aren't that good at tech, are you?"

"Tech? Is that the name of the arts you use?"

"I see… What a curious girl." Go murmured, walking ahead and preparing to launch another frequency blast. However, deep in her mind, the hacker was in thought about the girl's statement.

 _'Although, I guess programming can be thought as magic in some senses…'_

* * *

 _Spenser turned around, his Styler flickering and letting out the warning tones that signaled critically low battery levels. His eyes flew to Murph, who was backing away from a group of grunts with large arm cannons and beam sabres. He turned his attention back to his own attackers, armed with similar weapons. Gritting his teeth, he raised his sword._

 ** _"SENGATOTSU!"_**

 _A green lightning bolt blasted into them, knocking away the armored grunts in a dance. The grunts gasped, as the stranger in maroon spun a green flame of a sword in one hand, slashing through three foes in a single swift movement. He paused to glance at Murph, before snatching up a fallen blaster from the ground and opening fire with several shining blasts._

 _He closed his eyes, green flames bursting from his back, before whipping around and uppercutting somebody who was trying to sneak up behind him, followed up by green eyes focusing on his foes. The silver-haired ranger watched the stranger's eyes flicking between different parts of his opponent rapidly, flashing green as they changed targets._

 _With a war-cry, the swordsman swung his weapon in between each opponent, making pin-point strikes on each of his foes. Finally, he approached Murph, blade drawn. The orange-haired boy let out a whimper, attempting to get to his feet and limp away, but he tripped and fell._

 _"Don't move. Your left leg has been broken." The stranger spoke in a young, but grave voice, "I would help you patch it up, but currently, I have my own mission." He crouched over, placing a potion next to the Ranger. Murph took up the small bottle, quivering._

 _Spenser finally gathered the courage to stand up, drawing his Styler, "Just who are you?!"_

 _The mysterious warrior turned to face the silver-haired ranger, "I'm not one of them, I can tell you. Nor is my name important right now. Whoever you are, you need to escape this building, unless you have something to handle those grunts. I'd suggest using their armor against them."_

 _"…I asked for your name!" Spenser growled._

 _"Call me Z." I finally spoke, turning to leave, "I'm leaving."_

 _With those words, I dashed away down the halls of the building, still not quite sure of what I had done._

 _Spenser rubbed his chin, deep in thought, amazed at what he witnessed. The laser sword was burned into his mind, the movements as its wielder cleaved steel from flesh and saved his, and his compatriot._

 ** _"…Z…?"_**

* * *

Several minutes later, the back doors of the mansion fell open with a slash, as I blasted through, rolling on the concrete behind the carpark before standing upright. Gold and the others followed, with Zinnia bringing up the rear.

"We…. We did it. The ruby is ours!" Joey cheered, running over to Gold. The ninja looked at me, before smiling.

"No. I believe that Z and Go need it more than we do."

Joey and Silver gasped, beginning to argue with Gold.

 _However, I just tuned it out, weighing my options. We came here on a mission; to retrieve the shard of the Grande Stone. But now, I wasn't so sure. These guys needed the cash more than us. We still had a massive stone in Kalos…_

 _They needed it more than we did._

I shook my head, "No, Gold. _On second thoughts, you can have it._ I believe you'll benefit more from the money than us. I mean, I'm not even sure myself why the president wants it back, myself."

Go looked at me like I was insane. Ryu lowered his new arrow for a second in shock, as Chris simply shook her head, "Z, you realize the immense amount of effort required for this mission?"

"Yeah, but…Gold did more than I did." I spoke, walking over to the ninja, "He deserves it."

"I can't accept this." The ninja replied, pushing it back into my arms.

"C'mon, take it!"

"No! The president will kill you if he knows!"

"I'm a dead man, anyway! Take it!"

 ** _"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_** Zinnia roared, stomping over, drawing a hatchet from beneath her cloak and swinging at the crystal. The skilled strike hit home, shattering the rock into two almost even halves.

Our jaws dropped, as did the two halves.

"Problem solved, now can we go home? I want to go make me some dinner." The dragon-born grumpily huffed, dusting off her hands and sitting on a nearby rock.

Gold and I exchanged glances. That worked.

"Gold, honor working with you. I hope we collaborate again once more." I held out my hand, shaking Gold's. Gold nodded, "Indeed. Both of us have managed to take away something from this experience, I trust."

"Yeah. I should still keep my morals in focus, even in conflict. I should remember that those whom I fight are doing so for their own reasons, and as such, I should never assume that who I fight will automatically attack me. I must remember… ** _What I'm fighting for._** " I spoke, as Go walked by my side, tapping in some co-ordinates into her Pokepad. She paused, looking up at me with those amber eyes.

"No, I was talking about the Grande Stones. This'll fetch a fine price when I sell it to Ruby!" the ninja replied, tossing his half on his hand. I fell down at the sheer ignorance of the ninja.

Zinnia rubbed her chin, "So, um… How are you going to get home? Kalos is a bit away from here."

I nodded, rubbing my chin, "Well, I'll just make my way back to the clearing where I beamed in, and we'll simply teleport home from there. No hurry, I mean, its not like we're going to-"

 ** _"PLUM JUICE?! ARE YOU SAYIN' THE ENTIRE NURSE JOY REGIMENT OF WEST JOHTO WAS RUSHED OUT TO A FUNCTION… BECAUSE SOMEBODY SPILLED PLUM JUICE INTO THE WATER?!"_** came a scream from the mansion.

I turned to Silver in shock, who was whistling innocently. Only now did I notice the purple stain on his jacket.

"Okay, no time for that!" Joey quickly barked, as Zinnia pulled a flute from under her cloak, quickly playing a swift tune. A large green snake-like Pokemon swooped down from above, hovering before her.

Silver turned to face me, "Z, Go, this is where you leave! Call back your Pokemon and hold on! Rayquasa will be able to fly you to an altitude high enough for you to get picked up!" Go let out a grateful bow, "Thank you, Silver. I hope we can repay you some day…"

 ** _"JUST GO! GO GO GO!"_** Gold barked, as loud thundering sounds sounded from the mansion. Quickly, I tucked the Grande Stone into my bag, calling back my Pokemon and vaulting onto the large flying snake's tail. Go followed, having been thrown on by Picasso, holding on tightly to my back and strapping her tablet on her side.

Zinnia finally leapt on, landing in a leather saddle and snatching up giant reins, "Ray! **_Halladauqs!_** **_WE'RE OFF!_** " The dragon roared, rearing up before blasting off at the speed of sound into the skies of Johto. The force of the launch was akin to that of a rocket, almost throwing me off the side of the scaly beast, but I gripped on tighter, as we burst above the cloud barrier.

Once we were in the skies, a passenger jet whizzed past us, Zin tugging on the reins to coast alongside it.

* * *

 ** _And now, for something completely different._**

 _This is Yui. Currently, Yui and her family are on a vacation to Alola from Johto, and she's really excited to go. She stared out of her window seat of the aircraft, just drifting off to sleep…_

Zinnia whizzed past, screaming into the wind, **_"HEYKIDSSANTAISN'TREALYOURPARENTSLIEDBYE!"_** before performing a loop around the aircraft and speeding away.

 _Yui stared in shock for a few seconds, before bursting into tears._

* * *

"WAHahaha! I love messing with airplanes." Zinnia giggled, slowing us to a gentle glide above the clouds. I let go of Rayquasa's plating, looking up at the heavens. The bright stars above shone brightly, unblocked by the dark clouds of night.

"It's… beautiful." I breathed. Zin nodded, stretching in her saddle, "It really is. Rayquasa is truly a magnificent beast, isn't he." The dragon we rode purred happily, shaking slightly.

Go let out a whimper, "Please… No more… fast movements..."

Ignoring this, I glanced down at the lights below. The land of Johto was lit up like a grand carpet below us. Unlike the bustle of Unova or the coldness of Kalos, this land was… peaceful. Serene. Quiet. But at the same time efficient, and powerful.

 _Silent and swift. Just like…_

"… Z. You have a big task ahead of you. I may not know much about your battle, but be warned; **_When fighting monsters, it is all too easy to become one yourself…_** " Zin spoke, her voice serious and commanding. I turned my attention to her.

"Zinnia, I… I know. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. Just tell me where you and Go want your honeymoon once all this is over." She replied, snapping back to her comedic mode.

"Wh-What?! We're not-!"

"Z, denial is only a river in Egypt."

"…What is an Egypt?"

"I dunno." She replied. All of a sudden, the familiar glow and tingling feeling of a teleportation took over my entire body. I could feel my body becoming as light as the wind, as I drifted skywards.

"Goodbye!" Go and I finally blurted out to Zinnia, becoming twin red bolts streaking to the skies above.

The draconoid archer turned to look at where we sat a few seconds ago, before turning her attention back to the horizon.

* * *

 _"Farewell… And Goddosupīdo."_

 ** _SAKUSEN KANRYŌ_**

* * *

 ** _Lumiose City, 1 hour ago._**

 _A tourist finished taking pictures of Prism Tower, putting away his camera. As he did, a dark shadow fell over the city, as the lights all flicked off at once. From the outside working its way in, the lamps, building lights, streets, and finally, the tower itself, all clunked and switched off._

 _The city of light fell under darkness._

 _The tourist gulped, "Um… Who turned out all the lights?!"_

 _Behind him, in a nearby alleyway, a single red light shone…_

 ** _"Heil Flordelis!"_** _came the loudest cries from all around the city, as hundreds of red-armored grunts marched out. From every alclove, every dark alley, every rooftop, they appeared, swarming the city. Soon, the streets were awash in a bright red light._

 _Next, came the screams. Grunts began to punch civilians to the ground, hand-cuffing and tying them to lamp-posts. Some tried to resist, but were soon brought down by stun shocks and taser beams. Eventually, the entire city was bathed in the red lights of Team Flare._

 _The tourist let out a gasp, dropping his camera and turning around at the grunts that surrounded him, "Um… Oh… Well…!"_

 ** _"Good. Don't move."_**

 _Several loud gunshots sounded, followed by each grunt falling to the ground. A white blur leapt off a building, an Ivysaur following. She spun a sniper rifle in one hand, taking aim at several more opponents and opening fire rapidly, her Ivysaur accentuating each blow with a Razor Leaf._

 _In seconds, the street was clear once more. The girl turned to the tourist, "Glitch, use teleport! Get him outta here!"_

 ** _"Understood, Leaf."_** _Came another voice._

 _In a flash of lavender, the tourist and his camera found himself on a hill overlooking the city. Several other confused people were standing around nearby, but mostly writing about the events on social medias._

 _Not that it mattered. The entire of Kalos became fire-walled in that instant by skilled Flare hackers._

 _Back in the city, Leaf wiped sweat off her brow, turning to face a large tank that was rolling down the city streets towards her. In a few seconds, she pulled out her rocket launcher, taking aim at the bolted behemoth…_

 ** _"Step on it!"_**

 _Only for a red convertible to side-swipe the vehicle into a wall. A boy in a red hoodie and a Pikachu wearing a deerstalker cap leapt from the car, rolling on the ground as it exploded. The tank followed thereafter, steel and bolts raining on the duo._

 _Then, to Leaf's shock, the Pikachu spoke in perfect English._

 ** _"Phoenix Goodman, at your service, ma'am. Shall we collaborate to retake our city?"_**

 _The battle to save Kalos had_ _begun._

* * *

 ** _This time, the stakes are higher than ever before._**


End file.
